The MisEdventures of RWBY and Ed Edd n Eddy (New Version)
by Roth Prime
Summary: Double D has created a new teleportation machine, but what happens when something goes wrong and the Eds are sucked into a strange looking anime world we're four girls befriend the Eds? As the Eds work with Team RWBY trying to get themselves home wacky antics and exciting adventure ensures.
1. The Ed-Rival

**A/N: Since my last FanFiction got too disorganized and uninteresting... I'm making a new version of it. For everyone who read the old version to this story, I'm going to remake it without Evil Tim, Salty Sam, zombies, cyborgs, demons, evil alternate universe versions of the main character(s), or any other OC's that were put into the old story. This Fic is going to focus on who it really should've all along, the Ed's and Team RWBY. Only one or two OC's are still going to be in this story, and a few others might show up, but only once. Unlike the old Fic, I will also not be taking any suggestions from fans. Or OC's, I will only take suggestions that fit into the story well enough. If you still want Evil Tim and the other OC's and the old dialogue, I suggest you read the old version instead. I hope you enjoy this new version of The MisEdventures of RWBY and Ed Edd n Eddy.**

 **Peach Creek:**

It was a sunny day in the small cul-de-sac town of Peach Creek, the birds were chirping, the kids were outside playing, and the smartest member of the group of ex-misfits was working on some kind of project in his garage. He was making loud buzzing and drilling noises as he was working in his closed garage. The neighborhood kids who were playing outside did stop to look over at Double D's house as the noises caught their attention, but they just decided to mind their own business and move on.

Meanwhile... the young scam artist and money grabber, Eddy was running down the street with his tongue sticking out waving in the wind, clearly very excited about something. By the con artist's side, was his large dimwitted lovable oaf of a friend named Ed. Who was also running down the street in his usual running position with his arms hanging back behind his head along with a dumb smile and lazy eyes that were staring in opposite outward directions. As Eddy was in his usual hands stretched out in front of him like he's always after something.

It has already been five years since the events of the Ed's running away from the cul-de-sac, from the angry neighborhood kids they've ripped off, in their journey to find Eddy's brother. But after discovering the truth about Eddy's brother, the Ed's made up with the neighborhood kids as they actually became friends. The Ed's and neighborhood kids were now all in their late teens, the ends were all around the ages of seventeen. But after the journey, they haven't really done many scams after that since they didn't want to ruin their friendships with the neighborhood kids. They would try more innocent ventures, but it wasn't the same as the good old days. Now the Ed's would just hang out and be on their phones. But now, Eddy and Ed were told by Double D to come over to see a new machine he's forged.

Anyway, the two Ed's finally make it to Double D's house as they ran to Double D's garage door and started pummeling it with their fists, trying to get their friends attention. As the garage door opened up they saw Double D with a look of discontentment on his face, in a white lab coat staring at them like they just did something stupid.

"Why were you two pummeling my garage door when you simply could've knocked instead?" Asked Double D with a bit of a condescending tone in his voice. Eddy and Ed ignored the question as Eddy asked with excitement.

"Is it true!? Did you really create a Jawbreaker machine?!" Eddy asked as he and Ed both started to drool just by the thought of the sweet, succulent orb. They may have grown older, but none of them have ever lost their sweet tooth and love for Jawbreakers.

"Oh, yes, of course, right this way gentlemen." Double D said as he invited his friends into the garage. But before he closed it, he stuck his head out and looked left and right, to make sure nobody was around. The coast was clear as the young genius closed the garage door.

As Ed and Eddy walked in they noticed that the garage was very dark, not pitch black dark, but still, pretty dark. "Man Double D, you a troll or something? How long has it been since you've seen natural light?" Quipped Eddy.

"Much more then you have Eddy, I actually create something, while you... expel certain things while 'reading' your... 'magazines'." Quipped back Double D as Ed started to laugh a little, trying to hold it back with his hand over his mouth.

"Eh, whatever, so where's that Jawbreaker machine you were talking about? Me and Ed are craving for some Jawbreakers!" Eddy said ribbing his palms together with a sinister grin on his face.

"Well, Eddy... I might have told a little fib just to get you two here." Double D said with just a little nervousness in his voice. Eddy immediately lost interest with a little confusion mixed in there as well All the while, Ed was standing right next to him as Ed was still excited as he was moving his feet up and down, like he was dancing.

As Double D walked through the dark, he got to a large mass in the dark. Double D was standing by it as a light was turned on right above the mysterious mass and the young scientist. The mass was actually a robe that was draped over some sort of mass that resembled a circular wall.

"Gentlemen, if I may have your attention, I'm about to present to you a new scientific machine that can change the way we have viewed science since the dawn of man!" announced Double D as if he was a brilliant scientist talking to an audience of fellow scientists. But instead of an applause he just received a "Woah! Cool!" from Ed and a bored yawn from Eddy.

"... Anyway here is the device that I have been working on the past five months in my garage! Behold!" as Double D removed the cloth it revealed some sort of metallic machine that had an arching circular shape on it that looked like it could fit an entire group of people into it and had some sort of computer screen with a keyboard on the side.

"Well!?" asked Double D with excitement in his voice. Eddy just looked more frustrated now, knowing that whatever this thing was it was not a Jawbreaker machine that Double D previously fibbed about.

"Oh! Oh! Is it butter toast?" asked Ed raising his hand in the air.

"Nope!" Double D said, still excited.

"An alien spaceship?" Asked Ed.

"Actually close but no!"

"Is it a cheeseburger?" Eddy was visibly getting more angry beside Ed, after Eds last incorrect guess Eddy tied up Eds head in a cartoonish fashion into a knot.

"Quiet down numb skull! I'm trying to be angry here!" Yelled Eddy under his breath.

"Is it a bacon cheeseburger, Double D?"

"Hardly, Ed. What I have constructed here is supposed to be an extradimensional transportation machine, in understandable terms, this machine can transport us to any alternate universe or dimension we see fit. Or any other space in our own universe." Double D said grabbing a remote that was sitting on top of the machine, stepping back and pressed a button on the remote. The arching component of the machine started to crackle with blue energy, as the energy started to transform into multiple landscapes of different worlds. Such as a desert landscape, a swamp landscape with alien looking plants and creatures, a futuristic city landscape with flying ships and cars moving around, and many more other wondrous landscapes with Double D standing there with a prideful look on his face, impressed with his own work.

"What are we looking at guys?" Asked Ed glancing at Double D and Eddy.

"I'm happy you asked Ed! As you can see, these are only a few examples of other worlds and dimensions out there... with other universes and planets and-! Oh, this is just so exciting!" Said Double D with glee in his voice.

"So, you lied to me about making a Jawbreaker machine just to show me this hunk of junk? Pfff! I'd rather rip off my own fingernails." Eddy said giving a dismissive wave as he turned around and walked away. Still pevved.

"But Eddy! Just imagine how much money we'll be able to make off of this machine." said Double D.

Eddy immediately turned around and ran in front of Double D, as he pointed his finger at Double D's face, ready to tell him off.

"I SAID I-... Wait! Your right Sockhead! Imagine how many people would like to have something like this! Imagine how much money we'll be able to make! We'll be zillionares!" Exclaimed Eddy, gleefully.

"Not to mention the discovery new life forms, planets, and, universes that can make us practically legends in the scientific community!" said Double D.

"We can also visit the planet of zombies and giant monsters! And claim their planet in the name of Ed! Bringer of bacon!" said Ed with his finger in the air.

All the Eds could now see the potential of Double D's new machine, as they all had their own fantasies play out in their heads.

"Than what are we waiting for?! Let's give this sucker a spin!" Eddy exclaimed in excitement as grabbed the remote from Double D and started pressing random buttons on it, wanting to see what else this machine can do.

"NO! WAIT, EDDY-!" But before Double D could stop him, the machine started to go haywire and started to suck everything around it into the portal. Much like a black hole, but it was blue. Eddy, Double D, and Ed were all trying to hold on to something as the gravitational force of the portal started to grow stronger and stronger, sucking everything in. Until finally... Double D was the first one to slip and get caught up in the gravitational force of the portal, but Ed was fast enough as he reached out his hand and grabbed Double D's wrist stopping him from flying into the portal.

"Thank you Ed!" Said Double D as he grabbed Ed's wrist himself and pulled himself forward. But Eddy also lost his grip on a pipe in the wall he was holding onto, and started to fly into the suction as well... as he screamed out "Mommy!" But as quickly, as he was only about four feet away from the portal... Eddy grabbed Double D's foot and hung on for dear life. But even Ed with his immense strength started to slip from his hold on the floor, as all the Eds were sucked into the portal, transporting them to an unknown world.

 **The Emerald Forest: On Remnant**

Weiss was unamused as she travelled with her team known as Team RWBY. They finally got a worthy mission to prove themselves as the best team in Beacon, but Ruby forgot the map as they walked aimlessly through the forest. Their original mission was supposed to go into the Emerald Forest and discover what might be causing the strange energy disturbances that have been sensed all over the forest. But now, they might stay a little longer then intended.

"We've been sent here to discover what caused an energy disturbance thirty minutes ago. I'm sure we'll find it and get back in no time." Said Blake still reading one of her books.

"Besides, we're still near the cliff we're Professor Ozpin launched us off of, we'll be fine." Reassured Yang.

"Heh, sorry about forgetting the map Weiss." Ruby apologized with an apologetic and nervous tone as she rubbed the back of her head.

"You dolt! I-" but before Weiss could to tell Ruby off for forgetting the map... The group heard three screams coming from the sky. As they located the source of the sound, they saw three figures about two miles away falling from the sky and hitting the ground with a loud thud. Ruby was the first one to speak up

"We should see who or what fell from the sky! Let's go Team RWBY!" Said Ruby as all four of the girls headed in the direction where the figures landed. Ruby silently being thankful that she didn't have to endure Weiss chewing her out again.

 _With the Eds: Two Minutes Ago_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Was all the Eds could do while flying downward about to crash into an alien forest, as they are also falling a hundred miles per hour. Except Ed who was laughing.

"FASTER PUSSYCAT FASTER!" Yelled Ed as he and his friends were falling.

As the Eds finally hit the forest, they were breaking apart trees and branches as they were falling until they finally hit the ground with each one of their heads submerged in the ground.

"I think I hit a root!" Commented Ed as he cosmetically submerged his other two hands into the ground as he pulled out his two friends. Letting go of them as the two other Ed's fell on their faces. Ed fell on his back, exhausted from the rough landing as the three friends were piled on top of each other.

"Way to go, Sockhead!" Yelled Eddy, getting up from the pile and dusting himself off.

"My fault?! I recall it was you who snached the remote control from me and started pressing the buttons like mad! Having no idea how to work my machine!" Yelled Double D getting up himself as he dusted himself off as well.

"Well, I didn't see you stop me!" Argued back Eddy. But before Double D could respond, all three of them heard a cute female voice nearby.

"I think they landed over here!" Said Ruby as her and her teammates all had their weapons drawn and were ready to take on whatever potential threat fell from the sky. As the girls located the arguing voices through a bush, they all prepared themselves as they pulled back the bush seeing all three boys. All around about the same ages as the girls, all about average builds, one had black spiky hair with three notable collections of hairs that formed spikes on top of his head, one had short red hair, and the last one had a black cap on his head.

The two groups could only stare at each other for a while, until Ruby decided to be the one to speak up first "Umm... Hi there."


	2. The Eds Meet RWBY

"Wait! Hold everything! Who are you and we're are we-" But before Eddy could finish his sentence he looked at his hand that he was using to point accusingly at the girls and saw that it had four fingers on it instead of three fingers. As Eddy noticed the changed the other Eds started to look at their own hands as well along with feeling their own hair and looking at their impressively built physiques. They all were in anime-like forms.

Eddy stood around 5'2 tall with his regular yellow shirt, purple collar, red stripe, red shoes, blue jeans, chain in the side of his pants, and his black hair with three spikey hairs pointing from the top of his head. He also developed brown eyes. Edd stood around 5'7 tall with his usual red short sleeve shirt, blue shorts, red socks, blue shoes, black hat, blue eyes, and missing his two front teeth. And Ed stood around 6'3 tall with his green open jacket, his blue jeans, red hair, green eyes, red and white stripped shirt, unibrow, and black shoes.

"Hey! What happened to me?!" asked Eddy.

"Hmm... This is very interesting, it seems as if our bodies acclimated to the world that we we're transported to. Very interesting." Commented Double D.

"Whoa cool! I look like a character from that anime show where the people there have spiky golden hair and scream a lot!" Said Ed looking at the new features his body acclimated to adapt to the new environment.

"Well at least I look as sexy as ever, ladies ;)" Said Eddy flexing and winking towards the four girls in front of him. Blake and Weiss rolled their eyes while Yang and Ruby giggled.

"Oh boy." Said Double D as he pinched the bridge on his nose.

"Wait hold on, what are you guys doing here all alone in the Emerald Forest? Don't you know it's infested with Grimm?" Asked Weiss.

"What? What are Grimm?" Asked Eddy.

"Evil creatures of darkness that feed off of the negative emotions of others! Duh!" Said Weiss a little obnoxiously.

"Umm, nevermind Weiss over here, you guys are in the Emerald Forest." Said Ruby

"No but I mean what world are we on?" Asked Double D.

"Umm... you guys are on Remnant. Are you guys from another world or something?" Asked Blake with a bit of a joking tone in her voice.

Eddy and Double D just stared at Blake with a serious look.

"Oh your serious?" Asked Blake.

"Wow! Are you guys really aliens? That's so cool! What is your home planet like? What are your customs?" Asked Ruby with excitement in her voice.

"Don't worry we come in-" Ed ran forward but feel on top of Eddy like a clumsy Ox, but got up and finished. "-peace dwellers of Remnant!" Eddy then groaned as he threw Ed off of him "Get off me stupid!" The girls started to laugh except for Weiss who rolled her eyes as Eddy got up and brushed himself off. But as Ed got up he caught sight of the long haired blond girl that got his attention, she was tall, pretty, and made Ed's tummy feel all wiggly and crawly inside.

"Well before we get to anymore cartoon hilarity, perhaps we should present introductions to one another?" Asked Double D.

"Alright, that sounds good." Said Yang.

"Hello new friends, my name's Ed." Said Ed.

"And I'm Eddy." Said Eddy.

"And last but not least my name is Eddward, but everyone just calls me Double D to avoid confusion with Ed over there." Said Double D.

"Wait! Your name is Double D?" Asked Yang giggling. "Yes, What's so funny about that?" Double D asked genuinely confused. "Think it would be more fitting my name was Double D instead." Yang said as she, Ed, and Eddy started to laugh while Blake and Weiss were blushing and Ruby and Double D were trying to figure out what wa so funny. Until Double D understood what Yang and the others were laughing about as he put his hand over his mouth and blushed "OH MY!" Edd let out.

"Well I think it is a unique and interesting name, by the way I am Weiss Schnee."

"My name is Ruby Rose."

"I'm Blake Belladonna."

"And I'm Yang Xiao Long."

"Well it was nice and peachy meeting you girls but if there are monsters in the woods like you say there are, we need to get out of here!" Eddy yelled at his two friends and the girls.

"Well don't worry, you can come back with us to Beacon, basically our monster fighting academy and try to help you guys get home." Said Ruby throwing her giant scythe over her shoulder smiling at the Eds.

"You guys fight monsters? SO COOL!" Said Ed.

"You... Trust us?" Asked Double D.

"Sure! You guys don't seem like a threat or anything, plus it's always nice to make some new friends." Said Ruby smiling innocently.

"Oh yeah, and we should probably get moving before Grimm start showing up. With the amount of noise you guys made while falling and hitting the ground, it's only a matter of time before Grimm show up from all the noise." Said Yang as her and the Team RWBY turned around and started to walk away, as the Ed's followed along.

* * *

As the Eds were following Team RWBY through the Emerald Forest some of the members of team RWBY started to start up conversations.

"Sooo... How did you guys get to our world?" Asked Ruby curiously.

"Let me tell you kid, me being the genius I am, I created a teleporter thingamajig just because I had some spare time and decided not to waste it. Yup, I'm already the richest guy in my universe, already solved world hunger and bought Mars, Saturn, and Pluto." Eddy said trying to fool Ruby that he was very successful.

"Boy being rich really stinks." commented Ed.

"Wow! That sounds so cool! But what are Mars, Saturn, and Pluto?" Asked Ruby.

"There planets in our home solar system on Earth Ruby. But what my thickheaded friend over here is really trying to say is I created the interdimensional portal machine but Eddy got trigger happy and decided to push the buttons randomly. Causing my machine to go haywire and suck myself, Eddy, and Ed to this dimension." Explained Double D.

"That explains a lot." Commented Blake still reading her book while walking.

"Killjoys." Said Eddy.

As Double D explained this, Weiss inched closer to Double D as she asked "He's supposed to be the leader of your group?" Asked Weiss.

"Well technically self-proclaimed, but yes he is." Said Double D with exhaustion in his voice.

"Well the team leader of my group, Ruby over there, forgot to bring the map to the Emerald Forest, she also tried to eat a cookie through her nose which we then had to take her to the ER for six hours." Said Weiss as Double D began to giggle a little with Weiss rolling her eyes.

"Hey! I said I was sorry Weiss." said Ruby apologetically.

But as Ed was walking beside his new friends, the blond girl that he now knew was named Yang was walking up beside him as she said "Hey there Big guy, you're acting really quite, what's up?" Asked Yang.

"Umm... The sky?" Said Ed.

"Haha! That's a good one! So tell me Ed what do you like to do?"

"Oh! I like to watch monster movies, read comic books, make toy models, hug chickens, and hang out with my best friends Eddy and Double D, and-"

"That might be a little too much information, but you do look pretty strong, when we get back to Beacon do you wanna spar?" asked Yang.

"As long as I don't get any spar on my shoes Yang, my mom just got new carpets." Said Ed.

"HAHAHA! Oh man you are a riot Ed! So 4:00 PM tomorrow then?"

"Okay Miss Yang."

But before any more conversations could continue on Ruby who was leading the group put her hand in front of everyone else halting them in place. "Wait... Were being watched." Said Ruby looking around and pulling out her deadly mechanical scythe yet again as her friends pulling out and preparing their weapons to prepare for whatever threat was stalking them. "Boys, you aren't trained warriors and don't have any weapons, stay close to us and you'll be safe." Said Blake holding out her weapon. Eddy rolled his eyes as he stood in front of all the girls and his friends. "Eddy! What are you doing?! Get behind us! It's not safe!" Whispered Ruby as loud as she could without gaining any serious attention from the stalker(s). "Oh, come on! You talk about these 'Grimm' all the time, they don't sound to tough." Said Eddy, Double D was about to tell Eddy off but stopped immediately with a look of fear in his eyes that he shared with Ed and the rest of team RWBY.

"Eddy... Don't move a muscle... Walk very slowly back to us and whatever you do, DON'T make ANY sudden movements." Ruby told Eddy cautiously.

As Eddy was wondering what they were talking about he felt a slimy drop of some substance hit his shoulder, as he felt another one on his head, and another one. As he slowly turned around he saw huge Ursa behind him above him drooling as the beast tried to lash out and eat the scam artist but Ruby and Double D quickly grabbed him and pulled him back before the beast could chomp him. Eddy then started to shake and latch on tight to Double D out of fear and yelled "IT WANTS TO SKIN OFF MY BONES DOUBLE D!"

But there were more then just the one Ursa, four more Ursa were behind it as six Beowolves were behind the Ursas. They all roared their unholy roars as they prepared for battle. The girls were also preparing for battle, many of them with smiles on their faces, but the Eds were very scared. They never fought monsters and they're unprepared for this. But as log as they stay together and- Wait, where's Ed? "Wait! Where's Ed!?" Asked Double D out loud as they started to look around.

"Ed!"

"Hey Lumpy!"

But everyone got their answer as they heard a voice "Look at me!" Everyone even the Grimm looked up and saw Ed standing on a thick branch on top of a tree holding a vine in his hand. "I'm am as helpless as a kitten in a tree!" Said Ed as he pulled down the paper bag on his head, showing a drawing of a man picking his nose. "Meow." Said Ed as he swung from the vine toward the Grimm.

"Go Lumpy Go!" Cheered Eddy as Eds kick collided with an Ursa causing it to fly back with such force that it hit another Ursa causing both of them to fly with such force that they go flying through the forest shattering countless trees and large boulders for about a mile, they're most likely dead by now. As Ed was still swinging he hits a Beowolf as it goes flying up in the air above the trees.

"He shoots! He scores!" Yelled Eddy in excitement as the Beowolf fell down back into the forest head first into a large bolder, hitting it head first splitting it in two. "Ouch! That has to hurt!" Commented Yang as Ed fell down from his vine and on top of his two friends, nearly crushing them.

"*Ack* Good job Lumpy." Eddy said out of breath as Ed was still on top of him and blew all the air out of Eddy's lungs. A the Grimm looked at these foes they were surprised, they expected to fight regular warriors but nothing like these new warriors. As Team RWBY prepared to lunge out and attack Weiss made the first comment.

"This is going to be interesting."

 **A/N: If you just can't imagine what the Ed's look like as anime characters in the RWBY-verse just go onto** _ **DeviantArt**_ **and look up _Ed Edd N Eddy Anime_ by _BlizzardDemon._ As always, hope you enjoyed and leave a review and tell me what you think. Bye.**


	3. Meet The Oz

As the girls we're preparing for the right time to strike the Eds we're picking themselves back off of the ground, both Eddy and Double D trying to get breath back into their bodies from Ed falling on top of them and knocking the air out. "You guys get to a safe place!" Yelled Yang as all the girls brandishing their individual weapons attacked the dark creatures. Ruby taking on two Beowolves, Weiss and Yang were taking on the last two Ursas and a Beowolf, and Blake taking one two Beowolves. As the girls were fighting the Grimm the Eds just tried their best to stay out of the way.

"Oh man! We're in serious trouble! Come on and help me find a rock we can hide under!" Said Eddy a little cowardly.

As Double D was almost about to agree with Ed and Eddy and run away, possibly with the addition of screaming. But this is we're Double D planted his foot "No."

"What!? Do you want to get eaten Sockhead?!" Asked Eddy out of fear. "Besides they say they're trained to do stuff like this, they already have this! Now come on and help me find a rock we can hide under!"

"I'm sorry Eddy, but these girls trusted us and decided to help us without a second thought. You can go hide if you want to while me and Ed go and help the girls. Are you with me Ed?"

"Ready chief." Said Ed as he saluted Double D like a soldier ready for war. "Then come on Ed! I have a plan to get rid of the Grimm, at least a couple of them." Said Double D as Ed responded with "On my way bucko!" As Ed and Double D began to walk away to plan their trap Eddy ran in front of them with one hand in front of him to stop his friends from moving any further and his other hand pinching the bridge on his nose. "*Sigh* If we get toasted in anyway because of this, your getting this up the schnozzola." Said Eddy pulling Double D forward and threatening him with his fist. "Thank you Eddy." Replied Double D.

* * *

Ruby was jumping back and forth while fighting the two Beowolves, constantly avoiding claw strikes and snapping jaws by the huge beasts as she used her favorite deadly mechanical scythe Crescent Rose to slice one of the Grimms arms off. As the Grimm screamed in pain Ruby transformed her red scythe into her high impact sniper rifle, also known as a gun. And blew the Grimm creature back causing it to fly back about six feet. As Ruby was absorbing her victory standing over her defeated opponent she wasn't paying any attention to her other opponent that was still standing. She blocked the first claw swipe of the beast with her Crescent Rose, but she wasn't fast enough as the beast second claw strike hit her right in the face causing her to fly back several feet and losing her grasp of her red scythe. As Ruby tried to pick herself up from the ground she saw the Beowolf running towards her in a rage gnashing its sharp teeth and drooling its malevolent soliva wanting nothing more than to eat that little human. Ruby wasn't close enough to her Scythe, she was totally defenceless. A the ferocious beast was only a a couple of inches away from her, something caught the creatures attention.

"Hey! You big black monster! Why don't you pick on someone your own size instead of a helpless little girl?" Said Eddy.

"Hey!" Yelled Ruby.

"Besides, who needs that little portion sized meal when you will have all the tender tasty meat you'll ever want to eat if you go after me instead?" Continued Eddy.

The beast turned to Eddy, then back to Ruby, then back to Eddy again. The Beowolf made its choice as it got up on two legs and faced Eddy as it roared. "If you wanna eat me you have to catch me first!" Said Eddy as he ran away still mocking the Beowolf, as the Beowolf chased after the spiky haired boy. As Eddy was running through the forest he asked himself 'How do I let Double D drag me into stuff like this?'

As Eddy was still running he finally found Ed where he told him to wait as he said "Ready monobrow?"

"Ready Eddy!" Confirmed Ed as Eddy grabbed Ed's hand and started to stretch it out in a very cartoony fashion dragging Ed's outstretched arm around six trees as Ed had his feet firmly planted in the ground holding his position. The last time the Eds did something like this was when Ed got his finger caught in the Kankers ship in a bottle and the first attempt with Eddy trying to remove the bottle from Eds finger was stretching Eds arm around several trees, cleanly cutting them in half and piling on top of Eddy. As the Beowolf finally caught up to Eddy it ran past Ed not seeing him but still tracking down the scam artist.

As the Beowolf got into position Eddy just scratched out Eds arm a little further as it finally cleanly cut through the garove of trees and Eds arm retracted back to its normal state. The Beowolf then finally noticed that these two humans led him into a trap, but before the Beowolf could react the trees started to fall on top of the dark wolf one by one crushing it. The creature still tried its best to cling onto life reaching a hand out of the wreckage twitching its fingers but finally went limp as it died. As Eddy then walked back to Ed he said to the friendly Oaf "Good job monobrow."

* * *

As Blake was fighting off two Beowolves herself she jumped, dodged, shot, and slashed the two large Grimm. But the two large creatures wouldn't go down so easily as Blake was still dodging and blocking the attacks from the large beasts she heard a voice. "Hey Canis Lupus! Are those poaceae deposit stains from your confrontation with Blake over there?" The two Grimm and even Blake were confused by what Double D said. As the Grimm that was closer to Double D looked down at its chest thinking that Double D ment grass stains Double D in an act of bravery ran up to the creature and flicked its nose playfully. "Gotcha!" Said Double D as he immediately turned around and ran even deeper into the forest while the ticked off Beowolves ran after the skinny nerd. As Double D was running faster to the trap he set up the two vicious Grimm were gaining on the boy.

As Double D finally got to the trap he set up for the Grimm he yelled out loud as the Grimm were gaining on him "Curse these short legs!" As Double D jumped over the piles of leaves he laid out. But as the Grimm ran over the fallen branches and leaves they felt the ground release below them as they fell into the very dark and very deep hole that Double D just conveniently found. The two Grimm were screaming out of fear and anger as they fell deep into the hole. Only ten seconds later was a *thud* heard.

"Well, there goes my exercise for the day." Said Double D holding on for dear life on the edge of the pit. He starts to slip and fall, but before he could fall to his abyssal doom he felt a hand grab his. And as Double D looked up it was the smiling face of Blake. "Need a hand?" asked Blake as she pulled up the skinny pacifist out of the hole. "Thank you for the assistance Miss Belladonna." Said Double D.

"Oh no problem, just to let you know I could've taken on those Grimm." said Blake as she started to walk away and Eddward looked down and had a look of disappointment on his face. "But it was really sweet what you did." Said Blake with a smile on her face as Double D's expression changed from disappointed to joyful. "Perhaps we should get going and make sure that our friends have defeated all the Grimm." Said Double D. "Perhaps it is." said Blake giving a small smile as they both walked back to find their friends.

* * *

Yang and Weiss were both individually taking on one Ursa, the large beasts were swiping their claws and gnashing their teeth just like the Beowolves were. As the Ursa Yang was fighting started to give out some opening spots for attack Yang took them, punching the dark bear with her shotgun gauntlets in the gut, in the side, in the joints, and the last and strongest one in the face sending the Ursa back a dozen feet. "Well I guess you say I did that, with my bear hands." Said Yang giving out her first most insufferable pun in the fanfic. Yet on the other hand Weiss was handling the other Ursa dodging attacks and using her weapon to fight back, but as the heiress and the Grimm were about to both strike out at the same time Eddy jumped on the back of the beast and started hitting it in the head as he was yelling "You stay away from her!"

But the beast managed to grab Eddy by the foot and throw him at a nearby tree. "Eddy!" Screamed Weiss as she looked towards the beast as he muttered under her breath "Your going to pay for that heathen!" As the beast and Weiss got closer the Ursa swung its claw but Weiss dodged it and less than a millisecond she stabbed the beast three times in its vital joint areas using Ice dust to freeze the creature's arm into place, making it unable to move. And as Weiss was about to make the final blow to decapitate the unholy creature. The Ursa turned its head and saw a girl with a bow in her hair and a boy with a hat on his head, the beast decided to run away from the Heiress and attack the two teenagers. The beast thought that if he was going down anyway, he might as well take someone with him.

As the beast ran after Double D Blake saw this but was tossed out of the way by the humongous bear. The Ursa got ahold of Double D in a literal bear hug and tried to crush him. "Double D!" Yelled Blake getting back up and running towards the Ursa but Yang stopped her and said "Don't worry I'll handle this. The Ursa BEARLY stands a chance against me anyway." Thus is the second worst pun of the fanfic Yang has said. But as Yang ran towards the Ursa trying to hug Double D to death they heard a screaming voice shouting "CRUSH THE MONSTER!"

"LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT NORTHERN DUTCH ELM!" Screamed Double D looking over the Ursa's shoulder. As the rest of the girls turned their heads to see Ed running at the Ursa holding a giant tree above him, as the Ursa turned around to see where the screaming was coming from it was horrified to see the large boy in the green jacket running at him ready to crush him with a tree.

 _(SMASH!)_

"The beast has been slain! You are safe!" Said Ed.

"Oh my goodness." Said Weiss.

"That was incredible!" Yelled Ruby.

"WOW ED! You're even stronger than I thought!" Said Yang.

"Ya gotta love'em!" Said Eddy, already healed from his injuries and wiping a tear of joy away from his eye.

"Wait but what about Double D?!" Asked Blake very worried.

She got her answer when they all heard a groan from the tree as Double D's arm popped out of the bottom of the tree as he pulled out his entire torso while saying.

"Oh... Is this what we have been reduced to!? Humiliating one another?!" Asked Double D out of pain and anger. But Ed pulled him out of the ground with their faces parallelled with each other.

"Double D not you! First aid for Double D!" Yelled Ed as he sucked in a deep breath and tried to give Double D mouth to mouth.

"No first aid! Stop!" Yelled Double D as Ed actually listened to him and dropped him.

Eddy and Yang both started to laugh like mad as Weiss walked up to Eddy and slapped the back of his head.

"OW! Jumpin geronimo! What was that for?!" Asked Eddy rubbing the back of his head.

"You risked your own life for me you dunce! I could've easily handled that situation on my own!" said Weiss.

"Oh well sorry for trying to help out princess!" Argued Eddy back.

"I just didn't want to see you get hurt, is that such a crime!?" Asked Ed.

At heart Weiss was touched by this boy actually risking his life to protect her. But she still thought he was stupid for doing that.

"Well since we defeated all the Grimm, how about we keep moving? We're only another mile away from Beacon! We should be there in no time." Said Ruby as she led the way leading Team RWBY and Ed, Edd, n Eddy towards the combat school of Beacon.

* * *

As Team RWBY and the Eds finally entered Beacon academy many of the Eds were amazed by the size and architecture of Beacon. Actually the only one amazed with the architecture and the technology was Double D as he is intended to write down notes of everything about this world that he can, so when he gets back to Earth he can share his discoveries with the scientific community. Eddy was looking around with that insidious look of his, looking around at all the potential suckers and already thinking about all the scams he would create. And Ed just imagining all the new friends he can make here, along with seeing if this world has gravy or chickens.

As Team RWBY and the Eds finally made it to the front of the school they walked into the front counter of Beacon where a secretary was sitting there typing away. As the group walked up to the counter the secretary gave them a friendly smile and asked "How can I help you today?"

"Yeah we need to see Professor Ozpin today please." Said Weiss.

"I'm sorry but he's in a meeting right now."

"But this is really important, you see we found these three guys in the Emerald Forest today and we really need to see Ozpin." Said Yang.

"... Okay. I'll give him a quick call and see if he's available." Said the secretary as she started to call Ozpin and Yang gestured an 'Oh yeah!' motion.

"Yes hello Professor Ozpin sir? I'm sorry for bothering you during a meeting but these four girls claim its very important and they need to see you."

"Very well, send them up to my office, I'm finished with my meeting anyway." Said Ozpin as he hung up.

"You may proceed." Said the secretary.

The Eds and Team RWBY then headed to the elevator and pressed the button that took them to the top floor. As the group got to the top floor the Eds were amazed with the mechanical marvels of the top floor. But in the middle of the room was a green desk and a white haired man sitting there with a cup of joe in hand. "Hello team RWBY. Did you complete that mission I gave you? And who are these three fine gentlemen?" Asked the man.

"Yes Professor Ozpin, but all we found were these three guys right here that fell from the sky who say that they're from another world." Explained Weiss.

"And not to mention that when we were attacked by a group of Grimm these guys set up traps for them and took out more then half of them themselves Professor." Continued Blake.

"Hmm... These three gentlemen seem interesting. May you gentlemen please step forward and tell my you're names please?"

"I'm Eddy." said Eddy.

"I'm Ed." said Ed.

"And I'm Eddward, but you can just call me Double D sir." finished Double D.

"And all of you, took out several Grimm all by yourselves? Are you trained warriors?"" Asked Ozpin. Double D was about to explain but Eddy jumped in and started talking. "Well my two lackeys over here sadly aren't warriors but me being the brave, strong, and heroic type with my magnificent motivational skills got Ed the muscle and Double D my personal sidekick helped out as we defeated most of the Grimm no sweat. Yet I did defeat many of them myself. So yes, I am a warrior." Said Eddy with a look of pride on his face while Double D, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake all rolled their eyes.

"Pure fiction Eddy, your story is nothing more than cockamamie!" Stated Double D.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, I have never heard such language." Said Ed.

"And you gentlemen claim that your from another world correct?" Asked Ozpin.

"Yes sir, you see I created an interdimensional transportation machine in order to crossover to other worlds. But Eddy here decided to randomly press all the buttons on the remote causing the machine to go haywire transporting me and my colleges here in your world." Explained Double D.

"You still on about that?" Asked Eddy. Before Double D gave Eddy a death glare he turned back to Ozpin and continued to explain "So you see sir we just need some supplies in order to get ho-."

"Of course." Replied Ozpin.

"... Wait you believe us?" Asked Eddy.

"Yes Eddy, I have been around for a very long time. And I can tell you I've seen many odd and just downright amazing things beyond imagination. But that dosen't mean I have never seen something like this happen before. You three boys are welcomed to stay at Beacon as long as you need. We can provide everything you need in order to build your machine and get back home, but I do ask that in return while your here at Beacon you will become temporary hunters and go to class just like everyone else here. Are we in agreement?" Asked Ozpin.

"Aww man! I knew there was some type of catch- Ow!" Double D elbowed Eddy to shut him up to try and not ruin their only chance back home. "We're in agreement sir." said Double D to Ozpin with a smile.

"Excellent. We will get you boys your assigned room by tomorrow, but tonight you'll have to stay in Team RWBY's dorm. And maybe tomorrow night as well if we can't get the room ready. Speaking of tomorrow you will have a little test where you will go back into the Emerald Forest and retrieve a couple of relics in order to officially get into Beacon. I believe that's everything you need to know for now. Are we still in agreement?" Double D and Eddy were very hesitant to say yes because well... This crazy white haired guy was going to send them back into the forest were they were almost eaten by Grimm. While Ed was totally oblivious to what was going on. But the Eds knew that if they wanted to get back home they have to do what Professor Ozpin tells them to.

"... Yes sir we're in agreement." Said Double D.

"Wonderful. Now if you'll just follow team RWBY they will lead you to their dorm. Enjoy your stay gentlemen." Said Ozpin as Ed finally knew what was going on as he hugged both of his friends in a big bear hug and said "Yay! We're going to fight monsters guys!" Said Ed out of joy as Team RWBY started to laugh at the show of affection by the big lug, even causing Ozpin to smile a little bigger. While he takes another sip of coffee. "Come on guys! We'll show your our dorm." Said Yang walking towards the elevator along with the rest of team RWBY and the Eds.

"Hey Ed, you guys are going to have your big test tomorrow. So how about we have our brawl the day after tomorrow instead, same time?" Asked Yang.

"Oh sure thing Yang! What type of ball should I bring Miss Yang?" Asked Ed. Yang response was just to laugh and punch Ed in the shoulder playfully. He was about one of the only people that she did this to and didn't even wince in pain. She really liked him.

"So Blake, I saw you reading a book while walking through the woods, what was it about?" Asked Double D trying to strike up conversation. "Oh nothing really, just a book about ninjas and love." responded Blake. "Sounds intriguing. I usually read material like advanced physics but fictional stories can be good as well. Mind if I read them with you?" Asked Double D. "Oh, sure." said Blake smiling at Double D.

"... So Weiss, what do ya like to do?" Asked Eddy, not wanting to be left out of whatever's going on with my best friends. "Just study really." Responded Weiss. Eddy knew this girl wasn't going to be interes- "Also study dust, a profitable material that is energy kept in its crystal form." Explained Weiss. 'Nevermind.' Thought Eddy.

But before the group entered the elevator Ruby heard Ozpin call out to her. "Miss Rose! May I have a word with you real quick?"

"Coming! Sorry guys, I'll catch up when I'm done here." Said Ruby.

"Oh alright sis! See ya later." Said Yang as the doors to the elevator closed and Ruby walked up to Ozpin and asked "Yes sir? You wanted me for something?"

"Oh yes, since the Eds will become new students here and they don't have any weapons of their own I am going to ask you go make their weapons for them." Stated Ozpin.

Ruby was so unimaginably excited that it looked like she would just explode. "YES SIR! IT WOULD BE SUCH AN HONOR SIR! MAKING WEAPONS FOR OTHERS!? THAT IS SO COOL! A-" But before Ruby could freak out any further, she realized she was talking to her headmaster as she took her seat and gave a nervous laugh as she said "Sorry sir."

"That's alright Miss Rose, all I'm asking is that before you actually make their weapons ask them which or what type of weapon they favor the most, also take their measurements as well. I will provide all the supplies you need to make it. But I expect it to be finished by tomorrow for the Eds." said Ozpin.

"Really just a day? It only took me an hour for me to create cresent rose." Ruby said Pulling out her weapon "Making a few weapons isn't going to be that hard." said Ruby. "Excellent Ruby, I will alert the blacksmiths room of your arrival. Thank you Miss Rose." said Ozpin. "Thank you again Professor Ozpin! Bye." said the sweet young girl as she turned around and headed towards the elevator.

"Goodbye Ruby."

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. Bye.**


	4. Getting Comfy

**At Beacon:**

As Team RWBY and the Eds finally made it to the dorm rooms the girls were skimming the numbers near the doors to search for their dorm. "Let's see, 123, 124, 125, 126 there it is." Said Weiss as she pulled out her keys to the room and began to open the door.

"And over there Team JNPR across the hallway." Said Ruby as she finally caught up with the group.

"And Team JNPR is..." Asked Eddy.

"Just another team, friends, other students like us." Said Blake.

"OH! We should introduce you guys!." Said Yang.

"That sounds like a splendid idea Yang." Commented Double D.

"I guess it would be pretty cruel not to let them have a taste of my greatness." Said Eddy being as cocky as ever.

"Yeah, and as we all know everyone should have a taste of your greatness Eddy." Commented Double D.

"Thanks sockhead."

"I was being sarca- You know what nevermind."

"I forget what we're doing!" Said Ed.

"Alright awesome! Come'on." Said Yang as she led the way to JNPR's dorm leading the way with the Eds close behind her. She knocked on the door three times as the door was opened up by the friendly face of Pyrrah.

"Oh hello Yang, who are your friends behind you?"

"These are our new classmates, Ed, Double D, and Eddy." said Yang.

"Oh, very nice to meet you Ed, Eddy, and, Double D was it?" Said Pyrrah as she stuck her hand out shake the Eds one at a time. Except for Eddy who she instead shook his finger because of the joy buzzer on his hand. Eddy looked at his hand in disappointment.

"Hey Pyrrah! Who are those guys?" Asked Jaune from the couch getting up and walking over to the door. Ren was sitting on the floor meditating, only opening up his eyes once to look at the three strangers. While Nora was beyond excited to see new students.

"Hi there, my name is Nora. Over there's Jaune, That's Ren, and the girl over here is Pyrrah. Oh you'll just love it here at Beacon, they have pancakes everyday for breakfast and-"

"Do they have buttered toast too?" Interrupted Ed

"Of course they do! I can't think of a type of breakfast here that they don't have!" Said Nora joyfully. At this point both Ren and Eddy both thought 'Oh great, just what we need another Nora/Ed.'

"Nora... I know your having fun with your new friend over there but give the short guy over there a break." Said Ren

"Wait what?" asked Eddy.

"Okie dokie Ren!" Said Nora as she backed off. "Well since you met our friend Nora over there, I'd like to personally introduce myself as Jaune Arc, pleased to meet ya." Said Jaune as he stuck out his hand and shook all the Eds hands. Except he didn't see the joy buzzer on Eddy's outstretched hand.

 _ **(ZAP!)**_

Jaune fell down partially covered in black charcoal, smoking, and in a gaze. Eddy started to laugh, not believing that someone actually fell for his trick besides Ed. Everyone started to laugh including Ed, Yang, Ruby, Nora, and even Weiss. Even Blake, Double D, Pyrrah, and Ren were trying to hold back they're giggling.

"Oh haha that's so funny!" Said Jaune very sarcastically getting helped up off of the ground by Pyrrah.

"Ah give it a rest drama queen, it was only a joke." Said Eddy.

"It wasn't funny!" Yelled Jaune.

"It was a little funny." Said Ren suddenly standing beside Pyrrah.

"Well I would love to joust around with my new friends here just like any other fellow but I would like to go to the dorm we will be rooming in for this evening. Huh?" Said Double D.

"Ah Sockheads right, guess we'll see you guys around some other time. See ya." Said Eddy as he proceeded to turn around and wave goodbye along with everyone else.

"Goodbye, it was very nice to meet you." Said Double D walking away.

"Same here." Said Pyrrah still helping Jaune up.

"It was nice to meet you Pancake girl!" Said Ed waving goodbye.

"You too Butter toast boy." Said Nora waving goodbye as well.

The Eds waved goodbye to their new friends as they entered Team RWBY's dorm. As they walked in the Eds saw a regular looking living area. Red carpet, tables, chairs, a TV, and a kitchen area with a stove, a refrigerator, a sink, and cabinets.

"Home sweet home boys. Make yourselves comfortable." Said Weiss throwing her keys in the key basket near by. The Eds started to come inside and make themselves at home like what Weiss said.

Eddy walked over to the cabinets and rummaged through them for snacks.

"Hey Eddy what are you looking for?" Asked Ruby.

"Chips."

"They're in the cabinet on the right hand side." said Ruby sitting on the red couch in front of the TV turning it on.

"Oh don't worry Eddy, I have a snack we can share." Said Ed. Eddy and Double D both shuddered at the last 'snacks' he offered them.

"Ya do? Mind if I have some?" Asked Yang walking over.

"Yeah! Me too?" asked Ruby getting up from the spot she was sitting at. Weiss and Blake sitting on the couch as well were a little hesitant but when they both saw the disapproving head shakes from Eddy and Double D they decided to silently decline.

As Yang and Ruby walked over to Ed to receive their snack Ed pulled up his shirt and jacket to reveal his chest showing Ed's fit physique. Ruby was starting to blush as Yang was blushing as well but smiling and having some PG-13 thoughts floating through her head. But as Ed turned around he caught everyone's attention, there was a large band aid on Ed's back.

"Ed! We're you hurt by the Grimm?" asked Double D panicked.

"Nah." said Ed as he pulled the large band aid back revealing a cookie with a bite out of it sticking to his skin. "Is that a cookie?" Asked Weiss with disgust in her voice. "Yup. I saved it." Said Ed as he broke the cookie into two pieces and ate the smaller one. "That is the most disgusting irrational-" screamed Weiss but was stopped by Double D.

"Just go with it." Said Double D as Weiss sped walked over to the bathroom to throw up.

"Want some?" Asked Ed handing out the half cookie to the two sisters.

"Umm... No thanks." Said Ruby suddenly losing her appetite.

"Sure. Why not?" Said Yang as she took the piece of cookie from Ed's hand and ate it. At this point Double D, Blake, and Ruby all ran to the bathroom as well to throw up. Meanwhile Eddy was sitting in a bean bag chair with a bag of chips in his lap with a face of disgust as he asked. "WHY!?"

"Seriously? I do the samething, I just keep candy in my bra instead." Said Yang as she pulled a sweet out of her bra and ate it. "HAVE SOME DIGNITY GIRL!" Yelled Blake as she left the bathroom along with all the others looking very sick walking in front of the TV to sit down. "Seriously? You guys lived with Ruby's mess I'm pretty sure you can live with this." Weiss and Blake both looked at each other and nodded while Ruby gave them a death glare.

"Well if there's one thing I know its that, Yang and Ed are going to get along like a house on fire." Said Double D.

"Ya got that right." Said Yang sitting by the others on the couch with Ed sitting next to Eddy on a beanbag chair

"So what are we watching?" Asked Eddy as he already opened up the back of chips and started shoving some chips in his mouth. "I don't know, let's see what's on." Said Ruby happily turning on the TV.

* * *

 _ **Later that night:**_

Later that night around 8:00 PM the Eds and Team RWBY were all getting along nicely while Ruby and Yang were playing a fantasy game, Eddy was reading some of the comic books Ed conveniently had with him when they were sucked into the portal along with eating a bag of chips. Double D was getting a lecture by Weiss on the history of remnant and on how the world worked along with telling him about her dust company (while bragging about it) and Double D vastly intrigued taking down pages of notes. Blake was sitting next to Ed on the couch reading her book and kinda getting irritated because Ed keeps changing the channel on the TV saying over and over out loud.

"Seen it! Seen it! Seen it! Seen it!"

"Ed... This is another world for you, you've seen none of the TV shows or movies this planet has to offer. So can you please pick a channel and stop saying-" Blake was interrupted.

"Seen it!"

"Nevermind."

"Jeez Ed. You couldn't have picked up any GOOD comic books before we were sucked into a portal to another world?" Asked Eddy.

"Seen it!"

"So Ed, Eddy, and Double D, just a hypothetical question, if someone were to make you weapons for the test tomorrow what would you want them to be?" Asked Ruby still playing the board game with Yang. "I would like the flipper to vanquish evil creatures miss." Said Ed. "Umm-" Responded Ruby. "He means a spatula." Said Double D only turning away from his notes for a second. "Oh okay. Wait why a spatula? Nevermind." said Ruby as she wrote down something on a note pad. "And what about you Eddy?" Asked Ruby.

"I guess, I don't know... Maybe a sword or something?" Said Eddy.

"Well I recall you being very skilled in the art of fish fighting Eddy." Said Double D jokingly.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Asked Weiss.

"Oh another individual named Rolf challenged Eddy to fight with fish." Said Double D.

"Wait who's Rolf?" Asked Yang.

"Someone from our world." Said Double D.

"Yeah... And you were the one who made us stay there afterword and have him put eels down our pants so we wouldn't 'offend him' any further!" Said Eddy frustrated as many of the members of RWBY started to laugh even Weiss.

Ruby continued to write down in her note book.

 _ **9:50 PM**_

Later on that night the group decided to watch a movie. But fortunately Ed conveniently brought along a couple of horror movies that he always seemed to carry around with him going into this world. The girls were very interested to see scary movies from Ed, Edd, n Eddy's world so they weren't against the idea of not seeing them. Ed had _Friday the 13th Part V, Nightmare On Elm Street,_ and _The_ _Texas Chainsaw Massacre._ They decided to watch _Nightmare On Elm Street_ first. They were around the first scene of Freddy Krueger chasing down the first victim in her dream.

"Woah! Razor gloves sound awesome as a weapon!" Said Ruby.

"Why dosen't she just punch him already?" Asked Yang.

"What happened to his face?!" asked Blake in terror.

"Well, this does not look well for our main protagonist here." Commented Double D.

"Eww! Why did he cut off his own fingers like that?! Gross!" Said Weiss.

"Oh man was his face falling off really necessary!? I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks because of you Ed! Ed? Ed!" Commented Eddy. But Ed wasn't listening, he was in tranced in the movie. As the bedroom scene took place with the dream slayer finally doing the deed and the girl getting flung all around the room like a rag doll, everyone except Yang and Ed were wincing from the horror and gore of the film. Weiss got so scared that she grabbed Eddy's arm and snuggled up to him out of fear. As Eddy saw this he started to sweat and blush a little. But Weiss shot up and pushed Eddy as she said.

"Hey why did you touch me?" Whispered Weiss.

"What?! You're the one who grabbed onto me because you were scared!" Whispered Eddy.

"Hmp! Whatever! Just mind your own business!" Said Weiss as she layed back down and grabbed onto Eddy again. As Eddy looked at her as she then responded with.

"I didn't say I didn't like it." Said Weiss giving a sour face while blushing still holding onto Eddy. Eddy just smiled a little and let it be.

 _ **11:30 PM**_

After seeing all of Earth's scariest movies most of the girls were still a little petrified and some of the Eds. All except Ed and Yang, even though one of the movies had a machete wielding hockey mask wearing killer in it whose favorite target was blond headed girls with large cleavages. Yang and Ed loved the horror movies, the rest would have nightmares from them. As they were finally finished with the movies everyone decided to head to bed, as the girls walked into their bedroom the Eds saw two very unstable bunk beds. Only being held up by stacks of books and rope. "Well that seems... Remarkably unstable." Commented Double D.

"Yeah we're working on that." Said Blake.

"Well good night you guys! I have an overnight project to do, so I guess I'll just see you in the morning. Bye!" Said Ruby as she turned around and started leaving.

"Okay then, goodbye sis!" Said Yang.

"So we're are we going to sleep?" Asked Eddy.

"Well... Ed can sleep with me in my bed if he wants." Said Yang pressing her finger to Eds chest and making circles.

"What about Ruby's extra bed? She said that she'll be out for an overnight project tonight so what if one of us just sleeps in her bed instead?" Asks Double D.

"Well I guess-" Yang continued but was interrupted by Eddy.

"Dibs!" Yelled Eddy as he raced up the bed and pulled the bed sheets back, no way he was sleeping on the floor or in some fruity sleeping bag the girls might have lying around. But when Eddy pulled the sheets back he saw weapon magazines scattered about, mysterious stains on the sheets he had no idea of the origin, and it had some of Ruby's underwear scattered about on the sheets. This made Eddy very uncomfortable. So he just went back down and said without any reason he wanted to sleep on the floor instead. Luckily the girls were nice enough to let them borrow the sleeping bag they brought to Beacon. Yet Eddy got stuck with a pink one with roses on it, no doubt Ruby's. As the Eds and Team RWBY all snuggled in for a good nights rest. There was a beastly noise. As it woke up all of Team RWBY they looked over and saw it was just Ed snoring.

* * *

 **Blacksmith's Room**

As Ruby made her way into a large metal room with many tools and various sheets of metal lying around she walked up to a table in the middle of the large metallic room and laid out here blueprints and notes she devised for making the weapons for the Eds. As she put on her blacksmith's apron and her goggles she pulled up one of the pieces of sheet metals and brought out her blow torch. Before she started she let out her first comment.

"Let's get forging."

 **A/N: Make sure to leave a review and tell me what else you'd like to see in this story. Thank you for reading. Bye.**


	5. The Test Pt I

**At Beacon:**

As the sun finally has risen above the academy of Beacon the inhabitants of Team RWBY's dorm started to wake up and stretch when the sunlight peered in the room. As Yang, Blake, Weiss, Double D, and Eddy got up from their naps they stretched and started to get ready for the day. As the girls decided to go to their bathroom to get dressed in their school uniforms the Eds continued on their own morning sessions to get ready for the day. But Ed was still asleep as the other Eds proceeded to wake him up.

"Oh Ed? Ed? Rise and shine sleepy head." Said Double D as he was then pulled away by Eddy who blew a horn into Ed's ear, making the big lump jump out of his sleeping bag.

"Private Do-Not-Enter is ready for duty chief!" Yelled Ed on his feet and giving a salute.

"Come on Ed, we need to be ready for the test today which is actually at... **9:00!?** " Screamed Double D out of fear.

"What's the big deal?" Asked Eddy.

"It's 8:55 Eddy! We only have five minutes to get to the testing spot before it starts!" Said Double D getting on his shoes at fast as he could and trying to get out the door. The other Eds followed out of panic as they tried to get out the door. "Hey wait! Where are you guys going?" Asked Blake hearing all the commotion and sticking her head out of the bathroom door. "8:55! TEST! LATE!" Was all that Double D could've yelled as all three of the Eds ran out the door. The girls realized that their class started at 9:00 so very similar to the Eds got dressed as quickly as they could and left to their class.

* * *

 **The Cliff Near the Emerald Forest:**

On the cliff were we're Professor Ozpin usually launches his students into the woods to survive the dark creatures known as the Grimm and retrieve artifacts to get into the prodigious fighting school. Standing there was the great Oz himself Professor Ozpin drinking his usual coffee looking out over the woods taking sips of his caffeine drink while the other teacher Professor Goodwitch was standing there looking at her scroll.

"Professor Ozpin, are you sure it's a wise idea to send these boys into the Emerald Forest without any prior training?" Asked Goodwitch.

"I believe there is much more to these boys then meets the eye. There's something special about them, I can feel it." Said Ozpin taking a sip of his coffee.

As Ozpin said this they heard rummaging from the forest behind them, as the two Professors turned their heads to look as they saw the three boys running out of the forest behind them. Emerging out of the forest covered in grass stains and pine needles out of breath, as Eddy said.

"We made it!... We made it!... That wasn't too hard huh Double D?" Asked Eddy still out of breath and smiling behind him.

"*Pant* *Pant* For heavens sakes! *Pant* *Pant* I think I lost about ten pound in this FanFiction!" Said Double D clearly out of breath.

"I'm hungry. Are you hungry guys? I haven't eaten all day." Said Ed with joy in his voice and not even a little exhaustion being heard in his voice.

Glynda looked over at Ozpin with the 'are you serious?' look as Ozpin just stood there looking as confident as ever taking another sip of his coffee.

"As I said Ms. Goodwitch, more than meets the eye." Ozpin then turned his head back to the boys.

"And as for you, welcome to your test of getting into Beacon, and right on time too it looks like." Said Ozpin looking at his watch.

"Well were happy to have shown up on time sir." Said Double D.

"Yes it is good, but unfortunately you won't be able to take the test without any weapons, unfortunately. Because it dosen't seem that you're blacksmith-"

"Hey I'm here!" Yelled the voice of Ruby from the woods.

"Well speak of the Devil." Said Ozpin amusingly. As Ruby ran from the woods she got in front of the Eds with a large sack in her hands.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I was up all night making weapons for your test today!" Said Ruby joyful, out of breathe and a little stress in her eyes.

"Oh Ruby how thoughtful of yo-" Began Double D but was cut off by Eddy.

"WOW REALLY?! What's mine look like!? Can it do the cool stuff like yours and the other weapons do?!" Asked Eddy out of excitement.

"YEAH! Me too Ruby?!" Asked Ed out of excitement as well.

"Woah hold your horses there boys! I'll give you your weapons one at a time. But Ed first." Said Ruby as she reached down into her back and started to pull something out that resembled a sword, but as it was pulled further out of the bag it was a five foot long spatula that was very sword-like. All sides of the long straight spatula were razor sharp with five teeth on one side of the head of the spatula. As Ruby handed the oversized kitchen silverware over to Ed Ruby explained her design and abilities of the weapon.

"It is a large bladed spatula that is strong enough to withstand enormous force along with having the ability to basically cut through anything. Also at the bottom of the handle there is a slaught we're you can load up dust and use them to enhance your defence, offence, and your projectile capabilities." Explained Ruby.

Ed just looked at his new weapon with a stupid smile on his face as he turned to Ruby and asked "What?"

"You put magic diamonds into it and it makes you stronger." Explained Ruby in a more simple way to understand. Ed felt so thankful for this gift as he pulled Ruby into a strangulating bear hug crushing her.

"Oh thank you little red riding hood! You are Eds new friend!" Said Ed.

"*Ack!* No problem Ed. *Ack!* But can you please let go of me? *Ack* You're crushing me! *Ack!* Not like this! Not like this!" Yelled Ruby over and over until Ed finally let her go.

The other Eds and Professor Ozpin smiled at this. As Ruby was getting breath back into her lungs she got back up and said "You're turn Eddy." As she rummaged through her large bag again. "Oh boy! Oh boy! I wonder if it's an axe that can turn into a tommy gun or a sword that can turn into a crossbow, or-!" Ruby held out a five foot long metallic blue and white swordfish with yellow eyes and a long razor sharp bladed point for the nose.

"... What?" Was all Eddy could say.

"Well, you did say you wanted a sword for your weapon and Double D did say that you have experience with fighting with fish so I thought what if I got you a weapon that was both a sword and a fish a the same time huh?" Said Ruby.

"I... *Sigh* nevermind. So is there anything this thing can do at all besides be a stupid fish?" Asked Eddy very disappointed.

"Well besides just being a blunt weapon and a bladed weapon at the same time it can also be used to block vicious attacks from opponents, propel you through the water if you ever get caught in a strong current or stream, also the head can flip back revealing a cannon that when loaded with dust can be used to produce destructive attacks upon your enemies." Explained Ruby.

"... *Sigh* fine I'll give it a chance." said Eddy putting the weapon away for later use.

"And last but not least, Double D." Said Ruby as she pulled out another weapon that looked drastically different from Ed and Eddy's weapons, it basically looked like a large magnifying glass with many different gears on it. "Well thank you Ruby. But may I ask what this weapon is?" Asked Double D being handed the large magnifying glass.

"When I asked you what your preferred weapon is you said that you care less for violence and more for learning so I created a weapon for you that was based off of a magnifying glass. With it you can use it to discover the world around you and use the light from the sun to focus through the high powered magnifying glass and use it as a solar beam, it can also transform into-" Ruby reached over to Double D and transformed the weapon into the handle of a sword. "-a sword. You can either use solar energy, dust, or even your own aura to generate a light blade on the handle that basically has the ability to cut through anything." Double D seemed already to be very impressed with the weapon he received, but Ruby wasn't done yet. "I can also transform into-" Ruby then pressed another button on the device as it transformed yet again into a gauntlet with the glass itself being held upright on top of Double D's wrist. Something like a cannon in a way. "-an awesome gauntlet that already enhances your striking power and gives you the ability to shoot incredibly powerful solar blasts as well. Kinda like Yang. Thats all." Said Ruby finally finishing.

"WHAT!? Double D gets an awesome weapon with all the cool gizmos on it while I get stuck with this stupid swordfish?!" Asked/Yelled Eddy out of frustration.

"Oh don't pay attention to him Ruby, I am very impressed with the weapon that you provided me, me and Ed both love our new weapons. And later in time Eddy will love his too." Said Double D.

"NO I WON'T!" Yelled Eddy.

"Just ignore him. I am very impressed with the design of this weapon Ruby. You have some major talent." Complemented Double D.

"Yeah! YOU ROCK RUBY!" Cheered Ed raising his 'Flipper' up in the air out of joy.

"Yeah... Great..." Mumbled Eddy still upset. Double D slapped Eddy over the head.

"Oh stop! He he he he, you guys are to kind-I uh-he he your too kind." Said Ruby a little embarrassed by the praise she got rubbing the back of her head.

"It seems like Ruby was finished on time, never underestimated you, never will." Said Ozpin taking another sip of his coffee.

"Now if we're done gesturing around we do have a test we need to start." Said Goodwitch clicking the keys on the scroll she was holding.

"You're right , Ruby you can take the transportation vehicle me and Goodwitch have taken here and tell the driver to take you back to the Academy. If Professor Oobleck asks why you were late just tell him that you had an extra credit assignment by Professor Ozpin." Said Ozpin with a smile.

"Thank you Mr. Ozpin, and good luck on the test guys! Oh and good luck getting your semblances!" Said Ruby walking away.

"Wait hold on! What are semblances?" Asked Eddy.

"Oh yeah, you don't know what semblances are. Semblances are the manifestations of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user. We all here discover ours at some point in our world, maybe you'll discover yours too. Sorry guys but I have to get to class, good luck!" Said Ruby speeding away to the vehicle that would take her to class.

"I guess she means superpowers then." Said Double D putting his weapon away.

"Just when I thought this world couldn't get any cooler!" Said Ed.

"Okay then gentlemen, let's start the test. Please go over there and stand in those panels please." Said Goodwitch still typing away on her scroll while the Eds moved to the spots near the edge of the cliff.

"Now after you all find each other and partner up you will head to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition on the way, do not hesitate to eliminate everything in your paths, or you will die." Said Ozpin dead serious. All the Eds gave uncomfortable looks.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiations. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each of you will chose one and make it back to the top of the cliff, you will guard that idem as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Umm... Yes Professor, I have a quest-" Double D was cut off and ignored.

"Good. Now take your positions." Said Ozpin, the Eds were a little confused on what 'positions' to take, so they just made the best battle positions they could think of.

"Umm... Sir, I have a question. How exactly are we going to get into the Wo-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Double D as he was launched up into the air by the panel he was standing on.

Eddy just looked at Ozpin with a mixed look of fear and venom as he began to say "Oh you sick-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eddy wasn't able to finish as he was launched up into the air along with Double D.

"Here we go." Said Ed with his dumb smile and lazy eyes being launched into the air as well.

Ozpin just looked up at the flying Eds as he took another sip of coffee.

* * *

 **Oobleck's Class:**

As all the students entered the classroom and took their seats Professor Oobleck walked in front of his students, as he cleared his through and began to say his first words. "Good morning class. Today we will be observing our three new students Ed, Eddward or 'Double D', and Eddy who are taking the Beacon Academy Initiation test. As drone cameras will be following them around, seeing first hand how new students will react and try to solve their problems." Said Oobleck turning around and looking at the large screens about him showing Oobleck, Team RWBY, JNPR, CAVY, CRDL, Cinder's group, SSSN, and others were watching how the Eds would perform.

* * *

 **Emerald Forest:**

As the Eds were flying through the air they were wondering how they even got into this mess. But as the Eds fell farther down they tried their best to land in ways that would bruise them the least. As Eddy was the first to fall as he would fall on a tall tree and hit every branch on the way down until he hit the ground and muttered "He he, Granddad you ran another stop sign."

"Oh I hope he's okay!" Said Velvet with a concerned look.

"What an idiot!" Said Cardin laughing along with his buddies.

Much of the class were laughing at this while the other half had concerned faces on, including Weiss. Yang saw this and started to joke with Wiess. "Hey Weiss, you seemed very concerned for Eddy over there, you like him?" Weiss's face started to flare up as she started to spurt out "N-No I was just worried about his condition, I mean, he hit every branch on the way down and hit the ground too. I just hope that he's okay " Said Weiss. "Don't worry Weiss, I'm sure your boyfriend is fine."

"HEY!" Yelled Weiss, her face flaring up even redder then before.

The door to the classroom was then slammed open as Ruby ran in saying "Sorry I was late to class , I was doing extra credit work from Professor Ozpin." Said Ruby.

"That's alright Ruby, please take your seat. We were just watching how our new students performing in the initiative test." Said Oobleck.

As Eddy picked himself up from the ground he shook his head getting rid of his dizziness and observing his surroundings. "Okay, launched off a cliff by a crazy white haired guy, and thrown into the woods that is filled with monsters. Okay, first I need to find Ed and Double D." Said Eddy trying to get his priorities together, as he heard Double D screams as he was still flying through the air above Eddy and Ed was laughing while he was flying through the air as well. "Guess I found them, better make sure they don't get eaten." Said Eddy as he ran in the direction of where they were falling.

As Double D was falling he was trying to think as hard as he could how he can cushion his fall or prevent smashing into the ground. 'Come on Eddward think! think! You created a machine that can allow others to jump into other worlds! You've created a vehicle out of nothing but garbash! Think Eddward! Think! Oh, I got it!' Thought Double D.

The students were in suspense, wondering how this new student will plan out his landing strategy or just fall like his comrade did. 'Come on Double D! I know your smart, I know you can think of something.' Thought Blake, she didn't say this out loud so Yang wouldn't make fun of her as she did with Weiss.

As Double D was falling he pulled out the weapon he was given by Ruby and transformed it into its gauntlet form. "What the heck is he doing?" Asked Jaune. Double D charged as much as the suns rays as he could before he started to get too close to the ground. "MATH DON'T FAIL ME NOW!" Yelled Double D as he used his weapon to use solar blasts to slow down his movement and avoid colliding with any trees or mountains, he used his large brain to calculate exactly where he should shoot to make his landing softer. After a few more calculated blasts of solar energy he was only about a foot away from the ground. As Double D was finally close enough to the ground to land he slowly lowered his feet but tripped on a small pebble he didn't see and tumbled on the ground and came to a stop.

Blake was beginning to worry again if Double D was okay, until Double D picked himself up and stretching his back producing a cracking noise as he commented "I think I bruised my coccyx." But Double D quickly seemed to recover as he looked around at his surroundings. "Oh no... I hope he's not seriously hurt." Said Blake with a concerned look on her face. Blake then realized she said that sentence out loud as she covered her mouth and looked over at Yang, who had a mischievous look on her face. Ready to joke with Blake as well. As Double D was still stretching to make sure that nothing was broken, he heard a noise from the bushes behind him, Double D quickly turned around and pulled out his weapon in its original magnifying glass form aiming it towards the bush he was suspecting was making the noise. "Who's there!?" Asked Double D out of fear. "Don't make me use this!" Yelled Double D still holding the weapon in front of him in defence. Out of Edd's fear he accidentally fired the weapon when he didn't want to and fired a solar beam at the bush. Which Eddy then jumped out of and dove out of the way of the incoming solar beam which annihilated the bush that Eddy was previously in.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU SOCKHEAD?! ARE YOU NUTS?!" Yelled Eddy as he was still lying on the ground.

"OH NO EDDY! I'm so sorry! I thought you were a Grimm!" Said Double D as he ran over to Eddy and helped him off of the ground.

"WOW! That was close!" Said Nora.

"Well I'm not! Anyway we need to get looking for Ed." Said Eddy brushing the dirt off of his shirt. "I believe I know where he's going to land." Said Double D looking up in the sky along with Eddy seeing Ed still falling while laughing. As Ed was still falling through the sky he was heading to a hill with broken and sharp pointy rocks making it up. The class started to cringe, knowing that this was going to hurt for Ed. But as Ed collided with the hill of sharp rocks he was tumbling down it while laughing. The kids in the class were all stunned that this guy was tumbling down a hill of sharp hard rocks but was laughing.

"Oh my, why isn't he in pain?" Asked Pyrrah out of concern.

"Why is he laughing?! Isn't that supposed to hurt!?" Asked Sun Wukong.

As Ed was still tumbling down the hill Eddy and Double D was standing at the bottom trying to look for their friend. As the two Eds heard the laughter of their best friend they turned around to see their big dumb Oaf of a friend tumbling down the hill falling on top of Eddy and Double D while still continuing to tumble and stop only a few feet away from his friends.

"Hey blowhard you dented my new hair!" Said Eddy straightening his new awesome anime hair. As Double D got up he spit out a huge rock out of his mouth.

"WOAH! Do it again! Hahaha!" Said Ed getting up and laughing even more. The students of the class were all still amazed how this guy could be launched in the air, fall into a rocky hill, tumble down it, fall on top of his two friends, and say 'Do it again'.

"Is he indestructible or something?!" Asked Ruby.

"I bet he is!" Said Yang with a smile on her face.

"This guy has to be indestructable! I mean, who can survive falling down a rocky mountain and like it!?" Said Neptune.

"Well come on Ed, we need to go find those relics." Said Eddy, walking what he presumed to be north. "Eddy your going the wrong way! Besides I brought along a compass." Said Double D pulling out a compass from his hat and looking at it. "Don't worry! I'll find the way!" Said Ed as he grabbed the compass from Double D, licked the front part of it and stuck it to his face pulling out his Flipper and running in the direction which was north. "This way to the castle!" Yelled Ed running. "Thats right Ed! Lead us to those relics!" Said Eddy. "Wait up fellows!" Yelled Double D following his friends.

"Wait, where did Ed get a spatula sword from?" Asked Weiss referring to Eds Flipper.

"Oh, I was asked by Professor Ozpin to make weapons for all three of the Eds." Said Ruby.

"Looks like you did a good job on them Ruby. So that's were Double D got that gauntlet from." Complemented Blake.

As Ed was running through the forest, Flipper in hand pointing forwards. Ed then ran into a large bolder as he said "At the end of the trail, you will hit a large bolder!"

"That's a bolder!" Said Eddy.

"Next, touch the sword planted in the rock." Said Ed.

"Okay! Got it!" Said Eddy touching the sword in the rock as Ed began to run forward again with Eddy following. As Double D began to catch up with them seeing the sword planted in the stone and stopping in his tracks.

"Well I never! Who would leave a perfectly good sword planted in the rock-" The skinny nerd wasn't able to finish as Eddy grabbed Double D's arm and pulled him along.

"That actually is pretty weird, who would leave a rock in a stone in the middle of the forest like that?" Commented Ren.

"Okay now! Turn around and take 30 steps backwards!" Said Ed slamming into another tree. "Ed that isn't a map it's a compass!" Yelled Double D. Eddy turned around and started to count taking 30 steps backwards. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10-" Eddy went on counting taking those steps backwards "27, 28, 29, 30!" Said Eddy as he turned around expecting to see a tall abandoned castle and the relics just sitting on petlestoles just waiting for someone to pick them up. But instead all Eddy saw was a large mountain in front of him in an open field with a pile of rocks covering some sort of cave area. And four Beowolves, two Boarbatusks, two Ursa's and a Beringel standing there. Eddy was petrified standing there. As his two friends caught up to him they saw the same Grimm as well.

"Oh man those guys are gonna get creamed!" Said Cardin.

"This does not look good for those three boys." Said Coco Adel.

"Oh... this is bad." Said Jaune.

All that could've been said before the Grimm roared out and attacked, was Eddy who yelled out "ED YOU IDIOT!" The two Beowolves were the first two to charge at Eddy and knock him into a tree. The two Boarbatusks charged after Double D, but luckily Double D was fast enough to jump out of the way of the dark boars attacks and pull out his weapon. The two large major Ursai ran after Ed, but as one of the Ursai charged at Ed, Ed was strong enough to stop the large dark bear from knocking him back struggling with the Ursa's strength. As Ed struggled with the beast as he yelled out "UGH! STOP!" Said Ed as he then picked up the Ursa by the head and tossed it at the other incoming Ursa knocking both the beasts back.

As the two Ursa got back up and prepared their attack yet again Ed pulled his Flipper out and prepared for battle yet again. As the two Ursai ran after Ed with razor sharp teeth and razor sharp claws Ed pulled back his weapon and yelled "THIS WORLD IS NOT YOUR SALAD BAR!" Yelled Ed as he ran after the Ursai and smashed it into the ground using the flat side of his giant spatula sword to crush the beast, as the other beast ran after Ed ready to take his head off with one paw strike Ed used the blade of the Flipper to cut the Ursa's paw off.

"Way to go Ed!" Cheered Yang.

"Good job Butter Toast boy!" Cheered Nora.

Ed then cut the beast sideways in half with the sharp side of his Flipper. Defeating the beast. "The Ursaisusus has been slain!" Yelled Ed. With Eddy he was facing off against the two Beowolves, Eddy still recovering from being tossed against a tree yet again. Eddy virtually had absolutely no experience fighting whatsoever, the only times he fought was when he would beat up someone for making him mad or foiling his plans. Eddy could only think of two things that he could use to actually fight, first remember every action or adventure movie he's ever watched in the past and copy the fighting moves from the characters in the movies as best as he could and tap into that immense rage he had. Eddy pulled out his swordfish and held it in front of him ready to battle. As one of the Beowolves lunge out and attacked Eddy he jumped out of the way as the tree that Eddy was previously in front of was cut in half by the Beowolf's claws. 'Better make sure they don't hit me!' Thought Eddy as he tried his best to dodge the incoming attacks of the other Beowolf, as Eddy remembered back to all the fighting movies he saw he gained the strength he needed and started using his swordfish to fight back against the dark wolves. He began to swing his sword the best that he could until he cut open the Beowolf's knee making the beast fall down on its undamaged knee. Eddy started to smirk at this as he cut off the right arm of the Grimm and jumped back a few feet aiming his swordfish directly at the Beowolf. The head of the fish flipped back as a hot red blast of fire came from the cannon and blew the Beowolf's head off. The other Beowolf then came charging in gnashing its teeth and readying its claws ready to destroy this spiky headed human.

Eddy tried to block the attack with his metal swordfish but he wasn't fast enough as the Beowolf knocked Eddy back yet again. Many of the students in the classroom looked very concerned for the state of the scam artists well being, especially Weiss. "Oh no." Said Weiss covering her mouth out of fear. Eddy was on the floor hurt, trying his best to pick himself up and fight. But he had a new feeling just besides regular anger or regular greed, it was UNYIELDING RAGE! Eddy picked himself right off of the ground and stared down the creature. Eddy then started to take in as much air into his lungs as possible and after his lungs reached their full capacity Eddy started to yell at the beast with his new semblance.

"GET LOST WOLFY!" Yelled Eddy with his new sonic scream that was so powerful it shattered the Beowolf's ear drums and sent it flying away. Everyone in the class was shocked but pleasantly surprised by the new semblance acquired by Eddy.

"He found his semblance." Said Weiss.

"Screaming really loud?" Asked Ruby.

"That's not surprising." Commented Blake.

"Woah! That was so cool! I can scream so loud I can send monsters flying away! AWESOME!" Screamed Eddy but accidentally sending a few trees flying away. "Ugh... Guess I got to be careful with this new power." Said Eddy keeping his voice lower.

Double D was stuck fighting the two Boarbatusks as he was stuck dodging the attacks by the two dark hogs. As Double D was backed into a tree he transformed his magnifying glass weapon into his solar saber mode and held it in a fighting position while saying to himself over and over "Courage Eddward! Courage!" As he was ready to fight against the two Boarbatusks. As one of the Boarbatusks ran towards Double D and turned into its spin dash mode it knocked Double D backwards, Double D luckily blocked the attack so he wouldn't receive too much damage.

"Oh no! Double D is getting creamed!" Said Yang.

"Oh no he isn't. " Said Ruby looking at Double D with a growing smile.

"What do you mean Ruby?" Asked Blake.

"He's not losing, he's just observing his enemies movements and abilities to search for its weaknesses and exploit it!" Said Ruby.

"But wait how do you know that?" Asked Weiss.

"I do the same thing." Said Ruby.

"Wow, he's really smart." Said Blake. 'I hope that smarts keeps him safe.'

As the Boarbatusk ran after Double D again Double D dodged another charge and managed to use his solar blade to severely damage the pig's back armor. But when the pig charged at Double D yet again it managed to knock Double D's weapon out of his hands, he was defenceless. Double D let out an "Oh dear." as he looked at the Boarbatusk's four eyes, and the dark pig charged once more with a vicious spin attack. Double D turned his head away closing his eyes and had his hands in front of him, trying to defend himself as best as he could without his weapon. But nothing hit Double D, he slowly opened his eyes and looked up seeing the Boarbatusk hovering there in the air. How was this happening? But Double D then soon realized that it was not the pig doing this or some other outside force doing this. It was him. Double D has acquired telekinesis! Double D tested this theory by flinging his arms down and right. Smashing the pig on the ground and on the side of the mountain with incredible force. After Double D flung the pig around, he used his telekinesis to fling the pig hundreds of miles up into the sky and out of the Emerald Forest. Double D was easily amazed by his own power as he said.

"AMAZING! I HAVE ACQUIRED TELEKINESIS!" Said Double D still very amazed.

"Great job Double D!" Cheered Blake.

"Nice going! Double D got his semblance!" Said Ruby.

"Good job sockhead, you managed to beat a pig. Way to go." Said Eddy walking towards Double D.

"Yes Eddy, and I heard your new voice that could rattle the timbers of every house in a seventy-block vicinity." Said Double D mocking Eddy.

"Yeah whatever! Where's Ed?" Asked Eddy looking around just to find Ed standing behind, spooking Eddy.

"Where did you come from?"

"Blame my parents Eddy." Said Ed.

"So did you take care of the gorilla Ed?" Asked Eddy.

"The what?" Asked Ed. Double D and Eddy heard a deep growl behind them as they turned around to see the Bringel. But before Double D and Eddy could pull out their weapons the dark gorilla used its immense strength to knock the two Eds aside as the beast looked over Ed continuing to growl. As Ed was frightened and didn't know what to do he held his Flipper in front of him as a shield. But the Bringel smacked it out of Eds hands implanting it into a tree several feet behind him. As Ed saw that he was now defenceless he dodged a crushing blow by the angry Bringel and started run towards his Flipper that was stuck in the side of the tree.

"Oh no! Ed!" Said Yang with a very scared and concerned tone in her voice.

As Ed was running towards the tree he heard a squeal behind him as he looked back and saw the Boarbatusk that Double D forgot to slay. "EVIL!" Yelled Ed as the dark pig did its spin dash and knocked Ed into a tree causing Ed to spin on a branch and fall face first on the ground. As Ed got back up he saw the raging Bringel and ferocious Boarbatusk running after Ed, tearing apart trees and bushes just to get to the lovable lump. Ed grabbed his Flipper implanted in the tree and started to heave a mighty heave. The students of the class were all on the edges of their seats to see what's about to happen. But as the Grimm gorilla and dark boar were only a few more feet away, Ed successfully pulled the Flipper from the tree and stabbed it into the Bringel's remaining eye. The Bringel started to scream and grumble as it stumbled back out of pain. The class started to cheer.

"AWESOME ED! You defeated the Bringel!" Cheered Yang as well as the rest of Team RWBY and many of the other Teams as well.

As the gorilla stumbled back even further it fell into a powerful stream nearby. As Ed and the class both started to feel joy and relief wash over them, they heard a vicious squeal as they saw the angry Boarbatusk charging at Ed. But before it got to him the dark pig was stopped by an invisible force, the force turned out to be Double D as he levitated the pig higher up into the air, as Double D looked over at Eddy and gave him a nod. Eddy filled up his lungs and let out a tremendous scream sending the Boarbatusk flying through trees for about a mile, destroying it for good. As Ed picked himself up he and his two friends took a breather from as the craziness that just happened.

"So you guys got your superpowers?" Asked Ed out of excitement.

"You know it! I can scream so loud that I can clear an entire forest and Sockhead here can move things with his mind." Said Eddy making Eds smile grow even larger.

"Its called tele-kin-esis Eddy, it's not that difficult to say. Any who on forward gentlemen! Let's find that castle." Said Double D moving along.

"Hey hold on Double D, what about this blocked off cave over here?" Asked Eddy suggesting the cave on the side of the mountain that was cut off by a pile of rocks.

"That is not the castle Eddy, we need to find the castle, get the relics, and leave before any more Grimm show up." Said Double D.

"But just think about this Double D, that crazy Oz guy literally tossed us off a mountain and put us into a life or death situation just to get into his crazy monster fighting school. Does this make any sense to you?" Asked Eddy.

"Well it is pretty odd yes, but I truly believe that Professor Ozpin-" But before Double D could finish he was interrupted by Eddy.

"You're just scared to go in the cave Double D! You can easily use your telekin-watsitever and use it to throw all the rocks out of the way. Maybe a relic could be in there." Suggested Eddy.

"I am not afraid!" Argued Double D.

"You're just a big chicken!" Yelled Eddy.

"I'm not a chicken!" Argued Double D back.

"Okay, then move those rocks brainiac." Said Eddy smirking.

"*Sigh* Small things amuse small minds I suppose." Said Double D as he used his newly acquired telekinesis to move the rocks out of the way.

"Good job sockhead! Now lets get movin." Said Eddy as he was the first one to enter the cave.

"I'm on your tail bucko!" Said Ed following along, as Double D walked in the pitch black dark cave next.

"This is getting increasingly dangerous Eddy!" Said Double D.

"Don't worry Double D, we'll just get the Relics, and get out of here." Said Eddy.

"Is that you tickling me Eddy?" Asked Ed.

"That is a very bad idea." Said Jaune putting his hands over his face.

"Yes, as I recalled last time someone walked in that cave it didn't end up so well." Said Pyrrah.

As they Eds continued on they found a light hanging there in the tunnel. "Oh there you are!" Said Eddy as he tried to grab the relic, but the relic just moved out of Eddy's reach. "What the!? Get over here you! AHHA! I got you!" Said Eddy as he finally got ahold of the moving relic. "I umm... Eddy..." Said Double D out of fear as the relic Eddy was holding on to picked him off the ground and having him look into ten primal eyes. "Oh no..." Was all that Eddy could say. "Shush! My yeast is rising." Said Ed out of nowhere.

There were screams heard from the cave as Ed and Double D were thrown out and the cave entrance was smashed open revealing a huge Death Stalker with Eddy hanging onto the tail of the beast while the dark scorpion was flinging the scam artist all around. Until Eddy was flung forward on the ground in next to his two friends. And as if like magic two King Taijitu's slithered out of the forest and raised up looking down upon the Eds. As it only got worse a giant Nevermore flew out of the sky and landed near the Eds looking down upon them like a little snack for the big bird."WHY DOES FATE HATE US SO MUCH!?" Asked Eddy into the sky. The entire classroom was stunned that all for of these huge Grimm all came out of nowhere and were about to eat these new students on the first day. All except for Cinder and her team who were secretly hoping that the Grimm would have a good meal today. As the Eds picked themselves up quickly, they looked around to see all the threats that were hovering over them. Eddy was the first to speak up.

"So sockhead, have any plans?" Eddy asked hopefully.

"Well I think-" But before Double D could finish his sentence Ed grabbed both the scam artist and the skinny nerd in hand and ran away holding them, running north, and screaming out.

"RETREAT! WE ARE OUT NUMBERED!"

As Ed ran away carrying his two friends the four large Grimm followed along chasing after the three Eds. Everyone in Ooblecks class were hanging off the edges of their seats waiting to see what will happen next. As the Eds were still running Ed ran up a hill but the Nevermore then threw its giant razor sharp feathers down at the ground stopping the Ed boys in their path. As the Eds were recovering from the Nevermore assault they all looked around them to see the Death Stalker, the two King Taijitu's, and the giant Nevermore charging at them.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE EATEN!" Yelled Eddy out of fear.

"BLAH BLAH BLAH!" Was all that Double D could think of to say for his last words.

But Ed got up pointing to the sky with his finger and a determined look on his face as he said "Now it's my turn!"

As the monsters were closing in on the Ed boys Ed grabbed his two friends and flew into the air away from the large Grimm accompanied by a buzzing sound like a fly, flying away from the hungry beasts. The students were without a doubt flabbergasted, while Ruby and Yang were looking at Ed's antics with stars in their eyes. "HOW IS HE EVEN DOING THAT!?" Asked Weiss out loud hoping somebody would answer her."I can't even do that!" Yelled Nora. Back with the Eds, as Ed was flying the Grimm were still trying to chase the three Eds down, the Nevermore was the closest using its beak, talons, and huge wings to try and knock the Eds out of the sky. Every single assault by the large avian bird missed, but after the Nevermore got one more hit at the flying Ed he's buzzing noise started to stutter as it finally worn out making the Eds susceptible to gravity. As the Eds were spinning out of control crashing, they landed on the bridge of the abandoned castle they were sent to look for.

As the Eds did their best to recover from the experience they turned around to see the Death Stalker walking over the bridge towards them, as they turned back around to try and go the other way they were blocked by the huge Nevermore sitting there on the opposite side of the bridge, the Eds were virtually trapped. Eddy and Double D both pulled out their weapons prepared to fight even though they may not win. But two tails snatched up Eddy and Double D that belonged to the two King Taijiu's that were hiding under the bridge. They started crushing the two Eds with their bone crushing strength, as all that Ed could do was fall on his knees on the ground not knowing what to do next. Oobleck's class were all in shock, especially team RWBY who were all terrified for the lives of the Eds. Even Yang was starting become terrified of this depressing sight. As Oobleck was about to turn off the transmission, something began to happen.

As the Death Stalker moved closer to Ed it lunged its stinger right at Ed. But right before it was even a foot close enough to Ed he grabbed the stinger of the Death Stalker and tore it off, causing the Death Stalker to cry out in pain and take several steps back. Everyone, the class and the other two Eds were shocked by this sight, the lovable oaf of the group who wouldn't even hurt a fly ripped off the stinger of a giant scorpion. But that wasn't the end of it. Ed began to laugh as he started to grow in size and transform.

"What's happening to him?!" Asked Jaune.

"What is he doing?!" Asked Pyrrah.

"Is he transforming?" Asked Nora trying to get a better look at whats happening.

"If he is transforming, what is he transforming into?" Asked Ren.

"Wait! I think he's growing bigger!" Said Blake.

"His form is also changing!" Said Weiss.

"What is he..." Trailed off Yang.

"Oh my Oum..." Said Ruby.

As Eddy and Double D got a look at Ed. all that Eddy could muster out was "Oh my Antonucci..."

As Ozpin was looking at the Eds activities still standing on the cliff watching them through his scroll, all he said was "Well. I believe the boy found his Semblance."

"I AM A MONSTER! BLLLLLAUUUUUUUUURRRRRGHHHHHHAAAAA!" Roared Edzilla.

 **A/N: If your wondering what Edzilla wound look like just go on look up _EDZILLA_ (In all caps)by _ConzillatheGreat._ Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter is coming out soon. Post your review. Bye.**


	6. The Test Pt II

**Emerald Forest:**

All the students, faculty, the other Eds, and even the Grimm were all beyond stunned as they looked upon the vicious and terrifying sight of Edzilla. Edzilla roared his mighty roar as he stared down the Death Stalker. The Death Stalker was both stunned and terrified by this new human that was strong enough to rip off its tail and transform into a monster as well. In the classroom almost everyone had their own thoughts floating through their heads, most of them were shocked, many of them were awed, some thought that this guy could've been a new species of Grimm. And as for Yang and Ruby, Yang thought Ed got 300% hotter and Ruby had stars in her eyes saying.

"Must... Pet... Now..."

Edzilla roared at the Death Stalker. Which the Death Stalker snapped out of its gaze and lunged at Edzilla with its two remaining pinchers. But all that Edzilla did was grab the Death Stalkers right pincher with his own mini mouths at the end of its tentacles, latching on to its pincher, and ripping it off. The Death Stalker screamed out in pain once again as Edzilla let out another mighty roar. But Edzilla wasn't finished there, Edzilla grabbed the Death Stalkers remaining pincher with his mouth and started slamming the giant scorpion on the bridge over and over cracking it. The Nevermore snapped out of its gaze as it flew up into the sky and let down a barrage of incoming razor sharp giant black feathers, but Edzilla used his immense strength to pick up the Death Stalker and used it as a shield to block against the onslaught of giant feathers. The second the barrage ended Edzilla swung the Death Stalker in a circle to build up momentum and threw it at the hovering Nevermore. Sending the giant dark avian back several dozen feet and falling into the dark pit below the castle along with the near to death Death Stalker.

"SKREEEEONGK!" Roared the mighty Edzilla as he turned over to the two King Taijiu's that were still strangling his friends with their tails. The two snakes looked over at the vicious Edzilla as they both looked back at each other and agreed they they would have to work together and forget about the young hunters that they were currently strangulating to take this huge threat down. The King Taijiu's agreed as they let go of Eddy and Double D and Lunged at Edzilla biting him and wrapping around him trying to kill him either by strangulating him or wearing him down with the constant biting. But Edzilla's skin was so thick that the King Taijiu's couldn't even puncture his skin with their venomous fangs. The whole class was cheering Ed on.

"Is skin is to thick! They can't poison him!" Cheered Ruby.

"Show those Grimm who's boss Ed!" Cheered Yang.

"Send those Grimm back to the dark hole that they crawled out off!" Cheered Sun.

"Go Butter toast boy!" Cheered Nora.

As the snakes were attacking Edzilla they realized that his skin was too thick to puncture, soon Edzilla realized this too and used it to his advantage. Edzilla grabbed the white King Taijiu that was trying to strangulate Edzilla by wrapping around his chest as Edzilla clamped his jaws down on the white snake flinging it back and forth violently. Edzilla was still thrashing the white snake as he threw the snake at the remaining castle that was still standing smashing the giant white snake through one of the standing walls. As Double D and Eddy got up they both started to recover from almost being crushed to death and looking onwards at their friend who has somehow morphed into Edzilla and is fighting one of the King Taijiu's.

"Oh dear! It seems that Ed has somehow morphed into Edzilla! Is that his semblance?" Said Double D.

"Oh no! When he's done with the snake he'll come after us next!" Said Eddy fearful.

"I don't believe so Eddy! I think he's in control this time! He can handle the snake for now! We need to go and find those relics before the whole castle collapses!" Said Double D, Eddy nodded as they ran into the castle. "Don't worry Ed! We'll be back for you!" Said Double D turning back and saying that. "JUST GO!" Screamed Edzilla still fighting the giant black snake. As Eddy and Double D ran into the castle to find the relics Edzilla was still wrestling with the giant snake. But before Edzilla knew it the King Taijiu wrapped itself around Edzilla's neck squeezing as tight as it could, trying to kill Edzilla. But as Edzilla started to kneel down Edzilla reached his mouth down and like the King Taijiu's sibling bit down on it making the snake release its grasp. Edzilla dropped the dark snake back on the ground as it grabbed ahold of its tail and started slamming it into the ground back and forth viciously. Until Ezilla grabbed the King Taijiu by the neck and smashed it into the bridge below it, sending the snake into the dark abyss. The class went crazy.

With Eddy and Double D they both ran into the castle and found three golden objects that seemed to resemble chess pieces. On columns were three different chess pieces, one was a Knight piece, one was a Rock piece, and the last was a Kings piece. As Eddy and Double D walked over they each picked up a different piece. Eddy picked up the King piece and Double D picked up the Knight piece.

"Chess pieces? These were the stupid relics we were supposed to find? Are they supposed to mean something?" Asked Eddy looking at his King's piece in disappointment.

"Well Eddy, actually they do. The Knight that I'm holding resembles education, wealth, and bravery. The King your holding resembles power and divinity. And the Rock over there resembles physical power and defence." Explained Double D.

"Yeah fine whatever Garry Kimovich, lets just get the relics and go." Said Eddy.

But as Double D was reaching for the Rock piece Edzilla busted in through the entrance that was too small for him to go through. As Eddy and Double D looked up at the monster they were still shaking, even though he did fight off the Grimm they weren't sure if Ed was still... Ed. Eddy was the first one to reach out and see if Ed was still in control.

"Ed... Is that you?" Asked Eddy.

"... HUG ME!" Yelled Edzilla.

"He's him." Said Double D.

Edzilla then proceeded to hug both Eddy and Double D twirling around in a circle in a huge bear hug, as the students in the class began to laugh.

"Hello!" Said Edzilla.

"ED!" Yelled Eddy.

"Hello!"

"ED!"

"Hello!"

"ED! SHUT UP AND LET US DOWN!" Yelled Eddy as Edzilla obeyed and let down both of his friends.

"Come on monobrow! Grab that chess piece over there and let's get out of here." Said Eddy as him and Double D headed to the exit.

"I'm on my way buckos!" Said Edzilla as he grabbed the Rock piece and followed his two friends. As the Eds made there way to the bridge on the other side of the castle, they heard an angry shriek as they saw the Nevermore fly from under the bridge and up in the air. Ed failed to destroy it. Edzilla handed his piece over to Eddy as he walked forward and said. "You guys get over the bridge and go to a safe place. I'll handle the pidgen!" Said Edzilla as Edzilla jumped up high enough that he grabbed the flying Nevermore by the leg and started to wrestle with it taking their battle into the air.

"Is it me or does Ed's vocabulary improve once he's in his monster form?" Asked Double D.

"Come on Sockhead!We need to get out of here! Ed can handle this!" Said Eddy as he and Double D ran over the bridge. But before they could get across the Nevermore nose dived from the air with Edzilla on its back flying through the bridge breaking it in two. "GREAT! What now!?" Asked Eddy now unable to walk across the broken bridge. Double D was stroking his chin trying to think of what to do next as he pulled out his magnifying glass. "Eddy I have an idea! When I was doing research on dust I discovered that there is a type of dust called gravity that can allow us to be propelled forward! And fortunately I brought some just in case!" Said Double D as he handed the gravity dust to Eddy as he loaded his weapon. They both loaded their weapons with the dust as they aimed their weapons to the ground and fired, sending them high into the air. Back with Edzilla he was in the air still battling the Nevermore. But the Nevermore wouldn't give up so easily as it did a barrel roll and got Edzilla off of it. As Eddy and Double D were continuing to run Edzilla landed in front of the two Eds picking himself back up.

"Ow! My lasagna!" Said Ed as he got up from the creator he made and rubbed his head.

"Lasagna? Is that an organ of some type?" Asked Jaune.

"Oh yeah, I have one!" Said Nora.

As Edzilla was recovering the Nevermore was flying circles around the three Eds ready to fly down and gobble them up. "Ed! The bird is getting ready to eat us! Do something!" Said Eddy panicked. As Ed recovered from the fall he saw the Nevermore fly down with its razor sharp talons out ready to gut Edzilla. But as the winged monster grew closer and closer Edzilla just stood there. And as the black avian collided Edzilla, Edzilla grabbed the birds humungous talon and threw it on the ground. As the Nevermore tried to pick itself back up Edzilla already made its way to the Nevermore's head side and swung its limbs down smashing the bird back into the ground. Edzilla then grabbed the Nevermores head and began to pull, pull, pull, and pull until Edzilla ripped off the Nevermore's head.

"SSSHHHHRRRREEEKK!" Roared Edzilla as he was holding the Nevermore's severed head above him. The classroom was stunned as so were the Eds. But the class then started to cheer yet again. As Edzilla dropped the severed head he turned back around to his friends. As Double D and Eddy continued to stare at Ed, Double D let out a comment.

"Perhaps a break from television tonight, huh Ed?" Asked Double D as Edzilla started to shrink back down into his regular human form in a daze.

"...Hiya Guys!" Said Ed in a cheerful voice looking at his friends.

"Good job lumpy! Now let's head back before any more Grimm show up." Said Eddy with a smile.

"That sounds like a swell idea Eddy." Commented Double D as the three Eds walked all the way back to the cliff they were launched off of. When they got to the top they saw the two Professors that launched the three Ed boys off in the first place, Ozpin and Goodwitch. "Glad to see you boys made it back." Said Ozpin with a smile on his face.

"-And alive." Commented Eddy with a hint of spite.

"Anyway we all got the relics." Said Eddy as him, Ed, and Double D all held up their own relic. Ed held up the Rock, Double D held up the Knight, and Eddy held up the King.

"Excellent work boys, we will begin your initiation at 2:00 in the assembly room later today. Now hurry to Professor Oobleck's class, I believe many of your classmates would like to talk to you after that spectacle you pulled off." Said Goodwitch.

"Oh, no problem at all it was-... What was that last part?" Asked Double D.

"Oh yes, we had camera drones follow you around that showed your activities live to Oobleck's class." Said Ozpin taking another sip of coffee.

Eddy's face started to grow very red. "Here we go again kids!" Commented Ed as we get a far away view of the cliff. There was large boom pushing dozens of trees back, as the sound waves travelled across the Emerald Forest was "WHAT?!"

* * *

 **The Eds 2:00 Initiation in the Auditorium:**

As a crowd sat before the stage where Team RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL was assembled. As the Eds walked up to the stage they could see both Team RWBY and JNPR were cheering Ed, Edd, and Eddy on louder than any other Team.

"Ed. Edd. Eddy. The three of you have retrieved the gold chess pieces, The Rock, The Knight, and The King. From this day forward you will be known as Team EEE. Led by Eddy." Said Ozpin before the crowd and the Eds as the crowd clapped and some cheered. This was a new day for the Eds. They will become huntsmen, or at least temporary hunters.

"This is going to be a fascinating year." Said Ozpin.

 **A/N: Leave a review. Hope You enjoyed. Bye.**


	7. EdZilla Vs The Sunny Dragon

**A/N: This chapter takes place several weeks in between 'Welcome to Beacon' and 'A Minor Hiccup'. Enjoy.**

 **Beacon:** _The Next Day._

The first class the new Team known as EEE attended was Oobleck's class. The class was what you would expect from a school for hunting monster, as the teacher Professor Oobleck would teach... How to fight monsters. The Eds would behave how they would usually behave in a class in a regular school. Double D would write down notes like mad being vastly interested in the history of this world, and the tactics and stories the teacher Oobleck would tell. Which would actually put everyone else to sleep. Eddy would be bored beyond any rational thought. As work sheets were given out by Oobleck, Eddy would hustle Double D for all the answers. The first question Eddy was asking Double D about was the name. Ed would really just sit there and do whatever caught his fancy. While the student sitting behind him would be forced to stare at the chicken leg that was stuck to the back of Eds head.

When class ended Eddy would have a free period at that time. When they left the class the Eds began to chat.

"So Eddy, I presume that you didn't absorb any of the knowledge that was given by Mister Oobleck, have you?" Said Double D.

"Seriously? Why would I need that junk? Are grades here don't even matter, remember? You said your working on that machine to send us back home, so why should I actually pay attention and learn stuff here?" Asked Eddy.

"Well besides your grades reflecting how people will see you, much of the information could save your life if your in a life threatening situation with a Grimm." Said Double D.

"Still don't care, you know why Double D?" Asked Eddy with Double D rolling his eyes.

"Because Eddy is the man!" Said Ed.

"Thats right Lumpy! Plus I have some new scams I'd like to try out while still being here to swindle some new suckers." Said Eddy with an insidious look.

"But Eddy, just try to consider once paying attention and studying for class just once while we're still here. Just imagine when we get back home we share this the culture and technology of this world with our world, along with physical proof. Just imagine how popular and rich you will be." Said Double D coxing Eddy into studying. This actually made Eddy think.

"Hmmm... Not a bad idea sockhead, the more info and studying I do here and bring it back home... On top of the portal machine we'll be double zillionares! I never thought I'd say this again but, let's learn! Come on sockhead, lets go to the library so you can tutor me." Said Eddy putting his hands in his pockets and walking in the direction of the library.

"But Eddy, I don't have a free period now. Me and Ed have Professor Port next, perhap you can ask Weiss over there to tutor you. I believe she has a free period right now." Said Double D pointing at Weiss standing on the other side of the hallway talking to a couple of other girls.

"What!? Seriously the ice queen? You think she'll really help me study?" Asked Eddy.

"Even though Weiss may not be the warmest person around, she's definitely an informative girl. The worst she could say is no." Said Double D as he and Ed started to turn around and leave. 'I doubt saying no would be the worst someone like that could do.' Thought Eddy.

Eddy turned around and walked over to the heiress herself as he Asked "Hey Weiss, got a sec?" Asked Eddy. Weiss turned around and responded with "Yes, what is it?"

"Well I hear that you have a free period right now and it turns out that I'm having some problems in Oobleck's class so... Would you mind if you'd help me study in the library?" Asked Eddy, the last part of his sentence being a little more nervous. Weiss started to think about the favor Eddy was asking her. She usually likes to work alone, but Eddy wasn't asking to work alongside her he was asking if she could help him study instead. As Weiss continued to think of this favor for a few more seconds, she said "Okay, I'll help you. But you have to promise to actually pay attention and not waste my time." Said Weiss.

"Alright, fine. Thanks." Said Eddy as he followed Weiss to the library.

* * *

 **Sparring Room:**

Eds next class was actually combat class, were students face off against each other on one on one combat in order for students to improve in their weak points and become better fighters. Glynda Goodwitch was teaching this class as two students named Lie Ren and Sky Lark were battling, Lie Ren battling with his pistol blades and Sky Lark fighting with his Halberd. Lie Ren was dashing back and forth like a ninja, targeting vulnerable and open spots on his opponent while Sky was fighting a little more like a brawler. Just trying to hit the agile ninja once. It was very clear who was going to win this battle. While Ed was watching this with interest he felt a finger poke his shoulder. As Ed turned around to see who it was, he saw a blond headed and a red headed girl smiling at him. It was Pyrrah and Yang.

"Oh, hi guys!" Said Ed with joy.

"Hello." Said Pyrrah.

"Hey there Big Ed, You go to the same class at the same time as me, Pyrrah, and Ren." Said Yang.

"Wow, that's so cool! I can't wait to see how you guys fight. Ren is like a NINJA!" Said Ed with Excitement.

"Yeah, just wait till you see ME in action, I'll be more like an unstoppable juggernaut when I'm fighting." Said Yang.

"And Pyrrah over here is basically unstoppable herself. She is so skilled I bet she could take on 50 guys with BOTH of her hands tied behind her back!" Said Yang as Ed stared at both of them in awe.

"WOAH! You guys are like superheroes!" Said Ed still amazed.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Said Yang crossing her arms with a smile. Pyrrah just smiled and rolled her eyes at Yang when she spoke to Ed herself.

"When you and your friends were taking your test back there you seemed very strong yourself. You were able to grab and throw around a major Ursa and fell down a rocky hill and after getting back up without even a scratch. Also your semblance, no offense Yang but I believe Ed might be stronger then you." Said Pyrrah.

"Ha! Yeah right, I mean Ed is strong but I'M still the strongest person in the school!" Said Yang with a prideful stance.

"Oh really? I'll have you know I am a skilled sumo wrestler, I'm strong enough to lift houses, and I won the national gravy chugging competition." Said Ed prideful.

"Well, not bad Big guy! How about after Ren and Sky are done having their little powwow, we have our own little spar huh?" Asked Yang slamming her fists together with a smile on her face.

"Your on blond girl!" Said Ed. Pyrrah got a look of nervousness on her face, hoping that they don't get the chance to fight. Or else the entire school could be destroyed in the progress.

"Enough. The winner of this battle is Lie Ren! Due to Sky Larks brutish fighting style in battle and constantly being on the offensive, he wasn't able to avoid and dodge Lie Ren's blows. Never thinking about what your opponent will do next instead thinking about how your going to attack your enemy next. This fight is finished." Said Goodwitch as the bruised and damaged Sky Lark limped off stage and Lie Ren calmly walked off stage.

"Now... Who wants to volunteer to be next?" Asked Goodwitch. The first one to raise their hand was Yang Xaio Long, nobody wanted to fight against a girl who would most likely wipe the floor with them with her red eye semblance. But there was one, Ed jumped up and down yelling "OH! OH! ME! ME! ME!" Since Ed and Xiao Long were the only two who wanted to volunteer, they were picked. "Alright then, our next fight will be between Yang Xiao Long and Ed. Opponents, please step up!" Said Goodwitch as Ed and Yang walked over to the ring on opposite sides. As Ren returned to Pyrrah's side they were cheering on both Ed and Yang. As they made it to the stage Glynda stood in the middle and explained the rules.

"Here are the rules for sparring, you may use your weapons, aura's and semblances if you wish. ABSOLUTELY NO dirty fighting, if you are caught fighting dirty you will immediately be disqualified. If you are caught being too brutal you will be disqualified and put in detention. And finally if either of you are caught cheating you will be immediately disqualified. Are we clear?" Stated and asked Goodwitch.

Yang gave a nod with an arrogant smirk loading up her ShotGun Gauntlets and Ed giving a stupid smiling nod taking out his mighty Flipper. "Alright students, began!" Said Goodwitch stepping out of the way. "Take me to your leader!" Yelled Ed as he ran closer and closer to Yang. But instead of attacking Yang he runs around her in a circle. Goodwitch, Pyrrah, Lie Ren, and the rest of the class was very confused by this. Was this some sort of new battle tactic that no one has heard of yet? Or was he just spazzing out? As the students were still trying to figure out what Ed was doing, Pyrrah yelled out from the crowd. "Ed! What are you doing? You know your supposed to be fighting her right?" Questioned Pyrrah.

"I can't Pyrrah! My mom said I'm not allowed to fight girls! And I don't wanna hit any pretty girls like her!" Said Ed blocking all of Yang's hits.

"Aww... That's so sweet, what a gentleman." Said Yang stopped pummeling Ed for just a second. She then bent down low and punched Ed straight in the stomach, sending him back several feet. "Sorry Big Ed, but I want to fight you at your best! So I'm going to give you permission to hit me." Said Yang standing several feet away from Ed. As Ed picked himself back up he responded with "Okay! Tag! You're it!" Said Ed as he sped forward and palm striked Yang so hard in the head he sent her tumbling back several more feet to the end of the ring. "You're welcome!" Said Ed. As Yang was on the edge of the ring she placed her finger to her head feeling something wet drip down. It was blood! Ed actually managed to make her bleed with just one strike that was probably just him playing around. Yang's smile grew bigger as she stared at the towering lump. "Okay then! Let's play rough!" Yelled Yang as she ran at Ed with her ShotGun Gauntlets and Ed pulling his trusty Flipper back out. It was mostly a blur what happened next but it was most likely each powerhouse punching each other with the force of a moving car. They jumped around in the air, landing with enough force to damage the sparring floor. Ed was very brutish and powerful swinging his Flipper around, sort of like a living mountain. Yang however was a little more agile and weak then Ed, but she was more experienced. Being more like an embodiment of rage rather than a living mountain. The students were all in awestruck, these two were powerhouses yet neither one of them seemed like they would give in from injury or exhaustion.

All the Ren and Pyrrah could hope for is that neither one of them would get too crazy. As about 20 more seconds passed Yang and Ed both stood on opposite sides of the ring. Yang was covered in bruises and looked like she was going to pass out. Ed was also covered in bruises, but looked like he still had enough energy to go on for a while. Plus Ed was smiling, not an arrogant smile, but just a goofy smile.

"Not bad Ed, you actually managed to keep up with me. But I'm really just using 60% of my full strength so... You're not really going to beat me." Said Yang confidently.

"Oh, really? I'm holding back some of my strength too." Said Ed rubbing the back of his head.

"What!? You're still holding back?! Okay! I'm gonna give out a 100% of my full strength now! No holding back!" Yelled Yang as she then slammed her fists together and her eyes started to turn red. And a fiery aura encompassed her. As her theme song _I Burn_ started to play she dashed over to Ed with her strikes massively increased in power. This time Ed actually managed to feel each and every blow the super blond was putting out. "Ow! Ow! Ouchie! Ow!" Said Ed as he was being pummeled by the blond amazon. As Yang started to get the upper hand in this battle, she uppercutted Ed high up in the air. Yang jumped up to Eds level and smashed him back down to the arena floor making a huge crater. As Yang landed in front of the crater, she said "Well, he was strong. But still wasn't a match for me at my full strength." Everyone couldn't believe it, Yang managed to beat Ed. But as Goodwitch was about to announce Yang Xiao Long as the winner, something began to move in the crater.

"What the-!? No way! How is he still moving? He should be uncouncess!" Said Yang turning around waiting for Ed to walk out of the crater. "You said to go all out? Okay... NOW LETS SEE HOW YOU FACE OFF AGAINST EDZILLA!" Yelled Ed as he stepped out of the smoking crater as the monstrous Edzilla with the theme of _King of the Monsters_ playing as he roared and ran towards Yang. Yang gave another arrogant smile as she dashed towards Edzilla and Edzilla charging back, causing them to collide fists which the impact was so powerful that it shattered all glass objects within a 50 foot radius and sent the students back a few feet. As Yang and Ed pulled back they started pummeling each other again with everything they got. Each blow creating a stronger and stronger shock wave that started to become so strong it shook the room, threw spectators back, and even started to crack the floor. Goodwitch tried her best to intervene, but this was a battle between two powerhouses and she couldn't just simply intervene. She tried to yell as loud as she could for Ed and Yang to stop fighting but the two were so into battle that they barely heard her. She even tried to use her powers to intervene but the two were so powered up that they barely even felt the invisible forces trying to separate them. So Goodwitch did the second best thing she could think of and started to evacuate the sparring room.

The kids who were either brave or stupid enough stayed we're they were holding up their scrolls and recording the fight that was going on in front of them. But eventually Goodwitch got the majority of students out before the fight hit its zenith. As Goodwitch looked on in the battle she thought 'At least these two can't get any more destructive then they already are.'

But right after Goodwitch thought that she saw Yang load up four more shells in her Gauntlets each, but those weren't regular shells. They were highly explosive dust crystals infused with shotgun shells. And Edzilla standing on the other side of the ring started shuffling along the ground laughing, leaving the promoter of the ring and shuffling all across the room at a high speed, he even started to shuffle across the wall and ceiling. That was physically impossible. But in actuality Edzilla was absorbing an unrealistic amount of static electricity that he was actually able to walk up walls. Edzilla was actually generating so much power that anything that wasn't nailed to the floor was attracted to Edzilla. As Edzilla finally returned back to the ring he was glowing with a massive amount of electricity inside of him. Yang smiled at this as she ran forward putting 101% of her power into her final double fist attack. And Edzilla started to shuffle forward and raise his tentacle towards Yang. All that Goodwitch could do is create a force field around her to protect her from the major collision that was about to happen. Ed and Yang both started to yell out as they were dashing towards one another.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Muhahaha! Zappity Zap Zap!"

* * *

 **Library:** _Five minutes before the collision_

Weiss and Eddy were sitting in the library quietly studying. Weiss was mostly doing her work by studying and writing down notes on paper and Eddy was bored out of his mind staring at the pages of a book on the art of battle. Weiss actually did help Eddy out when they first got to the library by quickly recapping on what Mister Oobleck went over in class, but she said that Eddy would have to do some research himself so it wouldn't just be her putting in all the effort for him to succeed. Weiss did have her own studying she needed to do. Eddy actually kinda liked hanging out with Weiss, she wasn't half bad looking, and both had a likeness towards pushing their respective team mates. But as Eddy thought.

'Ugh... This is to boring, I mean, hanging out with Weiss isn't too bad, but just sitting here and actually studying? I wish something would happen to just get me away from this I don't care what it is.' Right after Eddy thought that.

 **(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)**

Eddy, Weiss and everyone else in the library looked through the library windows in the direction of the explosion. It turned out the branch of the school that was actually the sparring room was missing its roof and smoking as if there was a giant explosion that tore the roof completely off. One of the onlookers in the library spoke out. "Holy-! What the heck was that explosion?!" Weiss and Eddy both had their own individual idea of either who or what could've caused this. But there were two individuals each party was thinking about respectively. As the realization hit both Eddy and Weiss, Eddy fell down on the floor laughing hysterically and Weiss sighed pinching the bridge of her nose shaking her head.

* * *

Ed and Yang were both in the hospital wing of Beacon, specifically made for students who sustained serious injuries in battle. Ed and Yang were both lying in hospital beds asleep with bandages covering random parts of their bodies. Yang was the first one to start waking up as she started to hear voices.

"I still can't believe they actually destroyed the sparring room!"

"Oh My God! That was so amazing! They were so strong that when they actually fought they blew up the sparring room Jaune!"

"Nora, they were being reckless and irresponsible. Somebody could've gotten hurt."

"Yeah, Ren's right! I don't care about the stupid training room! I just hope my sis and Ed will be alright!"

"Don't worry little red, Lumpy here survived much worse. But that was so hilarious that they both destroyed the sparring room just by fighting HAHA!"

As Yang opened her eyes she saw that she was laying down on a hospital bed. But she started to smile as she saw Ruby, Blake, Weiss, Jaune, Nora, Lie Ren, Pyrrah, Double D, and Eddy standing in front of her bed.

"Wait guys! I thinks she's waking up!" Said Blake as everyone looked over at Yang.

"Ohhhh... My head! Hey guys, whats going on?" Asked Yang as Ruby jumped on top of her and gave her sister a big hug. "SIS! I knew you'd make it! I knew you'd be alright!" Said Ruby still hugging her sister tightly. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Loosen up a little Ruby! You're touching my wounds. Wait... Wounds? What happened?" Asked Yang as Ruby carefully let her go and said "Sorry." Eddy tried his best to hold back his laughter that he was beginning to ammit, Weiss glared at Eddy and Double D began to explain "Well when you and Ed fought, both of you used your maximum outputs in power that turned out to be strong enough to destroy the entire sparring room, as you and Ed turned out to knocking each other out cold." Explained Double D.

"Oh yeah, I remember that hehe... Wait where's Ed? Is he okay?" Asked Yang.

"He's right beside you." Said Jaune as Yang looked to her left to see that Ed was sleeping in his bed peacefully. "Oh... Thank goodness, is he gonna be alright?" Asked Yang.

"Well the nurse said-" Began Pyrrah but was interrupted by Eddy.

"Oh don't worry Princess Xena Warrior, I have a way of getting monobrow up." Said Eddy walking over to Ed's bed and clearing his throat. As he then started to slap Ed in the head making everyone else flinch.

 **(Slap!) (Slap!) (Slap!)** "Get up stupid!" Yelled Eddy as Ed woke up. "We're did I go?" Asked Ed confused but happy.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! You owe me 20 Lien sockhead, couch up the dough!" Said Eddy out of nowhere to Double D holding out his hand. Double D rolled his eyes as he handed Eddy 20 Lien with an annoyed look on his face.

"Wait... What's going on?" Asked Ruby.

"Oh... Sockhead and I had a bet, I bet that Ed would be the first one to get in trouble on the first day here and Double D made the bet that I would be the one who would get in trouble on the first day here. Showed him right?" Said Eddy counting the bet money he made happily.

"*Sigh* Anyway when Goodwitch finds out that you two woke up she is going to-"

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING?!" Yelled Goodwitch very angry and walking into the room.

"Well speak of the Devil." Said Weiss.

"I was thinking nothing at all!" Said Ed.

"Wait! Wait! We can explain-" Began Yang.

"Oh I bet you can! Please explain why I have to spent an hour of my life to fix up the sparring room that you two DESTROYED while having a 'Friendly spar.'" Said Goodwitch Still very angry. Goodwitch then face palmed herself as she said. "If it was up to me I would kick you two out of Beacon immediatally and even perhaps call the authorities for destroying school property! But... When I had a talk with Professor Ozpin he said that you would still be allowed to stay but you each will have to do a week's worth of school service to make up for the damages you caused." Explained Goodwitch.

Yang was about to speak up but Ed interrupted her and said "Umm... Miss Goodwitch, is it okay if I can work on Yang's half of the work to repay the damages?" Asked Ed. Willing to also do Yang's half of the work so she wouldn't have to. Yang was so touched by this, besides Ruby nobody has ever been this generous with her. Goodwitch was about to yell at Ed once again because it was still partly Yang's fault that the explosion happened and the lives of students were endangered. But she tried her best to keep her composure. Goodwitch sighed as she said "... Okay, Ed, you will perform both yours and Miss Xiao Long's half of school service work for a week. You will work in total for six hours each day to do multiple service tasks. Yet, Miss Xiao Long however will still receive a week's worth of detention after school." Said Professor Goodwitch looking over at Yang with a look that could kill. As she turned around to leave Goodwitch would say "Your service will start tomorrow Ed at 3:00 PM to 10:00 PM after classes have ended. And Yang will stay after school in the library for two hours starting tomorrow. Good day!" Goodwitch left through the twin doors angrily.

After she left the children began to speak again. Many of the other kids in the room looked over at Ed with smiles on their faces with Yang's still in shock.

"That was very generous of you Ed!" Said Double D.

"Wow Ed, never woulda thought you would've been this much of a good guy." Said Jaune.

"Very kind of you Ed." Said Blake. As Everyone else continued to complement Ed, Yang was still staring at Ed with a shocked look until. "Alright we all know Lumpy here is a nice guy and everything but I have something I'm planning to do tomorrow that I need Ed for, come on Lumpy!" Said Eddy. Everyone looked at Eddy.

"WHAT!? Ed's ribs, legs, and right arm are all broken! How could he possibly get up and-" Said Weiss.

"Okay Eddy!" Said Ed stepping off the bed and busting open his casts with a flex. He was perfectly fine. Weiss looked at this act with a shocked look.

"I think I'm done questioning Ed's logic now..." Said Weiss.

"I gave up from the first day I met him." Said Double D as a nurse stuck her head through the door and announced "Hi there, I'm sorry for interrupting but visiting hours are closed right now." Said the nurse kindly. "But I can't leave knowing that my big sis here is hurt! I need to stay by her side!" Said Ruby hugging Yang once again. "Don't worry Ruby, all she needs is a little aura transfusion and she will be just fine the next day." Said Pyrrah placing her hand on Ruby's shoulder with a smile. The three teams began to exit the room each saying by to Yang and telling her to get better. But as Ed was about to leave the nurse blocked the doorway.

"I'm sorry but ALL patients must stay within the confines of the room until the patient is rendered capable of leaving the hospital. Hospital rules." Said the nurse still blocking the doorway. "Hey! We need Ed to-" Began Eddy.

"Oh it's okay Eddy! I'll just stay here for the night and leave in the morning." Said Ed with a smile. Eddy made an annoyed face as he said "Fine whatever! We'll just do it tomorrow then, see ya Lumpy!" Said Eddy.

"See ya Butter Toast boy!" Said Nora waving as she was walking away.

"You too Yang." Said Ruby.

Both Ed and Yang laughed as Ed walked over to and sat down in his bed. "Umm... Hey Ed." Said Yang.

"Yeah Yang?" Asked Ed.

"Thanks for what you did..." Said Yang smiling but with a look of guilt on her face.

"Oh don't worry! It's what friends do!" Said Ed. Yang just continued to smile at Ed as he sat in his bed.

 **A/N: Hoped you enjoyed. Please leave a review. See you later. Bye.**


	8. A New World of Suckers

**A/N: This chapter takes place several weeks in between 'Welcome to Beacon' and 'A Minor Hiccup'. Enjoy.**

 **Beacon:** _The Next Day._

The next day Double D and Eddy of Team EEE got up just like any other day, got dressed and went to class. Luckily Ed made it to class, after the doctors made a couple of physical tests on him they stated that he would be free to go. No broken bones, not even a scratch, he was free to go. But Ed did promise Yang that he would come back later in the day to visit Yang. Ed Edd n Eddy continued to sit through Oobleck's class acting like their usual selves, except Eddy who was actually trying to pay attention to what Oobleck was saying. He didn't know why but it could've been something to do with Weiss. Anyway after class the other Eds went about their usual schedule. Ed went to Goodwitch's class, which he would certainly get some looks. Double D would go to Professor Port's class, and during Eddy's free time he would work with Weiss in the library a second time. Eddy didn't know what it was about this girl but he just liked spending time with her.

* * *

 **Library:**

As the day before Weiss and Eddy were sitting in a table at the Library with books and notes flayed out in front of them with the both of them studying. Well, Eddy at least studying as best as he could. About twenty more minutes have passed and Eddy was as usual, beyond bored by the material he was studying. He looked over at Weiss as he noticed the scar yet again, running down her left eye. He was always curious about that but he just never asked about it. He thought that he might as well ask of it when he could.

"Hey Weiss."

"Yeah, what is it?" Asked Weiss still focusing on her work.

"Is it alright if I asked you... Where did you get that scar from?" Asked Eddy. This made Weiss completely snap out of her focusing on her work and look over at Eddy with a bit of a shocked look. Eddy immediately thought that he should've kept his mouth shut. But Eddy was surprised by what Weiss responded with.

"Actually... When I was a little girl, one of the only times when my father allowed me to walk around the city, I was attacked. I asked my father so many times as a little girl to go and see the city myself, my father said no because of all of the potential dangers out there... Including the White Fang." Explained Weiss. Eddy was completely invested in the story. He heard of the White Fang a bit on the news, weren't they a crime organization of some sort?

"When I bothered my father long enough and asked him over and over to see the city myself, he finally gave in. He had too much work to do running the Schnee Dust Company so he sent two bodyguards with me to the city to protect me from any harm. I thought that was stupid, I never knew how much I needed them. So, me being my stupid six year old self I was, I ditched my bodyguards and ran around the city all by myself to see all the buildings, cars, and especially the people and fanus."

Eddy heard about fanus before, they were people with animal parts. Weiss continued.

"But, I never thought that the city could ever be dangerous. When I was walking by an alleyway, out of nowhere, some men grabbed me, pulled me in and pinned me against a dumpster. They turned out to be four White Fang members, they had those disgusting masks and everything. They started blaming my father and my families company for their misery. They called me and my family bigoted monsters and we needed to be stopped. I suspect that they wanted to get to my father through me. One of them pulled out a knife and... Well... I guess you could guess how I got the scar by now." Explained Weiss.

Eddy was surprised by this, he just thought that Weiss got that scar by accident. And he never thought that a bit of a spoiled and snobby girl like that could've had an experience like that. Eddy thought that would be it, but Weiss' story wasn't over yet.

"Before they could've hurt me any further or... Even kill me, my bodyguards tracked me down just in time and saved me from the White Fang members. They brought me back home, my father was very disappointed in me and... That's it." Said Weiss with a saddened look.

"Hey, look I'm sorry I never should've as-"

"It's okay... We all have at least one traumatizing experience in our pasts."

"Yeah well, my experiences is nothing compared to what you said but... I did have an older brother who would... Beat me up from time to time. Heck! After my brother moved out I lied to the other kids in my neighborhood that my brother was a cook for royalty, a whaler, and a pro at any cool activity you could imagine. Ha... Really just said that so I could get a friendship that I couldn't get from my brother. But don't worry about him, last time we saw him Ed slammed a door in his face." Said Eddy.

"Well, it may not have been as bad as my experience but, about having some sibling issues... I can understand. My big sister wasn't necessarily a bully but... She wasn't the most warm hearted person either. She and my father would both expect the best from me, and my sister would criticize every step I took. Wanting me to attain perfection along with my father. I still love my sister but... It's not always that easy..." Said Weiss.

"Wow. I guess we have more in common then I thought." Said Eddy.

"Hmm... Yeah, I guess we do." Said Weiss as she and Eddy continued to stare at each other for a few more seconds until. They both snapped out of it with both of them blushing.

"I think we should, get back to work." Said Weiss covering her blushing face with her book.

"Yeah, good idea." Said Eddy doing the same thing.

* * *

 **Hospital Wing:**

Yang was just laying in her hospital bed watching TV bored out of her mind. Usually she would pass the time by working out but the doctors didn't approve. She continued to flip through the channels on the TV still incredibly bored until the room door was slammed open. This startled Yang as she looked over at the door. It turns out it was just Ed, this was already exciting for Yang to see a familiar face but Ed was also carrying her favorite board game, snacks, and other goodies as well.

"Hi there Yang! Thought I should stop by and bring some snacks and board game." Said Ed still carrying the game and goodies in his arms walking over to Yang's bed.

"Wow Ed! You shouldn't have!" Said Yang as Ed placed the materials on Yang's bed.

"Oh but I insist! You shouldn't be in a boring hospital room without having anyone to have fun with!" Said Ed.

"What should we do first?" Asked Ed.

"What about the board game?" Suggested Yang as they opened up the box containing the bored game laid it out. As Ed and Yang continued to goof off, they played Yang's favorite fantasy game she would usually play with Ruby, eat snacks while watching TV together, and much more. Yang started to feel guilty again as she looked down. Ed noticed this and asked.

"Are you okay Yang? You look sad."

"It's just that, you volunteered to do my part of the school service work, you were so kind that when we were supposed to be fighting you didn't want to hit me, and your using up one of your only free periods throughout the day to come visit me when you could be doing anything else. " Explained Yang saddened.

"Well I don't care about any of that! I just want to make sure that my friend is happy!" Said Ed happily. Yang started to smile as she looked over at Ed.

"Hey Ed, could you come a little closer please? I wanna tell you something." Said Yang making a finger gesturing motion. Ed obeyed the request thinking that Yang just wanted to tell him something. Instead Ed received a kiss on the cheek making him blush.

"You really are a sweet guy Ed." Said Yang. Ed just turned redder then a fire hydrant with a look of shock on his face.

"Well... My pack of Beowolves just destroyed your Atlas fleet!" Said Yang pulling up her trap card. This caused Ed to snap out of his gaze as he said.

"Hey no fair! You caught me off guard!" Said Ed as he tried to organize his soldiers, fleets, and trap cards once again to strike against Yang's forces. They went back to having a good time.

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard:**

Many of the kids who would usually have off periods at that time usually walk around the outer walls of the school to do what kids usually do. They would chat with one another, maybe eat lunch, play games, read books in peace, or do anything else that caught their fancy. Such as the resident book worm known as Blake sat on a bench near a tree away from everyone else, and peacefully reading a new book she got into called _The Man with Two Souls._ As the yellow eyed girl continued to read the book minding her own business, she heard a voice.

"Hello Blake, do you mind if I sit next to you?"

As Blake looked up she saw the brainiac of Team EEE known as Double D standing before her holding a book in his hand. Blake usually didn't like it when someone would like to sit next to her as she read and potentially distract her from her reading. But as she looked up at him she saw that he was holding a book of his own, clearly he just wanted to sit next to her and read himself.

"Okay, but I really just want to read in peace and not be distracted." Said Blake.

"I totally respect that, I just like to have a little company while I read myself." Said Double D as he sat down next to Blake silently and began to read himself. As about ten more minutes pass as Blake started to grow curious about the material that Double D was reading. Every time Blake saw Double D read it was usually something like Advanced Biology, Advanced Physics, Advanced Chemistry, Advanced Mathematics, and anything else of that nature. But when Blake caught a quick glance of what Double D was reading, she saw the title of one of her favorite books _Ninja's of Love._ With a bit of an embarrassed tone she asked.

"Umm... Double D is that the book _Ninjas of Love_?" Asked Blake very hesitantly.

"Well yes, actually when me and my friends stayed in your dorm for the first night, I caught a look at the bookshelf in your room. And I have to say that many of those books seemed interesting, so I picked one out of the library." Said Double D.

"Umm... How far have you gotten into it?" Asked Blake with a very embarrassed look, knowing that later in the book more... Mature material starts to pop up.

"Well I actually just began reading it, and I gotta say it isn't half bad. Although I did read later on into the book out of curiosity, and the story started to become more... Amorous." Said Double D smiling and blushing a little. Blake face palmed, knowing that Double D might now think that she might be some sort of pervert.

"Don't worry Blake, every once and awhile we all read material like this. Like when I was reading a book about the human anatomy I came across a page that had detailed illusory of two humans mating! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh my!" Said Double D as he and Blake began to laugh together.

"I guess your right, Yang hides adult magazines under her mattress, Ruby has over a dozen weapon magazines, and Weiss has some immature material of her own." Said Blake as she and Double D continues to laugh even further.

"If you think that's bad, when Eddy made Ed hide his magazines and Ed forgot where he put them, Eddy went off the proverbial shelf and threatened to throw my hat and Ed's eyebrow into the sewerage drain if he didn't get his magazines back!" Said Double D as the two continued to laugh together a little further until they calmed down.

"But in all seriousness the story of that book is pretty good, I've always found books very interested. I mean, they inspire others, shape history, and are a great way to get away from the everyday world." Said Blake.

"I completely agree, I mean, who doesn't like the feeling of a good old book in their hands?" Asked Double D.

"Over here!" Said Sun Wukong hanging upside down from the tree next to the bench with his tail, startling both Double D and Blake.

"Woah Danny!" Yelled Double D out of fear.

"Naw, just Sun." Said Sun.

"Need to put a bell on you." Said Double D.

"What was that?" Asked Sun.

"Oh nothing. I believe we haven't been introduced to one another yet." Said Double D getting up from the bench.

"Guess we haven't. Hey wait! Your one of those guys from that video!" Said Sun recognizing Double D as he let go of the branch and landing on his feet.

"Yes I am, my name is Eddward, but everyone just calls me Double D to avoid confusion with my friend Ed." Said Double D shaking Sun's hand.

"I'm Sun Wukong, and everyone calls you Double D huh?" Asked Sun with a cheeky look, like he was about to tell a joke about the nickname. Double D rolled his eyes.

"Yang already beat you to it." Said Blake looking over at Sun.

"Aw Man! She always gets the good ones! But anyway you guys during that initiation test were pretty good." Complemented Sun.

"Oh it was nothing much, but let me ask what were you doing in the tree?" Asked Double D.

"I was bored, so I decided to hang around and eavesdrop on you guys." Said Sun brutally honest.

"WHAT DID YOU HEAR?!" Asked Blake embarrassed.

"Enough." Said sun with a giggle.

"*Sigh* You seem like the type of person who would get along with Eddy just fine." Said Double D.

"Oh yeah! Can't wait to meet those other two guys! Especially the one that can turn into a monster! Oh yeah, and you and your friends should definitely meet my best bud Neptune." Said Sun.

"Hey Sun!" Said Neptune walking over to the three students. "What's up?" Asked Neptune as Sun and Neptune made their usual bro handshake.

"Nothin' much, just meeting one of the guys from that video initiation we saw in Ooblecks class." Said Sun gesturing his hand towards Double D.

"Huh, nice to meet ya! Name's Neptune Vasilias. The name the ladies can't resist." Said Neptune winking causing Blake and Sun to roll their eyes.

"Well very nice to meet you, my name is Eddward. But everyone just calls me Double D." Said Double D shaking Neptune's hand.

"Oh wait, your name is Eddward? There is this weird booth and stage I saw setup on the west side of the courtyard called 'Bottomless Ed'. Do you know what that's about? I think I saw the short guy from the video there too behind the booth." Said Neptune remembering the sight he saw.

"Oh dear..." Said Double D face palming himself.

* * *

 **Western Beacon Courtyard:**

Setup on the east side of the Beacon courtyard was a booth and a stage, with a sign above saying 'Bottomless Ed! Admission only 20 Lien!' Surprisingly many different students who had this period off were gathering around this strange new booth, interested of what it could be. Many of the kids were tired of doing the same old thing over and over again, so they decided to see what this booth were all about. Eddy was standing in the booth itself collecting Lien from customers (suckers) who were interested in seeing what 'Bottomless Ed' was. Teams JNPR, CRDN, CAVY, SSSN, RWBY, and many other students already paid emission and were standing in front of the currently empty stage. As the students were waiting many different students were talking amongst themselves on what 'Bottomless Ed' could be. As the show was about to start Blake and Double D made their way to the scam as they... Had to pay admission to get inside like everyone else. They just wanted to see the rest of Team RWBY but, Eddy didn't care. The two begrudgingly paid and made their way inside to see the rest of Team RWBY. Including Ruby with a excited look, Yang (She recovered) with an excited look as well, and Weiss was standing there with a sour look on her face. Ruby looked over and yelled.

"Double D! Blake! It was awesome that you guys showed up! The show is about to start! I don't know what Bottomless Ed is supposed to be but Eddy made it sound exciting!" Said Ruby.

"Yeah! Awesome you guys showed up! Barely anything awesome (except for maybe a few fights) ever happens around here! Besides, if this is staring Ed, I wonder what other talents ha has." Said Yang.

"... Don't look at me! I was dragged here against my will!" Said Weiss with a sour look still on her face.

"Girls, don't fall for this. It's just another one of Eddy's elaborate schemes (and I use that word lightly) to fool others out of there money. Plus... You would not want to see what 'Bottomless Ed actually is." Said Double D.

"Why not?" Asked Blake. Before Double D could answer him, Eddy already made his way up the stage along with Ed and started to speak.

"Take your top off!" Yelled one random voice from the crowd.

"Who said that?!" Yelled Eddy pointing at the crowd and scanning it.

"Well, anyways, Welcome! Welcome! Ladies and gentlemen! Prepare to be amazed kids! Watch Bottomless Ed here eat an entire mattress! Or, you get a refund!" Said Eddy confidently. Many of the kids of the audience start to talk amongst themselves.

"There's NO WAY someone can eat a whole mattress in one bite!" Said one kid.

"That dosen't sound really healthy." Said another.

"Thats impossible!" Said another kid.

"Oh no... With what Ed could do... I'm afraid to ask." Said Jaune cautiously.

"HA! There's absolutely no way someone can eat a whole mattress in one bite." Said Coco.

"Oh my, I hope he dosen't hurt himself." Said Velvet.

"That sounds- A little gross..." Said Ruby honestly.

"Well I'm pretty interested to see what else Ed could do. Especially with his mouth! Wink! Wink! Nod! Nod! Ya know what I'm talking about?" Said Yang.

"Unfortunately." Said Blake.

"That's physically impossible to do anyway! The human esophagus and human digestive system can not work like that!" Said Weiss.

"Believe me ladies, you do not want to stick around to see what's about to happen!" Warned Double D. Back on the stage Ed walked up to the mattress that was lying in the middle of the stage and said.

"LET'S GET SOME GRAVY!" As he also pulled out a Double D version of a hand puppet saying.

"Yup! Even me as Double D finds this highly ontological!" Double D got annoyed by this as he walked up on the stage and started to nag to Eddy.

"Eddy! No more of these insufferable scams! I will not allow you to-"

"Hold this!" Said Eddy as he stuffed the microphone in Double D's mouth causing him to fall down.

"Oh dear! I fell!" Said the Double D hand puppet.

"Alright Lumpy enough fooling around! Eat the mattress!" Commanded Eddy. Ed looked over at Eddy and looked back at the mattress as he responded with "DELICIOUS!" as he ran over and proceeded to eat the mattress like a python would do to a dead animal. Everyone in the crowd showed faces of horror as Ed changed the shape of his body and unhinged his jaws in order to swallow the mattress. Everyone in the crowd stared on with faces of shock and fear. Ruby starred on with a mixed look of fear and disguised, Blake looked on with a look of pure fear, Yang looked on just laughing, and Weiss fainted. As Ed finally finished his body reverted back to its normal state as he said.

"THAT HIT THE SPOT!" Said Ed as he used his shirt as a napkin to wipe his mouth. One half of the crowd stood there in shock, while the other half ran away screaming.

"What... Just... Happened...?" Asked Ruby with a look of shock on her face.

"Ed... Ed is what happened, and he never ceases to amaze me!" Said Yang.

"Okay so, who's going to bring Weiss to the nurses? I think she fainted." Said Blake looking over the unconsciousness heiress.

"Oh don't worry, the princess will be alright. I'm gonna go up to the stage." Said Yang walking up to the stage.

"*Sigh* Might as well see if Double D needs some help." Said Ruby walking up to the stage as well.

"...*Sigh* Fine, I'll take Weiss to the nurse." Said Blake picking up Weiss and throwing her over her shoulder and saying "Say goodbye Weiss."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhh..." Responded the unconsciousness Weiss as Blake walked off. As Ruby and Yang made it up to the stage they saw Eddy looking at the jar of Lien he collected with a sinister smile on his face, Double D was looking at Eddy with an annoyed look, and Ed was still wiping his mouth with his shirt. Yang walked over to Eddy and Ed as she said.

Ruby walked over to Double D as she asked "Hey Double D, are you alright?"

"Just fine Ruby, thanks for asking. At least I know that I have SOME FRIENDS WHO CARE ABOUT MY WELL BEING!" Yelled Double D, calmly thanking Ruby then turning his attention to Eddy which he yelled.

"Great congrats on the baby!" Said Eddy still not paying attention to Double D and still having the glass jar filled with Lien pressed against his face smiling.

"That show was worth the price of admission! I never knew that was possible to do something like that! I guess it's because you guys are aliens huh?" Asked Yang.

"It sure is! And when we're done here, we're all going to go out and get Jawbreakers!" Said Ed.

"Jawbreaker? What's a Jawbreaker?" Asked Yang.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed both Ed and Eddy running off into the distance.

Yang began to laugh as she fell on the ground. Double D and Ruby both walked up to Yang as Double D asked.

"Wait, Jawbreakers don't exist in this dimension?"

"Oh no, they do." Said Ruby.

"Than, why did you make is sound like Jawbreakers don't exist here to Ed and Eddy?" Asked Double D.

"Because I wanted to see their reactions." Said Yang as she, Ruby, and Double D looked over at the two far away figures running farther and farther away into the distance as the screams started to fade away.

"Somebody should really go after them." Commented Ruby.

"Yeah, somebody should." Added Yang as both Yang and Ruby looked over at Double D smiling.

"... Oh, of course why not?" Commented Double D sarcastically as he got off of the stage and walked in the direction of his two friends who were still screaming and running away.

 **A/N: Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading. Bye.**


	9. Rent a RWBY and N' Ed

**A/N: This chapter takes place several weeks in between 'Welcome to Beacon' and 'A Minor Hiccup'. Enjoy.**

 **Beacon:** _Five Days Later_

It was a very nice day, the sun was out, birds were chirping, and everyone from Teams EEE, RWBY, and JNPR were having a nice picnic in a grassy field. Eddy, Double D, Ruby, Blake, Yang, Ren, and Pyrrah were all eating hot dogs sitting on the picnic blanket. Weiss was instead eating caviar, a more fancy food instead. Meanwhile Ed taught Nora how to fly a cow kite along with Jaune.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!-" _(SNAP!)_ Jaune's string to his cow kite snapped as he looked over, and saw the cow on the other side of his string was tied up to.

"Stupid cow! Ed! Nora! I don't understand what I'm doing wrong?" Asked Jaune.

"You need to get her running before you do!" Said Ed as both Ed and Nora flew their individual 2,000 pound cows in the air like they were regular kites. The Eds DID bring their cartoon physics into the RWBY universe when they crossed over.

"Yeah Jaune! Listen to Ed!" Said Nora flying her cow kite.

As everyone continued to have fun and fool around for a few more minutes, Yang jumped on top of Eds shoulders and screamed.

"YEEHAW! Giddyup Ed!" Said Yang as Ed was running around screaming.

"Oh no! My head is being consumed by an alien parasite!" Ed was still running around with Yang on his shoulders as everyone else was sitting on the picnic blanket laughing at the antics of the two strongest members of their individual groups, playing around like children. But as the teenagers were still laughing and having fun, dark clouds began to close in blocking out the sun. Everyone immediately stopped playing around as they all looked around at where the clouds were closing in. They weren't just any regular clouds, they were killing all plant life that they were hovering over. Grass, trees, and bushes weren't safe as they shriveled up and died.

"Wh- What's happening?" Asked Pyrrah as the three teams got back up and pulled out their weapons huddling together. Yang already got off of Ed's shoulders. As the shadows finally assembled together covering the sky and killing all plant life, the young hunters started to hear growling and as they looked around they saw angry primal hungry red eyes. Unexplainably they were instantly surrounded by Grimm of many different types. There were Beowolves, Griffins, Ursai, Boarbatusks, and many other species of Grimm surrounding them. There were probably a hundred or more. The Grimm stood there for another moment just staring at their new buffet as they all charged in and attacked the young hunters. They all fought very well, Ruby used her scythe to slice the Grimm to pieces, Ren dodged flipped and kicked like a ninja, Weiss was facing one at a time with her sword, Ed using his mighty Flipper, and everyone else was fighting for their lives. As they were fighting, something caught everyone's attention...

 _(VRRROOOOOSSSSHHHH!)_

A large ship was hovering above the group causing both the Grimm and the hunters to stop fighting to look up. As the ship opened up six figures hopped out of the ship and landed in front of the hunters. The Eds hand no idea who these people were but many of the members of Team RWBY and JNPR recognized them. They were Roman Torchwick, Neo, Mercury Black, Adam Taurus, Neo, Emerald Sustrai, and Cinder Fall who was standing in the front of the group with a malevolent look in her fiery eyes. The Grimm took a few steps back and didn't intervene, like it wasn't THEIR fights. Right before any of the teenagers could react properly, Mercury of the group lunged out and using the pistols on his feet attacked Nora and with a vicious kick knocking her back, with a smirk on his face. After that the two groups ran at one another viciously fighting. But as Mercury was running towards the injured Nora ready to finish her off, Ren jumped in and kicked the silver haired boy away. As Ren ran closer to Nora to see if she was fine. But... He saw blood pouring from her chest and mouth. This was not supposed to happen. Nora should have her aura to protect her from deadly blows like that. She shouldn't be bleeding! Ren tried everything he could to help out Nora, trying to patch up her wounds, transfer aura, but nothing was working. All he could do was cry as his old friend died in his hands, as Nora finally passed away all the teenagers stopped fighting for at least a moment to take a look at their dead comrade. All they wanted to do is rush up to their friend and cry themselves, but that wasn't really an option at the moment.

As Ren continued to cry with the dead Nora in his arms he began to say.

"Nora... I wasn't able to save you... I wasn't even able to tell you how much I lo-" _(BANG!)_ Ren fell forward. Dead himself with a bullet hole on his back. As he fell Mercury stood over him with his foot pointed out where Ren was sitting, with the barrel smoking.

"Oh boo hoo! how sad! Well, look on the bright side! You won't have to mourn anymore!" Said Mercury smirking.

As the rest of the Teams saw this, they reacted with sadness and anger, all trying to attack and make Mercury pay for what he did. But one by one, the young hunters began to fall. Pyrrah got shot through the heart with a arrow by Cinder, Jaune was shot by Roman with fire dust burning him, Adam mortally wounded Blake, Weiss was shot by Emerald, and Ruby was stabbed through the heart as well by Neo. As Yang saw the rest of her friends get slaughtered right before her eyes, her eyes turned red as she ran after Neo, ready to kill her to avenger her sister but... Adam jumped in front of Neo, using his Moonslice technique to cut Yang's arm off, causing her to fall to the ground. As Ed saw this he stopped fighting, looking at the one armed girl, lying on the ground dying. He could barely take any of this in. He started to walk up to the hurt Yang as he said.

"Yang...?" But as Ed was almost close enough his green jacket was grabbed by someone holding him back. It was Adam, who let out an evil smile. Ed immediately turned around with a horrifying amount of rage in his eyes as he formed his hand into a fist and punched Adam so hard it sent him flying through several trees. Ed let go of his anger only for concern for Yang. he walked up to her, slowly fell on his knees, and gently lifted her up as he spoke to her.

"Yang? Are you okay? This isn't funny Yang get up! Yang? No! No! No! No! Don't leave Yang please! NOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOO! OPEN YOUR EYES! NOOOOOOO!" Screamed the agonized crying Ed as he helds the limp body of Yang in his arms. As he continued to scream out of pain and anger Ed lifted his right hand in the air, formed it into a fist and slammed it into the ground. The force of it was so powerful that it left huge fractures in the ground. All Ed could do was just stare down at Yang, she was gone. And was absolutely nothing Ed could do about it. Through Ed's grief his mind zoned out all the other noises around him, he just... He was shattered and trying his best to put himself back together at that moment. After a while, most likely a few seconds, felt like hours of pain for Ed. He heard a very familiar voice scream.

"Ed! Watch- Agk!" Double D was interrupted. As Ed turned away from Yang for just a second he saw Double D get shot in the back by Emerald, as he fell down dying. then dead dead. Ed was still absorbing the death of Yang and the others, but now he had to immediatally absorb the death on one of his closest friends at the same time too?! Ed was still paralyzed and couldn't do anything. All he could do was stay on his knees, hold Yang in his arms, and look at the dead body of his long time friend. But, Eddy jumped in with his swordfish and swung as hard as he could at Emerald, trying his very best to take her head off as best as he could with rage and sadness in his eyes. Emerald just smiled as she agilely dodged every blow from Eddy with ease as she quickly jumped out of the way one last time. Seeing Cinder standing in front of Eddy with a bow and arrow. Shooting Eddy dead. Ed at this point was totally shattered without any hope of piecing himself back together again. ALL HIS FRIENDS WERE DEAD! HE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO WAS STILL ALIVE! Ed tried his very best to put his senses back together but... They were still falling apart. Ed was broken.

All he could do was sob.

But, as Ed continued to sob looking down at the limp blond girl. He saw the high heels of a woman walk up to him and stop right in front of him. As Ed slowly brought his head and eyes up to see who it was. He saw the woman in the red dress and fiery eyes, the one who killed Eddy. He should be fuming with an unbelievable amount of rage, but... Ed was just so broken that he couldn't even move... The fiery eyed woman looked down at Ed smiling as she lifted up her bow to Ed's face and pulled back the string with the arrow in the bow. All that Ed could do at that point was accept his fate. As he looked up at the fiery eyed woman, she let go of the string propelling the arrow forward at Ed's face.

Ed woke up from his nightmare screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-" _(SPLASH!)_

Eddy and Double D were standing besides Eds bed with Eddy holding an empty bucket in his arm.

"I told you that would shut him up!" Said Eddy turning towards Double D. Double D with a concerned look ignored Eddy and pulled out a blanket and placed it on Ed's wet bed sitting beside him.

"Ed, are you okay? You seemed to have had a terrible dream." Said Double D concerningly putting his hand on Ed's shoulder. Ed responded by hugging Double D as he said.

"IT WAS DOUBLE D! I WAS IN MY HAPPY PLACE WITH YANG, RUBY, YOU, EDDY, JAUNE, NORA, AND EVERYONE ELSE HAVING FUN UNTIL THE MONSTERS AND BAD PEOPLE SHOWED UP AND TOOK EVERYONE AWAY AND-!"

"Hey that's GREAT Ed but here's something! (Clap)... We have to get going!" Said Eddy interrupting Ed.

"Eddy! Nightmares can have lasting after effects! Why there have been studies that have been correlated assimilations between the dream and reality, if you will." Said Double D.

"Oh come on! I have a bet with Sun, his Team mate Scarlet, Blake, and Ruby that monobrow would race Neptune and Ruby and win! Well I'm leaving! Better see you there monobrow!" Said Eddy as he walked away.

"So anyways, THE BAD PEOPLE STARTED KILL-"

"I didn't know Blake was going to be there!" Said Double D as he got up and followed the direction where Eddy went. Ed just sat there in his bed with a blank look. Double D stuck his head back in the bedroom and asked.

"Umm... Coming Ed...?"

"... YOU BETCHA!" Said Ed happily instantly forgetting about the terrible dream he had, as he got up from his bed and ran into the restroom and popped back out wearing a woman's bra and womens underwear. Ed saw this and ran back into the bathroom popping back out in his normal clothes, laughing and running in the direction of Eddy and Double D had gone.

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard Racetrack:**

Like the last previous days the Ed boys were doing their regular routine at Beacon. They went to class, hanged out with Team RWBY and JNPR, Ed hanged out with Yang a lot still sparring for fun, Eddy still studied in the library with Weiss, Double D and Blake would still read together on the same free period on the bench together, and Eddy would still come up with elaborate schemes to make more money. It was around 11:00 PM as this was a free period for most of the students. At this time Blake and Double D would have their usual reading hour but they instead showed up to see a three way race between Neptune, Ruby, and Ed. Obviously Eddy was making bets on this and almost everyone put their bets on Ruby because of her semblance which is... speed. It was pretty obvious why everyone would bet on Ruby but only Sun and Scarlet David (Who was there too) were betting on Neptune because of the 'motivation' that they were going to use so he can beat Ruby. But unknowingly Eddy was betting on Ed with the same idea of 'motivation' as well.

"You guys don't even stand a chance!" Mocked Ruby as she walked up to the starting line on the track.

"You guys might think Neptune is just as fast as anyone else, but... We have a secret weapon in our arsenal to speed him up!" Said David.

"Yeah! And when the race is over with, you guys will owe us some Lien." Commented Sun as he and David gave a high five.

"Think again Peter Pan and Monkey boy! Ed's gonna bring home the gold for me! You're not the only one with an ace up your sleeve! Right Ed?" Commented Ed as he wrapped his arm around Ed.

"What?" Asked Ed.

"Enough chatter! Let's race!" Said Blake as she raised the starting flag up into the air. Ruby, Neptune, and Ed all lined up on the race track.

"Bring home the gold monobrow!" Said Eddy to himself rubbing his hands together.

"On your mark!-" Started Blake. Everyone got in their racing positions, Scarlet pulled out a bottle of water while Eddy pulled out a toilet plunger with a piece of broccoli tied to the end of it.

"Get set!"

"GO!" Said Blake swinging the flag down as Ruby dashed off, Scarlet dripped a little water near Neptune casing him to run as fast as he could, and Eddy put the plunger on Eds head making him see the broccoli and run away.

"BROCCOLI BAD FOR ED! HAVE PITY!" Screamed Ed.

"I HATE WATER!" Screamed Neptune.

At this point Neptune and Ed were over a dozen yards ahead of Ruby. That was crazy because speed was supposed to be Ruby's semblance! Yet Ed and Neptune were easily outrunning her like comparing a turtle to a cheetah. Fear is probably a good motivator. Blake and Double D both had faces of shock while Eddy, Sun, and Scarlet were smiling and crossing their fingers hoping that their individual terrified team members would win. Ed seemed to be ahead of Neptune as they were both only a few more yards away from the finish line. Eddy thought he had this in the bag until Ed tripped on a pebble and fell off the racing track still tumbling in a cartoon fashion. Ed continued tumbling until he landed in front of someone. When Ed finally stopped he started to look up at the person that he landed in front of.

'No worries! Ed can still get up and make it to the finish line before Neptune can! It's still in the bag!' Thought Eddy, hopingly.

As Ed picked himself up he saw a woman in front of him. She was wearing dark green pants, brown boots, white midriff shirt, a midriff brown jacket, black hair, and fiery... Eyes... All Ed could do was stare at Cinder Fall out of pure fear.

"Umm... Hello?" Said Cinder, trying to sound like an average student.

Ed's pupils widened and his eyes retreated back into his skull as his eyebrow started to rapidly vibrate, as Ed finally screamed turned around and ran away.

"DON'T KILL ME! DON'T KILL ME!" Screamed Ed out of fear running down the race track towards Eddy, Double D, and the others where the racers started at. Neptune made it to the finish line as Ruby was just in second place. Neptune had a look of fear on his face while Ruby was panting like a dog.

"You cheaters!" Yelled Blake at both Eddy who was still trying to absorb the fact that once again Ed screwed up, and Sun and Scarlet who were smiling pridefully due to the fact of winning.

"Well Miss Rose used her semblance and Eddy used Broccoli so I'd say we're even." Said Scarlet.

"Ugh!" Groned Blake as Double D was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"... I just lost 25 lien... ED! I am gonna-" Before Eddy could finish Ed literally ran Eddy over as he was still running from Cinder.

"DON'T KILL ME! DON'T KILL ME!" Screamed Ed as he ran over to a tree and with his cartoon physics opened up the bark of the tree like a door and ran inside slamming it.

Double D and Eddy walked over to the tree as Double D said.

"ED! I'm starting to worry about you mister! Oh dear, ED YOU GET DOWN HERE!" Yelled Double D.

"Get me a rock I'll get him down." Said Eddy bitterly. After Ruby started to cry realizing that she isn't the fastest and Scarlet and Sun walking away reminding Eddy and Blake that they owe him 25 Lien EACH, Ruby and Blake walked over to where Eddy and Double D were standing.

"Hey guys whats going on?" Asked Ruby.

"I'm not sure, Ed is acting very strange like when-... Ed! Is there someone your running away from?" Asked Double D. Ed stuck his head out of a branch shaking as he said.

"UH HA!" Confirmed Ed still shaking.

"Who are you afraid of?" Asked Blake.

"H-HER!" Said Ed pointing his eyes towards Cinder Fall who was standing on the other side of the field talking to her two teammates. Their conversation started to sound something like this.

"What was that all about?" Asked Emerald.

"Who cares? That guy is an idiot, it could be anything." Said Mercury.

"I'm afraid that he somehow knows of our plans." Stated Cinder.

"Well, what should we do?" Asked Emerald a little frightened herself.

"We continue with the original plan, act normal and no one will suspect us. And as Mercury said, he's an idiot, even if he does know of our plans, no one will suspect us." Said Cinder confidentiality.

Back with the Eds and Blake and Ruby, they still tried to think of a way to get Ed down and cure him of his fear.

"Come on Ed! Cinders a nice girl! I mean, I only ever shared a few words with her... But she seemed very nice!" Said Ruby.

"UH-UH!" Said Ed still frightened.

"Oh... I wish we knew some way to fix Ed's fear." Said Blake.

"Fix? FIX! THAT'S IT!" Said Eddy grabbing Blake by the shoulders smiling, Blake began to show a mixed look of confusion and fear.

"What's that Eddy?" Asked Ruby.

"We become repairmen! And get paid to fix things! This is a really big school! I bet things get broken around here all the time! We get them to pay is to fix things for them! Its the perfect plan!" Said Eddy completely jumping off of the topic.

"But wait! What about Ed's phobia? You think It'll just go away because you came up with an elaborate scheme? By the way can you let go of me please?" Said/Asked Blake.

"Don't worry, a little scheme from time to time always makes Ed forget his troubles. And umm... Sorry about that." Said Eddy letting go of Blake.

"Eddy do you remember the last time we did this, and WE ENDED UP DESTROYING JOHNNY'S HOUSE?!" Yelled Double D.

"Don't worry sockhead, we'll keep an eye on Ed 24/7 so he won't brake anything. And we'll be the ones fixing everything!" Said Eddy.

"Oh! Can I join you guys? You guys always do these cool schemes and go on wacky adventures! Can me and Blake join you?" Asked Eddy.

"Wait I didn't-" Blask was interrupted.

"Sure! Do ya know how to fix things?" Asked Eddy.

"Sure I know how to fix wea-" Ruby didn't get to finish.

"Great! Let's get movin'! Ed get down here! We're gonna be repairmen again!" Said Eddy looking up at Ed in the tree.

"I can not believe your complete and utter disregard for Eds arisen phobia! As a friend you should-" Double D was interrupted when the branch that Ed was in fell on top of the group below him. Ed popped out of the branch as he cheered.

"YAY! REPAIRMEN! WE'RE GONNA FIX STUFF! YAY!" Cheered Ed as he ran away.

"Ha... Told ya..." Said Eddy as he and everyone else were trying to recover from the blow.

"Hey guys, if ya find any teeth laying around... They're mine..."

* * *

 **Beacon CRDL Dorm Room:**

In the dorm room of the schools local bullies were the all boy group known as Team CRDL. They were just hanging out in the room each one doing their own things. Cardin was just finished with eating a meal as he walked over to the sink and dumped his left overs into the garbage disposal. But something went wrong as he turned it on.

"What the-?"

The garbage disposal started to make strange noises as filthy sludge and other nasty leftovers from other meals started to come up the drain started of overflow in the sink.

"OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD!" Said Cardin as he tried his best to do what he could to fix the problem, by using paper towels. The other members of team CRDL began to notice this.

"Oh good job Cardin! You broke the sink!" Said Russel.

"SHUT IT RUSSEL! The stupid thing just broke by itself! And can one of you idiots come over and HELP ME FIX THE PROBLEM!?" Yelle Cardin still trying his best to fix the problem.

"FINE! Just stop crying about it!" Said Dove as him and the other two team members walked over and tried their best to fix the sink themselves. They tried going below the sink and tamper with the pipes to see if they could fix it. But they just made the problem worse as more nasty sludge splattered further across the floor.

"Great! You guys just made the problem worse!" Said Dove getting up and whipping the sludge off of his shirt.

"Oh SHUT UP! You're the genius who thought it was a good idea that we mess with the pipes in the first place!" Shot back Sky Lark.

"GUYS JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! Okay... Use your heads guys, we can't tell any of the staff about this because WE'LL be blamed for the problem, get in trouble and have to pay for the repairs ourselves!" Said Cardin as he and the other three bullies tried to think of a way to fix this problem. As they actually began to think for once in their lives, the door was slammed open as Team CRDL looked over to see what it was.

"No joke when it's broke - don't be blue, Let Ed's Quick Repair Service fix it and you won't sue!" Said Eddy as he, Double D, Ed, Ruby, and Blake all walked in wearing orange repairment uniforms.

'How did I let Ruby drag me into this?' Thought Blake.

"You really need to think of another rhyme Eddy." Stated Double D.

"Did you just break into our dorm?!" Asked Russel.

"I SMELL OLD ROTTEN FISH! YUM! YUM! YUM!" Said Ed as he ran over to the sink, but was stopped by Cardin grabbing him by the shirt as he said.

"I have no idea what you idiots are doing here but if you don't leave in five seconds I'm beating you all up! Including the little crybaby girl and the goth freak!" Said Cardin referring to Ruby and Blake. Blake and Ruby were about to pull out their weapons to make Cardin regret that he ever said that, but luckily, Double D convinced them to put their weapons away and let it go.

"Well just think about this buds, imagine how expensive it'll be just to fix this and how much trouble you'll be in just to fix it! How much would that be again? 100? Maybe even 200 Lien to fix? But this is your lucky day! Ed's Quick Repair Service will fix your problem for only 60 Lien! Think about it!" Said Eddy. Cardin and the rest of his Team just stood there thinking about the offer. Until he finally made the conclusion of.

"... Alright. Fine." Said Cardin bitterly letting go of Ed and crossing his arms.

"But we DO need to be paid on the spot." Said Eddy holding his hand out with a smile. Expecting a little mula. Cardin rolled his eyes out of anger as he pulled out 60 Lien out of his pocket and paid Eddy. But as Eddy was looking at the Lien giggling, Cardin grabbed Eddy by his collar holding up off the floor saying.

"BUT IF I FIND ONE LITTLE THING OUT OF PLACE!... YOUR GRIMM FOOD!" Threatened Cardin as he dropped Eddy and headed to the door with his fellow bullies.

"Me and the boys will be going out for three hours. And when we get back, that sink and that mess BETTER BE FIXED!" Said Cardin as he and his Team walked through the doorway. After Blake, Ruby, and Double D all glared at the leaving thugs, they turned towards Eddy and walked over to make sure he would be alright. But Eddy looked fine as he stared down at the payment he got with glee.

"Alright guys! We have a job to do!" Said Eddy as Ed ran over to the broken sink laughing. But Eddy quickly ran over to the laughing buffon and stopped him in his tracks.

"ED! DON'T EVEN GET CLOSE TO THE SINK! LAST TIME YOU BROKE EVERYTHING YOU TOUCHED! THIS TIME WE'RE GOING TO ACTUALLY FIX THINGS NOT BREAK EM!" Yelled Eddy at Ed.

"Hey Ruby! Can you fix it?" Asked Eddy turning away from Ed.

"Sure can!" Said Ruby running over to the sink starting to tamper with the pipes.

"Umm Eddy, there's something you need to know about-" Blake was interrupted.

"Don't worry Blake! Ruby will fix this in no time!" Said Eddy.

"But Eddy-"

"We've got this in the bag Blake, don't worry!" Interrupted Eddy yet again.

"Bingo!" Said Ruby tinkering with the pipes in the the sink as she somehow ripped the sink and pipe out from the wall just like what Ed did the last time they were reapair men. Everyone looked shocked as Ruby smiled nervously at everyone and said.

"Umm... Oops..."

"YAY! I'm not the one who messed up this time!" Cheered Ed.

"WAIT! I thought you said you knew how to fix things!" Said Eddy.

"What I tried to tell you is that Ruby knows how to fix weapons. And ONLY weapons! Anything else she tries to fix is utterly destroyed." Said Blake.

"Oh my I think I'm gonna be sick! We don't have the proper tools to fix this!" Said Double D terrified.

"ITS UNDER CONTROL! RELAX! WE'VE GOT THE ULTIMATE TOOL!" Said Eddy through his gritted teeth, referring to Ed. Ruby was sitting on top of the ravaged sink with a look of guilt on her face, as she fell of and gave the others a nervous smile. Through a montage, Double D, Eddy, and Blake were all literally using Ed as a tool to try their best to fix the sink. While Ruby sat in the corner, so she wouldn't ruin anything else. As they finished up, they finally 'fixed' the sink. As Eddy stood next to the sink with a satisfied smile as Double D and Blake stood next to the sink with disturbed looks.

"We we're born to do this guys." Said Eddy.

"I'm sorry, but are you serious?! Do you really believe that Team CRDL won't notice this?!" Yelled Blake.

"It's not fixed! Look at it!" Yelled Double D.

"Well Team CRDL isn't really that smart so... Maybe..." Continued Ruby walking next to Blake and Double D. But before Ruby could finish, they heard the sound of metal tearing. Looking over they saw Ed standing there.

"Can I build a birdhouse with this stuff?" Asked Ed holding up a pile of radiator parts.

"WE HAD OUR EYES OFF OF YOU FOR FIVE SECONDS ED!" Yelled Eddy out of pure anger.

"Umm... Ed. Where did you devitalize that heat radiator from?" Asked Blake.

"Oh, over there." Said Ed pointing at the area where he ripped the radiator off from.

"Oh no turn it off!" Yelled Double D running over to the pipe that was constantly pumping out heat.

"YAY! Now I'm not the one who messed up this time!" Cheered Ruby.

"YOU'RE BOTH MAJOR SCREW UPS!" Yelled Eddy.

"It feels so hot in here. Are you hot Ruby? Sweat is dripping down my neck!" Said Ed.

"We really need to fix this! It feels like I'm in a sauna!" Said Blake.

"Wait a minute! A sauna! Remember when we made a sauna? Everyone liked it! And we got tons of cash because of it!" Said Eddy.

"All I remember is Johnny's house being destroyed." Said Double D angrily.

"Glad you agree! We're gonna be swimming in Lien before you can know it guys!" Said Eddy putting his arm around Double D.

"Is he always like this?" Asked Ruby.

"Welcome to my world." Said Double D.

* * *

 **Beacon CRDL Dorm Room:**

"Wait... Since when did CRDL's room turn into a sauna?" Asked Yang to Weiss reading the sign that was above CRDL's dorm door.

"They didn't. They don't just turn rooms into saunas. Wanna see what this is all about?" Asked Weiss. Before they could even knock Eddy opened up the door.

"Welcome girls! welcome!" Said Eddy ushering Weiss and Yang inside.

"What happened to CRDL's room?" Asked Weiss.

"Who cares? Those guys are just a bunch of punks! I'll like to give it a try." Said Yang.

"Excellent! Admission is only 10 Lien." Said Eddy holding out his hand.

"Wait hold on! We saved you and your friends from certain death, brought you to our school as a place to stay, and yet you expect us to PAY to get inside?" Asked Weiss.

"Yes." Responded Eddy.

"Alright. Oh by the way there's a big test coming up in Oobleck's class. Has to do A LOT with the history and technology in remnant, if you knew all that and brought the information back to your world it would probably make you super rich and famous. But... I may not be available to help out and-"

"Alright! Alright! Fine! Come on in." Said Eddy begrudgingly.

"Lovely." Said Weiss walking in.

"Ha! Good one Weiss." Said Yang.

"Oh, hi Yang. Hello Weiss! Welcome! Come on in and take towels free of charge." Said Double D.

"Double thanks Double D!" Said Yang as she and Weiss walked over to the kitchen seeing Ruby and Ed standing in circles. Ed was also tied up to the stove he was standing in front of.

"Hi guys!" Said Ed.

"Hi Weiss! Hi Yang! You guys want a towel?" Asked Ruby as she and Ed handed towels to Yang and Weiss.

"Umm... Why are you guys standing in those circles?" Asked Yang taking her towel.

"Oh umm... Me and Ed kinda screwed up a little so Eddy wanted us to stand in these circles so we wouldn't break anything else." Said Ruby.

"I think I just developed a little more respect for Eddy." Said Weiss.

"We've been good towel racks!" Commented Ed.

"Now Ed, don't go peeking in the changing room while me and Weiss are in it." Said Yang flirting with Ed.

"YANG!" Yelled both Ruby and Weiss blushing.

"I promise not to peak!" Said Ed with his dumb smile and lazy eyes. Weiss grabbed Yang's arm as she dragged her to the sauna room as she said "Let's get going Yang." As Yang and Weiss were finished changing and wearing towels they walked over to the sauna itself were Blake was sitting down in a chair.

"Hey girls." Said Blake trying to sound cheery.

"How did you-" Asked Weiss.

"Ruby dragged me into this." Said Blake looking truthful this time.

"Alright, hey guys make room! You have company!" Said Blake opening the curtain to the sauna seeing Coco, Velvet, Sun, Neptune, Pyrrah, Ren, Emerald, Sage, Nora, and Jaune sitting there all wearing towels.

"Hey close the curtain! You're letting in the cold!" Said Jaune.

"Sorry Jaune, room for two?" Asked Blake as Weiss and Yang walked in. "Please relax and enjoy." Said Blake leaving.

"So... Neptune? You come around here often?" Asked Weiss sitting next to Neptune and trying to come onto him.

"Nah, not really, just this time really." Said the oblivious Neptune.

"Smooth.." Whispered Yang to Weiss.

"Ah man! This is EXACTLY what I needed! This is so cool!" Said Coco stretching.

"Can't say I felt this good in a long time." Said Ren.

"YEAH! Me too!" Said Nora.

'And there it goes.' Thought Ren.

Sun got up from his seat walking over to the pipe distributing the heat and turned it up, turning his back to it and letting the steam blast his rear end.

"Oh man! This feels so good!" Said Sun... As his towel fell off in front of everybody.

As Blake was sitting in front of the sauna she heard multiple voices react, she got curious and decided to look inside but was thrown on the ground and trampled on by everyone that was previously in the sauna.

"SUN YOU'RE SO DISGUSTING!" Yelled Weiss Running out.

"Runaway!" Yelled Velvet as she Pyrrah, Ren, Sage, Emerald, and Nora ran out screaming.

"HAHAHA! NICE BANANA SUN! HAHA!" Laughed Coco and Yang running out.

"You're on you're own man! HAHA!" Said Neptune being the last one to run out.

"Can somebody please tell me whats going on?" Asked Eddy as he and Double D walked in.

"Seriously guys! Not cool!" Said Sun walking out of the sauna... STILL WITH NO TOWEL.

"WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?!" Yelled Blake blushing and covering her eyes.

"MAKE YOURSELF DECENT SUN!" Yelled Double D pulling his hat over his face.

"YOU'RE SCARING THE CUSTOMERS AWAY SUN! FOR THE LOVE OF- PUT YOUR TOWEL ON!" Yelled Eddy trying to block his view of the pantsless Sun.

"HERE ARE SOME TOWELS!" Said Ed smashing through a wall with the stove still tied to his back holding out a few towels.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Yelled Eddy.

"I'm sorry Eddy! I tried to stop him and- OH MY GOD! WHY IS SUN NAKED?!" Yelled Ruby running up beside Ed and covering her eyes on the sight of Sun Wukong's staff.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF SWEET OUM IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Yelled a familiar voice. Eddy, Ed, and Ruby all looked over to see Cardin and the rest of his team standing there in both shock and anger. They must've returned earlier than they thought.

"WHY IN GODS NAME IS THAT MONKEY FAUNUS STANDING IN OUR DORM ROOM NAKED!?" Yelled Cardin.

"WAIT! We can explain-" Started off Eddy.

"We're going to start beating you now, and we don't know when we are going to stop." Said Cardin so unbelievably blinded with rage that he could barely contain it.

"I'm gonna kill the naked monkey!" Said Dove.

"I'm gonna beat up the big stupid one!" Said Sky.

"WE'RE POPULAR!" Said Ed turning to face Sun, disregarding the fact he was still naked. Double D still had his hat over his face, starting to lift it up.

"I can't bear to look as Sun-*Sniff* *Sniff* IS THAT GAS POURING INTO THE DORM?!" Yelled Double D looking over to the area where Ed ripped the stove off from. With flammable gas pouring into the dorm.

"WHAT!?" Yelled Blake looking at where the gas was pouring in. Everyone in the dorm looked over at the area where the stove previously was and stared at it frozen.

"What?" Asked Ed.

"It has been quite an adventure today." Commented Double D.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **(BOOOOOOOM!)**

Coincidentally Goodwitch happened to be passing by, just as the dorm exploited. GoodWitch was luckily out of the blast range, as the explosion died down, she immediately walked over to the Dorm and walked in CRDL's dorm. Everything and everyone was covered in soot and many of the items and walls in the dorm were ravaged. As everyone got up from the blast they all saw a very angry Goodwitch standing there. Everyone was paralyzed.

"...Does anyone care to explain...?" Asked Goodwitch in a terrifying angry voice.

* * *

 **Beacon RWBY Dorm Room:** _Later that Day_

"Wow... Four weeks of detention? That's harsh..." Said Yang leaning back in her chair talking with the rest of Team RWBY and Team EEE.

"We're lucky she didn't kick everyone involved out of Beacon on the spot! That's the last time I get involved with Eddy's wild schemes." Said Ruby.

"Calm down red. Back in our world me and Ed used to get detention at least twice a week." Said Eddy taking a sip of his soda.

"Well at least Team CRDL is going to get punished as well." Commented Blake.

"Yes... But that's not going to change the fact that we have FOUR weeks detention because of Eddy's brilliant schemes." Said Double D turning to face Eddy scowling.

"*Sigh*... Couldn't you guys think about any other types of ways to get Lien instead of schemes? Like actually learning the skills you need to achieve making money?" Suggested Weiss.

"Says the girl who borrows all her money from Daddy dearest." Said Eddy.

"How did you-" Started Weiss.

"I just guessed. I'm a good judge of character." Said Eddy smirking.

"At least I wasn't involved in the destruction of Team CRDL's dorm!" Argued Weiss.

"Says the girl who BLACKMAILED me into getting in WITHOUT admission!" Argued back Eddy.

"I shouldn't have to pay! We saved your butts from the Grimm on the first day you got here!" Argued Weiss.

"Speaking of butts, did you guys get a look at Sun's naked butt? I can see why Blake likes him now, the guys got a tight a-" Started Yang.

"WOW LOOK AT THE TIME!" Interrupted Double D looking at his watch.

"YANG!" Yelled Blake blushing.

"It seems that it's time for me to go back and work on the machine again! Eddy! Don't you have any more scheme ideas you want to plan out to rake in more saps?" Asked Double D.

"Oh yeah! I gotta get going!" Said Eddy getting up from his chair and heading towards the door.

"Hey! Don't forget about studying for that quiz in Oobleck's class tomorrow! Don't let all that help I gave you go to waste!" Said Weiss.

"Yeah sure! No prob Weiss! Bye!" Said Eddy quickly as he left Team RWBY's Dorm. Weiss sighed herself, knowing that Eddy probably won't study, and would probably just plan out new schemes. Weiss got up and walked into RWBY's bedroom to study herself.

"And Ed, I believe that monster movie marathon is going to start in five minutes?" Reminded Double D.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Said Ed excitedly.

"Monster movie marathon? Me and Ruby watch that annually! Wanna stay and join us Big Ed?" Asked Yang exceedingly running towards the couch with Ruby following along as well with a huge smile on her face.

"YOU BETCHA MISSY!" Said Ed dashing to the other side of the couch sitting next to Ruby as Yang picked up the remote and turned on the TV.

"Candy?" Asked Yang pulling out pieces of candy from her bra. Ed gladly took a piece while he pulled up his pant leg and offered a piece of candy with leg hair stuck to it to Ruby and Yang. Ruby was wondering if she should just switch seats with Yang.

"Well it seems that you fellows are occupied for now. I will continue to work on the machine." Said Double D turning around and heading towards the door. But as Double D opened the door and was about to leave, she heard.

"Hey Double D."

"Yes?" Asked Double D turning to face Blake who had a book in her hand but was instead looking at Double D.

"Good night." Said Blake smiling.

"Hm, good night Blake." Said Double D smiling at Blake as he turned around and left.

 **A/N:** **Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading. Bye.**


	10. The Documentary of Remnant

**A/N: This chapter takes place several weeks in between 'Welcome to Beacon' and 'A Minor Hiccup'. Enjoy.**

 **Beacon:** _One Week Later_

The Eds continued on with their daily routines throughout the time they were spending in this dimension. Eddy would continue to study with Weiss, Ed would have fun and spar with Yang, and Double D and Blake would have their reading hour. On this day Eddy would be in his combat class. Unfortunately neither Ed or Double D came to this class at the same period as him. The only two people that came to this class at as the same period as him, and they were Jaune Arc and Weiss Schnee. Eddy has never really been in a real fight before, the one time he fought the Beowolves and other Grimm during the initiation test was nothing but luck. Eddy was lucky enough to never be picked once for a sparring match. Either because he was never picked or when he was picked he would find some sort of excuse for why he just couldn't fight that day. He thought how lucky he was that GoodWitch was some how still buying all his excuses and not suspecting him of anything yet. He was also lucky that he wasn't fighting any of the other students, even with kids who look like they know absolutely nothing about fighting, they actually turn out to be incredibly fast, agile, strong, and skilled. Like everyone in Team CRDL or the rabbit Faunus Velvet Scarlatina for example.

Eddy along with everyone else in his class were watching two students battle. That was until the battle ended and the match was over. But there was still time for one more sparring match between two students. GoodWitch looked through her scroll as she marked down who won, who lost, and who already went. As she scrolled through the students she came across Eddy, who was WAY overdue for a sparring match.

"Eddy." Said GoodWitch in her echoing voice. This instantally caught Eddy's attention and had everyone turn their heads to look at the scam artist.

"Umm... Me?" Asked Eddy.

"Yes you. Is there another Eddy in this room? Your up next." Said GoodWitch.

"Well umm... Actually I have a bit of a headache so-"

"Over the last two weeks of this class you've had three headaches, five stomachaches, two twisted ankles, and a nosebleed. I believe you are well enough to spar today. Please step into the ring." Said GoodWitch. Eddy was about to yet again protest but, he knew that this time she wouldn't take any more excuses. Eddy quietly stood up and walked down to the sparring ring.

"Alright, we need one more volunteer to face off against Eddy. Anyone?" Asked GoodWitch, nobody raised their hand. Eddy wasn't really the only one who didn't like sparring. It seemed that nobody wanted to fight. Eddy was about to sigh in relief but one hand popped up.

"Yes Cardin Winchester. You wish to battle Eddy?" Asked GoodWitch.

"Yes Ms. GoodWitch, I'd like to spar with Eddy." Said Cardin with a malevolent smile on his face.

"Okay then Mr. Winchester, please stand on the opposite side of the ring from Eddy." Said GoodWitch.

'Oh you have got to be kidding me. Hope he's not still mad about what happened to his Dorm.' Thought Eddy fearfully.

As Cardin made it to the opposite side of the ring both Eddy and Cardin stood in their spots until they were given the go to fight after being told about the rules. After GoodWitch explained the rules Eddy and Cardin both pulled out their weaponry. GoodWitch asked if they understood all the rules as both Eddy and Cardin nodded their heads. GoodWitch told them to begin.

All that could've been said afterwards is that during the battle Eddy's screams and groans of pain could've been heard as many of the class mates covered their eyes while others looked on in horror. The rest of Team CRDL were cheering their leader on, and Weiss has a completely disconnected look on her face as she looked on to the fight. It seems Team CRDL were still upset about the room. The fight barely lasted another minute as it was ended by GoodWitch. As the battle was ended GoodWitch explained what mistakes Eddy made in the battle and how he was defeated. Basically his aura was ravaged. As the battle aftermath came to a close the bell went off, alerting the kids that the class was over. As everyone left the class Eddy was still in pain on the ground still recovering from Cardin's attacks while Cardin and rest of his Team laughed as they walked off. Weiss was the only one who stayed behind glaring at Team CRDL as they left.

Weiss walked into the ring and looked down at the beat up scam artist.

"Looks like you lost." Said Weiss. Eddy started to pick himself back up.

"You know if your trying to make me feel better about what happened your doing a good job." Said Eddy.

"You were completely out of balance."

"Doing a real good job."

"You left yourself open for all attacks."

"Yeah okay-"

"You didn't even try to fight back. It was like you wanted him to defeat you-"

"OKAY WEISS I GET IT! I WAS BEATEN! AND I SUCK AT FIGHTING!" Snapped Eddy.

"Back during the initiation test, you fought off those Beowolves no problem and you lunged into battle. Why didn't you do the same thing here?" Asked Weiss.

"I don't know! I guess- I guess its because I was fighting a monster instead of a person." Said Eddy.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to have to train you how to fight too." Said Weiss as she walked passed the injured Eddy.

"Come on get up, and get into your fighting position." Said Weiss pulling out her weapon and standing on the opposite side of the ring.

"Wait... You want to fight?" Asked Eddy brushing himself off.

"Duh!"

"No way! I'm still sore from that last fight!"

Before Eddy could react Weiss swiped Eddy's feet from under him, causing him to fall down.

"What the heck was that for!?" Asked Eddy picking himself up yet again.

"Your stance was pathetic! Here you need to have a strong stance like this so you won't be knocked over so easily." Said Weiss demonstrating with a strong stance of her own.

"*Sigh* Fine." Said Eddy trying to get into a powerful stance.

"No! *Sigh* Here let me-" Said Weiss getting behind Eddy.

"What the-!? What are you doing?!" Yelled Eddy blushing as Weiss got very close to him behind him, trying to manipulate his arms and legs into the correct stance with her own.

"Trying to help you! Now if you just swallow your pride and let me help you we can get you in the correct stance!" Said Weiss finally getting Eddy to stand in the correct stance.

"Okay, this looks good." Said Weiss as she let go of Eddy and walked in front of him. She tried to knock his feet out from under him again but this time Eddy's stance protected him from falling. Causing Eddy to smile.

"Hey look! I did it!" Said Eddy.

"Excellent job Eddy. Now lets continue on proper battle formation and fighting style." Said Weiss as she pulled out her Myrtenaster and continued to teach Eddy.

Weiss and Eddy continued with battle training. Even though Weiss' battle style is very recognizable with fencing she knew other sword techniques that could fit Eddy much better. So Weiss decided to teach Eddy a sword fighting technique that is equivalent to the European sword fighting technique from Earth. With a lot of strong stances, holding the handle of the blade with two hands, being on the defensive, powerful and decisive strikes, and several other attributes to European sword fighting techniques. Not to mention that Weiss also taught Eddy about more resourceful and useful ways to use Dust to give him an edge in battle. Eddy actually enjoyed this a lot more then just sitting in the library studying with Weiss having absolutely NO conversations or activity besides reading. This was nice. About 40 more minutes passed until the bell went off.

 _(BEEEEEEEEEP)_

"Looks like the bell went off, seems like we should finish our training session on a separate date." Said Weiss putting Myrtenaster away.

"Yeah... It looks that way." Said Eddy putting his own weapon away. As Weiss was walking over to the exit Eddy spoke up.

"Hey Weiss!"

"Yeah Eddy?" Asked Weiss stopping and turning her head to look at Eddy.

"Thanks for... Teaching me and stuff..." Said Eddy trailing off and rubbing the back of his head a little embarrassed. Weiss let out a small smile as she said.

"No problem Eddy, come 'on. We can't be late for class." Said Weiss as she continued walking with Eddy following along.

* * *

 **Workout Room:**

In the workout room a few students were lifting weights and working out. Notable ones consisted of Ed, Yang, Ruby, Pyrrah, Ren, Nora, and Jaune (who was forced to go by Pyrrah). Each one of them were working on their own machines. Such as Nora working on a pull down machine lifting over 800 pounds, and Jaune working on a different pull machine... Barely lifting 10 pounds. While Ed was casually lifting 500 pound dumbbells in each hand while Yang was laying flat on the bench press lifting 800 pounds.

"Hey Ed, that's not bad. Lifting 500 pounds in each hand with no problem... Not bad. But I can do better." Said Yang challenging Ed yet again. Everyone in the room stopped working out growing concerned and scared faces thinking about the last time Yang challenged Ed.

"Oh really? Well lets see how much you can lift." Said Ed dropping the two individual 500 pound weights he had in his hands implanting themselves into the ground.

"Okay, Ruby change the weights on my barbell to osmium!" Said Yang.

"Wait Yang! Do you have any idea how heavy that stuff is!? Two cubic feet of that stuff weights 3400 pounds!" Said Ruby.

"It's fine little sis! I've carried a lot more then that! now come on and change my weights!" Said Yang as Ruby complied. But Osmium being some of the densist material on Remnant she needed help from Nora, Ren, Pyrrah, and Jaune just to lift one weight. After the group successfully loaded up Yangs barbell, she successfully lifted it! She was actually struggling because what she was lifting was equivalent to 42 tons!

"Ha! Beat that Ed!" Said Yang. Right after she said that she felt something lift up the bench press she was laying on being lifted off the ground, and brought back down, and lifted back up again.

"Good job Yang!" Said Ed lifting the bench press, Yang, and the 42 ton barbell ALL TOHETHER without a sweat from underneath the bench press.

"Haha! You got me again big guy!" Said Yang throwing the barbell back landing on the ground with a loud _(THUD!)._

After the group cleaned up the mess they decided they were done as they headed back to their dorms since all classes for the day was over. Ed and Yang were the last ones to leave, walking out of the workout room and whipping the sweat off of them using towels.

"Hey Yang, do you wanna go out and do something later?" Asked Ed whipping the sweat off of him brow.

"Ed, are you asking me out on a DATE?" Asked Yang.

"Oh! I um- Ummmm-"

"I'm just joking big guy! Of curse I'd like to something with you later. What do you have in mind?" Asked Yang.

"Oh well, whatever you want." Said Ed.

"I know the PERFECT place we could go!" Said Yang.

"Okay then! What time?" Asked Ed.

"How about 7:00 tomorrow night? I can't do it tonight." Said Yang.

"Sure thing!" Said Ed.

"Well... I gotta get going! See ya later Ed!" Said Yang walking off, as Ed believed he also saw Yang wink at him.

"See ya!" Said Ed walking the other way.

* * *

 **Team EEE Dorm Room:**

After all classes ended for the day Ed Edd n Eddy all returned to their Dorm Room, really just hanging out in the living room. Double D was studying for class and Ed and Eddy were sitting down on the couch watching the idiot box bored.

"Hey Double D! Anything on the agenda for today?" Asked Eddy.

"Nothing Eddy. But if I might make a suggestion I would say that you should study for you classes." Said Double D still studying.

"Ugh! Nevermind! I rather sit in front of the TV with Ed watching mo-mo-... Movies! That's it!" Said Eddy perking up.

"Oh good lord, what is it now Eddy?" Asked Double D cautiously.

"Just think of this Double D! We make our own movie about Remnant! Just like what we did when we made that home movie for my brother! We make the video! Sell the sucker for some big bucks back in our world of a documentary of an ALIEN WORLD! Then we'll be swimming in mullah!" Said Eddy.

"... Oh alright! Its better then your last plan. But your forgetting-" Double D was cut off.

"Double D! You'll be the camera man like last time!" Said Eddy.

"But Eddy we don't have-"

"I'll be executive producer, executive director, and most importantly, the star!" Said Eddy as Ed started to dig in the sofa cushions for something.

"Ed can be... Ed! And we'll show the folks back on Earth what the average day in Remnant is like! Plus we'll also have the residential group that lives here, RWBY, the team not Ruby herself. Doesn't that get a little confusing after a while? Anyway Team RWBY guides us through Remnant, make it look good for the camera, and then BOOM!" Said Eddy excitedly.

"You're forgetting something Eddy! We need a-"

"Camera, static free!" Said Ed tossing a Camera over to Double D.

"Why do you keep a camera in the sofa, Ed?" Asked Double D.

"What?"

"There you have it!" Said Eddy.

"Well we DO have a camera." Said Double D holding up a camera.

"Great! Lets go get Team RWBY and then the next stop will be Vale!" Said Eddy walking towards the door along with Ed.

"Ed do you have a manual for this somewhere?" Asked Double D trying to work the camera.

"Somewhere."

* * *

 **City of Vale:**

Both Team RWBY and Team EEE were walking down the streets of Vale with Double D holding the camera in front of him.

"This is ridiculous!" Commented Weiss.

"Oh come on Weiss! All they want is our help to make a movie! Doesn't that sound fun?" Asked Yang.

"Ugh! This is just so childish!" Said Weiss.

"Come on Weiss! Just think about it. When the Ed's make this movie and bring it back to their alien world the inhabitants there will make our images famous! We'll be like celebrities there! They'll put our images on T-shirts! Make cartoons out of us! Have entire conventions dedicated to us! Fans dressing up as us! They'll make toys out of us! And even make an anime about us too!" Said Ruby.

"Yeah right, an anime. I really drought that Ruby." Said Blake reading her book as they were walking.

"Now that you make it sound like that..." Said Weiss.

"Okay this spot looks good! Double D, get the camera ready." Said Eddy as Double D set up the camera and aimed it towards Eddy.

"Umm... We rolling?" Asked Eddy.

"Action!" Whispered Double D.

"Hello there people of Earth! Its me! the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist Eddy! I know you might be wondering where I am, I'm on the alien world known as Remnant! Me and my two side kicks got here after I created a portal whatamajiger machine bringing me and my two side kicks here as well." Said Eddy totally fabricating everything.

"What does playboy mean?" Asked Ruby leaning over to Blake. Blake just shrugged her shoulders.

"And ya know what-" Before Eddy could finish the camera changed positions.

"Now?" Asked Eddy.

"Action!"

"And ya know what? I befriended some of the locals here! Let me introduce, TEAM RWBY!" Said Eddy jumping over to the side signaling Team RWBY to make it into frame. Ruby jumped in and said while pumping her hands into the air.

"What is good in the hood?" Eddy face palmed himself as both Weiss and Blake walked into frame. Yang was nowhere to be seen.

"Umm... Yang?" Asked Double D. Suddenly Yang jumped into as she said picture.

"Did somebody say Yang?!" Said Yang jumping into the frame with jazz hands.

"*Ahem!* Can you girls kindly tell the people of Earth your names and interests?" Asked Double D.

"Well... My name is-" Began Ruby, but was interrupted by Yang.

"Why would I wanna to that when I've prepared this GREAT song and dance number? And a one! And a two-!"

"Stop stealing the show! Quiet down and let everyone else speak!" Yelled Ruby at her sister.

"This is my one chance to show my awesome singing voice to an alien world! Get off my back!" Yang yelled back, with both Weiss and Blake rolling their eyes.

"Boy Yang! You did a great job!" Said Ed shaking a rattle over everyone's head.

"What the- Where did you even get-" Eddy quickly snatched the rattle from Ed and hid it behind his back.

"Umm... Hey Ed! Tell the people of Earth how popular I am here!" Said Eddy tossing the rattle away with the camera following the flying rattle.

"I forget."

 _(SMACK!)_ "Who just threw that?!" Yelled a very angry Coco Adel turning around from her group Team CAVY.

The camera turned to static as the next shot showed Ed and Eddy running away along with Double D who's holding the camera from Coco who's chacing them with her minigun screaming.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR MESSING UP MY HAIR!" Along with Velvet and the rest of Team RWBY trying to calm her down.

"RUN AWAY!" Screamed the Ed's in unison.

The camera turned to static once again as it got a clear image off Eddy, Ed, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were walking along the street with Blake and Double D who were behind the camera. She doesn't really like the lime light.

"-And that was the entire history of my family and the history of Remnant." Said Weiss finishing up her informative story.

"Geez Weiss! Could that story be any longer!?" Yelled Eddy both bored and annoyed.

"Your lucky, she was actually telling you the abridged version." Said Ruby.

"Oh! Should I tell that too-"

"NO!" Yelled everyone.

"So anyway, this world isn't too different from our own, did I forget to tell you? They made me king here!" Said Eddy smirking with the girls rolling their eyes yet again.

"Right Ed?" Asked Eddy.

"Hi Cardin!" Said Ed completely ignoring Eddy and referring to Team CRDL walking on the other side of the street. Eddy stopped in his tracks as he looked over at the group of bullies.

"Ya see those losers? Their the neighborhood bullies, and whenever their picking on someone weaker then them I usually have to smack them around just to show them who's boss. " Said Eddy leaning up against a fire hydrant and completely unaware that Team CRDL was standing right behind him.

"Umm... Eddy, you might wanna lock behind ya." Said Yang as Eddy turned around to see the angry looks of Team CRDL, giving a nervous smile.

"Losers huh? Hey nerd ya getting this?" Asked Cardin as he gave Eddy a wedgie and hooked the end of it to the back of a parked truck that was taking off. Cardin and his Team were smirking as RWBY and Double D were giving cringey looks.

"Haha! He collects underwear because I'm constantly destroying his own by giving him atomic wedgies pretty lame huh guys-?" Eddy slipped from the fire hydrant he was holding on to as the camera turned to static once more. When the camera snapped back it showed Eddy screaming in pain as he was being dragged against the asphalt by his underwear until it broke, leaving Eddy laying on the middle of the road. Team CRDL laughed as they walked away.

"Look at him bounce people of Earth!" Said Ed looking into the camera and pointing at Eddy.

"Eddy! Are you alright?" Asked Ruby as everyone ran over to Eddy laying down face first in pain.

"Boy Eddy! You deserve a shake for that!" Said Ed shaking the rattle over Eddy's head. Eddy snatched the rattle away from Ed and tried to crush it by jumping on it. Only to have the rattle skid away with Ed running after it and Eddy falling flat on his back.

"Wow, REAL good job Eddy! Does acting like a fool in our world resemble 'acting cool' back in your world?" Said Weiss with Eddy turning his head to face her, giving her an angry look.

The camera turned to static once again. When the camera cut out with the static yet again it showed Team RWBY with their weapons out and Eddy standing in the woods with his back to the camera.

"No backs to the camera its rude you know!" Said Double D holding the camera.

"Shut up and roll!" Said Eddy as he turned around to face the camera.

"You guys see this somber place? Its called the Emerald Forest where monsters called Grimm live and attack innocent people. But with the help of Team RWBY over here me and my sidekicks managed to-" Eddy was cut off.

"EDDY! This is NOT a safe place to film!" Yelled Ruby.

"You should probably listen to Ruby Eddy." Said Blake.

"Don't ruin the mood guys! We can handle a few Grimm if they come our way! We're totally fine!" Said Eddy was he kept walking. Ed looks around scared holding his rattle in front of him like a shield.

"Umm... Yeah! We're not afraid of this stupid forest! In fact the monsters here are afraid of US! Because the last time we fought them they ran away with their literal tails between their legs!" Said Eddy.

"In fact thanks to little red over there, me and my boys got new weapons like this awesome Swordfish!" Said Eddy pulling out his weapon. "I know he doesn't look like much but he's a deadly killer!" Said Eddy demonstrating how cool his weapon is by swinging it around.

"Whenever I pull him out the Grimm run for the hills in fact-" Double D changed positions before Eddy could finish.

"Why are you doing that?!" Asked Eddy out of anger.

"I'm just trying to create dynamics Eddy!" Whispered Double D.

"Don't get hardy on me Double D!" Yelled Eddy as the bush he was standing in front of started to glow with red eyes.

"WHAT IS IT NOW!?" Asked Eddy annoyed looking at everyone's scared faces.

"Umm... Eddy..." Started off Weiss.

"What?! What is it?!" Asked Eddy again annoyed.

"GR-GR-GR- GRIMM!" Yelled Double D as the creature behind Eddy let out a vicious growl. Before Eddy could react a huge Ursa stuffed Eddy halfway into its mouth and tried to eat him. But luckily Ed and Double D grabbed his legs and pulled while the girls started to attack the Ursa.

"I gotta Eddy!" Yelled Ed.

"Pull Ed!" Screamed Double D as Ruby successfully shot the Ursa in the head killing it letting Eddy go. But before even a millisecond could pass by a whole legion of different Grimm appeared out of nowhere. Everyone reacted accordingly.

"RUN AWAY!" Screamed the Eds as them and the girls ran away. Double D tucks the camera under his arm so he can run better getting a shot of the Grimm chasing after them.

"HELP ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The camera cut to static yet again as it cut back to a room with Eddy, Ed and the rest of Team RWBY standing there.

"Hey there people of Earth, it's your favorite explorer yet again Eddy! Where am I? Nowhere special just the school of Beacon where people go to learn how to fight monsters!" Said Eddy.

"And you know what, I'm quite the popular guy here! Just look around!" Said Eddy as the camera panned around to show mannequins dressed up in very stylized clothes being hung around in hidden rope.

"This is a new low." Said Weiss quietly face palming herself.

"But that's not all! They also want my autograph the second they come in contact with me. OH! Would you look at that? Cardin over here wants my autograph!" Eddy walks up to a male mannequin dressed up as Cardin as Eddy signed his name on his shirt.

"Sweet Eddy! You're awesome dude!" Said Eddy mimicking Cardin's voice.

"Look at that! It's the residential hyperactive girl of the school Nora Valkyrie!" Eddy wrote his name on the mannequin's forehead as he shoved the maniquin dressed up as Nora Valkyrie away.

"You know... I wonder why we couldn't get the REAL Nora." Commented Yang. Right after Yang said this the door slammed open with Coco Adel standing there looking very angry starring at Eddy and walking over to him.

"*Pssss!* Eddy! Coco!" Whispered Ruby.

"What? Coco? Did I forget her? There you go!" Said Eddy as he wrote on the REAL Coco Adel's face, afterwards she stood there in shock that he actually drew on her face.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? YOU DREW ON MY FACE AND YOU STOLE ALL MY DESIGNER CLOTHES FOR YOUR STUPID MANIQUINS FOR WHATEVER YOUR DOING HERE!?" Yelled Coco as he grabbed a maniquin showing that all of the clothes the maniquins were wearing were Coco's. She then turned her attention to the camera Double D was holding as she asked.

"Are you filming my reaction to put on the web later on for your own personal amusement?!" Yelled Coco.

"Of corse not Coco, what gave you that impression?" Asked Double D.

"Okay Coco, how about we all relax and-" Blake wasn't able to finish.

"Okay, I'm just going to BEAT YOU TO DEATH NOW! PEPARE TO DIE!" Yelled Coco.

"Wait! We can work this out-" Eddy wasn't able to finish as Coco threw Eddy against the wall.

"GIVE ME BACK MY DESIGNER CLOTHES!" Yelled Coco as Ed picked himself up and began to run along with Eddy. Throughout the chaos Double D was knocked down onto the ground with the camera landing on it's side facing Double D. In the background Coco was chasing Ed and Eddy with Team RWBY chasing after Coco trying to calm her down and hold her back.

"I think the people of Earth know what Remenent is like now Eddy." Said Double D looking into the camera as it was about to die.

 _(CRACK!)_ "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!-"

 **A/N: Leave a review, follow, and favorite.**


	11. Burnt Toast

**A/N: This chapter takes place several weeks in between 'Welcome to Beacon' and 'A Minor Hiccup'. Enjoy.**

 **Beacon:** _The next day_

It was the next day of classes for Ed Edd and Eddy at Beacon. The day went on as usual until they made it to weapons class. In weapons class students would basically be taught how to properly use, forge, and design effective deadly weapons on their own to fight against the forces of Grimm. The other students that came to this class that the Eds were friends with were Nora, Pyrrha, Blake, and Ruby. And as anyone could've guessed Ruby had a reputation in the classroom of being a little mad scientist because of all the incredible and insane weapons that Ruby has created ever since she came to Beacon. And with Double D unlike his two friends Ed and Eddy he actually listened to the teachers lectures. That day each one of them were told to find partners and forge a unique and original weapon of the combined work of two partners. Ruby and Double D partnered up while Ed and Eddy partnered up. As predicted, Double D and Ruby received an A+ for their new original weapon they designed. It was a pair of swords that can turn into a bigger sword when put together, it can shapeshift into a whip, and it can turn into a plasma cannon. Ed and Eddy however glued a bunch of metal parts together and tried to make it look like an axe/gun of some type. They we're going to receive a D for their terrible attempt at making a weapon but was dropped to an F right after the glued pieces of metal somehow exploded in the teachers face. Eddy still thought it was totally worth it to see how big the vain got on the teachers head as she was yelling. Anyway after class everyone left to make it to their next class.

Ed was traveling with Eddy as Ed was wondering something that he asked Eddy.

"Why is Double D and Ruby so smart?" Asked Ed.

"Because they were replaced with shapeshifting aliens." Said Eddy sarcastically.

"*GASP!* They're shapeshifting aliens!?... No way!" Said Ed taking everything Eddy said as truth. Eddy smirked at this, remembering the last time something like this happened.

"You didn't hear this from me but! When we traveled through the portal to this world Double D was replaced by an alien lizard when he was traveling through the portal when we got here! And has been posing as Double D all this time! Plotting to take over the world! He is a Reptilian!" Said Eddy.

"*GASP!* Wait! But what about Ruby?" Asked Ed.

"Double D the reptilian kidnapped poor Ruby in her sleep and used the portal machine to bring his alien lady bug assistant in here to pose as Ruby! They want to create human animal hybrids to take over the world! Why do you think she's always wearing black and red?" Said Eddy.

"COOL!" Said Ed.

"But that's not all lumpy! They already got to the other kids here! We're alone!" Said Eddy.

"No we are not." Said Ed looking at all the other kids who were passing through the hallway. "NO! But we are!" Said Eddy pointing to Cardin who was across the hall drinking from the water fountain.

"Oh look! There's Cardin!" Said Ed as if he was totally unaware that he was a bully. "No! The reptilian and the lady bug turned Cardin into a cardinal! And Coco into a brown dove! And look over there! Nora was turned into hummingbird! Do you ever wonder why she's so hyper?" Said Eddy pointing at Nora walking by and Eddy dragging Ed around the school to show him more 'examples'.

"Look! Lie Ren as been spliced with a snake! And look! Pyrrha has been turned into a wolf! And Jaune over there has been turned into a deer! And Yang was turned into a lion! And look at Blake over there! She's a cat!" Said Eddy dragging Ed all around the school showing him all the different 'examples'. Until Eddy picked Eddy up as he said "I must find the shapeshifting aliens Eddy! Maybe we can find something in the dorms!" Said Ed as he ran away with Eddy.

* * *

 **EEE Dorm Room:**

Ed had a face of fear as he was digging through all of Double D's belongings looking panicked as he was doing so. All the while Eddy was standing on the side trying his very best not to burst out laughing.

"Eddy! Look at all this technology stuff! I think he's planning to turn the whole world into human animal hybrids!" Said Ed panicked while Eddy's face turned red still trying his best not to laugh.

"But Ed! You must bewhere! The reptilian and lady bug will literally turn you into dog food if they find out that we're plotting against them!" Said Eddy.

"But Eddy! What can we do about it!?" Asked Ed. "All we can do now lumpy is hope for the best and make sure they don't get us!" Said Eddy as he left the room. A couple of seconds passed as Ed was still looking through all of Double D's stuff.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ED HELP ME!" Screamed Eddy from the hallway. Ed shacked in terror as he ran into the hallway to find all of Eddy's clothes lying on the floor.

"NO! NOT EDDY! TAKE ME REPTILIAN AND LADY BUG!" Screamed Ed picking up Eddy's clothes as a group walked down the hallway that consisted of Double D, Ruby, Nora, Pyrrha, and Blake. As they were chatting they looked over and saw Ed on his knees cluching Eddy's clothes as the group ran over to Ed.

"Oh my gosh! Ed what happened?!" Asked Ruby.

"What's wrong Ed?!" Asked Nora.

"Ed! Why were you screaming?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Wait. Why are you clutching clothes on the floor?" Asked Blake.

"Why are Eddy's clothes on the hallway floor? Is he running around naked again?" Asked Double D as the girls turned to face Double D with various looks of shock and disgust on their faces. All except for Nora who was smiling.

"He runs around naked?!" Asked Blake.

"Yeah! Be free Eddy!" Said Nora pumping her fist in the air. Ed immediately noticed them as he got up and grabbed Ruby and Double D.

"What have you two alien shapeshifters do to Eddy?! Give me the antidote!" Screamed Ed.

"Ed! What are you talking about!?" Yelled Ruby.

"Oh no this smells like one of Eddy's-" Double D wasn't able to finish as he dropped both Ruby and Double D on the ground.

"Am I the last human on Remnant!? I am alone! I am hungry!" Screamed Ed as he ran away.

"May I ask what that was about?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Eddy is tricking Ed and making him think we're some sort of monsters." Said Double D.

"Well whatever the case, lets go after him." Said Blake as they all followed Ed and try and calm him down.

"Ed wait! I can make you a sandwich!" Called out Double D.

"Yeah! And I can get Ren to cook up some pancakes to make you feel better!" Said Nora. As they all left, Eddy whose entire body was stuffed into a bucket with only his head and fingers sticking out, crawled out of the corner.

"Oh no I'm a bug! Please help me Ed!" Said Eddy as he started to laugh.

As Ed was still running through the hallway the group was trying to chase him and calm him down. When the group finally got close enough and Double D was about to touch his doofus of a friends shoulder. There was a girly scream that rang through the hallway. Everyone immedietally turned around to face the noise!

"Some girl is in trouble!" Said Blake.

"Alright I give up! It's no fun being the last human! So can I be a Titan Beetle?" Asked Ed.

"Yeah sure Ed. You can be a Titan Beetle. But first we need to find out the scream came from!" Said Ruby as she and the group now including Ed ran down the hallway looking for the source of the scream. They made their way to Team CRDL's dorm with the door wide open. As the group looked inside they saw the school bully Cardin himself screaming like a girl. Causing everyone in the group to laugh causing Cardin to look towards them with an embarrassed look on his face.

"What the- What are you losers doing in my dorm?!" Asked Cardin still embarrassed but trying to hide it.

"We just followed the screaming of a helpless girl! HAHAHA! Even Jaune doesn't sound that girly when he screamed!" Said Nora causing everyone, even Pyrrha to laugh at this.

"WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING IN MY DORM!?" Yelled Cardin out of anger. But before any member of the group could respond they heard another scream from down the hall. The group now including Cardin (He wanted to know who was screaming) ran down the hallway looking for the source of the scream. But quickly as it appeared it disappeared. It was now replaced by a familiar voice.

"YOU DARE INDRUDE IN MY ROOM INSECT! FOR THAT YOU WILL PAY! WITH YOUR LIFE!" **(BANG!) (BANG!) (BANG!) (BANG!) (BANG!) (BANG!)**

The voice along with the barrage sound of gunfire was coming from Team CAVY's room. As the group made it they saw that the door was shredded to pieces with what looks like to be bullet fire. As the gunfire died down the group looked inside the room to see the leader of Team CAVY Coco Adel herself standing there panting, carrying her smoking Gatling gun, with empty shells littering the floor, and bullet holes all over the walls.

"Coco, You haven't have happened to see a bug by any chance have you?" Asked Ruby cautiously.

"Yes I have! That THING crawled into my bedroom! But it escaped before I could KILL IT!" Said Coco out of anger.

"Well we're going to try and track it down before it can hurt anyone!" Said Ruby.

"I'm coming with you!" Said Cardin speaking up to the group with all of them, except Ed turning around and glaring at Cardin.

"And why would you want to do that?" Don't you hate us?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Don't get me wrong I hate you... But I hate bugs even more! And I wanna kill it!" Said Cardin angrily.

"Oh yeah, and hopefully this time when you see it again you won't scream like a little girl." Commented Blake.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Cardin.

"I'm coming with you! But hold on. I need to put on my bug killing boots I don't wanna ruin my Christian Louboutin Maralena Flame Sandals." Said Coco looking down at her expensive exotic shoes.

* * *

 **In the Dinning Hall:**

The group finally made their way to where they believe where the bug crawled off to. As the group opened up the door they saw that the dinning hall was crowded with students who were eating lunch.

"Ugh! We'll never find that bug now!" Said Ruby.

"Perhaps we should split up." Suggested Double D.

"Good idea Double D! Alright gang! Split up and look for clues!" Said Ruby. As everyone split up they all had one partner. Ed went with Double D as they were looking under the tables for the huge 'bug' that everyone was freaking out about.

"So Reptilian when will you put me through the gene splicing process in order to turn me into a beast man?" Asked Ed Excitedly.

"Ed! Eddy has been lying to you like the last time! Me and Ruby are not aliens, but we can talk about this later. First help me find that arthropod." Said Double D looking under the tables.

"As you command Reptilian!" Said Ed as he ran off to another part of the lunch room to look for the 'bug' everyone else was looking for. As he made his way to a more vacant part of the Dinning Hall he continued to look around until he heard a voice.

"Hey Ed!" Ed looked around only to find nothing.

"Down here numbskull!" As Ed looked down he saw Eddy who was stuffed into a bucket.

"EDDY! You look really good for a cockroach! I think I change my mind, I wanna be a Piranha instead!" Said Ed.

"Knock it off flea brain! I got into a lot of trouble going through the halls like this and now people wanna kill me! And help me get this bucket off!" Whispered Eddy.

"Oh I know! I'll show you to the rest of your kind!" Said Eddy picking up Eddy. But before Ed could leave he heard another voice. "ED FOUND THE BUG!" Ed looked over to see Coco Adel standing there as she swigged her purse at Ed's hands knocking Eddy out of them and tumbling near the boiler room door. At this point everyone saw the bug and started screaming out.

"SQUASH THE BUG!"

"KILL IT!"

"LOOK HOW BIG IT IS!"

"Isn't that just a guy in a bucket?"

Eddy then quickly scuttled away and made his way into the boiler room. At this point the rest of the group re-grouped and tried to assess the situation.

"Ed! Coco! Where did the bug run off to?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Ed had it in his hands but it escaped and ran into the boiler room! We need to kill it before they lay eggs!" Said Coco as she and the rest of the group walked to the boiler room door.

"Okay Cardin, you lead the way with the flash li- What are you doing?" Asked Blake as she and the others turned around to look at the shivering Cardin.

"Umm... You know what I'm just gonna stay here instead." Said Cardin.

"It's okay, I understand, picking up the shattered remains of your spine staying here while the rest of us go in the dark boiler room." Quipped Blake.

"Ooooohhhhhhh! Burn!" Said Ruby.

"Ugh! Alright fine whatever!" Said Cardin as she walked ahead of the group and pulled out a flashlight and led the groups way into the pitch black basement walking down the stairs.

"Shouldn't we just find a light switch?" Asked Double D with no one responding.

"Can you guys guess what I'm doing?" Asked Ed out of nowhere. As the group was continuing to look around they heard the sound of scuttling.

"What was that!?" Asked Ruby.

"George of the jungle- Who do you think?" Said Cardin.

"Cardin! Shut up and point your flash light over there!" Said Coco pointing at an area of the room that was near the boiler itself. As Cardin slowly brough his flashlight to said area he saw the 'bug' quickly scatter from behind the boiler to behind a pile of boxes.

"Woah look at the size of it!"

"It's huge!"

"Crush it!"

"There it goes!" Said Cardin.

"Oh man I've been dying to use my bug killing shoes!" Coco looking down at her black spikey boots smirking then lunging behind the boxes and started stomping on the bug viciously and repeatedly.

"Hya!" (SLAM!)

"Haha!" (SMASH!)

"Take this you nasty thing!" (SMASH!)

"Boy Coco's really good for a brown dove." Said Ed.

"Hya!" (SMASH)

"Gocha!" (SLAM!)

"HA!" (SMASH!)

As this was going on Double D finally found the light switch as he turned it on. (Click!)

"Much better." Said Double D.

"Wait a second! This isn't a bug!" Said Coco as she lifted the bleaten and bruised Eddy in a bucket into the air.

"Hold on a second... Is that Eddy?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Hit him again!" Said Cardin with a smile on his face.

"Yeah! Ruby and Double D use their alien minds to turn Eddy into a cockroach!" Said Ed taking Eddy from Coco's outstreached hand and showing him to everyone. Coco and Cardin both turned to Double D along with Ruby and gave them death glares. Ruby and Double D smiled nerviously at them.

"Umm... Me and Double D are really good with biology?" Said Ruby unconvincingly.

"I umm... Yes, we could hardly believe our own work." Said Double D unconvincingly as well.

"Oh real funny!" Said Coco as she and Cardin walked up the boiling room stairs.

"That was a very mean thing to do, Eddy!" Said Ruby turning to face Eddy.

"Completely uncalled for!" Said Pyrrha.

"Totally irresponsible!" Said Blake.

"Booo!" Booed Nora.

"Will you forget about it... AND JUST GET ME OUTTA THIS BUCKET?! ANGH!" Screamed Eddy as he tried to get out of the bucket he was trapped in. The girls and Double D rolled their eyes as they grabbed Eddy and started to pull.

"Eddy! You have a lot of explaining to do after this!" Yelled Ruby as the group was very close in pulling Eddy out of the bucket. But just as he did slip out the lights were turned off by Coco as the group all piled on top of each other in the dark.

* * *

 **EEE Dorm Room:** _Later that day, 6:10 AM_

It was around 5:30 in the afternoon as the Eds were hanging out in their dorm. Ed and Eddy were sitting in front of the TV playing a super awesome game that Ruby kindly let them borrow Kung Fu Ninja Ultimate Slayer Death Battle 2! Yet she did mention that the first one was much better, as Double D was collecting and doing research on the arthropod life-forms of this dimension. If he was going to stay in this world for a few months anyway while building the portal machine he might as well do some research on the other life forms on this planet. While Ed and Eddy were playing the video game beating the crud out of one another Eddy decided to speak up.

"So Ed, I hear your gonna go on a hot date tonight." Said Eddy as he giggled at the thought of his big dope of a friend finding a girl. Probably another sandwich. "Who's the lucky lady?"

"I am interested as well Ed, which female did you charm?" Asked Double D as he turned away from his work.

"Oh, it's Miss Xiao Long! Or... Just Yang." Said Ed as Eddy and Double D looked at him in shock.

"Yang? From Team RWBY?" Asked Double D.

"Yup!" Responded Ed.

"You managed to go on a date with HER?!" Asked Eddy still baffled.

"Yup! Only, it's not really a date, we're just gonna hang out! As friends!" Said Ed.

"I don't think so Ed, the way I see her look at you and... Sometimes you look at her, it's going to be more then just 'Two friends hanging out.'" Said Double D.

"Wow, Lumpy! I gotta give you credit of actually catching a hot one. That girl is seriously the whole package. She's tall, blond, curvy, and not to mention has a nice pair of-"

"Eddy!" Yelled Double D.

"What? I was gonna say eyes. She has nice eyes." Said Eddy.

"Oh, well then. In that case-"

"She also has a nice rack."

"EDDY!"

"You are right about that guys, Miss Xiao Long is the prettiest and strongest girl I've ever met." Said Ed smiling.

"And prabably the last if you don't take a shower monobrow." Commented Eddy as he pinched his nose. "You seriously smell like a gym bag."

"Thanks Eddy!"

"This I will have to agree on Eddy with Ed. You smell offensive, I suggest a strict decontamination bath to implement." Said Double D walking up to Ed.

"Not to mention get you a new look Ed! To sent that chick to cloud 9!" Said Eddy smiling as Double D rolled his eyes.

"Eddy! Just let Ed be himself and it will show Miss Xiao Long what a interesting-" Double D wasn't able to finish as Eddy stuffed a sock in Double D's mouth.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just start the bath already Mr. Clean." Said Eddy to Double D with Double D possessing an annoyed look with Eddy then turning to Ed.

"What are you gonna do Eddy?" Asked Ed.

"Let's just say, I'm gonna make you an IRRESISTABLE chick magnet Lumpy!" Said Eddy as he started to laugh. With Ed starting to laugh along side the scam artist.

""Ha... Ha... Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I love chickens Eddy!"

* * *

 **Team RWBY Dorm:** _6:20_ _PM_

Yang was already getting ready to go on her 'date' with Ed. As she was putting on her huntress clothing she was sitting in the living room of the dorm with Weiss and Blake

"So your really going on a date with Ed?" Asked Weiss.

"Yup!" Said Yang.

"He smells like a dumpster and he's dumb as a doornail." Said Weiss.

"Yeah, but he's also strong, tough, happy, funny, friendly, and just a great guy in general!" Said Yang putting on her gloves to her second set of clothes.

"Besides, he's got nice pe-"

"STOP! I'M SORRY I EVER ASKED!" Said Weiss.

"Well I was going to say pecs, hehe..." Said Yang laughing as she put on he gloves to her huntress set of clothes.

"Hopefully you won't scare him away with your sexual remarks Yang." Commented Blake.

"It'll be fine! It's gonna be an awesome time." Said Yang as Ruby came walking in from the bedroom and into the kitchen. As she walked over to the fridge and poured herself some milk she looked over at her big sister.

"Oh, hey guys. What's with the get up Yang?" Asked Ruby.

"She's going to go out with Ed tonight." Said Blake.

"Sure am." Said Yang confidentially as Ruby's eye's started to sparkle.

"Really!? That's so great sis! And Ed is such a nice guy! Oh! If your gonna go on a date tonight I have just the thing to make you look absolutely gorgeous!" Said Ruby as she dashed off from the kitchen area and ran over to another area of the room where Ruby kept an assortment of boxes.

"Wait, are you talking about makeup Ruby? Because I'm already naturally beautiful, I don't need some stupid, artificial-" Yang was cut off.

"Bingo!" Said Ruby pulling something out of the box and running back over to the rest of Team RWBY with Crescent Rose in its sniper mode.

"Wait Ruby, what are you doing?" Asked Weiss.

"I just want to help Yang out by using one of my customized makeup bullets! I almost forgot these!" Said Ruby loading up said bullet into the chamber and aiming the barrel at Yangs face. "Close your eyes Yang!"

 _ **(BAM!)**_

Yang already jumped out of the way, instead the makeup bullet hitting Blake in the face. "Oh! Umm... Opps! Sorry Blake! But, look on the bright side! Now you look as pretty as ever!" Said Ruby holding up a mirror to Blake's face showing Blake with smeared messy makeup all over her face.

"*Gasp!* Ruby you have it set on whore." Said Blake.

"Oh umm... (Click) Alright now try to keep your nostrils closed!" Said Ruby aiming the rifle at Blake's face again, but Blake smacked it out of the way.

 ** _(BAM!)_**

Smearing the makeup all over the wall. "Oh now look what you did! Now I have to get my cold cream customized bullets!" Said Ruby.

"Wait, why we're you going to shoot me in the face again?" Asked Blake.

"Oh, ummm-"

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Oh, look at that! Someone's at the door!" Said Ruby being saved by the door. "Must be him." Said Yang walking over to the door and opening it revealing Ed standing there in a leather jacket, black pants, white shirt, black shoes, and sun glasses. Ed took off the sunglasses and put them away as he saw Yang.

"Grrr! Ed what's with the get up?" Said Yang who purred she saw Ed's get up. Ed pulled out white note cards and started flipping through them.

"Umm... I am exibating my love for- Point at Yang (Said Ed pointing at Yang) Because you are so cute and you have perfect here- Ummm... Hair!" Said Ed looking through the note cards as he looked at Yang showing her the notes and said. "Am I a good reader or what?" Yang just laughed at this as hard as she could along with the rest of Team RWBY (except Weiss) who could barely contain their laughter. Even if they tried to hide it. Yang just continued laughing as she pulled Ed's head in for a hug... Actually putting his head between her breasts.

"Hahahaha! That was so sweet Ed..." Said Yang as Ed muffled something while his head was still inbetween her beasts. "Oh! Sorry. I guess you need some air." Said Yang as she let go and Ed pulled his head back out taking deep breaths.

"Sorry about that Big Ed! I just got a little excited." Said Yang smiling.

"Oh, no problem Yang! But... You really do look very pretty... With your gold hair, lavender eyes, and-" Ed started to turn red as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sorry... I'm just not comfortable talking to pretty girls, that's all..." Said Ed still embarrassed while Yang was still smiling at the awkward lump.

"No need to be nervous around me handsome." Said Yang flirting with Ed just turning redder as a result.

"So... Should we get going now?" Asked Ed as Yang walked closer to him and responded with.

"Sounds like a good idea Big Ed, come on, we can take Bumblebee." Said Yang as she walked out of the room with Ed taking Yang's hand and walking down the hallway with her.

"Bumblebee? A transformer?" Asked Ed exited.

"No Ed." Said Yang giggling. "It's my motorcycle." Said Yang.

"A motorcycle!? Way cool!" Exclaimed Ed as they left. As Ruby closed the door Weiss walked over to the couch turning on the TV to the news channel.

"I'll keep an eye on the news, to make sure they don't destroy anything or set anything on fire while out there." Said Weiss as she continued to watch the TV. "Well I'm going to wash this makeup off." Said Blake as she entered the bathroom. "And I will adjust my cold cream customized bullets to help Blake get that makeup off!" Said Ruby.

"Please don't." Said Blake.

* * *

 **In Vale:** _6:30 PM_

Yang was riding her prized bike Bumblebee through the city of Vale going at speeds WAY over the speed limit and not being phased at all. However Ed who was sitting in the back was laughing the whole way loving the bike ride. Others would puke their guts out but not Ed. As the finally turned the corner they drove underneath the train tracks bridge and made a stop. Yang took of her helmet and shacked her head causing her hair to fall back into place.

"This is the place." Said Yang as she got of the bike.

"Wow, that was fun..." Said Ed in a bit of a trance as he got off the bike himself and followed Yang into a building. He was also somehow in his regular clothes again.

"You thought that was fun? You haven't seen ANYTHING yet." Said Yang as they made their way inside to reveal a club like setting with a dance floor, a bar area, flashing lights, a DJ, and several other academies featuring men wearing red glasses, hats, and black suits. As the two made it inside Yang stopped walking and pointed over to the bar.

"Follow me." Said Yang as the two made it to the bar.

"This place looks really cool! Do you usually come here Yang?" Asked Ed.

"Last time I was here I kind of ruffled the place up a little bit. But don't worry, the guy that owns this place is a good friend of mine." Said Yang as the two sat down on the stools waiting at the bar counter. There was a very tall man who was facing his back to them and appeared to be cleaning glasses, not knowing that two 'customers' were sitting at the counter. Yang got his attention by smacking the table three times and saying.

"Hey Junior! What's up?" Asked Yang as the man turned around and looked at the two with anger.

"Oh great its you again, do you have ANY IDEA HOW MUCH LIEN WORTH OF DAMAGES YOU MADE FROM YOUR LAST VISIT HERE?! My insurance was a nightmare!" Yelled Junior in anger.

"Nice to see you too Junior, Ed this is Junior, Junior this is Ed." Said Yang smiling and gesturing.

"Hello there new friend!" Said Ed cheerfully.

"Yeah, whatever. Neither of you are gonna destroy my club right? We we're just finished making final repairs." Said Junior.

"Well I already destroyed a lot of thing when I got here. And I already am a master at ruining everything I touch so..." Said Ed pridefully, as if he was a professional at ruining stuff. Which he was.

"Well, that's just fantastic." Said Junior.

"They'll be no problem, just set me and my friend here up with the regular." Said Yang.

"Woah, Woah, hold on there blondie, I can't give alcohol to anyone under 18." Said Junior.

"I said, the regular please." Repeated Yang in a firmer voice.

"Sorry, can't do that. And if you have a problem with that (snap)" Junior snapped his fingers only to have the men in the club wearing black and gray to assemble to the bar and aim their guns at the two students.

"My men can always assort you out." Said Junior. The two just sat there for a few seconds until Yang gave out a sigh of joy as she immediately turned around and clobbered one of the men back several feet. This caused Junior to hide under the bar as the rest of the men put up their guards and were ready to fight. Yang got into her own fighting position herself as she said.

"Come 'on Ed! This is the fun part!" Said Yang as she then barreled into the group of guys at full strength like a bowling ball smashing its way through a group of bowling pins.

"OKAY!" Ed said cheerfully as he joined in on the fight knocking around men here and there until Yang and Ed made their way to the dance floor with all the other customers running out and the rest of the henchmen trying to beat down the two huntsmen in training. They really never stood a chance. The two were all muscle smacking around the men like no problem. Both we're having lots of fun. But then.

"Focus on the girl, WE'LL handle the boy." Said a female voice with all the men halting their attack on Ed and focusing on Yang. As Ed looked over he saw two girls standing there, most likely twins. One was dressed in red and the other was dressed in white with only a few differences in features.

"Yang! Who are these two?" Asked Ed as the two females started walking up to him.

"Oh yeah those two are the Malachite Twins! There not too difficult." Called out Yang as she was still fighting the incoming wave of henchmen. The two girls finally made their way to Ed circling around him like vultures over a dying animal. Melanie the girl in white was on one side and Miltia the girl in red was on the other side of Ed.

"So what do you think of this big boy Miltia?" Asked Melanie to her twin.

"He's REALLY good looking." Responded Miltia the girl in red.

"In a weird kind of way." Responded back Melanie.

But before either of them could lunge and attack him, he put both his hands up as he said. "Let's mumbo!" Grabbing both of the girls right hands with his own holding it up in the air, and grabbing their left hands and putting them on his waist. The Malachite twins gave each other weird looks as Ed pulled out a roll of duck tape and tapped the girls left hands to his waist. He then started to dance with them a lot like how he did with two of the Kanker sisters years ago. He started forcible mamboing with them all around the dance floor making his way to a table, as he stretched his head out and grabbed the bouquet of roses sitting on the table in a pot. He forcibly dance dragged them to the other side of the dance floor as he quickly stopped and turned sending Melanie several feet through the air crashing into a few tables. Miltia was still stuck to Ed, but before Ed could continue 'dancing' or doing anything else with one of the twins Yang called out.

"Hey Miltia! I don't like it when some hussy dances with MY MAN! Hey Big Ed, mind if I take a twirl?" Asked Yang.

"Alright Yang! Here ya go!" Said Ed throwing Miltia at Yang with her flying through the air straight at Yang. As Yang charged at Mitlia with her fist flying at Mitlia's face sending her flying back crashing into one of the glass areas of the club like the last time Yang 'visited' here. As Yang and Ed converged with one another standing in the middle of the dance floor the rest of the henchmen began to gather around Yang and Ed, ready to gang up on them. Yang started to smirk as she turned to Ed and started to talk to him.

"Hey Ed I have an idea, how about (whispers)."

"No problem Yang! That'll be a piece of cake!" Said Ed as both of them started to face away from one another and got into racing positions. As they stayed in those positions for a few more seconds they dashed off each bulldozing their ways through the crowds of henchmen making their ways to the walls each on the opposite sides of the building and running so fast that they ran up the walls and on the ceilings. While on the ceilings they started to dash towards one another up side down as they then jumped at each other with their arms locked with one another, falling back down to the floor and spinning. As they got closer to the floor and each of their free arms clenched into fists they screamed out their new move.

"BURNING EARTHQUAKE!" Yelled the two as they landed back on the ground and slammed their fists into the ground with enough force sending the rest of the henchmen, tables, chair, and everything else back. As the dust cleared up all the henchmen were either knocked out or groaning in pain while the club itself was ravaged. As both Ed and Yang got back up and looked around at the damaged they caused, they both looked back at each other and started to laugh because of all the damage they caused. When the two finished laughing they made their way back to the bar. Junior slowly stuck his head out from behind the bar and looked at the two young hunters heading towards him and the damage to his club they caused.

"Oh my god MY CLUB! You two are going to pay for what you've done!" Yelled Junior pointing his finger at the two young hunters.

"Really? Do you really think you can take both of us on by yourself? I didn't even need to use MY semblance and Ed here has the semblance of turning into a giant monster. So really just think about it, do you really wanna fight us and lose or... Do you wanna give me and my pal here drinks?" Asked Yang patting Ed's back. Junior gave a nasty look to both of them as he pulled out two shot glasses and placed them on the table as he filled them both up with the 'regular'.

"Enjoy." Said Junior in a tone of voice that sounds like 'drop dead'. The two sat down and took a hold of the drinks as they clinked them together and was about to drink them down but... They both halted.

"Hmmm... We need something to toast too." Said Yang thoughtfully.

"Hmmm... What about, TO BUTTERED TOAST?" Asked Ed raising his glass up.

"HAHAHA! Alright to butter toast then!" Said Yang clinking her glass with Ed as they chugged the glasses down.

* * *

 **Vale Park:** _7:30 AM_

Ed and Yang were already done with Juniors place as it was later into the day. They decided to walk over to Vale Park and walk around. Vale park was like any other regular park, it had trees, grass, bushes, pathways, a couple of statues and fountains, a few benches, and a gorgeous look over the water and at the large buildings of the city of Vale across the water. It was already dark out as Yang and Ed were walking around the park recollecting funny stories to one another both laughing and enjoying themselves. As they then made their way to a bench that was facing the city skyline that was over the water and sat down. The two looked up into the sky looking at all the stars, remarkably that night there seemed to be very little light pollution allowing them to see the countless stars in the sky. The two sat there silent for a 15 more minutes silent until Yang spoke up.

"Hey Ed, in your world do you guys have stars like we do here?" Asked Yang still looking up at the night sky.

"Sometimes, but yeah we do." Responded Ed.

"Me, Ruby, and my dad used to look up into the sky at night and watch the stars ever since we were little." Said Yang smiling reminiscing on the memories.

"What about your mom?" Asked Ed turning his head to look at Yang, she lost her smile as she looked down and remained silent. The silence started to become all encompassing. Ed realized he may have made a mistake.

"She... Ruby and I grew up in Patch, an island off the coast of Vale. Our parents were Huntsmen. Our dad taught at Signal, and our mom took on missions around the kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose, and she was, like... Super-Mom: Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters. And then... one day she left for a mission and never came back." Ed looked down in sadness and regret of that last part.

"It was tough. Ruby was really torn up, but... I think she was still too young to really get what was going on, y'know? And my dad just kind of... shut down. It wasn't long before I learned why. Summer wasn't the first love he lost; she was the second. The first... was my mom." Ed looked back up at this.

"He wouldn't tell me everything, but I learned that the two of them had been on a team together with Summer and Qrow, and that she'd left me with him right after I was born. No one had seen her since. "

"...Well why did she leave you?" Asked Ed a little hesitantly.

"That question... Why? I didn't know an answer, but I was determined to find out. It was all I thought about. I would ask anyone I could about what they knew about her. Then, one day, I found something. What I thought was a clue that could lead me to answers, or maybe even my mother _._ I waited for Dad to leave the house, put Ruby in a wagon, and headed out. I must've walked for hours. I had cuts and bruises, I was totally exhausted, but I wasn't gonna let anything stop me. When we finally got there, I could barely stand, but I didn't care; I had made it. And then I saw them. Those _burning_ red eyes..." Ed looked to be scared at this point and just remained silent.

"There we were: A toddler sleeping in the back of a wagon and a stupid girl too exhausted to even cry for help. We might as well have been served on a silver platter. But, as luck would have it, our uncle showed up just in time _._ My stubbornness should've gotten us killed that night." Said Yang finally ending the story.

"Yang I..." Ed had absolutely NO IDEA what to say. What could he say? He was just a regular kid from a regular house, raised by regular parents. He never really had a tragic backstory like Yang's. The worst time he could remember was when one of Eddy's scams went SO BAD that they all had to leave their homes and looks for Eddy's brother for protection from the angry kids.

"It's fine... I can understand if you never had an experience like that before, not many do." Said Yang still looking a little sad.

"There was one. Me, Double D, and Eddy messed up really bad by making the rest of the kids in the neighborhood so mad that we had to leave our homes and look for Eddy's brother. The only person we knew who could help us. But when we finally got there, Eddy's big brother started to beat Eddy and Double D up. He was enjoying it. Until me and Eddy slammed a door into his face knocking him out. After that, me, Double D, and Eddy made up with the other kids and we all became friends." Said Ed as Yang was listening.

"Ever since I was really little, I never really had any friends. They all either thought I was too weird, disgusting, or stupid to play with them. I know its not as bad as losing a mom but... It really hurt. My first friend ever was actually Eddy, then Double D. We did what we do here too, help Eddy with his scams. You know the reason why I'm so slow?" Asked Ed as he started to slightly tear up. Yang grew a face of worry.

"It's because I had nobody, my little sister always never liked me, even though my mom and dad we're there they weren't always around, and the only two friends I had we're Eddy and Double D. Before I had them... To coupe with the pain I... Shut out the world, looking like a complete idiot. There are only a few times I can actually umm... 'be smart'. Like right now. I don't even know how that works but... It happens. You and Team RWBY & JNPR have been so nice to me and wanted to hang out with me even though I was weird, stupid, and-"

"Shut up."

Ed immediately stopped and turned to Yang who was starring at him with her red eyes and an angry face.

"W-What?" Asked Ed.

"You ARE NOT weird, disgusting or stupid! You are a big, friendly, handsome, and a very sweet guy with a huge heart! Anybody who doesn't wanna be your friend! Their the idiot! Not you! You are the sweetest guy I've ever met Ed! You and you're friends have brought so much fun and laughs to Beacon ever since you guys got here! You stuck up for me when I got in trouble, you visited me in the hospital, you held back when you fought me because you didn't wanna see me hurt, and even though your the strongest guy I met, your so gentle you wouldn't even hurt a fly. Don't EVER say that your any of those things ever again! You are a fantastic guy! And if anyone says otherwise... they'll have to say it to MY FACE too!" Said Yang. Ed looked at Yang and smiled at her, still whipping tears out of his eyes. Ed had nothing to say, he just lunged out and hugged Yang, Yang was taken off guard by this for a second. Until she hugged him back with a smile of her own on her face.

"Thank you Yang, you really are a superhero." Said Ed as the two continued to embrace one another. The two finally let go in silence smiling as they looked out at the city skyline admiring it.

"Ed..." Started off Yang turning her head to face Ed.

"Yeah Yang?" Asked Ed turning his head to face her. But before Ed could react Yang got close to Ed and kissed him on the lips. Ed was in shock for only a few more second until he relaxed and kissed back. They realized only for a moment for Ed to look into Yang's beautiful lavender eyes and Yang to look into Ed's green emerald eyes. The Monster from Earth and Beacon's own Sunny Dragon embraced one another in another kiss. Discovering what love is truly like under the night sky with the plethora of sparkling stars in the sky.

 **A/N: Leave a review, favorite, follow, and tell me what you think. Bye.**


	12. Foiling Plans

**A/N:** **This chapter takes place in between 'A Minor Hiccup' and 'Painting the Town...'.**

 **Beacon:** _The next day._

The next day everyone was in Professor Port's class listening to one of Professor Port's amazing stories. And by amazing stories I actually mean stories so boring it would put anyone to sleep with ease. Double D, the rest of Team RWBY and JNPR were in the class. With Jaune sitting next to Weiss and trying his best, but failing miserably to hit on her. Double D was actually guiltily eavesdropping on the terrible attempt of impressing Weiss.

"So, Weiss, y'know, uh, I-I was thinking after this, maybe we could go grab a bite to eat? And, uh um, I-I've got two tickets to that new Spruce Willis movie, if you wanna make the trip to Vale. I hear it's awesome. Aaaand maybe after that, we could study together? I mean, you're smart and I'm, uh... Y'know." Said Jaune without a hint of confidence in his voice. Double D was impressed, even though he saw this happen over a dozen times with Jaune hitting on Weiss and Weiss coldly rejecting him Double D still had to admire him. Double D never really had the guts in the first place to ask out a girl and even if he did he would probably fail as bad as Jaune had but he still had to admire Jaune for being a real trooper. Not giving up even if he could lose.

 _(BEEEEEEEEP!) (BEEEEEP!)_

"And then I— Oh. Timed that one wrong, I guess. Well, the stunning conclusion to this story will have to wait. Until next time!" Said Professor Port as the rest of the students got up to leave. Everyone including Double D and Weiss picked themselves up and started to walk out while Jaune was still sitting down.

"Weiss? Did you hear me?" Asked Jaune as Weiss started to walk away.

"No, no, no, yes." Said Weiss coldly as she walked away and Jaune put his head on the table. The rest of Team RWBY walked by as Yang ruffled Jaune's hair and said.

"One day."

'Well... I believe that nickname of 'Ice Queen' fits very well with her. Poor fellow.' Thought Double D as he made his way out of the classroom.

* * *

 **Dorm Hallway:**

Double D was walking down the Hallway. He was heading back to his Team's dorm room to continue on with his studies until he saw something. Ed and Eddy we're crouched down and pressing their ears against Team RWBY's door. Double D gave a shock and disgusted look as he looked at his two friends, hoping they weren't listening for the reasons he thought they were. Basically the girls talking about... Girl stuff. Double D quickly and quietly made his way over to his two friends as he whispered.

"What are you doing?!" Eddy turned his head away from the door and looked at Double D.

"What does it look like I'm doing? The girls are talking about taking down that criminal Roman Torchwick and taking down the White Fang." Whispered back Eddy.

"Why do you care? I thought you only cared about your own monetary gain Eddy." Whispered back Double D. "I do. That Roman Torchwick guy is worth A LOT of money! So me and Ed here are gonna listen to RWBY to where Roman is and bag the crook. After that, we hand him in, we get a big wad of money, me and lumpy get awarded heroes, and every girl in school would wanna be with me!" Said Eddy pridefully pointing his thumb to himself.

"And I'm the muscle." Said Ed with his stupid smile. Double D was about to tell them off yet again but they heard a voice from the other side of the door.

"Wait, did you guys hear that?" Asked one female voice that was moat likely Weiss.

"Yeah... I think its coming from the door." Said the voice of Blake as the three boys started to hear foot steps. "Gentlemen, I suggest we start going before-" Double D wasn't able to finish as the door swung open as the three Eds poured into the room on the floor. As they looked they saw Team RWBY all in their secondary clothes. They all smiled nervously.

"Oh, hi Fire Flower!" Said Ed catching Yang's eye.

"Sup Big Ed?" Asked Yang.

"Fire Flower? that sounds like a nickname. Wait! Are you two..." Trailed off Ruby looking at Ed and her sister.

"Yup, we're together!" Said Yang.

"Oh really!? I'm so happy for you sis-!" But Ruby was cut off before she could congratulate her sister.

"Can we PLAESE get back on topic here?! What are you doing!?" Yelled Weiss turning her attention back to the Ed-Boys.

"Hey princess, if you let us explain first I'm pretty sure we can explain everything." Said Eddy picking himself up.

"And we we're definitely NOT eavesdropping on you or anything." Said Ed as he picked himself up.

"WHAT!?" Yelled Weiss.

"Ed you dolt!" Mumbled Eddy.

"Huh, you say that too." Said Ruby.

"Before either Ed and Eddy would say anything else that will get us in deeper trouble let ME explain. Ed and Eddy were just listening in because they want to assist in taking down that brutal White Fang organization and the infamous criminal Roman Torchwick." Explained Double D.

"You guys should really learn how to be more sneaky!" Said a voice from the outside window. Everyone looked out to see that it was Sun Wukong hanging upside down with his tail.

"SUN!" Yelled Blake as all the girls took as step back, but not the Eds.

"How did you get up there?" Asked Yang.

"I do it all the time." Said Sun.

"You do what?!" Asked Weiss.

"I climb trees all the time." Said Sun. Double D rolled his eyes as he mumbled "Of curse you do."

"So.. Are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?" Asked Sun jumping into the room.

"WE are going to investigate the situation. As a TEAM." Said Blake gesturing the rest of Team RWBY.

"Yeah! We're gonna find that Roman guy and cash him in for some serious mula hehehe." Said Eddy as everyone except Ed glared at Eddy.

"And justice, can't forget about justice huh?" Said Eddy.

"I Meant, Team RWBY and ONLY Team RWBY Eddy." Said Blake turning to Eddy.

"Sorry guys, we don't wanna get friends involved if we don't have too." Said Ruby talking to both the Ed's and Sun.

"Psh! That's dumb! We should always get friends involved!" Said Sun.

"Ed agrees with you monkey boy! Friends should be there for other friends! Hugs!" Screamed Ed as he embraced both Weiss and Yang in a bear hug. Yang was embracing Ed back, and as for Weiss well...

"LET GO OF ME NOW!" Screamed Weiss struggling as Ed let her go.

"That's why I brought Neptune!" Continued Sun gesturing outside. Team RWBY and the Eds stuck their heads out the window to see Neptune standing on the edge.

"Sup?" Said Neptune looking at everyone.

"How did you even get up here?" Asked Ruby.

"I have my ways." Said Neptune looking down in a bit of fear. "Seriously though can I come in? We're REALLY high up." Said Neptune.

"Don't worry, Ed here will help you." Said Eddy.

"Oh no thanks, that's fi-"

"(Snap) Ed fetch!" Said Eddy as Ed obeyed and got onto the ledge walking towards Neptune. "Here little kitty kitty! Lets get you off of the edge!" Said Ed as he grabbed Neptune and tossed him inside.

After that little shenanigan Ruby started to assign groups.

"Alright, me Weiss, and Eddy will go together." Said Ruby. Eddy mentally gave a small 'yes!'.

"Sun and Double D, you two go with Blake. And Neptune and Ed will go with Yang. Everyone good?" Said Ruby shoving Neptune towards Yang. Ed laughed as he picked up Yang from behind with both of them laughing and Neptune standing awkwardly next to them.

"Actually Ruby why don't you go with Ed and Yang? After all she IS your sister." Said Weiss. Eddy rolled his eyes and gave an annoyed grunt.

"So who would go with you then?" Asked Ruby.

"Well, I guess Neptune can come with me." Said Weiss.

"Hahahaha! Nah!" Said Ruby. Eddy proceeded to drag Weiss out by her shirt as he said "Let's get going!" With Ruby following along and Wiess saying "But! But-"

* * *

 **Monumental Tower:**

Ruby, Eddy, and Weiss were walking around the tall building as Ruby marveled at it.

"Woooow! I forget how big the Transmit tower looks up close!" Said Ruby. Eddy just rolled his eyes as Weiss started to talk.

"You should see the one in Atlas!" Commented Weiss.

"Big deal, back in my world me, Double D, and Ed made our own city called 'Ed-tropolis'." Said Eddy gesturing with his hands as he said the name.

"Really? Then what happened to your 'Ed-tropolis'?" Asked Weiss making her finger motions in the air.

"It was... Knocked down by Ed." As Eddy said this the two girls started to giggle.

"Shut up!" Screamed Eddy as the three continued to walk.

"Sooo... That one in Atlas was the first one right?" Asked Ruby getting back on their original conversation.

"Correct!" Said Weiss.

"Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War." Informed Weiss.

"Wow, and I thought Double D liked to run his mouth." Mumbled Eddy.

"Oooh, look at me! My name's Weiss! I know facts! I'm rich!" Said Ruby mimicking Weiss all high and mighty like.

"Hahahaha! Good one red!" Said Eddy as the two laughed and Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Don't be pests! Besides the only reason why we're here is because Ruby liked the the tower so much! We could've easily just made the call from the library." Said Weiss.

"I know, but it's so coool! Ooh, I'm going to take a picture!" Said Ruby as she took out her scroll and was about to take a picture but clumsily dropped it. It landed next to the feet of someone as that person bent down and picked up the scroll. It was an orange haired girl with green eyes and freckles.

"Oh! You dropped this." Said the girl as she picked up the scroll.

"Penny?!" Said a surprised Ruby.

"Uuuhhh..." Trailed off Penny.

"We're have you been? We haven't seen you since that night at the docks!" Said Ruby.

"S-Sorry. I think you're confused." Said Penny as she handed the Scroll back to Ruby.

"Uh... I've got to go!" Said Penny as she tried to speed walk away.

"What was that about?" Asked Weiss. All the while Eddy was trying to understand what was happening.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. You go make your call! I'll meet up with you later!" Said Ruby as she ran in Penny's direction.

"Wait!" Called out Weiss trying to get Ruby to come back with no effect as she grunted.

"Would ya mind telling me about what that was all about?" Asked Eddy.

"It's really just an odd girl Ruby met, to be honest at this point I know just as much as you do." Admitted Weiss.

"Well lets go make that call." Said Weiss as she and Eddy made their way to the Tower.

* * *

 **Vale:** _Later_

Yang was driving her motorcycle bumblebee with both Neptune and Ed sitting on the passenger seats. Bumblebee finally made a stop as Yang took off her helmet and shook all her hair back into place.

"Come on! My friends is in here!" Said Yang getting off the bike and Ed hopping off the bike with joy as Neptune was still sitting on the bike stunned with a smile on his face.

"Cool...(Shakes head) And where exactly is... here?" Asked Neptune.

"Its the same place me and Yang went to last night and destroyed everything!" Said Ed.

"We sure did Big Ed." Said Yang as they were making their way into the building. In Juniors place Junior himself was managing his club with a smile on his face as two of his men ran through the door panicked and tried to hold it shut as they screamed.

"They're coming! Close the door!" And tried to hold the double doors shut.

"What the-? What are you idiots doing?!" Asked Junior.

"Junior they're coming!" Yelled one of the men.

"Should I make my entrance?" Asked a noticeable female voice from the other side of the door.

"Allow me Yang!" Said a more dopy male voice from the other side of the door as well.

"Aww, Big Ed your so sweet." Said the female voice.

"Gary why the heck do I have to die with you?" Asked the one of the henchmen holding the door shut as suddenly the doors were literally blown open with both of the several ton, steel doors flying across the room and landed with large 'BANGS!'

"Ding dong!" Said dopy the voice.

From the dust of the entrance came the familiar figure of Yang Xiao Long as she smiled and said.

"Guess who's back!" As she said this the men standing in front of her aimed their guns at her face. Ed came up from behind her with guns aimed at his face too.

"Hello friends! Do you guys remember me?" Asked Ed with none of the men responding. The skipping album was then turned off.

"Yeah... So could you define 'friend' for me?" Asked Neptune popping up from behind Yang.

"Stop! Stop! Nobody shoot!" Said a voice of a man as he made his way through the henchmen. It was none other then Junior. "Blondie and Monobrow, you guys are here... Why...?" Asked Junior.

"You remembered me and gave me a nickname! I have achieved greatness!" Said Ed.

"Come on bud, we need to have a little talk!" Said Yang dragging Junior away.

"I'm comin with ya Yang! To talk to Mover." Said Ed with his lazy eyes and smile following along.

"The name is Junior! Get it right!" Yelled Junior who was still being dragged away. Neptune just stood there as he said.

"Wow! I can see how they ended up together." Said Neptune as he looked over to see the Malachite twins standing there.

"Sup?" The Malachite twins turned the other way and put their heads up as they said "Hph! Whatever." In unison.

* * *

 **Old Warehouse, Vale:**

Blake put her fingers on the three white scratch marks on the wall as she dragged her hand down it and looked over the corner to see Faunus walking into a building with a man standing there and allowing them inside.

"This is the place." Said Blake.

"Intriguing, the same way secret bars did it in the 1920's." Said Double D.

"What are the '1920's'?" Asked Sun.

"Umm... Nevermind." Said Double D remembering he was in a different world with a different history.

"So, you sure this is the place?" Asked Sun directing his attention back to Blake. Blake just stared at Sun.

"You know what I'm just gonna take your word for it." Said Sun as the three walked closer to the entrance with the man standing there.

"This way new recruits! Please stay to the left!" Said the men gesturing in the Fanus'.

"Oh no wait! Double D isn't a Fanus I forgot!" Whispered Blake.

"How are we going to get him in now?" Asked Blake.

"Don't worry Blake, I have an idea." Said Double D confidently as he dug through his pocket. At this Sun started to get excited.

"Oh this is going to be so cool! I saw a lot of the inventions you made and they were all so cool! What is this going to be some sort of hypnosis device? Or a knockout gas? Or an invisible cloak? Or-" Sun wasn't able to finish as he saw Double D pull out a pair of Halloween cat years from his pocket and put them on his head. Sun and Blake we're just standing there.

"A pair of cat ears? That's your idea?" Said Sun.

"Well my invisibility cloak and my hypnosis device are still in their prototype stages, so this is the best I can do for now. Besides I believe they're a good disguise." Said Double D confidentially.

"I was just joking about the inventions you really made an invisible cloak?! Even the technology at Atlas hasn't advanced that far yet!" Whispered Sun.

"Clam it chowderheads! And put these on." Said Blake as she handed white masks over to Sun and Double D.

"I don't get it, if you believe what your doing is right then why do you hide who you are?" Asked Sun, Double D was interested to know as well.

"The masks are a symbol. They wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to dawn the faces of monsters." Said Blake.

"Umm... Grimm masks? I understand trying to get your point across but that seems a little... um-" Double D was interrupted.

"Dark." Finished Sun.

"I was actually going to say like a few terrorist organizations from my world but, dark works too." Said Double D.

"So was the guy who started it." Said Blake as she walked to the entrance leaving Sun and Double D behind.

"Always sunshine and rainbows with you..." Commented Sun as he and Double D put their masks on and followed Blake. A the trio made their way inside they saw dozens of Fanus' with Grimm masks on. Some who seemed to be like current members and others who seemed to be new recruits. As the trio made their way inside they saw a huge crowd of either current members of the White Fang in full uniform or new recruits wearing Grimm masks. Soon a White Fang Lieutenant made it up to the stage and started to speak.

" Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long!" Said the White Fang Lietendant as the one and only infamous criminal Roman Torchwick made it up on the stage. The crowd started booing Roman.

"Thank you, thank you! Please, hold your applause!" Said Torchwick mockingly.

"So that must be the famous Roman Torchwick, I have to say that he heavily resembles Alex from A Clockwork Orange." Said Double D.

"A Clockwork what?" Asked Sun.

"Its a movie from my wor- nevermind." Said Double D.

"What's a human doing here?!" Asked an Antler Faunus.

" I'm glad you asked, "Deerie"! Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans... are the worst. Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, killed!" Said Roman as he continued on.

"So, is he going somewhere with this?" Asked Sun.

"Self-absorbed manipulators like him always do." Said Double D. Double D isn't really an expert on criminals or anything but he can read an obvious silver tongued manipulator from a mile away. Probably because he spent a lot of time with Eddy. But this guy had MUCH more malevolent intentions then Eddy ever did.

"But, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms!" Said Roman as the crowd changes their tune and starts agreeing with him.

"Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life! And they're all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room." Said Roman confidentially as with a snap of the fingers, the curtain falls, and the whole mass of Faunus applaud at the sight of the Atlesian Paladin-290 behind it, the mark of the White Fang painted on its shoulder.

"Whoa, that's a big robot..." Said Sun.

"Yes, like in any world people always rely on the most psychotically built death machine that anyone has ever fainted looking at to protect them from the evils of the world... I think I need a Tylenol. " Said Double D, knowing that this was definitely military hardware.

"How did he get that?" Asked Blake.

"As some of you may have heard, this right here... (Taps the giant mech) ...is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my "employer", we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, "hit the shelves". Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?" Said Roman like a professional conman as the White Fang's roaring applause tells him the answer.

"We should get out of here." Said Sun.

"Will all new recruits, please come forward!" Said the White Fang Lieutenant as the new recruits started to step forward.

"Oh dear..." Said Double D.

* * *

 **Juniors Place:**

"Pink belly! (SLAP!) Pink belly! (SLAP!) Pink belly! (SLAP!) Pink belly! (SLAP!)" Said Ed as Junior was being held down by Ed and was given the 'Pink belly' treatment.

"SERIOUSLY STOP IT!" Yelled Junior.

"You know how to make Ed stop Junior, tell us what you know!" Said Yang angrily.

"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING JUST PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" Yelled Junior out of pain.

"Alright Ed, you can let him go." Said Yang as Ed let Junior go. Junior picked himself back up.

"How can you not know?" Asked Yang angrily.

"I haven't talked to him! I haven't even seen him since the night you first came in here. He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them ever. Came. Back." Said Junior emphasizing his answer.

"So where did they go?" Asked Neptune who ran in besides Yang and Ed.

"...What kind of stupid question is that? They never came back! Who is this guy?" Asked Junior pointing to Neptune.

"Don't worry about him; worry about me if I don't find out what I want! Unless you want another pink belly session with Ed?" Said Yang as Ed smiled at Junior and waved at him.

"I already told you everything! Torchwick hired my boys, and I guess he wasn't happy with them, which is something I can relate to!" Yelled Junior turning to his henchmen.

"Come on, guys." Said Yang as she turned around and walked away with Ed and Neptune following her. Ed however turned around and waved goodbye real quick.

"It was nice to see you again Boomer!" Said Ed.

"THE NAMES JUNIOR!" Yelled Junior angrily.

 _"_ We get everything we need?" Asked Neptune.

"Well, we got everything we _can_. Hopefully the rest of the team is having better luck." Said Yang.

"I'm sure they're JUST fine." Said Ed.

* * *

 **Old Warehouse, Vale:**

The White Fang is still cheering loudly as the recruits are marched to the stage, with Blake, Double D, and Sun having no choice but to follow along.

"What are we going to do?!" Whispered Sun.

"I'm thinking..." Said Blake as Double D was also trying to think of a way to get out of this situation. As Roman was watching the crowd he looked over at two familiar characters that ruined his operations on the docks, he started to recognize them as he was smoking his cigar.

"He sees us..." Said Sun.

"Wait! I have an idea of-" Double D was interrupted by Blake.

"He can't see in the dark." Said Blake.

"Wait what-" Said Double D, knowing that he can't see in the dark either.

With that, Blake unsheathes Gambol Shroud, transforms it into a pistol, and shoots at the box, making the lights go out for the whole building and turning everything pitch dark.

"Don't let them get away!" Screamed Roman in the dark as there was a lot of screaming, shuffling, objects being thrown around, and more screaming.

"Sun! The window!" Yelled Blake.

"I can't see where I'm going!" Yelled Double D.

"Just grab my hand!" Yelled Blake.

"Stop them!" Yelled Roman.

Before the three student Huntsmen crash through the window and start running as fast as they can, the mechanized sound of running power signals the Altesian Paladin's activation, and it crashes through the wall of the building in pursuit of the runaways, who leap off of a car and manage to get on the roofs. The Paladin follows beside them on the street as Blake, Double D Sun run, jump, and flip from rooftop to rooftop.

"So you wouldn't happen to have... oh, I don't know... some form of backup?!" Yelled Sun as the three we're running.

"On it!" Said Blake pulling out her scroll.

"Not good! Not good! Not good! Curse my easily exhaustible stature!" Screamed Double D as he continued to run. Double D then got an idea as he spoke to both Sun and Blake.

"Quickly! There's no time to lose! If you come across any pieces of metal or anything electronic hand it to me!" Yelled Double D as the three were continuing to run for their lives.

"I hope your the genius that you say you are Double D!" Yelled Sun.

"I know he is!" Yelled Blake.

* * *

 **Monumental Tower:**

As Eddy and Weiss were leaving the Cross Continental Transmit tower's elevator Weiss' scroll went off, grabbing it and listens to Blake's message.

"Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-" Yelled Blake as she was interrupted.

"HEEEELLLP!" Screamed Sun.

"I'm almost done! Quickly hand me anything else that can be useful!" Screamed the voice of Double D as the transmission cut off.

"Huh, sounds like sockhead is already solving the problem with that big brain of his." Said Eddy as Wiess rolled her eyes and said.

"Lets just go." Said Weiss as they both ran off.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Vale:**

Ruby was standing besides a dumpster finished with her own adventure with Penny as she got an alert on her scroll.

"Big robot! And it's big! Really big!" Yelled Sun through the scroll.

"Did he mention that there a maniac driving it?!" Yelled Double D through the scroll as well.

"Oh, I am not missing this!" Said Ruby excitedly as she dashed off.

* * *

 **Near Juniors Place:**

Ed, Neptune, and Yang were all on the motorcycle as they were all listening to what was happening from Yang's scroll.

"That Torchwick guy is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him; he's, like, controlling it or something!" Yelled Sun.

"Where are you guys?" Asked Yang as right on cue, behind them, Blake, Double D, and Sun can be seen running through the street with the Paladin hot on their heels before they all disappear from view with Sun screaming.

"HURRYYYY!"

"COOL! A giant robot!" Screamed Ed excitedly.

"I think that was them." Said Neptune.

"Yeah, I got it." Said Yang putting her scroll away and riding her bike in the direction of the giant robot.

"Tally ho buckos! Lets track down a robot!" Cheered Ed pointing forward.

* * *

 **Highways:**

Blake, Double D, and Sun somehow make it to the highways, but they weren't jumping around anymore. They were all riding in a customized vehicle made from electronic devices and scraps of metal allowing them to speed past the other cars on the highway and being fast enough to say out of range of the mech.

"This is incredible Double D!" Said Blake amazed.

"And your saying you made this thing ONLY out of the stuff me and Blake grabbed for you?!" Asked Sun.

"Of curse it was nothing, just a little tinkering here and there creating our instantaneous transportation vehicle!" Said Double D.

Yang, Ed, and Neptune were right behind the mech.

"We gotta slow it down!" Said Yang.

"I'm on it!" Said Neptune reaches for his gun, but Roman notices the pair on his sensors and crashes into a multitude of cars with the Paladin's strong bulk, sending them flying towards his chasers.

"Don't worry guys! I'll getcha cover!" Said Ed as he hopped off of the motorcycle and ran along the road as fast as Yangs bike, pulling out his Flipper and started either smashing the incoming cars out of Yang's way with his hulking strength or just slicing them in two. Yet there were still some cars that Ed missed as Yang yelled "Hold on!" To Neptune.

"Wuh-oh..." Responded Neptune as Yang serves out of the way and avoids the incoming cars. Neptune unslings his weapons, aims as sparks start flying, and fires several bolts of blue electricity at the Paladin, causing Roman to grimace from the force of the attacks. Switching strategies, Neptune flips the gun and it grows a shaft and an energy blade at the end, then jumps from Yang's bike as the spear's head splits in three and drives it into the top of the Paladin. Double D, Blake, and Sun were still speeding away from the Paladin on Double D's scrap vehicle. Sun and Blake both looked at Double D as Double D just looked back and said.

"Don't worry about me! I got control of the vehicle! You two focus on taking down that gigantic metallic behemoth!" Yelled Double D as Sun and Blake nodded and jumped into battle.

"Neptune, hang on!" Yelled Sun. Neptune is trying his best, but the mech keeps bucking and threatens to make him fall. Closing his eyes, Sun smashes his palms together, and from the golden Aura around him, his Semblance creates two glowing outlines that copy their creator, leaping off and going back over the tops of vehicles to collide into the Paladin's front. They explode into blinding light upon contact to let Sun leap forward with Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang held high, but Roman finally turns enough to send Neptune flying off and knocking into his leader, sending both of them off the highway.

As Double D and Blake stay in the vehicle they both hear a voice from Blake's scroll. "Blake! Me and Eddy are in position!" It was Weiss.

Weiss and Eddy we're standing in the middle of the road, Weiss with her Myrtenaster out and Eddy with his Swordfish out. Roman smiles as his robot charges the two, but Weiss spins and plunges her blade into the ground, summoning a circle of ice across the pavement that causes the Paladin to slip and crash, actually flying over the young Huntress but just caught himself before falling over the highway. That's where Eddy came in as he ran straight up to the Paladin and let out a super sonic scream knocking it off the edge, smirking. landing further down before Ruby, already having her Crescent Rose out in scythe form.

Everyone, basically all of Team RWBY and EEE stood at the bottom of the highways with their weapons out ready to fight Roman.

"You brats have foiled my plans for the last time!" Screamed Roman from his suit.

"You soiled your pants for the last time?" Said Eddy causing Roman to get angry and say "Okay! You die first." But before Roman could even take a step towards the young hunters two things seemed to fall off the highway and made their way to the bottom with loud booms. This caught everyone's attention as they were looking at the two objects that fell. The first one was a transportation truck carrying dust that seamed to be in crates scattered all over the ground. And the other one seemed to be ANOTHER Paladin! The other Paladin picked itself back up as it looked over at the group.

"ANOTHER GIANT ROBOT! THIS IS SO COOL!" Screamed Ed and Ruby in unison. While in the Paladin a screen lit up in Roman's suit showing Neo's smiling face. Showing that she was in the other Paladin.

"What the- Neo!? How did you even-!? You know what, never mind, just help me destroy these annoying kids!" Said Roman as the two began to close in on the young hunters.

"Okay umm... Does anyone have a plan?" Asked Yang.

"Oh I have one! I can't believe I almost forgot this! Behold! The El Mongo stink bomb! The mini-version of curse!" Said Eddy as he pulled out the mini grenade version of the El Mongo stink bomb.

"Oh my! Girls, I suggest you all wear gas masks to protect you from Eddy's El Mongo stink bomb! Good thing I always carry a few with me at all times!" Said Double D as he pulled out Gas masks out of nowhere and started tossing them to everyone.

"Gas masks?" Asked Ruby.

"Stink bomb?!" Screamed Weiss as the girls quickly put their masks on as Eddy tossed the stink bomb at Roman creating a nasty explosion. Causing the mech to stumble back as Roman coughed out.

"I CAN'T BREATHE!" Eddy then turned his attention to Neo as he tossed the second stink bomb at her causing the same reaction as Roman.

"Alright then! How about we split up! We take down Roman and you guys take down the other mech!" Yelled Ruby.

"On it!" Said Eddy as the Eds pulled out their weapons and began to attack the second mech.

"Careful Yang!" Called out Ed.

"You too Ed!" Responded Yang.

"Freezer Burn!" Yelled out Ruby as she and Blake jump back out of the way as Weiss performs her same ice-circle trick, but backs out of Yang's way when she jumps into the air and hits the epicenter with her Shotgun gauntlets, creating a wave of mist that surrounds Roman. The fog also reached Neo as she was still trying to compose herself after that stink bomb. After she finally pulled herself together she searched through the mist along with the Paladin's sensors. But before Neo could see it coming Double D lunged out of the fog with his Magnifying Glass in its solar saber mode as Double D quickly slashed the two back knees of the Paladin. Slowing it down and allowing Double D climbing on top of the machine and slicing a piece of the shell of the Paladin off exposing the large and important looking wires. Double D began to smirk.

"These wire's right here seem to be essential! (RIP!) (SLASH!)" Said Double D as he started to rip out important looking wires and slashing at the others with his solar saber. The robot struggled and moved around until the robot finally grabbed ahold of Double D and tossed him aside.

"HEY METAL HEAD! HOW ABOUT ANOTHER EL MONGO GRANADE!" Yelled Eddy as he tossed another stink grenade at the robotic suit. Neo wasn't prepared for this one, the suit didn't have airlocks in it and she had her mouth open as Eddy threw it. Thus causing Neo to stumble back again as Eddy ran in with his Swordfish drawn screaming.

"GERAMINO!" But Neo quickly regained her balance as she smacked the incoming Eddy away, crashing into Double D who was still getting up.

"Really Eddy? REALLY? Scream out your location as you were going to surprise attack the enemy!" Screamed Double D as the two picked themselves up yet again.

"Then what ideas do you have sockhead?" Asked Eddy. But before Eddy could respond, Ed came flying out of the fog towards the robot and smacked it with his Flipper sending it across the floor.

"Guys! We just hit them harder!" Yelled Ed as she ran back into battle. Ed continued to speed at the robot and lay out an onslaught on it with a combination of his mighty Flipper and his strength, throwing the titanic robot all around. Until, the robot started to fight back grabbing Ed and picking him up, holding him over the Paladin's head as she threw him back down to the ground with a large _BOOM!_ Neo lifted the right foot of the robot as she brought it down on Ed repeatedly, each stomp being stronger and more vicious then the last! As Neo stopped this and took a step back she picked up Ed with both of the robots mechanical arms, crouched on one knee throwing Ed on it as he tumbled to the ground. Neo picked herself back up on two feet as she grabbed Ed and threw him at the crashed dust truck.

Neo turned around to face the crashed dust truck as she let out a barrage of missiles blowing the truck sky high. Neo smirked inside the suit at this destruction.

"No! Ed!" Screamed Eddy as Double D became furious as he used his telekinesis to pick up the several ton robot and toss it through two of the colossal pillars under the highway. As Neo tried to picked herself back up, out of Double D's fury he picked up all the chunks of the shattered pillars that he threw her through a few seconds ago. He used his telekinesis to pick all those broken pieces of pillars back up as he gestured his hand and the pieces of pillars dissolved into hundreds of sharp tiny concrete pieces traveling hundreds of miles per hour at the robot severally cutting up the Paladin. Even though the Paladin was heavily damaged it picked himself back up and still tried to fight.

But just as Neo picked herself back up yet again Eddy came dashing in with his aura/dust infused Swordfish as he dashed by the robot and made a considerable amount of damage with his slash. He then dashed back jumping in the air with his blade held high as he yelled.

"HEY! YOU SHOULD SPLIT!" As he came rocketing back down at the robot and successfully sliced its arm off. Neo was struggling with the controls now, the Paladin could now barely stand up on its two feet!

"Hey! Ya wanna hear something cool?" Asked Eddy as the robot turned back around to face him as Eddy used his super sonic scream to send the robot flying back and damaging the suit even further. For the last time Neo tried to pick herself back up and fight off these two boys with everything she got left.

'They weren't human!' Thought Neo without knowing that she was about to see the definition of 'non-human!' Before Neo knew it, something large and grey dashed by Neo. But luckily enough, she didn't seem to sustain any damaged. That was until she looked over at her missing mechanical left arm. She looked over only to see a large grey monster chewing on her severed left arm.

'Wha- What is this!? Is that- Is that the one I threw in the dust truck!? How is he still alive!? What did he transform into!? WHAT IS HE!?' Though Neo out of fear as the Paladin started to take several steps back. As the monobrrowed beast was finished munching on the mechanical limb it turned around to face the fearful Neo. Neo thought the beast was just going to lunge at her but she was highly mistaken as Edzilla pulled out a crate of fire dust and shoved the whole thing in his mouth and began to chew.

'Did that thing just shove a WHOLE crate of fire dust in its mouth?!' Thought Neo as the beast charged at her yet again, and as the beast was only a few feet away from the Paladin starring into it right in the eye. It opened its mouth and started blasting a beam of pure red burning energy tearing apart half of the suit. When Edzilla finished up half of the Paladin was totally eradicated and the other half was heavily damaged, and missing its arm. But Team EEE weren't done YET, as Neo looked over one last time to see Eddy come flying in from the sky with his Swordfish blade fully charged with dust and aura that he horizontally sliced the robot in two.

As the three were finally done with the Paladin they all reassembled in front of the ruined machine. Double D and Eddy immediately turned back to Ed and looked up at them.

"ED! Are you okay!? You were thrown into a truck and blown up!" Yelled Double D as Ed transformed back into himself.

"I sure was Double D! But don't worry I'm fine!" Said Ed happily.

"Are ya really surprised at this point Sockhead?" Commented Eddy.

"Well I guess if Ed is really okay then." Said Double D.

"Yeah, but wasn't there supposed to be someone driving the suit?" Asked Eddy looking down at the ravaged remains. But before the Ed's could figure out what happened to the driver they turned back around to see how Team RWBY was doing. The Paladin Team RWBY was fighting is hit by the speed and power of Yang's fists, flying into the air before crashing down in a hundred pieces and a defeated criminal. As Roman made his way out they Ed's immediately ran over to the battle ground and stood beside Team RWBY holding all their weapons.

"Just got this thing cleaned... And now I'm gonna need to take several showers to get this stench off of me..." Commented Roman refuring to the Paladin first then the stink bomb as he stumbled out of the Paladin dazed and confused. He looks up just in time to see Yang, still burning with her absorbed power, fire a single shot at the defenseless thief, but he's saved at the last instant when the two-toned girl seen before drops in front of him and merely opens her umbrella, deflecting the blast entirely. The new arrival hangs the weapon over her shoulder as Roman addresses the victors. Neo made her way out of the robot just in time before Eddy made his final slash.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Shorty, Ice Queen." Said Roman.

"Hey!" Yelled Weiss and Eddy as the same time.

"Always a pleasure! Neo, if you would... " Said Roman as the pink-and-brown girl curtsies her enemies with a bow, but Yang will have none of it, charging forth with fists raised to strike the outlaws... only to break their image as if made out of a mirror and turn just in time to see them escape in a Bullhead. The rest of team RWBY and EEE runs up to Yang's side, now cooled down with the end of the fight.

"So I guess he got a new henchman..." Commented Yang.

"I believe she was the one piloting the other suit." Said Double D.

"I think your right." Said Blake.

"Yeah, I guess she really made our plans... fall apart!" Punned Weiss as Ruby and Ed giggled, Blake and Double D walked away, Eddy rolled his eyes, and as for Yang...

"No. Just... No"

"What- But, you do it!" Said Weiss getting mad.

"There's a time and a place for jokes." Said Yang following Double D and Blake.

"Was this not it?" Asked Weiss.

"No, it just wasn't very good." Said Yang.

"Ditto." Added Double D.

"Well, at least I'm trying!" Yelled Weiss as she and everyone else followed Double D and Blake.

"Well at least that Roman guy knows the biggest mistake he made to today was facing off against us! That or the black eyeliner." Said Eddy as everyone but Weiss laughed.

"Are you serious? I gave you gold and you remain silent, yet Eddy gives you the regular and you thought is was worthy enough for a few laughs!?... Ugh." Said Weiss.

"Awww, don't worry Ice Queen, maybe I can start giving YOU lessons on how to be funny." Said Eddy as he laughed with Weiss glaring at him.

"Wait... Where are Sun and Neptune?" Asked Ruby as the two Teams walked off.

* * *

 **Somewhere else in Vale:**

Sun and Neptune are sitting in the middle stools of the "A Simple Wok Noodle House" eating their plates of noodles with the Shopkeep behind the counter and their weapons leaning on the other two stools.

"They're probably fine, right?" Asked Neptune.

"Probably." Said Sun as Neptune turns back to his noodles, and the two eat in silence.

 **A/N:** **Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Bye.**


	13. Look into my RWBY's

**A/N: This takes place in between "Painting the Town..." and "Extracurricular." Enjoy.**

 **Beacon:** _One Week Later_

"So these En-O-Gee drinks, they are healthy right? Or at least non poisonous?" Weiss asked, watching as Double D counted the sugar.

"Well, I admit the last drink I had made me hyper for at least twenty four hours straight and left me with a splitting headache but I believe I miscalculated the amount of sugar I placed in it." Double D answered, not paying attention to Eddy who came up with a sack of sugar and poured it into the glass. "It'll have a perfect measurement of sugar balanced by all the proteins one needs to stay fit and active for a whole day."

Weiss simply stared as Eddy tossed the sugar sack away while Yang laughed quietly, Blake sighed and closed her eyes while Ruby chuckled nervously.

"So, to make sure they are healthy I'll test the first sample again and hopefully I didn't miscalculate again." Double D said as he poured himself a cup.

"I'll try one too, Double D!" Nora said, grabbing the glass.

"Nora, wait-" Ren was cut off as Double D and Nora each took a sip.

Double D sipped it a few times...And started twitching uncontrollably before shoot up into the air.

"Look at him go, Eddy!" Ed pointed up.

"Unbelievable." Weiss sighed.

"You think Double D will be okay?" Blake asked.

"I'm more worried about Nora." Ruby pointed at Nora who collapsed onto the ground, shaking like Double D had been with a massive smile and eyes wide as dinner plates.

"Is she okay?" Jaune asked.

"This is why we don't let her any sugar!" Ren said, kneeling next to Nora. "Nora? Nora?"

"I think we're losing her!" Ruby shouted, her voice echoing in Nora's ears as her vision changed.

Nora could only watch as the sky above her changed, day became night, night became day, stars flashed and exploded, galaxies collapsed, black holes expanded and shrunk. And as she stared up at the sky, Nora's friends kept on changing, switching places, disappearing, or even becoming replaced by people she didn't even recognize.

So many changes happening all at the same time, too fast for poor Nora to comprehend as she peered beyond what was the reality she lived in and saw so many realities at once, including one that stuck out in her mind.

'The MisEdventures of RWBY and Ed, Edd, n Eddy? Sounds like a fancy TV show or even fan fic with us as the characters!' Nora thought as the name just passed her by. 'Who would come up with that?!'

That's when Nora sprang back to life and looked at RWBY, JNPR, and EEE. "Ahh! Thank goodness! That was insane! I think I just travelled through a bunch of parallel universes and dementions! I also think this is just a fan fic written by some weirdo with no social life! Did any of you guys see any of that?!" Asked Nora still shaken by the experience.

"Nope! That does sound pretty crazy though." Said Ren using Ruby's voice.

"That does sound pretty weird." Said Ed using Blake's voice as Zwei walked over.

"You doing okay Nora?" Zwei asked in Jaune's voice as Nora looked over at someone who she hadn't recognized that looks like a tall burning knight.

"W-Who... Who are you?" Asked Nora scared.

"I'm Roth Prime, and you just consumed enough sugar that you have completely shattered the fourth wall and you saw though every realm of fiction in the multiverse. I am also the writer and narrator of this story. But this stories fans also helped out a lot." Said Roth Prime.

"Does... Does this mean I'm going to die?" Asked Nora.

"Normally yes, but I'll just make this scene of the story non-canon. So you can live another day." Said Roth Prime as Nora groaned in confusion and collapsed.

 **(BEEP!)**

"Oh, looks like Professor Port's class is starting up. You guys better get moving." Said Roth Prime as he turned to the kids.

* * *

 **Team RWBY Dorm:**

Ed Edd n Eddy were all hanging out in Team RWBY's room since all classes for the day just ended. In the dorm several of the Eds and several members of Team RWBY were doing separate activities. Yang and Ed were playing a fighting game with Ed amazingly wining the majority of the rounds, Double D and Ruby were working on homework together for their weapons class, Blake was in the bedroom with the door closed still trying to track down Roman, and Weiss was polishing her Myrtenaster. The only member out of the Eds that were missing was Eddy who said that he was called down to the mail room of the school and was sent something that he ordered.

"Come'on Ed! How are you so skilled at this?" Asked Yang as she tried her best in the game to fight back against Ed, but Ed was simply too skilled for her.

"A lot of practice Yang!" Said Ed as he was holding her character down and was assaulting her with countless kicks and punches, not letting her even having the chance to strike back. Until.

"K.O.!" Announced the game as Yang's character was defeated.

"I win!" Said Ed victoriously.

"You big jerk!" Said Yang as she punched Ed in the shoulder playfully and laughed.

"Okay, how about this last fight will be the final round, huh? Winner takes all. You up for the challenge Ed?" Asked Yang.

"You becha missy! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM!" Said Ed as he and Yang smiled picking two other characters. As the game loaded up and the match started the announcer on the game said.

"Prepare to battle in... 3... 2... 1 GO!" Said the announcer, and just as Ed was about to attack Yangs character something was thrown at Eds face. They felt soft like clothing. As Ed picked the clothing off of his head he saw that they were a brown button up jacket, a yellow short shirt, and a black velvet bra. As Ed looked over at Yang he saw that she was completely topless and was pushing buttons madly on her controller and obviously taking advantage of Eds distraction. Ed might have been a bit of a deuce, but like any other boy he had hormones as he continued to stare at Yangs naked chest with an open smile.

"YANG! What are you doing?!" Yelled Ruby looking over and blushing profusely.

"OH DEAR! This is not appropriate!" Screamed Double D as he blushed profusely as well and put his hands over his eyes.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU YANG!?" Yelled Weiss trying to look away and cover her eyes.

"Anything to win right? Besides, all boys have the same weakness." Said Yang smirking as she finally beat down Eds character as the announcer said.

"K.O.! You win!" Yang cheered as she jumped up in the air while flailing her hands up accidentally knocking Ed to the ground.

"Ha ha! I win! In you face Ed-" Said Yang as she looked down to see Ed lying on the floor. She instantly stopped her victory celebration as she smiles, reached down, and pulled Ed up. Hugging him. Still with no top. Ed looked down at her as he started to blush.

"Umm... Yang, you don't have a shirt on." Said Ed blushing and sweating.

"Nice observation Big boy... Do you like what you see?" Asked Yang as Ed's sweat output and blush increased immensely with Yang's Zeppelins pressing against Ed's chest.

"Umm... They are really nice? They feel like two nestled chickens as they press against my chest." Said Ed being completely honest.

"EDDWARD!" Yelled Double D.

"YANG XIAO LONG!" Yelled Weiss.

"Yes mommy?" Said Ed turning to face Double D.

"I don't get it guys, what's the problem?" Asked Yang smirking grabbing Ed's head and bringing it closer to her exposed Goodyears.

"PUT YOUR SHIRT ON!" Yelled Ruby.

"Fine! Fine!" Said Yang still smiling as she grabbed her three parts to her top and put them all back on.

"Oh yeah and Ed, since I'm the winner. I want a little reward." Said Yang poking Ed's chest.

"Is it what I think it is?" Asked Ed knowing what Yang wanted, as the two kissed on another lovingly as Ruby and Weiss rolled their eyes.

"Ugh, you two need to get a room!" Said Ruby as she mumbled.

"Why I think its quite adorable, Ruby." Said Double D happily.

"I guess, but there's something between Ed and Yang. Yang dated many guys in the past but none of them connected with her like this." Said Ruby.

"Ed does have a very likable personality." Said Double D.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I wish Eddy was here to take our minds off of this subject." Said Weiss as a knock came from the door and a voice said.

"Hey guys let me in! I got something that'll make you guys flip!" Said the voice of Eddy excitedly.

"I take it back!" Said Weiss as Ed walked over to the door as he said. "I'll get it!" But as Ed made it to the door and was about to open it the door slammed open as the door flying open smacked Ed into the wall with comedic effect and Eddy ran in.

"Hey guys! I have an idea for the latest scam! And the thing I ordered in the mail will help us." Said Eddy smiling as Ed came back from behind the door while having stars move around his head and laughing.

"This scam better not be like the last one." Said Weiss.

"Nah, its even better!" Said Eddy as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black and white swirly hypnotizing wheel.

"Check it out!"

Double D instantly recognized it as he got up from his seat and said.

"Is that the Hypnotizing Wheel?!" Double D exclaimed. "How'd that get here?!"

"Relax sockhead, its not the same one from before. But I did order it from one of Jaune's comic books I borrowed." Said Eddy gleefully looking at the Hypnodisc.

* * *

 **Team JNPR Dorm:**

"Hey Pyrrah, have you seen any of my comic books? I can't find them anywhere!" Said Jaune looking for his comic books that mysteriously went missing.

* * *

"Anyway with this baby, nothing can go wrong with this scam!" Said Eddy laughing maniacally.

"Oh dear, it terrifies me whenever Eddy gets that insidious look." Said Double D.

"Eddy should eat more vegetables." Said Ed.

"I don't think eating vegetables will have any effect on his behavior Ed." Commented Weiss. Ruby looked at the wheel. "So what does it do?"

"I'm glad you asked! All I do is hold it up in front of someone and spin it, then they obey my every command. Until I snap my fingers and snap them out of it of course." Said Eddy.

"And question two, why does it look like a lollipop?" Asked Ruby.

"Because it is one Ruby!" Said Ed with a smile on his face.

"You cannot be serious, your going to hypnotize people to give you their money?! That's criminal!" Said Weiss.

"TV ad's do the same thing, its not criminal, its just business." Said Eddy.

"Ugh! Its still wrong!" Said Weiss.

"Hey, give me a little credit over here. I can turn Cardin into a monkey whenever I want!" Said Eddy smirking.

"Ohh! Can you really do that?" Yang asked.

"Yang!" Weiss snapped.

"Well whatever, lets hypnotize some people!" Said Eddy was he walked out the door with Ed and Yang excitedly following along.

"I guess I'll follow along and help pick up the pieces after this whole endeavor goes south." Said Double D annoyed as he followed along as well.

"Come on Weiss! I wanna see Eddy turn Cardin into a monkey!" Said Ruby dragging Weiss along.

"Ruby Rose! Let me go this instant!" Whined Weiss as Ruby dragged the white haired girl along against her will.

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard:**

"Alrighty guys, who should we hypnotize first?" Asked Eddy as he, Ed, Yang, Ruby, Double D, and Weiss were standing right beside him.

"I suggest you put that hypnosis disc away before somebody gets hurt due to your stupidity." Said Weiss.

"I agree with Weiss here, the hypnosis disc is so powerful that it can even warp the physiology of the person who gets hypnotized. Such as, if someone gets hypnotized to believe their a frog, their tongue will elongate itself in order to catch and consume bugs." Said Double D.

"Really?! Now I really wanna see what this thing can do!" Said Yang excitedly. Weiss gave Double D an ice cold stare.

"Oh aaaahhhh... I apologize." Said Double D.

"Now... Who should we test it on?" Asked Eddy looking around until he and the group heard a cry of pain. They all looked over to see Cardin sitting at a table with his friends pulling a bunny-girls ears while laughing about it.

"Ow! Stop that it hurts! Please!" Cried the bunny-girl with pained cries.

"HAHA! Wow she's such a freak! If you ask me, these Fuanus mutants should all be banished so we won't have to look at them any more! HAHA!" Said Cardin cruelly as he continued to pull the bunny girls ear.

"I think we found a our new target." Said Eddy as he and the group walked over to the group of bullies.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Double D.

"I do too." Said Weiss.

"I don't have any feeling at all!" Said Ed happily. A the six made it over Eddy began to speak to them.

"Hey Cardin, why don't you stop bullying an innocent girl and let me show you something?" Said Eddy as Cardin and his goons turned their heads to look at RWY (Ruby, Weiss, and Yang) and the Ed's.

"Besides looking at a midget?" Asked Cardin as he and his friends laughed while still pulling on the innocent Fuanus girls ear again.

Eddy pulled out his hypnodisc and showed it to Cardin spinning it as he said "Look into the hypnodisc, and when I snap my fingers, you will become A MONKEY!" Said Eddy as he snapped his fingers and Cardin let go of the bunny-girl and twitched and spasm until.

"Ooh! Ooh! Oooh!" Said Cardin as he started to act like a monkey, hunched back and making monkey noises while showing a stupid smile. Eddy, Yang, and Ruby laughed like crazy, Weiss had wide eyes and shocked that it actually worked, Double D tried to contain his laughter but barely, and Ed was paranoid, considering when Kevin was hypnotized to become a monkey he bit Ed's butt. All the while Cardin's crew and the bunny girl looked beyond confused, as Russell from the group asked.

"Hey Cardin, are you okay?" Cardin just kept making monkey sounds and moved around like a monkey.

"Oh my Oum! This is one of the FUNNIEST things I've ever seen in my life!" Said Yang still laughing like crazy.

"But Eddy, can you snap him out of it before he bites my- YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Screamed Ed as he started to run around the Courtyard while Monkey Cardin had his jaws clamp on Ed's butt.

"Oh my gosh! HAHAHAHA! I'm sorry Ed but its just so funny!" Said Ruby as she was laughing. Weiss on the other hand rolled her eyes and as Ed came in running past Weiss with Cardin still biting Ed's butt she viciously kicked Cardin away as he tumbled to the ground, letting go of Ed's butt.

"Oh, thanks Weiss!" Said Ed. Weiss walked up to Eddy as she said.

"Enough is enough Eddy, stop this moronic behavior at once before something else bad happens!" Yelled Weiss.

"Oh calm down Ice Queen, nothing bad is going to happen." Said Eddy so sure of himself. Until.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Cardin get off of me!" Yelled Sky Lark as Monkey Cardin was on top of him trying to pick bugs from his hair. Eddy just laughed and turned around to look at Weiss giggling and pointing to the humorous spectacle that was happening. Weiss just gave Eddy an annoyed/ice cold look. In response to this Eddy rolled his eyes and said.

"Alright! Alright! Cardin back to normal! _(SNAP!)_ " As Eddy snapped his fingers Cardin returned back to normal in a confused state.

"What just happened? And why do I have the taste of butt and bugs in my mouth?" Asked Cardin as he was sitting on the ground.

"You know Weiss, I don't even know why you need a weapon. That cold stare of yours is already one." Said Eddy as Weiss smiled.

"Now can we please put that Hypnodisc away before something very unpleasant happens?" Asked Double D walking over to Eddy.

"Ah man! I wanted to see what else Cardin would do." Said Yang bummed out.

"Don't be sad Yang! We still have the memories! And we still have the Hypnodisc so if any of those bullies come back we'll turn them into frogs, horses, fish, and anything else we can imagine!" Said Ruby. But before anyone could do anything else Team JNPR walked over and waved to the two other teams.

"Hi guys! Can you guys tell me what happened to Cardin? Me, Pyrrah, Ren, and Nora all saw what happened." Said Jaune as he and his team stopped in front of everyone.

"Oh, Eddy got a new Hypnodisc!" Said Ed.

"A Hypnodisc? You mean hypnosis?" Asked Pyrrah.

"Yeah! Eddy just hypnotized Cardin into thinking he was a monkey!" Said Yang as she, Ruby, Nora, Eddy, and Ed began to laugh.

"I'm sorry but actually hypnotizing Cardin and controlling him like a puppet. I'm sorry but I can't believe that." Said Lie Ren not believing what Yang just stated.

"But its true! Why else would Cardin try to pick bugs out of his team mates hair?" Asked Ruby.

"He probably just remembered his original family heritage." Said Ren still not believing the story the Ed's and RWBY were telling them.

"Well... If what your saying is true, you can't let something like that fall into the wrong hands." Said Jaune.

"Don't worry, we'll put it in a safe place where nobody can-" Double D was interrupted.

"Wait Double D! I have an another idea." Said Eddy.

"Should I call 911 now or later?" Asked Weiss.

"Jauney boy, you've been looking to get more confidence and become brave right?" Asked Eddy putting his arm around Jaune.

"Yeah... but where are you going with this?" Asked Jaune.

"Nothin' really but just using the Hypnodisc to make you brave! Why work for something when you can just get it right now?" Asked Eddy. Pyrrah, Ruby, Double D, and Weiss all started to get nervous at this point.

"What? You want to Hypnotize me?" Asked Jaune.

"Yeah, nothing really major. I'll just hypnotize you into being a brave, confident, and strong huntsman." Said Eddy holding the Hypnodisc in front of Jaune.

"You can stop it if it gets out of hand right?" Asked Jaune. Eddy nodded as many of the other members of the group had nervous and fearful looks on their faces.

"Eddy, do you remember the last time we abused the power of the Hypnodisc?" Asked Double D.

"What happened the last time?" Nora and Ruby asked.

"Nothing!" Eddy quickly answered. "So Jaune, you in or out?" Jaune nodded his head.

"GREAT! Now... Look into the Hypnodisc..."

* * *

 **Sparring Room:**

Within the Sparring room students and everybody else were running for their lives terrified of the beast causing the destruction. As the students were still running in absolute terror, there were HUGE footsteps that echoed through the Sparring Room moving closer and closer to the door. Until. the beast was shown.

"I am the strongest in the school! Who will challenge me?!" Yelled a huge hulking version of Jaune Arc. Anyone who previously thought Jaune was just a wimp and a geek, took everything they either thought or said about him back. Meanwhile the main group was standing on the side, as many of them glared over at Eddy. And Eddy just gave a nervous laugh and smile.

"And there's your consequence." Double D sighted.

"He... Hehe... Well look in the bright side, Jaune is stronger and braver." Said Eddy nervously.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH! I AM SURROUNDED BY WEALKINGS! SHOW ME YOUR STRONGEST FIGHTERS SO I MAY BEAT THEM INTO A BLOODY PULP!" Yelled the brutish voice of Jaune.

Weiss glared at Eddy. "You better get rid of that when this is over." Jaune then turned to the rest of the group.

"HAHAHA! Come on alien scum! I've seen your powers! Show me what you've got!" Yelled Hulk Jaune as he dashed over to the group.

"Prepare to meet your maker!" Ed shouted, as he and Yang ran at Jaune, fists raised. As they collided Hulk Jaune managed to knock Yang several feet away and collided fists with Ed that proved to be so powerful, it sent a powerful shockwave throwing everyone on the ground. Ed and Hulk Jaune were pushing against one another's force, but amazingly Hulk Jaune was so powerful that he started to push Ed back. Ed tried to fight against the force but Hulk Jaune was just too strong of an opponent. Ed was still being pushed back with his feet still being locked into the ground breaking the solid concrete. Hulk Jaune had enough of this as he smacked Ed away several feet.

"I think I like this new Jaune, he's much stronger and more confident!" Said Nora excitedly.

"I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING UNTIL A WORTHY OPPONENT BEATS ME!"

"Nora... He just threatened to destroy everything unless he is beaten. I don't believe that that's good leadership quality." Said Ren.

"That doesn't matter right now! Come on guys! We need to stop Jaune before anyone gets hurt!" Said Ruby taking out Crecent Rose as Yang groans in pain.

"Well, anyone else. Now lets go!" Said Ruby as she, Pyrrah, Weiss, Nora, Ren, and Double D jumped into battle with their weapons out, ready to face off against Hulk Jaune. Ruby tried to attack Jaune first with her Scythe, but Jaune simply grabbed it and pushed her away. Ren came in pistols blazing trying to flip around Jaune and avoid the behemoths blows, but Hulk Jaune grabbed Ren's leg and tossed him aside. Nora came in with her hammer and tried to smash Hulk Jaune in the chest, but Jaune withstood it and smacked Nora away. Weiss came in dodging Hulk Jaune's blows and getting in some hits, but she was simply grabbed and thrown away like an annoying nat. Finally Double D came in and tried to blast Hulk Jaune in the face with his solar Magnifying Glass but Jaune simply grabbed Double D by the arm and tossed hi aside as well. Eddy was still standing on the side, but then ran and yelled out.

"Jaune! I command-" Eddy wasn't able to finish as Jaune grabbed another one of Ruby's incoming attacks and tossed her at Eddy.

"Ow, that's gonna leave a mark!" Said Ruby as she found out everyone else was trying to take Jaune down but having no effect. And that she was on top of a badly hurt Eddy. Ruby immediately turned to Eddy, picking him up as she said.

"Eddy! I'm so sorry for knocking you down!"

"Wait a minute... You can stop him Eddy! I saw you when you turned Cardin back to normal! You can do it here too!" Said Ruby lifting up Eddy.

"Wait up! That's my waffle..." Said Eddy, still being vary delirious.

'Okay so Eddy's out of the picture. But no worries... I'm sure if I-' Ruby's train of thought was interrupted.

"Jaune! Me and Ed aren't finished with You yet!" Ruby looked over to see that the voice came from a red eyed burning Yang with Edzilla walking along side her.

"This is very bad..." Said Ruby. But before the two could walk any closer to Hulk Jaune, Pyrrah came rushing in as she bashed her shield against Jaunes face and tripped him to the ground. At that moment, Burning Yang and Edzilla stopped to observe the spectacle.

"Jaune! You need to snap out of it!" Said Pyrrah standing on top of Jaune. Jaune just growled as he back on his feet and grabbed Pyrrah by the throat.

"How sad... You're really strong, not to mention very pretty for a strong girl. But still not strong enough to defeat me!" Said Hulk Jaune. Pyrrah blushed as she asked.

"Wh-What?"

"Times up!" Yelled Burning Yang as she and Edzilla came charging in knocking Jaune back into the Sparring Room as he let go of Pyrrah and tumbled to the middle of the Sparring floor.

"Hahaha! Not bad... But Jaune's power... IS MAXIMUM! JAUNE SMASH!" Yelled Hulk Jaune as he got up and charged at Burning Yang and Edzilla fighting both of them at the same time. The battle was actually a dozen times more intense than Yang and Ed's battle weeks ago. Whenever their fists would collide it would send seriously powerful shockwaves around easily shattering glass and cracking the ground, walls, and ceiling.

"Oh dear! Oh dear! This is very bad! VERY BAD!" Yelled Double D panicking.

"Double D snap out of it!" Yelled Nora running up to Double D and slapping him.

 ** _(SMACK!)_**

"Ow! Nora that isn't helping!" Yelled Double D.

"Maybe if I slap harder-"

"Nora! Stop slapping Double D and help us find a way to stop those three idiots from destroying the school!" Yelled Weiss.

"The only answer we have is Eddy! He's the only one who can snap Jaune out of it!" Said Ruby carrying Eddy over her solder.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" Said Double D.

"Well what are you waiting for? Wake him up!" Said Weiss.

"Eddy got hit really hard, he's delirious. And I can't snap him out of it!" Said Ruby.

"Fine, I will wake him up." Said Weiss as she walked over to the delirious Eddy and sat him up facing her.

" _Eddy..."_ Said Weiss in a very soft and kind tone. This caught the delirious Eddy's attention. Maybe it was because Ruby was thrown at him and he probably had a concussion but through Eddy's eyes Weiss looked unbelievably beautiful.

"Hehe... Yes?" Said Eddy blushing but still very delirious.

" _I need you to-_ GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT AND SNAP JAUNE OUT OF IT BEFORE WE ALL DIE!" Yelled Weiss shaking Eddy and snapping him out of his delirious state at last.

"AAAAHHHHH! WHAT? WHO? WHERE?" Asked Eddy looking around.

"JAUNE! HYPNODISC! CHANGE BACK! NOW!" Yelled Weiss still shaking Eddy.

"Okay! Okay!" Yelled Eddy as he got up and ran into the crumbling Sparring Room. "Jaune! I command you to go back to normal! _(SNAP!)"_ Said Eddy as Jaune turned back to normal and stopped his assault.

"Oh I feel pain all over... Wait, what just happened? Why are we in a nearly destroyed Sparring Room? And why are Yang and Ed covered in bruises standing in front of me?" Asked Jaune looking around.

"After Eddy hypnotized you to become brave, you became completely ballistic and started attacking everyone." Explained Pyrrah.

"How did I act different? Did I say anything weird?" Asked Jaune.

"Ummm..." Pyrrah was rubbing the back of her neck and blushing.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE THIS TIME?! WHAT IN HEAVENS HAME HAPPENED TO THE SPARRING ROOM?! AND WHY ARE THERE STUDENTS SCREAMING AND RUNNING AWAY!?" Yelled Goodwitch as she came in to the picture.

"Oh! Eddy just used his Hypnodisc into hypnotizing Jaune thinking he was- Mmmmmfff mmmffffff mmffff." Said Nora as Ren covered her mouth.

"Nora seriously your not helping!" Said Double D.

"Hypnodisc? Do you honestly think I am dense enough to believe in something that ridiculous?" Asked Goodwitch.

"But let's look on the bright side! Nobody got hurt!" Said Eddy giving a nervous smile. But Goodwitches glare was even colder then Weiss' was.

"I think I have the perfect punishment planned for you children. ALL of you." Said Goodwitch as her glare scanned the spread out group.

"Ha... Good thing I won't be conscious to get another razing from Miss G." Said a very bruised and dizzy Yang.

"Wait, what?" Ruby asked as Yang fainted falling flat on her face. Only a second passed until Ed followed suit.

But Ruby quickly looked back at Goodwitch as she yelled while pulling out a black pellet and holding it above her head. "You'll never catch me! FUMOS!"

 ** _(POOF!)_**

But as the smoke cleared, everyone could see that Ruby was still standing there awkwardly. "... I really didn't know where I was suppose to go after that."

"Well, now you have more detention young lady." Said Goodwitch.

"Noooo! FUMOS!" Yelled Ruby, tossing down another smoke pellet.

 _ **(POOF!)**_

"... I keep forgetting what I'm supposed to do."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, leave a review, hope you enjoyed. Bye.**


	14. Cold Calling

**A/N: This takes place in between "Painting the Town..." and "Extracurricular."**

 **Beacon:** _Four Days Later_

 **Gym:**

Ed, Eddy, Double D, Ruby, Jaune, Pyrrah, and Nora were all standing in the gymnasium with all of them assisting Double D with his experiment. Pyrrah and Jaune were setting the gym up with a chart on the gym floor and Ruby and Eddy were preparing the 'test subjects'. The test subjects being Nora and Ed. Ruby was gently putting a blindfold over Nora's eyes and Eddy used a hammer to smash a metal pot on Eds head catching Ruby's attention.

"Eddy! What are you doing? Your hurting Ed!" Said Ruby.

"Don't worry Red, Lumpy here is already tough enough to be thrown through a mountain without a scratch AND his skull is already pretty thick. He'll be fine, right Ed?" Asked Eddy.

"WHAT?" Asked Ed with the metal pot covering his eye's, ears, and nose.

 _ **(BANG!)**_ Eddy slams his hammer down on the metal pot over Eds head again, obscuring his senses further.

"Is that really necessary?" Asked Ruby.

"No, but this is just way more fun." Said Eddy.

 ** _(BANG!)_** Ruby rolled her eyes as she adjusted the blond fold on Nora.

"Well either way everyone, I thank you for assisting me in my little experiment." Said Double D as he prepared the chart he had up.

"No problem Double D, besides the only reason we DID get involved was to get a higher grade on the science project." Said Jaune being brutally honest.

"JAUNE!" Yelled Pyrrah turning to face her team leader.

"What? I'm just being honest." Said Jaune turning to Pyrrah.

"I think he speaks for all of us." Commented Eddy.

"Well not me! I just have a big sense of adventure and I wanna know what smell Double D is going to use to lore me and Ed forward." Said Nora excitedly.

"I hope it isn't gonna be silent but deadly." Cracked Eddy as he, Nora, Ruby, and Jaune laughed. All the while Pyrrah and Double D rolled their eyes. Ed was still cut off from the outside world.

"... WHAT?"

"How about we review the project? Shall we?" Asked Double D as he sharpened his pencil. "We've been asked to establish the human brain's correlation with our sense of smell. Isn't this fun-edu-tastic, Everyone?"

"Yeah! Let's learn the human brain's corre-Whatjamathingie... And learn about it!" Said Ruby optimistically.

"If you don't get on with it, I'm gonna fun-hit you over the head, Double D!" Said Eddy snarkily as he and Ruby places a piece of tape on the ground. The tape dispenser is connected to Ed, and will trace his path.

"Okay! Let's see what we find!" Said the blindfolded Nora smelling the air.

"Where are you, you little dickens? Eddy?" Asked Ed feeling his hands around.

"Oh! I smell strawberries and rose peddles!" Said Nora sniffing the air. "Umm Nora, that's me." Said Ruby.

"I also smell cheap cologne." Said Nora.

"Oh come on! It's not cheap! It's the top of the line!" Said Eddy.

"I'm sure that's what the door-to-door con artist told you." Said Pyrrah joking, causing Eddy to growl in anger. Double D finally lifted up the lid to the tray that was next to him and revealed a hot piece of pie. Nora immediately took off while Ed was still sitting there.

"Oh, oh, okay! Um, I smell cabbage, and, um, bowling shoes, and, uh, canned luncheon meat? No wait, that is me." Said Ed laughing as Eddy pulls the tin on Ed's head up slightly, allowing Ed's nose to pop out. "Peek-a-boo, I smell you!" Said Ed sniffing the air. "I smelt it, who dealt it?" Said Ed as he followed along with Nora, sniffing the ground and going in circles along with Nora. Ed and Nora followed a convoluted path towards the pie. Eddy watches, bored and Ruby watches with a smile on her face. Suddenly, Eddy sniffs the air. He then sniffs his armpits. Peering into the locker room, he spots an open gym bag with scent waves drifting out, with the name 'Lie Ren' printed on the side. Eddy gets a malevolent smile as Ruby notices this.

"Eddy... What are you doing?" Asked Ruby cautiously.

"You're getting warmer, fellows. Warmer...warmer..." Double D turns around. Ed and Nora have abandoned the pie and is following a gym bag Eddy is holding out, hanging by a hockey stick. Pyrrah and Jaune then notices this.

"Follow your nose, guys!"

"EDDY! What are you doing?! Your ruining the experiment!" Yelled Pyrrah. Pyrrah, Double D, and Jaune all look over to look at Ruby. "Hey! Don't look at me I tried to stop him!" Claimed Ruby.

"Eddy, stop! You're confusing the test subjects!" Yelled Double D as Eddy led the two into a wall, cracking it.

"Smell that guys? _(Whistles)"_

 ** _(SMASH!)_**

"HAHAHAHA! How about that guys!?" Said Eddy as he holds the gym bag in front of the wall once more causing Nora and Ed to smash their way through the wall and into a pile of bricks.

"I bet you two knuckleheads smelt that one!" Said Eddy laughing.

"EDDY!" Yelled Pyrrah, Ruby, and Double D at the same time.

"Eddy! What were you thinking?" Asked Jaune as he and the rest of the group ran over to aid Nora and Ed.

"That's it, the experiment for today is postponed." Said Double D as he pulled out a contraption to pull the pot off of Ed's head and Ruby aiding Nora.

"What, that's it? We're done?" Asked Eddy.

"It's all fun and games 'till Ed and Nora loses consciousness, Eddy." Remarked Double D.

"Yeah Eddy! You could've really hurt them!" Said Ruby still aiding Nora.

"I know why Ed chased the gym bag but why did Nora chase the bag too? It's not really in her character." Observed Jaune.

"Oh, that's because I grabbed Ren's bag!" Said Eddy pridefully holding the bag up then hearing an annoyed mumble. As Eddy turned around he saw an annoyed looking Lie Ren standing there wearing nothing but a towel and appearing as if he just stepped out of the shower. Eddy gave a nervous laugh as he handed the gym bag back to the annoyed Ren as he snatched it away from Eddy and walked back to the locker room. Eddy than gave an annoyed grumble as he said.

"Can't a guy have some fun around here?"

"EDDY!" As Eddy heard the voice it startled him and caused him to jump into Pyrrah's arms.

"Oh, it's just Weiss." Said Eddy as he was still in Pyrrah's arms. Pyrrah gave an annoyed expression as she dropped Eddy back to the ground. As Eddy picked himself up, he faced Weiss and asked.

"Yeah, what do ya need?" Asked Eddy.

"I need to have a little talk with you. Alone." Said Weiss as she gestured to another part of the hallway and Eddy followed rolling his eyes. As they made it to the intended part of the hallway they stopped walking as Weiss turned around to face Eddy.

"I... I need you to do something for me." Said Weiss arms crossed.

"And that is..." Said Eddy growing impatient.

"I need you to accompany me to dinner tonight." Said Weiss as professionally as she could. Eddy was taken a bit off by this request.

"Umm... What?" Asked Eddy.

"Originally I planned out a date at a very fancy restaurant with Neptune but he turned out to be..."

* * *

 **Somewhere else in Remnant:**

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! SUN! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO OVER AND PICK THE BANANA'S OVER THE DEATH STALKER NEST!?" Yelled Neptune as he and Sun were running away from a very angry Death Stalker chasing them through the trees.

"WHATS WRONG BROSEIDON OF THE BROCEAN? WAS I DRIVING YOU BANANAS?" Asked Sun still running.

"I HATE YOU!" Yelled Neptune as the two continued running for their lives.

* * *

"...Preoccupied with a mission he was just assigned with. I don't want my very expensive reservations to go to waste so... I would like it if you would accompany me there." Said Weiss still trying to look professional.

"But what about Jaune? I bet he'll like to go with you." Said Eddy.

"Well, Jaune is.." Both of them looked over to see Jaune trying to pull of the pot from Eds head. Only to loose his grip and fall back with wimp-ish groan. "... Not exactly my type..." Said Weiss. Eddy then smirked at this.

"Oh... I get it, you picked me out off every other boy in the school because you LIKE me." Said Eddy with a mocking smirk. Weiss stumbled back a little as she blushed. "N-No! I just want a proper accomplice to accompany me to diner tonight! You should consider yourself lucky I chose you!" Said Weiss angrily.

"Riiiiiiiiiiight." Said Eddy with a smirk.

"Hmph! Whatever! Do you accept or not?" Asked Weiss getting irritated.

"Yeah, sure whatever. Just name the time and the place." Said Eddy.

"Tonight, 7:00 at the Dionysus Duck." Said Weiss.

"Doesn't sound like a very fancy place." Said Eddy.

"This is a world full of dark monsters and human animal hybrids, and that's the biggest oddity? Anyway, I already paid a men's dress emporium to take your measurements and fit you with a fitable suit. Don't want the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company to be walking around with someone who isn't of a high class." Said Weiss.

"Oh yeah and here's some extra Lien so you can buy some actual cologne and not some you bought out of the back of a truck on a shady street." Said Weiss handing Eddy a couple Lien cards.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Asked Eddy excepting the cards. Weiss gave an approving nod as she turned around and started to walk away.

"I will see you later tonight Eddy, come properly dressed and well groomed. And if you blow me off or even run a minute late, I will lobotomize you. See you tonight Eddy." Said Weiss as she continued to walk away. Eddy just stood there, flattered and a little terrified. "Wow, she really is something else." Said Eddy. A little enthused but a mostly scared of what Weiss might do to him if he displeases her in anyway. But before Eddy could think any further something came ramming into him and slammed him against the wall. It was Ed who still had the pot over his head.

"Oh! Did I hit something?" Asked Ed as the bruised Eddy picked himself back up and turned around to face Ed.

"Eddy? Is that you? I'm sorry Eddy. I didn't see you." Said Ed.

"No problem Lumpy, in fact, I have a great way of getting that pot off your head." Said Eddy pulling his fist back.

"Oh dear, this will not end well." Commented Double D as he and the others watched the spectacle.

 ** _(POW!)_**

* * *

 **Dionysus Duck:** _6:59 PM_

The Dionysus Duck was about as slandered as a fancy restaurant as you could get. A large building with the glowing neon words of 'Dionysus Duck' and five glowing stars on the bottom of it. The building itself being surprisingly clean and polished. A noticeable figure came speed walking up to the restaurant, it was the scam artist Eddy who was adjusting his bowtie.

'Just happy it's not a Dickie.' Thought Eddy as he finally made his way to the front of the building. Hope it wasn't going to be miserable, Double D taught Eddy everything he could on how to 'be fancy'. Basically which fork to use, speaking in your inside voice (that one was really hard for him), having proper diner conversations, and other fancy things. Of course, Eddy just got his 'more important' information from his book 'dames, dates, and you'. But considering Weiss' slightly abrasive personality, he'll be careful what he says. As Eddy stood out of the restaurant for about another minute, he looked down at his watch and saw that 6:59 just turned into 7:00. Weiss was still nowhere to be seen.

'And she threatened ME not to come late.' Thought Eddy as he continued to look around. Eddy was already losing his patience until he looked over and saw Weiss standing there. But she didn't look like her regular self, she looked unbelievable. She was wearing a white more formal looking dress. Eddy was starting to turn red and sweat with the three hairs on his head turning into curls, not unlike whenever Eddy got close to Nazz in the past.

"Hello there Eddy, I must say you look quite... pulchritudinous this evening." Said Weiss, hoping that Eddy had no idea what that word meant.

"Well you look pretty graceful yourself." Said Eddy, Double D tried to also expand Eddy's vocabulary for the 'date' as well. Eddy had no idea what pulchritudinous meant, so he assumed it was a complement.

"So, shall we enter?" Asked Weiss breaking the ice. "Oh, yeah sure, why not?" Said Eddy as the two entered the restaurant and were seated at a table in the middle of the room. They were given their menus and the waiter left. As Eddy was looking through his menu. He should really thank sockhead for going over how to ready fine script and teaching him the basics on how to 'eat fancy'. The two sat there in silence for a little while until Weiss decided to be the one to break the ice.

"So Eddy... what was your favorite scam you created?" Asked Weiss. Eddy was a little surprised by this, but decided to participate.

"Umm... I guess it would be, EDTROPOLIS!" Said Eddy with a smile.

"You mean the one that you mentioned a few weeks ago that Ed destroyed?" Asked Weiss.

"Well... Besides Ed destroying my city, and Jonny the bald weird kid of the neighborhood stealing all my money, AND Ed dropping a worm in my shirt..." Eddy said bitterly as Weiss tried to hold back giggles. "It was still really fun! I even tried to recreate it a few time before but... Something always got in the way." Said Eddy remembering all the failed attempts of recreating his city.

"Well I can admire that. Your ability to constantly pick yourself up from all your past failures and continue on running to achieve your goal." Said Weiss.

"Oh umm... Thanks Weiss." Said Eddy actually being flattered by Weiss.

"But, I should honestly say I feel the same way about you Weiss." Said Eddy catching Weiss' attention.

"Ruby told me about how you wanna be perfect. But... Let me tell you from experience there is no such thing as 'being perfect'. Nobodies perfect... Everyone has flaws, but there is such a thing as being the best person you can possibly be. I mean look at you, your already great. Your rich, your a good fighter, your a good friend, your witty, your smart, and your beautiful." Said Eddy, kinda regretting the last part. "Umm... Sorry if all that, and the last part seemed too fruity." Said Eddy rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Weiss' immediate thoughts at first were to make a mental note to strangle Ruby the next time she saw her, but her next thought was what to do next. She was very flattered by this, Eddy and her were already very similar. Both were a tad self-absorbed and egotistical, both had relational problems with their respective family members, both had problems making friends but were both lucky enough to be surrounded by friends that genially care about them, and finally both of them learn more about life and becoming better people from both their experiences and their friends. These thoughts were already traveling through both of their heads. Neither of them knowing what to do next. But luckily were saved by the waiter.

Both let out a sigh of relief as they made their order and the waiter left them. Weiss and Eddy continued to sit there a little while longer silent. Until they started to talk with one another again about humorous stories from their pasts. Eddy would talk about funny stories like how he and Ed would trick Double D into doing requests written out on sticky notes telling Double D to do ridiculous requests, actually written out by Eddy and Ed. And Weiss would talk about when the rest of Team RWBY invaded her to the pool, she froze the water and the rest of Team RWBY was stuck in it all the while Weiss was skating above them.

Both of them started to laugh so hard they started to get unwanted and odd looks from across the room. Weiss and Eddy quieted down but still laughed amongst themselves. As they continued to trade stories with one another the waiter finally came back with their food in hand as he departed and the two were about to eat. But, Eddy felt a weird invisible force grab ahold of his arms and started to move them around. Unbeknownst to Eddy or Weiss, Eddy's sleeves were attached to small hooks on very thin wires leading up to the ceiling window where Ed, Double D, Yang, and Ruby were all standing there looking down at the two, with Ed controlling Eddy's movements like a puppet.

"Ed! You can't just flail Eddy's arms around like that! It needs to be graceful, gentle, with a certain flare of its own to it." Said Double D as Eddy's arms were flailing around uncontrollably, using the inappropriate utensils to grab big chunks of food and being thrusted in Eddy's face. Hitting every spot on his face, except for his mouth.

"Sorry guys! It's not easy!" Said Ed as he tried to gain control of Eddy's movements.

"Ed, I gotta say behind the game controller and during a fight, you are a maestro. But here, not very much." Said Yang looking down at the awkward spectacle as Weiss was giving Eddy a confused look and Eddy was giving out an even more confused look.

"What are we doing here again?" Asked Ruby.

"Well Ruby, we are here to assist Eddy as best as we can so he won't... Crash and burn, as one might say. Just like last time." Said Double D.

"What happened last time?" Asked Ruby.

"Eddy one time thought he was on a date with a girl we knew named Nazz. As it turns out she was actually supposed to babysit Eddy. Me, Eddy, and Ed all discovered this as Eddy was standing in front of all the neighborhood kids, in his living room, naked, and told to go to sleep by Nazz. What followed was brutal laughing by all the neighborhood kids." Said Double D as Yang and Ruby had their jaws hanging open. Yang couldn't help but laugh like crazy and Ruby was still in a state of shock.

"...That sounds like the most embarrassing thing... Anyone could ever go through... In their life..." Said Ruby still in complete shock.

"Yeah, its almost as embarrassing as it was when you wet the bed." Said Yang still laughing talking to her sister. Ruby blushed immensely and so did Double D.

"YANG! WHAT THE HECK!? I HAVEN'T DONE THAT SINCE I WAS TWELVE! AND WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BRING IT UP IN FRONT OF ED AND DOUBLE D!?" Yelled Ruby as Ed and Double D blushed immensely and stood there awkwardly.

"Oh... Haha... Sorry..." Said Yang rubbing the back of her neck. As the spectacle on the top of the building commenced, Eddy's arms were still being flung around like crazy. Weiss finally spoke up as she said. "Eddy! What's wrong with you?!"

"I-I don't know! I can't control my arms!" Yelled Eddy as he tried his best to regain control of his limbs. But before he could do anything else, a voice interrupted them.

"Hello Weiss." Said a slimy voice. Eddy and Weiss looked over to see a teenager around the same age as Weiss and Eddy standing there. He was wearing a black and dark blue suit with combed back dark blue hair. Ed stopped flailing Eddy's arms around as he and the others on the roof looked down and observed what was happening. Weiss gave a sour look at this guy.

"Who is this guy?" Asked Yang.

"Perhaps an old acquaintance? Perhaps a friend?" Suggested Double D

"What are you doing here Angeber?" Asked Weiss angrily as the Angeber's grin widened even further.

"Just me and my friends having some dinner with some ladies we just picked up. So how are you doing?" Asked Angeber with a smug smile as he bent down to make eye contact with Weiss. But then looked over as she noticed Eddy sitting there. "Are you dating this shrimp?" Asked Angeber pointing to Eddy.

"Well you can scratch friend off of the list of probabilities." Said Ruby.

"Hey!" Yelled Eddy. "Who is this guy?" Asked Eddy as Weiss placed her hand to her forehead as she said. "Eddy, this is Angeber Diamond. The heir to the Diamond Dust Company and... My ex-boyfriend." Said Weiss.

"Oh, there's really no need for flattery Weiss. I am the son of one of the most powerful Dust company owners on Remnant!" Said the smug kid as he looked back at Weiss as he said.

"And Weiss, I must say you look absolutely GORGIOUS! Even more beautiful then the day I first met you..." Said Angeber trying to suduct Weiss, but failing as Weiss stared at him with a deadpanned look. But Angeber continued.

"So... how about you drop this twerp and get with me?" Said Angeber smiling, clearly coming onto Weiss. Eddy scowled as he said.

"Hey buddy, I'm sitting right here." Said Eddy angrily. Angeber turned his head and gave Eddy a death glare as he said. "Yeah, that's the problem. Get lost kid, and let the grown ups talk before you get... hurt." Threatened Angeber. Yang started to burn at this.

"Angeber, did you forget the reason I broke up with you in the first place?" Asked Weiss.

"Yeah, yeah. I know I had some 'anger issues' but they're all gone. Promise. Besides, are you really gonna pick this guy over me?" Asked Angeber drawing close to Weiss.

"And... Do you think your father is really going to pick this midget over me to inherit your company?"

"Can you stop it with the short jokes?" Eddy was still ignored.

"Okay first off, Eddy over here is JUST a friend, and we were just having a nice dinner. Second, the only reason you even dated me was because you wanted control of my families company!... Mainly because your older brothers were in line to inherit your family's company first, at least they don't have the temperament of a five year old." Said Weiss, soon smirking as Eddy and the others from the roof started to giggle and Angeber got visibly angry as he grabbed Weiss by the wrist.

"Alright, listen Ice Queen! I've had JUST about enough of you! Now you are going to give me the respect I deserve, and you are going to drop this chump and leave this place with me!" Said Angeber angrily as Eddy stood up from his seat and said.

"Hey! Let her go blockhead!" Yelled Eddy as he grabbed Angeber's wrist. Angeber immediately got furious and smacked Eddy to the ground. Both Yang and Ruby started to burn from anger and Double D and Ed had looks of fear on their faces. Weiss was a mix of the two.

"EDDY! Let go of me NOW Angeber!" Yelled Weiss struggling against Angeber's grip. The snob just turned back to Weiss with a wicked smirk on his face. Eddy started to pick himself back up as he looked back at the bully with a furious look. Angeber turned back to Eddy still smirking.

"What do you think your going to do now shrimp? Are you going to fight me? I am the son of one of the most powerful men in Vale. Heck, I can even beat you up in front of everyone in this restaurant and I'll STILL come out on top. With all the money my father has I'll be back out in no time." Said Angeber with his smile growing wider.

"THATS IT! When I'm through with that punk I won't just send him to the hospital... I'LL SEND HIM TO THE MORGUE!" Yelled Yang burning even hotter then before. "Yang please! Let Eddy handle this! I can already see the look in his eye, he already has a plan to get rid of that simpleton. Just let Eddy handle this." Said Double D calming Yang down. Eddy picked himself back up as he looked at Weiss' ex-boyfriend. Angeber was expecting a pathetic attempt from Eddy to actually attack him. But...

"How about we play a little game?" Asked Eddy with a smirk growing on his face. And Angeber letting go of Weiss' arm.

"...What?" Asked Angeber confused.

"Look, I have a little proposition for you. What I have right here is my Brother's Armenian Secret Hot Sauce. Just a drop of this stuff will turn you into a literal volcano. So... How about we get two cups, I put some hot sauce in one of the cups, you chose which one to drink. And if you pick the one without the hot sauce, you win. But if you pick the one WITH the hot sauce, you lose, and you'll have to leave." Said Eddy as Angeber was stroking his chin thinking about the proposal.

"Alright then midget. I'll play your game. But if I win, I'll take Weiss." Said the slimeball gesturing to Weiss.

"EXCUSE YOU!?" Yelled Weiss.

"Hey buddy, Weiss isn't an object. I'm not going to BET her like a few chips or a gold watch or something like that! Treat her like a human being!" Yelled Eddy as Weiss blushed and put her hand over her face.

"Pff... Whatever, fine, then how about this? If I win, you won't fight back as me and my buddies drag you out to the back of the restaurant as we beat you up." Said Angeber gesturing to his friends who were sitting at a few tables away. They also looked like young rich scumbags as they tried to look tough and intimidating.

"Fine, deal." Said Eddy as they both pulled up chairs to the table as Eddy pulled out two cups. Eddy immediately turned around and applied the sauce as he turned back around to face Angeber. Placing two cups in between him and Weiss' Ex-boyfriend.

"Wait... What is Eddy doing?" Asked Ruby.

"Oh dear... He is making a bet with the boy of which cup they will drink containing Eddy's brother's Armenian secret hot sauce." Said Double D.

"Oh, I remember that! That hot sauce was good! And it made my head look like the burnt end of a match!" Commented Ed.

"Wait, what hot sauce?" Asked Yang.

"Eddy's brother's hot sauce is astronomically hot. And is something NOT to be taken lightly." Commented Double D.

"Ohhh... I'm a pretty big fan of hot sauce too, maybe I'll ask Eddy for a taste when I see him again." Commented Yang as Eddy and Angeber were sitting across from one another, starring each other down until... Angeber took the cup on the left and Eddy took the cup on the right. Both of them chugged down their drinks as they placed them back on the table. Nothing happened for about a few seconds.

"HA! I knew you were full of it twerp! Now if you don't mind... I'm gonna-!" As Angeber got up and was about to pound Eddy, he stopped in his tracks standing there. All the while Eddy was smirking. Everyone starred at Angeber as his eyes started to turn yellow and his face started to burn red, he even had steam pouring out of his ears. Angeber immediately screamed as he ran over to a couples table grabbing their waters and pouring them down his throat. Panting afterwards. Yang, Ruby, and Ed were all laughing while Double D had a look of pride on his face along with Eddy. And Weiss stood there in shock. She turned to Eddy as she said.

"Eddy! How did you know which cup he would pick?" Asked Weiss.

"I actually put it in both of them." Admitted Eddy with a sly smile on his face. Already starting to feel the effects of the hot sauce. Angeber turned back to Eddy with fury in his eyes.

"You... You little cheating twerp! For that I'll-" Yelled Angeber as he ran over to Eddy at full speed. Eddy simply smirked as he stepped aside causing Angeber still running to crash into a giant pink cake being carried by two chefs. But this still didn't stop Angeber as he slipped on some icing on the floor and slipped towards the window, crashing through it and falling into a truck filled with set mouse traps. Angeber screamed in pain as he crawled out of the truck and landed square in the middle of the road. A car came in rushing down the road but quickly swerved out of the way of the boy lying on the asphalt. Causing it to tumble and turn crashing into a building. shattering the outer wall and causing a man sitting in a bath tub on the third floor to slowly slide down from his floor and fall down.

"WHAT THE HELL!? NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 _ **(CRASH!)**_

The bathtub broke into pieces as it landed on the side walk with the man previously in the bath tub sitting there naked and speechless.

"... WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?" Yelled the man.

Back in the restaurant everyone looked at the shattered window in shock. Yang, Ruby, Ed, and even Double D were laughing like crazy. Weiss had a look of total shock, as she then turned to Eddy with a smile and said.

"You did it Eddy! But... If you put your hot sauce in both the cups..." Eddy immediately screamed with his eyes yellow, his skin red, and smoke pouring out his ears with the three thick strains of hair on his head acting like lit fuses. Eddy ran over to a pitcher of water near by and chugged the whole thing down his throat. He then dropped the pitcher as he panted for air. Weiss ran over to Eddy as she helped him off of the ground.

"Are you okay?" Asked Weiss picking up Eddy. Eddy just laughed and nodded as his response. "The jerk deserved it, for treating you like an object." Said Eddy still being a little dizzy from the overwhelming strength of the hot sauce.

"Eddy... I-" Weiss was interrupted as she was helping Eddy onto his feet.

"Excuse me miss, but I believe I'm going to have to ask you AND your associate to leave." Said an angry looking waiter standing over the two.

"Oh, I am so sorry sir. Me and my friend will be leaving now. I will drop off my payment in the front along with a heavy tip." Said Weiss as she helped Eddy over to the door. Back on the roof top, after the four stopped laughing, Double D said.

"Well, I believe our work is here is done." Said Double D satisfied.

"What work?" Asked Ruby.

"Trying to get Eddy to eat all fancy-like?" Asked Ed.

"Well no offense Ed but you kinda made him eat like a baby instead." Said Yang.

"I sure did Yang!" Said Ed.

"Umm... Ladies and Gentleman, I suggest we make a move on before somebody notices us up here and-"

"Hey! What are you hooligans doing on the roof? I'm calling the police!" Yelled one of the restaurant attendees as he pulled out his scroll and started to dial 911.

"Oh no! He's calling the fuzz! Lets juice it!" Yelled Ruby as the four immediately ran off the building and ran off into the night.

* * *

 **Streets of Vale:**

Eddy and Weiss were already done with that whole fiasco as they walked down the streets of Vale. At this point Eddy already got all the hot sauce out of his system as he was walking side by side along Weiss. Eddy didn't really know what to say, after that entire fiasco. Weiss probably hates him for embarrassing her like that. Eddy was already thinking of the proper way to say sorry. Just as he was just going to flat out say that he was sorry Weiss spoke up.

"Thank you Eddy."

"Thanks? Thanks for what?" Asked Eddy.

"Thanks for... Standing up for me. And knocking around Angeber for me... I mean, I would've beat that creep up not matter what but... It was very noble thing of you to do." Said Weiss.

"Oh, I thought you'd be a little more angry with me... Embaressing you."

"Oh please, I rather get embarrassed like that then be harassed by a barbarian of an ex-boyfriend." Said Weiss as the two continued walking down the streets of Vale. It was already dark as the two made their way back to Beacon. On their way it started to rain, so they tried their best to run through the rain as fast as they could to avoid getting more wet then they already were. After the long rainy walk, they finally made it back to Beacon, and made it into the dorm room halls.

"Agh! I hate the rain!" Yelled the frustrated Weiss as she squeezed the excess water from her hair.

"Tell me about it!" Said Eddy as he squeezed the water out of his shirt. "And this was an expensive suit!" Said Eddy.

"A suit that I paid for." Commented Weiss turning to Eddy.

"You mean your dad's money." Said Eddy with a smirk turning back to Weiss.

"Yes well, just make sure to clean that suit. I didn't give you the Lien to buy it just to ruin it again." Said Weiss pointing to Eddy.

"Sure thing, at least now I have more then just a few pair of clothes." Commented Eddy as the two stood there for a few more seconds awkwardly, until Eddy spoke up.

"Well... Guess we should be getting back to our dorms."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Said Weiss as the two turned around and walked back to their respective dorms. But before Eddy could even touch the door knob to his room.

"Eddy." Eddy turned around to see Weiss standing in front of him.

"Don't forget to study on chapter 34 for Professor Oobleck's class for the test next week. We don't want you falling behind now do we?" Asked Weiss with her hands on her hips giving a small smile. Eddy gave a small smile himself as he gave a small laugh and said.

"Sure thing Weiss, don't worry about it." Said Eddy as he turned around and was about to open the door to his dorm room. Until he was interrupted yet again. "Eddy? One more thing."

"*Sigh* What is it now Wei-" Eddy was interrupted as he felt a kiss on his cheek. He looked over, and saw that it was the Ice Queen herself Weiss who did it. After that spectacle Eddy stood there in shock, put his hand on his cheek, and blushed immensely.

"I also wanted to thank you for taking me up on my offer and giving me an unforgettable night. Goodnight Eddy." Said Weiss not even letting the shocked Eddy respond as she turned around and made her way into her own dorm room and shut the door. Eddy continued to stand there in shock, until he uttered only two words as he rubbed his cheek...

"Hehe... Goodnight Weiss."

As Weiss made her way into her dorm and shut the door. She immediately sighed as she kicked her shoes off and let her hair down. As she turned around she saw the smiling faces of Yang and Ruby sitting there in their pajamas, sitting on chairs smiling. Weiss gave them an annoyed look as she continued to squeeze the excess water from her hair.

"So... How was your night out you crazy kid?" Asked Yang smiling.

"Yeah Weiss, how was it? What did you and Eddy do?" Asked Ruby excited.

"Oh, nothing much. Me and Eddy went to a fancy restaurant, we were confronted by my crazy ex-boyfriend, and we were spied on by four annoying eavesdroppers who thought they were being sneaky, when they were really being a nascence. So yeah, it was pretty nice." Said Weiss turning back to Yang and Ruby as their smiles disappeared.

"Umm... What?" Asked Ruby cautiously.

"You, Yang, Double D, and Ed were spying on me and Eddy. You were also the one's who orchestrated controlling Eddy like a puppet causing him to eat like a baby, didn't you?" Asked Weiss as her voice started to become unsympathetically cold and venomous.

"Umm... Look Weiss, we can explain-" Yang was interrupted.

 ** _(Click)_**

"Why did you lock the door, Weiss?" Asked Ruby terrified as Weiss pulled out her Myrtenaster and stared at Yang and Ruby, who were terrified at this point and started backing off.

"Look Weiss, we were just making sure the date went well. And that Eddy won't screw things up with you. Or you with him." Said Yang as she and her sister continued to back off.

"Okay Weiss! We know we made a mistake! Now... how about you put the sword down and-" Ruby was interrupted.

"Oh... I will pit it down alright, but I am going to put it in a place to permanently make you remember why its such a bad idea, to SPY ON ME!" Yelled the furious Weiss as she charged at the two sisters with her blade at full speed.

"HAVE MERCY!"

 **A/N: As always, leave a review and tell me what you think, and I hope you've enjoyed. Next chapter is coming soon. Bye.**


	15. A Late Night Rumm-Edging

**A/N: This takes place** **in between "Painting the Town..." and "Extracurricular."**

 **Beacon:** _Later that night._

 **EEE Dorm Room:**

It was later in the night as the Eds were done watching TV and doing all their activities as they prepared for and then went to bed. It was silent most of the night. It was around 1:00 AM as something loud was heard.

 _ **(CRASH!)**_

Double D shot out of bed, hearing a noise and looked around. "What indecent person causes noise at this time of night?" The answer came in the form of Ed, walking out of the kitchen with his eyes closed and leaving a trail of food behind him.

"Oh no! Not again!" Double D got out of bed, but was too late to stop Ed from leaving the room. "Eddy, get up!"

Eddy groaned as he sat up. Tired and annoyed. "Who turned off the sun?"

"Good! Your awake! Ed just raided our kitchen. I think he's sleepwalking again!" Double D said urgently. "We got to stop him before he purges the school of all its food!"

Eddy was off the bed in a second. " What? Really? All right, something exciting!" Said Eddy as he jumped out of bed and walked to the door along with Double D who rolled his eyes at Eddy. Double D and Eddy rush out of their room and to Team RWBY's room and hastily knock on the door. "Ruby? Weiss? Blake? Yang?" Asked Double D knocking the door. The door is opened by a tired Ruby with an irritated Weiss standing beside her. "Double D? Eddy? Do you guys know what time it is?" Asked a tired Ruby rubbing her eyes.

"Have you seen Ed? It's an emergency!" Double D asked.

"Ed? No, why?" Ruby answered still very tired as her answer came with the door to team JNPR being busted open and out came Ed carrying an entire refrigerator which he then opened and immediately emptied of all its food into his mouth.

"Is that Ed?!" Weiss' jaw dropped. "What's he doing with all the food? Eddy, did you hypnotize him?"

"This ain't my work, Weiss. Honestly." Eddy shook his head. "Lumpy is just sleepwalking."

"Sleepwalking?" Ruby asked as Yang came out, rubbing her eyes.

"What's going on?" Yang asked, annoyed that her beauty sleep had been interrupted.

"Ed's sleepwalking and he just purged our dorm and team JNPR of all its food." Double D pointed at the trail of food.

"... You know, you scare me when you talk like that." Said Eddy turning to Double D.

"What?" Yang looked down the hall and saw the trail of food. "Ed's on a food run and he didn't invite me?!"

"I'm beginning to worry about your sister, Ruby." Double D whispered to Ruby who nodded. "But we have to hurry and stop Ed before he gets in trouble."

"Follow the food littered road." Eddy said with a big smile as he, Double D, and the three girls followed the food trail down the hallway. The five have been following the food trail for a few minutes until the Eds and Team RWBY come upon the dorm belonging to Cardin and his team, following the trail into their room.

"Great. I hope he doesn't wake Cardin." Ruby said as she opened the door and looked inside, seeing Ed silently dance through the kitchen, eating all the food.

"They really should learn to lock their door at night." Said Double D. Yang laughed quietly. "Oh this is so good."

"I know, right? Front row center to the greatest show on Earth." Eddy pulled out some popcorn and chugged some popcorn down.

"Seriously?" Weiss sighed. "...Are you gonna share those?" Ed swallowed all the food in one bit, followed one single piece of bread that he used to wipe his face and then ate in one bite.

"That was actually really good." Ruby admitted.

"Just where does he put it all?" Weiss asked.

"I have no clue." Eddy said as they all looked back and saw Ed was gone. "You gotta be kidding."

"How'd he slip past us without us seeing him?" Weiss looked around. "He couldn't move past us so quietly!"

"You think Ed swallowed himself?" Ruby asked.

"Help! For Dust sake someone help me!" A cry from inside the bedroom called out as the gang opened the door, seeing Cardin... In Ed's mouth...

"Oh my-" Weiss cried out as Eddy quickly closed the door.

"Happy I'm a woman of the world." Said Yang.

"I'm terrified beyond the capacity for rational thought! I'm too scared to look!" Said Ruby covering her eyes.

"Good thing I saw this already. Odds are he'll just spit Cardin back out." Eddy said, slowly opening the door. And just as he said, Cardin was standing there, shaking with saliva all over him.

"Oh, thank Oum." Ruby sighed in relief.

"Come on, I don't want to miss Ed getting heartburn." Eddy said, leading them out of the dorm. "Shouldn't we do something about Cardin?" Asked Ruby.

"He'll probably just think he had a nightmare." Said Eddy as the five continued to follow the food trail.

"This is serious, Eddy. Do you know what will happen if Ed gets in trouble for this? He'll be kicked out of Beacon." Weiss said.

"Assuming they ever find out." Eddy shrugged. "Ed did the same to the entire cul-de-sac a few times and no one ever connected the dots."

"Seriously?" Ruby asked.

"Yep." Eddy nodded. "We even sold the food Ed stole back to the kids, made a few good bucks that day."

Double D shuddered.

"What do ya mean by selling the food back Ed stole?" Asked Yang.

"Trust me... You don't want to know." Said Double D as the five continued to follow the food trail. They followed the food trail until it led them back to EEE Dorm room. The five slowly crept in the room and made their way into the bed room. We was lying there on the bed, fat, snoring, covered in food, and happy. In response to this Eddy and Yang started laughing, while Weiss and Ruby had their jaws hanging open and Double D put his hand over his face.

"...You guys never cease to surprise us." Said Ruby still in shock.

"How often does this happen?" Asked Weiss turning to Double D.

"About once or twice every few months. Truthfully it can happen randomly." Said Double D walking closer to Ed.

"But I honestly have to say, he looks pretty happy with all that food." Commented Ruby.

"Yeah, like a beached whale." Said Weiss.

"He kinda looks cute like this." Said Yang walking even closer to Ed and sitting on top of him. "Don't worry guys. I'll get him up." Yang started to whisper to Ed. "He looks so precious, _Oh Ed~ Ed~ Wake up handsome~..._ WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY!" Yelled Yang shaking Ed waking him up. Ed looked around confused at first but then smiled as he saw everyone, including Yang who was still sitting on top of him.

"HI GUYS! Why is everyone in their pajamas? Are we having a slumber party?" Asked Ed.

"No... But we can start one..." Said Yang, moving her face closer to Ed.

"Yang please, we have other priorities now." Said Ruby too tired to put up with her sisters flirting.

"Ed... Do you know that you were just sleepwalking? And that you raided heaven knows how many dorms just to consume massive amounts of food?" Asked Weiss.

"Well I can't really remember anything when it happens. But I definitely feel full afterwards." Said Ed as he got up from his bed and accidentally knocked off Yang. "Oh, sorry Yang."

"You ate everything Ed! Including Cardin!" Said Weiss pointing at Ed. Ed panicked as he talked to his stomach. "OH NO! CARDIN DON'T TELL MISS GOODWITCH! GUYS PLEASE HELP ME!" Yelled Ed turning to the five other teenagers.

"What do you guys usually do when this happens?" Asked Ruby as she ate out of a box of cookies that Ed carried to the bedroom in his sleep.

"Well we usually stay overnight and keep an eye on Ed." Said Double D as he walked over to the closet and pulled out a few sleeping bags.

"Wait, do you think I'm going to STAY here and risk getting eaten alive by Ed? No thank you." Said Weiss as she turned and headed to the door. Only to be stopped by a weight that has been added to her foot. She looked behind her and saw Ruby hanging onto her leg preventing her from moving any further.

"What the- Ruby let go of me!" Yelled Weiss.

"Weiss! We need to stay here and stop Ed if he sleep walks again!" Said Ruby still holding on.

"All of you will be here to stop Ed if he sleepwalks again! Why do you need me?" Asked Weiss.

"Because Ed might come into your room in the middle of the night while your sleeping and EAT YOU ALIVE!... With no one to protect you..." Said Yang scaring Weiss. "YANG!" Yelled Both Ruby and Double D turning to the blond haired girl.

"But we really need someone to help us pull Ed back if he's on the move again. When he sleepwalks he's like a freight train in high gear." Said Eddy. Weiss rolled her eyes annoyed as she agreed and the five prepared to sleep in the Ed's dorm. They all prepared for bed as Ed patted his stomach and said.

"Come on, Cardin time for bed."

* * *

 **EEE Dorm Room:** _2:00_ _AM_

Eddy and Double D were sleeping in their beds as Weiss and Ruby were sleeping in the sleeping bags provided for them. And Yang was snuggled up with the loudly snoring lumix with the bed sheets off, smiling. It didn't take long until Ed turned over and got out of his bed again knocking Yang over yet again. As Yang got up and rubbed her head she saw that Ed was sleepwalking yet again.

"Guys wake up! Ed's on the move!" Said Yang waking everyone up as they saw Ed leave out the door and continued to leave, with everyone else following him. As they made it outside they already lost track of Ed, walking down the hallways looking for him.

"How can he be so BIG and quick as the same time?!" Asked Ruby.

"We need to find him before he gets himself into trouble! I have a feeling that this is going to become dangerous." Said Weiss.

"Aw yeah, just how I like it!" Said Yang smirking. Double D, Weiss, and Ruby rolled their eyes.

As Ed continued to walk through the halls of Beacon he continued to break down doors and eat all the food of the students staying in the dorms. Thankfully he didn't wake anyone up. As Ed just finished off scavenging one dorm and shoving the large amount off food into his mouth, he came across one dorm. One of the smaller dorms of Beacon, the sleepwalking Ed stood in front of the door as he opened the door and walked in. Unbeknownst to the sleepwalking lump, it was Cinder's Team's dorm. Luckily he didn't wake anyone up as he made it inside. This being a much smaller room there was no kitchen for Ed to pillage for food.

As the sleeping form of Ed was still lumbering around he managed to stir awake Emerald from her nap. As she looked over she saw the tall shadowy figure lumbering around her dorm. She immediately was terrified, sure she encountered dangerous people before but this guy was huge and broke in her team's room in the middle of the night for yet unknown reasons. She quietly reached for her weapons slowly, not wanting to get the intention of the unknown intruder. But she accidentally made a creaking sound on her mattress. Emerald froze as the figure turned around to face her bed, Emerald immediately sat up from her bed and aimed her weapons at the interuder.

"Stop right there! Who are you and what are you doing in our dorm?!" Yelled Emerald looking over at the shadowed figure. This woke up Cinder and Mercury from their naps as they looked over at the intruder and Emerald. The shadow figure continued to stand there silent as Emerald started to get irritated.

"Well?! Answer me!" In response to this the figure bent forward and took a bite out of Emerald's barrels of her weapons. He took a bite out of metallic weapons. Everyone starred at the shadowed figure stunned. Whoever or whatever this figure was he actually took a bite out of Emerald's weapons, chewed, and swallowed them. Mercury and Emerald in response to this intruder jumped out of their beds and began to attack him. But when their fists and feet collided with the strangers head it didn't effect him. The stranger simply gave a tired laugh as he grabbed Mercury's foot and Emerald's fist and threw them into the wall cracking it. Cinder didn't want to waste her immense power on whoever this simpleton was, so she just let Mercury and Emerald continue their assault.

After a little more struggling Mercury managed to kick the large mysterious stranger outside of the dorm. As the three got up and looked down at the mysterious strangers true face they saw that it was that tall kid from Team EEE, the one who ran away from Cinder a couple of weeks ago in fear. But something was odd about him. He had his eyes closed the whole time, he was drowsy as he walked, and he never responded to any of Emerald questions. Was he possibly... sleepwalking? Ed just picked himself back up, still sleep walking without even a scratch walking over to the two young henchmen. Even asleep this guy is an unstoppable juggernaut. Cinder has had enough of this, she now knows that this alien... Is WAY too strong for her henchmen to face alone. She got off of her bed as she walked over to the sleepwalking Ed standing in front of her two henchmen.

She aimed her palm as the sleepwalker as her hand and eyes began to burn with fire. But before she could eliminate this intruder, he suddently turned right and started walking down the hall sniffing the air with a large dumb smile on his face. As the three starred at this, Cinder dropped her palm and powered down. Her two henchmen looked at her in shock.

"Wh- Why didn't you just kill him?!" Asked Mercury.

"Because number one he left us, and number two if I eliminate him we will be suspected of murder, and our plans will be compromised." Said Cinder turning to the grey haired boy and the green haired girl.

"Why did he break into our room in the first place!? What did he want?" Asked Emerald. "I think he was actually just sleepwalking."

"Well whatever he was doing, he DEFINETALLY suspects something. We need to keep a very low profile and excel our plans." Said Cinder.

"But you said he's an idiot, nobody would really believe him right?" Said Mercury.

"Perhaps not, but he can still stand in our way. We need to be careful when were around him. Do you understand?" Asked Cinder as her minions nodded. "Good then, let's get back to sleep. And call someone in the morning to fix the door." Said Cinder as she and her henchmen reentered the dorm room.

Back with Ed he was following the sent trail that smelt very familiar he walked down the hall in the direction of EEE dorm room. Double D was holding Ed's gym bag out of the dorm door with a hockey stick. Double D, Yang, Ruby, Eddy, and Weiss all had clothes pegs on their noses to avoid the awful smell.

"The familiar scents of one's personal belongings always makes one long for their natural environment!" Said Double D.

"You must be a wild animal at party's, Double D." Said Yang.

"Could we have found something that was less vile to lore Ed back?" Asked Weiss still being able to smell the foul odor. Ed followed the scent into the into the dorm as his feet was grabbed by the five teens who tried to pull Ed in. But, Ed has eaten so much food that he's gotten too fat to fit through the doorway.

"Ed has seriously let himself go!" Yelled Ruby pulling Ed by his leg along with everyone else.

"Just don't let go yourself Miss Rose! Keep pulling!" Yelled Double D as they continued to pull. Until it was very clear that he was stuck in the doorway and everyone let go of his legs. "I think Ed is stuck." Said Yang.

"Don't worry Yang, we got him right where we want him." Said Eddy growing a mischievous smile.

"You know, I will never get used to that smile of yours." Said Weiss.

"You and me both." Added Double D.

* * *

 **Team CRDL Dorm:** _7:00 AM_

As Team CRDL woke up and stretched they looked over to the corner of their bedroom to see they're fearless team leader Cardin, sitting in the corner in the fetal position rocking back and forth with the look of death in his eyes.

"Good dust man! What happened to ya?!" Yelled Russell as all the boys looked at their leader in shock. Cardin only mumbled one series of words over and over "Can't sleep, monster will eat me. Can't sleep, monster will eat me."

While in the other dorms the students woke up only to realize that all of their food has gone missing. They even found huge bite marks out of the tables and chairs. They students were all confused but still hungry. But, saving grace came as pamphlets were stuck under everyone's door advertising something called 'Ed's Mart'. Good food for cheap cheap prices. All the kids came pouring out of their rooms like zombies carrying spoons, knives, and forks. Looking for this 'Ed's Mart'.

Ed's Mart was located just outside of Team EEE dorm room. With a stand set up with Eddy and Double D standing there and black curtains covering the room's main door. Team JNPR was the first student's to show up, with Jaune being first in line. Tired and hungry.

"Good morning Jauney boy. What can I get ya?"

"Oh, hey there Eddy. Something weird happened last night and all of our food was stolen... Along with our refrigerator... Anyway you wouldn't happen to have any-"

"YOUR PUMPKIN PETE'S- I umm... I mean your favorite, Pumpkin Pete's. That'll be ten Lien please." Said Eddy as he held his jar out and Jaune dropped some Lien in there. Eddy then ran behind the curtain as Double D was still there cleaning the countertop of the stand.

"He's-uh-just checking our inventory, and will be back momentarily." Said Double D. Pyrrah who was standing behind Jaune gave out a bit of a suspicious look, considering what possible trick they could be pulling off this time.

Pumpkin Pete's, Pumpkin Pete's, Pumpkin Pete's...Nope. Woop! That ain't it. Ah ha! Here we go." Said Eddy as he pulled out a fully intact, saliva covered box of Pumpkin Pete's out of Ed's mouth. Ed still being stuck in the doorway. Eddy came back as he handed the saliva covered box to Jaune.

"Here you go, Jaune."

"I love Pumpkin Pete's." Said Jaune tiredly taking the box.

"Why does it have saliva on it?" Asked Pyrrah.

"Oh, umm... That isn't spit it's... umm... The ice we kept in the cooler melted that we were keeping it in." Lied Eddy.

"But that doesn't make sense, why would you keep a serial box in a coo-" Pyrrah was interrupted.

"So Jaune, would ya like some milk with that?" Asked Eddy.

"Oh yeah, you can't have serial without milk right?" Said Jaune as Eddy went behind the certain once more. Double D continued to wipe the counter as he looked over to see Yang, Ruby, and Weiss of team RWBY standing there, shocked.

"... Was THAT, how you guys made money after Ed sleep walked?" Asked Ruby in shock. Ruby's eyes were wide with shock, Yang was frozen with her mouth wide open, pointing and laughing, and Weiss had her mouth wide open as well. But rather in shock then humor.

"Please tell me you didn't look behind the curtain." Said Double D with the three girls nodding slowly.

"I warned you last night you wouldn't want to know." Said Double D as a tired Blake walked over to the three girls. Still tired herself from staying up all night long tracking down the White Fang and Roman Torchwick.

"Hey guys... I was up last night and I heard a bit of a ruckus, what happened? And what is supposed to be 'Ed's Mart'?" Asked Blake rubbing her eye as Ruby turned to face her.

"You don't want to know."

 **A/N: So as always, leave a review and tell me what you think. Bye.**


	16. Ed-xtracurricular

**A/N: This takes place in around the events of "Extracurricular" and "Burning the Candle".**

 **Beacon:** _One Week Later_

 **Sparring Room:**

Within the Sparring Room Pyrrah was taking on the entirety of of Team CRDL... And brutally thrashing their behinds, without even taking any hits. As the match finally ended Cardin was lying on the ground clutching his rib with Pyrrah standing over him and Professor Goodwitch walking over to congratulate Pyrrah.

"And that's the match."

"Lucky shot." Said Cardin angrily as he collapsed.

"Well done, Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament." Complemented Goodwitch.

"Thank you, professor." Said Pyrrah. But before Goodwitch could turn back to the scroll in her hands she noticed a giggling coming from the stands. As Pyrrah and Goodwitch both looked up to the stands to see Ed sitting there stuffing pancils into his ears, eyes, nose, and lining his mouth like upper teeth in a cartoony way. Eddy, Yang, and Ruby were sitting beside him giggling with Weiss, Double D, and Blake looking over at Ed rolling their eyes.

"Eddy, I really need a pencil." Said Double D annoyed.

"Ed, Double D really needs a pencil right now." Said Eddy giggling.

"Okay, but what is the clue, Eddy?" Asked Ed with the pencils still in his eyes, ears, nose, and mouth in a cartoonish way.

"Ed, I want my pencil back..." Said Weiss annoyed that Ed somehow got ahold of her pencils as well.

"Buy one get one free!" Responded Ed. They then all looked over at Goodwitch standing there annoyed and tapping her foot, waiting for this horseplay to end. "I would appreciate it young ladies and gentlemen if you would stop fooling around and kindly use your pencils for what they were made for." Ed, Eddy, Yang, and Ruby all sat up straight. Speaking in unison out of fear.

"Yes Ma'am."

Goodwitch went back to typing on her scroll as she said. "Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match." Asked Glynda as she looked around with no volunteers raising their hands. " Any volunteers? Ms. Belladonna?" Blake slams her book shut and stares wide-eyed at Glynda "You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you -" Glynda was interrupted as she saw one grey haired boy raised his hand.

"I'll do it."

"Mercury, is it? Very well, let's find you an opponent." Said Glynda as she began to tap on her scroll.

"Actually, I wanna fight... her." Said Mercury pointing to Pyrrha.

"Me? " Asked Pyrrha.

"I'm afraid Miss Nikos has just finished the match. I recommend you choose another partner."

"No, it's fine! I'd be happy to oblige." Said Pyrrha excepting the challenge.

"Oh boy, this is going to be good!" Said Eddy, awaiting the slaughter.

Mercury struts into the arena, visibly sizing up Pyrrha. Their spar begins when he makes the first attack and is knocked down. Recovering quickly, he deflects an attack and begins trading blows with Pyrrha until she knocks him back with her shield. Ruby and Double D turns toward Emerald sitting behind her.

"Hey, your friend's doing pretty good _."_ Said Ruby as Emerald gives a fake smile and then rolls her eyes as Ruby turns her back. Emerald didn't see Double D still looking at her as she rolled her eyes. Double D gave Emerald a suspicious look as he turned back to the fight.

Mercury unleashes a series of powerful strikes. Pyrrha allows his kick to slam against her forearm before Mercury manages to disarm, a kick impaling her blade into the ground. Pyrrha uses her Semblance to redirect the direction of Mercury's next kick. As she charges him with her shield, he shoots off of it and turns his back to her. Pyrrha tries to rush him again. But right before Pyrrha could collide with Mercury, he said non-chalant.

"I forfeit." Pyrrah missed him as she slowed down and turned to face him.

"You... don't even want to try?" Asked Pyrrha.

"What's the point? You're a world-renowned fighter. We're obviously leagues apart." Said Mercury shrugging his shoulders.

"Aww, come on! I wanted to see some fighting! What a rip!" Said Eddy, but not too loud that Goodwitch can hear him.

'Well that was indeed odd.' Thought Double D rubbing his chin becoming even more suspicious.

"In that case... Pyrrha Nikos is the victor of the match... again." Said Goodwitch.

Emerald smirks. Mercury sneers smugly. Pyrrha has a annoyed and disappointed look on her face, and places her left hand on her hip. The Aura displays for Pyrrha and Mercury are shown as Mercury's is changed from green to red indicating his loss.

"Next time, you may want to think a little harder before choosing an opponent." Said Goodwitch facing Mercury.

"I'll be sure to do that." Said Mercury still smirking as alarm sounds which jolts Blake who has nodded off.

"That is all for today. And remember, the dance is this weekend. But you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses." Said Glynda as everyone leaves, Mercury stops beside Emerald at the entrance of the Sparring Room.

"Learning is so much fun." Said Mercury facing Emerald.

Outside, SSSN are standing at the entrance as Team RWBY and EEE walks past. Sun notices Blake and runs after her.

"Hey, Blake!" Said Sun as he grabs Blake by her shoulder. "You uh, doing okay?"

"I'm fine." Said Blake as she shut her book and faced Sun.

"So I hear there's this dance going on this weekend... ah, sounds pretty lame, but you and me, I'm thinking, not as lame, huh?" Said Sun.

"What?"

"The dance! This weekend! You wanna go, or what?"

"I don't have time for a stupid dance. I thought you of all people would get that." Said Blake coldly as she turned around and walked away with Sun sinking in rejection.

* * *

 **EEE Dorm Room:**

Double D, Eddy, and Ed were all sitting in their dorm with Eddy sitting at the table already making blueprints for his new plans, Ed eating popcorn sitting on the couch, and Double D was sitting on the couch beside Ed. Sitting there quietly and thinking with a somber look. Ed noticed this as he looked over at Double D.

"Double D are you okay? Do you want me to make you cookies with lots of mayonnaise?" Asked Ed turning towards Double D.

"Oh, no thank you Ed. That won't be necessary... I was just thinking about Blake's predicament. She's been depriving herself of sleep and trying to track down Roman Torchwick and the White Fang. She isn't just losing sleep, she's also been depriving herself of food. She's been doing this to weeks now, I don't know how much longer she can go on like this before she starts seriously damaging her body." Said Double D looking down.

"Hey Sockhead, didn't you say you used to be like that before you met me and Ed?" Asked Eddy still focusing on his blueprints.

"Your right Eddy. I as well was wrapped up in my own personal goals that I focused so hard on that I was losing sleep and depriving myself of food as well. For my own reasons, I used to be just like how Blake is now. Looking back, it was a very unpleasant experience to have. And I don't want Blake to go through that either... I believe that Blake going to the dance just for one night can significantly help her out with her predicament and turn her back to normal." Said Double D.

"So, your going to be the one to take her to the dance Casanova?" Asked Eddy with a smirk as Double D started to blush.

"Of- Of course not! I'm just trying to look after her as a good friend. Something you should be doing as well Eddy." Said Double D.

"Hey, I'm just as worried about Blake as everyone else is Double D. But you can't just force her to go." Eddy said still working on his blueprints. Double D just remained silent, but before he could respond to Eddy, Ed chimed in.

"Double D, why does Blake do that to herself?" Asked Ed.

"Well Ed, she's obsessed with tracking down Roman Torchwick and the White Fang. She a very long time ago was in the White Fang herself, being a heavy activists for Faunus. All she wants is for all Fuanus to be treated equally. But with the White Fang having violent and extreme views threatens the peace between Fuanus' and humans. But she's obsessing of it to the point were she could barely stand." Explained Double D to Ed.

"Actually, I'm going to go over to talk Blake into taking it easy for a while. You two coming?" Asked Double D.

"Sure, why not? I think I need a break from drawing up my brilliant scams for a bit." Said Eddy getting up. "And you, Ed?" Asked Double D. "Sure thing Double D! Ed will always help a friend in need!" Said Ed as the three made their way out side the dorm room and into the dorm room hallway and walked over to Team RWBY's dorm. Only to see one of the funniest things the Eds will see all day.

" _Weiss~"_ Jaune stood in front of Team RWBY's open door with a guitar singing. But was cut off when the door was slammed in his face. Eddy tried to hold back his laughter as best as he could as he pulled out his scroll and started recording what was happening.

"Oh, come on, open the door! I promise not to sing." Said Jaune as the door reopened.

" _I_ _lied!_ _Weiss_ _Schu_ - _nee_ , _will you accompany_ _me_ , _to the dance_ _on_... _Sunday!?"_ Sang Jaune as Weiss responded with. "Are you done?"

"Yes?" Responded Jaune shrugging his shoulders.

"No." Said Weiss coldly as she slammed the door in his face. Several seconds after that Eddy and Ed fell on the floor laughing hysterically with Jaune turning his head to face them blushing.

"H-How much did you see?!" Asked Jaune.

"Enough." Said Eddy holding up his scroll.

"Hey guys, if I pull back the video on this and pause it in the right spot you can see EXACTLY when Jaune was shattered. And... Here we go." Said Eddy pausing the video at the exact moment when Jaune sank to the floor with despair.

"Yeah well, I don't give up that easily! And I'm going to get Weiss to go the dance with me! Mark my words." Said Jaune.

"That is very admirable of you Jaune. Just know you have my support." Said Double D.

"Thanks Double D, at least SOMEONE believes in me!" Said Jaune angrily facing Eddy as he walked passed the Eds and left. Double D turned to Eddy angrily as he said.

"Your GOING to delete that video Eddy." Said Double D as the Ed's finally made it to Team RWBY's door and knocked.

"Jaune! Go away!" Said Weiss' voice.

"No! Its just me, Eddy, and Ed." Said Double D as the door was opened.

"Hey guys." Ruby said somberly.

"Are you girls worried about Blake as well?" Asked Double D.

"Yeah, she's overworking herself. We need to get her to the dance." Said Ruby as she lied down on her bed.

"Wait, where is she?" Asked Ed looking around.

"She stormed off a few minutes ago. I guess you guys just missed her." Said Yang.

"We need to make her understand that she NEEDS to go to this dance." Said Double D.

* * *

 **Cinder's Dorm:** _Later that night_

"And finally, Pyrrha Nikos." Said Emerald sitting on the floor while looking at her scroll, Cinder sitting on the bed, and Mercury is lying on the ground and reading a comic book.

"Ah, the invincible girl." Said Cinder.

"She's smart, but I wouldn't say invincible." Said Mercury catching Cinder's attention.

"Do tell."

"Her semblance is Polarity. But you'd never know just by watching." Said Emerald.

"After she made contact with my boots, she was able to move them around however she wanted. But she only made slight adjustments." Said Mercury.

"Just enough to make it look like she's untouchable. She doesn't broadcast her power, so it puts her opponent at a disadvantage." Emerald Said.

"Hmm... People assume that she's fated for victory, when she's really taking fate into her own hands. Interesting. Add her to the list." Said Cinder tapping on her scroll.

"You should be able to take her no problem." Said Mercury facing Cinder.

"It's not about overpowering the enemy. It's about taking away what power they have. And we will, in time." Said Cinder.

"I hate waiting." Said Mercury lying back on the ground with his hands behind his head.

"Don't worry, Mercury. We have a fun weekend ahead of us." Said Cinder malevolently.

* * *

 **Ball Room:**

The Ed's and Team RWBY (except for Blake) were in the Ball Room as they were all attempting to set everything up. Except fro Ruby who sat at a table with a glum look on her face. Until she's startled by someone slamming their palms on the table she's at.

"I need you to pick a tablecloth." Said Weiss as she slides two squares over to Ruby, both seeming to be similar shades of white.

"Aren't they both the same?" Said Ruby confused.

"*Sigh* I don't even know why I ask, you and Eddy say the same thing." Said Weiss walking away.

"THEY ARE THE SAME THING!" Yelled Eddy from another side of the room. Yang and Ed comes in carrying a massive sound speakers on their shoulders, which bounces Ruby and the table she's moping on again to jump in the air when she drops it on the ground.

"Oh hey Weiss, I almost forgot to ask. Your really smart about stuff like this. Do you know how big the balls were that they had in this room?" Asked Eddy.

"THEY WERE HUGE!" Said Weiss as Eddy broke down from laughter, and Double D smacked Eddy over the head.

"So, have you picked out a dress yet?" Asked Yang as she and Ed walked over to Ruby brushing their hands.

"What's the point? Who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going?" Said Ruby somberly.

"Oh I know how to cheer you up Ruby! Do you want some cookies?!" Asked Ed taking out a cookie box and dangling it in front of Ruby.

"Thanks for trying Ed but... I'm not really in the mood." Ruby said glumly.

"Don't worry Ruby. I assure you Blake WILL come." Said Double D walking over to Ruby, Ed, and Yang looking over as she said. "Weiss! I thought we agreed: No doilies!"

"Ed! Get over here will ya? I got the fireworks!" Said Eddy as Ed happily got up and ran over to the direction of Eddy. "Oh goodie! Goodie!" Cheered Ed.

"If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines, and- Wait! Did Eddy just say he had fireworks?!" Asked Weiss panicked as she looked over to see Eddy and Ed standing there with a large box filled with various fire works.

"Eddy! What do you think your doing!? Fireworks are way too danger-"

"Your dance is gonna have fog machines and fireworks?" Asked Neptune as he and Sun made their way into the room with everyone turning to face them.

"We were thinking about it..." Said Weiss walking up to Neptune with Eddy rolling his eyes and started to dig though the box filled with fireworks along with Ed.

"That's pretty cool." Said Neptune.

"You ladies all excited for dress-up? And what are the rest of you guys going to wear?" Asked Sun talking to the girls but then turning his head to face the Ed's.

"Just the formal attire for me." Said Double D as Ed and Eddy found a large firework in the box and lit the fuse smiling.

"Pfft... Yeah, right!" Said Ruby.

"Laugh all you want. I'll be turning heads tomorrow night! Along with Big Ed over there. It'll be a total blast!" Said Yang.

 _ **(BOOM!)**_

"PINK BELLY!"

"Oh, way to go Numbskull! You ruined my shirt!" Yelled Eddy as everyone looked over to see Ed and Eddy standing there with a blackened spot on the floor where the box of fireworks used to be and Eddy and Ed being covered in black marks along with their shirts being torn off.

"EDDY! What did you just do!?" Asked Weiss looking over at Eddy and Ed.

"I think I'm starting to like fireworks better then fog machines." Said Yang with a smile.

"*Sigh* Whatever, just clean that up when your done. So Neptune and Sun, what are you two wearing?" Asked Weiss turning back to Sun and Neptune.

"Uuhhh... this?" Said Sun gesturing to his current outfit.

"Anything to show off your abdominals right?" Chimed in Double D.

"Nah, I just really don't like shirts." Said Sun.

"Ignore him for he knows not what he says." Said Neptune stepping up.

"Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt-and-tie kind of place." Said Sun.

"Sounds like a place I'd like to visit sometime." Said Eddy as he and Ed wiped off the excess black marks from his face.

"Yeah, we noticed." Said Yang.

"Soooo... what does Blake think of all this? She still being all, y'know... Blake-y?" Asked Sun rubbing the back of his head.

"Obviously." Said Weiss crossing her arms in disapproval.

"I still can't think of a way to change her mind." Said Ruby.

"Don't worry guys, she'll be fine. Oh! And I almost forgot to say that I got a new plan brewing, I'll be covered in chicks in NO TIME because of it!" Said Eddy smiling and Weiss and Double D rolled their eyes.

"Please don't tell me its the 'Kiss the Hunk' scam Eddy." Said Double D rubbing his temples.

"Kiss the Hunk? Please don't tell me your THAT desperate Eddy." Said Weiss rubbing her temples as well.

"What? Its a GREAT idea!" Said Eddy.

"You mean like when that flock of girls that showed up that ONLY live in your own adolescent mind?" Said Double D giggling along with Weiss.

"They were just, fleshing up in the can." Said Eddy a bit nervously.

"'In the can' of course. You know girls all to well Eddy." Said Weiss being extremely sarcastic.

"Sound pretty a genius to me." Said Sun.

"And... That's why your grades suck." Said Neptune.

"Now... Turning the conversation back to if Blake will be coming or not, don't worry fellows. I assure you, I will talk Blake into arriving." Said Double D.

* * *

 **Library:**

Blake was sitting down at a computer continuing her research on the White Fang and Roman. But as she was continuing to do research, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure walk up beside her. Blake started to get very irritated by this. She understands that her friends are concerned about her but she knows what she's doing and doesn't need any rest. Any relaxation, she just needs to track down Roman and the White Fang and stop them before they continue whatever insidious plans they have up their sleeves.

Blake with an annoyed expression on her face was about to tell whoever it was to go away until she heard the figures voice.

"Hello there Blake." It was Double D. Out of ANYONE in this entire school, the one person she respected more then Ozpin or Yang was Double D. She still respected everyone else who respected her but people like Double D, Ozpin, and Yang were different to her. But she was still annoyed as she looked over to Double D and asked in a tired voice.

"Yes Double D, what do you want?" Asked Blake.

"Nothing, I just wish to take a little walk with you." Said Double D kindly. Blake gave another annoyed/exhausted sigh.

"Look, if your trying to talk me into going to that ridiculous dance... You can forget about that. It's just a waste of time." Mumbled Blake as she turned back to her computer and continued working.

"All I wish is to have a little walk with you Blake. Nothing more, nothing less. I'm not trying to convince you to do anything." Said Double D as Blake turned her head to face him.

"No..." Mumbled Blake.

"Please." Said Double D as he turned around and walked off, without another word. Blake looked back as her computer and was about to continue her work but... Something stopped her, she was urged by an invisible force to follow Double D. She looked back at her computer, then back at the shrinking form of Double D walking away. Blake eventually gave into this force as she got up from her seat and followed Double D.

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard:**

Double D and Blake walked over to the courtyard and around the large stature that stood in front of the acclaimed school. That day was different from any other day there. There was barely another person in sight besides Double D and Blake walking alongside the statue of the two hunters standing triumphantly over the creatures of Grimm. Double D eventually stopped walking as he sat down on the bench facing the statue. During Blake and Double D's walk neither of them have said a word, but now Double D was gesturing Blake to join him.

"You said you only wanted to walk with me." Said Blake irritated.

"I apologize, but I did have to tell you a little white lie so you would follow along." Admitted Double D.

"What's going to stop me from walking away?" Asked Blake with her arms crossed.

"... A genuinely concerned friend." Said Double D with a huge amount of sincerity in his voice. If this was anyone else like Ruby, Weiss, or even probably Yang or Sun she would just turn round and walk away. But she complied with Double D, and sat down beside him.

"Okay, you have my attention. What do you have to tell me?" Asked the exhausted Blake sitting next to Double D.

"First your losing sleep, second your grades are failing, and third your loosing your friends... Or, your going to lose your friends if you continue to go down this path. I know your obsessing over catching Roman but-"

"Roman and The White Fang is my number one priority right now-" Blake was interrupted.

"False. It's your ONLY priority. Do you even know the last time you took a nap? Or even had your last meal?" Asked Double D.

"NONE of that MATTERS! The only thing that matters is taking down the White Fang!"

"You can barely even stand on your own two feet let alone take on The White Fang and Roman Torchwick. Team RWBY, Team EEE, and everyone else who is involved with this, will take those cretins down. We'll take those criminals down together... Not, a sleep and food deprived teenage girl who can't even tell when she's letting an obsession eat her alive." Said Double D. Blake just glared at the skinny nerd.

"You don't understand. You CAN'T understand. They need to be taken down and I won't rest until I accomplish it!" Said Blake getting angry.

"I... Already know about your past affiliations with the terrorist organization and what you believe. I may have not been involved with something like that in my life but... I can understand an obsession consuming who you are." Said Double D.

"NO. You don't understand, this is something I HAVE to do. We cannot afford to worry about small things like health or grades or dumb dances, Roman and The White Fang are out there right now! Planning who knows what! And I'm not going to let him get away with it!" Said Blake.

"Let me tell you something Blake, a long time ago, when I was very young, I found myself very interested in science. As I went off looking around my house for something related to the subject. I soon came across a chemical kit that father had since I was a baby." Blake was listening, but she didn't quite know were Double D was going with this.

"I opened it up and started playing with the chemicals and test tubes... But, when I put just the wrong combination of chemicals together, an explosion occured that drew my parents' attention. When they came in, they found their baby son with the top of his head grotesquely burnt and hair dyed an unnatural color except for a few strands. After discovering they could not dye my hair back, they bought me a hat to cover the injuries up." Said Double D looking down sadly as Blake's eyes widened from shock and put her hand over her mouth.

"And that's why I wear my hat." Said Double D somberly as he pointed to his hat.

"Did... Did anyone ever see you without your hat?" Asked Blake.

"Only Ed and Eddy have ever seen me without my hat. And I'm not planning for anyone else to see what's under my hat anytime soon..." Said Double D, Blake can obviously relate to this. Wearing her black bow to hide her Fuanus cat features from everybody around her.

"But that isn't the end of the story..." Said Double D as he continued on with his story.

"Throughout the remaining years after the incident, I was absolutely OBSSESSED with finding some sort of cure for my condition. I studied all kinds of advanced fields to see if ANY of them could assist me with curing myself of my past scars but... Nothing was effective. I let this drive consume me entirely, as with you I refused to sleep or eat. My ONLY concern was finding a way to get rid of my... scars." Said Double D as Blake was listening intently.

"I would've let that drive completely consume me, but... I was saved." Blake at this point was very interested.

"Ed and Eddy, pulled me out of that place and showed me the pleasures and the wonders of life. By befriending and hanging out with Ed and Eddy, it took my mind off of my obsession and allowed me to enjoy life without souly focusing on one thing... If Ed and Eddy hadn't come in and saved me, I would've stayed in that dark place." Said Double D looking down along with Blake.

"Double D... I'm sorry that happened to you, and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different. I'm not a child, and this isn't just a search for answers! I can't just-"

"Your still not understanding what I am saying Blake, I'm telling you to take a break, not to stop your quest. Your destroying yourself along the way, and if you succeed in that process. What type of life will you live afterwards?" Said Double D, starting to tighten his hand into a fist.

"You don't understand! I'm the only one who can do this!" Said Blake.

"Really now? So tell me something Blake, what will you do if right at this moment Roman Torchwick showed up along with an army of White Fang members and advanced military weaponry? What would you do at that point?" Asked Double D.

"I'll fight!" Said Blake.

"Your delusional, you'll lose." Said Double D.

"I can stop him! And the White Fang!" Said Blake angered.

"If you can't even stand up on your own two feet, what makes you think you can stop a dangerous criminal?" Asked Double D, releasing his hand from its previous form of a fist. He suddenly grabs Blake's hand and squeezes, surprising Blake.

"Please don't do that to yourself, your friends can't bare to see you when you do this to yourself. Please Blake, just get some needed rest. If not for yourself, do it for your friends. Please Blake" Said Double D as he tried to hold his tears back, succeeding in the process. Double D knowing what Blake is going though, hoping his VERY best that Blake will understand. Blake and Double D just sat on the bench for a few more moments until Double D's phone vibrated. Double D pulled it out at he looked at his messages. It was Eddy, who typed up.

'Double D! I need your help! Don't ask me how, but I'm locked in the trunk of a car and I'm losing air! SOS! Please help!' Double D rolled his eyes at the message and got up.

"Apologies Blake, but I need to help Eddy out of a the trunk of a car before he suffocates. Please think about what we just talked about Blake. And besides, with my computer hacking ability I did manage to find the White Fang's data base. But they have a code on there not allowing unwanted visiters to stay more then a few seconds. But, I did manage to give them one dozy of a virus, if that makes you feel any better." Said Double D as he walked away, leaving Blake sitting at the bench. Doing precisely what Double D said and thought about her situation.

* * *

 **Warehouse in Vale:**

"...Three days... This has gone on non-stop for THREE. DAYS." Yelled Roman as he looked back up at all the White Fang members who were desperately trying to make the terrible music that was coming from the Paladins and the other Atlas Tech that they stole stop. They were all infected with a virus that played the song "Peanut Butter Jelly Time" by Chip-man & The Buckwheat Boyz on an endless loop.

"MAKE. IT. STOP!" Yelled Roman as they White Fang technicians tried their hardest to get rid of the virus. Seemingly called xXDouble_D_RocksXx.

"I can't even open task manager!" Yelled one technician.

"I... I-I can't go on!" Said one White Fang member, unable to take it anymore.

"Pull it together man!" Yelled another White Fang member shaking his friend.

"Hard boot, work for Dusts sakes!" Yelled another technician.

* * *

 **Ballroom:** _The Next Day_

"So here's the drill: we hit the cheese dip first. My brother told me that's where all the chicks hang out." Said Eddy as he and his two friends Double D and Ed walked towards the entrance of the dance in formal wear. Along with a fake mustache on his face.

"Baby chickens are so cute." Said Ed as he walked into a pillar that was near by.

 ** _(BANG!)_**

As the Ed's made it to the front they saw Yang standing there wearing a white dress waving over to the three boys.

"Hey there boys! You guys look great!" Said Yang as the Ed's walked over to her.

"Greetings Yang, and if I might say you look rather smashing as well." Complemented Double D.

"Thanks Double D! Oh and Big Ed, you look pretty good-lookin yourself~" Said Yang as Ed shook his head, getting rid of his dizziness and looked over at Yang. Needless to say he was stunned and frozen in place.

"Umm... Ed, are you okay?" Asked Double D looking at Ed. Yang giggled as she said.

"Not exactly turning heads, but definitely stunning." Said Yang as she walked up to Ed and stroked his cheek.

"There's no need to be nervous around little ol' me Ed. I'm already your girlfriend. Remember?" Asked Yang as she pecked Ed on the cheek, somehow snapping him out of his stunned state. Ed responded by laughing and saying.

"Wow Yang! You look super beautiful tonight!" Said Ed as Yang smiled wider a him.

"Hope your ready to dance tonight big guy! Cuz were gonna dance the night away." Said Yang poking Ed's chest. "Oh really! I love dancing! I feel like the ice cream man when I dance." Said Ed causing Yang to laugh again. But before anyone could say anything else Yang looked over Eds shoulder to see Ruby walking in with a dress struggling to walk in high heels.

"Ooohh, you look beautiful!" Said Yang running up to Ruby.

"Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these?" Asked Ruby walking up to her sister.

"Later! Right now I need you guys to help me set up my kissing booth!" Said Eddy carrying some supplies under his arm. "Ed, I need ya to help me set it up!" Said Eddy grabbing Ed and dragging him along.

"Sure thing chief." Said Ed as Eddy was halted, Eddy looked over and saw that Yang grabbed Ed's other hand.

"Hold on there short stack! Ed's coming with me to dance the night away, right Ed?" Asked Yang drawing Ed closer.

"Okey doki smokie!" Said Ed.

"No way! I need lumpy to come help me set up my booth!" Said Eddy pulling Ed back.

"Oh wait I have an idea! How about I get Crescent Rose and cut Ed in half. Yeah lets do that!" Said Ruby as Double D looked over at her.

"Ruby... I'm starting to worry about you as well." Said Double D.

"*Groan* Fine whatever, go dance with your girlfriend lumpy. I'll set the stand up myself." Said Eddy letting Ed go.

"Oh! Thanks Eddy! Let's go Yang!" Said Ed as the two ran over to the dance floor and started having a blast. All the while Eddy walked over to a corner of the Ball room and set up his booth, sitting there and had a disco ball above Eddy's head.

"20 Lien a smooch ladies! Lines form to my left!" Said Eddy. Every girl that noticed him took one step away from the booth and Double D stood there along with Ruby looking at the spectacle.

"Does he REALLY think he'll get a girl to kiss him like that?" Asked Ruby.

"Sadly, I'm unsure." Said Double D putting his hands in his pockets. Meanwhile outside, Sun is seen walking around and wearing a new black jacket (now closed up) with a white tie hung around his neck, which he proceeds to fight with before going inside.

"Stupid... dumb... neck trap!" Said Sun trying to adjust his tie.

"I knew you'd look better in a tie." Sun stops his struggling and stares at the dark purple dress and bright blue bow worn by Blake, now looking like she traded her dark bags for violet eyeshadow, as she steps forward and takes him by the arm.

"Sooo, does this mean we're going... together?" Asked Sun.

"Technically." Said Blake. Inside the ballroom, streamers are hung through glass chandeliers, pink and blue balloons are everywhere, and students in dark suits and bright dresses are stepping with each other to the music between the white-clothed tables. Blake is spun around by Yang before they curtsey to one another, and Sun comes up and takes his date's hands as Yang gestures for him to do so as she left the dance floor with Ed. They both go to hang with Ruby, Double D, and Weiss (in a similar white dress as Yang's) in the back of the room, watching Blake laugh and enjoy herself before smiling at her team and two Ed's.

"Good job Double D." Complemented Yang. Double D gave Yang a smile as he looked back at Blake having fun dancing. Double D thought Blake looked to mind-bogglingly beautiful. In all honesty, HE wanted to be the one to dance with Blake. But he didn't want to stop Blake from being happy with Sun, dancing. So when their done, he might walk up to her and ask her for a dance.

"Mission accomplished." Said Weiss.

"Happy that Blake is here having fun!" Said Ed.

"Soooo, what do we do now?" Asked Ruby turning to her team mates and the Ed's. Yang was about to answer her sister but all of their attention was caught when they looked over to see Eddy walking up to them, holding the smashed and burnt remains of his 'Kiss the Hunk' scam under his arm and being covered in black burns as well. Along with one of his hairs on the top of his head lit on fire, like a candle.

"... Do I even want to know what happened?" Asked Weiss looking over at Eddy with everyone else.

"I think I kinda made a few girls upset and MAYBE one of them used her fire powers to burn me and my stand." Said Eddy dropping the remains of his scam down on the ground.

"But don't worry! I have a plan B! But I'm gonna need several pounds of fireworks though!" Said Eddy as he grabbed Ed and dragged him along. Yang and Weiss walked off and began to have fun. Truthfully Weiss wanted to have as much fun as she could before the school gets burned to the ground by Eddy and Ed. Ruby and Double D just continued to stand there watching everyone else dancing.

"*Sigh* Stupid lady stilts!" Said Ruby frustrated looking down as her high heels.

"Not enjoying yourselves?" Asked a voice as Ruby and Double D looked over to see Professor Ozpin standing by them.

"Oh, no, everything's fine! I'm just not much of a fancy pantsy... dancey girl." Said Ruby.

"I'm... Not much of a dancer either, Sir." Said Double D.

" Well, you can't spend your whole life on the battlefield, even if you may want to. And as for you young man, you may need to get involved as well." Said Ozpin talking to both Ruby and Double D.

"Yeah, that lesson's been floating around a lot lately." Said Ruby as Double D nodded his head in agreement.

"If you think about it, fighting and dancing aren't so different. Two partners interlocked, although one wrong move on the ballroom merely leads to a swollen foot. Or let's say, if you were playing chess, it can be the same situation. A more civil game of wits and intelligence then battle. Losing a game there, the only consequence is losing." Said Ozpin.

"Or a twisted ankle." Said Ruby.

"Or perhaps... Well for chess it's just losing." Said Double D.

"It's not every day that friends are able to come together like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds, but it's nights like these that can help keep them stronger than ever. Nights like these are ones we'll never forget." Said Ozpin as Double D and Ruby smiles at the words of wisdom, but turns their heads at the sound of the doors opening. Yang is back behind the podium, and smiles at the new arrivals.

"You guys are just in time!" Said Yang excitedly looking at the two new arrivals.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Said Mercury walking in along with Emerald in formal attire.

 **A/N: A** **s always; Leave a review and tell me what you think. Bye.**


	17. Dance, Dance, Ed-filtration

**A/N: Takes place around the events of** " **Dance Dance Infiltration** ".

 **Beacon:** _11_ _:30 PM_

 **Ball Room:**

Random students schmoozing at the dance. Oobleck is shown to be listening intently as Port laughs over some unheard anecdote. Ozpin is standing off to the side with Goodwitch until General Ironwood offers his hand for her to dance with him. Jaune approaches Double D and Ruby, who is standing pensively near the refreshments tables.

"I see you two are hiding at the punch bowl too." Said Jaune pouring himself a drink as well.

"Yup." Replied Ruby.

"Mhm, I'm just happy that Eddy isn't hiding in the punch bowl this time." Said Double D.

"Why would Eddy be- Nevermind." Said Jaune.

"To the socially awkward." Said Jaune as Ruby giggled, Double D let out an "Agreed" and the three of them clinked cups.

"Sorry things didn't work out with Weiss." Said Ruby.

"Meh, it's fine. Neptune's pretty "cool". I get why she went with him." Said Jaune.

"Really now?" Asked Double D.

"What do you mean?" Asked Ruby.

"Well, come on, not many people can pull off blue hair." Said Jaune.

"... You'd honestly be surprised." Said Double D.

"No, I mean, Weiss came to the dance alone." Said Ruby.

"Uh, what?" Asked Jaune turning to Ruby, as the three of them looked over to see Weiss is shown trying desperately to coax life out of a wilting white rose. When she fails, she looks visibly upset.

"Yeah, she said that she had too much to focus on to worry about boys." Said Ruby.

"Poor girl." Said Double D.

Laughter draws Weiss' attention to Sun, Blake, and Neptune as the latter entertains the others with some impressions and other silly faces. Jaune, observing as well, becomes visibly perturbed.

"Hold my punch." Said Jaune aggressively.

"Go get 'em tiger." Said Double D quietly as Jaune hands Ruby his glass and no sooner than he vanishes from sight does she choose to drink from his cup. As Jaune makes his way across the room, shoving other students aside, he stops short and watches as Pyrrah passes by. He watches her walk glumly up the stairs and seems to have a change of heart. As Jaune goes up to talk to Pyrrah Double D and Ruby continue to stand there. Double D continues to watch Blake dancing with Sun and having fun with him. Ruby looks over at Double D as she asked.

"You really care about Blake don't you?" Asked Ruby.

"Just as a close friend really." Said Double D as he took another drink of his glass.

"You like her don't you?" Asked Ruby as Double D partially choked on his drink, but then cleared his throat.

"I take it as a yes then." Said Ruby giggling.

"I would be lying if I said you were wrong Ruby. For me, suitable matches came and went over the years, but... none of them quite fitted. Until I met Blake..."

"I'll say, you guys already have a ton in common. Your both smart, down to earth, quiet, love to read, and are both... Hading something under your... Headwear..." Said Ruby as Double D grasped his hat with his free hand.

"Who told you?" Asked Double D.

"Nobody! I just asked Eddy why you wear that hat, and he said it was something very personal. So, I just stopped asking. That's all." Said Ruby as Double D calmed down.

"Oh, of course. Apologies Ruby but... It's just a very personal topic for me."

"Sorry again. But back to what I was saying, you two seem so similar. Why not just ask her to dance?" Asked Ruby.

"It isn't that simple Ruby, besides. I need to be free to keep an eye on-"

 _ **(BOOM!)**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-(THUMP!) OUCH!" Screamed Ed and Eddy as they flew through the air from an explosion on a distant area of the ball room.

"...The mad man and his assistant that I call my friends." Said Double D gesturing to Eddy and Ed as the two started picking themselves up off the ground and brushing themselves off.

"Okay, so... The fireworks idea was a total bust too but, I have another idea. Third times the charm!" Said Eddy.

"Eddy... Do you know that Weiss doesn't have anyone to dance with? And that she's sitting all alone?" Asked Ruby. This surprisingly caught Eddy's attention as he looked over at Ruby and Double D.

"Wait... You serious? Weiss of ALL people are just sitting in the corner sadly?... She has no one?" Asked Eddy as he looked over to see Weiss sitting down on a chair on the side of the room with a gloom look. "Perhaps you should assist Weiss from her glum state rather then come up with another elaborate scheme to get 'chicks' or 'money'." Said Double D as Eddy still looked over at the sad Weiss sitting there.

"But... I thought she was going out with Neptune..." Said Eddy still in shock.

"Apparently not..." Said Double D. Eddy still stood there as he looked over at the lonely Heiress... He was blown away by this, this beautiful girl was just sitting on the side with not a SINGLE person wanting to dance with her... This actually started to make Eddy feel guilty because of everything he was doing, focusing all his energy that night to try and get a date in the dance and get everyone to be awed by him. When all he really had to do, was JUST to ask the Heiress.

Eddy continued to stare... Until he got a determined look on his face, straightening up, and he walked over to the lonely Schnee. Ruby and Double D stared in surprise, they thought he was just going to go back to doing his schemes... But he instead walked over to Weiss and give her company...

"Wow... Did Eddy just... Do that?" Asked Ruby turning over to look at Double D.

"Your not the only one surprised by that..." Said Double D as Ruby started to examine her cup of punch to see if somebody spiked it.

"I hope nobody spiked the punch bowl again." Said Ruby as Double D looked over at her shocked.

"AGAIN!?"

"BALLOONS ARE FUN!" Cheered Ed as he was bouncing on a few balloons happily until it bounced him away. Eddy was already nervious as he made his way up to Weiss and stood in front of her.

"Hello Eddy." Said Weiss quietly looking up at him.

"Hey Weiss..." Said Eddy as they were standing there/sitting there awkwardly for a couple more moments.

"I thought you'd be focusing on one of your big scams for tonight." Said Weiss.

"They both went down the drain so... I thought I'd just take a break form that and come over here to ask... Would you like to dance?" Asked Eddy blushing heavily and trying to look away as he reached his hand out waiting for an answer. Weiss smiled at the scam artist as she gave her answer.

"No." At that moment, Eddy felt like he would break into pieces. His face showed an expression of sadness as he turned around putting his hands in his pockets and was about to walk away.

"Oh... Okay then, I guess I'll just-"

"You didn't let me finish Short Stack... Why don't you just sit next to me right here instead?" Asked Weiss patting the empty chair beside her.

"But... Don't you wanna go dance like everybody else?" Asked Eddy gesturing toward the crowd where both of them could see teenagers dancing including Blake, Sun, and Yang and Ed who were laughing as they were both bouncing on balloons.

"No thanks... I'd honestly rather just sit here then dance." Said Weiss as Eddy let out a sigh of relief as he dropped his straight composure.

"Oh! Thank Antonucci! Cuz I suck at dancing!" Said Eddy giggling half quietly as he sat down next to the Heiress. They just continued to enjoy each others company.

"Thanks for deciding to spend time with me Eddy..." Said Weiss grabbing Eddy's hand.

"Sure, no problem Weiss." Said Eddy as he started to become less nervous with becoming closer with Weiss. As Weiss and Eddy were enjoying one another's company while Ed and Yang were having fun together on the dance floor. Yang was swinging her hips while Ed was bouncing on a bed of balloons he obtained. They were having fun until... Yang got curious and asked.

"Hey Ed, how high do you think you can bounce on those balloons?"

"Oh, SUPER HIGH! I'll show you!" (Bounce) (Bounce) (Bounce) (Bounce) As Ed made his final bounce he flew up into the air as he accidentally landed on one of the musicians on the stage playing music for the whole ball.

 _(Smash!)_

"What the heck!? What the heck did you just do?!" Yelled one of the other musician running over to where Ed crash landed.

"Where did I go?" Asked Ed as he got up.

"Awww man! I think I broke my arm!" Yelled the musician that Ed fell on top of. Ed and Eddy immediately noticed this.

"Sorry Weiss, but I gotta go make sure lug head didn't cause TOO much damage." Said Eddy as he got up and left Weiss who nodded for him to go and help his friend.

"Apologies Ruby, but I must go attend to Ed's medical injuries! Excuse me!" Said Double D as he put his glass on the table and ran up to the stange where the band was playing, only to see Ed, Eddy, Yang (Who ran up there to see if Ed was alright), and the band members.

"Ed! Are you okay!?" Asked Yang and Double D urgently. Ed nodded his head smiling.

"Is he- Is he oka- WHAT ABOUT ME!? THAT MORON LANDED ON ME AND NOW MY ARM IS BROKEN!" Yelled the musician as his fellow band members helped him up.

"And? So?" Asked Yang.

"Without Peter we don't have a drummer! Which means NO MUSIC!" Said One of the other musician's.

"Well we can't have that." Said Double D.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Asked one of the other musician's. Eddy looked over at the band members instruments as he looked back at Ed and Double D, back at the instruments, then Ed and Double D. Then back at the instruments, then back at Ed and Double D. He then grew a smile as he said.

"I have an idea."

* * *

 **Ball Room:** _11:40 AM_

Yang was working on the wires and connections to the loud speakers as she connected everything and turned up the sound high. She then turned back to the Ed's who were standing on stage holding individual instruments as Yang gave a thumbs up.

"It's all hooked up! You guys are ready to go!" Eddy and Double D were playing the guitar while Ed was on the drums. Double D was standing up to the microphone as he started to speak.

"Hello... Since the previous bands member was injured they are unable to play for right now. But... We will be taking their place for now. And the song that we will be playing is... A favorite, from where were from..." Said Double D as the three started adjusting their instruments and everyone in the room started to pay attention.

"Wait, are Double D and the others... Going to play a song?" Asked Blake standing in the middle of the dance floor along with other students waiting for the music.

"I guess so... Hopefully it's something awesome!" Said Sun pumping his fist into the air. As this was going on all of the professors started paying attention and noticing what was going on.

"What are those boys doing? And what happened to the previous band?" Asked Goodwitch looking at the event.

"I believe they are going to play a song." Said Professor Port.

"This one is a classic from were we originate from... We hope you enjoy." Said Double D as the Ed's started to play the beat to the song.

 _What is love_  
 _Oh baby, don't hurt me_  
 _Don't hurt me no more_  
 _Oh, baby don't hurt me_  
 _Don't hurt me no more_

None of the students or teachers have ever heard of this song before... But they liked it as they abandoned the formal dancing and each started dancing in their own style. Also, Double D had a surprisingly good singing voice.

 _Oh, I don't know why you're not there_  
 _I give you my love, but you don't care_  
 _So what is right and what is wrong_  
 _Gimme a sign_

 _What is love_  
 _Oh baby, don't hurt me_  
 _Don't hurt me no more_  
 _What is love_  
 _Oh baby, don't hurt me_  
 _Don't hurt me no more_

 _Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh_  
 _Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh_

As all the students were dancing the professors looked over at the spectacle.

"This is MOST unorthodox..." Mumbled Goodwitch.

"Oh I don't know, I think the music is quite engaging..." Said Professor Port.

"I agree... The music from their world is quite... Interesting." Said Ozpin standing beside the other professors. As the Ed's continued playing music surprisingly well, Ruby was standing on the side looking at everyone dancing and the Ed's playing their hearts out. Yang walked up to stand beside her sister, tired and sweaty as she stood next to her.

"Woah, what a party, and who knew those guys were so good at playing music?" Said Yang whipping her brow with a smile on her face.

"Yeah." Replied Ruby as the Ed's continued to play they're awesome jams.

 _What is love, oooh, oooh, oooh_  
 _What is love, oooh, oooh, oooh_

 _What is love_  
 _Oh baby, don't hurt me_  
 _Don't hurt me no more_

 _Don't hurt me_  
 _Don't hurt me_

 _I want no other, no other lover_  
 _This is our life, our time_  
 _When we are together, I need you forever_  
 _Is it love_

As the two sisters stood there, enjoying the music.

 _What is love_  
 _Oh baby, don't hurt me_  
 _Don't hurt me no more_  
 _What is love_  
 _Oh baby, don't hurt me_  
 _Don't hurt me no more (oooh, oooh)_

 _What is love?_

 _..._

As the song ended and the crowd cheered for the Ed's incredible music. The Ed's themselves were surprised/impressed with their own talents. The Ed's all bowed their heads to the crowds as some girl threw her bra at Double D's face. As the Ed's were finished the replacement musical group showed up as they will continue to play more classical music. As the Ed's made it off stage they were swarmed by their newly aquited fans.

Double D turned over to Eddy as he asked "So Eddy... Is this what you wanted when you said 'Swarming with chicks'?" Asked Double D. Eddy looked over at Double D smiling as he said.

"You know what... Nah! I think I'll just spend the rest of my time with Weiss instead." Said Eddy as he made his way thought the crowd of fans and made his way back to the chairs that were lining the wall and sat down next to Weiss who was sitting there patiently.

"That was a very nice song you played." Commented Weiss.

"Gee, thanks Weiss." Said Eddy looking over at the heiress. Double D looked over as he said in his mind 'I guess you learned something today Eddy...' Ed simply ran off to the snack table to chow down on the free snacks. As for Double D, Blake excused herself from Sun as she walked up to Double D, making her way through the crowd of fans suffocating Double D and pulled him out. Double D took a deep breath of fresh air, finally being able to breathe as he looked over to Blake saying.

"*Pant* *Pant* Thank you Blake! *Pant* *Pant* I couldn't breathe in there." Said Double D panting.

"Thank you Double D for... Convincing me to come, and not giving up on me despite my stubbornness." Said Blake smiling at Double D.

"Oh, of course, sure thing Blake. I'm just happy that your enjoying yourself... Better then the LAST dance me, Ed, and Eddy went too. Somehow we managed to annihilate the entire school at our last dance there." Said Double D smiling back and laughing along with the Fuanus.

"Umm... Double D, you won't mind if... We have a little dance together do you?" Asked Blake as Double D began to blush and shake, as he stammered.

"Oh my, my apologies Blake but I'm not very good at dancing..." Said Double D as he tapped his fingers together nervously. Blake just smiled at Double D as she took his arm and started bringing him onto the dance floor. Everyone now dancing formally with classical music now floating through the air.

"Oh- Oh my! Blake! I'm not very good at dancing!" Said Double D nervously as Blake and Double D made it to the dance floor with Blake taking Double D's right hand and placing it on her left shoulder along with taking Double D's left hand and placing it on her waist. Double D at this point was already incredibly nervous and shaking, considering he was already terrible at dancing.

"Don't worry Double D, just follow my lead. And don't let go." Said Blake as she was dancing along with Double D, showing him her movements with Double D starting to become less nervous and followed along with Blake. Ren and Nora appear to be Waltzing. Penny is shown to be dancing alone, guarded by two Atlas Soldiers.

"You know? I think we really needed this." Said Yang standing along side Ruby on the railing.

"Yeah, and you did a great job planning it too!" Said Ruby.

"Aw, thanks!" Said Yang as she gave Ruby a one-arm hug as she flails frantically. "It wasn't all me, though. Weiss did a lot too." Ruby stops struggling and looks down at Weiss. Weiss is sitting there along with Eddy, both smiling and laughing with one another.

"Tomorrow it's back to work." Yang said a little bummed out.

"I'm sure we can handle whatever gets thrown at us.-" Ruby immediately stopped as she looked over and started to get in fits of laughter and giggles draw their attention below.

"Ex-cept for that." Said Ruby pointing at the humorous sight. Someone made their way though the crowd of people only to face Pyrrah's back as the girl turned around to face the person.

"Jaune?" Asked Pyrrah looking at Jaune who was wearing a dress.

"Eh, a promise is a promise." Said Jaune. Pyrrah just started smiling... then giggling... then laughing aloud.

"Jaune! You didn't have to!" Said Jaune laughing up a storm.

"Hey, an Arc never goes back on his word." Said Jaune extending his hand to Pyrrha. "Now do you wanna stand there and laugh at me, or do you wanna dance?"

"I would love to dance." Said Pyrrah offering her hand as Jaune pulls her to him and sweeps her away. "Oh!"

"Ren. This... is... happening!" Said Nora excitedly.

"Wait, what "is happening"?" Asked Ren as Nora grabs Ren and drags him out onto the dance floor with Pyrrha and Jaune. JNPR performs a short but elaborately choreographed dance, culminating in Jaune spinning Pyrrha.

"I had no idea you were a dancer." Said Pyrrah.

"And I had no idea that Ed Edd n Eddy could play music. And yeah, well, these things tend to happen when you grow up with seven sisters." Said Jaune as he dipped Pyrrha and then spun her away. Blake and Double D who were finished slow dancing were looking on at the amazing dancing as Double D said.

"There's no way they came up with those moves off of the top of their head." Said Double D.

"Your one to talk, I had no idea you guys were professional musicians and had a song to play as if already rehursed." Said Blake looking at Double D with a smile.

"...Okay, you got me there." Said Double D.

Jaune and Pyrrha continue to dance. Ren and Nora do a kind of disco dance, Sun and Blake join the mix and Penny and an Atlas guard are showing doing the "robot". Mercury and Emerald are shown to be observing the students from the next tier.

"It appears all the dancers have partners." Observed Emerald.

"How long do I have?" Asked Cinder through a ear-bud.

"I'll keep my eye on the clock." Said Emerald. Ruby, having made her way to the exit, walks out of the dance and into the night air. She watches a figure running along the rooftops and then moves to pursue.

* * *

 **The Cross Continental Transmit System:** _11:55 PM_

Outside the Cross Continental Transmit System, Cinder (dressed as a cat burglar), stealthily approaches an armed guard. She knife-hands the back of his head, rendering him unconscious with a stunned grin on his face. She drags him behind some bushes. Inside the building, Cinder approaches more guards.

"Excuse me, no one's allowed in this area." Said one of the guards at Cinder continues to approach. "Stop!" The soldier opens fire when Cinder does not heed him. She manages to overpower him, using his gun to take out another approaching soldier. She then throws him against a handrail. Two more soldiers rush her wielding batons. Cinder flash-forges a pair of black blades from fire dust and trounces them both. Two guards are on the elevator coming down as one guard asks the other one.

"Hey, man, do you know the Wi-Fi password?" Asked one of the soldiers.

"It's Beacon, but replace the E with a 3 and add a pound symbol to the end." Said the other soldier. The elevator door opens to show Cinder waiting. One of the guards notices the fallen men outside. Both guards grow apprehensive as Cinder casually walks onto the elevator, the doors closing as she turns around. Thrashing sounds can be heard from outside the elevator.

Outside the building, Ruby approaches and sees the unconscious guard. She gasps and pulls out her scroll, dialing for her weapon locker which crashes into the courtyard and opens to reveal her crimson scythe. Inside the building, the elevator doors open to show Cinder examining a scroll. The two guards are knocked out.

"Oh! That's handy." Said Cinder looking through the scroll. She pockets the scroll and walks out of the elevator and toward the control consoles nearby.

"A party guest is leaving... And another one is running around with balloons stuffed in his mouth..." Said Emerald via ear-bud as she was dancing with Mercury.

"*Sigh* Which one?" Asked Cinder.

"The one with the one eye-brow that's suspecting us." Responded Emerald.

"NO! I mean, which party guest is leaving?"

"Oh, Ironwood."

"I guess the general's had enough fun for one night." Said Mercury. A random code appearing on a computer screen in front of Cinder changed into a Queen chess piece.

 _"_ Should we intervene?" Asked Mercury from the ear-bud as the other monitors in the room light up.

"No... we're done here." Said Emerald as she starts to walk away, she notices the elevator doors opening. Ruby steps out of the elevator slowly, brandishing her weapon. But a voice called out, causing Cinder to hide behind a table.

"Hello?" Asked Ruby as she stumbles due to her high-heeled shoes. "Is anyone there? Hello?" Cinder rises from her hiding place and steps out toward Ruby.

"Excuse me? You know, it's not a masquerade party, so why don't you take off that-!" Before Ruby could finish her sentence Cinder produces a container of ice Dust and sends shards of ice flying at Ruby. A battle ensues but it is interrupted by the appearance of Ironwood on the nearby elevator. Ruby is visibly glad to see him until she notices that Cinder has disappeared.

In a hallway, Cinder discards two bracelets and her mask to change from her stealth suit into a black dress and enters the dance. Two guards following her crush the bracelets underfoot and are visibly confused at the sight of the crowded dance hall. Emerald was dancing with Mercury, someone tapped her shoulder. A she looked over she saw Cinder standing there in a black dress.

"Oh, may I cut in?" Asked Cinder as Emerald stood aside.

"Of course." Emerald leaves as Cinder begins to dance with Mercury.

"And how's your night been?" Asked Mercury.

"Mmm... a little more exciting than expected."

"Should we be worried?" Asked Mercury.

"Hardly... They'll be scratching their heads long after we finished what we came here for." Said Cinder smirking.

"So then what now?" Asked Mercury.

"Enjoy the rest of the night. After all, it is a party." Said Cinder as she continued to slow dance with Mercury and Ironwood approaching the clueless Ruby with his men. The clock struck midnight.

* * *

 **Dorm Hall:** _1:20 PM_

The dorm hall was clear of all people. The only two people that could be seen was Ed and Yang walking down the hall way. Yang was holding Ed's arm and Ed was holding hers. The party was actually still going on but Yang said she would like to get some sleep for the next morning. Yang asked Ed if he could just walk her back to her dorm and Ed happily agreed as they made their way to the dorm hallway. As the two made their way down the hallway they made it to Team RWBY's dorm.

"Well, here's your dorm Yang." Said Ed letting Yang go smiling as Yang started to unlock the door.

"Thanks for walking me home you big lug." Said Yang happily as she successfully unlocked the door with a (click) and opened it up.

"Well, I guess I'll just see you tomorrow then Yang." Said Ed as he was about to hug her goodbye. But Ed was halted as Yang put her hand up stopping him. "I almost forgot to say Ed... You won't mind... Coming in the dorm and walking be to my bed do ya?" Asked Yang as Ed happily nodded his head and obliged. Yang stood out of the way letting Ed walk in as Yang gave out a malevolent smile.

"That party sure was fun wasn't it Yang?" Asked Ed still facing away from her as he halted in the middle of the room.

"It sure was... But not as fun as what's going to happen next..." Said Yang as she closed the door. Ed turned around only to see Yang looking at Ed in a suggestive way while closing the door.

"Yang. What do you mean? Yang, why are you looking at me like that?"

 ** _(Click!)_**

"And why did you lock the door?"

 ** _(Click!)_**

"And why did you turn the lights off?" Ed didn't get a response as he tried to feel his way though the dark.

"Umm... Yang? Where are you? Marco. Marco. Marco. Marco." Said Ed as he was trying to feel his way though the dark. He kept saying 'Marco' until he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw two glowing red eye's peering out from the darkness starring at him. Ed froze as he heard Yang's reply.

"POLO!" Yelled Yang as she pounced on Ed in the darkness.

"AAAAAHHHH- SWEET ANTONUCCI!"

 **A/N: As always, leave a review and tell me what you think. Bye.**


	18. Always be Prepar-Ed

**A/N: This takes place around the events of 'Field Trip' and 'Search and Destroy.' Enjoy.**

 **Beacon:**

 **RWBY Dorm:** _7:30 AM_

It was Monday morning as Team RWBY begrudgingly woke up from their beloved sleep and walked out of their bedroom. Each one of them were still totally exhausted as they walked over to the kitchen area to get some much needed coffee. As Ruby made it to the coffee maker she made some coffee as she poured four cups of coffee and handed them to her sleepy team mates. Saying.

"Here you go Blake."

"Thanks Ruby."

"Here Weiss..."

"Thank you Ruby."

"Here you go."

"Thanks Ruby."

"No problem Ed." Said Ruby tiredly as she took her own cup of coffee and started to drink the refreshing drink. Until she figured out what was wrong as her eyes shot wide open as she spit her coffee all over Weiss.

"Ruby!" Weiss Yelled. Ruby turned over to look at Ed who was standing there, wearing no shirt, and only standing in his pants.

"Ed?! What the heck are you doing here?" Yelled Ruby.

"Oh, umm... Yang wanted me to walk her home and umm... All I can remember after that is being pounced on in the dark. I don't know what happened after that, but it felt really good." Said Ed smiling taking a sip of his drink.

"What?!" Yelled Ruby as everyone heard a yawn and saw Yang walk out of the bed room, wearing nothing but Ed's jacket.

"*AAAAWWWWAAAAHHHH!* Hey girls, got any coffee?" Asked Yang as she walked over to the kitchen area and poured herself a cup of coffee and sipped the refreshing drink. Her team mates just starred at her.

"Yang... Is that Ed's jacket your wearing?" Asked Blake.

"Sure is Sherlock, Ed was nice enough to let me wear it after last night." Said Yang as she walked by Ed and stroked his face with her hand, Ed smiling as a result to this.

"Please don't tell me what I think you did..." Said Weiss as she got a towel and whipped Ruby's coffee off of her face. Yang just gave Weiss a suggestive look smiling as all the girls blushed with their eyes wide open. Including Ruby who once again spit the coffee she was just drinking all over Weiss.

"Ruby! STOP IT!" Yelled Weiss.

* * *

 **Ozpin's Office:**

Professor Goodwitch, General Ironwood, and Professor Ozpin were all present in the office waiting for a special guest to arrive.

"They were here... Ozpin, they were here!" Yelled Ironwood angrily as he slams his fist against Ozpin's table.

"We're very much aware of that! Thank you, James." Ozpin Replied.

"Fantastic! You're aware! Now are we going to do something about it or should we just stay the course and continue to ignore what's right in front of us?!" Yelled Ironwood as an alert sound plays, signifying that someone has arrived on the elevator.

"Come in." Said Ozpin looking at Ruby who was entering the room.

"Sorry it took so long. I found out something this morning that I'd REALLY like to forget about and someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here. It wasn't me." Said Ruby.

"Thank you for coming, Ruby. How are you feeling?" Asked Ozpin.

"Okay, I guess. I'd feel better if my bad-guy-catching record wasn't O-for-three." Said Ruby as everyone starred at her silently.

"Ruby, I feel it's appropriate to let you know that I think what you did last night is exactly what being a Huntress is all about. You recognized a threat. You took action. And you did the very best you could." Ironwood said.

"Thank you, sir." Responded Ruby.

"Now, the general here has already informed of the events that... transpired last night, but now that you've rested, we were wondering if you had anything to add." Said Ozpin.

"Was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you at all?" Asked Goodwitch.

"I... I don't know. She was wearing a mask, and she never said anything to me. But I know she fought with glass. I don't think that was her Semblance, though. Her clothing lit up whenever she attacked." Exclaimed Ruby.

"Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby." Said Goodwitch.

"Embedding Dust into clothing is an age-old technique. It could have been anyone." Said Ironwood.

"Wait. You think this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?" Asked Ruby, as she then got an idea.

"It's possible. But we still lack the required evidence to link the two together." Said Ozpin.

"Actually, I... I think I remember her saying something about a hideout, or something, in the southeast. Just outside the Kingdom." Said Ruby.

"Interesting." Said Ozpin.

"I thought you said the intruder never— " Goodwitch was interrupted.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Ruby. Why don't you go and spend some time with your team? You have a big day ahead of you." Said Ozpin gesturing towards the elevator.

"Any time." Said Ruby leaving.

"And Miss Rose, please try and be ... discreet about this matter." Said Ozpin.

"Yes sir." Said Ruby respectively as she left.

It has been several hours later as Ed returned to team EEE dorm. When Double D and Eddy asked where Ed was everyone in team RWBY blushed except for Yang who gave a malevolent smile. It took a few seconds for Eddy and Double D to put it together, but when they did Eddy fell on the ground laughing hysterically and Double D like the girls blushing immensely as well. It's already been around 30 minutes since the girls left and during that whole time Eddy was laughing and Ed was laughing along his side not, really just laughing because Eddy was laughing for the first 3 minutes. Until Double D pulled Ed aside and explained to him very carefully what he and Yang did together in the dark. Ed stopped laughing and turned crimson red. As Eddy finally stopped laughing he helped out his two friends prepare to embark on whatever mission that will be assigned to them. Since the Ed's were finished packing they decided that they should stop by Team RWBY's dorm and say goodbye before they leave.

Back in Team RWBY's dorm Ruby walked in only to be greeted by Yang, Blake, and Weiss jumping in front of her.

"What happened?" Asked Yang.

"Uh... well, um..." Said Ruby nervously as she laughed.

Goodwitch, Ironwood, and Ozpin were still standing in Ozpin's office discussing they're predicament.

"Well there we have it. We send as many troops as we can to the southeast, find out exactly what's going on, and eradicate any forces that stand in our way." Said Ironwood.

"Why must your answer to everything involve a triumphant display of military bravado!? You treat every situation like it's a contest of measuring di—!" Goodwitch was interrupted.

"Glynda!" Yelled Ozpin.

"Well, he does." Said Goodwitch begrudgingly.

"She's right. As much as I too would love to end this situation once and for all, we must remember that this may go beyond Vale. Beyond Beacon. And if this truly is part of some master plan for which we know not the final move, we mustn't be so bold. Nor can we risk the spread of panic." Said Ozpin calmly.

"I have served you faithfully for years... but if you mean to tell me that your plan is to really hold the defenses, and wait—!" Ironwood was interrupted.

"It is not! You're a general, James. So tell me, when you prepare to go to war, which do you send in first? The flag bearers, or the scouts?" Said Ozpin standing up from his chair. Back with RWBY they discuss their own predicament.

"That was a risky move." Said Weiss pacing.

"No, I think you handled it well." Said Blake sitting on the bed.

"I hope so." Said Ruby a little glumly.

"I'm sure everything will be alright, Ruby. Oh, I know what will cheer you up!" Said Yang as she was about to grab a cylindrical package off a table. But before she could do that, a foot busts through the door near by spooking all the girls.

"...There's a knob Ed." Said Eddy as he opened the door walking in along with Double D.

"Oh, hi guys." Said the girls as the three boys made it inside.

"You ladies preparing for your new mission?" Asked Double D.

"Of course, but were also focusing on something else right now." Said Weiss.

"Really? What is it?" Asked Eddy.

"Last night in the Cross Continental Building I fought a woman wearing a mask and was in a cat burglar's suit. She got away, but I think she's somehow connected to Roman and the White Fang." Said Ruby.

"Was it CatWoman?" Asked Ed happily, thinking about the fictional anti-hero.

"I don't know who that is." Said Ruby.

"Well... Any who, as I was saying before I got something to cheer you up Ruby." Said Yang picking up a cylindrical package on the table.

"What is it?" Asked Ruby.

"I don't know yet. Dad sent it to us. I thought we could open it together!" Said Yang holding up the package.

"Ooooh! Something from home!" Ruby zooms over to Yang and wraps herself around Yang, trying to take the cylinder from her. The package opens, and another cylinder, hairy and black, falls out onto the floor and starts to shake. The object suddenly transforms into a corgi. Team RWBY and the Ed's lean in, staring at it. The animal barks twice. While Weiss, Double D, Blake, and Eddy continue to react with great shock, Ruby, Ed, and Yang react excitedly, with Ruby jumping in the air. Ruby, still airborne, is depicted among a changing blue background and four shots of the dog, two full body shots and two headshots. She then poses as she shouts the dog's name.

"ZWEI!" Cheered Ruby excitingly.

"DOGGY!" Cheered Ed.

"He sent a DOG?" Asked Blake.

"In the MAIL?" Finished Weiss.

"That's disturbing..." Said Double D.

"Oh, he does stuff like this all the time!" Said Yang as Ruby and Ed laugh happily as they get licked by the happy corgi.

"Sounds a little weird..." Said Eddy.

"Your one to talk. With all the crazy stuff that happens when YOU guys are around." Said Weiss turning over to face Eddy.

"Your father or your dog?" Asked Blake as she was on the upper bunk on one of the beds.

"Are you telling me that this mangy... drooling... mutt is going to wiv wif us foweva _?_ Oh, yes he is, yes he is! Oh, isn't he adorable!" Said Weiss baby talking to the corgi. Eddy rolled his eyes at this.

"Oh, COME ON! Are you guys serious?! What's so cute about this dumb mutt?" Asked Eddy.

"YOUR just JELOUS because you aren't as cute as he is." Said Weiss as she turned back to Zewi baby talking to him. Eddy turned away as he groaned and crossed his arms.

'Oh yeah, 'Cuz you aren't AS cute as-' wait... Did she just say 'AS cute?' Asked Eddy in his mind looking back at Weiss.

"Please keep it away from my belongings." Said Blake still trying to stay a good distance away from the adorable corgi. Double D looked at her and smiled, giggling at Blake's paranoia of a cute little dog.

"Would all first-year students please report to the amphitheater?" Asked Goodwitch over the voice speaker.

"Well, we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for the week." Said Weiss as Ruby sets Zwei down and he walks over to Blake still on the top bunk, and barks. Ed and Double D laugh as Ed picks up the dog and starts hugging him. With the adorable corgi licking Ed's face.

"Ha ha, I think he likes you Ed." Giggled Ruby.

"Ed likes Zwei too!" Said Ed happily cuddling with the dog.

"Happy to see Monobrow likes one furry thing that won't make him turn into a balloon." Said Eddy as Yang grabs a note that was attached to the package.

"Look, there's a letter!" Said Yang as Zwei arrives in front of Yang and Yang starts reading the letter. "Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang." Read Yang as she then turned the cylindrical package over, only to have Dozens of cans of dog food spill out of the small package, piling up around Zwei.

"Wouldn't have been easier to just get a dog-sitter instead?" Asked Double D.

"Just not really the way our family does it." Said Yang.

"Don't worry guys, he doesn't get out much." Whispered Eddy to Yang and Ruby.

"What is he supposed to do with that?" Asked Weiss as a can opener fell out of the package and bounced off of Zwei's head.

"Well, that settles it! Come on girls, Zwei will be here when we get back!" Said Yang as she and Eddy were the first two to walk off.

"Well I hope you girls thought about where he's supposed to leave his... Remains, while your gone." Said Double D as he and Weiss followed along.

"Oh, don't worry. I thought him to use the toilet." Said Ruby.

"I didn't need to hear that." Replied Double D following out the door.

"Oh, I'll miss you so much, we're going to be best friends, I can't wait to see you, I can't believe how cute your are." Said Weiss walking by Zwei and babytalking to him until she became incomprehensible. Ed followed along with the rest of the girls as Blake quickly creeped and jumped off the top bunk bed she was on. Ruby stays behind and stares at Zwei for a moment, before smiling sneakily.

* * *

 **The Amphitheater:**

Ruby is wearing a large backpack as she enters the auditorium with other students. She then puts it down next to other students luggage before rejoining her team, who are standing in front of Team JNPR along with Team EEE.

"Quiet! Quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin." Said Goodwitch standing on the stage. But before Ozpin could stand up to the stage she saw a hand in the air in the corner of her eye. It was Double D as he said.

"Umm... Yes, excuse me! I'm sorry for interrupting but there's something I believe I need to bring to your attention." Said Double D as he turned over to Eddy sitting right next to him with Eddy drooling and snoring while wearing funny eye glasses. Clearly asleep, as Double D removed them showing Eddy's closed eyes.

"Put those away!" Yelled Goodwitch waking up Eddy as Double D put them in his pocket.

"Alright." Said Eddy smiling as he gabbed another pair of semi-eye open funny glasses and put them on.

"And those." Said Goodwitch as Double D took them away from Eddy as well. Eddy groaned in anger as his last pair of funny glasses were taken away.

"Now, if we're done with any further interruptions, I'd like to have Professor Ozpin speak." Said Goodwitch finally standing aside from the mike allowing Ozpin to step up.

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best. " Said Ozpin ending his speech as Ozpin steps away as the students all begin to file out of the amphitheater.

"This is perfect! All we have to do is shadow a Huntsman working in the southeast!" Said Ruby.

"Yeah! We'll follow them around by day and give them the slip by night!" Said Yang.

"Now that sounds fun!" Said Eddy malevolently. But before Double D could respond to him Eddy was tapped on the shoulder, as he turned around he saw Goodwitch standing before him. Eddy started shaking a little as he gave her a nervous smile.

"Umm... Sorry about the glasses Miss G, I didn't mean to-"

"I'm not here about that buffoonery, but I will like to speak to you in private Team EEE. For a specially selected mission for you." Said Goodwitch as she turned around and started to walk.

"Come with me." Said Goodwitch as the Ed's followed along with her, waving goodbye to Team RWBY. As Goodwitch and the Ed's made their way to a more vacant part of the room Goodwitch stopped walking and turned around to face them.

"You three have been assigned a special mission. One that does not involve but bringing criminals to justice." Said Goodwitch.

"What do you mean?" Asked Double D.

"You three will be shipped off to the city of Vale to hunt down a group of criminals that has been responsible for a large string of robberies and murders. The police of Vale have been spread out thin, and no leads thus far. Me and Professor Ozpin have chosen you three for this mission because of your more invulnerable features and... let's just say abilities to sometimes bend the laws of physics to your advantages. We believe the culprits are the White Fang, we usually never send a team of Huntsmen in training to dangerous missions like this, but you three are a unique trio." Said Goodwitch.

"Wait, wait, wait, you mean your sending us to hunt down killers and thieves!?" Asked Eddy.

"Like Batman!" Ed pointed out.

"Yes with your unusual extraordinary abilities, you may be able to take down these criminals. Other police that have reportedly face off against them have either disappeared, been severally injured, or killed. You three may be the only ones who can bring these criminals to justice. Yet, this is ONLY a choice for you. Me and Professor Ozpin can't force you to go on this dangerous mission if you don't want to go, but you three may be the only ones who can stop these criminals. Along with a shorter supply of Hunters your going to go to the city of Vale alone. You may chose another mission if you wish, what is your answer going to be?" Asked Goodwitch leaving the Ed's standing there silent for a few moments.

"... Very well. We except." Said Double D. Eddy turned to Double D.

"What?!" Asked Eddy.

"Very well, your ship to Vale will leave in 2:00 AM. I will accompany you on the ship there, but after you get dropped off, your on your own. If you get involved in ANY situation that seems way too dangerous retreat and come back to Beacon AT ONCE. I will see you later today." Said Goodwitch as she turned around and walked away. As Goodwitch was far enough away Eddy turned Double D.

"What were you thinking Sockhead?! You heard Miss G, these guys have robbed and killed! They killed professional police! What chance to WE have against them?!" Yelled Eddy.

"Well, besides defeating a large number of powerful and dangerous Grimm, me having the ability of telekinesis, your sonic scream, Ed's strength and his ability to transform into an unstoppable monster, and our training over the months. These criminals have a very similar Aura energy as our own. I believe that with that similarity we can be able to defeat them and bring them to justice. And besides... You do keep BRAGING about how powerful you are with your Swordfish to wield in battle are you not?" Said Double D.

"Well... That is true, besides with Ed on our side there's really no threat we can't beat." Said Eddy smiling pointing to Ed.

"Oh yeah, with our powers and weapons! We can't be beaten!" Said Ed optimistically.

"So, what do you think now Eddy?" Asked Double D.

"Well... It does sound really dangerous, but hey, like you said, we've been training for months for this sort of thing. And if we do get into any serious trouble we can just go back to Beacon and get reinforcements. But I do have one question Sockhead, where did you get this sorta backbone from?" Asked Eddy.

"I'm honestly unsure, perhaps I now feel like I have something to fight for here. I'm not sure. How about we start going?" Asked Double D with Ed suddenly coming in an picking up both Eddy and Double D putting his friends on his shoulders and walking in the direction where they will get on their ship.

"We're warriors now guys! There is nothing that can stand in our way now!" Said Ed cheerfully walking along.

 _"Because... Now that we're men, we can do anything!_

 _Now that we're men, we are invincible!_

 _Now that we're men, we'll go to Vale City,_

 _stop the bads, save the town and everyone else!"_

Sang Ed cheerfully... Until Double D reminded Ed.

"Umm... Wrong cartoon Ed."

* * *

 **Airship Bay:**

As Ed, Edd, n Eddy made it to the Airship Bay they arrived just in time to see Team RWBY getting a quick talk through by Professor- I mean Doctor Oobleck who was telling the girls what they'll be facing and what they'll need to do while out in the field. The three Ed's just stood there looking on at the sight.

"I guess the girls are going with Oobleck." Said Eddy.

"It appears that way." Said Double D.

"I bet they're not even going to last a day."

"EDDY!" Yelled Double D.

"Why would you bet on the lives of the girls like that!? They could be killed out there!" Said Double D.

"Jeez, calm down Sockhead, I was just talking about Oobleck." Said Eddy calming Double D down.

"Oh, well if your talking about Oobleck I have to agree with you." Said Double D. As Oobleck was finally done he zips off to the airship docked farther ahead in a second.

"Wow, not even Double D was that fast that time he was all hyped up on sugar." Said Eddy.

"Eddy please don't bring that up... That sugar rush left me with a very painful headache." Said Double D rubbing his head remembering the unpleasant memory.

"Oh, hey guys! What mission are you assigned with?" Asked Ruby as Team RWBY noticed the three Ed's.

"Oh! We're actually going to go on a super important mission to go into Vale and stop bad guys!" Said Ed.

"Sounds awesome." Said Yang.

"So, you girls are going to be working with Doctor Oobleck, huh? I'm honestly a bit jealous." Said Double D, being one of the only students who enjoy spending long amounts of time in the company of the doctor.

"Well, alright, then! Looks like we're going to save the world with Doctor Oooobleck- okay yeah when you say it out loud it sounds worse." Said Ruby trying to be optimistic, but then turning blue.

"Save the world?" Asked Nora as the Ed's and RWBY looked to see Team JNPR walking up to them.

"You're going on world-saving missions without us? I'm hurt... sad! Maybe a little hungry? That last one's not your fault, though, Ren..." Said Nora as Ren for his part, simply crosses his arms and turns away.

"I'm actually wondering, why were you guys picked to fight bad guys in the City rather then go and fight Grimm like the rest of us?" Asked Blake.

"Actually, there seems to be some more... spikes in criminal activity in the City, the police are spread thin, and Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch decided it was better for us to track down these criminals and bring them to justice. With what Goodwitch calls our... 'unique attributes.'" Said Double D.

"It actually turns out that the Aura energy signatures coming from the criminals who were committing these crimes are very similar to ours. And Goodwitch and Ozpin believe that we may be the only ones capable of stopping them." Said Double D.

"Criminals? Cool. Hope you guys give them a good thrashing. And what about you guys?" Asked Jaune turning his attention away from the Ed's and back on Team Ruby.

"Oh, just outside the kingdom..." Said Ruby.

"Hey! So are we!" Said Nora.

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village." Said Pyrrah.

"We set out tomorrow." Said Ren.

"Good luck then." Said Double D.

"Then you can party with us tonight!" Said Neptune as he and Sun came walking in.

"We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges." Said Neptune as Jaune stairs at the two in awe and Eddy starts laughing.

"Hahahahaha! Junior? What do you get? A little badge and fake mustaches?" Asked Eddy.

"We sure do!" Said Sun pridefully as Eddy exploded with laughed.

"Oh no! Junior detectives are going to arrest me! HAHAHAHA!" Said Eddy as he continued laughing with Ed joining in. Only because Eddy is laughing.

"Okay then, next time your stuff gets stolen and you don't know who did it! Don't come crying to us!" Said Neptune.

"Oh! I sure won't" Said Eddy wiping a tear of joy away.

"We normally go to the city with you guys, which means stuff's always exploding and junk, so we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's, you know... normal." Said Sun.

"Well-" Before Ruby could speak she was cut off by Oobleck who poked his head out of the aircraft and said.

"Four minutes, ladies!" Said Oobleck as he goes back inside as Team RWBY's friends smile awkwardly at the girls.

"Team EEE! Your airship is ready! Come along!" Said Goodwitch from the aircraft that was sitting on the docking bay next door as she walked into the aircraft.

"I guess there's our ride too... Wish us luck guys!" Said Eddy as the Ed's started making their way over to the air craft they were assigned too.

"Wish the same for us!" Said Ruby as she and her Team walked over to their aircraft carrier with Team SSSN and JNPR dispersing.

 **A/N: As always, leave a review, tell me what you think, and leave a suggestion. Hope you enjoyed. Bye.**


	19. Smoke Out

**A/N: This takes place around during the events of 'Search and Destroy', 'Mountain Glenn', and 'No Breaks.' Enjoy.**

 **City of Vale:**

As Ed Edd n Eddy were travelling by Airship they were looking down upon the city that they were assigned to protect. Goodwitch was by their side as they were flying through the air. All the while the three were wondering what type of enemy they were supposed to face.

"Umm, Miss Goodwitch, if you don't mind me asking what type of criminals are we about to face?" Asked Double D.

"The crime scenes show a large amount of collateral damage along with taking down highly trained officers with Atlas military technology. Officers and citizens who report seeing them also claim to see the criminals using high class weapons, and even wearing mech suits capable of taking down a building." Said Goodwitch.

"Wait, really? How did they get ahold of weapons like that?." Asked Eddy.

"I'm not sure. We believe it's the White Fang, doing whatever they can to induce fear, take Lien and Dust, and trying to cause as much chaos as they can. Whenever serious backup arrives, the culprits are already gone." Said Goodwitch.

"Happy to hear that safety is this schools top priority." Said Double D being a bit sarcastic.

"Speaking of safety, we managed to find a Huntsmen to chaperone you." Said Goodwitch.

"Wow, really? Who?" Asked Ed.

"A huntsman from Mistral, luckily he was free and volunteered to shadow you."

"Who is he?" Asked Eddy.

"Professor Baron Samedi." Said Goodwitch.

"Wait, Baron Samedi? The voodoo spirit of death?" Asked Double D.

"Woah! A spirit of death!? That sounds sooo cool!" Said Ed excitedly.

"What do you mean?" Asked Goodwitch.

"Well from OUR world Baron Samedi is the Haitian spirit of the dead who watches over the souls of the dead. He drinks, curses, and makes crude jokes." Said Double D.

"I guess your depiction and ours aren't so different then." Said Goodwitch bitterly.

"Umm... You know him?" Asked Eddy.

"Unfortunately, I've had to work with that degenerate in the past. Anyway we're here." Said Goodwitch as the aircraft hovered over the top of a short building with the Eds hopping off of the aircraft and landing safely on the roof of the building.

"Professor Samedi will be wearing a dark suit and will be waiting for you at the bottom of the building. You will know him when you see him. You will be informed of the last areas that the criminals have been. Good luck." Said Goodwitch as the airship flew away. The Ed's did as they were told and climbed down a latter leading to the sidewalk. Except Ed who fell off the building and landed on his head. As the two Ed's helped their friend up they heard a voice from a shadowy area of the building.

"Are you three, Team EEE, or also known as Ed, Edd, and Eddy?" Asked The man in a Haitian accent.

"Umm... Yes we are. Are you Professor-"

"Samedi, Professor Baron Samedi." Said the man as he stepped out of the darkness so the Ed's can see him fully. "Nice to meet you three." Said the man as he took out his flask and took a sip of his alcohol. He stood around 6'5 tall, was black, wearing a black and purple suit with a white tie, he had a black top hat with black feathers on it, white gloves, he was carrying a cane with a skull on the top, he had long braided black hair, and was wearing a pair of aviator sunglasses with one lenses missing.

"Your definitely more... Flamboyant then I expected sir." Said Double D.

"Well you better get used to it son, and I almost forgot to ask... What was you nickname again?" Asked Baron.

"Oh, umm... Double D sir." Said Double D.

"Strange, why would they call you that if you don't have a pair of double d's?" Asked Baron smiling with Eddy and Ed laughing like mad with Double D starting to give an annoyed expression while blushing.

"...Miss Goodwitch was indeed accurate about your description." Said Double D.

"I like him!" Said Eddy.

"Not to mention I heard about all your adventures while you were at Beacon, I gotta say... Impressive. I was quite a troublemaker myself back in Mistral when I was a student myself." Said Professor Samedi smiling.

"But, that's not why we're here today. We're not here to trade stories and laugh, we're here to bring criminals to justice. Just follow me and I will bring you to the last crime scene. A dust shop they robbed." Said Baron as he started to walk along the street with the Ed's following.

"Are you really a huntsman?" Asked Ed exited.

"Why of course I am son, I may not look big and strong like several other hunters but I assure you that I am a professional when it comes to killing Grimm." Said Professor Samedi as the four continued to walk along the street.

The four continued to walk around the city with Double D and Professor Samedi inspecting the scenes of the crimes. Double D using his forensic skills and Professor Samedi using his mix of different powders and potions to track down the attackers. Meanwhile Ed and Eddy would stand on the side and keep their eyes pealed for anything that seems suspicious. All the while the huntsman and Team EEE were still going to each attacked Dust store or crime scene to hunt down the criminals that were responsible. Over the several hours of detective work Eddy has attempted to gain Lien in multiple ways. Mostly with the use of easily transportable street scams. Such as the three card monte, one of the most familiar street cons, and yet one that continues to take people in. The gullible bystander is asked to gamble on being able to spot the odd card out, after the cards have been rearranged. The con artist often uses shills to make it appear that winning the game is possible. But through sleight of hand and misdirection, the con artist can make sure the desired card is never found. Eddy has already tricked dozens of people out of their money and managed to do it right under Double D's and the Professor's noses. But after the last crime scene that the gang investigated, Eddy managed to slip away with Ed and continue the scam. But as they were done and headed back totally worry free with Eddy's pockets filled with Lien.

They turned the corner to unfortunately only to see Double D and the Professor standing there and looking at the two students with agitated looks. Ed and Eddy smiled nervously as Eddy tried to think of something to say.

"Really Eddy? We're here to take down dangerous criminals and you think it is best to continue on with your scams for your own monetary gain?" Asked Double D annoyed.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Said Eddy smiling.

"Ed..." Said Double D as Ed picked up Eddy by the leg and held him upside down.

"Hey! Let me down you lug nut!" Yelled Eddy.

"Ed, if you will..." Said Double D as Ed smiled and started to shake Eddy causing Lien, jewelry, and paper to fall out of Eddy's pockets. Double D bent down and started to inspect the stolen riches that were emptied out of Eddy's pockets.

"Seriously Eddy?! This is over 200 Lien along with 300 Lien worth of jewelry along with... Wait, are these deeds to homes after the owners passing?! How did you even get these?!" Asked Double D.

"When somebody loses everything, their bound to do crazy things just to get their money back. And besides they willingly bet them in a fair game." Said Eddy as Double D snapped his fingers causing Ed to let go of Eddy.

"Okay, first off... In my defense, those people were practically GIVING money away to me in the first place! Whoever's stupid enough to trust a random guy on the side of the street to be honest with money DISERVES to be scammed out of all their money!" Said Eddy.

"Eddy, can I think of an excuse?" Asked Ed.

"NO!" Yelled Eddy.

"Unbelievable... I cannot believe this, you go on the side of the street... And trick people out of their hard earned Lien..." Said Baron as he turned away from Ed and Eddy and put his hand over his head.

"...And yet you haven't thought about any suckers who may have the semblance ability of x-ray vision and knowing your cheating? Or one with the semblance ability of reading minds knowing your tricking them?" Asked Baron as he turned around to look at the young scam artist and his buffoon of an assistant. All the while Double D had his mouth open in shock.

"I really just use simple misdirection, seems to always work in my favor." Said Eddy pridefully, not that shocked that the Professor that is supposed to be mentoring them and protect them is GIVING advice on how to make a sleazy and illegal way of making money more professional with scam artistry.

"Misdirection can only get you so far Eddy, when I was young I had to use some other techniques in order to trick people out of their money. I assume where YOUR from not many have semblances so here you have much more of a challenge." Said Professor Samedi.

"Professor... You CONDONE this action? What about the grave dangers involved and it being, oh I don't know- ILLEGAL!?" Yelled Double D.

"Calm down my little friend, its just a little game, I used to do the same thing ALL the time when I was young. You may call me a professional scam artist but I decided to use my skills to battle Grimm instead. Like scams, battle and fighting Grimm can be dangerous but also very beneficial. With fighting and scams you both use misdirection, trickery, and unpredictability to take down your enemy piece by piece. Eddy over here has the HUGE potential to become both a professional huntsman AND a professional scam artist. You can use those skills for much more then just tricking others out of their money you know..." Said Baron as he took his flask back out and took a sip. Double D at this point was speechless...

"Wow... I never really thought of it that way..." Said Double D, being semi speechless. Thinking scams were only for degenerates looking for a quick buck. But he wasn't one to talk since he assist Eddy with a majority of his schemes.

"Finally! Someone who speaks my language!" Said Eddy. Being excited having the chance of finally learning new skills from an actual scam artist. Baron mearly smiled and looked down at the young scam artist.

"Oh boy!" Said Ed jumping in place. "I forget what we're doing!" Said Ed joyfully.

"Oy vey..." Mumbled Double D.

Throughout the rest of the day the Ed's would travel with their mentor travelling through the rest of the city. Throughout they're time, Double D was still investigating the crime scenes, Professor Samedi would go back and forth between giving Eddy advice on how to be a better scam artist and going back and helping Double D with his investigating. Not to mention running into a few White Fang members and Roman Torchwick's men. The Ed's threw men around like it was no problem as Professor Samedi stood back and watched the show. Needles to say Professor Samedi was impressed with Ed, Edd, and Eddy's skills on the battle field. Of course the Ed's interrogated these criminals, but they honestly knew nothing. They weren't told much just for this occasion in case they were caught. All they knew was that the White Fang's opperations were performed somewhere on the east side of the city.

As it started to get dark out the group of four decided it was best to find a hotel for the night to sleep at. As the group was walking Eddy and Professor Samedi were chatting it up with one another, it evolved from giving advice on how to be a better scam artist to telling stories of their pasts involving their successful and failed scams. To evolving into telling jokes to one another.

"Hey Eddy, I have a question for you." Said Professor Samedi.

"Yeah? What is it?" Asked Eddy giggling.

"What goes in hard and dry, but comes out soft and wet?" Asked Samedi as Double D put his hand over his face blushing over the fact that this was the SIXTH dirty joke Samedi cracked.

"I don't know, what is it?" Asked Eddy as he and Ed giggled.

"Gum." Said Samedi as Eddy and Ed both burst out into laughter. With Double D becoming even more embarrassed.

"How did you ever get your Professors degree?" Asked Double D.

"I studied, worked hard, and made an honest living." Said Samedi.

"Your an awful liar." Said Double D.

"Hahahaha, alright, you got me there." Said Baron smiling.

"Oh man Samedi, your a riot!" Said Eddy wiping a tear away. "Isn't he Ed?" Asked Eddy turning to his right only to see nothing. "What the-? Where'd Ed go?" Asked Eddy looking around. But the three finally found Ed as he was standing in front of a fruit stand on the side of the road.

"Hmm... One Grimm fruit please." Said Ed as he handed the old man at the stand a Lien card and was handed a dark looking fruit that was in the shape of a dragon fruit.

"What the- Ed what are you doing?" Asked Eddy. "Oh, just buying something to eat Eddy!" Said Ed smiling. " What type of fruit is that?" Asked Double D pointing at the dark mass in Ed's arms.

"It's a Grimm fruit, basically a Grimm that takes the shape of a fruit. Oh, and they cost over 350 Lien." Said Samedi as Eddy turned back to Ed, furious that he spent half of the money they made that day.

"ED! WHAT THE HECK!?" Yelled Eddy.

"It was worth every bit, I'm sick and tired of dealing with normal fruit!" Said Ed as the Grimm fruit in Ed's hands opened up revealing a red eye, grew spider legs and jumped out of Ed's hands. Hissing as it crawled around the corner and into a dark alleyway.

"And... There goes 350 Lien." Said Double D.

"Ed!" Yelled Eddy turning to Ed as he started chasing him around.

"Are we playing tag now?" Asked Ed as he was running around happily and Eddy was chasing him while screaming in anger.

As the fiasco with chasing Ed all around was over the three students and their teacher made their way into a lavish hotel. As they walked up to the counter, Professor Samedi made their reservations.

"There you go sir, a three bed bedroom for your students and the regular for you." Said the desk attendant.

"Hahaha- No, I want the penthouse." Said Samedi.

"I'm... Sorry sir but we currently have that room reserved for Bill Rosby." Said the attendant a little afraid.

"I SAID... You want to give me the penthouse..." Said Samedi as he blew some of his hypnotizing powder right into the attendant's face, controlling him.

"I... Want to give you the penthouse..."

"And you want to kick out Bill Rosby because he's jackass."

"And I want to kick Bill Rosby out because he's a jackass." Repeated the attendant.

"See this kids? I can make him say whatever I want. The movies Jack and Jill was amazing."

"The movie Jack and Jill was amazing..." Repeated the attendant.

"And he believes it too."

"Ugh." Responded Double D.

* * *

 **EEE Hotel Room:** _9:00 AM_

Ed Edd and Eddy were all hanging out in their hotel room for the night. With Double D labeling everything in the hotel room with his device. Being unable to sleep in an unlabeled environment. As odd as that may seem. Eddy was just lying on his bed polishing his Swordfish while Ed was sitting near the window starring out into the night sky. Double D noticed his two regularly spastic and trouble seeking, immature friends looked instead to be reminiscent and deep in thought.

"Fellows, what's wrong? You two don't seem like yourselves." Said Double D as the two boys turned their heads to look at their smart geeky friend.

"Oh, I was just thinking about Yang and the rest of Team RWBY." Said Ed.

"Yeah, and I was thinking about Weiss and the rest of Team RWBY too." Said Eddy.

"Yes, and...?" Asked Double D, expecting an explanation.

"I guess me and Ed are just worried about them. I mean, you already know how chummy chummy Ed is with Yang. And I'm really starting to like Weiss. I guess we're just worried because they're in that Grimm city. They'll be there for several days and their gonna have to fight off so many Grimm... I just want to make sure Weiss will be okay." Said Eddy as he continued to polish his Swordfish.

"Yeah... And Yang is REALLY strong and tough but... I just want to make sure she'll be alright too. I just don't want Yang to get hurt." Said Ed.

"Don't worry fellows, remember that those girls have MUCH more experience with fighting monsters than any of us do. Not to mention that their also with a full fledged huntsman to protect them if anything goes wrong." Said Double D.

"I heard stories about huntsmen and huntresses going out there and getting killed too... Sometimes all they could find of them after is their weapon... And that's it. I don't know, I just want Weiss to be safe...- And umm- You know, the rest of the girls." Said Eddy blushing a little, not wanting his friend to know that he likes Weiss. Double D just giggled in response.

"Eddy... Team RWBY has to be a group of some of the toughest and bravest girls I've ever seen before in my life. They'll be alright, not to mention Blake who I've grown quite accustomed too. A girl who wants nothing more then to redeem herself, create total equality, and to fight the evils of the world... Not to mention quite strong and beautiful." Said Double D as Eddy and Ed brightened up at this.

"Did you hear what I heard lumpy?" Asked Eddy.

"I sure did! Double D and Blake sitting in a tree!" Sang Ed.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sang Eddy and Ed in unison. Double D just stood there and laughed to himself.

"Mock me all you like Eddy, but at least I'm brave enough to come out with my true feelings. Unlike you Eddy." Said Double D.

"You mean Weiss? I mean, she's not half bad or anything but..." Eddy didn't know what to say afterwards.

"Her looks aren't the only thing that entices you, does it Eddy?" Asked Double D with Eddy sitting on the bed, not knowing how to respond.

"I- Umm... It's getting pretty late. I'm gonna get some shut eye." Said Eddy as he put his SowrdFish beside his bed and getting under the sheets. Avoiding to respond to Double D's statement. But before Eddy could get to sleep he felt something grab his ankle. He looked over seeing that is was Ed.

"Give me a goodnight kiss Eddy." Said Ed.

"What are ya?" Said Eddy as he kicked Ed off of him and went back to sleep. Double D just giggled at his friends antics as he walked to his own bed and going to sleep himself, turning off the lights in the process.

"Trade ya Eddy!"

"Quit talkin' in your sleep Lumpy!"

* * *

 **EEE Hotel Room:** _10:30 AM_

As Double D woke up from his nap, he noticed that the Ed's were all sleeping in a pile together on one messed up bed. Double D looked up as he noticed Ed's... Posterior was right above his head.

"Is that Ed's... GOOD LORD!" Screamed Double D as he jumped off the bed with Ed falling on top of Eddy. Waking him up and suffocating him.

"OH! ICH! SMELLY! FOUL! FILTHY-!" Screamed Double D as he calmed down and really started to wake up. "Oh who am I kidding? I just slept in my clothes..." Said Double D as he got up. Meanwhile Ed was still sleeping on top of Eddy until Eddy kicked the big lump off of him, with Ed being thrown through the upper levels of the hotel. A second passed as Ed came back crashing through the rest of the floors and landed in the Ed's room.

"We shoulda got separate rooms!" Eddy said being both tired and irritated. But before Eddy could pick himself up there was a huge rumbling thoughout the building as it stopped.

 ** _(BOOM!)_**

"What is it this time?" Asked Double D as Ed claimed back up from the whole he made in the floor.

"Ed, is that your stomach?" Asked Double D as Ed looked down as his stomach that was completely silent.

"Not this time Double D." Said Ed.

"Than what was that no-" Eddy wasn't able to finish.

 _ **(BOOM!)**_

As the last booming sound went off the door to the Ed's room was kicked open by a serious looking Baron Samedi. Behind him looked to be people running down the halls for their lives.

"What's going on!?" Asked Double D.

"Look out the window!" Yelled Samedi as the three Ed's did as the Professor said looking out the window only to see several men standing there on the empty road. They were White Fang members carrying bazookas at they were constantly bombarding the building with missiles.

"The building can't take it anymore! We need to get out now before the building falls!" Yelled Baron as there more explosions going off shaking the building.

"What about everyone else in the building?" Asked Ed.

"I already got as many out as I could before I got to you! But there's no more time! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Yelled Baron with much more authority in his voice then before.

 _ **(BOOM!)**_

"Wait guys! I have an idea!" Said Eddy smiling as he pulls out a giant safety pin and runs towards Ed.

"Eddy don't do it!" Yelled Double D as Eddy sticks the pin in the floor.

"What's you problem? Okay Ed, just lean back." Said Eddy as he pushed Ed back on the safety pin. Soon, each of the Ed's few out the window.

"Alley-oop!" _(Crash!)_

"Gracious!" _(Crash!)_

"Geronimo!" _(Crash!)_

As all the Ed's made it outside Baron jumped out the window and followed them making a swift landing beside them.

"I never saw an escape plan like that before." Commented Samedi.

"Because that wasn't an escape plan! That was flying out a window!" Yelled Double D getting back up.

"But it worked didn't it?" Said Eddy as the building behind them finally collapsed into ruble. The Ed's finally turned around to see the assailants who were launching missiles at the building. Standing there were twenty White Fang members, armed to the teeth with dangerous and advanced weapons. The Ed's and the assailants were both standing on opposite sides of the road.

"Well... This is overzealous." Commented Double D. "Just to get us out of the hotel room?"

"Okay, hold on! What do you want!?" Asked Eddy pointing at the White Fang members as the rest of the Ed's pull out their weapons.

"What do we want? What do we WANT? All we want is for all you humans to be buried six feet under and become worm food!" Yelled the lead White Fang member at three Ed-Boys and the professor.

"What do you want?" Asked Samedi as he pulled his blade out of his Cain and held the thin blade in front of him like a sword.

"Simple, we're here to spread chaos so our brothers and sisters can prepare for their surprise uninterrupted." Said the White Fang group leader, aiming his advanced weapon at all four. But before they could all brawl, someone interrupted them.

"Stop right there!" The lead White Fang member turned his head to the voice as he asked. "Excuse you?" Soon Sun Wukong jumped in between the Ed's and the villains.

"What did I miss?" Asked Sun turning towards the Ed's

"Um, more maniacs." Said Double D as Sun nodded and turned to the lead White Fang member.

"You are in SOOOO much trouble buddy! I'm a certified Junior Detective! And I'm taking you and your friends DOWN TOWN!" Said Sun holding out his badge. Salty Sam gave another smirk as he took two stepped forward.

"Really now, boy? You and what army?"

"WE'RE RIGHT HERE!" Everyone looked over to see that the voice came from Neptune as he stood there with his two other team mates Scarlet David and Sage Ayana.

"DA HEQ, BRO?!" Yelled Scarlet.

"This was SUPPOSED to be an ambush." Said Sage.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Yelled Sun looking over at his incompetent team member.

"Well, he asked." Said Neptune.

"We're doomed..." Said Sage face palming himself.

"Yup..." Replied Scarlet.

"Yes, yes you are." Said the leader.

"Now come on... It's about time we kill these worthless humans already!" Yelled the leader as he and his men in for battle. Team EEE, Team SSSN, and Professor Samedi came charging in, ready to D-D-D-D-D-D-DUEL!

Ed was the first one to charge in with his mighty flipper out, but as he was charging to the leader of the group, a huge mech jumped out of the sky as it landed in front of Ed and clobbered Ed. Sending the lump tumbling back as he crashed into the side of a building.

 ** _(Smash!)_**

"Hahaha... Stupid human! You really think we would come unprepared?" Asked the White Fang group leader as the massive robot that heavily resembled the Atlasean Paladin, only bigger with the White Fang symbols on it's shoulders, chest, and back. As Ed stepped out of the hole that he made in the side of the building, the Faunus laughed through the suit as he spoke.

"This isn't just any regular Atlas Mech human... It's the Atlesian Paladin-400! Able to take down hordes of the most toughest Grimm out there!" Yelled the man as Ed pulled up his Flipper and charged at the mech.

"Put your money where your mouth is FIEND!" Yelled Ed as he collided with the mech as mech came speeding towards Ed with its fists raised in the air as the theme song _Cage the Beast_ by _Adelitas Way_ started to play. As Ed got close to his opponent, he brought his fists down with tremendous force shattering the road the two were on. But luckily Ed caught the incoming attack and was struggling with the incredible strength of the advanced war machine until Ed pushed the giant paladin away. The Paladin put its limbs down once more and stared at Ed, as the man smiled in the mech as the advanced computer started to scan for Ed's weaknesses. Ed finally came charging in as he landed five savage punches to the mech. Until He caught Ed's last incoming fist and opened up several openings all over the mech as heat-seeking missiles came flying out. Blowing up upon contact with Ed and blasted the lump back with so much force that it caused Ed to fly like a bullet down the road and to tear through cars, news paper stands, lamp poles, and other objects until he finally stopped, lying on the ground face first on the shattered asphalt. As Ed tried to pick himself up again the mech came falling from the sky with its fists raised up in the air and bringing them down as he collided with Ed absolutely shattering the road they were on bringing them down to the subway. As people saw this they ran away as fast and far as they possibly could, the mech and Ed were struggling as the mech grabbed ahold of Ed's face and tighten its vice-like grip on Ed's face. Ed had enough of this as he pulled out his mighty Flipper and smashed the machine with it sending it into a concrete beam. Smashing it.

Ed picked himself back up and held his weapon in front of him, ready to continue his fight with this monster of a mech.

Meanwhile Scarlet and Sage were battling several of the White Fang members. Sage and Scarlet charged in with their weapons as they managed to take care of the White Fang members with little to no problems. Even if they had advanced weapons, Sage and Scarlet managed to dodged the White Fang members attacks as they fought back and won with little to no effort. But it actually started to become a challenge as one of the White Fang members aimed a rocket launcher at Scarlet as it blew up on contact with him and sent him flying back. Sage quickly turned back around as he slashed the White Fang member with his massive blade before turning around and helping his team mate up.

"You okay man?" Asked Sage.

Yeah, I'll be fine. Thank Oum for Aura." Said Scarlet.

But the White Fang members wouldn't stay down as many of them got back up and started to aim their weapons at their enemies.

"I guess these punks never learn." Said Scarlet as he and Sage charged back into battle.

Double D and Neptune were fighting ten White Fang members as the two charged into battle, Double D wielding his magnifying glass in it's solar saber form and Neptune wielding his trident. Neptune came charging in using his trident to throw around the henchmen at blitzing speeds dodging almost every hit along with Double D who used the 8,000 K solar saber mode of his weapon to slice through the weapons of the thugs and knock them back. As Neptune knocked out one thug with his weapon another one snuck up behind him and was about to hit him over the head with his gun, Double D used his telekinesis to throw the thug against the wall knocking him out cold. Neptune turned around as he gave a thumbs up to Double D.

"That wasn't too hard." Said Neptune.

"It's not a good idea to say something like that." Said Double D.

"Why?" Asked Neptune as Neptune was blasted to the ground by a bolt of blue energy. Neptune looked back up as he saw a highly trained White Fang ninja wearing advanced Atlas body armor and holding advanced close combat katanas.

"Because of that." Said Double D as the two ran into battle yet again with the warrior.

Eddy and Sun were fighting a few henchmen beating them all up and moving the fight to the top of a noodle building. Both of them took on the henchmen with no problem until two highly trained White Fang warriors with advanced technology like the one that Double D and Neptune fought, jumped to the top of the roof as well with their weapons drawn as they stared down the two students.

"Who are these guys?" Asked Eddy.

"I have no idea, but their going down!" Yelled Sun as he and Eddy jumped into battle fighting these warriors, Sun was using his bow staff to smash the joints and vital areas of his opponent with blinding speeds as Eddy used his Swordfish and the training given to him by Weiss to fight the heavily armored White Fang ninja with strong and firm strikes. But neither Eddy's or Sun were really causing any damage to them. They weren't flinching or showing any signs as weakness. It's like they were immune to pain. But as Sun was fighting with one of them, the warrior pulled out a grenade and tried to toss it at Eddy, but Sun was fast enough in time to smack the projectile away with his bow staff then quickly transform it into his nunchuck guns and shoot at the warrior. But the warrior showed little to no damage with his powerful armor.

"What types of armor and tech are these guys using?!" Yelled Sun as he dashed back into battle.

as Eddy still fought the highly skilled ninja warrior. That was until the warrior knocked Eddy through the roof and into the noodle shop. Eddy was still fighting the warrior as he looked over to see the old man who owned the shop shocked and scared.

"Oh, umm... Sorry buddy! Just call the school Beacon and they'll pay for everything!" Said Eddy as the warrior knocked Eddy back as he slammed against the wall. Eddy quickly shook his head and got rid of his dizziness as he turned around and grabbed a pan as he was about to bash it over the White Fang warriors head.

"No! No! No! No! Not my good pan!" Yelled the old man as he took the large pan from Eddy and gave him a tiny one instead. "Here use this one." Eddy looked at the tiny pan in annoyance as he tried his best to bash the warrior over his head with the tiny pan, until it broke. Eddy gave a nervous smile to the White Fang sword wielding warrior as he gave a nervous smile and said.

"Umm... You don't think we can work something out? Right?" Asked Eddy hopefully.

Back with Ed and the robot, they were slugging it out with one another, Ed using his mighty Flipper to smack the machine around while the man inside the mech used its titanium fists to block Ed's attacks and strike him in the face. That was until the mech managed to grab Ed by the face and force him to the ground. The White Fang member in the mech saw the lights of a train come down the tracks. As the train came speeding by the mech as he forced Ed's head to grind along the side of the speeding train.

"Die already human!" Yelled the leader in the mech as the train finally departed and the man slammed Ed against the ground by Ed's face. As he was continuing to grasp his hold on Ed's face tighter and tighter.

"When I'm finished with you, I'm going to go back to the serface and start killing each and everyone of your friends!" Yelled the leader as Ed started to growl.

"Oh... Now your going to fight back! Worthless human! You think you can stand up against me!? Who do you think you are?!" Asked the man from inside the suit as he let go of Ed's face and was about to stomp on his face with his robotic foot. But, Ed caught it and held it back.

"I AM ED! CHEESE AND MACORONI!" Yelled Ed as he kicked the mech so hard it sent it flying out of the subway and getting thrown though the road as he continued to fly. Still airborne he flew right though a building as it destroyed the outer wall of the building. A man sitting naked in a bath tub was on the third floor of the building as he was about to slide off and crash on the street.

"WHAT THE HELL!? NOT AGAIN! No! No! No! No! No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!"

 ** _(CRASH!)_**

"I really got to move somewhere else." Said the man sitting down naked on the street with the shattered remains of his bathtub scattered around him.

Back with the mech as he was thrown through the building, he fell into a electrical plant, flying though the wires and structure of the plant until he crashed into a power generator, heavily electrocuting the mech. Soon Ed came into the picture jumping in front of the electrocuted mech. But neither the suit or the man inside was fried, luckily the suit was immune to electrocution. The robot just charged at Ed. All Ed could do was try and block as best as he could as the mech was plowing Ed through the massive collapsed parts of the power plant. Until they got to the gate and smashed his way through it still pushing Ed. Ed finally stood his ground as he shoved the mech back and used his mighty Flipper to smack it around a little more.

With Baron Samedi he stood calmly in front of several of the White Fang members as they all had their weapons locked on him.

"Hey guys, how's your health plan in the White Fang?" Asked Baron as the armed terrorists started to fire.

"Fire! Fire! Fire!" Yelled one of the White Fang members as Baron quickly pulled out the blade from his Cain as he charged as the men.

"APARENTLY ITS GREAT!" Yelled Samedi as he slashed at the mens weapons, arms, ankles, and chests as many of them were tossed back. As many of the White Fang members were defeated, a White Fang member with his mask covering his entire face held a massive club with spikes in his hands. While Baron was distracted, the man charged into Baron.

The man swiped his massively powerful club at him, but Samedi sensed the attack dodged each attack as he used his thin blade to create a few incisions within the vulnerable parts of the terrorist. The man lunged forward and tried to bash the sly professors head in, but Samedi managed to dodge it and pull out a green tiny glass sphere as he crushed it into the man's eyeholes of his mask. Jumping back afterwards, Samedi had a deadly and hallucinogenic mix of difference substances in that capsule. As the man looked back at Samedi it could see three of them with blurry vision. The man whipped his eyes as best as he could as he let out a groan of pain and grasped his hands tighter around the base of his club as he charged into Baron. It charged back at the Huntsman and swung his club as best as he could to cut the man to pieces. But even with brute strength... he was still no match for this Hunter.

Baron managed to get his blade near enough to the creature's arm as he swung his blade and created a large incision. The man tried to swing at Samedi again but Samedi managed to get out of the way. The two stood there and starred at each other for a few moments as the man growled at Samedi. It made an ear piercing scream of fury as he charged at Baron once more. He swung his club, but luckily Samedi jumped out of the way and kicked the man sending him flying back.

Back with Ed and the mech, they continued to slug it out on the ravaged streets they were fighting on. Ed was covered in bruises and wounds as he was pushing along. Ed came in with a furious punch as he knocked the mech back, the mech retaliated with a powerful strike of his own. As the two continued to punch, dodge, and take attacks the White Fang member in the suit got ahold of Ed, holding him up by his shirt as he ran over to a building and literally started dragging Ed through it. Collapsing that part of the building. As the mech continued to drag Ed through the building he said.

After they made their way through the building, the mech, still holding up the badly hurt Ed by his collar. As this point Ed was so beaten and delirious that he couldn't defend himself. The man in the mech smiled as he raised up his fist as he was about to punch a hole through Ed's head.

"Time for you to die you worthless, filthy human!" Said the mech as he launched his metallic fist right into Ed's face. But as the fist was only inches away from colliding with Ed's face. the White Fang member was interrupted.

"Lieutenant." The voice came from the ear-bud in Faunus' ear. The man sighed in annoyance as he talked back into the communicator.

"Yes, sir?"

"Forget about these fools for now... You have a train to catch, take the rest of your forces and head your way over to the abandoned subway mine in the south east." Said Adam.

"Yes sir, on my way." Said Lieutenant as he looked back at Ed.

"I'll... Catch you for disert!" Said the Lieutenant in the mech as he threw Ed aside and yelled out. "Change of plans! We're going to the abandoned train station! Forget about your opponents and pull back! We have more important things we need to attend to!" Yelled the Lieutenant as he ran into one of the black cars that he and the rest of the White Fang members arrived in. They got in the cars and drove off as the Lieutenant in the mech and the three advanced White Fang warriors left their individual opponents as they leapt from the buildings following the black cars. Everyone reassembled including the Ed's, the professor, and Team SSSN.

"What was that all about?" Asked Scarlet.

"I don't know! Why would they leave in the middle of a battle like that?" Asked Double D.

"They mentioned a train and an abandoned subway mine, but the only abandoned subway near by is... Mountain Glenn..." Said Samedi. Team SSSN looked shocked while the Ed's were all confused.

"What do you mean?" Asked Ed.

"Mountain Glenn is a city that was overrun by Grimm, it's been abandoned for years. The subway leads to the city but it was blocked off to prevent the entrance of Grimm. Why would they-" Samedi was interrupted as he felt his Scroll vibrate in his pocket. As Samedi answered it he heard the voice of another Professor,

"Professor Baron Samedi?" Asked a fast talking voice over the scroll.

"Who is this? You sound familiar."

"This is Professor Oobleck! I heard word that you were to accompany Team EEE! Listen to what I have to say! The White Fang has taken control of a train with in Mountain Glenn tunnel and is heading into the City of Vale through the abandoned tunnel in pursuit of releasing countless dangerous Grimm into the city!" Said Oobleck quickly.

"Oobleck! The name was on the tip of my tongue! Where are you?" Asked Samedi.

"On top of the train at this very moment fighting off Paladins with a tiny corgi! Get to the tunnel now! If the train doesn't stop and the Grimm manage to get though, we need all the defense we can get! Got to go!" Said Oobleck as he hung up. Professor Samedi turned around to face all the young students.

"The White Fang are going to release Grimm into the City through the abandoned tunnel leading from the South East quadrant! We need to move!" Said Professor Samedi. The Ed's pirked up at this.

"Wait a second, Team RWBY is fighting on that train too! We need to help them!" Said Eddy.

"Exactly! Come with me! There's no time to lose!" Said Professor Samedi as the Ed's nodded and followed along with him. The four stopped walking as they noticed Team SSSN wasn't following along.

"You guys go on! First we need to take these White Fang guys to prison so they won't run off. When we're done with them we'll meet you there!" Said Neptune as Team EEE nodded as Ed, Edd, Eddy, and their Professor ran in the direction of the abandoned train station. Hoping that they won't be too late.

 **A/N: Like I said in the first chapter, some OC's are going to stay in the story. And Baron Samedi is one of them. Only three or four more reoccurring OC's will show up, but that's it. And the story will still primarily focus on RWBY and the Eds. Follow and favorite if you enjoyed, and don't hesitate to leave a review.**


	20. Termoil

**A/N: This takes place around during the events of 'No Breaks' and 'Breach'. I'd like to thank Lord Maximus for the idea of a old character that will be showing up at the end of the chapter. Enjoy.**

The Ed's and their dark Professor continued to speed down the streets and book it as fast as they could to get to the tunnel. They were just hoping that Salty Sam and his gang of monsters didn't get there. The group continued to run as fast as they could until Double D started to get a cramp.

"Agh! I got a cramp! I can't go on!" Said Double D.

"Don't pull this stuff right now!" Said Eddy.

"I'm sorry Eddy! *Pant* But I just can't go o-... Why thank you Ed!" Said Double D as Ed picked up Double D and put him on his shoulder.

"To the trains station buckos!" Said Ed as the four of them ran along. Finally after much running they made it to the abandoned train station. They stood in front of the metal covering on the tunnel cutting it off from the rest of the city.

"What now?" Asked Eddy.

"You three will do everything you can to make sure that train doesn't get into the city limits! Do whatever you can!" Said Professor Samedi.

"But what about you?" Asked Double D.

"I will keep an eye out for Salty Sam and if friends if they show up, make sure that train doesn't break through the blockade!" Said Samedi as he turned around and began to keep an eye out for Salty Sam and his gang.

"Alright! You heard the man Sockhead! Use your telekinesis to remove metal cover!" Said Eddy pointing at the blockade in front of the tunnel.

"You what?!" Asked Double D. "Have you gone completely out of your mind!?"

"No, just think of it Sockhead, how will we know when the train is coming unless we see when it's coming?" Asked Eddy. " Unless you can see through walls, I'd like to hear any other ideas you might have." Double D was about to speak, but nothing came out.

"...*Sigh* Fine." Said Double D as he raised up his hands and used his telekinesis to remove the large metal cover. Only to see a speeding train coming down the rails with some sort of ice construct on top of it.

"Look guys the train is coming!" Said Ed as he grabbed ahold of Eddy and Double D. "We got them now!" Said Ed as he pulled out a railroad sign, with Ed and Double D trying to escape from Ed's grasp.

 ** _(CRASH!)_**

Team EEE and Team RWBY were knocked out around the ruins of the blocked off tunnel as Grimm started pouring into the city. As everyone started to regain consciousness they looked around to see more Grimm pouring into the city with alarms blaring and people screaming. The Ed's and RWBY started to pick themselves off the ground and shake the dizziness away. The civilians scream as they attempt to flee the chaos. The Ed's and RWBY looked on in terror as it quickly turned to determination. They all got their weapons ready as they were about to fight.

"I'm guessing your guys mission was pretty crazy too?" Asked Eddy.

"What else is new?" Asked Ruby as the seven came charging into battle. As the group was about to take on the first Beowolf that arrived in front of them, it let out a vicious roar. As it was soon cut in half and fell down. Professor Samedi was standing behind the beast as he had his blade out and had his eyes close.

"One job... You had one job... But this is no time to for me to scold you right now! Get rid of many Grimm as you possibly can before they overwhelm us!" Said Samedi as he quickly turned around and charged at a group of Ursa's. The Ed's and RWBY soon got in a circle in the middle of the park and were surrounded by Grimm. Each one of them were holding their weapons in front of their faces as they glanced at one another and the Grimm that were surrounding them. Soon the King Taijitu unleashed a mighty roar, signaling the Grimm to attack.

Ruby plants Crescent Rose on the ground before kicking away the Grimm, Yang propels herself upwards, performing aerial bombardments with Ember Celica on the Grimm before three Giant Nevermores send her crashing to the ground. Blake slashes a Beowolf with Gambol Shroud before firing on the other approaching Grimm. Weiss slashes three Beowolves, before summoning a glyph to conjure up an ice blade. Yang, back on the ground, sends several cars flying towards the Grimm. Double D used his Magnifying Glass in it's original Magnifying Glass form and used his weapons to blast and destroy three Beowolves who lunged at him with 8,000 K burning blasts. Eddy used his SwordFish to speed at a Ursa and Beowolf using his SwordFish to stab the Ursa through the head, cut one of the Beowolves head off and used his sonic scream to blast the last one away. Ed fought ferociously with his Mighty Flipper to cut a few Beowolves in half and used the blunt side of his Flipper to send an Ursa flying back while screaming.

"Up your nose!"

As Ruby finishes slashing at a Grimm, she notices the King Taijitu ready for the attack, until she also sees Nora flying on her Magnhild hammer towards the King Taijitu, slamming it on the head and killing the beast.

"That was quite an entrance." Commented Double D.

"Nora smash!" Screamed Nora as she entered the fight as the rest of her Team showed up as well.

"Let's move!" Said Pyrrah as she and Ren ran into battle while Jaune tried to ready himself as best as he could, following along into battle.

"Okay, who's first?" Asked Jaune as a huge Ursa landed behind him and growled. Jaune hesitantly turned around to face the beast as he said.

"Oh-oh-okay, you're first, huh? Okay, no, that's fine. Totally fine, done this before, done this before... " Said Jaune hesitantly. After Pyrrah killed a few Grimm of her own, she looked over to watch Jaune facing the monster. With a mighty scream, Jaune slashes the Ursa several times before it falls. Pyrrha smiles, as she notices his improvement. A few feet from the fallen Ursa, Sun, Scarlet, Sage, and Neptune arrive, with Neptune and Sun flashing their badges.

"Nobody move! Junior detectives!" Said Sun.

"We have badges so you know it's official!" Said Neptune as Scarlet and Sage face palmed themselves.

"I can't believe we're on the same team with you guys..." Said Sage.

"Ditto." Said Scarlet as a fleet coming from the Atlesian Military, consisting of dropships deploying Atlesian Knight-200 units and the flagship of Ironwood arrives.

Sage and Scarlet reacted in shock looking up while Sun and Neptune react in awe of the fleet as Sun drops his badge to the floor. As Team RWBY and EEE looks up in the sky, an Ursa takes the opportunity to attack Ruby from behind. However, it is gunned down by a dropship's machine gun. As the robotic Knights deploy, they start gunning down the Grimm. Two of the Knights are stampeded on by a Boarbatusk, but a separate group of three Knights fire on an Ursa, and another Ursa has fallen from a Knight's punch. Cinder nods her head, signalling Mercury and Emerald to attack the Grimm as she walks off. As an Ursa receives the business end of Mercury's Boots, at least half a dozen assorted Grimm stand in front of Emerald. It turns out that Emeralds weapons are actually a pair of bladed, revolver shaped pistols firing Dust particle lasers at the Grimm. The Grimm pack learn this the hard way, when all but a single Ursa fall while charging at Emerald. Emerald quickly transforms her pistols into kopis blades, flipping and slashing at the rampaging Ursa to kill it. Out of the opening comes Zwei, followed by Dr. Oobleck in a damaged Atlesian Paladin-290.

An airship arrives, dropping off Team CFVY and Professor Professor Port. As Yatsuhashi is surrounded by a pack of Grimm, he swings his mighty greatsword on the ground, unleashing a shockwave. Velvet and Fox respectively kick and punch the Grimm, and Fox unleashes a combo of slashes and punches that make a spiked Ursa explode, impaling the nearby Grimm with its spikes.

"Never knew those guys were THAT strong." Commented Eddy as he flipped the head back on his SwordFish and blasted a red bolt of Dust at a Grimm.

"Nice hustle, Fox. Good job." Said Coco as she gives Fox a light pat on the butt. Yang looked over this in the heat of battle, she then walked over to Ed who was just finishing off a Grimm himself as she pats Ed lightly on the butt.

"Good work Big Ed." Said Yang as she jumped back into battle and Ed stood there blushing. Meanwhile Coco approaches a large Beowolf.

"You just destroyed my favorite clothing store." Said Coco as she spit on the ground. "Prepare to die." Coco, after swatting away its right hand, kicks the Beowolf in the crotch. She, as it falls to the ground and looks at her, leans down and slams her bag onto its head. She effortlessly swats away more Beowolves, and the rest of Team CFVY resume fighting. Velvet steps forward, about to open her box.

"Hey, come on, you just spent all the semester building that up. Don't waste it here." Said Coco to Velvet as Coco then transforms her handbag into a giant minigun, and starts firing and fighting, slaughtering the advancing horde of Grimm, including a Death Stalker and three Nevermores. Port, Samedi, and Oobleck regroup at the opening, nodding their heads. They fire their weapons at the approaching Grimm, while Professor Goodwitch mops up the remnants and immediately closes the opening with the power of telekinesis.

"Well, would you look at that. I believe that's everything." Said Double D looking around at all the Grimm corpses disintegrating.

"So... Does that mean we've won?" Asked Ruby.

"Ha, yeah. I think it does." Said Yang smiling as Ed started to dance and sing.

"Look at me, my victory dance. Shake it like you've got ants in your pants!" Said Ed as he tied up his legs and fell down. As he got back up he picked up Weiss, Blake, and Pyrrah and put them in the arms of Eddy, Double D, and Jaune who all blushed. "A B D, one two three, my butt's bigger than a small country! Alley-oop!" Ed leaps in the air and comes down, landing on his back and looking up to see everyone cheering. But as everyone was laughing, they heard a growl, looking over they saw a Beowolf still on the road growling.

"HOW DID WE MISS THAT?!" Asked Coco. As the Beowolf started to creep closer as it was about to lunge in at the unready students. It screamed in pain as a thin blade was thrust through the top of it's head, the beast fell down dead, but standing on top of the beast was Professor Baron Samedi. Samedi looked at everyone smiling as he polished his Lonbraj Lanmo and stuck it back into it's holder.

"I think everyone is already tired of fighting, so your welcome." Said Samedi smiling. But what he didn't see was that on the road a car carrier came driving in out of control with some left over Beowolves chasing it, as it headed straight towards Weiss. Weiss barely had any time to react as the huge truck was about to run her over. But Eddy was fast enough as he pushed Weiss out of the way. Eddy closed his eye's ready for the huge truck that was about to hit him. But luckily, the car carrier made a stop, stopping right in front of Eddy.

"Oh, that was- _**(CRASH!)**_ AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" A car that was on top of the car carrier came loose and fell on top of Eddy.

* * *

"Wait guys! I think he's waking up!" Said Ruby's voice as Eddy opened up his eyes to see everyone crowded around him.

"Eddy! You idiot! I'm so happy your okay!" Said Weiss as she hugged the still awakening Eddy.

"Aww, can I play with him Double D?" Asked Ed.

"Ed, don't touch!" Said Double D. As Weiss pulled away from Eddy, Eddy let out a groan of pain.

"Try not to move Eddy. You swallowed A LOT of motor oil." Said Yang.

"Oh... What just happened?" Asked Eddy as he tried to pick himself up. Seeing that he was covered in bandages in multiple areas of his body, he also looked over to see Roman Torchwick being escorted by Mercury and Emerald towards an Atlesian airship.

"Oh, I can't believe that you caught me, you've really taught me the error of my ways." Said Roman mockingly to an Atlesian Knight, who grabs him by the arm "He-hey, watch the hat!"

"Well umm, we won. All the Grimm have been cleared out, Roman has been captured, and you pushed Weiss out of the way of an out of control truck... But a car fell on you..." Said Ruby.

"Your very lucky too, you only had a few fractures and bruises. You were bleeding out a lot but luckily we put your blood back in just in time!" Said a medic as he packed up the rest of his things and was about to leave. Team's CAVY, RWBY, EEE, and SSSN were still crowded around Eddy while Professors Goodwitch, Oobleck, Port, and Samedi were watching the children smiling.

"Hmm... I think I like it here at Vale, there so much action. Mistral can get so boring, I believe I may work at Beacon. At least for a little while." Said Samedi smiling at the Ed's.

"Please stay away from Beacon, and more importantly... Stay away from me." Said Goodwitch.

"Happy to see you again too, Glynda." Replied Samedi.

* * *

 **Beacon Landing Platform:**

Team RWBY was sitting on the edge of the landing platform along with Zwei, looking into the sunset across the lake.

"Well, we did it." Said Yang.

"We did it." Said Blake.

"If we don't get extra credit for that, I'm gonna be seriously disappointed." Said Weiss.

"Weiss, a two-headed snake literally crushed a bakery. I wouldn't count on it." Said Yang.

"Now that's one thing I can get behind Weiss on." Said Eddy's voice, as all the girls turned around to see Ed, Edd, and Eddy walking up to them. As Eddy was still in bandages and was still hurt.

"You dunce! You shouldn't be out of bed like that! You need all the rest you can get to feel better!" Said Weiss getting up and walking over to Eddy.

"It's fine Weiss, I'll heal up in a few days and I'll be as good as new! Heck, once Ed dropped a house on me and I was better in no time!" Said Eddy as he started to laugh.

"Ha ha ha ha ha- Ow! It hurts to laugh." Said Eddy.

"Just get to bed you idiot! I don't wanna see you hurt!" Said Weiss.

"Yes well... How about we look on the bright side? We saved the day, didn't we?" Said Double D optimistically.

"But, I mean, we didn't solve everything. A lot of people were hurt, and we still don't even know why they did this, or who that mystery girl was." Said Ruby.

"Well, not every story has a neat and tidy ending." Said Yang.

"We might not have all the answers, but we do have a lot of dangerous people behind bars. And I think that's something we could be proud of." Said Double D.

"Yeah! And if anyone tries something like this again, we'll be there to stop them." Said Ruby getting up and pumping her fist in the air.

"I'm right with ya there on THAT red." Said Eddy as Ruby sat back down.

"Yay, teamwork, camaraderie, good guys, go team, alright, good job... So, what now?" Asked Yang as she lied back down.

"I suggest training for the tournament, but I guess we have that covered at this point." Said Weiss.

"Me and the boys can get cracking one last scam before sundown." Said Eddy as he picked himself back up with Weiss rolling her eyes.

"Didn't hear a word ya said Eddy!" Said Ed smiling.

"Count me in Eddy! After a day like today I can go for a little more normality!" Said Double D getting up.

"I guess some things never change." Sighed Weiss.

"Hey, you guys do you're thing, and we'll do our thing. See ya later!" Said Eddy as he, Double D, and Ed left. But not before Yang pulled Ed back and gave him one last kiss on the cheek, Ed then left along with his friends. Team RWBY was left sitting there alone yet again.

"So then..." Started off Blake

"Uhh... Time for bed?" Suggested Ruby.

"Please." Said Yang.

"Absolutely." Said Blake.

"Yes." Said Weiss.

"I'm going to sleep forever." Said Yang stretching. Team RWBY and Zwei then stand up and heads back towards Beacon's main campus.

* * *

 **Ironwood's Airship:**

"You brought this on yourself." Ironwood then walks toward a heavily guarded Roman in his holding cell, albeit without his signature hat.

"Leave us." Said Ironwood as the soldiers leave Ironwood alone, so that he can talk to Roman.

"I've been informed that so far you've refused to co-operate with the authorities." Said Ironwood.

"I know this might be hard to believe, General, but uh... I'm not the biggest fan of local law enforcement." Said Roman.

"How about the world's strongest military power?" Asked Ironwood

"Hmm.. first impressions... not great." Said Roman.

"I'm going to give you one chance. Who's really behind all this?" Asked Roman.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ironwood leans his ear toward him to hear his answer "You're looking at him." Said Roman.

"Hm.. Very well then." Ironwood starts walking away.

"What's the matter, General? I thought you wanted to talk." Said Roman mockingly.

"The council's given me custody over you for as long as I see fit. So you can make yourself comfortable. I can be sure that you'll have plenty of time to talk." Said Roman walking away.

"Oh, wonderful. Hehehe..." Laughed Roman as he sat in his cell.

* * *

 **Rooftop of a Building:**

Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury were all standing on top of a building to have a discreet talk.

"All in all, I call today a success." Said Cinder.

"Those stupid kids really made a mess of things." Said Emerald.

"Yeah. A lot of Faunus didn't make it out the tunnels. You still think the White Fang's gonna listen to us?" Asked Mercury.

"No, but they'll listen to me." Said Adam Taurus stepping forward.

 **A/N: If you like the story, follow, favorite, and leave a review.**


	21. Return of the Boomerang

**A/N: This takes place after the events of 'Breach' and before the events of 'Round One'. I'd as usual, like to give a big thanks to Lord Maximus for many parts and storyline of this chapter. And for those of you whose suggestions are in this chapter too but weren't named here, I'm sorry if I didn't name you. Enjoy.**

 **Beacon:** **  
**

It has been a day since that whole fiasco with the Grimm and the White Fang attacking. Everyone was already preparing for the Vytal Tournament. Buy unbeknownst to the innocent students of Beacon, the Boomerang that transformed the personalities of the Cul-De-Sac kids in Ed, Edd, and Eddy's universe was coming to Remnant.

The Ed's were all in the room, where Ed and Eddy were hanging out with Double D. All the while, Double D looked over the schematics of his portal and also a book regarding Dust as a power source, that would hopefully be a sufficient power source. "I hope this works."

"So what are we doing, Double D?" Eddy asked.

"Well Eddy, given the unique properties of Dust there is a very likely chance it can power the portal back to our world and possibly even stabilize it. We can travel back and forth between Earth and Remnant using the portal I made on both sides once a proper connection is forged. We could even show the girls and everyone here what life is like on Earth." Double D explained with a big smile. "Just think about it, Eddy. A chance for two worlds to share their culture."

"A chance to become rich and famous with our new powers!" Eddy said, rubbing his hands.

Double D sighed. "Of course. Always looking at the big picture, Eddy. But we should also focus on bringing some Earth items over for our friends, since it might be too early for the life of a celebrity."

"I suppose we could bring a few things back here too. Like a few fancy tunes for Weiss." Eddy admitted. "I know she's in to classical stuff."

"I plan to bring over a few books that I know Blake would love to read... Along with Ren and Pyrrah. Of course." Double D agreed.

"And some comics and movies for Yang and Ruby! Horror! Sci-Fi! And Superhero movies!" Ed added. "And some of my Mom's pancakes for Nora!"

"It's amazing how we made such great friends here in the short time we've been present." Double D chuckled as he held up the remote. "Well, let's see if it works."  
Double D pressed the power button and the Eds watched as Double D's new portal slowly activated and created a portal that showed their home world. "It's working!"

However the portal began to short out, the limited Dust Double D had used already being used up. "Oh dear!"

"What's going on?" Eddy asked as Double D tried adjusting the power levels.

"I don't have enough Dust to keep the portal running." Double D as he began turning off the portal. "I'll have to see if we can get some more."

While the Eds were distracted with the failure of the portal... something flew out of the portal, past the Eds who didn't notice and out of the portal room through an open window. With that the Ed's left, walking over to the city of Vale to get what they need. What the Ed's didn't know was that all sorts of shenanigans were about to unravel, and this time, it won't be the Ed's fault.

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard:**

Coco adjusted her hat as she walked through the courtyard with Velvet next to her, smiling at the great sunny day. And the fact that she had just come back with a brand new outfit and matching shoes. "Nothing says a good day then a new number for a new mission. Velvet, today I get to try my new-OUCH!"

Velvet gasped as Coco was knocked over by something that flew and hit her in the head. "Coco, are you okay?" Asked Velvet concerned.

Coco cried out as her body shifted several times before straightening out and Coco sat out, trembling badly. "V-V-Vel-vet?"

"Coco, are you alright?" Velvet looked at Coco's back and saw a boomerang sticking out of her shirt. "Coco?"

"AH!" Coco jumped and looked around, trembling bad. "What am I doing out here? There's germs everywhere! This is unsanitary! I got to hide!"

Velvet watched in shock and confusion as Coco ran off, passing the Eds as they headed for the gate, planning to buy some more Dust.

"Was that Coco?" Eddy asked. "Someone's in a hurry."

"I wonder what she's running from." Asked Ed.

* * *

 _Later on..._

Velvet, Fox, and Yatsuhashi were walking down the dorm hallways. The Team couldn't find their team leader ever since she ran off and couldn't be found.

"I'm really worried about Coco you guys, she's been acting really weird lately... and I couldn't find her anywhere. I think she went to the dorm." Said Velvet as they made it to Team CFVY's dorm. Fox merely nodded as Yatsuhashi spoke up.

"Acting 'weird' as in...?" The three stopped walking as they made it to their dorm. Which was covered in plastic and had yellow caution tape wrapped around it.

"Weird as in that." Said Velvet pointing to the door as the group walked up to the door and slowly opened it up. Only to see the entire room covered in plastic, with Coco standing there in a biohazard suit spraying the air to decontaminate it... as she spoke the same words over and over...

"FILTHY! FILTHY! FILTHY! FILTHY! GERMS! GERMS! EVERYWHERE! MUST GET THEM BEFORE THEY GET ME!"

The rest of Team FVY stood there awkwardly, as Velvet tried to clear her throat. Coco turned her head at lightning speeds to look at the rest of her Team.

"Umm... Coco... Are you okay?" Asked Velvet.

"YOUR ALL CONTAMINATED!" Yelled Coco as she ran up to her three Teammates and threw a mysterious powder on them.

"AH! Coco, what is this stuff?" Asked Yatsuhashi.

"Delousing powder! Everyone from the outside world is FILTHY! It's also going to burn like hell in thirty seconds." Said Coco as she closed the door and started locking all the new locks that were installed.

 _(CLICK!)_

(CLICK!)

(CLICK!)

(CLICK!)

"Coco, what's going on? Why is every surface of the room covered in plastic?" Asked Velvet.

"The world's a dirty, dirty, dirty place! And I'm just protecting us from all the deadly germs and bacteria of the world! Come on and help me get rid off all my contaminated clothes!" Said Coco grabbing a arm full of her clothes and throwing them out the window into a pile of burning clothes.

"By the way it's been thirty seconds." Said Coco turning to face her Teammates, who stood there for a second with no emotion... Until they fell on the ground and screamed in pain.

As Coco continued to throw her designer clothes out the window and into the bonfire, Velvet worked through the pain of the delousing powder and walked up to Coco.

"Coco, why are you throwing out all of your super expensive clothes!?"

"Germs! All germs must be purged! Including- *Gasp*!" Coco immediately reached into her biohazard suit and pulled out the Boomerang that hit her earlier.

"Including this!" Yelled Coco as she tossed the Boomerang out the window. She stood there for another minute, silent. As she looked around the room and looked at herself.

With a very confused expression on her face, she looked over to the rest of her Teammates. Velvet standing in front of her concerned, and Yatsuhashi and Fox rolling on the ground in pain.

"What just happened?! Why is the room covered in plastic!? and- OH MY OUM! MY DESIGNER CLOTHES! THEY'RE BURNING! HOLD ON BABIES! I'M COMING!" Yelled Coco jumping out of the window.

"ME AND FOX ARE BURNING TOO! THANKS FOR HELPING US OUT FIRST OVER YOUR STUPID CLOTHES!" Yelled Yatsuhashi still on the ground along with Fox. Velvet just stood there, not knowing what to do next.

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard:**

Ruby was happily frolicking along innocently, until she looked down on the ground and saw a Boomerang on the paved foot path.

"Ohh! A Boomerang!" Said Ruby happily as she bent down and picked up the Boomerang.

* * *

Team WBY were sitting in their bedroom, each one doing their own thing. Weiss studying, lying on her bed, Yang was reading one of the comic books given to her by Ed, and Blake was reading one of the books given to her by Double D, a book called Pride and Prejudice. They were all doing their activities until the door was kicked open

Shocking all the girls as they looked up.

"Ruby?" Yang asked, seeing the ticked off look on her sister's face.

"WE'RE TWO MINUTES LATE FOR TRAINING! IF YOU GUYS ARE DONE OBSESSING OVER YOUR BOYFRIENDS AND WANT TO DO SOME ACTUAL TRAINING... MEET ME IN THE SPARRING ROOM!" Ruby shouted, slamming the door and leaving her teammates starting at the door in shock.

"Did... someone tamper with Crescent Rose or something?" Weiss asked out loud, trying to make sense of what she just saw.

"MOVE IT LADIES!" Ruby's voice said from down the hall.

Ruby then dragged her Team to Beacon's Dojo area. Weiss, Blake, and Yang were standing in a line wearing gi's along with Ruby who was holding the Boomerang and was pacing back and forth in front of her teammates.

"I don't know about this Ruby." Said Blake.

"THERE IS NO FEAR IN THIS DOJO!" Yelled Ruby still pacing.

"Ruby, we don't even know what a Dojo is." Said Weiss.

"THERE IS NO MERCY IN THIS DOJO!" Yelled Ruby once more.

"Ruby, why don't you just take it down a notch?" Asked Yang stepping forward.

"NO MERCY!" Yelled Ruby as she flipped Yang over knocking her out, kicked Weiss in the face knocking her out, and punched Blake in the face. As all the girls were knocked out, Ruby stood there for another second, as she walked out. Throughout the remaining thirty minutes of the day, Ruby was dragging her Team all around, forcing them to do more... Extreme activities.

"All right, we're gonna do it once more!" Said Ruby as everyone moans in agony "And this time, NO MISTAKES! ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!" Said Ruby as Blake began to play the piano and Ruby, Yang, and Weiss started to perform a synchronized dance.

 _"Good mornin', good mornin'!"_

 _"It's great to stay up late!"_ Sang Blake.

 _"Good mornin', good mornin', to you!"_ Ruby sits on Weiss' lap as Yang continues dancing.

 _"When the band, begins to play, The stars were shinin' bright!"_ Sang Yang.

 _"But now the milkman's on his way, It's too late to say good night!"_ Sang Weiss.

"SO SAY GOOD MORNIN'!" Yelled Ruby at Weiss.

 _"AHH! Good mornin'! Sunbeams will soon smile through!"_ Sang Weiss as she continued to dance and sob.

 _"Good mornin', good mornin', to you!"_ The girls sang synchronized as the dance and the song ends, but Jaune pops out from the door near by and continues by himself.  
 _  
"Nothin' could be grander than to be in Vacuo! In the mornin', in the mor_... Oh, I'm sorry, I thought we were still going." Said Jaune.

Later on Ruby, began to implement even more... Extreme training methods.

"Okay, here we go. This, even a wimp like you can handle this one Yang! All we have to do is WACK each other with these giant q tips, and whoever knocks the other one down wins!" Said Ruby with her and Yang standing in front of one another holding giant q tips.

"READY?!" Asked Ruby holding the end of the massive q tip over her head.

"Umm, Ruby, are you sure we should be doing this from up here?" Asked Yang, scared looking down.

"GO!" Said Ruby as she knocked Yang down. It wouldn't be so bad... if they weren't on top of a fifty story building.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!" (CRASH!)

 _(BEEP!) (BEEP!)_ "Get off my car, FOOL!" Yang fell on top of some guys car.

"NEXT!" Commanded Ruby as Blake and Weiss were standing on the side, terrified.

"Weiss, I just realized something." Said Blake.

"And what's that, Blake?" Asked Weiss equally as terrified.

"I'm afraid to die..." Said Blake.

"MOVE IT, GIRLS!" Yelled Ruby.

"Help me..." Said Blake walking forward to meet her doom.

 _Ten minutes later... After bringing Yang, Weiss, and Blake from the ER..._

Ruby was standing in front of an empty field, taking in a breath of fresh air as her teammates stood behind her, wearing bandages and covered in bruises.

"Take in that fresh air!" Said Ruby taking in a breath of fresh air. "Isn't it beautiful...?"

"I hesitate to ask, but what death trap have you comprised for us this time, Ruby?" Asked Weiss.

"Nothing much really... BUT FIND THE HAY IN THE NEEDLE STACK!" Said Ruby, holding up the Boomerang that she's been carrying around, and points with it to a stack of needles nearby. WBY all gave out expressions of fear and terror.

"But we gotta go in there... ONLY in our bathing suits! Or underwear!" Said Ruby as she tore off her clothing revealing a red one piece bathing suit. She turned back to the girls with her hands on her hips with a big smile.

Weiss fainted, Blake was shaking in fear, and Yang tried her best to put on a brave face.

"So... This is how I die?..." Asked Blake, absolutely terrified.

"Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry." Said Yang, under her breath.

"HAHAHA! WHAT!? ARE YOU GIRLS SCARED OF A FEW NEEDLES!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HUNTRESSES!" Yelled Ruby as she walked forward. Not seeing the root sticking out of the ground that she was walking towards.

"IF YOU DON'T GO IN THAT STACK OF NEEDLES YOURSELVES... I WILL DRAG YOU MAGGOTS KICKING AND SCREAMING UNTIL I MAKE REAL HUNTRESSES OUT OF YO- UGH!' But Ruby wasn't able to finish her sentence as she tripped on the root and fell face first into the ground. Loosing her grip on the boomerang as it flew off.

As Ruby was snapped out of it, she pushed herself back up and looked around. Confused.

"What just happened?" Asked Ruby as she stood back up. Her expression only turned more confused as she saw a fainted Weiss, a shivering Blake, and a hyperventilating Yang.

"Guys!? What happened? Why are we out doors? And why does my clothes feel different?" Asked Ruby, as she looked down and she blushed as she covered herself. "AND WHY AM I IN MY BATHING SUIT?!" As Ruby asked this the Boomerang continued flying over Beacon, until it crashed into the window of Professor Port's class.

"Very good presentation, next up is Team JNPR." Said Professor Port as the other students who presented their assignment in front of the class left, now it was Team JNPR's turn. Nora was very nervous about this because she did little to no research. And she already told her Teammates that she already did all the research that they needed. As Nora and JNPR made their way in front of the class. Nora was about to speak but was hit in the head by something that came flying through the window.

"Ouch!"

"Miss Valkyrie! Are you okay?" Asked Port as Nora picked herself up, holding the thing that his her in her hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just got hit in the head with this stupid whatamajigger!" Said Nora holding up the Boomerang in her hand. As she started to twitch.

* * *

 _Later..._

Team RWBY walked around the halls of the school as they started to discuss what happened to Ruby.

"So wait, I forced you guys into a song and dance number?" Asked Ruby trying to absorb what her Teammates told her.

"Yes." Said Blake.

"And I knocked Yang off of a fifty story building with a giant q tip?" Asked Ruby.

"And I still got the bruises from that... little sis." Said Yang as she pulled her shoulder down, emulating a loud cracking noise, and rubbed it.

"Man, that is weird..." Said Ruby.

"Super weird." Said Weiss as they walked past Professor Ports room. But all halted as they took a few steps back and peered into the room.

"And thus, the Great War ended and peace was formed between our kingdoms." Nora said, holding up the Boomerang in one hand while wearing glasses over her eyes like a Professor.

"This is just too weird." Yang said, seeing how crazy her sister and everyone had been acting all day. "I'm starting to think this is some crazy Ed scheme that they forgot to tell us about."

"Where are they anyway?" Weiss asked.

"They went to get some more Dust for Double D's machine." Blake answered. "I really don't think they would do something this crazy."

Weiss looked at Nora and noticed the Boomerang in her hand. "Hey, I saw Ruby with that Boomerang when she was mad earlier."

"Well, how about we wait till after class and ask them?" Suggested Blake. As the class ended, all the students began to leave along with Team JNPR with Nora walking in front of them confidently wearing those glasses over her eyes, has a book on the Great War under one arm, and had the Boomerang in her other hand.

"That was unbelievable Nora, how did you do it?" Asked Pyrrah amazed at her teammate.

"It was never a matter of how, only having a clear mind and memory of previous studies in our prior classes." Said Nora.

"You never acted this way before, Nora." Observed Ren with a worried expression. "Are you ill?"

"Of course not, Ren! I've never felt better! My mind used to be a hailstorm of thunder, pancakes, and coffee... But now, I can see everything clearly! But, to answer your question, I must provide my hypothesis first. Perhaps my hormonal imbalance or puberty, have unclogged my-"

"Hey, Nora! what's up with the new glasses?" Asked Yang as she and the rest of Team RWBY stepped forward.

"Hey, did you just hear? Professor Port is giving Team JNPR an A+ on the assignment! All thanks to Nora." Said Jaune, happily gesturing to the team brawler.

"Yeah, we did, but haven't you guys noticed how weird everyone's been acting today?" Asked Ruby.

"Yeah, Coco almost burned to death trying to save her clothes, and-" Pyrrah was interrupted.

"Ruby acted crazy." Said Weiss.

"And no... this." Said Yang gesturing to Nora.

"What? Acting weird? Preposterous!" Said Nora.

"Rhinoceros?" Asked Ruby.

"That's an animal." Said Blake.

"Hippopotamus?" Asked Ruby.

"That's an animal too." Said Yang.

"Honestly now, do you believe that everyone acting a little different because of some magical spell? HAHAHAHAHAHA! Laughed Nora with an intelligent aura about it, as she adjusted her glasses.

"Hmm... Maybe... it has to do with the Boomerang that she's carrying." Suggested Jaune, pointing to the Boomerang in Nora's hand.

"That would explain everyone's sudden change in behavior." Said Pyrrha.

"Huh, let me see that Boomerang." Said Jaune as he took to Boomerang out of Nora's hand. Nora stood there in a paused state for a second, until Ren tapped Nora on the shoulder and asked.

"Umm... Nora, are you okay?"

"...REN!" Cheered Nora as she turned around and hugged Ren.

"She's back." Said Ren as Jaune twitched.

"What's Jaune twitching about?" Asked Yang. Jaune instantly straightened up as he looked around at everyone, with a fake brown mustache on his face. Jaune then  
jumped back as if he never saw any of them before as he jumped back, pulled out his sword, and aimed his blade at Ruby's face.

"¿quién eres tú? ¿Son amigos? ¿O enemigos?"

"Who are you? Are you friends? Or enemies?"

Asked a newly Spanish version of Jaune.

"Oh, Uhh... Amigos! We're all Amigos!" Said Ruby, trying her best to not be killed.

""Muy bien entonces, mis nuevos amigos." Says Spanish Jaune as he walks up to Ruby and kisses her on both of her cheeks, then pats her right cheek. "Muy bien entonces, mis nuevos amigos, felices de ver a aliados tan confiables que me rodean. Ahora ... ¿Alguien ha visto mi guitarra?"

"very well then, my new friends. Happy to see such trustworthy allies surrounding me. Now... has anyone seen my guitar?"

"...What just happened to Jaune?" Asked Ruby in a shocked state.

"I think I like this Jaune! He seems much more confident!" Said Nora.

"Oh, come on, he's the same old Jaune! He just speaks a different language now. And wears a fake mustache." Said Weiss crossing her arms.

"¡Lo encontré!" Said Spanish Jaune as he took out a guitar from nowhere and started playing the first notes 'El Porompompero' flawlessly.

"... Are you sure about that?" Asked Yang turning to Weiss who had her mouth hanging open in shock, along with everyone else. Pyrrha grew a concerned expression as she stepped forward and reached out her hand.

"Umm... Jaune? Do you understand what I'm saying?" Asked Pyrrah, the second Jaune saw her he dropped his guitar and starred at her in shock. He then sped over to her and starred at her, face full of awe.

"Uhh..." Was all Pyrrha could say, blushing. Jaune then fell on his knees as he grabbed ahold of Pyrrha's hands gently with his own as he started to speak.

"Cuerpo de mujer, blancas colinas, muslos blancos,  
Te pareces al mundo en tu actitud de entrega.  
Mi cuerpo de labriego salvaje te socava  
Y hace saltar el hijo del fondo de la tierra.  
Fui solo como un túnel. De mí huían los pájaros  
Y en mí la noche entraba su invasión poderosa.  
Para sobrevivirme te forjé como un arma,  
Como una flecha en mi arco, como una piedra en mi honda.  
Pero cae la hora de la venganza, y te amo.  
Cuerpo de piel, de musgo, de leche ávida y firme.  
Ah los vasos del pecho! Ah los ojos de ausencia!  
Ah las rosas del pubis! Ah tu voz lenta y triste!  
Cuerpo de mujer mía, persistiré en tu gracia.  
Mi sed, mi ansia sin límite, mi camino indeciso!  
Oscuros cauces donde la sed eterna sigue,  
Y la fatiga sigue, y el dolor infinito."

"Body of woman, white hills, white thighs,  
You look like the world in your attitude of surrender.  
My body of savage farmer dulls you  
And makes the son jump from the bottom of the earth.  
I was just like a tunnel. From me the birds fled  
And in the night came his powerful invasion.  
To survive I forged you as a weapon,  
Like an arrow in my bow, like a stone in my sling.  
But the hour of revenge falls, and I love you.  
Body of skin, moss, avid and firm milk. Ah the chest cups!  
Ah the eyes of absence! Ah, the pubic roses! Ah your slow and sad voice!  
Body of my woman, I will persist in your grace.  
My thirst, my anxiety without limit, my way undecided!  
Dark channels where the eternal thirst follows,  
And the fatigue follows, and the pain infinite."

Pyrrha was in a complete state of confusion, not knowing how she should respond. But he seemed so passionate, but the straw that broke the camel's back was when Jaune kissed Pyrrha's hand, causing her to blush furiously. But before any member of either of the teams could react, Jaune grabbed Pyrrha's hand and spun her around in the middle of an empty area. Pyrrah stood there awkwardly as a spotlight shined down on her, from nowhere up above. Jaune came in and started to dance around her very expertly and heavily Spanish influenced way as Jaune grabbed ahold of Pyrrha and started to dance with her.

"Ohh! Jaune!" Giggled Pyrrha as Jaune started to do the Mambo with her with no flaws in his movement and moving more confidently then he ever moved before. Jaune was about to do more complex and impressive dance moves with Pyrrah, he couldn't do it while holding the Boomerang.

"Aqui, ten esto." Said Jaune as he handed the Boomerang over to Blake.

"Here, hold this."

The second Jaune lost physical contact with the Boomerang... he immediately remembered who he was as the Spanish music died down, he lost his confident stature, and his mustache fell to the ground. With a confused goofy expression on his face.

"Umm... Pyrrah?" Asked Jaune, blushing, looking down at her.

"Yes...?" Asked Pyrrah still smiling and blushing.

"What... Just... Happened?" Asked Jaune.

"You started dancing with me... And speaking another language..." Said Pyrrah.

"Oh..." Said Jaune. But everyone turned to Blake as they saw her twitch. Blake just stood there for another minute silent, until she turned around, screamed 'Who-  
hoo!' and ran down the hallway. In the direction of the Library. RWY and JNPR feared what was going to happen next.

* * *

 **Library:**

As the two Teams made their way to the library, they peered inside to see Blake holding up the Boomerang, laughing wildly as she sits on a defeated Cardin. "Come boys, it's time to party! Who's next?!"

As everyone looked around they saw that the entire library with neon lights all around them, people dancing, huge sound speakers with music playing, streamers, balloons, books scattered around everywhere, and tables filled with snacks and beer.

The two Team's had their mouth hanging open, except for Nora and Yang who were smiling.

"I like this new Blake!" Said Yang.

"YANG!" Yelled Weiss. As Blake noticed them and ran over to them.

"What's up guys? You like the party I just started?" Asked Blake still laughing wildly with the Boomerang in her hand.

"You were out of our sights for FIVE MINUTES! How can you do ALL THIS in FIVE MINUTES?!" Asked Weiss.

"Get to know me guys, this is the new and improved Blake your looking at right here! Now how about we stop JUST standing around, AND PARTY!? WHO-HOO!" Said Blake laughing as she ran back onto the dance floor were it was previously a quiet place for people to read. Yang and Nora ran onto the dance floor and started dancing.

"... In all honestly, at times like this I'm glad Ruby is our leader instead of Yang." Said Weiss.

On the dance floor everyone was dancing and having a good old time, Yang was having fun dancing until Blake pulled her aside and held her Scroll out in front of her.

"Hey Yang! I need you to take a picture of me to send to Double D!" Said Blake handing the Scroll over to her friend.

"Alright Blake, stand still and I'll take the picture." Said Yang as she held up the Scroll and aimed it at Blake.

"Say cheese!" Said Yang as Blake pulled her shirt up with no bra mind you, and stood in front of the Scroll.

"CHEESE!" Said Blake as Yang took the picture before she could truly react. "Thanks girlfriend!" Said Blake as Yang stood there in a bit of shock. The two Team's decided it was time to get into the Library, shut down the party, and clean everything up and do it before a teacher shows up and sees. As the gang made it to Blake they started to shout at her over the loud music.

"BLAKE YOU NEED TO SHUT THIS PARTY DOWN NOW!" Yelled Weiss.

"DON'T BE SUCH A STICK IN THE MUD GUYS! IT'S A PARTY! LET LOOSE!" Said Blake.

"BLAKE! WEISS IS RIGHT! YOU NEED TO SHUT THIS PARTY DOWN!" Said Ruby.

"Guys! We need the beer hose!" Said Blake as the guys behind her cheered as they grabbed something connected to some sort of keg and brought it over to Blake.

"Wait Wh-" Before Weiss could finish a powerful stream of beer shot Weiss back and on to the ground. Blake was walking over to her holding a hose in her hand and blasting beer into Weiss' mouth. As Weiss was choking Blake started to speak.

"Weiss! Weiss! Breathe through your nose! Breathe through your no- There ya go, there ya go." Said Blake as Weiss was doing as Blake said and started to drink from the hose.

"Wait, why am I holding this thing?" Asked Blake holding the Boomerang then tossed it out the door to the library. Just as Blake did that she was snapped out of it.

"What the- What's going on? AND WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LIBRARY!?" Yelled Blake, dropping the hose and looking around with shock, confusion, and panic in her voice.

* * *

 **RWBY Dorm:**

All the girls were sitting on their beds, all of them trying to figure out what's going on and how to stop it. It was like this until.

 _(BAM!)_

Coco kicked open the door to Team RWBY's dorm with her purse in her hand. "WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"Coco?!" Ruby jumped back in shock. "What are you-"

"I just threw out all my brand new clothes and burned the rest and I can't remember doing it! And I know that all the craziness that happens here is usually because of the Eds so where they?!" Coco transformed her purse into its gatling gun mode. "What did they do?!"

"Coco, they're not here! They just went out in town to get some Dust for Double D's machine!" Blake quickly said, trying to calm Coco down. "Why would they do something like that?"

Coco changed her gun back into her purse. "How should I know?! They usually cause all the craziness around here."

"But Coco, they were working on Double D's machine all morning." Ruby pointed out.

"Ya think Eddy ordered another hypnodisk?" Yang asked.

"After Goodwitch confiscated the last one and threatened us all with an entire year of school chores if it ever happened again? Not even Eddy is that crazy." Weiss pointed out.

"Fine." Coco pointed at Ruby. "But they better not be the reason I have to shop for a whole new wardrobe or I'll make them wish they landed in a nest of Grimm the day they got here." Said Coco spitefully as she walked out.

"... We are going to make her pay for a new door right?" Asked Weiss.

"Weiss, that's not the prime concern for now! We gotta find what's making everyone go crazy!" Said Ruby as something flew through the window and hit Weiss in the head.

"Ow! I'm really starting to hate slapstick!" Said Weiss as she picked up the Boomerang that just hit her in the head, she started to twitch. At this point, Team RWBY knew that the twitching was connected to the personality changes. But somehow didn't connect that the Boomerang was the thing CAUSING the personality changes.

"Study, study, study? Do this, do that. Go over here, stop this. Why?" Weiss sighed as she used the Boomerang as a fan while walking over too and sitting on the lounge chair, relaxing. "Why not just take a few minutes and just relax?"

Yang, Blake, and Ruby gasped as Weiss removed all her clothes except her undergarments, throwing her white dress at Ruby's face.

"Ohh... I feel so relaxed!" Said Weiss as she started to lean against the wall. Blake and Ruby looked on in shock and horror while Yang could barely contain her laughter.

"... This isn't right!" Ruby said panicked.

"Oh yes... I need some fresh air!" Said Weiss as she dashed by her teammates and jumped out the window, landing in the Courtyard. And running in her undergarments.

"Whoo-Hoo! Look at her go!" Said Yang laughing.

"Come on guys! We need to catch her and stop her!" Said Ruby as she jumped out of the window as well with her two team mates following along. Weiss stood in the middle of the Courtyard leaning on a street lamp near by, sweating and relaxing. Students all around could see her, boys were drooling while the girls were covering their eyes and yelling at her to put her clothes on. Just as RBY made it there they saw Weiss who had her Scroll out and began to take pictures of herself.

"Weiss! What are you doing?!" Yelled Blake.

"I'm just relaxing girls! Yeah... Right on!" Said Weiss leaning on the pole further and making sexual noises.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Yelled Ruby as she dashed over to Weiss snatching the Boomerang away.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" As Weiss snapped out of it and looked down at herself.

"AAAAHHHHH! WHAT IN OUM'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE!? I'M NAKED!" Yelled Weiss while blushing crimson red, looking all around her to see everyone starring at her.

"Not quite yourself there, huh, Miss Elegant?" Asked Yang walking over to Weiss and elbowing her. Ruby then changed back into her alternate personality, as she turned around and yelled out at her friends.

"WHAT ARE YOU MAGETS GOING HERE! WEISS! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON NOW! WE'RE GONNA GO FLY FISHING! AND WHY AM I HOLDING THIS STUPID BOOMERANG!?" Yelled Ruby as she tossed the Boomerang away to search for it's next vicim.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO US?!" Yelled Weiss.

* * *

 **City of Vale:**

Neo was skipping down the street with the Boomerang in one hand and ice cream in another, dancing past anyone walking down the street who gives her odd looks. She even danced past the Ed's who do not notice her on account of reading a message from Ruby on Double D's scroll.

"What's up?" Eddy asked.

"Well Ruby claims that everyone at the school have been acting...odd." Double D answered hesitantly.

"Odd as in?" Eddy asked for more clarification.

"Coco locked herself in her team's dorm and washed it over twice and burned almost all her clothes because she thought they had germs, Nora did Team JNPR's entire history report and got an A+, Jaune became a passionate Spanish dancer, guitar player, and Casanova, Ruby threatened almost everyone around her, Blake tried throwing a massive party in the library, and Weiss..." Double D blushed and trailed off. "Something weird is going on."

"What about Weiss?" Eddy looked at the scroll and saw a picture that Weiss had sent of herself and blushed. "Holy!"

"Oh, look! I got a message from Blake!" Said Double D as she pulled up the picture that Blake sent him... Only to see Blake's double d's...

"Oh my goodness!" Yelled Double D blushing as he dropped his Scroll on the floor.

* * *

 **Beacon:  
**  
The Ed's sped back over to Beacon as fast as they could, they knew what was happening. It happened to them years before knowing, what was happening all to well.

"We need find that stupid boomerang and throw it away before anyone else gets ahold of it!" Said Eddy.

"EDDY! There is no proof that it was a Boomerang! It's not magic! It's wood!" Yelled Double D.

"Oh! Okay then! Then please explain to me why years ago we were found nailed to a tree branch with a Boomerang! Me wearing a dress! Ed wearing glasses! And YOU NAKED! And the worst part is that it was NAZZ who rescued us!" Said Eddy as they made their way into the school.

"THANK YOU FOR BRINGING UP THAT EMBARRASSING MEMORY EDDY!" Yelled Double D.

"I'M NOT IN MY HAPPY PLACE GUYS!" Said Ed as the gang finally made it to the Beacon Courtyard. Only to see a huge group of people gathered around Team RWBY, Yang, Blake, and Ruby were all standing around what looked like to be Weiss. But all they could see was the top of her white hair.

"Ladies! We made it! What's wrong?" Asked Double D as the Ed's ran in front of them.

"So you guys DO have something to do with this!" Said Ruby.

"We'll talk about that later! What's wrong with Weiss?" Asked Eddy, as the girls departed to show Weiss standing there in her undergarments. Eddy stood there and blushed heavily while Double D covered his eyes and Ed's eye's.

"TAKE A PICTURE IT'LL LAST LONGER!" Said Weiss covering herself as best as she could.

"You already did." Said Yang.

"Shut up!" Yelled Weiss.

"Wow, you really work out." Said Eddy.

"SHUT UP!" Said Weiss.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW EMBARRASSING IT IS TO TAKE ALL YOUR CLOTHES OFF IN PUBLIC WITH CROWDS OF PERVERTS COMING FROM ALL AROUND TO STAIR AS YOUR HALF NAKED BODY!?" Yelled Weiss.

"I actually do." Said Double D.

"Calm down! Were any of you girls holding a Boomerang at any time?" Asked Eddy as he took of his shirt and gave it to Weiss.

"Take this!" Said Eddy as Weiss begrudgingly took Eddy's shirt and put it on to cover her 80% naked form.

"Yeah, everyone who was holding-... I'm such an idiot!" Said Ruby.

"EVERYONE! THAT IS JUST A PIECE OF WOOD! IT HAS NO SUPERNATURAL POWERS!" Yelled Double D.

"Say that all you want Sockhead! But we gotta get rid of that Boomerang before-"

"Here it comes now, Eddy!"

"Ed, what are you-" Eddy looked over to see Ed running forward with his finger pointed in the air. As a Boomerang came out of the sky and hit Ed forcing him back.

"Wait, is that the- Uph!" Eddy was hit next.

"Why do these things always happen to us- Ugh!" Double D was hit by it next as it shot into a tree holding.

"Are... They going to be alright?" Asked Blake as Ed twitched, followed by Double D, then by Eddy.

"What an inane, inchoate, and inefficacious journey this has been. Yet again." Said Ed, now intelligent wearing glasses.

"Hey, Ed's acting like how Nora did when she was holding the Boomerang." Said Blake.

"Huh, neat. I wonder what kind of... ED-ucation he received!" Said Yang as everyone groaned in annoyance.

"Puns are the result of ones own sterile creative process to compose a indisputable wisecracks to compel amusement upon others." Said Ed as Yang and everyone else just stared at him for a second in total surprise.

"... Did he just insult me?" Asked Yang as she whispered to Weiss.

"Yes."

"Thought so..." Said Yang.

"Oh no! That mean man has Casey Jr.!" Yelled Eddy looking over at a man who was just passing by, carrying a case in his hand. Eddy now being motherly.

"Mommy's here, Sweety! Don't cry!" Said Eddy as Yang began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Is Eddy acting... MOTHERLY?" Asked Weiss with a confused look on her face.

"And... He also thinks that suit case is his baby..." Said Blake.

"Chill bro, I'm gettin' the need to feel the breeze between my knees..." Said Double D as he took all his clothes off... IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE CROWD TO GATHERED AROUND ORIGINALLY TO LOOK AT WEISS.

"That's the ticket..." Said Double D removing all of his clothes. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake blushed heavily with eyes the size of dinner plates with not even Yang being safe, as she also blushed heavily.

"Oh my Oum, this is NOT happening right now..." Said Blake trying to cover her eyes.

"NOT IN FRONT OF THE BABY PLEASE!" Said Eddy referring to the case the bystander was still holding.

"CASEY! YOU COVER YOUR EYES!" Said motherly Eddy.

"Distasteful dullard!" Said intelligent Ed as Coco and Team CAFY finally came in with Coco blazing her gatling gun.

"I knew those idiots were up to this! Prepare to- Oh..." Said Coco lowering her sunglasses to look at the naked Double D hanging there by the Boomerang, on the tree. Velvet tried to cover her eyes as she said.

"Umm... Coco... I thought you were going to kill the Ed's..." Said Velvet.

"I will, okay? Just give me five more minutes." Said Coco as she continued to stand there and look at the naked Double D hanging there.

 **A/N: Not much to say here. All I have to say is leave your suggestions and reviews in the review section, tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter is coming soon. Bye.**


	22. Double Dog Dare

**A/N: This takes place after the events of 'Breach' and before the events of 'Round One'.**

 **Beacon:** _The Next Day_

After the entire fiasco with the Boomerang, everyone tried to forget about it as best as they could. After Blake and Weiss figured out that in they're alternate personalities sent to Double D and Eddy... private photos of themselves to them. Double D deleted the picture Party Blake sent him without hesitation while when Weiss told Eddy to delete the photo, Eddy said he did but... Still kept a few copies on his phone. He was still Eddy after all.

"You three seriously dared each other to act like the other? Even dressing up?" Weiss asked, hearing another crazy story from the Eds. Hanging out in Team EEE's room.

"It was a dare. When you get a dare you either do it or forever be labeled a sap." Eddy shrugged. "Plus it was kind of fun."

"Except for that part when Sarah dragged me off to clean Ed's room or when you invaded my room to get away from Kevin." Double D drawled.

"Truth or dare huh?" Yang looked at Ed with a suggestive wink.

"Yang, please." Ruby said, not in the mood for her sister's flirting with Ed. "So you literally dressed in each other's clothes."

"And we were convincing." Ed put his eyes together to make himself look more like Eddy. "Can it Double Dweeb!"

"That's still not me." Eddy said.

Ed brought his face right down on Eddy's. "Shut up, Sockhead!"

"That does sound like Eddy." Ruby admitted.

"Please, Eddy." Eddy pushed Ed back, mimicking Double D's voice. "You're invading my personal space."

"Double D!" Yang guessed and looked at the genius. "Quick, do Ed!"

"Very well." Double D adjusted his face to adopt Ed's dopey smile. "Butter toast."

Ruby and Yang laughed along with Ed and Eddy while Blake smiled and Weiss just sighed.

"You know what? I think if we're mimicking each other you girls should do it too!" Eddy pointed at Team RWBY. "Weiss, I dare you to act like Ruby!"

"What?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Oooohhhh!" Ruby and Yang both looked at Weiss with eager smiles. "Do it! Do it! Do it!"

"No." Weiss shook her head. "I am not playing this stupid game."

"Then Weiss Schnee, you shall be forever known as a sap!" Eddy pointed at Weiss. "Sap! Sap! Sap! Sap!"

"Sap! Sap! Sap! Sap!" Yang and Ruby chanted with Eddy.

"And while we're at it...I dare Yang to act like Blake!" Eddy looked at Yang and Blake. "And for Blake to act like Yang!"

"You're on!" Yang accepted Eddy's dare.

"Uh..." Blake tried to speak but just couldn't.

"Does this mean I have to act like Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Yep and the team that last the longest gets free meals from any place in town for a week. And the loser has to dance to any music I play on my phone in front of the school." Eddy pulled out his Scroll.

"Does it play Mexican Hats, Eddy?" Ed asked.

"You know it." Eddy pressed the play button.

Ed put the phone on the floor and started to dance around it.

 _I dance_

 _I dance_

 _I dance_

 _I dance_

 _Around the Mexican Hat._

 _I dance_

 _I dance_

 _I dance_

 _And that's the end of that._

 _Or is it?_

 _I think I will keep singing_

 _Eddy's cellphone appears to be wringing._

"This is a really bad idea." Weiss could already feel the headache forming.

* * *

 **Professor Port's Class:** _Later That Day._

As everyone entered Professor Port's class, Professor Port himself readied himself for another lecture and exiting adventures that he would tell the class. As everyone took their seat he welcomed them.

"Good morning students! And welcome! Today I will tell you the story of how I slayed the Jobberwocky and saved Candyland! But first, has anybody seen Team's EEE and RWBY? Anybody?" Asked Professor Port looking around and not seeing the two teams he just mentioned who were not present. Just as they other students looked around to see where the Ed's and RWBY were, Ed came running in laughing with a pot on his head as he ran into a wall and fell down. As a result the kids started laughing.

"Ahh, happy to see you Ed, so kind of you to join us. Now if you may just take off that pot on your head and seat down that wound be wonderful." As Ed stood up he turned around to face the teacher, as he took the pot off. Revealing it to actually be Double D.

"Who's there?" Asked Double D who was dressed up in Ed's clothes and had a fake monobrow tapped to his head.

"Umm... Double D, might I ask why you are dressed up in Ed's clothes?" Asked Professor Port.

"Double D? I am Ed! Ha ha!" Said Ed mimicing Ed voice nailing it.

"Alrighty then... Have you seen your other team mates or anyone from Team RWBY?" Asked Port as Eddy and Double D came walking in, except it was actually Eddy dressed up in Double D's clothes wearing a black sock on his head while Ed was dressed up in Eddy's clothes while wearing sun glasses and drinking from a drink. Everyone gave the Ed's perplexed looks.

"Team EEE?" Asked Port.

"Oh! Professor Port! I have just discovered that this smaller rock has mutated from a bigger rock! Intriguing!" Said Eddy as he brought up a magnifying glass and started inspecting the rock.

"What are they doing now?" Asked Jaune.

"I don't know, but it looks fun!" Said Nora.

"Oh! What's up Professor P? I'm just Eddy chillin' out because I'm short. And I'll only stay if I give ya a qurter." Said Ed as Team RWBY finally made their way inside.

"Oh girls, happy you arri-... Wait..." Said Professor Port noticing something odd about Team RWBY.

"What's up everyone? I'm Yang Xaio Long! I like riding motorcycles! Punching people I don't like! Being loud! And having big boobs!" Said Blake walking in, dressed in Yang's clothes and mimicing Yang's loud voice.

'This is so embarrassing.' Thought Blake.

"Hi everyone! I'm Weiss Schneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, and I know facts about everything! And I'm so elegant! Professor Port, do you know that I'm the heiress to the Schnee Dust company AND I'm the smartest girl in all of Remnant?" Asked Ruby coming in mimicing Weiss' proper and bit snobbish voice dressed up in Weiss' clothes with a fake white pony tail connected to her hair.

"Hello everybody... I'm Blake and I'm really quiet and like to read books and smack around balls of yarn... Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to read _Ninja's of Love._ " Said Yang in Blake's quiet voice while wearing Blake's clothes as she pulled a book out and started reading. The three girls and Ed's looked back in the door, waiting for 'Ruby' to come in.

...

"Boy, I really wonder where my highly respected leader Ruby Rose is right now." Said the real Ruby as she waited, still looking into the doorway. With no response.

"I guess this means we'll have to pay for the Ed's meals for a week, if Ruby dosn't show-" Real Yang was interrupted.

"Okay! Okay!" Said the voice from the doorway as Weiss walked in.

"Hi there everybody! I'm the tomboy Ruby Rose who likes corgi's, weapons, killing Grimm, eating cookies, and annoying Weiss!" Said Weiss mimicking Ruby's voice.

"Boy girls, you sure seem different today!" Said Double D in Ed's voice.

"Us sound different? You guys sound different!" Said Blake mimicking Yang's voice.

"How intriguing! Perhaps it is the result of nudity taking effect." Said Eddy, mistaking puberty for nudity.

"Wow Double D! Your so smart and handsome!" Said Yang with the real Blake giving the real Yang a glare and blushed. Yang was just trying to troll Blake.

"I agree with Double D! As for I am smart!" Said Ruby mimicking Weiss.

"But isn't it now time for me and my sister Yang to be total fudgeheads in class, not paying attention and giggling in class! Along with Ed and Eddy?" Asked Weiss acting like Ruby.

"Like we always do?" Asked Blake in Yang's voice.

"I'll do anything for laughs! But only if I get some cash in return!" Said Ed acting like Eddy.

"Hm-Hm!" Professor Port cleared his throat loud enough so the two groups could hear him. "I'm happy you ladies and gentlemen have found a productive hobby... But may you please take your seats and lets get class started?" Asked Professor Port as the two groups agreed and walked down.

"Education! Education is SO intriguing!" Said Eddy taking his seat.

"I don't need any education, because I know everything!" Said Ruby sitting down while still acting like Weiss.

"Yeah! Let's sell the education for cash!" Said Ed.

"I love chickens Eddy!" Said Double D as Ed, Eddy, Double D, Ruby, and Yang all started to laugh while Blake blushed and Weiss was rubbing her temples. The only real reason she was even playing this game was because she wasn't going to lose to Eddy's bet.

"I'm afraid to ask why." Said Ren turning to Pyrrah.

"They aren't hurting anybody, how bad can it be?" Asked Pyrrah.

Throughout Professor Port's class Yang was reading her book, Ruby raised her hand and answered each question incorrectly, Weiss kept interrupting and giggled at everything, and Blake was sleeping and drooling. Or at least she was pretending to just to stay in character. The girls were not going to give up. Meanwhile with the Ed's, Eddy was raising his hand also getting every answer wrong like Ruby, Ed was just leaning back with a bored expression of his face, and Double D was starring up into the air with his eyes in opposite outward angles and a smile.

After class ended and everyone left, Teams RWBY and EEE were slowed down by Team JNPR.

"Hey guys, what's going on with you guys? And why are you acting like each other? And wearing each others clothes?" Asked Jaune.

"It's a STUPID game Ruby pulled me into! Whoever breaks character first has to pay for the winning Team's lunch for a whole week AND dance to any music that Eddy has on his Scroll! And why should I have to put up with this!? I'm too pretty to put up with this!" Said Ruby mimicking Weiss.

"And being the irresponsible dolt of a leader I am, I agreed to the childish game. And dragged my teammates into it." Mimicked Weiss.

"It's honestly a little odd seeing you guys act like one another." Said Pyrrah.

"Not as odd as yesterday." Said Yang mimicking Blake. "I was a party animal and Weiss was a stripper, we also both sent Eddy and Double D pictures of our-"

"STOP!" Yelled the real Blake and Weiss in unison with the real Eddy and Double D blushing. But Double D broke the awkward mood by saying.

"Butter toast!" As everyone laughed.

"You guys really nail those personalities though! And I'm exited to see who wins!" Said Nora.

"Does it really matter? All I want to do is to read my books in peace!" Said Yang mimicking Blake as she went back to reading the book.

"May I interject, Blake? As it doesn't matter who wins or loses, but how you play. I always being the goodie goodie two shoes person of the group!" Said Eddy mimicking Double D.

"Oy Vey..." Said Pyrrah.

Throughout the rest of the day the Ed's and RWBY went to their classes, still acting like one another.

"And that is why Chickens are mammals, because they cannot fly." Said Eddy in front of the class Double D goes to.

"Eddy, this is Advanced Biology... Double D was supposed to do his report on the cell structure of the human body... And you DON'T come to this class. Please go to your proper class." Said the teacher.

"But you do not understand good teacher, I am Double D, I find science intriguing. And I know when metal rusts it is just mutating to a new form as it is the next state in it's metomorphosis. Does that prove I am Double D?" Asked Eddy.

"No, it proves that you don't belong in this class. Where is Double D?" Asked the teacher.

* * *

 **Sparring Room:**

Ms. Goodwitch's sparring class, the real Blake and Double D were sitting there on the bleachers next to Pyrrah and Ren. Many of the other students were still giving Double D and Blake odd looks, all except for Pyrrah and Ren.

"You guys are really dedicated to this aren't you?" Asked Pyrrah.

"I just hope Nora doesn't get the same idea, and makes Team JNPR act like each other." Commented Ren.

"Well... With my little sister Ruby and me being a brainless blond whose hair probably compensates for her intelligence, dragged Blake and Weiss into this without asking." Said Blake, still pretty mad about being dragged into the bet.

"And I am Ed! Gravy! Hahaha!" Laughed Double D still acting like a duffus. Blake couldn't help but giggle at Double D's antics.

"Excuse me." Said Ms. Goodwitch as everyone looked at Double D and Blake.

"Why are you two in this class? Where is Mister Ed and Miss Yang?" Asked Goodwitch with a blank expression adjusting her glasses.

"What do ya mean Miss W? I'm Yang Xaio Long!"

"And I'm Ed! Butter toast!"

"Really now?" Asked Goodwitch lowering her glasses. "Very well then, you two are up next to spar."

"What?" Asked Double D and Blake in unison.

"If you two are REALLY Miss Xiao Long and Mister Ed, you two wouldn't mind sparring would you?" Asked Goodwitch.

"Oh... Um, of course not! I never back down from a fight! Because I'm hard headed!" Said Blake as she and Double D made it down to the sparring ring and stood in front of one another on the opposite sides of the ring.

"You two may begin." Said Goodwitch. The two hesitated at first, but then pulled out their weapons, but Blake pulled out Yang's Ember Celica and Double D pulled out Ed's Mighty Flipper. Though both of them not being used to their friends powerful weapons, they had some troubles using them. Double D could barely lift Ed's weapon as he was dragging it against the floor creating a screeching sound.

 _ **(SCREECH!) (SCREEEEEEECH!)** _"Curse Ed's massive choice in weaponry." ** _(SCREECH!) (SCREEEEEECH!)_** Said Double D as he continued to drag Ed's massive weapon closer to Blake. With Blake she walked over to Double D fine with her weaponry, the Ember Celica may have been a bit oversized but they worked. As she got closer to Double D who was still struggling with the blade, walked up to him and tried to hit him with Yang's weapon. But when Blake activated the shotgun blast was so powerful it sent her flying back. As the two continued to try and attempt to fight one another, Blake was constantly getting sent flying back by the Ember Celica and Double D was having trouble just lifting the Mighty Flipper.

The crowd of students quickly stopped cheering and lost interest as they saw Blake constantly getting blown back by the force of the shotgun blasts and Double D barely being able to lift Ed's weapon. And whenever he does manage to lifted it, he falls down on his face with it. All the while Ren and Pyrrah face palmed themselves.

"This is embarrassing." Said one student leaning to another.

* * *

 **Lunch Hall:**

In the lunch hall all of Team's RWBY, EEE, & JNPR were all sitting together as they were eating lunch.

"So, how long are you guys going to keep this up?" Asked Jaune eating a few fries.

"Until the other Team breaks." Said Weiss dressed up as Ruby, begrudgingly eating nothing but a plate of cookies.

"How intriguing, perhaps we should speed things along..." Said Eddy dressed up as Double D, smiling malevolently. Everyone stared at Eddy suspiciously. That's when Yang dressed up as Blake got a lightbulb that popped over her head.

"Oh, I agree with you Double D. I'm just gonna do a little renevating in the dictionary." Said Yan taking out a dictionary and opening up the thick book.

"Wait, what?" Asked Double D dressed up as Ed, and still not breaking character.

"What's going on?" Asked Ren eating a forkful of salad.

"Let's see now." Said Yang chewing on the end of a pen. "Con-chi-in-chus? What kind of dumb word is that?" Asked Yang as she scribbled out the word, with Double D growing a horrified look on his face.

"What is 'Blake' doing?" Asked Ruby dressed up as Weiss.

"Trying to break 'Ed'." Said Weiss dressed up as Ruby.

"Oh, and look at this one... Temper-a-mental, I don't know about you guys, but that's just plain ridiculous." Said Yang crossing out the word with her pen. But just about when Double D was about to explode, Eddy with his quick thinking smacked the book away from Yang.

"Oh! I'm uhh- There were germs on that book! You could've got infected with something Blake." Said Eddy, still staying in character and trying to think of a reason for smacking that book away.

'Sockhead better keep it together.' Thought Eddy.

"But I have something for Blake!" Said Eddy taking out a weapons magazine, catching the real Ruby's attention.

"Umm... *Ahem* What have you got there Eddy? Some ridiculous weapons book?" Asked Ruby, still staying in the character of Weiss.

"Oh yes, but considering how violent these weapons are I managed to scribble out all the weapons on all the pages." Said Eddy acting like Double D as he opened up the book and showed everyone the weapons that were scribbled out.

"WHAT-!?" Ruby was glared at by the rest of her team.

"...What, I mean why would anyone but Ruby care about a few stupid weapons?" Asked Ruby, almost breaking character but caught herself just in time.

"That's... Totally fine... And Double D, I have something to show you." Said Ruby.

"Is it a qurter? Because I'll do anything for cash. Because I'm short!" Said Ed as Yang tried to hold back a giggle and Eddy elbowed Ed in anger.

"Kind of... I found THIS in Double D's pocket, he dropped it." Said Ruby holding up a crisp US currency dollar bill. Eddy turned around and tried to feel his pocket, only to discover the dollar he brought along with him was missing. Paper money may have been useless in Remnant, but Eddy still held money of ANY type to serious value.

"And since this money has no real value here AND this dollar can possibly be covered in alien bacteria, and BECAUSE I want to clean everything I come across... I guess I'll just burn it." Said Ruby as she took out a lighter and started to burn the dollar.

"Oh! Um-" Eddy's hand was grabbed by Double D who gave him a serious look. Basically giving him the look of 'If I can't break character, you can't either.'

"That's completely fine, I mean, why would I need money that would be useless in this world anyway?" Asked Eddy. But Eddy couldn't stomach seeing the dollar burning in front of his face. As Eddy was about to explode, but Double D thought fast as he grabbed a glass of water and threw it at Ruby extinguishing the fire.

"Fire is bad, I threw water on it to make it go away... Haha. Butter Toast!" Said Double D still in Ed's voice. It started off with a giggle, as RWBY, EEE, and JNPR forgot about trying to break the other one and started to laugh. Remembering WHY they were doing this in the first place.

"Yet I must say, I cannot each butter toast because of how it get's stuck in my GAP." Said Eddy as he, Ed, Nora, Yang, and Ruby started to laugh while Double D gave an angered look. As they were laughing, Team CRDL looked over.

"I don't even want to know what those idiots are doing now." Said Cardin turning over to face one of his teammates. Eddy immeditally noticed this as he jumped off his seat and ran over to Cardin.

"Greetings Cardin! Can I examine your nostrils?" Said Eddy as he pulled out his magnifying glass and looked at Cardin with Yang, Double D, Ed, Pyrrah, Nora, and Jaune laughing while Blake was giggling and Weiss was rolling her eyes.

"Get away from me, freak." Said Cardin pushing Eddy away.

"Intruging! Your brain is the same size as an ape! How about we examine it further?" Asked Eddy as he took out a telescope and stuck it in Cardin's ear, angering Cardin and causing everyone to laugh.

"Okay! I'm done! Get over here!" Yelled Cardin as she started chasing Eddy out of the lunch room.

"Look at him go Eddy!" Said Double D in a goofy voice. Eddy ran down the dorm halls as he ran into Team EEE dorm room and locked the door.

"OPEN THIS DOOR!" Yelled Cardin as he started viciously slamming his fists on the door.

"HAHA! SUCKER!" Said Eddy as he walked over to Double D's desk and started to balance one of Double D's fossils on his fingers.

"Okay, I'm gonna count to three!" Yelled Cardin.

"Good luck!" Said Eddy as alarms suddenly went off with Eddy getting up on his feet. "Did Sockhead really install another one of these stupid alarms?" Asked Eddy with an annoyed look.

 ** _(BEEP!) (BEEP!)_** 'YOU HAVE INVADED MY PERSONAL SPACE. PLEACE USE THE EXIT PROVIDED TO YOU.' Eddy stopped mockingly mimicking Double D's alarm as he looked over to the door to the dorm that was unlocked. As Cardin opened it and stepped inside.

'PLEASE WIPE YOUR FEET BEFORE YOU LEAVE AND HAVE A LOVELY DAY.' Said Double D's alarm as Cardin walked in.

"Oh... I will." Said Cardin smiling and walking closer to Eddy.

"Oh dear! Pain!" Said Eddy.

 _Ten Minutes Later..._

As the three Teams were still talking and joking around, that was until Ruby looked over and saw Eddy walked up to them. Bruised and hurt.

"Don't tell me... Cardin?" Asked Ruby.

"Yeah... That wasn't fun..." Said Eddy rubbing his head.

"Maybe you shouldn't have done that." Said Yang, who wasen't even trying to break character as Eddy perked up and smiled.

"HAHA! I WIN! HAHA! YOU GUYS HAVE TO BUY ME AND THE REST OF TEAM EEE LUNCH FOR A WHOLE WEEK!" Said Eddy smiling and pumping his fists in the air.

"Actually no, you lose. You broke character first." Said Ruby smiling.

"What the heck are you talking about? Yang broke character first!" Said Eddy.

"The thing about that is, when Double D installed security cameras in your dorm he wanted to be a good sportsman and show this." Said Weiss as she held up the Scroll to Eddy's face, showing Eddy speeding into the room, messing with Double D's stuff, than Eddy breaking character, then the alarms going off with the door unlocking and Cardin coming in.

Eddy turned to Double D angered. "WHAT THE HECK DOUBLE DWEEB!?"

"That's my line Eddy." Said Ed.

"Well I'm sorry, but I can't by the name of good sportsmanship and honesty, let- *GAG!*" Double D was interrupted when Eddy grabbed the Genius by the collar and pulled him forward. "Are you serious Sockhead?! Do you know what this means?!" Asked Eddy.

"Ohh... I know what it means." Said Yang as she and the rest of Team RWBY started to smile.

* * *

 **Outside of Beacon's Entrance:**

 _"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..._  
 _Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_  
 _Do It_  
 _Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..._  
 _Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_  
 _Do It_  
 _Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..._  
 _Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_  
 _Do The Hustle_

 _Do the hustle_

 _Do The Hustle_

 _Do The Hustle_  
 _Do The Hustle_

 _Do The Hustle"_

Ed, Double D, and Eddy were all standing in the front of the entrance of the academy, doing they're part of the bet and have been dancing to the boom box for thirty minutes. All the while team RWBY were sitting on the steps of the entrance eating steaming noodles in plastic containers watching the Ed's dance. Smiling.

"How are ya guys doing?" Asked Yang taking in a mouth full of noodles.

"PEACHY!" Said Eddy angrily as the three continued to dance.

"I almost feel sorry for them." Commented Blake.

"Well, I don't." Said Weiss smiling and eating noodles.

"Well look on the bright side Eddy, we're going to get a lot of exercise thanks to this dancing." Said Double D still dancing. Eddy just gave Double D an angry look as the rest of the Ed's kept dancing and Team RWBY kept looking on in smiles watching the Ed's dance.

 **A/N: Don't forget to favorite, follow, and leave a review.**


	23. Payback

**A/N: This takes place after the events of 'Breach' and before the events of 'Round One'.**

 **Junior's Place:** _The Next Day_

It's been a tough couple of days for Junior and his bar. Not only with the property damage thanks to the blind bimbos weekly visits and her boyfriend. But also local visits from the White Fang who constantly 'borrow' Junior's men and the local gangs and crime syndicates who come by and threaten him with 'protection fies'. Junior's supply of men has been cut in half and the only REAL protection that Junior gets is the Malachite Twins who only have trouble with the biggest and baddest who come by and decided to ruffle Junior up.

Junior stood behind the bar counter as he took a few Aleve as he rubbed his temples. The Malachite Twins noticed this as they walked up to him and tried to figure out what was wrong.

"Junior, is everything okay?" Asked Maltia.

"No Maltia, currently our supply of men has been cut in half and the White Fang along with local gangs have been becoming more threatening. I know you girls are tough and you are the toughest muscle I have here but... Eventually, someone will come in here BESIDES blondie and monobrow who won't be as merciful, and... Well... I guess you know what happens then." Said Junior as he went back to rubbing his temples.

"Than what do you suppose we do then Junior?" Asked Melanie.

"Maybe... Hire some new muscle... BIG muscle who can take down any smart aleck who decides to come around and treat us and this place like dirt." Said Junior.

"Someone who can be manipulated to work for us?" Asked Melanie as Maltia's face lit up with an idea.

"I think I have an idea who." Said Maltia as Junior and Melanie leaned in to listen to her idea.

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard:**

"Oh oh! Look, guys, art. I call this one, 'To Noodle or Not to Noodle.'" Said Ed as he holds up a piece of paper with one piece of macaroni stuck to it then holds up another one thats identical. "And this one I will call, 'No More for Me, Thanks, I am a Russian.'" Said Ed talking to Double D and Ruby.

"Well, macaroni art seems to have really brought out your creative side, Ed." Said Double D carefully searching for a complement.

"Yeah Ed, that's pretty good. I think I expose my artistic side too." Said Ruby as she held up macaroni art that looked like the rear end of a corgi.

"Umm... Ruby, what is that?" Asked Double D.

"What you don't like it? It's a butt." Said Ruby as Ed smiled and Double D tried to think of another nice thing to say.

"Well then, I believe it brought out all of our creative sides then." Said Double D.

"Yeah, just like it brought out all these paying customers who'll–*sarcastically cheerful*–just flip for Double D's Arts and Crafts fair!" Said Eddy cheering with him, Ruby, Double D, and Ed sitting at a few tables lines up with a banner that spells out 'Double D's Arts and Crafts fair'.

"Remember the last time we did this? Two words, Double D. Lame. O." Said Eddy.

"And THAT'S the only reason I decided to come and help out with this. So I don't have to feel like I have to wear a bullet proof vest whenever I hang out with you guys when your doing your... Thing." Said Ruby.

"A fool's bolt is soon shot, Eddy. It is well documented that homemade anomalies perk one's curiosity! Can you honestly say that this butterfly made from common household twaddle isn't delightful?" Asked Double D holding up the butterfly art project.

"I'm still stuck on that 'fool's bolt' line." Said Eddy.

"Yeah, me too. Can ya help me Double D?" Asked Ruby trying to craft the art piece.

"Why of course Ruby. Just allow me to-"

"Whoops! Guys? I think I glued my head to the table. Again." Said Ed as his head was, indeed, glued to the table. As Eddy giggled and Ruby tried to hold back her giggles with Double D getting an exhausted look.

"Oh, Ed, how on earth did you ever–"

"Hiya, Ed." Said Miltia and Melanie Malachite, both standing on either side of the table Ed's head was glued too.

"Welp, that's it for me!" Said Ed, just accepting what was happening and giving up.

"You're coming with us!" Said the twins as they lifted the table and began to walk away.

"Okey-dokey, ladies! Um, see ya guys! A lesson in life I am sure to get. Yep, I have seen better days." Said Ed as the twins carried Ed away in the distance.

"DID YOU SEE THAT?!" Yelled Double D pointing in the direction of the kidnapping.

"What are those chicks doing with Monobrow?" Asked Eddy.

"Wait a second, those were the Malachite Twins!" Said Ruby as Eddy and Double D turned to her with confused looks.

"Who?" Asked Eddy and Double D in unison.

"A club that Yang goes to a lot, those two girls are supposed to be security there. But I don't know why they would kidnap Ed like that." Said Ruby.

"Whatever the case, we have to save Ed! We have no idea what those kidnappers have planned for him!" Said Double D.

"Ed can take care of himself Sockhead, he can turn into a giant monster and just-"

"No..." Said Ruby as her face began to fill with a sense of fear and realization.

"What? What'ya mean Rubes?" Asked Eddy.

"We need to find Ed and bring him back as FAST as we can before Yang finds out!" Said Ruby scared.

"What are you talking about Ruby?" Asked Double D.

"Whenever someone Yang REALLY cares about is in harms way, she gets... OVERLY protective... And if she figured out Ed was kidnapped she would be out for blood! Considering how much she cares for Ed, she will DESTROY that club and everyone in it just to get to Ed..." Said Ruby with fear in her eyes.

"So? What's the big deal? We'll just tell Yang and then she'll just save Ed herself. Problem solved." Said Eddy.

"Eddy! Considering Yang's capability of such power and destruction with a bad tempter, I believe it would be best to try to not cause any unnecessary casualties or destruction." Said Double D.

"No! No! No! No! No! You don't understand! If she figured out you guys were THERE when Ed was kidnapped and you didn't do anything about it! She'll go after YOU TOO!" Said Ruby.

"What's the worst she can do?" Asked Eddy.

"When I was about six, my dad bought me and Yang to the play ground. Yang was being pushed on the swing sets by our dad and I was playing in the sandbox and making a sand castle. I was having a lot of fun when I completed it, until a boy looked over and walked over, kicking the sand castle down and calling me names as I cried... Yang heard the sounds of me crying as she ran over. And when she saw me crying in the sandbox and the boy standing over me and laughing. She walked over and... And-"

"What? Stick sand in his shorts?" Asked Eddy giggling.

"She punched him into orbit..." Said Ruby dead serious as Eddy stopped laughing and Double D and Eddy looked at her with shock in their eyes.

"That's when Yang found out there was another kid that saw what was happening when I was in the sand box, he could've helped or at least called an adult. But he just watched and when Yang found out... Have you guys ever herd of a super atomic wedgie?" Asked Ruby, with Eddy and Double D nodding their heads no. "It's when you give someone a wedgie so painful with the victim screams so loud that they just... Blow up..." Said Ruby. And with the look in her eyes... She was not joking.

"So... What are we waiting for? Let's get our weapons and save Ed!" Said Eddy fearfully as he walked over back to Beacon with Double D and Ruby following along.

"That was a great story you made up to scare Eddy into following along and trying to save Ed Ruby." Said Double D turning to face Ruby, only to see Ruby starring back dead serious as she said.

"It wasn't made up..." Said Ruby as Double D's face grew an expression of fear.

* * *

 **Team RWBY Dorm:**

Ed and Double D already retrieved their weapons as they followed Ruby into her dorm to allow her to get Crescent Rose, just in case. Blake and Weiss were already in class and luckily Yang was out. As Ruby got her weapon and put it away, she turned back to the two other Ed's as she said.

"Alright, I think I have an idea of where the twins will be taking Ed. Just follow me guys and- Woah!" Ruby, Double D and Eddy as Yang suddenly showed up in the doorway.

"Hey guys, why so jumpy?" Asked Yang smiling. The three made a collective sigh as Ruby started to speak.

"Maybe YOU should not jump up on people like that!" Said Ruby still a little shaken as Yang giggled.

"Calm down little sis, I'll keep that in mind. I just swung by to pick up my Scroll. By the way where's Ed?" Asked Yang as Double D and Eddy started sweating with fear.

"Umm... Ed is uhh... Out! He just went out." Said Ruby.

"... Did something happen to Ed?" Asked Yang in a more serious tone.

"NO!" Yelled the three in unison.

"Because I will break EVERY bone of the person who decided to hurt my Big Ed! And for the bystanders who could've done something about it I'll-" Yang was interrupted.

"YANG! Everything is fine, Ed just went out to... Umm..." Double D trailed off.

"Get Jawbreakers!" Said Eddy.

"Buy jewelry for you!" Said Ruby.

"Both!" Said Double D as the three continued to smile at Yang with nervous smiles. With Yang looking at them with a suspicious look of her own. Until she smiled and said.

"Alright then, tell tall, green, and handsome I said 'Hi' if you see him again." Said Yang as she grabbed her Scroll from her bed. "See ya guys later!" Said Yang as she left with the three giving sighs of relief.

"That was close..." Said Eddy wiping away sweat from his brow.

"Let's get goin' guys!" Said Ruby as the three walked off to go find Ed.

* * *

 **Junior's Place:**

Ed was standing there wearing a black and white suit that was given to him with the Malachite Twins standing on either side of him and Junior himself standing in front of the big lughead.

"Happy to see you girls got some more muscle, just what we need! Someone whose big, strong, and is stupid enough to do anything we say!" Said Junior as the twins nodded happily. Hearing that they did a good job.

"Wow, look at all the pretty colors." Said Ed looking around at all the flashing lights above the dance floor. "You guys really fixed up the damage me and Yang did here since the last time we came." Said Ed as Junior growled at the unpleasant memory.

"Yeah, I remember." Growled Junior. "And your gonna pay me back by working as security here!" Yelled Junior.

"Okey-Dokie Smokie!" Said Ed as Junior developed a surprised face.

"Wha- Really? Your not gonna beat up my men and bust out or anything?" Asked Junior.

"It seem fair to me... I broke your stuff and now I'm gonna have to pay you back." Said Ed smiling.

"Oh... Well okay then- But if you get any ideas! The twins will keep their eyes on you all day! I'm gonna get back to work, so all your gonna be doing is keeping an eye out for any trouble makers! Alright?" Asked Junior as Ed saluted Junior.

"No problem chief!" Said Ed as Junior turned around and walked away.

"Umm... What do we do now?" Asked Ed looking at the two twins who kidnapped him in the first place.

"Didn't you hear what Junior said? Keep an eye out for any trouble makers! Until then, we just hang out." Said Melanie.

"Sound boring, what if we do something fun?" Asked Ed.

"Like what?" Asked Miltia as Ed poked Miltia and Melanie on there foreheads as he ran away and said "TAG! YOUR IT!" As he ran away laughing.

"GET BACK HERE!" Yelled the twins in unison as they chased the big lump around.

* * *

 **City of Vale:**

The two Ed's and Ruby continued to walk down the streets of Vale Eddy spoke up.

"So... This Junior guy who runs the place. Is he bad news?" Asked Eddy.

"I'm not really sure, Yang said she loves smacking him and his men around so... Not really sure." Said Ruby.

"Either way I hope Ed will be alright." Said Double D.

"Calm down Sockhead, burrhead's gonna be fine." Said Eddy smiling. "Besides if this place is really a club, I wouldn't mind stoppin' by and seeing what it's like. To check out the chicks hangin' out there." Said Eddy as Ruby and Double D rolled their eyes.

"Of course, Casanova Eddy... Just like all those imaginary girlfriends you talk about." Said Ruby as she giggled.

"Just keep walking Rose peddle." Said Eddy as the three continued to walk down the street with Ruby leading them.

"Okay, I think it's just a few more blocks away. We just need to- ugh-!" Said Ruby as she bumped into something and fell on her rear end.

"Ouch!" Said Ruby as she was helped up by Double D. "Ruby are you okay?" Asked Double D.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry Ruby." Said a familiar voice.

"Wait, your that weird girl I saw with Ruby a few weeks ago!" Said Eddy as Ruby opened her eyes and saw Penny standing there, holding an ice cream cone.

"Penny, what are you doing here?" Asked Ruby.

"I'm just walking around this delightful city and eating this frozen dairy product." Said Penny as she happily licked the ice cream. "Have you tried it before Ruby? It is delectable." Said Penny smiling. "And who are these two gentlemen your traveling with Ruby?" Asked Penny.

"Oh, Penny this is Eddy and Double D. They're actually aliens from another world. And Eddy and Double D, this is Penny Polendina, a good friend of mine." Said Ruby.

"Hello there! It is a pleasure to meet both of you!" Said Penny smiling at the two boys. Double D and Eddy just stood there for a second until Eddy leaned over to Double D and whispered.

"I didn't think Ruby would be friends with a freak." Whispered Eddy.

"Eddy! Manners!" Whispered Double D back as he smiled at the girl yet again.

"Very nice to meet you Miss Polendina, I haven't ever seen you around Beacon before." Said Double D.

"That is because I don't go to Beacon, but I will drop by when the tournaments start up." Said Penny taking another lick of her ice cream.

"Wait... Your gonna fight in the tournaments?" Asked Eddy a little baffled.

"I am combat ready!" Said Penny.

"Penny that's awesome! I can't wait to see you there!" Said Ruby.

"Well of course she can fight Eddy! I am 100% sure that an android can handle themselves on a battle field." Said Double D as Ruby, Eddy, and Penny all starred at him with shocked expressions. With Penny's ice cream sliding off the cone and falling on the floor.

"... What?" Asked Double D as Penny turned over to look at Ruby.

"You told him? You... lied to me Ruby?" Asked Penny feeling a little betrayed.

"She's a robot?!" Asked Eddy in shock.

"No! Penny! I haven't told ANYONE about that! I swear to you I didn't-"

"Ruby is telling the truth!" The three all looked over at the skinny genius.

"Ruby never told me or Eddy over here ANYTHING about that! I just spend enough time reading about robotics and androids that I recognized you weren't human! I apologize..." Said Double D.

"Ohh... Okay then, I am sorry I accused you Ruby." Said Penny turning to face Ruby.

"No problem, he's just a really smart guy." Said Ruby.

"But wait... Your seriously a robot?" Asked Eddy still a little flabbergasted.

"Yes I am, I am the first of my kind to actually have the ability to retain an Aura of my own." Said Penny.

"Wow... How much did it cost to make you?" Asked Eddy.

"EDDY!" Yelled Ruby and Double D.

"What? It was a legitimate question!" Said Eddy.

"I am unsure." Said Penny.

"Well, even though we can stay and play 20 questions all day we gotta go and save Ed." Said Ruby.

"Your right Ruby, it was nice to meet you Miss Polendina. See you at the tourniments!" Said Double D as the three continued to walk along, until they were halted by Penny once more.

"Wait! You are going on a mission to save this 'Ed' right? Can I join you?" Asked Penny happily.

"Sorry Penny, but we don't want to put you in any unnecessary danger." Said Ruby.

"Plus, the position of a little girl in our group has already been taken! Let's go guys!" Said Eddy walking along, but stopped when he noticed that his two collogues weren't following along.

"Guys?" Asked Eddy turning around as he saw Ruby and Double D staring at Penny who was looking at them both with huge adorable puppy dog eyes.

"Guys!" Yelled Eddy annoyed.

"Oh, come on Eddy look at her!" Said Ruby.

"And that ADORABLE little haircut, who knew an android can be so cute? Honestly." Asked Double D.

"Let's let her come along." Said Ruby.

"Say what?!" Asked Eddy annoyed at he looked at Penny still giving off that incredibly cute puppy dog look with Double D and Ruby giving Eddy a begging look.

"Uuuuuuugggghhhhh!" Moaned Eddy annoyed as he continued to walk with Penny, Ruby, and Double D following along.

"Aww, now she's smiling!" Said Double D as Penny was indeed smiling.

"Oh! So now it's cute!" Said Eddy.

"Come on Eddy, lighten' up!" Said Ruby.

* * *

 **Juniors Place:**

The group finally made it to the area Ruby led them to. As she looked around she nodded her head.

"This is the place." Said Ruby as the group walked over to the entrance and made their way inside. As they made it inside the members of the group look on at the environment of the club.

"So this is the club where Yang goes, I can see why someone like her would like it here." Said Ruby.

"Yet I must say that it does not feel very safe with all those men in red glasses and black suits starring at us." Said Double D to see those men starring back at them.

"Don't worry, I bet those guys will only give us trouble if we cause any trouble." Said Eddy.

"But... Aren't you here to save your friend from the very people who run this club?" Asked Penny.

"Yeah, but when we find monobrow, we'll bust out of this joint before any of those Yahoo's figure it out." Said Eddy. "Besides, I kinda like the looks of this place. Maybe I should try something like this when I have a chance. Never made a scam like a bar before." Said eddy smiling, still thinking about scams more then the safety of his friend with Ruby and Double D rolling their eyes.

"Of course Eddy, your concern for Ed's safety is outstanding." Said Double D.

"Hey guys, I think I see Ed sitting over there!" Said Ruby pointing over to the bar counter where they saw Ed sitting there with the twins that kidnapped him in the first place. As the group walked over they called out to him.

"Ed! Are you okay?" Double D, in response to this Ed and the two girls turned around to face the group of four.

"Hiya guys! What brings you around here?" Asked Ed.

"Ed... Do you know that your sitting next to the two ladies who kidnapped you right?" Asked Ruby pointing at the sisters.

"Oh yeah, don't worry, we're not gonna hurt Ed. We've actually gotten to know each other, he's a really cool guy." Said Melanie.

"Wow Ed, first Yang now these two. What's next? Ya gonna kick it with Velvet?" Asked Eddy.

"Oh no Eddy, we're just friends." Said Ed smiling as he looked over at the new girl standing there that he's never seen before. "Hello there new friend! Who are you?" Asked Ed looking at Penny.

"I am Penny Polendina. Please to meet you Ed!" Said Penny extending her arm. However she wasn't expecting for Ed to jump from his seat and hug his new friend.

"Ed is always happy to meet new friends!" Said Ed crushing the helpless android.

"Ed, I think that's enough." Said Ruby as Ed let go of the robot girl and said. "Sorry if I hurt you."

Penny just smiled as she replied with "It's no trouble, do you want to hang out sometime Ed?" Asked Penny out of nowhere, she just met him a few seconds ago and now she's asking if Ed would like to hang out with her.

"Sure thing!" Said Ed smiling.

"Well, I'd love to stand around here and make new friends with complete strangers but we need to leave Ed." Said Ruby.

"Huh?" Asked Ed.

"We're bustin' you out lughead! Besides I'm already planning a few more scams we can try out, so come on!" Said Eddy as he turned around and was about to leave.

"Hold it! He can't leave! The last time he was here with that blond girl they practically destroyed everything! He has to stay and work for at LEAST one day to cover SOME of the damaged he caused." Said Miltia.

"I thought you were supposed to be his new friends." Said Double D.

"We just met him today, besides we have a job of our own to do. And those things are to keep an eye on Ed and keep an eye out for any trouble makers." Said Miltia.

"You serious? No way! Come on Ed! We're leaving!" Said Eddy as he grabbed Ed by his shirt and began to pull him out, but was halted when Melanie and Miltia grabbed Ed by his jacket and pull back.

"NO! He has a debt to be paid!" Said Melanie.

"We'll give you an IOU! Now let go!" Said Eddy playing tug of war with the twins.

"Eddy, we should probably solve this in a better way before-" Ruby was interrupted.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Asked a tall man behind the bar.

"Umm... Are you Junior?" Asked Ruby.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" Asked Junior.

"I'm Yang's sister."

"Blondie? Oh, real quick if you see her again give her this." Said Junior as she handed Ruby a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"The bill for the damages she caused from her last three visits." Said Junior.

"Anyway sir, I am sure we can work something out right?" Asked Double D.

"Look, all I need is your boy here to stay and work off a few damages for at least ONE day. And if you can't except that... I'm gonna have to ask ya to leave." Said Junior.

"Yeah right! You and who's army?" Asked Eddy as Junior snapped his fingers and Ed nodded as he walked over and picked up Penny, Double D, Eddy, and Ruby and started carrying them towards the door. "Sorry guys! But my boss says its time for you to leave!" Said Ed still walking over to the door with his friends in his arms.

"Ed, how can you be so stupid?" Asked Eddy as Ed stopped pushing and responded with "I watch cartoons Eddy!"

"*Sigh* Okay then, Ed can stay a little longer and work off his debts... But after that we need to get back to Beacon before Yang finds out he's missing." Said Ruby.

"Why should we be worried about Yang?" Asked Ed confused.

"Let's just say your girlfriend is WAY overprotective Lumpy." Said Eddy as Junior and the twins walked over.

"What did I just tell you monobrow? Get these troublemakers out of here!" Said Junior.

"Umm... Junior was it sir? We won't cause any more trouble, we just want to make sure that our friend is alright. All we want to do is stay until he paid off his debt and he is allowed to leave, that's all." Said Penny as Junior stood there and stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Fine... Whatever, your friends will be allowed to leave around 8:00 PM, until then, he stays." Said Junior as he turns around and goes back to work along with the twins.

"I guess I'll see you guys later! I'm gonna go over there to Juniors other men and make friends!" Said Ed as he dashed over to the area where all of Juniors men were hanging out at.

"HEY GUYS!" Said Ed.

"STAY AWAY FROM US!" Yelled one of the men as the four who stood there originally to save Ed just continued to stand there unsure what to do next.

"Well, I believe there isn't much else we can do besides sit and wait for Ed to be done." Said Double D as the two girls nodded in agreement with him as they walked over to a booth.

"Yeah fine whatever, I'll stay. They just better not have that music were it goes ONTZ! ONTZ! ONTZ! ONTZ! ONTZ! ONTZ-" Eddy stopped as he looked over on the dance floor to see a group of flamboyantly dressed men dancing, but then stopped as they looked over at Eddy.

"Aww, why'd ya stop?" Asked one of the men in a feminant tone of voice. Eddy sighed in annoyance.

* * *

 **Back at Beacon:**

Yang, Blake, and Weiss just finished off their last class they started to walk back to their dorm room.

"Ugh, Professor Peach is the WORST!" Said Weiss frustrated.

"Oh, lighten up Weiss! She's not as bad as Port." Said Yang.

"Yeah, but at least I got a head start on MY work so I can continue to read the new series of books I'm reading." Said Blake.

"You mean your new series of smut?" Asked Yang.

"Stuff a sock in it, Yang." Replied Blake.

"Isn't that what YOUR boyfriend does?" Asked Yang.

"I sometimes question the integrity of our friendship." Said Blake.

"Still stronger then the integrity of me and Ruby's friendship." Said Weiss.

"I love you guys too!" Said Yang as the three continued to walk down the hall. As they finally reached the door to the room and Blake was about to open the door, Yang stopped shuttered. Yang's fellow teammates paused as they looked over at their friend.

"Umm... Are you okay Ya-" Weiss was interrupted.

"My boyfriend senses are tingling!" Said Yang as the one strand of golden hair sticking out at the top of her head, started to vibrate.

"And to think today could've just been a normal day." Said Blake sarcastically.

"I sense that Ed has been kidnapped! NOBODY kidnaps MY MAN and drag him away but ME!" Said Yang angrily.

"...What the heck are you talking about Yang?" Asked Weiss.

"There's no time to lose!" Said Yang as she kicked the door to Team RWBY's dorm down and ran in as she grabbed ahold of her Ember Celica. "There you are!" Said Yang as she grabbed her weapons and dashed back out the door and ran down the hall. Weiss and Blake stood there in silence.

"... I hope 'knocking the door down' thing isn't going to become a running gag." Said Weiss.

* * *

 **Juniors Place:** _A Few Hours Later_

Back at Juniors place the gang was hanging out. Double D, Penny, and Ruby were all hanging out in the booths talking and waiting, Ed was still hanging out with the twins, and Eddy was going around and hitting on any chick he could find. The mass majority of them failing.

"Hi there, I got two pina coladas here JUST for the ladies." Said Eddy as he walked over to a table with two women sitting there, placing two drinks on the table.

"Looks like you can use one JUST for MEN." Said one of the girls as they both started to giggle.

"Aaaaaaaaaaand you hags can pay for your own drinks..." Said Eddy as he took the drinks away and walked away. Eddy didn't give up however as he threw the drinks away and walked over to the figure of a beautiful looking girl. Eddy smiled once more as he walked over to her and said.

"Well helllllllllllllo there beautiful, how about I buy you a drink, huh?" Asked Eddy with a smirk on his face.

"Sure!" Said the woman as she turned around revealing that her front side was very obese.

"Oh my Danny! You look A LOT better from the back!" Said Eddy.

"You jerk!" Said the girl as she turned back around.

"Hey there sweet cheeks you wanna- Wait! Wait! Eddy, remember what's on the other side!" Said Eddy as he caught himself. As Eddy moved on he was still looking around until he finally just gave up and went to sit in the booth with the rest of his gang.

"That was painful." Said Double D.

"Gee, thanks Double D..." Said Eddy sarcastically.

"Yeah, but those two girls who you bought drinks for, that was a REALLY awesome burn you just put n them!" Said Ruby.

"Human mating habits are so interesting!" Said Penny as one of her eyes had a red REC on it.

"Were you-... Were you recording that?!" Yelled Eddy as Penny blinked her eyes once more and looked over at Eddy with the REC gone. "Whatever do you mean?" Asked Penny politely as Eddy glared at her and turned back around.

"So when is Lumpy supposed to be done?" Asked Eddy as Double D looked at his watch. "Umm... Three more hours." Said Double D as Eddy moaned in agony.

"Let's just hope Yang doesn't find out that Ed was kidnapped." Said Ruby. But before anyone could say anything else the doors blew open and flew across the entire club. Everyone starred at the direction where the doors flew with shock and terror. Ruby was facing away from the entrance sitting in the booth as she looked over at her friends with a confused look. Until she knew who it was.

"Don't tell me, she's here..." Said Ruby.

"WHERE IS ED!?" Yelled Yang standing there as she was burning with crimson red eyes.

"It's Armageddon..." Said Double D as Junior and everyone else noticed Yang as she slowly walked forward with every step she took left a burnt imprint of her shoe. The guards were so scared that they didn't even want to fight Yang as they and everyone else in the club ran out the door.

"WHERE ARE YOU IDIOTS GOING!? STAY HERE AND PROTECT ME!" Yelled Junior.

"YOU PAY US EIGHT DOLLARS AN HOUR! IT'S NOT WORTH OUR LIVES!" Yelled one of the men as they continued to run.

"YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THIS- AHH!" Screamed Junior as a chair came flying at him, but he luckily ducked and dodged it as it smashed against the wall.

"Melanie! Miltia! Protect me!" Yelled Junior as the twins charged in and tried to stop Yang but... I'm sure you can figure out what happened... Alright I'll tell you, Yang smacked the two girls out of the way as she continued to walk towards Junior. Yang was like an unstoppable force of nature. As Juniors life was flashing before his eyes the gang jumped in front of Yang's warpath.

"Yang! Stop! It's me your little sister Ruby!" Yelled Ruby as she put her hands up to stop Yang. Luckily Yang stopped for her sister as she looked down at her.

"Get out of my way Ruby! I'm going to find Ed, than I'm going to KILL JUNIOR!" Said Yang furiously.

"Doesn't that seem a little extreme?" Asked Double D, as Yang turned her head at terrifying speeds. Double D immediately put his hands over his mouth.

"Okay look Yang, you seem a little upset. So I got a little something here to help you relax." Said Eddy as he pulled out a hypodermic needle and flicked the needle of it with a clear substance floating through it.

"EDDY!" Yelled Double D.

"What?" Asked Eddy.

"What is even in that!?" Yelled Double D.

"Oh, this tranquilizer is powerful enough to knock out a full growl Goliath." Answered Eddy.

But before Double D could respond, Yang has had enough of this and swung her fist causing Eddy and Double D to go flying across the club with Yang continuing her march. As she was getting closer and closer to Junior, all that Junior could do is stand behind the bar counter and accept his doom.

"WHERE... IS... HE?!..." Asked Yang walking closer to Junior.

"I-I don't know! I swear he's okay! Please don't kill me!" Said Junior.

"Don't give me a reason..." Said Yang. But before she could eradicate the club owner, she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Yang!" Yang stopped as she turned around to see Ed standing there. Yang's fire died down as she screamed "ED!" In joy a she pounced on Ed again.

"Not again!" Screamed Ed.

As Penny, Ruby, Eddy, and Double D dashed over to the scene. Only to see Ed slowly pick himself up being covered in lipstck marks and using one hand to hold back Yang who wasn't finished yet. Eddy and Double D couldn't help but laugh.

"Does if feel like old times with the Kankers Lumpy?" Asked Eddy still laughing.

"Well, we got Ed back. Can we go home now?" Asked Ruby.

 **A/N: Don't forget to follow, favorite, and leave a review.**


	24. Homecooked RWBY

**A/N: This takes place after the events of 'Breach' and before the events of 'Round One'.**

 **Beacon Courtyard:** _The Next Day_

"This has got to be, without a doubt, the DUMBEST idea Eddy has ever had." Said Weiss as her and the rest of Team RWBY was standing in front of the Ed's who have created a new car forged from scrap metal.

"Why did you guys make this thing again?" Asked Blake.

"Duh! Because we can charge saps to take turns driving around in it to make some SERIOUS mullah!" Said Eddy as he giggled.

"Can I lick the bowl?" Asked Ed.

"Double D, is this thing even safe to drive in?" Asked Ruby.

"Well, technically not at this moment. It is NOT roadworthy at this moment, but with a few adjustments-" Double D was interrupted by Eddy.

"No time Sockhead! Time is money! And money is time! Let's take this baby out for a spin!" Said Eddy as he jumped in the drivers seat of the car.

"But wait, didn't Double D say it wasn't finished or something-" Yang wasn't able to finish as the car drove in reverse at 60 mph.

"NOT COOOOOOOOL! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Eddy as he was driving backwards.

"Of course, why not?" Said Weiss rubbing her head as Double D turned to Ed.

"That was really something I would expect from you Ed."

"You too Yang." Added Blake turning to face Yang.

 ** _(CRASH!)_**

"It was something we really wanted to do." Said Ed sad.

"Yeah... But, no use crying over spilt milk, let's see if Eddy's still kickin'." Said Yang as the two other Ed's and the girls ran over to the wreak site where Eddy was lying.

"Explain to me how you three built a car and managed to do all this!" Weiss gestured to the ruined courtyard.

Eddy sat up with the steering wheel still in his hands. "Whoo-hoo! Demolition derby everyone! Cool crash, huh?"

"I have seen better, Eddy." Ed said, confusing Eddy.

"What?"

"Look, the car is still intact." Ed gestured to the car and walked over the wrecked lawn. "You could have done a lot more with the trees and you didn't break a single window." Ed then took the steering wheel from Eddy. "And the steering wheel should be rammed over you head. Like so." Ed rammed the steering wheel over his head to demonstrate.

"Wow, Ed." Yang smiled. "You got a really good point there when you think about it. This is kind of mild for you guys."

"It actually is." Blake agreed.

"Compared to all the other things that have happened." Ruby admitted.

Weiss sighed. "As sad as this may sound this is actually pretty tame."

"Oh excuse me for being such a hack. I will be in my trailer." Eddy turned and suddenly bumped into the trailer behind him.

"We got a trailer!" Ed called out.

"Wait, why is there a trailer on school ground?" Weiss asked, wondering how they could have missed it.

"Was that always there?" Blake wondered.

"Perhaps some out of town folk lost their way." Double D suggested.

"But they are trespassing on school ground. We have to move it." Weiss knocked on the trailer but got no answer. "Now what?"

"Let's just move it." Eddy said, starting to push on the trailer but couldn't make move an inch. "Ed, Yang, give me a hand."

"Found one." Ed held up Double D's hand.

"Me too." Yang laughed as she held up she held up Ruby's hand.

"This joke is older than the Grimm, Yang." Ruby sighed.

"It's older then Remnant itself." Added Blake.

"Whoops, there it goes... Yup... My brain stopped." Said Ed pausing.

"Umm... You need some help Ed?" Asked Ruby. But before she could get a response, they all heard giggling.

"What was that?" Asked Yang looking around but seeing nobody. Blake used her heightened cat senses to the best of her ability.

"Can't see them! But they're moving closer!" Said Blake.

"They must be the owners of this smelly trashcan of a house, I'm sure if we talk to them-" Weiss was interrupted.

"KANKERS!" Yelled Eddy.

"Who?" Asked Yang.

"AND WE'RE IN THE OPEN!" Yelled Double D.

"QUICK! HIDE IN HERE!" Yelled Ed as he grabbed everyone and shoved them into the trailer. The Kankers toss the trailer door open like they own the place. And like the Ed's they had anime forms with impressive forms.

"Wait'll the folks at home see this!" Said Marie backing in holding a camcorder.

"I'm a movie star!" Said May as she walked in wearing sunglasses and carrying shopping bags.

"Move it May, I'm beat! Marie, get that camera out of my face–!" Yelled Lee as she shoved her blond sister out of the way then grabbed the camcorder Marie was filming with. But she stopped as she looked at the mess in their house.

"Hey, I thought this place should've been cleaned up by the time we got back. I'm calling the manager!" Said Lee walking over to the couch.

"My feet are killing me!" said May as she pries her shoes off with a spatula. "Aah...Vacations sure are tiring. What's on TV?" Asked may as she got a remote from under the couch and aimed it at the TV.

"You always pick something stupid." Said Marie as she snatched the remote away from May as Lee then pushes Marie and May off the couch and grabs the remote.

"Slide over! We're watching infomercials." Said Lee as she turns the television on, and it is revealed that the Ed's and RWBY are hiding inside the set. The two groups starred at each other for a couple of moments until Ruby thought of something.

"Umm... New gold hair conditioner! Just one use and you can have golden hair like this." Said Ruby stroking Yang's golden hair.

"Nah, that stuff is just a scam." Said May as Lee changed the channel. Weiss thought of the next channel.

"Claudio! How dare you cheat on me with my sister!" Yelled Weiss as she slapped Eddy.

 _(SLAP!)_

"Ow!" Said Eddy rubbing his cheek.

"I really hate soap operas." Said Lee as she was yelled at by Marie.

"Gimme that thing!"

"Alright, alright." Marie changes channels, and Double D imitates a siren.

"Requesting backup! We're in hot pursuit." Said Eddy imitating driving a spaceship.

"It's my turn to drive! Beep! Transfer please." Ed leans forward, and the group in the TV collapse. They were all lying on the floor dizzy until the Kankers spoke up in unison.

"IT'S OUR BOYFRIENDS!"

"And... A couple of girls in weird outfits." Said Marie.

"You boys are here too? Glad we found you." Said Lee.

"Yeah, we need tour guides." Said May lifting her foot and wiggling her toes.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you are on SCHOOL PROPROTY! You need to leave at once!" Said Weiss. As the Kankers laughed at her.

"Yeah right." Said Lee as the girls then talked in unison once more. "BUT WE'RE ON HOLIDAY!"

"Oh no, more aliens. And not the good kind." Said Ruby.

"Sun." Said May.

"Sweat." Said Lee.

"And souvenirs!" Said Marie as she opened up a bag and dumped several familiar supplies on the floor. Several non-fiction books about romance, a few black bows. a ball of yarn, and several other familiar items.

"These items look so familiar- Wait! YOU WERE IN MY ROOM!?" Asked Blake.

"YOU WERE IN OUR ROOM?!" Asked Team RWBY in unison and shock as the Kankers nodded with smiles on their faces.

"Do you have any idea of the meaning of the word 'privacy?!'" Yelled Weiss as Blake was picking her stuff back up.

"Why don't you Kankers just go back to Earth!?" Yelled Eddy.

"What are you talking about shorty?" Asked Marie.

"You aren't on Earth anymore! Your on another world called Remnant!" Said Ruby.

"And why should we care? A change of scenery is good every one and a while." Said Lee.

"Plus, our boyfriends are here to show us around!" Said May as Team RWBY looked at the Ed's.

"What are they talking about?" Asked Blake.

"You don't understand Blake! They've been stalking us for years! We don't like them!" Said Double D.

"You better keep your paws off of my man BIG ED here..." Said Yang burning as she grabbed Ed's shoulder tightly growing really hot.

"That's MY nickname for him hussy!" Yelled May.

"Who are you calling a hussy Bimbo?" Yelled Yang back.

Ed then asked Double D.

"What do we do now Double D?" Asked Ed scared.

"We'll pay you a bribe! 100 Lien, from each of us! Lien is the currency here!" said Double D.

"100?! I can't breathe!" Said Eddy hyperventilating.

"Are you guys serious?! We can take on this white trash! Come on girls!" Said Yang as her and the rest of the girls pulled out their weapons and lunged at the Kankers.

Back outside the trailer Yang was thrown out first, then Ruby, then Blake, then Weiss, then Double D, then Ed. Eddy tried to run out but was grabbed by the Kankers as he was dragged back inside kicking and screaming.

"Wait! I'll give you an IOU! Please!" Said Eddy as the door to the trailer slammed shut and all that can be heard was Eddy's screams.

"What just happened?!" Asked Yang getting up. "How did they throw us out like that!?" Asked Weiss.

"Oh heavens! If only I bought a little more Lien!" Said Double D putting his face in his hands.

"You did the best you could Double D." Said Ed placing his hand on Double D's shoulder.

"I agree with Ed." Said ruby.

"Do you really think so guys?" Asked Double D.

"Absolutely Double D." Said Ruby.

"Think what Double D?" Asked Ed oblivious.

"Okay seriously! WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED!?" Yelled Blake.

"Is Eddy going to be alright?" Asked Weiss.

"He'll be fine afterwards, there's nothing we can do for him now." Said Double D.

* * *

 **Team RWBY Dorm:**

Yang, Ruby, Ed, Double D, Weiss, and Blake were all sitting on the girls beds as Ed and Double D explained who the Kankers were.

"Wait so these girls have been stalking you for years?" Blake asked.

"That's one way of putting it, Blake. Those Kankers moved in one day, stalked us during my nature hike and scared us into falling into quick sand, and when we tried to be nice to them since they moved in they suddenly put us to work in their trailer like we were trophy husbands." Double D shuddered. "They stole money we made, they snuck into our houses and stole our stuff, and flat out made it their mission to make any kiss we had in life miserable."

"Well they are not touching my man now!" Yang grabbed onto Ed who hugged her back. "They want him, they'll have to go through me!"

"Like how they already tore us apart?" Asked Weiss.

"Shut up!" Said Yang as there was a knock at the door. Blake opened it up as they saw Eddy standing there dizzy, torn clothes, bruises, and red lip marks all over him.

"What did they do to you?" Asked Weiss as Eddy slowly shrugged his way in and sat on one of the beds.

"The usual..." Responded Eddy.

"But guys seriously, how are we going to get rid of them?" Asked Ruby.

"Can't we just shove them through Double D's machine?" Asked Yang.

"We need to get them to do that in the first place, how exactly are we going to get them to walk through that portal back home if they tore through us like it was nothing?" Asked Blake.

"We can help." Said a voice from the window, as the girls and boys looked over they saw Sun hanging from the window like last time, upside down, smiling.

"SUN! STOP DOING THAT!" Yelled Blake.

"And what do mean 'WE'? Is Neptune out there too?" Asked Weiss.

"Not just him, but also Scarlet and Sage." Said Sun as he jumped into the room and looked out the window. Neptune, Scarlet, and Sage were all hanging onto the tree branch for dear life.

"How exactly does he talk us into this?" Asked Scarlet.

"I really have no idea." Said Sage. the three carefully made their way inside as they all looked over at Eddy.

"Man! What happened to you?!" Asked Neptune.

"Kankers..." Said Eddy.

"Kankers? Who or what are the Kankers?" Asked Sage.

"An evil group of witches from our world! Who wish to kiss us to death!" Said Ed.

"Umm... I don't know if you know this big guy but the last time I experienced a kiss, it was pretty pleasant." Said Sun.

"Not the way the Kankers do it." Said Double D.

"They live in that trailer on the Courtyard, when we tried to fight them they threw us all out with no problem... Well, except for Eddy..." Said Ruby pointing her thumb at Eddy.

"Don't worry ladies and gentlemen, were on the case!" Said Neptune as he and Sun pulled out their badges for everyone to see. With Scarlet and Sage rolling their eyes.

"I thought you threw those things away!" Whispered Sage to Scarlet.

"No! That was supposed to be your job!" Scarlet whispered back.

"Oh yeah! Can't forget about our mustaches!" Said Sun as he and Neptune put on their fake mustaches. The duo looked behind them to see they're teammates Scarlet and Sage didn't put on their own fake mustaches.

"...No way!" Said Sage with Scarlet nodding his head in agreement.

"Come on guys! Just put on the fake mustaches once! PLEASE!?" Asked Sun and Neptune.

"No!" Said Scarlet and Sage in unison.

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

"ALRIGHT FINE WHATEVER!" Yelled Scarlet and Sage as they begrudgingly put on the mustaches and Sun and Neptune cheered.

"Let's bring some lawbreakers to justice!" Said Sun and Neptune holding their fists victoriously in he air.

"Oh, this is going to be good. We got a front view from the window and everything!" Said Eddy starting to brighten up at the fact that he'll see the Kankers smack around Team SSSN. Blake placed her hand to her forehead as she said.

"Oy vey..."

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard:**

As the Kankers were hanging out on their couch watching TV, eating chips, painting their nails, whatever, they heard a knock at the door.

"Go get it Marie!" Yelled Lee.

"Who died and made you queen?" Asked Marie as Lee punched her sister in the face, causing her to fly towards the door and slam into it. As Marie picked herself up and mumbled she opened the door to reveal a couple of boys standing there. Four in fact, one was blond and was ripped showing off his abs, one had blue hair and looked handsome, another had red hair and looked handsome as well, and the last one who had a ripped six pack as well with green hair. But they also were all wearing brown mustaches.

Marie squealed as she gestured her two sisters over. "Guys quickly! I think we have a boy band at our front door!" The two other sisters ran over to look at the four boys standing there drooling.

"Hi there boys!" Said the Kankers in unison.

"What can we do for a couple of strong guys like you?" Asked Lee.

"Junior detectives ladies!" Said Sun holding out his badge.

"We heard your aliens and your causing trouble around here! So we suggest finding the nearest interdimensional portal and use it to exit our world." Said Neptune holding out his badge as well. The three girls just stood there for another moment as they started to laugh.

"You boys are cute alright, but we can't just do that." Said May.

"They're so cute." Marie said under her breathe.

"So, what're your names hot stuff?" Asked Lee.

"Sorry ma'am, but we'll have to ask you again to leave. So we don't need to use force." Said Sun.

"You wanna fight? Alright then handsome." Said Lee as he and the rest of the Kankers step out of the trailer with Team SSSN taking a few steps backwards.

"Oh, this is gonna be so good!" Said Eddy as he was sitting near RWBY's window eating popcorn and watching along with the rest of Team RWBY.

"Eddy, your the worst!" Said Weiss as she was still looking out the window along with everyone else.

"Your the one still watching." Said Yang.

As the two groups were a considerable distance from one another, Team SSSN drew their weapons and aimed it at the girls.

"One last chance to surrender!" Said Neptune.

"I suggest you take it..." Said Lee smiling. Team SSSN charged into battle with their weapons in hand they tried their best to hit the girls, but for some unknown reason the Kankers were dodging every blow.

"How are they doing that?" Asked Yang as she took a sip of her soda.

"Beats me." Said Ruby eating popcorn.

Team SSSN tried their very best to nail the Kankers but the Kankers dodged every blow, that is until they decided to fight back. As they fought, each of the Kankers snatched the weapons away from the boys as they knocked them into a wall nearby imprinting their figures into the brick work.

"Ouch..." Said Sun as the four fell from the wall and on a pile.

"It didn't even last a minute!" Said Weiss in disbelief.

"Now you know why we're so afraid of them!" Said Eddy.

As Team SSSN picked themselves back up, they were trying to evaluate what happened. As they looked back at the Kankers they saw that they were being closed in by them.

"You can take the one with red hair Lee." Said Marie as he leg was grabbed.

"Beat it Marie! It's my turn now!" Yelled May as she grabbed her sisters leg and tossed her into a tree splitting it in two.

"I'll take the blond one with the pecs and monkey tail Lee!" Said May as she and Lee started laughing. At this point Team SSSN was practically defenseless without their weapons against opponents like these three.

"Guys... What do we do now?" Asked Scarlet.

"There's only one thing to do... Code Yellow." Said Sun.

"Are you sure there isn't any other code you want to do?" Asked Sage.

"I said CODE YELLOW!" Yelled Sun as the Kankers approach, Team SSSN begin to scream. They then fall down one by one, each clutching a lily. SSSN are imitating a line of dead bodies.

"Stay still! They can smell fear!" Whispered Sun as he went back to acting like dead body.

"Get a shovel, May. Looks like we'll have to bury 'em." Said Lee.

"Who cares? Let's just go back to watching TV!" Said May as she walked off and used Sun's staff as a back scratcher.

"Hey, wait. These guys are fakin'!" Said Marie as she pulled May back and pointed at the team who started to shiver out of fear.

"I'm gonna wet my pants." Said Neptune in fear as Eddy and Yang exploded with laughter.

"HAHAHAHA! Busted! Hahahahaha!" Laughed Eddy.

"Oh my god! I can't take it! Call a doctor Blake! HAHAHAHA!" Said Yang as she fell on the ground laughing like crazy.

"Umm... Shouldn't we help them?" Asked Ruby as Marie picked up Neptune and started to shake him, trying to get a reaction out of him. But Lee smacked him out of Marie's hands as she said.

"That's no way to make sure if they're dead! Mom says ya gotta stare at em." The Kankers stare intently at the dead team.

"They know what they're doing." Said Eddy.

* * *

 **Team RWBY Dorm:**

The gang was still in RWBY's room as the Ed's started stack things over the door to the room so the Kankers can't get in. While the rest of Team RWBY were trying to think of ways to get the Kankers back through the portal.

"Guys! I have an idea! But first we'll need a giant slingshot, a toilet, white paint, a donkey, fifty pounds of explosives, and-"

"No Ruby!" Yelled Weiss.

"How about we try to think of a plan that WON'T destroy the school." Suggested Weiss as Ed, Edd, n Eddy were still putting items against the door.

"Com'on Ed! More stuff!" Said Eddy as Ed grabbed ad table and brought it over to Eddy.

"Table for blocking!"

"More! More!"

"A chair for blocking!"

"Guys! Don't you think you MIGHT be overreacting about this a little..." Said Ruby.

"They were in our home Ruby! OUR HOME!" Said Blake turning to Ruby.

"Ed! Faster! FASTER!" Yelled Eddy.

"Cup for blocking!" Said Ed walking over with a mug in his hands. But before anyone else could do anything three knocks were made at the door.

"Hello." Said Ed as he opened the door to see all four members of Team SSSN standing there covered in kiss marks, bruises, stuffed in frilly clothes, and had makeup crudly smeared all over their faces. Eddy and Yang yet again fell on the floor laughing while everyone else starred at the boys with shocked eyes.

"Oh dear..." Said Double D as the group walked in.

"You guys owe us... BIG TIME!" Said Sage angrily pointing at the Ed's.

"What did they do to you?" Asked Weiss.

"Take a good look at us and just GUESS what they did. They even took my staff away from me!" Yelled Sun angrily.

"So, ya can't keep your hands off your staff huh, Sun?" Asked Yang smiling cheekily with Sun giving her an annoyed look.

"So back on topic, how are we going to get rid of them?" Asked Weiss.

"Well I believe if-" But Double D was interrupted at the door flew open, knocking all the stuff that the Ed's put there originally to barricade it. Standing there was Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch. Goodwitch had her wand pointed out in front of her as she used her telekinesis to knock all the objects back.

"Oh umm... Hello Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch, how can we help-" Double D was silenced as Goodwitch put her finger out in front of her to silence Double D.

"There are three hooligan girls who have running around the entirety of Beacon vandalizing propriety, invading students personal rooms, and stealing the female students clothes. Not to mention they tried to use the sinks and toilets of the school to create, and I quote "An indoor water park."" Said Ozpin as everyone in the room looked at the two professors feet as water was leaking down the hallway.

"We have tried stopping them but they seem to possess unnatural abilities or disappearing and reappearing wherever they go, we believed that Team EEE may have something to do with this... Care to explain?" Asked Goodwitch as she was glaring at everyone in the room especially the Ed's. It wasn't really helping that Ruby was giving a really nervous grin.

"Uhh... Well-" But before Eddy could say anything Miss Goodwitch's Scroll started to vibrate as she put her finger up to silence Eddy and brought the Scroll to her ear.

"Yes?... What?! We'll be there right away!" Said Goodwitch as she hung up her Scroll and turned to Ozpin.

"They've just been sighted in the Cross Continental Transmit System." Said Goodwitch as Ozpin nodded to his colleague and turned to the other kids.

"We'll come with you, your right that we do know them but they ARE NOT our friends. We've dealt with them before." Said Double D as Goodwitch was about to say no but, Ozpin nodded his head. The Ed's and Team RWBY then followed the two teachers to go and track down the Kankers. The group finally made their way to the CCT building, they made their way inside and started looking around.

"Where are they?" Asked Blake.

"Hey, can one of you guys hold the camera?" All of them heard a voice as they looked behind them and saw the Kankers standing there with the blue haired one running over with her camcorder and handing it to Ruby.

"Here girly, tape us and make it look good!" Said Marie as she handed the camera over to Ruby and all the Kankers started running over to a large and very expensive looking fish tank.

"Over by the pool girls!" Said May as the Kankers jumped into the tank with Ruby still filming everything.

"Hi mom!"

"Each of those fish cost over a thousand Lien along with that million Lien fish tank! Get out!" Yelled Goodwitch as she walked over to the tank.

"Umm... Miss Goodwitch can you move aside, I can't get a good shot." Said Ruby.

"A good shot? Miss Rose have you forgotten what we have come here to do?" Asked Goodwitch walking over to the still recording Ruby.

"That's would be something I would expect from Mister Ed over here or Miss Xiao Long." Said Ozpin gesturing over to the two students.

"That is something else we really wanted to do." Said Ed looking sad.

"Yeah..." Said Yang a little depressed.

"Okay, Yang, Ed do this, get rid of-" Weiss looked over to see the Kankers disappeared. "The fish?..."

"Should I put them in a plastic bag?" Asked Ed as all the fish were gone except for one skeleton fish that was swimming around in circles.

"Well... There goes 10,000 Lien." Said Ozpin as he took a sip of coffee.

"Did you see where they went?" Asked Eddy

"I was enraptured with Ed's whining." Said Double D.

"Is it so wrong to be liked?" Asked Ed pushing his head up against Double D's and Eddy's.

The two teachers assigned the task of capturing these new invaders with Team EEE and RWBY, since the Ed's claimed they dealt with the Kankers in the past it is the best option the staff have at the moment. With that the two Teams continued searching throughout the school grounds.

* * *

 **Beacon Dorm Hallway:**

"this is ridiculous! How are these girls constantly disappearing, reappearing, and beating up everyone they come across?!" Asked Weiss as they two groups continued to walk down the dorm hallway.

"The real question is, HOW DID THOSE FREAKS EVEN GET HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!?" Yelled Yang.

"I do have a theory... That when the portal was used to bring me, Ed, and Eddy here it could've damaged the fabric of space-time. And because of that I theorize that a portal opened up that just happened to be right next to their trailer and pulled it into this world... And into Beacon." Said Double D.

"Lucky us, huh?" Said Eddy annoyed.

"But, you can still use your machine to send them back right?" Asked Blake.

"Maybe... But only if we can get them into it in the first place. And that task alone is impossible..." Said Double D.

"Can we lore them is with something they like?" Suggested Ruby.

"Sarah likes to watch me eat yogurt from my belly button." Said Ed.

"Thank you for sharing that with us Ed..." Said Weiss.

"I think it's hot." Said Yang looking over at Ed.

"YANG!" But before Weiss could yell at Yang, they heard a crashing sound coming from down the hall.

"It came from Team CAFY's room!" Said Ruby as they gang sped down the hallway and got to the door believed to be team CFVY's room.

"Alright, here we go!" Said Eddy as he was turning the knob and started to push the door in. That was until Yang got a look at the dorm's number.

"Wait, Eddy don't that's not-" But Yang was too late. As Eddy looked inside he saw... A boy and a girl having some private time until they looked over at Eddy and the girl screamed.

"Hey! What are you doing in our room!?" Yelled the guy.

"Sorry!" Said Eddy awkwardly as he shut the door right before a lamp was thrown against the closed door. Eddy turned to the rest of his group as he said.

"Wrong room!" The group then moved over to the next door that was ACTUALLY Team CFVY's dorm, but even before they could knock on it, they heard a voice.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Coco as she just came back with the rest of her group after being on a huge shopping spree with bags of clothes in her hands.

"We heard noises from your dorm and there are a few vandals on the loose so-" But Blake wasn't able to finish as they all heard more rummaging from their room. Coco at this point would usually blame the Ed's yet again for what was happening but they weren't the ones who were scavenging in her room.

"Someone's in our room!" Yelled Velvet as Coco dropped her bags, pulled out her purse and kicked the door open only to see three girls she never saw before rummaging through her closet.

"Who are you!? Get out of our dorm!" Yelled Coco angrily.

"And who's gonna make us?" Asked Lee as she laid on the couch.

"Hey is this a REAL Leopard-skin thong?" Asked Marie as she came out of the closet holding a Leopard-skin thong.

"AHH!" Screamed Coco as Ed, Eddy, Yang, Yatsuhashi, Ruby, and even Fox were all trying to hold back laughter with Velvet blushing.

"That's really quite a fashion choice Coco." Said Blake.

"Hehe... I'm just holding them for another girl, what?" Said Coco nervously sweating and pulling at her collar.

"Says Coco on the tag." Said Marie as Coco dashed over to her and grabbed the thong.

"That is it! I don't care who you are! Get out of our room!" Yelled Coco as she started to pull on the thong, playing tug of war with it with Marie. As they continue to struggle the rest of the team just looked on.

"I feel like we should help Coco guys." Said Velvet worried.

"Yes, we should." Smiled Ed as Marie was throwing around Coco as she was still holding onto the thong.

"Get her to put them on Marie!" Said Lee as Marie was still throwing Coco around.

"Give it up girl you don't stand a chance against me." Said Coco dizzy.

"How's this?" Asked Marie as she wrapped Coco up in the stretchy underwear. Lee laughed as Marie spun Coco around and kicked her into a wall.

"Is... She going to be okay?" Asked Yatsuhashi as the Kankers started to laugh.

"Eddy I fear they're going to become amorous at any moment!" Said Double D.

"What's that mean?" Asked Ruby as Double D whispered what it meant into Ruby's ear. The Ed's ran away leaving the two other teams behind.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Yelled Weiss as the Kankers stepped out of the room and waved at the Ed's.

"Later boys! You'll have to rest some time!" Called out Lee as RWBY collectively face palmed themselves.

* * *

 **EEE Dorm Room:**

Team RWBY and CAFY walked down the doors angrily as they headed to Team EEE's dorm. When they actually got there, to there surprise Team CRDL was standing there as well... But covered in kiss marks and beat up as they looked over at the two other teams.

"They got to you too?" Asked Yang.

"They stole all of my clothes! And I couldn't do a THING to stop them!" Yelled Coco angrily.

"And they just RAN AWAY when we were supposed to stop them!" Yelled Weiss.

"It's the Ed's fault! I know those girls are connected with those freaks in some way! And I'm gonna make them tell me everything!" Yelled Cardin as he opened up the door to see the Ed's standing there, wrapped up in armor and holding their weapons as defense.

"Wait! Don't get me! Take Double D first!" Said Eddy.

"Hey!" Yelled Double D.

"We are too young!" Screamed Ed.

"It's US you idiots." Said Coco as the Ed's looked over at all the angry students standing in their dorm.

"We know you idiots are connected to all of this! We want an answer!" Yelled Cardin. But before any of the Ed's could answer Team JNPR walked in. Being completely unaware of what was going on.

"Hi guys... What's everybody doing in the Ed's dorm?" Asked Jaune as he and the rest of his team came walking in.

"Get lost loser! This is none of your business!" Yelled Cardin turning to look at Jaune.

"And what happened to you?" Asked Jaune referring to the torn up clothes kiss marks, and bruises that were all over them.

"Like I said! None of your business! Now, how about you get lo-" But Cardin was interrupted.

"Hey... Has anyone seen Ruby?" Asked Yang as she was looking around.

"Who cares?!" Yelled Cardin making Yang angry.

"... Can we break his legs now?" Asked Nora happily.

"Hey guys! Sorry I went missing!" Said Ruby as she claimed through the Ed's window holding something under her arms.

"Ruby! Where have you been?!" Asked Weiss.

"I just got ahold of something that MIGHT come in handy with bargaining with the Kankers... Hehehe." Said Ruby with a bit of a malicious smile as she walked over to everyone, holding something behind her back.

"Ruby... What did you do?..." Asked Double D suspiciously.

"I just sneaked into their trailer and snagged something of theirs so bargain with them with." Said Ruby smiling. Each one of the Ed's had terrified looks on their faces, while everyone else had looks of confusion.

"I stole their ship in a bottle!" Said Ruby happily as she showed the item to everyone. "Opps! Got my finger stuck in it!" Ruby's finger was stuck in the bottle. All the Ed's could do is stare in horror.

* * *

 **Miles Away:**

Kevin, Jonny, Plank, Rolf, and Qrow were still on their journey over to Beacon as they made they're way through another village.

"Just a few more days boys, and we'll be at Beacon in no time." Said Qrow.

"But it was an exiting trip! We got new weapons! Fought those monsters along the way!-" Jonny was interrupted

"And had to drag that idiot Qrow out of the bars he was in when he was too drunk to even walk." Said Kevin bitterly.

"Hahaha, sorry kid, can't change who I am." Said Qrow smiling.

"Yet Rolf still misses his home... But that still won't stop Rolf and his companions to halt now. And fighting the dark creatures along the way that resembles Rolf's old sworn enemy and protecting the innocent is great indeed! Papa and Nana would be so proud of Rolf!" Said Rolf as they continued to walk. But they stopped as they sensed something was wrong.

"Wait, why did we stop?" Asked Kevin as Rolf looked around to see all the animals of the village that were freaking out. The horses, pigs in pens, cows, and chickens in pens were freaking out.

"What's wrong with the animals? Is there gonna be another Grimm attack?" Asked Qrow as Rolf bent down to the ground and dug out a lump of dirt as he put it in his mouth, chewed and spit out. Rolf then took out a chicken leg and placed it to his ear. The rest of the group was starring in confusion at Rolf.

"What's he doing?" Asked Qrow.

"No idea." Said Jonny as Rolf's face suddenly became one of fear and turned to his travelling companions.

"A great doom is coming for us all! Quickly! We must find shelter!" Screamed Rolf as he picked up Qrow, Jonny, and Kevin and ran over to an open cellar door near by and ran into it as he dropped his allies and turned to the open doors as he grabbed ahold of them.

"Have mercy on our miserable souls!" Yelled Rolf as he shut the doors.

* * *

 **Beacon:**

Back at Beacon Ruby continued to hold the bottle in front of everybody as the Ed's remained very silent. It was so quiet that everyone could hear the increased heart rate of Double D.

 _Thump thump... Thump thump... Thump thump, thump thump, thump thump, thump thump, thump thump, thump-_

"DEAR LORD RUBY WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? YOU STOLE THE KANKERS BOTTLE!? AND NOW IT'S STUCK TO YOUR FINGER!?" Yelled Double D hysterically.

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Yelled Eddy.

"WHO! WHAT! WHERE! WHY!" Yelled Ed terrified. But just as someone was going to say something to the Ed's Ren spoke up.

"I sense a dark presence coming closer and closer..." Said Ren as everyone heard a big crashing sound outside. As everyone looked over to the window they saw the Kankers laughing as they were running amuck throwing trash cans around, tearing down street poles, tearing down trees, and fires following them. As they made their way into the distance and weren't able to be seen anymore the ground shook as colossal cracks formed and tore the earth below them apart with hot lava seeping out of them.

"... Even if Yang was shaved she couldn't cause this much distruction..." Said Ruby in shock.

"WHO ARE THEY?!" Yelled Jaune.

"Okay look, I'm pretty sure all they want back is the bottle... So I'm sure if we all work toge-"

"Team CRDL just left Weiss." Said Blake as everyone looked over to see the dust clouds of where the four bullies have once been.

"Okay... So I'm sure if us, the Ed's, Team JNPR, and-"

"Team CFVY just left to try and stop the Kankers themselves." Said Pyrrah as Team CAFY was nowhere to be seen either.

"OH COME ON!" Yelled Weiss out of frustration.

"Okay! So all we have to do is get the bottle off of Ruby's finger and give the bottle back to the Kankers before they cause any more destruction!" Said Double D as Nora pointed at the window.

"What's that?" Asked Nora as a dark object came closer and closer to the window until it smashed it's way through and tumbled into the Ed's dorm.

 _ **(CRASH!)**_

It turned out to be a car.

"...I feel like I'm partly responsible for the apocalypse..." Said Ruby.

"Oh, I have an idea!" Said Ed smiling.

"At this point, I'm willing to listen to any ideas." Said Eddy.

"We remove the bottle with sticky tape!" Said Ed as the rest starred at Ed confused.

"Sticky tape?" Asked Jaune.

"Stick? She's already stuck!" Said Weiss.

"And what do you mean by that Weiss? Ed's a genius! I did the same thing when Ren got three fishing hooks stuck in his thumb." Said Nora pridefully.

"Three? How did he get three stuck in there?" Asked Jaune.

"*Sigh* I tried to get the first one out with another fishing hook... And when that didn't work I tried again with another fishing hook. Not my brightest idea..." Said Ren a little embarrassed.

"Perhaps we should do it quickly before the Kankers cause any more carnage." Said Pyrrah.

"This is stupid." Said Eddy as they gang starts to walk away.

"Ed may have a point Eddy." Said Blake.

"Just follow my league buckos!" Said Ed.

* * *

 **Lunch Hall:**

In the lunch hall the three teams got a tall latter and tapped the bottle that Ruby was stuck to, to the high ceiling. As Eddy attached the last few pieces of tape he was finished.

"Alright red, looks like we're finished. Get ready? And-" Eddy wasn't able to finish as Pyrrah called out.

"Umm, Eddy, are you sure none of the staff or teachers will notice if there is any left over residue or damages if this doesn't work?" Asked Pyrrah.

"Pyrrah... There are three aliens outside causing unheard of destruction, and will cause much more if we don't get this bottle back to them." Said Yang.

"Yeah! So jump Ruby!" Said Nora as Ruby did just that and fell. Being unsuccessful with removing the bottle and damaging a small area of the ceiling.

"Ow... I'm okay!" Said Ruby.

"Well, that plan failed." Said Jaune.

"Okay! That's it, now we're gonna remove that bottle the old fashion way! With a few power tools!" Said Eddy smiling with everyone else getting a worried feeling do to Eddy's idea.

The three teams would then make they're way over to the Blacksmiths room of the school we're Ruby first forged the Ed's weapons. As they made it inside they locked the metal door to the room as best as they could.

"Alright Ruby, just put your hand somewhere and I'll get the power tool that'll be perfect for removing that." Said Eddy as he started digging through the box of power tools.

"However your going to get rid of the bottle Eddy do it quick! I'm scared of what else the Kankers will do if they don't get they're bottle back." said Jaune.

"Bingo!" Said Eddy as he pulled out a huge buzzsaw and turned it on as everyone starred at it in horror. Except for Ed.

"Oh! I saw this in a scene from the Texas Chainsaw Massacre!" Said Ed smiling.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Are you sure we can't just use butter or grease or something?" Asked Ruby obviously scared.

"This'll be quicker! Now hold still!" Said Eddy as he charged at Ruby with the huge buzzsaw. Ruby screamed as she jumped out of the way and Eddy accidentally cut a table in half.

"Hold still!"

"AHH!" A comedic and slightly horrific scene unfolded of Eddy chasing Ruby around with a huge buzzsaw in hand. Everyone just stood by as they watched what was happening.

"I'm starting to question the state of Eddy's sanity." Commented Blake as Eddy continued to chaise Ruby around.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Hopefully that's team CFVY come to say they were finished with the Kankers." Said Jaune as he walked over to the metal door and opened it.

"Wait Jaune don't-" But Double D was too late as the door opened up to reveal the Kanker sisters standing there. Lee standing in the middle and holding a defeated Cardin by his hair.

"This kind boy right here told us where we might find you." Said Lee as Ruby and Eddy stopped their little fiasco and everyone turned to face the Kankers. Seeing the power and destructive capabilities the Kankers possessed, Jaune slowly closed the door and locked it. As he turned around, he stood there silently for a moment as he said.

"WE NEED TO HIDE!" But before everyone else could react accordingly the door came flying from it's hinges and smashed into the wall. The group screamed as they all ran into a corner.

"Umm... Oh look! Hey yeah, we we're just about to-" But Eddy wasn't able to finish as Lee grabbed ahold of Ruby's hand and and simply... Pulled the bottle off. Team's JNPR and RWBY starred with total surprise and shock in their eyes.

"We're a family again girls!" Said Lee as the sisters started to fight over the bottle and made their way out.

"I think that was the Kankers bottle guys!" Said Ed as everyone gave an annoyed look.

"Well, I am just glad that this didn't end in travesty like the last time." Said Double D.

"Wait, this happened before? Did you guys KNOW that the Kankers could just remove it without hurting Ruby?!" Asked Jaune.

"Okay, in our defense the last time we had the bottle it was stuck to Ed's finger. And the Kankers didn't hurt him for some reason and just took the bottle back. We didn't think they would be as gentle with Ruby!" Said Eddy, actually bringing up a valid point.

"So does that mean..." Started off Pyrrah.

"The Kankers are finished with their rampage!" Said Ed victoriously.

"I'm just glad they didn't take my hand along with the bottle." Said Ruby as she started rubbing her wrist.

"Yeah but we still have a problem, they're still here." Said Yang.

"Well then, I guess I will look for Professors Oobleck, Port, Ozpin, and Goodwitch to help me with my portal plans and send the Kankers back home." Said Double D as he walked out of the room. The others just stood there.

"What now?" Asked Eddy.

"Maybe clean up the mess the Kankers made?" Suggested Weiss.

"I got this rubber band!" Said Nora as she pulled out a rubber band and pulled it back with one hand and held it with the other.

"So what?" Asked Eddy annoyed as Nora pulled back the rubber band further.

 ** _(SNAP!)_**

"Ow!"

* * *

 **Miles Away:** _In the random Cellar_

Rolf lit a match as him, Qrow, Jonny, and Kevin were still in the basement. Rolf smelt the air as he pinched his nose and said.

"The stench of immortal doom still taints the air, yes?"

"Does that mean we can leave now?" Asked Qrow.

"Or, perhaps it is one of us who has made the wind of foul air... hard to tell." Said Rolf.

"... Do ya guys wanna play a game of eye spy?" Asked Jonny.

"NO!" Yelled Qrow and Kevin in unison.

"I spy something... Grey!"

"CINDER BLOCKS!" Said two angrily as the cellar they were in was totally made up of cinder blocks.

* * *

 **Beacon:**

"Everyone, I believe I know how the Kankers arrived here and how they managed to overpower almost everyone here." Double D addressed the teacher staff, teams EEE, RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, CRDL, and even Cinder's team. "First I must explain how my machine worked to bring myself and my friends to Remnant."

He started drawing on the board.

"To begin, each universe has its own set of rules, including rules of time and space. We live, we age, and we die and it is almost impossible for two universes to interact. To explain this as best as I can try to think of our worlds as two train tunnels instead of universes and we are on the trains in each tunnel. To be morse specific, we are on one train car, our ancestors are in one behind us and our descendants are in the next car." Double D began, continuing to draw. "The signatures are always there, even after we die as the cars represent our timelines. It is only after we die do we exit the train, essentially leaving the timeline of our world and moving on, I guess is the most scientific term for explaining are closely as I can what happens when we die. My machine, for the lack of a better explanation allowed us to find a stop station, to exit from our train on Earth to the one on Remnant and reach here in as much a smooth fashion as one could when traveling from one universe to another."

"Fascinating, fascinating." Dr. Obeleck cut in. "This of course means that the human terms for yesterday, today and tomorrow is non-existent and simply our way of describing the passing of day and night."

"Exactly. We describe the future as tomorrow but when the sun rises tomorrow becomes today and then becomes yesterday. My machine scanned for the closest tunnel, looking for energy signatures that match a human's as close as possible and when we stepped through the portal we were converted energy and matter, essentially we were broken down and remade before coming out the other side."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Jaune asked.

"Extremely, if we were not careful and if we tried to move beyond our natural timeline. You see, Jaune, when we arrived we were different from how looked in our world. This was done because so we would not be seen as an aberration."

"An aberration?" Blake questioned.

"Leaping from one reality to another is dangerous, especially if you have a portal that can circumvent the laws of space and time. Everyone in this room was naturally born on this world, except Eddy, Ed, and myself. There was the chance that we could not fit into the natural cycle of this world since we are not from Remnant so the machine modified us to appear in every way as if we were born on Remnant and not Earth." Double D smiled. "Fortunately since this world supports humanoid life we were not modified in such a manner that our souls would reject our new bodies."

"Brilliant! Simply brilliant!" Obeleck applauded. "This proves so many theories! It even proves humans from other dimensions can unlock their Auras like us!"

"Can we please focus on the at hand?" Goodwitch asked.

"Yes, my apologies. Well, it seems the Kankers and their trailer were pulled in by a naturally formed portal that opened up and swallowed them, bringing them here to Remnant like my machine did with us. The difference is that a naturally formed portal cannot be as adjusted as mine was and thus when the Kankers emerged they were only partially modified for this world."

"Partially?" Ruby asked.

"They got here without a free ticket." Ed said.

"Ed, shut up." Eddy sighed.

"Actually Eddy, Ed is right. His explanation fits what was happened perfectly."

"Huh?"

"Essentially their bodies now resemble anyone here but the portal affected their molecules, trying to change them but it was only done halfway and thus left them unstable. As you all saw they can bend the laws of physics, possess incredible strength, having the ability to pop up anywhere, and other unique abilities. But none of it is the work of their Semblances if they even have one. Even though the Kankers do not understand what has happened their bodies they're bodies are molecularly unstable, because of this its started to damage the universe they are in." Double D continued. "My machine is the ticket we used to get on Remnant's train while the Kankers technically cheated when they got here and as a result their bodies did not have the chance to adapt to the travel from our world to here. It is their new strength and their weakness and if something is not done soon, they might not survive much longer."

"Survive?" Weiss asked.

"They are too unstable to properly exist in this world like me and my friends do. If they stay here," Double D looked grave. "The energy will disperse itself along with the Kankers."

The smart ones in the room instantly understood what it meant but Eddy was the one to ask for the others. "So what does that mean?"

"They will explode, Eddy. Literally, explode." Double D answered. "Boom."

"Yikes!" Yang commented.

"It gets worse. Depending on how much longer the Kankers have been here I estimated that they're molecular structure and effect on the world around them is enough that the resulting explosion will destroy Beacon. If they reach any higher they could destroy half or all of Vale." Double D shook his head. "And the resulting explosion could even affect the reality of the universe due to the unstable molecules of the Kankers, breaking down it down and affecting it on a level I cannot even fathom."

"... Well that went from zero to a hundred fast." Commented Yang.

"Can they be cured?" Ozpin asked as everyone tried to absorb this information.

"There is only one I can think of. My portal machine can possibly stabilize them if they step through it and return to our world."

"Well then, we're doomed. No way the Kankers will actually leave and go back. They don't care about anyone or anything." Eddy groaned. "No way we will convince them to step through the portal."

"You mean, they're just going to let the universe die like that?" Asked Emerald.

"No, they aren't killers or sociopaths but they are incredibly stubborn and have extraordinarily low IQ's that they won't pay attention to my warnings." Said Double D.

"Come on. You have to have something." Weiss urged the Eds.

"I am afraid Eddy is right. The Kankers only see and hear what they want to see and hear and they care little about the needs and problems of others. They will just not pay any attention to the warnings we would give them. I can only think of offering ourselves to them to give them some incentive." Double D agreed.

"No way!" Yang shouted.

"Out of the question!" Weiss said.

Blake shook her head.

"We are not letting you sacrifice yourselves to those freaks! There has got to be another way." Ruby said.

"But how are we going to get rid of them? With this weather it's going to be a LONG vacation for them." Said Blake.

"Hmm... Weather huh?" Said Eddy coming up with another idea as everyone else cringed, Eddy being at Beacon long enough for everyone to know what Eddy's plans are usually like. But luckily Double D knew what Eddy ment as he said to them.

"It's not what you think! We got rid of the Kankers with this plan as well! We just need to work together!" Said Double D as they all started to discus a plan.

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard:**

The sun is beating down on the Kankers. The girls have taken various pieces of furniture from various students dorms and place them on the Courtyard in front of the trailer. They are lounging there in swimsuits now, under a flag of Coco's Leopard-skin thong.

"Hey Marie, can you flip me over? I'm getting crispy." May didn't get a reply.

"Marie, flip me over! I'm getting crispy!" Said May louder more irritated.

"MARIE!" Yelled May as her red-headed sister had enough.

"Shut up, May!" Yelled Lee as she flipped the table over that May was lying down on. Lee then jumps over to and lays on Marie.

"Can't ya hear you sister talkin' to ya?" Asked Lee.

"Nope. I guess it's just this summer air, I guess." Said Maries as she plucks a hair from Lee's armpit.

"Ow!" Yelled Lee as Marie laughed and ran away.

"Hahaha! Sucker!" As Lee chased Marie but stopped when they were under a surprised rainstorm.

"Uh oh. It's raining!" Yelled the girls as they turned around and ran back.

"Rain!?" Asked May as Lee and Marie grab May and use her hair like an umbrella.

"Does my hair look okay?" Asked Lee.

"Summer rain, you can never predict them." Double D said from above the trailer, holding a large hose with Pyrrha, Jaune, and Ren.

"Nora, Eddy, Cardin, commence thunder!" Double D instructed.

"Oh yeah!" Nora grinned as she banged on the trash can, making loud noises that sounded like thunder.

"It's a typhoon!" Yells May as she was clutching her sisters close, zips her hair shut and the Kankers fall over to the ground.

"So what? We're not gonna let a little typhoon ruin our vacation, are we?" Asked Lee as she picked up May. But suddenly winds suddenly blast the sisters. Marie is blown into the trailer door, and May has to hang on to Lee.

"Hang on, May!" Yells Lee as May loses her grip, and May hits the door and Marie.

"We got the debris, Double D." Ed said, carrying a large bush. "I wanted to do this."

"With plenty of maggots and worms." Yang laughed as Ed tossed it in front of the fan. "Their trailer park is gong to have a new ego-system!"

The bush hits her, sending her into her sisters. The combined weight of the Kankers and the bush pushes their trailer door open, sending them inside. A tree then pushes its way into the trailer. And somehow Neptune got caught in the 'typhoon' as he was getting pushed back.

"My thighs! They're burning!"

"Excellent Gentlemen! Me, Miss Schnee and Miss Belladonna have already activated Mister Double D's portal. You may proceed!" Said Professor Oobleck as he was standing next to Double D's machine with the girls.

"I got my babies!" Coco shouted as she and Ruby jumped out of the trailer window, carrying all of Coco's stolen clothes.

"Great job, Ed. Now get them out of our school!" Weiss said as she turned on the portal machine.

"Okey-dokey, smoky!" Ed said as he turned off the fan and walked over to the trailer. "They rhyme!"

"Well this worked out quite well." Double D said, him along with everyone watching and smiling as Ed and Yang lifted up the Kanker's trailer.

"Cheerio Kanker sisterois!" Ed said as he and Yang tossed the trailer into the portal. "Don't even think about. Think about it!"

"Please, Ed. No more rhymes." Weiss said as the teams all gathered together.

"And stay away from my man!" Yang shouted into the portal.

"And don't ever come back!" Yelled Ruby.

"Don't even think about it, think about it!" Yelled Ed as Yang hugged him and Ed hugged back.

"Yang, Ed... Can you guys please calm down with the rhymes?" Asked Pyrrah walking over to them.

But, unbeknownst to everyone something went wrong with the portal coordinates and started bouncing around the spaces inbetween realities. As the Kankers were all screaming and getting motion sickness.

Back in Beacon the all the staff left along with team's CRDL, Cinder's group, SSSN, and CFVY. Only EEE, RWBY, and JNPR were still there as they were cleaning off the furniture the Kankers were lying on.

"Filthy! Filthy! Filthy!" Said Weiss as he was spraying germ-away on a piece of furniture.

"That's something I'd expect from Double D Weiss!" Said Yang as Nora jumped in. "Yeah, you DO sound like Double D.

"Just... Please don't remind me guys." Said Weiss as she gave out a sigh of relaxation and sat back down on her piece of furniture. But out of nowhere the portal machine started back up as everyone heard the Kankers screaming.

"Who turned that thing back on?" Asked Eddy.

"Do you guys hear something?" Asked Jaune.

"... Aw, man!" Said Eddy as the trailer came flying back through the portal, bounced on top of all the three teams and somehow trajected and flew back into the portal. But the trailer itself was inbetween the RWBY-verse and another universe.

* * *

 **Red Vs Blue:**

"Hey." Said Simmons

"Yeah?" Asked Grif

"You ever wonder why we're here?"

"It's one of life's great mysteries isn't it? Why are we here? I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence, or is there really a God watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know, man, but it keeps me up at night." Said Grif as both stare at each other in silence.

"...What?! I mean why are we out here, in this canyon?"

"Oh. Uh... yeah."

"What was all that stuff about God?"

"Uh...hm? Nothing."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

But before the two can continue on with their philosophical conversation about the universe and all of reality, a blue portal opened up from behind them as they turn around.

"Woah! What the heck is that thing?!" Asked Simmons.

"I don't know! And why is there half of a trailer coming through it?" Asked Grif as Sarge ran up to them and asked "What are you dirtbags doing!? And what is a trailer coming from a po- Trailer!?" Yelled Sarge as he ran up to the trailer and tried pushing it back to wherever it came from.

"Come help me push this thing back dirtbags! It could be a trap from the blues!" Yelled Sarge as he started pushing the trailer back with Grif and Sarge coming to help.

"Stay off of our territory Blues!" Yelled Sarge.

"I don't tink the Blues are behind this." Said Grif.

"I agree with Grif." Said Simmons.

"Shut up and push!" Yelled Sarge.

As the Ed's, JNPR, and RWBY start seeing the trailers coming back through the portal, they immediately dash over to it and start to try to push the trailer back. All except for Yang and Ed who dash through the portal and into the Red Vs. Blue universe.

"Umm, guys you have a- Oh, I guess you already know." Said Ed as he and Yang were already in the other universe.

"Hey Ed! Nice suit of armor!" Said Yang looking over at Ed who was suddenly wearing futuristic green armor.

"You too Yang!" Said Ed pointing to Yang who was wearing a female yellow version of the futuristic armor. As the two were admiring their new appearances Eddy, Double D, all of Team's JNPR, and RWBY were trying their best to keep the Kankers out of their reality. The two forces rocking the trailer back and forth.

"Now this is what I call a vacation." Said Marie as all three of the Kankers were sitting on the couch sliding from one side of their trailer to the other side. With their forms shifting from anime-like forms when they were technically in the RWBY universe then turning to armored blue, yellow, and red adult female forms when they're in the Red Vs. Blue Universe.

"Just like the cruise Mom took." Said Lee as the trailer shifts over bringing them to the Red Vs. Blue side.

"I don't feel so good." Said May as the trailer shifts again as she puts her hand over her mouth.

"They're yours!" Screamed Eddy and Ruby in unison pushing back.

"No way! Take your junk back Blues! And I have no idea how you got a portal machine!" Yelled Sarge as he and his group pushed back.

"Who the HECK are the Blues?!" Yelled Weiss.

"Ed! Yang! Help!" Yelled Double D and Blake.

"Nah, looks like you guys could use the exercise." Said Yang.

"One plus one equals one on a bun!" Said Ed smiling as Sarge, Simmons, and Grif start pushing the trailer back into the RWBY universe.

"ED! YANG!" Yelled everyone.

 **A/N: If your curious about what the Kankers might look like in the RWBY universe just go on _DeviantArt_ and look up _Kankers WIP_ by _Mookyvet._ Follow, favorite, and leave a review.**


	25. Cold Calling: Conclusion

**A/N: This takes place after the events of 'Breach' and before the events of 'Round One'.**

 **Beacon Courtyard:** _Later That Day_

Later that day, Team RWBY decided to study for their math test, that was going to happen at the last period of the school day. The girls were sitting at a table as they were reviewing math problems.

"Okay Ruby, 2 times 1 is 2." Said Weiss.

"..." Ruby responded.

"2 times 2 is 4." Said Weiss.

"..." Responded Ruby

"What's 2 times 3 going to equal?" Asked the Heiress as Ruby just stared as Weiss clueless. Ruby then turned her head away to look at a squirrel climbing up a tree.

"Ruby." Said Weiss.

"Hmm?" Asked Ruby as she turned to face Weiss again. "Sorry, did you say something Weiss?"

"... You have learned it TEN minutes ago." Said Weiss as she rubbed her temples. "*Sigh* Are you having better time with Yang, Blake? Blake?"

Weiss turned her head to look at Blake and Yang, to see them sitting there both with their math books opened in front of them. Both of them had their mouths open drolling and snoring while wearing funny glasses.

"Yang, Blake." Said Weiss irritated.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzz. Get the pipe away from me. It is cold and metal. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz." Said Yang in her sleep.

"Wake up you DOLTS!" Yelled Weiss as the two girls were shocked awake.

"THE MONEY IS UNDER THE ELEPHANT!" Yelled Yang as she woke up.

"You know, this is the sort of behavior I would expect from Yang and Ruby, but YOU Blake?" Asked Weiss turning to Blake.

"I'm umm... Not a big fan of math." Said Blake.

"Ugg... I swear that-" But before Weiss could finish her sentence, Ruby interrupted.

"Hey guys, what's that crowd looking at?" Asked Ruby pointing in a direction as all the girls looked over to see a crowd, all gathered to look at something.

"I don't know." Said Blake.

"Looks like something big!" Said Ruby.

"It's probably one of Eddy's scams." Said Yang.

"You think we should go see?" Asked Ruby.

"I don't know." Said Blake.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe you should all just sit around and talk about it rather actually then go see it." Said Weiss getting up.

"Umm... Really Weiss? How would we find out what it is if we just sit here and keep talking about it?" Asked Ruby as Weiss stared at her team leader with a blank stare, as she then walked over to the crowd and away from her team.

"She was being sarcastic, Ruby." Said Blake.

"Oh..." Replied Ruby.

As Team RWBY made their way through the crowd, they indeed saw what caused all the commotion. There were cardboard scenes set up with the Ed's standing in front of them. Except at closer inspection it could clearly be seen that they were wax figures. The students were staring at the figures questionably as they were trying to figure out what purpose they had. Team JNPR were looking intently at one of Eddy. Until the real Eddy popped up from behind the figure.

"Lifelike, ain't it? You too can have your own wax dummy from Ed's Spittin' Image of Wax! Need a scapegoat for Mom, Dad, or teacher to yell at? Why not blame the dummy? Only 40 Lien." Said Eddy as he held Jaune by his face.

"You mean live life guilt free? Sign me up, Eddy!" Said Jaune as he hands the proper amount of Lien to Eddy. That was until Pyrrah walks up from behind, and taps Jaune on the shoulder.

"Wow... Me and Rubes can really use that to skip class!" Said Yang.

"YANG!" Yelled Weiss.

"Jaune, are you sure this is a good idea, considering Eddy's record?" Asked Pyrrah as Eddy gave an annoyed look.

"Don't worry Pyrrah, it's totally fine." Said Jaune as he turned back to Eddy.

"We got us a live one!" Said Eddy as Ed walked over to Jaune and slams down coffin shaped box onto Jaune.

"Please be careful..." Said Pyrrah.

"Wow, Jaune is so lucky!" Said Nora.

"The procedure is really quite simple, Jaune. Step One: We pour oatmeal, Mother Nature's own casting agent." Said Double D as he fills the coffin with oatmeal and slams the lid.

"Step Two: Vigorous distribution. This will activate the oatmeal's inherent properties of coagulation." Said Double D as Ed picks up and shakes the box with the crowd looking on intrigued

"Step Three: Let it set." Double D pulls out an hourglass and times the oatmeal. Once enough time has passed.

"Step Four: Gently extract from the now hardened mold." Explained Double D as Ed uses a guant eyedropper to suck Jaune out of the coffin.

"Look out for your shoes!" Said Ed as he tosses the eyedropper. It lands, and Jaune is pushed out heading into the skies.

"Wow! I bet Jaune can see his house from up there!" Said Nora.

"Hopefully he won't leave Remnants atmosphere." Said Blake.

"Uh, yes, um, step five: We insert solid wax cylinders into the mold and meticulously melt each one into its cavity, thus coating every delicate nook and cranny." What Double D means is they put crayons in the mold and melt them to fit the created mold and thus make a statue.

"Get on with it!" Yelled Cardin getting board.

"Rome wasn't built in a day, Cardin." Said Double D as Ed takes a mallet and slams it down on the top of the dummy maker. The coffin splits in two, revealing an oddly posed Jaune at the center.

"Oh my gosh! That looks so real!" Said Blake.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Said Ruby.

"Honestly impressive." Said Weiss.

"Woah!" Awed Velvet.

"Unbelievable!" Said Nora.

"Way cool!" Said Sun.

Jaune comes down next to the statue and pops up in exactly the same pose, dizzy.

"Which one's the dummy, huh, huh?" Said Eddy pointing at them both of them. "Betcha can't tell! Only at Ed's Spittin' Image of Wax! Who's next?" Asked Eddy as everyone stared in silence.

"I'm going to take Jaune to the nurse." Said Pyrrah as she walked up to Jaune and walked him away.

"How are you feeling, Jaune?" Asked Pyrrah.

"Oh... If I barf I'm blaming, Eddy..." Said Jaune.

"I am SO on board!" Said Coco walking over.

"Launch me into the air guys!" Cheered Nora as she ran forward.

"Aww, man... this is gonna be so AWESOME!" Said Yang as she walked forward along with the rest of Team RWBY. Except for Weiss who was just standing there with her arms crossed. Ruby stopped walking as she turned back to Weiss and asked.

"Hey Weiss, don't you want a wax figure too? I mean they look so cool!" Said Ruby.

"No thanks, because if this scam goes south (Like it always does) I don't want to be a part of it. I'm going to go to the mess hall and study. Tell me if anything noteworthy happens while I'm gone." Said Weiss as she turns around and walks away. Meanwhile, Team CRDL were looking on as all the students were paying to get wax figures of their own.

"This is so stupid I swear." Said Cardin as he turned around and walked away, with his Team still standing there and watching the scheme. That was until Cardin saw a wallet lying on the ground and picked it up.

"Hey look, I found a wallet." Said Cardin as he opened it up and looked inside it.

"Any Lien?!" Asked Eddy as he ran up behind Cardin and looked in the open wallet over his shoulder.

"It's empty. Like your head." Said Cardin as he looked into the wallet.

"What kind of idiot carries around a wallet with no money in it?" Asked Eddy as he turned around and started to walk away, with Cardin looking into the wallet.

"No way!" Said Cardin starting to smile.

"Hey, Eddy! Check out the idiot!" Laughed Cardin as he showed the wallets owners identity to Eddy. Eddy dashed back over to see that it was his.

"Hey. That's mine." Said Eddy.

"Ain't it weird how wallets can tell a lot about a midget." Said Cardin flipping the wallet to Eddy. "Huh, Skipper."

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?!" Yelled Eddy panicked.

"That is your middle name, right, Skipper?" Asked Cardin smiling.

"Gee, sorry you're leaving town, pal, I'll sure miss ya, don't come back too soon now!" Said Eddy as he shoved Cardin away a few feet as he waved at him. They just stood there as they he smiled at Eddy.

"You ain't gonna tell, are ya? Don't! I'm groveling! I'll do anything you want, I swear! Just don't tell anyone! This happened back in my other world! Please! I don't want it to happen again!" Begged Eddy as he got on his knees.

"Wow, your so pathetic! So... Anything I want huh?" Said Cardin as he started to stroke his chin. "Get me all of your Lien you just made at your stupid stand over there." Said Cardin as he pointed over to the Ed's successful scheme.

"Are you serious?! No way, blockhead!" Yelled Eddy.

"Alright. Whatever you want... Hey Russel-" But before Cardin could say anything, Eddy dashed up from behind him and put his hand over Cardin's mouth. Russel turned around to see his team leader standing there along with Eddy who was still covering Cardin's mouth and waving at him. Russel gave them both a weird look as he turned back to all the kids that were buying wax figures.

"Alright! Alright! You win! I'll do it!" Said Eddy as he let go of Cardin's mouth.

"I'm waiting." Said Cardin as Eddy dashed back over to the stand.

Ed places two eyes on a statue of Nora. "Am I an artiste or what?" Asked Ed as everyone started to laugh, even Ren was trying to hold back giggles as everyone saw Nora eyeless waving her hands around aimlessly.

"Hey! Where did everybody go?" Eddy runs up and grabs the jar from Double D without Double D even noticing.

"That was a good one, Ed!" Laughed Yang as she walked up next to Ed and patted him on the back.

"Ed, give Nora her eyes back." Said Double D annoyed as he notices the jar is gone.

"Like toejam, Bob!" Said Ed.

"Wait, what happened to the jar Double D was holding?" Asked Blake, as she and Double D looks across the field, where Eddy gives the very same jar full of Lien to Cardin as Cardin walks away with a smug look on his face. Eddy then hustles back.

"Okay, you're hot. Hotter! Yep, that's them, Nora!" Said Ed as Nora picks her eyes up from the wax figure of herself and puts them on vertically.

"You guys look weird." Said Nora looking at everyone as everyone just continued to laugh even harder as Ren facepalmed himself.

"Everybody go away!" Yelled Eddy as he started to shove everyone away.

"But Eddy, what about my wax figure?" Asked Jaune as Eddy ignored his question and with a burst of strength, threw all the spectators away. Except for Ed, Double D and RBY. "We're closed!"

"Eddy... What's going on with you? Your acting even weirder than usual." Said Yang as Eddy grabbed ahold of Double D and Ed.

"Whatever you guys do! Don't talk to Cardin or listen to anything he says! Okay!? Okay!" Said Eddy as he was carrying Ed and Double D away.

"... Does anybody want to tell me what that's all about?" Asked Blake turning to the rest of her team who all had confused looks.

"Ya guys think we should stay out of it? Eddy could've ripped someone off or something and he's starting to panic." Said Yang.

"Than why would he pull Ed and Double D away like that? Something about this smells fishy, I'm going to go and see what's up." Said Ruby as she walked off to the direction.

"Ya know Blake, I agree with Ruby, and we should definitely follow her right meow." Said Yang as she turned to Blake and smiled at her with her mouth open and her fingers pointed at her. Usually she would get mad, or a least get annoyed. But she didn't do anything.

"Umm, Blake?" Asked Yang as she was about to pat her on the shoulder, but when she did touch her, her hand phased right through it. Revealing it to be one of Blake's shadow clones that disappeared. Blake already left.

"Well, that's rude. Somebody has a bad Cat-titude." Said Yang as she then laughed at her own pun. Until she quieted down and stood there awkwardly.

* * *

 **EEE Dorm Room:**

Eddy enters team EEE's dorm with Ed and Double D in hand as he lets them go as he slams and locks the door. "Home sweet home, huh guys? Let's uh–" Said Eddy as he pulls out a notepad. "Play some X and O's!" Said Eddy smiling nervously.

"Ooh! Ooh! X's and O's? I am skookum at X's and O's!" Said Ed happily.

"Ed, don't you see? Somethings amiss here, and Eddy's just trying to–... Wait, this seems familiar." Double D said as his eyes widened with realization. "Eddy... Does someone know about your-" But Double D wasn't able to finish as the door to the room opened up to reveal RBY standing there.

"Eddy, what's going on with you? You just shut down your ONE scam that wasn't even a scam and actually worked. But you kicked everyone out and dragged Ed and Double D here to play X's and O's. What's going on?" Asked Ruby as Eddy tried to come up with an explination.

"Umm, ya see-" But Eddy was interrupted to his relief.

"Ohhh! X's and O's?! I'm a PRO at that!" Said Yang as she sat on the floor across from Ed.

"Ohhh, you wanna face me blond girl?" Asked Ed challenging Yang.

"Your so on Monobrow!" Said Yang as the two started to play X's and O's.

"Yang! We're not here to play X's and O's! We're here to get answers from-" But Blake stopped talking as she looked over to see that Eddy was nowhere to be seen. "Where'd he go?" Asked Blake.

"*Sigh* I believe I know what's causing this hysterical behavior." Said Double D pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What is it?" Asked Ruby.

"An embarrassing middle name." Said Double D as the two girls stared at him confused.

"... An embarrassing middle name? That's it?" Asked Blake.

"It may not be as embarrassing for you, but for him, it was horrible. Back in our world, everyone found out about his last name and bullied Eddy mercilessly because of it." Said Double D.

"Wow... Really?... I hate bullies." Said Ruby angrily.

"Yeah, alright Double D. We understand, we'll help you track down Eddy then-" But Blake was interrupted.

"BINGO!" Yelled Ed as Double D, Blake, and Ruby all turned their heads to see Ed 'win' in X's and O's with Yang, as the blond looked down at the page puzzled.

"... We ARE playing X's and O's, right Ed?" Asked Yang, as Ed instead of drawing X's, has drawn many symbols around the O, including a trident, a chicken head, and some geometric figures.

Blake, Ruby, and Double D all groaned in annoyance.

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard:**

Eddy ran like the wind as he got back to the courtyard, looking around for Cardin. Eddy frantically looked around every corner, but couldn't find him. That was until he saw Cardin standing on the side as he was talking to and angry looking Coco. Coco didn't like him for the obvious reason bullying Velvet, but she was still listening to him. As if he had something interesting he was telling her.

"Cardin! WAIT!" Yelled Eddy as he ran over to the two.

"Okay, that fact is real neat and all... but that DOSEN'T change A THING between us after bullying poor Velvet!" Yelled Coco talking to Cardin, but before she could've chastised him any further. Her face was grabbed by an unknown person and turned to face Eddy. Much to Coco's discontent as the scam artist spoke frantically.

"Lies! All lies! Don't listen to him, Coco, he's making it all up!" Yelled Eddy as Coco stood there, very unhappy with a flickering flame of anger in her eye.

"...You have TWO seconds to let go of my face." Said Coco in an extremely threatening tone, as Eddy quickly let go of her face.

"I was just telling her how much you love Coco's fashion sense, Midget." Said Cardin.

"I do?" Asked Eddy looking at Cardin.

"But, if that's a lie, maybe I should tell her the truth..." Said Cardin with a devious smile as Eddy started to sweat.

"What truth?" Asked Coco looking at both boys.

"Oh, that! Oh yeah, Cardin's right, Coco. How about sharing your secrets, Dorthy Parker?" Asked Eddy.

"...You know I don't like you Eddy, right Eddy? But... I do see it as a fate worse then death, for me to deny someone who admires my fashion sense to not experience it... Very well, follow me." Said Coco as she walked away with Eddy following her.

Back with EE and RBY, they were still all looking around the school building looking for Eddy as they were calling out his name.

"Eddy!" Called Double D.

"Hey Eddy!" Called Blake.

"Eddy! Where are ya?" Asked Ruby.

"Gottcha again, Yang!" Said Ed as he was still playing X's and O's with Yang on the move.

"Butter toast, a chicken head, and stick figures is NOT how you play X's and O's Ed!" Said Yang.

"Your just angry because you REALLY stink at this game, Yang." Said Ed as Yang remained quiet, acknowledging his challenge as she threw the paper Ed was holding away and handed him another one.

"Best 1 out of 30!" Said Yang angrily. Just as Blake and Double D were about to scold and rant to Yang and Ed for not helping out in their search, Eddy came in out of nowhere. Wearing Coco's clothing that heavily resembled Coco's outfit, along with the Huntress in training's hat and glasses.

"Eddy, where have you been?" Asked Blake.

"And why are you dressed like Coco?" Asked Yang.

"Umm, don't worry guys. Who's next?" Asked Eddy as he drew a straight line on the paper Ed was holding. "Be right back!" Said Eddy as he dashed off yet again.

"But Eddy, wait-" Double D's calls were in vane however, as Eddy already left.

"And, he's gone." Said Ruby.

"*Sigh* If Eddy would just stay and listen this incident wouldn't happen again." Sighed Double D frustrated.

"Well let's see where he ran off to this time." Said Blake as the group followed in the direction were Eddy ran.

"Someone's blackmailing him, I've seen this before." Said Double D.

"Or maybe, Eddy's just come out of the closet." Said Yang as Blake and Double D glared at her.

"What? I'm just ruling out all possibilities." Yang said shrugging as they continued to walk.

"I think I know who it is, Cardin." Said Ruby.

"The leader of Team CRDL?" Asked Double D looking at the girl in red and black.

"That dirtbag? What a surprise." Yang said sarcastically.

"That guy is mean to everyone! But still, he's still maybe better then Yang at this game." Said Ed angering Yang even further.

"Oh... You are SO ON MONOBROW!" Yelled Yang again as the two were about to start another match of X's and O's.

* * *

 **Lunch Hall:**

Weiss was studying, alone, as she was still working on her math test for the next day. Even though she would usually go to the library, she felt a change of scenery was good from time to time. But she was still irritated by Team CRDL who were sitting a couple tables over, making a LOT of noise laughing. Weiss just tried to block it out as best to her ability. That's when Cardin stood up and walked over to where Team JNPR was sitting as he started to speak to them. Similar to Coco they all still gave him nasty looks as he was talking to them.

Eddy came dashing into the Lunch Hall as he looked around and saw Cardin speaking to JNPR, more specifically, talking to Nora who actually started to grow a face of integument as Eddy started to panic. Without stopping, Eddy runs over and grabs Nora as he stuffs her in an oversized envelope. He seals the envelope, drops it in a mailbox nearby, and runs back.

"C'mon, Cardin, you promised you wouldn't tell!" Said Eddy as he noticed that Cardin was missing from his original spot near Team JNPR and moved back to his own Team. Team JNPR just stares in shock at what Eddy just did to Nora.

"Did... Did Eddy just seal Nora in an cartoonishly oversized envelop and stick her in a mail box? What's a mail box doing in the lunch hall anyway?" Asked Jaune.

"... You know at this point I'm not even surprised anymore, with all of this weird stuff that happens when the Ed's are around." Said Pyrrha as Team JNPR continued to sit there.

"Shouldn't we help Nora out?" Asked Ren.

Eddy was still looking around until he saw Cardin sitting at a table as he was laughing with his team mates. Cardin then saw Eddy as he beckoned him over. That's when RBY and EE enter the Lunch Hall as they were looking around.

"I think Eddy is somewhere around here." Said Double D.

"Weiss said that she'd come here to study in peace." Said Ruby.

"Well, then lets-" But that's when Blake was cut off.

"Whoa-hoa-hoa! I win!" Said Ed.

"Are you serious, Ed?! Your cheating!" Yelled Yang after Ed draws a square around Yang's circle. "That's it! I'm done playing!" Yelled Yang as she turned her head away from Ed and closed her eyes.

"Aw, kitty-cat go meow?" Asked Ed as it took a second for Yang to figure out what he meant. As she then opened her eyes in realization and turned back to him

"What did you just call me?" Asked Yang facing Ed.

"Did you just call me a-" But Yang was interrupted.

"Hey guys, I found Weiss." Said Ruby as the two teams walked over to the table that Weiss was sitting at.

"Hey Weiss, have you seen Eddy?" Asked Blake as she noticed her friends eyes were staring off into the distance at something, with a look of confusion on her face.

"Umm, Weiss?" Asked Double D.

"... Why is Eddy acting like a seal?" Asked Weiss as the two teams looked over to see Eddy doing exactly that, as he wattles up to team CRDL who were trying they're best to hold back their laughter.

"Ark ark ark! Ark ork ark!" Said Eddy as he goes up to some horns and blows the with his teeth as Team CRDL and every other team, except for RWBY, JNPR, and EE were laughing. Except Nora.

"He's not bad." Commented Yang.

"Now gimme a nosestand." Said Cardin as he was holding a fish with Eddy compiling. "Haha, good work, puppet. Now beg for the fish." Said Cardin as Eddy did exactly that.

"Ark ark ark!" Cardin throws the fish, and Eddy catches it in his mouth.

"So? Swallow it! Or else." Said Cardin as Eddy didn't eat the fish. "Right then. Hey guys! Wanna know what Eddy's–"

"Okay! Okay!" Eddy swallows the raw, slimy, scaly fish. He then gags. And everyone yet again, with the exception of JNPR, RWBY, and EE starts to laugh and/or gauche at Eddy.

"Wow, your such a freak." Cardin laughed as he grabbed his glass full of water. "Here's something to wash it down with. Oops, I missed." Said Cardin as he dropped the cup of water on Eddy's crouch and everyone except for the three mentioned teams start to laugh. Yang's eyes started to grow red with anger, while Ruby, Blake, and especially Weiss started to get irritated looks. JNPR looked at CRDL in disgust with Nora who stopped laughing.

"Bathroom's over there, pal!" Laughed Cardin as Eddy's cheeks started to grow red with the utter look of embarrassment on his face.

"Umm, hehe, good one Cardin." Said Eddy in a low voice.

"That's it, I'm done watching this!" Said Yang as she was about to walk forward. But was stopped by Ruby.

"Yang wait, think about it for a second alright? Cardin is blackmailing Eddy with something. If you beat Cardin up, what's going to stop him from telling everyone?" Said Ruby trying to reason with her angry sister. But before Yang could even respond, Eddy ran up to the group. They immediately thought that Eddy was finally running up for them for help. But instead he ran over to Weiss and picked her up as he ran back in front of Cardin and his friends.

"What is he doing with Weiss?" Asked Ruby.

"Oh no..." Said Double D quietly. As he knew what was going to happen next.

"What do you mean?" Asked Blake.

"Eddy! Put me down this instant! What in heavens name has gotten into you?!" Asked Weiss as Eddy placed her down in front of her.

"Forgive me!" Said Eddy as he grabbed Weiss by the face... and kissed her with Team CRDL and everyone else watching. As Eddy and Weiss departed from the kiss they stared at each other for a moment with JNPR, RWBY, and EE staring in shock.

"HAHAHAHA! Smooth move Skipper! HAHAHAHA! Wow! And you were stupid enough to actually believe I would keep it an actual secret!" Cardin laughed harder as Eddy at that point was totally shattered as all the kids around him were laughing hysterically. There was no possible way this could get any worse.

 _ **(SLAP!)**_ Guess again...

The laughter died immediately as Weiss slapped Eddy straight across the face. The entire lunch hall was dead silent with all the students staring at the two standing in the middle of the Lunch Room and Eddy looking at Weiss with a hurt expression on his face... And Weiss looking at Eddy with a mixed expression of hurt and anger.

"What... WHAT DID YOU JUST DO YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER DOLT?!" Yelled Weiss as Eddy started to back off as he tried to think up an explanation.

"Weiss, I'm sorry! Please! I was blackmailed I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up!"

"..."

"What is wrong with you?! Why did you KISS ME!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? IS THIS SOME KIND OF STUPID STUNT OR SOMETHING!? ANOTHER SAD STUNT TO SOMEHOW MAKE MONEY IN ONE OF YOUR SAD LITTLE SCHEMES!? YOU FAILURE" Yelled Weiss as she brought her face closer to Eddy as she said. "I don't want you to ever talk to me ever again, whatever semblance of friendship we had before, is gone. Goodbye, Eddy..." Said Weiss with pure venom in her voice.

Everyone stared at the outburst that just occurred, with Eddy having his hands up trying in some way to defend himself against the verbal onslaught just given to him by Weiss. Very, very hurt... The Lunch hall still remained dead silent for a couple more moments, until Weiss turned around as she walked out of the lunch hall, with tears running down her face. Still very hurt and angry herself. Walking through the double doors and leaving.

Eddy was completely devastated at that point, as he brought his head down, and tried to cover his face the best that he could. As he walked out of the silent room. Trying to hide the tears he was crying. The three teams and everyone else but Team CRDL looked over at the door that Eddy just left from as they were whispering thing such as.

"Was he... Was he really crying?"

"Did she really smack him?"

"I feel so sorry for him..."

"Oh man..."

"Poor guy..."

Cardin still tried to laugh, but he stopped as he noticed that even his team started to have guilt stricken looks on their faces. Cardin looked around as he said.

"Oh, come on guys! It was just a little joke! They're just a couple of babies who can't handle a little gag!" Said Cardin as he started to 'laugh' trying to get everyone back on his side again. But all it did was to cause people to look at him with death glares.

Double D and Ed already left the room as he was about to consolidate with Eddy. That's when everyone started to pick up their backpacks and books, and started to walk out of there. As they passed Team CRDL's table, almost all of them had something to say.

"Haha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh..."

"Great joke, jerk."

"They walked out of here crying... How is that funny? Ya sicko?"

And the others who wouldn't have anything nasty to say to him just glared at him. That's when Ruby, Blake, and Yang walked up to Cardin and his group. They all has mixed expressions of sadness and anger.

"You thought that was funny?... What is wrong with you? You think it's funny to humiliate Eddy like that in front of the whole school!? Blackmailing him like that? What type of home did you grow up in to make you be this cruel?" Asked Ruby, both saddened and furious.

"You do nothing but bully others weaker then you... I don't have a problem with Eddy getting put in his place when he does something stupid... But he did ABSOLUTLY nothing wrong, AND this was WAY over the line... Because of YOU! Eddy is shattered! You broke him along with any chances of him getting together with Weiss. He ACTUALLY liked her, and she liked him. And NOW because of your stupid 'practical joke', there's not even a chance that they'll ever even talk to each other again! Did you do that because nobody has ever liked you? Do you bully Velvet because you really LIKE her and your just too stupid to tell her your actual feelings?! Or do you and your goons just bully others because it gives you a sense of power?... If you EVEN talk to Weiss or Eddy EVER again your going to have to deal with US! And Eddy's teammates!" Yelled Blake as she took a step back and allowed Yang to speak.

But as Yang stepped forward... She didn't speak. Instead as she burned yellow with her red eyes she grabbed Cardin by his caller. She lifted up her fist, aching to break Cardin's nose.

"Wait! Yang don't!" Yelled Ruby as she jumped in front of Yang's fist. Yang calmed down, as she dropped Cardin back at the table and took a step back.

"Come on Yang... They aren't worth it." Said Ruby as she looked spitefully at the CRDL then started to walk away with her two teammates. "Let's go look for Weiss..."

As the team was left alone, they still remained silent until Russel turned around as he said.

"Maybe, you did go a little too far Cardin..." Said Russel.

"Yeah... Maybe you should apologize." Said Sky Lark hopping in as Dove nodded his head.

"Wh-What?! Are you guys nuts!? No way! It was JUST a joke! That's all. No need to be a bunch of crybabies yourselves." Said Cardin annoyed as the rest of his team got up.

"Until you apologize to those two, we can't be seen walking around with you anymore. We don't wanna become targets for people who are now out for your blood." Said Russel as RDL dispersed from the lunch hall. All that Cardin could do at that point, was stare.

He was alone.

* * *

 **RWBY Dorm:**

As RBY walked down the hallway to the dorms, they made it to their own dorm as they walked inside. They slowly made their way inside as they looked around, but Weiss was nowhere to be seen. They didn't know where Weiss could possibly be but before they could to anything else, they heard sobbing coming from their bedroom. The three girls slowly opened the door to the dark room. As they looked around they found Weiss sitting on one of the bottom bunks with her hands clasped over her eyes as she was quietly sobbing.

As the door opened up wide open to let light pour in with the three of them standing in front of Weiss. She slowly brought her head up to them as she said. "Please just... Just go away." Said Weiss still trying to hold back sobs. Ruby slowly sat down next to Weiss.

"Weiss, can you tell us what's wrong?" Asked Ruby quietly as Weiss threw her hands away from her face and brought her face closer to Ruby's.

"What is wrong with me!? What do you think!? Eddy dragging me out in front of everyone as he kissed me?! When I slapped him!? Or when I said he was nothing but a failure?!" Yelled Weiss.

"Look Weiss, you don't understand. Cardin knew Eddy's middle name and he was BLACKMAILING him to do all that stuff. He NEVER meant to hurt you like that! And... He really likes you too..." Said Blake as Weiss just sat there with swollen red eyes, not responding.

"Wait... Is THIS all about some stupid reputation like you said when you YELLED at him like that!? That he might bring down your 'Heiress' image?! Is that why you shattered him because of some stupid rep-"

"SHUT IT NOW YANG!" Yelled Weiss as she got up and got face to face with burning Yang. Yang could be scary when she was angry but Weiss was even agrier, and she was not going to back down from her.

"I was in SHOCK when he did that! You think I really don't like him?! I've liked him since the first day we met! And I KNOW he likes me back! How would YOU feel if a friend of yours out of NOWHERE pulls you out in public and kisses you like that!? I was in complete shock, I felt like it was some STUPID attempt to embarrass me in front of everyone!" Yelled Weiss with tears in her eyes as Yang actually started to back down from the angry heiress.

"I take back EVERYTHING I said about him... You want to know WHY I'm crying right now?! Because I KNOW that I was the straw that broke the camels back! With all that crap that Cardin forced Eddy to do! With everyone laughing at him! And then finally with ME slapping him and telling him he's a failure who I never want to see again?!... I feel like I destroyed Eddy's life..." Said Weiss as she started to back down from Yang. But then yelled at her yet again. "DO YOU THINK I TRULY WANTED TO DESTROY EDDY LIKE THAT YANG!? YOU THINK I WAS ACTUALLY THINKING WHEN I SAID THOSE AWEFUL THINGS TO HIM?!" At this point, Yang backed off from Weiss who quieted down next to Ruby where she originally was.

"I... I never wanted to hurt him like that... I just- I just-" Weiss couldn't help herself as she started to quietly sob yet again.

"I, I love him..." Said Weiss quietly.

"Look, Weiss." Said Ruby as she put her hand on Weiss' shoulder. "Eddy is a friend, and he's a good guy. We all know he likes you too, you two just need a little time to cool off. But after that, you need to see him again. And you need to talk with him about what happened, this is something we can't sweep under the rug." Said Ruby as she then got up and stood next to Yang.

"Just look at me and Yang, we're sisters, can you imagine how many times we fought? At the point were we would start yelling and crying?" Asked Ruby.

"I have a sister Ruby, and yes... I do know I'll have to speak with him sometime. I just, I just don't know what do say." Said Weiss still very sad.

"All you can do is just sit down with him, and try your very best to talk things out. There's nothing else either you or Eddy can say or do. You have to talk, not right now, but soon." Said Blake as Weiss nodded her head in acknowledgement but still stared down with a sad and depressed expression. All of Team RWBY just stood there or sat there in silence.

"Do you still want us to stay with you?" Asked Yang.

"Actually, I'd like to spend a little time alone to organize my thoughts... You know..." Said Weiss as RBY nodded as they all walked over to the door. As Yang and Blake left Ruby stood there for a moment as she looked as Weiss.

"We will be out here in case you need anything... Or, you need someone to talk do. Just remember, we're here for you." Said Ruby as Weiss looked up at Ruby with Red swollen eyes.

"... Thank you Ruby, your a good friend." Said Weiss as Ruby nodded and slowly left as she closed the door.

* * *

 **Library:**

Double D and Ed were looking around the whole school for Eddy. But they didn't find him anywhere, they looked in they're dorm, the courtyard, the sparring room, and every other part of the school. Except the one place where they thought they wouldn't find Eddy. As the two Ed's made their way inside the library they looked around. There wasn't a soul in sight... Except for one.

Quiet sobs were heard across the library as Ed and Double D moved closer to the source of the noise. As they turned the corner from the book shelf they saw Eddy sitting at a table with his head face down as he was quietly crying. Double D and Ed slowly approached Eddy as they stood by him. Unsure of exactly what to say.

"Eddy." Said Double D as Eddy picked his head up to look at his two best friends Double D and Ed who were standing next to him with concerned looks.

"We're here for you Eddy." Said Double D as Eddy just stared at them for a few more moments.

"Whatever... Who cares? My life is over..." Said Eddy sadly as he whipped away another tear. "And do you know what the worst part of this was? It wasn't because Cardin forced me to do all those embarrassing thing's in front of everyone, and it wasn't because everyone now knows my middle name." Said Eddy as he started to sob one more but put his hand over his eyes to hid his pain from his friends. As Eddy was done sobbing he said as he looked at his friends.

"It was how Weiss now hates me... I-... I really like her and now she hates me because of me being an idiot!... And because I couldn't just suck it up and let Cardin do just say my name to everyone and just spare Weiss from all the embarrassment. I-..." Eddy started to sob once more as he whipped his tears away. "I shouldn't've let some stupid middle name come before Weiss... And now... She hates me..." Said Eddy as he started to sob again quietly.

"Please Eddy, Weiss doesn't hate you. I know that Weiss really likes you Eddy. You know the way that Yang looks at me? Weiss looks at you like that ALL THE TIME when nobodies looking. She really likes you Eddy, I think she's just a little angry right now. She'll come around!" Said Ed smiling. But Eddy just continued to sit there in silence.

"Eddy... Cardin had your middle name, there was nothing you could've done about it. You didn't want people to make fun of you because of your middle name... Nobody can blame you for that, we kind of had a new start here and you didn't want your new image to be blemished... And with Weiss..."

"She hates me... She said it herself she wants nothing to do with me... After I humiliated her like that in front of everyone... Just because I was so afraid of Cardin blabbing my secret to everyone." Said Eddy as more tears made their way down Eddy's cheeks. "I... Weiss felt like the only girl I really felt close to and now it's-"

"Eddy." Said Double D interrupting Eddy. "It WAS NOT your fault, Cardin was the one behind everything. And I don't believe that Weiss hates you... I think she's really upset right now but like what Ed said about how she looks at you, I believe she really likes you too." Said Double D as Eddy looked up at Double D with sadness in his eyes.

"Really? You... You thinks she still likes me? After what I did?" Asked Eddy.

"Yes. I truly believe so." Said Double D.

"Yup! I bet she really likes you Eddy!" Said Ed as Eddy continued to sit there in silence a little longer wiping away his tears. The three remained silent in the library a little longer until Double D spoke up again.

"Eddy, I definitely believe that both you and Weiss needs a little more time to cool off from this whole ordeal. But after that, you two need to talk about what's happened. We don't want this incident to go unresolved and the wounds to remain." Said Double D as Eddy just sat there and stared away from his two friends with swollen red eyes. Another moment of silence passed, until Eddy nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Happy to hear that Eddy. Do you want me and Ed to stay and keep you company, Eddy?" Asked Double D.

"Nah, I'm just... Gonna sit here a little longer and get everything out of my system." Said Eddy as Double D and Ed nodded their heads as they started to leave.

"If ya ever need someone to talk to, your good friends Ed and Double D will always be there for ya!" Said Ed as he and Double D finally left. Leaving Eddy there to think.

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard:** _Later that night_

It was around 9:30 PM as the partly shattered moon was up in the night sky, hovering above the school of Beacon. The courtyard at this time would be devoid of any human activity and was only populated by the sounds of the night, with crickets, birds, and the cooling night breeze. Yet, there was one person that was around in the Courtyard at that time of night. Eddy was sitting on a bench that was up against the school and facing the rest of the Beacon Courtyard and the night sky. Eddy has already been sitting there for a few minutes now. It took him a while to do it, but after he got over himself and used pure will power he got the courage to text Weiss and asked her to meet him in the Beacon courtyard to talk about... the incident.

Eddy waited there for a few more moments just looking around, but nobody else was around besides him. He was about to believe that Weiss was still mad at him or didn't want to see him again. But that was until he looked to the right of him to see Weiss standing there.

"Hi, Eddy..." Said Weiss a bit awkwardly.

"Hi there, Weiss..." Said Eddy equally as awkwardly. A few more moments passed as Weiss then asked.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?..."

"Yeah, sure, no problem." Said Eddy as he scooched over a little more to the left as Weiss sat down next to him. As per usual they sat there in silence for a little while. That was until they spoke.

"Look, I'm-" But they both stopped as they realized that they were speaking at the same time.

"Oh, I'm sorry you go first." Said Weiss.

"No, it's fine. You go first." Said Eddy.

"No, you should speak first." Said Weiss as Eddy obliged to her. As he took a deep breathe and said.

"I'm sorry about dragging you out in front of everyone and... Ya know... Kissing you..." Said Eddy quietly and ashamedly.

"The girls told me about why you were doing all those things in the first place, they said Cardin was blackmailing you with something and that it would cause them to mock you for it. And about slapping you..." Said Weiss as she took a deep breathe herself. "At that moment I-I... I didn't know what to do. I know it was Cardin that made you do that but... At the time I was scared, embarrassed, and confused. I didn't know how to really react so, I reacted in hostility... I never meant any of those things I said to you, Eddy. But if you don't ever want to talk to me again because of it... I will understand." Said Weiss as a tear starts to drop from her eye as Eddy's face grew an expression of concern and worry.

"Weiss, don't cry, please! I hate it when I see you cry... Look, it was a crazy day for the both of us... To be honest... If it wasn't for you I'd probably still be off somewhere crying my eyes out..." Said Eddy as Weiss turned to face him herself. "What do you mean?" Asked Weiss. Eddy's heart rate started to vastly increase in speed as he was going to say what he wanted to say to Weiss for a long time.

"I... Your the reason I'm here right now Weiss, ever since me, Ed, and Double D got here form our world I... I really started to like you, I mean you smart, your straight up gorgeous, your confident, your a good fighter, and your even a good friend... I know how fruity this might sound but I, I think I love you, Weiss." Said Eddy as he started to blush immensely and was screaming in his head. Weiss also blushed immensely as she faced away from Eddy.

"Eddy... In all honesty, I've started to grow a liking to you as well." Said Weiss as Eddy faced her, surprised. In all honesty he thought that she would just reject him like Jaune. Despite his friends saying how much Weiss liked Eddy.

"In all honesty, when I first met you I found you kind of annoying." Said Weiss as Eddy's head slowly started to drop down. "But cute." Said Weiss as Eddy pick his head up once again.

"But when you took a blow from the Ursai for me when we first met, that's when I really started to like you. Despite doing a few stupid things from time to time like that hypnodisk or when you made the sauna in Team CRDL's apartment... I saw real bravery, charm, and intelligence out of you. When I helped you study, that was really just an excuse for me to spend time with you. I didn't say anything because I feared that you wouldn't feel the same way about me. You took that Ursa blow for me, you used your brains instead of your bronze to put Angeber in his place, you decided to sit with me during the dance, you helped out in containing the Grimm breach, and even during that battle you pushed me out of the way of an incoming car carrier! When the car then fell on you... If I even tried to name the rest of the chivalrous and noble things you have done for me we would be here all night." Said Weiss as Eddy was still listening.

"Ugh, what I'm TRYING to say is... I love you Eddy..." Said Weiss as Eddy's heart just skipped a beat.

"Do- Do you really mean that Weiss?" Asked Eddy as Weiss nodded her head in confirmation. In Eddy's head he was cheering as he was jumping around in joy and dancing with everyone he came across.

"So, are there no hard feelings?" Asked Weiss as Eddy looked at her.

"None at all!" Said Eddy happily.

"Oh! And umm... I got these for you." Said Eddy as he handed Weiss a whole bouquet of white roses. Weiss slowly took the bouquet from Eddy as she held them up to her nose and smelt them. She looked over at Eddy as she said.

"Eddy... This is so sweet, White Roses are my favorite... How did you know? And why did you bring White Roses in the first place?" Asked Weiss as she looked over at Eddy.

"Just another little way to say 'I'm sorry for earlier' and I noticed how you wanted White Roses all over the dance a couple of weeks ago so... I thought why not." Said Eddy as Weiss turned back to the roses and sniffed them once more.

"Thank you, Eddy." Said Weiss.

"And again, sorry about the kiss." Said Eddy rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, it wasn't very bad..." Said Weiss as she and Eddy both started to blush redder then before as Weiss tried to hide her blushing face with the bouquet.

"What do ya mean?" Asked Eddy.

"Well, I mean, maybe we should try it again?..." Suggested Weiss. At this point Eddy was on the edge of having a heart attack.

"What do you mean by that?" Eddy asked hesitantly.

"Do you... Want to kiss?" Asked Weiss as she set the White Roses down and looked as Eddy with a small smile on her face.

"You mean actually kiss? Again?" Asked Eddy as the two started to move closer and closer.

"I mean, like this." Said Weiss as her and Eddy's lips collided in a soft gentle kiss. Weiss' lips were a bit cold but Eddy didn't care as he just kissed back. The kiss slowly transformed into a more passionate kiss as the two teenagers started to enjoy the meeting of each others lips more and more. A few more moments passed as their lips departed from one another as they sat there and stared at one another.

"That was, lovely..." Said Weiss, still a little entranced by the pleasurable experience.

"You mean amazing..." Said Eddy.

"Umm, look Weiss. You know since we like each other and all, do you umm... Wanna get together?" Asked Eddy, still a little hesitantly holding out his hand. Weiss gave Eddy a small smile as she genially took Eddy's hand and held it as they both continued to sit there on the bench looking up at the night sky.

"Maybe take things a little slow at first." Said Weiss.

"You mean like how you just kissed me out of nowhere?" Asked Eddy as he chuckled a little.

"Shut up." Weiss said with a smile on her face. The two just continued to sit there as they looked up at the partially shattered moon and all the twinkling stars in the sky.

"What a wonderful night..." Said Weiss.

"You can say that again..." Said Eddy.


	26. Shadow Zone

**A/N: This takes place after the events of 'Breach' and before the events of 'Round One'.**

 **Beacon, Double D's Lab:** _6:00 AM in the morning the Next Day_

"So what are you doing Double D? It's kind of late to be tinkering around with this thing." Eddy said as Double D ran a diagnostic to the portal machine.

"Well Eddy, I've been tinkering with the portal machine all day. But I just can't seem to find a way to make it work." Said Double D scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"Didja just think to turn it off and turn it on again?" Asked Eddy smiling.

"Very helpful, Eddy." Said Double D turning to his friend.

"I'm just kidding sockhead!" Said Eddy.

"Well... From what I read from comic books and sci-fi movies, maybe the machine just need to adapt and get used to opening portals at father distances. Like opening up a portal a mile away, then do it again a hundred miles away, then go on and on, until the machine works." Said Ed as Double D's eyes widened as he looked over at Ed.

"Like a muscle! The more you train it the stronger it gets... Ed, that was quite intellectual... How did you think about that?" Asked Double D.

"Because only a portal jumper can know how to make portals and work portal machines in the right place so we can make the portal machine work!" Said Ed in a sentence that nobody understood as Eddy and Double D stared at him.

"Umm... Well said, Ed." Said Double D as Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Oh, brother." Said Eddy as Double D turned back to the machine and began typing away on it.

"If I can recalibrate the coordinates of the machine, I might be able to create a portal near by and have the machine redo the process multiple times at farther and farther distances until, we can transport back into our own demention." Said Double D as he pressed the last button on the machine. But right as he did that, he grew a face of fear as he tried to undo whatever he just did.

"Oh no! Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear!" Yelled Double D as he tried to undo whatever he did on the machine.

"Hold your horses, Sockhead! What happened!?" Asked Eddy.

"I accidentally used OUR coordinates for-" But that's when suddenly, next to the portal machine appeared another portal that emitted bolts of energy to the other portal that reacted the same way...And the Eds were right in the middle.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Eds screamed as they pulled between the two portals and vanished in flashes of light.

* * *

 **Somewhere Else:**

Ruby opened up her eyes, as she looked around in confusion as she was in some sort of metal room with all sorts of gadgets and equipment there with the rest of Team RWBY.

"Where are we?" Ruby asked, looking around and she and her team in Double D's lab. "Why are we in Double D's lab?"

"Hey look!" Yang pointed at Double D's desk and they saw tree...

Pickles?

"What the-AH!" Black walked over but suddenly the pickles rolled over and yelped, jumped back.

"What's wrong Blake?!" Weiss said, rushing over with Ruby and Yang and what make Blake jump. "What in Remnant?!"

The three pickles had the faces of Ed, Edd, n Eddy on them.

"Hey check us out, girls! We turned ourselves into pickles!" The one with Eddy's face said with a big smile.

"Boom! Big reveal!" The pickle Ed laughed.

"What do you think, girls? We're pickles! We turned ourselves into pickles!" The pickle Double D said.

"WE'RE PICKLE EDS!" The three pickles shouted with crazy smiles on their faces.

That's when Ruby woke up screaming.

"AH!" Ruby shouted, sitting up on her bed, looking around with a freaked out look on her face. "Oh my Oum!"

"Ruby?" Yang asked, looking just as surprised as Ruby.

"I just had this crazy dream." Ruby answered. "I dreamed that Ed, Edd, n Eddy turned themselves into-"

"Pickles?" Weiss guessed, sitting up on her bed.

"Yeah!" Ruby nodded. "How'd you-"

"I had the same dream." Blake answered, rubbing her head. "That was freaky, even for the Eds."

"Tell me about it." Weiss agreed. "Not even Double D could do something that crazy."

"I don't know..." Yang laughed quietly. "Maybe we could just ask. You know, being a pickle gives me a few idea-"

"Yang!" The three girls shouted, not in the mood for Yang's teasing.

* * *

 **Dorm Hallway:**

After the odd and terrifying dream the girls collectively had, they got dressed and got ready for class. They decided before they went to class, they would stop by and check on the Ed's. They made their way up to the Ed's door as Ruby started to knock on the door.

"Ed, Double D, Eddy? Are you guys awake?" Ruby asked, knocking on Team EEE's dorm room door but got no answer.

"Maybe they are already in class." Weiss suggested but doubted it.

Though they liked to surprise everyone once in a while only Double D was ever early for class.

"Guess so." Ruby shrugged and with that Team RWBY went to class.

But when they got to class there was no Ed, Edd, or Eddy or around. They all sat around Professor Port's class as they listened to him prattle on about some of his marvelous stories... That are possibly overexerted and/or fabricated..

"And that's when me, Optimus Prime, Superman, Goku, and Godzilla all worked together to defeat Cthulhu and save all of CandyLand! Oh! Oh! Oh!..." Said Port as he wiped a tear away from his eye. "Oh... That was one of my FAVORATE stories! Now, time to tell you all the story of how I managed to defeat a horde of ferocious Grimm with nothing more then a stick and a rock!" Said Port as he yet again prattled on as all of Team RWBY along with everyone else stared on in boredom.

* * *

 **With the Ed's:**

Double D slowly opened up his eyes, as he picked himself back up from the ground and looked around. Very dizzy as he rubbed his sore head.

"Ugh... My cranium.. What happened?" Asked Double D as he suddenly remembered walking into the portal to fight Evil Tim, when suddenly the portal went haywire as all Double D could remember after that was a flash of light. He looked around as he finally saw, Ed and Eddy lying there.

"Eddy! Ed! Are you two alright?!" Asked Double D urgently as he helped up his two friends who groaned in pain.

"Ugh... Can you keep your voice down Sockhead!? I gotta splitting headache..." Said Eddy as he got off of Double D and rubbed his head as Double D gave an annoyed look. The turned to Ed.

"What about you, Ed? Do you have a headache too?" Asked Double D as Ed got on his two feet and smiled at Double D.

"Nope Double D! I feel great!" Said Ed smiling as Eddy looked over.

"Guess there's not much of a head there to ache..." Mumbled Eddy as he shook his head along with Eddy, getting rid of their headaches and dizziness. Afterwards, they looked around the room as they saw it looked a bit darker and grim.

"Where are we?" Asked Eddy as his voice echoed.

"Wait, did my voice just echo?" Asked Eddy as she and Double D bore faces of surprise. Ed just smiled as he said.

"Hello? Echo! My name is Ed!" Said Ed as his voice echoed.

"Great Ed, that's helping us a ton." Said Eddy sarcastically as Double D looked around curiously.

"It seems that we are still in the lab..." Said Double D looking around.

"So then... What happened Sockhead? Something's wrong." Said Eddy as Double D still looked around.

"I'm not sure... Perhaps the blinding light from my machine and the loud sounds have temporarily damaged our senses. Or maybe..." Thought Double D as he was still looking around.

"Well I'm going with the first one, I'm planning to go out with Weiss for lunch!" Said Eddy as he walked over to the door. And as Double D and Ed looked over, to Double D's shock, Eddy phased through the door. Double D looked on in shock as Ed stood there surprised himself.

"Did Eddy just..." Double D trailed off as Eddy stuck his head back through the door, unaware of what just happened.

"What's the hold up?" Asked Eddy as he looked at his two friends who were still in shock.

"Eddy... You just walked through the door..." Said Double D.

"What do you mean!? Of course I just walked through the-..." That's when Eddy looked around him and saw that he was standing right in the middle of the metal lab door.

"What the Danny...?" Asked Eddy as she walked back in the lab as he looked over at the door in shock. All three of them remained silent, until Ed screamed out.

"ARE WE DEAD!?"

"No! There has to be a rational-" Double D was interrupted by Eddy.

"OH MY DANNY! WE'RE DEAD!" Screamed Eddy as the two started to panic and run around in circles as Double D tried to calm them both down.

"Oh my Danny! We're dead! We're dead! Is this Heaven!? Is this Hell?! Are we ghosts!? I was too young and handsome to die!" Yelled Eddy as he and Ed continued to run through objects that were scattered throughout the lab.

"BAD! BIG! TROUBLE! I was so imidure!" Yelled Ed.

"Immature you idiot! Oh man we really are ghosts! Help me-"

"QUIET!" Yelled Double D as he caught the two's attention.

"There I DON'T know where we are!... But we are in someplace OUTSIDE of space and time... But in the SAME space. We can't interact with anything..." Said Double D as he stroked his chin.

"So what do you think Stephen Hawking? Where are we?" Asked Eddy.

"I know we aren't dead, something must've gone wrong with the portal, and it seems we're in some sort of-"

"Shadow Zone." Said Ed as Eddy and Double D turned to him.

"Ed, that's probably one of the stupidest names I've ever-"

"He's actually right Eddy... We can't interact with anything, the environment is dark and somber, and if my estimations are correct... I don't believe that anyone can see, hear, or even be physically interacted with us." Said Double D.

"Great." Said Eddy.

"So what do we do now Double D?" Asked Ed.

"I believe if we can find the girls and alert them of our current position... I believe we can get them to open the portal." Said Double D as he looked back at the portal machine. "Let's just hope that this area outside of space and time doesn't have any creatures of it's-"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr..." Double D was interrupted as all three of the Ed's looked over to a corner of the lab. As they saw right before their eyes, a large creature crawled out of the floor. It stood around eight feet tall, it had two heads that looked like baboons, reptilian legs, tentacles for arms, and two red glowing eyes on each head. That's when the Ed's realized that the creature was black and white, with dark smoke ascending from it. The Ed's took a few steps back as each of the creature's heads looked at the Ed's as they let out terrifying inhuman roars.

"Double D! What is this thing!?" Asked Eddy taking a few steps back.

"It's the Demogorgon! It's come for our souls!" Yelled Ed.

"This isn't Dudgeon's and Dragons stupid!" Yelled Eddy.

"I think it's a Grimm of some kind! I've read about many Grimm that has countless adaptions to fight humans... I think this Grimm has the ability to travel in and out of time and space." Said Double D as the creature was growling as it was walking towards them.

"It must have the ability to travel from Remant and back into the shadow realm!" Said Double D.

"Whatever this thing is! It's toast!" Yelled Eddy as he reached down and tried to grab his Swordfish that was on the floor with the other weapons... But it phased right through his hand as he tried to pick it up.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me!" Yelled Eddy frustrated as he stood back up and look at the Grimm.

"What now guys?" Asked Ed.

"Well then perhaps-"

"RUN!" Yelled Eddy as he and Ed ran/phased through the door away as Double D followed them.

"For Heavens sakes!" Yelled Double D as the three ran down the halls of the buildings and away from the Grimm that started chasing them.

* * *

 **The Dinning Hall:**

"Man it is so quiet around here. I keep on thinking Eddy is going to jump out with a new scheme." Jaune said as JNPR and RWBY had lunch. "Where are they anyways?"

"We have no idea. We thought they were in their dorm but they were not there and we just checked to see if they were working on Double D's machine again." Yang shrugged. "Maybe they went to get some more Dust again."

"Maybe they are making an underground pool. I heard Eddy say they could try and make a pool that the teachers won't know about." Nora said with an excited smile. "It would be cool to have an underground pool."

Weiss sighed. "Great, so I guess we can say bye to the plumbing."

"And considering how Ed messed up in CRDL's room and all three of them made the problem even worse after trying to "fix" it... I think they might flood the school." Said Blake.

"Perhaps they finally fixed that machine of theirs?" Suggested Pyrrha.

"No, they wouldn't just leave without saying anything... Weird..." Said Yang as she stroked her chin. At that moment, Ed, Edd, and Eddy phased through the doors of the lunch room and stood at the sides of the doors panting.

"I... I think we lost it..." Said Double D as he was panting.

"But how do we know if we did? I mean how-" But Eddy wasn't able to finish his sentence as the windows to the dinning hall doors show the creature standing in front of it as it looked inside. The Ed's were standing on the sides of the door so the creature couldn't see them. But it lingered in front of the door as it looked through it.

"It knows we're in here!" Whispered Eddy.

"Quiet! Unless you can think up an idea-"

"I think I just had a thunk!" Said Ed as he happily put his finger up.

"Was that a word, Ed?" Asked Double D as Ed quickly reached over to Eddy and dug around in his pocket.

"Hey! Let go lug nut!" Whispered Eddy as Ed got what he needed, Eddy's lazer pointer.

"Wait, why were you carrying around a lazer pointer, Eddy?" Asked Double D accusingly.

"Umm... I may have been pranking Blake a bit... When she was chasing the lazer dot like a cat." Whispered Eddy giggling a little.

"Eddy!" Whispered Double D.

"What?"

"Eddy! That's-" But before Double D could finish, Ed jumped through the wall and stood next to the creature who couldn't see the big lug, that's when Ed turned on the lazer pointer and aimed it at the wall next to the creature. The creature saw it, as it swiped at it with no effect like how a cat would. Eddy and Double D looked out of the glass door in confusion.

"What's he doing?" Asked Eddy.

"I think he's trying to lore the creature away with the lazer pointer." Said Double D as the creature followed the lazer down the hall, as it finally disappeared. The creature looked around in confusion as it looked down each hall, then decided to go down the hall on the right.

The Ed's gave a collective sigh of relief as Ed walked back into the dinning room through the wall.

"Good thinking lumpy." Complemented Eddy as he patted his friend on the back.

"We can exchange thanks later, right now we should try and get in contact with the girls!" Said Double D as the other two Ed's nodded as they started looking through the dinning hall for the girls. They eventually found them as they ran up to them and started talking.

"Guys! Guys! Can you hear me?" Asked Eddy as he was standing right next to Team RWBY and JNPR along with the Ed's.

"Guys?" Asked Double D as he tried to place his hand on Blake's shoulder, but just phased through.

"Seriously? How are we supposed to get their attention now?" Asked Eddy.

"Oh! Oh! I got an idea!" Said Ed as he spoke again. "Yang! Your mom is calling!"

To the Ed's surprise, Yang stopped eating and looked around for a moment.

"Yang? What is it?" Asked Blake.

"Nothing... I just thought I heard something." Said Yang as she went back to eating.

"Perhaps there is some other way we can contact them." Said Double D as he started thinking.

"Well, if we're gonna be trapped in here for a while, might as well take advantage of it." Said Eddy, and before Double D could ask Eddy walked through the intangible table that RWBY and JNPR were sitting at as he bent down, being completely under the table.

"Hey guys, guys, get ready to laugh, get ready to laugh!" Said Eddy as before Ed or Double D could ask what he meant, Eddy phased his head through Blake's rear end as it looked like Eddy was sticking his head out of Blake's rear end as she was sitting down totally unaware.

"Gee, must've taken a wrong turn at Albuquerque." Said Eddy as he and Ed started laughing historically and Double D blushed in annoyance and anger.

"Did someone wish for an Ed free day?" Nora gasped. "Maybe they were abducted by more aliens!"

"Calm down, Nora. This is the Ed's we are talking about. I am sure they are fine." Pyrrha said but was a little worried herself.

* * *

 **Later on:**

Throughout the rest of the day, there was still no sign of the Eds. At the point even other teams were starting to notice and the ones that knew them best were starting to get a little worried.

"Is it just me or is it too quiet around here?" Coco looked down the hall as she and her team returned to their dorm.

"What's wrong, Coco?" Velvet asked.

"We should have had something crazy happen by now. Like those Eds causing a meltdown in the science class or something." Coco said.

"Maybe they are taking it easy." Fox suggested.

"Maybe." Coco still had her doubts.

"Perhaps they decided to train for once? Or meditate? Or do something more productive?" Suggested the giant but gentle Yatsuhashi.

"No offence Yatsuhashi, but I don't think the rest of us have as much faith in the Ed's as you do." Said Fox as the group walked along.

All the while Cardin peeked around the corner on another side of the school. "I know you freaks are around here somewhere, up to something. Come on out."

He knew the Ed's were up to something, he just knew it.

"Any sign of those losers?" Cardin asked his team.

"Nope. But I found this neat bottle cap." Sky said, holding up the bottle cap he found as the rest of Team CRDL stared at him angrily.

"It says we can win a free diet soda if we hand it in!" Sky said, as Cardin snatched the bottle cap from him and tossed it out the window.

And meanwhile, Team RWBY and JNPR looked around EEE's dorm for clues to where the Eds may have gone but found nothing.

"Did you guys find anything yet?" Asked Ruby looking underneath Double D's bed.

"Nope! Bit I did find all these sponges in the walls of their bathroom!" Said Nora carrying dozens of multicolored sponges in her arms.

"No! My sponges!" Yelled Ed with Eddy and Double D standing beside him, as none of the other team members could see or hear Ed. Meanwhile, Weiss was hesitantly looking under Ed's filthy pillow, as she then laid her eyes upon a magazine called 'Chicks Galore', Weiss became furious as she picked it up and yelled.

"What is this trash!?" Everyone looked over at her.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Asked Blake.

"I found a dirty magazine under Ed's pillow! No different from your books!" Yelled Weiss angrily as Blake put her hand over her face and blushed.

"Oh, come on now Blake, how do you know it's a dirty magazine just by the pictures?" Asked Jaune walking over.

"Oh you don't believe me?" Asked Weiss as she opened up the magazine with everyone looking behind her.

"See?! It's-..." But Weiss stopped as everyone saw pictures of actual chicks in the book as everyone looked at it with weird faces and disgust.

"I didn't even know they had magazines like that..." Said Blake as Weiss dropped the magazine back on Ed's bed making a 'squish' sound.

"Yeah, let's just all agree that we never saw anything..." Said Ruby as the group continued to look around the dorm for anything of use.

"Ha! Finders keepers!" Said Yang as everyone looked over at her as she took out a roasted turkey from in between the mattress of Ed's bed.

"Perhaps we should THINK like the Ed's." Suggested Pyrrha poking her head with her finger.

"Ohh! Good idea Pyrrha!" Said Nora as she cleared her throat and waited a moment.

"I am a short loud mouthed fast talking scam artist who will do anything for a buck or two!" Said Nora mimicking Eddy as Ed and Double D watching from the Shadow Zone were laughing while Eddy was scowling.

"Oh... I understand, let me try." Said Ruby as she started to clear her throat. "I am a genius who unrealistically created a portal machine along with dozens of other crazy gadgets that is usually work on at a daily bas-... HE HAS A LAB!"

"Huh, what do you mean?" Asked Weiss.

"Every genius has a lab! Don't you know? Besides, doesn't he need a place to store his machine he's working on?" Asked Ruby as the short haired girl started to make sense.

"Ruby, this is real life, not a cartoon..." Said Yang.

"Yes, but this is also a world where we lift cars and fight monsters too." Said Jaune.

"...Okay, you got me there." Said the blond girl.

"So, now what do we-..." Weiss was interrupted.

"To the lab!" Said Ruby as she dashed out of the room with everyone following along.

"So then I guess we should-" Double D was interrupted by Ed who pointed his finger and said.

"Off to the lab buckos!" Yelled Ed as the other two Ed's followed along.

"That's it monobrow! Lead us to the lab so we can get back home!" Said Eddy smiling.

"Shouldn't I lead since it's MY lab?" Asked Double D as they were still running. But as they turned the corner, they stood in front of the beast that was chasing them all around the Shadow Zone, what Ed promply named the Demogorgon was standing in front of them as it was growling at them. Until that growl turned into a roar of terror as the Ed's jumped back.

"Oh my goodness!" Yelled Double D.

"We have nowhere to run! It's too close! We're gonna die by a two headed monkey!" Yelled Eddy in terror as the creature started to charge at the Ed's.

"ROAH! OOH OOH OOH EEE EEE EEE AAH AHH AHH!"

But, out of nowhere and before the other two Ed's could even react... Ed pulled out a M134 MINIGUN out of his jacket as he aimed it at the Grimm and started unloading led.

 **(BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!** **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!)**

"OOOH OOHH RAW! OHH!"

 **(BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!** **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!)**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-"

 **(BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!** **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!)**

"AAAAAHHH-"

 **(BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!** **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!)**

"AAAHH-"

 **(BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!...)**

"Oh my heavens, Ed... You actually killed it..." Said Double D.

"Wow." Said Eddy.

"I didn't think that was possible." Said Ed still holding the enormous smoking minigun in his hands.

"That was so unlike- Where'd you get that?" Asked Double D.

"It was in my jacket."

"You... Didn't think to let us know that you were carrying around a MINIGUN in your jacket pocket?" Asked Double D.

"This ENTIRE time?!" Asked Eddy.

"Well, technically it was in the glove box again." Said Ed.

"It could've been REALLY useful to know that." Said Double D.

"You stupid, ugh..." Trailed off Eddy.

"Sorry..." Said Ed as they all heard another growl, the Ed's looked back up to see that the beast still with all the bullet holes in it manage to pick itself back up and lunge towards the Ed's.

 **(BANG!)**

But it was quickly killed as it was shot though it's right head as it died for real. Eddy and Double D look over at Ed who was holding a sniper rifle with the barrel smoking.

"Oh my non-existent God, Ed." Said Double D.

"ANOTHER one, are you KIDDING ME?!" Asked Eddy.

"But my pockets are REALLY big around the insides..." Said Ed.

"Okay, I won't doubt that its incredibly helpful, you just saved our lives but SERIOUSLY ED! You gotta let us know when your packin' HEAT!" Said Eddy.

"But... You know, I have one of these, one of these, one of these..." Said Ed as he pulled out several different guns from his jacket to show them off.

"... Okay, no more spending time with Ruby." Said Double D.

"Are we done yet? Let's get to that lab!" Said Eddy as all three of the Ed's ran down the hallway to find RWBY and JNPR.

* * *

 **Double D's Lab:**

RWBY and JNPR were running down the hallway of one of the lower levels of the building. They kept walking down the halls until they came across a large metal door.

"Haven't seen that down here before." Commented Ren.

"Wow... I didn't think I was right!" Said Ruby amazed.

"Wait! Were you just going to lead us in circles if we didn't find a lab of some kind?!" Asked Weiss angrily.

"Uhh..." Said Ruby, unsure of what to say.

"That doesn't matter right now. If the Ed's are in trouble we need to find them quickly before they get hurt." Said Blake.

"Blake's right, so... How do you guys think we can get through these metal doors?" Asked Yang gesturing to the huge metal doors.

"Well, there's only one way to find out!" Said Nora happily as she walked towards the metal doors, only for them to automatically open up for her.

"... Thank you for sandbagging me like that Nora." Said Yang annoyed as everyone walked in the huge lab.

"Wait, if this is Double D's lab. Shouldn't there be some type of security?" Asked Weiss as she stepped through the door following everyone else, as she looked up to see a bucket of liquid fall, but she quickly stepped aside as the bucket fell on the floor and the liquid spilt everywhere.

"Wait... THIS is Double D's security system? A bucket of water?" Asked Weiss as everyone turned over to her.

"Wow... I honestly thought Double D would put a little more thought into his security then that." Said Pyrrha. But as Weiss was standing in the puddle of liquid, the sniffed the air as she said.

"Hey... This isn't water. This is *Sniff* *Sniff*... GAS?!" Asked Weiss as everyone looked over at her with shock and surprise, as a robotic arm popped out of the wall and dropped a lit match on the gas.

 _ **(FROOOOOOOSH!)**_

Weiss stood there as she was covered in ash and everyone stared at her, Ruby started to innocently giggle as Weiss turned her head to her and gave her a death glare. Ruby stopped giggling as Weiss wiped the soot off of her face and said.

"Never. Mention this. Ever." Growled Weiss as everyone walked forward, pretending they didn't just see anything in fear of Weiss. Within the lab, everyone looked around in amazement at all the gadgets around the lab as they were walking in.

"Woah, look at all this cool stuff!" Said Ruby looking around at all of Double D's gadgets as the Ed's from the shadow Zone were following along.

"What's next Sockhead? Putting in those laundry shoots in here too?" Asked Eddy as the Ed's walked into the lab.

"Actually I already did." Said Double D.

"...*Sigh* Nevermind, lets just get back to the real world already so we can finish up our indoor water park!" Said Eddy rubbing his hands together maliciously.

"Just like last time when we made that waterslide and it fell on top of our heads! Hahahaha! Good times, huh guys?" Said Ed.

"That's weird, they aren't anywhere in the lab either." Said Ren.

"But, that doesn't make any sense, where could they be?" Asked Weiss stroking her chin.

"Hey! Use the machine!" Yelled Eddy standing right next to Weiss. But since they were in the Shadow Zone, neither JNPR or RWBY could see, hear, or feel them.

"They can't hear us, Eddy." Reminded Double D who rubbed his forehead.

"Okay, then what bright ideas do you have, Double D?" Asked Eddy.

"Hmm... What if we try to call them?" Suggested Ed as he pulled out his Scroll and dialed Yang's number. As the two teams were standing there and wondering where the Ed's could possibly be, Yang's Scroll started to ring and vibrate. She took out her Scroll as she smiled looking at the caller ID.

"Guys! Ed is calling me!" Said Yang as everyone else turned to her and smiled.

"Wait, why didn't we think about that before?" Asked Blake as Yang started to speak into her Scroll.

"Ed? Hello? Ed?" Asked Yang as all the blond brawler could hear was the faint voice of Ed being overshadowed by static.

"Wai- Yang? Yang? Can you hear me?" Asked Ed as the static started to grow louder.

"Yang? Can you- Can you hear me?" Asked Ed as the static became too loud for both sides. Yang stood there as she listened to static for a few seconds, before putting it back down and said.

"*Sigh* Nothing." Said Yang.

"I got nothing." Said Ed.

"Oh, will you look at that. Another demention has bad Scroll service." Said Eddy sarcastically as Double D took Ed's Scroll and looked at it.

"But wait, the Scroll was still able to reach Yang... Maybe, we can text them!" Said Double D with a smile.

"Good thinking, Sockhead!" Said Eddy smiling as Double D started texting on Ed's phone.

"Umm... Double D? Can you type faster?" Asked Ed, but as Eddy and Double D were about to question him. They looked up to see to their horror that three more Grimm Demogorgan's were walking through the walls of the labs, and growled as they looked at the Ed's.

"Hey, Ed... Do you still have that Minigun?..." Asked Eddy as the Grimm charged at them.

Back in the normal world, the two teams started to discuss where the Ed's could possibly be.

"Ed called me, that means he has to be around somewhere." Said Yang pointing at her Scroll.

"Yeah, but you still couldn't really hear him." Said Jaune.

"I still think they maybe in Remnant's orbit in a huge alien ship, after they've escaped the probe machines they are running from the aliens while Ed tried to call Yang on his Scroll!" Said Nora as everyone stared at her.

"What?" Asked Nora.

"... Let's put a pin in that theory for now." Said Blake as Yang's Scroll vibrated in her hand, as she looked at it and everyone paid attention to her.

"What is it, Yang? Is it another call from Ed?" Asked Ruby.

"No, it's a text. It says 'Trapped in an alternate demention with Grimm's, use arch machine in the lab to bring us back. QUICKLY. -DD'. Guess it's from Double D." Said Yang reading from the message.

"Sounds like a crazy adventure the Ed's would get into." Said Ren

"Wait, use the machine? We have no idea of how to work that." Said Pyrrha gesturing at the portal machine at the side of the room.

"Hmm... Maybe I can try and work the machine! I've seen Double D work it a few times... Maybe if I triangulate the geographical position of the Ed's from the signal of the Scroll, I can open up a portal wherever they are and bring them back here." Said Ruby as she walked over to the machine's control panel on the side.

"In an alternate demention?!" Asked Weiss.

"I guess there's only one way to find out." Said Jaune as Yang started to text back Double D.

Meanwhile in the Shadow Zone the Ed's were trying their very best to dodge the attacks by the three double headed Grimm's as they roared and thrashed their tentacles around to try and smack down the Ed's. One of them lunged out at Eddy as it successfully picked him up with his tentacles as it was about to lower the helpless boy to the two ravenous heads, but just as Ed pulled out the minigun once again and was meowing one of the other Demogorgan's that tried to attack him, Ed looked over to see that Eddy was about to be eaten. Ed aimed his gun at the creature as he was about to fire, but the Demogorgan saw this as it looked at Ed's weapon and started to crush and twist the barrel with their minds.

"Well, that's unfortunate." Said Double D as he was dodging the attacks by the third Grimm.

But as the monster was about to eat Eddy. Eddy got a look of realization on his face as he dug around in his pocket, and pulled out a clear looking balloon filled with a putrid liquid.

"Eat this!" Yelled Eddy as he slammed the balloon into the creatures face as it popped and the green liquid covered the creatures face. The Grimm howled in displeasure as it threw Eddy to the ground and tried to get the substance off it's face.

"How do ya like my stink grenades?" Asked Eddy as he picked himself up again, as the Ed's continued to dodge the attacks of the monsters. All the while Double D was mumbling under his breath.

"Come on girls! Hurry up!"

All the while, Ruby was at the control panel of the machine as she started turning it on and tracing the Scroll call signal.

"Just a few more adjustments and... There!" Said Ruby as she turned on the machine and the arch started to develop a blue portal within it. As Ruby was finished, JNPR and RWBY stood in front of it.

"Hopefully this works." Said Ren as the group continued to stand in front of the portal.

The Ed's were still fighting against the Demogorgan's, but the Grimm had enough as they smacked the all the Ed's back as the three heroes were thrown to the floor. The Ed's looked back up at the creatures as they started to walk closer and closer to the Ed's. But before the Grimm could take one more step. A light shined behind the Ed's as it lit up, and transformed into a large portal. The Grimm were in surprise and in a trance by the portal, the Ed's looked behind them as they saw that in the real world Ruby successfully turned on the portal machine and triangulated the Ed's position in the Shadow Zone.

"Eddy look! This is the portal that Ruby activated for us! It can lead to an escape!" Yelled Double D as all three of the Ed's picked themselves up while the creatures were still distracted.

"Let's go! I don't know how much longer those things will be distracted!" Yelled Eddy as all the Ed's turned to the portal and ran towards it. But one of the beasts, the one that Eddy hit with the stink grenade, furiously threw it's Grimm brothers aside as it dashed towards the portal. Right before the portal closed, the Demogorgan managed to hop through before the portal closed.

Back in the real world, the two Team's were standing in front of the machine as they were wondering when and if the Ed's will come through. But they got their answers as out of the portal jumped out Ed Edd and Eddy as they came in flying through the portal and landed on the floor to everyone's surprise.

"Eddy!? Double D!?" Asked Weiss.

"Where were you guys?!' Asked Ruby who was still standing in front of the control panel. Eddy was the first one to stand up as he yelled out.

"TURN OFF THE PORTAL, RUBY!" Ruby responded quickly as she turned back to the portal and shut it off. But before the portal could even close, the metal door to the lab opened up to reveal all of Team CRDL standing there with angry looks as they walked forward.

"We KNEW you three were up to something!" Said Cardin as he walked forward. Of course, everyone was still furious at him from the day before. But if there was really danger beyond the portal nobody wanted Cardin to die.

"Cardin! Say ba-" But it was too late as Jaune's warning's were interrupted as the creature from the other side of the portal hopped through as everyone only good a quick view of it before the beast lunged at Cardin that was the first human in its sights. It jumped on top of Cardin as it held him to the ground with it's foot.

"What the-!? Where the heck did this thing come from!?" Yelled Cardin as he was trying to struggle his way from the creature's pressing foot on his chest. The Demogorgan growled as it was about to bite Cardin's head off. But luckily Cardin was saved as a bullet blasted through the Grimm's left head as it limped down dead. While the other one that was still alive and in control of the body, turned it's head to see where the bullet came from. Only to have one rip through that head's skull as well as the creature was finally slain and collapsed on the floor. Everyone looked over at Ruby who was holding a smoking Crescent Rose.

Everyone stood there in shock as Cardin quickly pushed the dead Grimm off of him as he stood up and the dead body evaporated. Everyone else stood there in shock as RWBY and JNPR slowly turned to the Ed's. As everyone was staring, Ruby then asked.

"... Where the HECK were you guys?..."

* * *

 **Team RWBY Dorm:**

The Ed's and RWBY were hanging out once more as they were all sitting around watching TV. Eddy and Weiss were sitting on the couch with Weiss leaning against Eddy. Ed and Yang sitting on a beanbag chair with Yang sitting on Ed's lap and Ed himself lying down on the beanbag chair. However Blake, Double D and Ruby were all sitting on separate chairs with Blake reading one of her books.

"So you guys really fought a new undiscovered Grimm in another demention outside of space and time!? That is SO cool!" Said Ruby smiling and hopping on her seat.

"Yeah, no big deal. Just another awesome adventure of Ed Edd n Eddy!" Smiled Eddy with a trade mark smile as he pulled Weiss in as his girlfriend rolled her eyes.

"You are sooo... Egotistical." Said Weiss.

"Isn't that like the pot calling the kettle black?" Asked Eddy smiling as Weiss smiled back.

"I'm just happy your okay... You dork." Said Weiss as they leaned in for a kiss.

"Gee, isn't it still hard to believe that the two biggest loudmouths in school got together?" Asked Yang leaning back into Ed.

"Shut up." Said Eddy and Weiss in unison.

"My point exactly!" Said Yang smiling.

"So, anyway... Are you guys saying that there are Grimm who've adapted to create portals and travel in and out of other dementions?" Asked Ruby excitedly.

"I believe that they in general, have the ability to create portals and travel almost anywhere they want, including out of space-time." Said Double D.

"And, Ed named it the 'Demogor-something'?" Asked Ruby, unsure of what Ed originally named the creature.

"It is actually called the 'Demogorgan'. A creature from a roleplaying game in our world called 'Dungeon's and Dragon's' that heavily resemble the features of this particular Grimm. Plus, it has many of the abilities of a certain monster from a certain show in our world." Said Double D.

"Wait, that game you mentioned, is it like 'Remnant: The Game'?" Asked Yang.

"Actually yes." Said Double D with a smile.

"Yeah... Ed does dumb things like that from time to time." Said Eddy with a smile on his face.

"Hey! I am not that dumb! I eat serial!" Said Ed confidentially.

"And 'I'... Drink milk." Said Ruby smiling with her arms crossed.

"Milk buddies?" Asked Ed holding his fist up for Ruby who dashed over and fist bumped him.

"Milk buddies!" Said Ruby as she dashed back over to her spot as Yang giggled.

"You guys really are dorks." Said Yang as Ed wrapped his arms around Yang and hugged her even tighter as Yang embraced the lump. That's when Eddy smiled and pulled out a remote as he spoke into it while Weiss gave him a suspicious look.

"Mortal! I need your help!" Yelled a voice that came from Ed's jacket as he panicked and pulled it out. To reveal one of Ed's favorite monster toys as he got up accidentally knocking Yang to the ground.

"Master Baron O'Beef Dip! What are your commands?!" Asked Ed as Eddy, Yang, and Ruby tried to hold back laughter with Weiss, Double D, and Blake rolling their eyes.

"Does Ed really think that that toy's alive?" Asked Blake as she got up and walked up to Ed.

"Unfortunately. But look dear Ed, Eddy is just-" But Double D was interrupted.

"Don't let them touch me! Obey me mortal! Wolf down the non-believers!" Said O'Beef Dip as Ed started to walk forward with his free hand out and Blake and Double D slowly walking back.

"I shall obey! Must eat non-believers!" Said Ed walking closer to Blake and Double D planning to devour them under the orders of his new master.

"Eddy! This isn't funny anymore! Make him stop!" Yelled Blake.

"Ed! Stop looking at me and Blake like that!" Said Double D.

"Now why would I make him stop? This is hilarious!" Laughed Eddy as he turned to look at an irritated looking Weiss as he stopped laughing.

"Please, don't make Ed eat Blake and Double D." Said Weiss as she put her hand on her boyfriends arm and smiled at him kindly.

"... Oh alright!" Said Eddy as he spoke into the walkie talkie again.

"Take five mortal!" Ed stopped walking as he looked at the toy once more as he said "Gottcha Baron guy!"

"Thanks loudmouth." Said Weiss as she kissed Eddy's cheek.

But Eddy spoke into the walkie talkie yet again as he said "Now get me a sandwich I'm starved!" Ed held the toy up as he said.

"I shall obey master!" Said Ed as he handed the toy over to Blake and ran right next to the door and opened it up and slammed the door against himself. With Eddy, Yang, and Weiss bursting out in laughter. Ed smiled dizzy as he managed to get out of the dorm and walk down the hallway.

"Ed does know that the kitchen is right over there right?" Asked Ruby as she pointed over to the kitchen.

"He'll figure it out." Said Eddy as all of them continued to sit there and watch the TV.

About ten more minutes passed, as there was three knocks at the door. "Oh, that must be Ed with my sandwich." Said Eddy smiling as he got up and walked over to the door. Eddy opened up only to see someone he would never EVER wanna see EVER again in his life... Cardin was standing right outside the door. But something was definitely odd about him, unlike his usual egotistical and prideful smirk on his face he looked a bit different. He seemed a bit nervous, frustrated, and even guilty. Though he was actually doing a bit of a good job hiding those emotions as best as he could. Eddy's smile quickly turned into as scowl as he looked up at Cardin with deep hatred in his eyes.

"What do you want, Cardin?" Asked Eddy with his arms crossed.

"Look, can I just talk with you privately outside?" Asked Cardin as Eddy continued to stand there and bitterly stare at the bully with no response. Until he said.

"Fine." The two walked outside as Eddy closed the door and looked over at Cardin, still very angry for obvious reasons.

"Make it quick." Spat Eddy.

"I thought about it long and hard, ever since... Yesterday, the guilt has actually been eating me alive. Look..." Said Cardin as he gave a sigh of frustration.

"I'm sorry... I never thought the joke would go this far and-"

"No, you DID know you JERK! Maybe if you just thought for ONE second you would know what a scumbag you were when you when you humiliated me! Almost destroyed my chances with Weiss! And said my middle name ANYWAY despite me doing everything YOU wanted!" Yelled Eddy as Cardin actually started to look down in shame.

"Yes, your right. I crossed the line and almost actually ruined someone's life. A lotta people think that me and my team-"

"You mean bullies?" Interrupted Eddy.

"...Yes, bullies have a one track mind... We do push people around a lot but we never want to destroy their lives... So, once again, I'm sorry... For everything I did." Said Cardin holding out his hand.

"Look, we don't have to be best friends because of this... I just want to do SOMETHING to patch this up, we can still hate each other. I'm not asking for forgiveness, I just want a temporary truce. What do you say?" Asked Cardin still with his hand out. A few more seconds passed as Eddy then slapped Cardin's hand away.

"You think you can just come up me and ask for an apology like that? Like everything's cool now? Piss off!" Said Eddy as he was about to turn around and open up the door to RWBY's dorm and leave. But that's when Cardin placed his hand on Eddy's shoulder and spun him back around.

"Look... I know it wasn't going to be as easy, so... *Sigh* I'm going to give you MY middle name and give you permission to hit me in the face as hard as you can." Said Cardin as he held out his hand once more.

"... I am honestly sorry for everything I did yesterday. Please." Said Cardin still holding his hand out to Eddy. Eddy once again stood there with his arms crossed glaring at Cardin. Cardin honestly thought that Eddy would smack his hand away and tell him to 'get lost'. But to his shock, Eddy grabbed Cardin's hand and shook it.

"Fine, temporary truce. I'm not going to forgive you for what you did but, since want me to get even with you. I'll let you off the hook a little." Said Eddy as the two ended their hand shake. Cardin once again sighed in frustration as he pulled out his wallet and handed it to Eddy. As Eddy opened it up and looked inside it, he saw Cardin's middle name. And it couldn't have been any more funnier.

"Is this really-" Asked Eddy.

"Yes." Said Cardin

"This isn't some kind of joke-"

"No. It's my real middle last name." Said Cardin angrily. Eddy smiled as he took out his scroll and took a picture of Cardin's middle name on the ID and sent it out to everyone in the school. Only a few seconds of silence passed before the entirety of Beacon exploded in laughter. The laughter was so loud it was ear piercing. As Eddy continued to look at the ID and laugh, the ID said Cardin's full name. Cardin Anil Winchester. His middle name was ANIL.

"Yeah, okay I kinda deserved that." Said Cardin.

"And I think you promised me something else." Eddy smiled as Cardin once again groaned in frustration.

"Do your worst." Said Cardin as Eddy pulled back his fist and thrust it forward with all of his strength sending Cardin flying into the wall sending cracks through the wall. Cardin got back up as he clucked his nose.

"I think you just broke my nose." Said Cardin as a bit of blood dribbled from his nose which he was still clutching.

"This doesn't mean were gonna like each other afterwards, I still hate you. See ya later Cardin, and enjoy the nurse." Said Eddy smirking as he walked back into RWBY's Dorm. Cardin stood up as he clutched his nose, just staring at the door. Until he turned and started to walk down the dorm hallway.

Acknowledging what just happened. Like how he learned his lesson with Jaune, he will learn to now NOT mess with Eddy or his friends.

 **A/N: Follow, favorite, and tell me what you think in the review section.**


	27. The Red Caps

**A/N: This takes place after the events of 'Breach' and before the events of 'Round One'.**

 **Beacon:** _The Next Day_

The Ed boys finally made their way back their dorm after a long day of school.

"Seriously?! ANOTHER detention slip? Teachers! For crying out loud!" Yelled Eddy as he snatched the 'dunce hat' from his head and threw it on the ground and was the first to walk in the dorm.

"Reap what you sow, Eddy. You filled the teacher's desk with processed cheese. A strict violation of school code." Said Double D who walks in secondly and closes the door forgetting that Ed was right behind him.

Ed walks right through the solid wooden door as he said. "Mmm, processed cheese!"

"Not the door again, Ed!" Yelled Double D as he turned around and saw the damaged door.

"Is it my turn?" Asked Ed out of nowhere.

"Do you know what you've just done?! You've opened up our dorm for all sorts of arthropodic insects to enter our place of residence!" Asked Double D.

"You just had to get him started, huh Ed?" Said Eddy annoyed.

"Oh, nevermind, at this point I'm used to it. Let's just call a carpenter for the fiftieth time in a row to get us a new door." Said Double D as he took out his scroll and dialed a number.

"Well, me and Ed are gonna go play some video games until Yang and Weiss get here." Said Eddy as Double D turned his head to look at Eddy.

"What do you mean?" Asked Double D.

"It was Yang's idea to go to a super fancy restaurants, with me going with her and Eddy going with Weiss." Said Ed. "Yang also said something about dressing up really nice. She said something about dressing up in a geyser."

"Don't you mean geisha?" Asked Double D.

"Yeah that!" Said Ed.

"Yeah, me and Weiss just hope that Lumpy and Hothead doesn't burn down the restaurant." Said Eddy.

"Well that sounds splendid indeed, I hope you two fellows have the best of time. I suspect that you and Ed are going to skip out on that group paper we're supposed to hand in tomorrow?" Asked Double D.

"If me and Ed did any work you're gonna be kissin' that grade average goodbye." Said Eddy as he sat down next to Ed and started to play the game with Double D rolling his eyes on his friends antics.

Just as Double D was about to work on the 'group' project alone in his room where there would be less noise, he felt a vibration in his pocket. As he reached down he took out his scroll that said he just got a message from Blake. Double D looked into the message as it said this.

"Hey there Double D. Can I talk to you at the end of the school day? There's something I need to ask you, privately. Blake." Said the message as it make Double D believe he forgot something. Double D opened his eyes wide as he said.

"Oh dear... I forgot me and Blake's hourly reading session! I hope she isn't made about that." Said Double D to himself as his thoughts were interrupted by the new found struggling that was going on behind him.

"Ed! Give me back the controller!"

"Say pretty please, Eddy!"

"In your dreams!"

"Say pretty please with two Eggs and a side of Bacon!"

"Let go of MY remote ya blockhead!" Yelled Eddy as Double D looked over to see Ed holding Eddy's game controller above his head by Ed, and Eddy trying to snatch it from Ed. Double D got annoyed as he looked over and said.

"Do you two mind!? I can't hear myself think!" Yelled Double D.

"I have the same problem all the time!" Said Ed.

"Enough blabbering Double D! Com'on Ed, gimme my remote!" Yelled Eddy as Ed cooperated, and let go of the remote with Eddy still pulling back, being launched into Eddy into the wall.

"Your welcome!" Said Ed as Eddy started to get angry.

"That's it! Your gonna pay stupid!" Yelled Eddy as he got back up.

"RUN AWAY!" Yelled Eddy as he started running away from Eddy as Eddy started to chase him.

"You better run!" Yelled Eddy.

"Oh, for pete's sake..." Said Double D as he exited the room and left Eddy and Ed to their own antics. Double D walked down the hall as he made his way to Team RWBY's Dorm. Double D waited for a second until the tall blond of the team opened up the door to face Double D.

"Oh, hey Double D! What's up?" Said Yang.

"Greetings, Yang. I just came here to talk to Blake." Said Double D.

"Well come on in! She's in the bed room." Said Yang as she stepped aside and let Double D in.

"Thank you, Yang." Said Double D as he walked in and turned his head to glance at Ruby who was playing a rather dangerous game with Zwei where she was taunting the corgi with a roasted chicken with he scythe. And Weiss was doing something a little more normal, doing her homework. Double D waved hi to both of them as he made his way to the bedroom door. But before he could even knock on it Blake opened up the door spooking Double D.

"Oh, hello Blake!" Said Double D.

"Hey Double D, come on in." Said Blake stepping aside to let Double D walk in.

"A little dark perhaps?" Said Double D, most of the room being casted in shadow.

"The thing I have to show you is a little... Sensitive and private." Said Blake as Double D started to blush.

'It's not what you think Double D! Think dry thoughts! Think dry thoughts! Blake is a woman NOT an object! You will respect her as a rational thinking human being even though-'

"I wanted to show you this." Said Blake as she walked over to a table near by and pulling out a folder and throwing it on the table to reveal a bunch of pictures.

"Oh... Of course..." Said Double D.

"What? Were you thinking I was going to show you something else in this dark ro-... Let's move on." Said Blake with a bit of an embarrassed blushing face as she gestured Double D over to the table. Blake now knowing why Double D acted nervous now.

"Is this about me missing our reading hour Blake? Because if it is, I will make it up to you and-"

"No, don't worry it's not about that. I just need you help in something that I can't have my team knowing about." Said Blake.

"What is it?" Asked Double D as Blake pointed down at the pictures with a lamp light over them.

"The Red Cap gang. Or just the Red Caps." Said Blake.

"Umm, who are the 'Red Caps?'" Asked Double D confused.

"They are a vicious gang that resides inside the city of Vale and have been fighting the White Fang over territory for years. But after the Grimm breach we had a week ago the White Fang has been COMPLETELY inactive. For whatever the reason the Red Caps have captured previous White Fang territory and took it as it's own." Said Blake as Double D looked down at the pictures.

"But... Wouldn't they have been good if they were fighting the White Fang as well?" Asked Double D.

"No, the Red Caps are just as bad as the White Fang. In fact they're worse. Even though the White Fang are violent extremists they still want equality and rights for Faunus. However the Red Caps is a typical ruthless crime syndicate that lusts for nothing but power. They traffic advanced weapons, Dust, counterfeit Lien, drug trafficking, they're even in the slave trade business. They kidnap and sell families of both Human and Faunus origin and sell them to large companies for forced labor, forced child labor, domestic servitude, or even unlawful recruitment and use of child soldiers..." Said Blake as she visibly started to grow angrier and angrier.

"They mostly target poor Faunus families and they'll kill anyone who gets in their way. But, I'm going to really hurt them." Said Blake.

"What do you mean, Blake?" Asked Double D as he started to look at the pictures. They were crime scene pictures of the Red Caps, broken into stores, collateral damage, and even dead bodies at the scene of every crime. Each crime scene had a spray painted image of a white skull on the wall with what looked like to be a red liquid substance dripping from the cranium. The substance most likely being blood.

"One of my sources say that at sundown their going to have a huge shipment of weapons, Dust, Lien, people, and Faunus. This shipment is going to be really important to them and will be heavily guarded. I can't ask my friends because they believe it will be too dangerous and to just let the authorities handle it. Your one of the only people I truly trust Double D. That's why I'm going to ask for your help." Said Blake.

"So... Let me get this straight, you called me here so you could ask me to help you with trying to severally cripple a dangerous criminal organization because they're illegally trafficking weapons, drugs, Dust, and even people and Faunus? And you want MY help in order to cripple them?" Asked Double D.

"Yes... Look, I know it's going to be very dangerous but this is something I need to do. Like you said I can't face these things alone or else I might just kill myself in the process. I trust you Double D, so that's why I'm asking for your help." Said Blake as she turned to Double D. Double D placed his hand over his face and rubbed it as he started to speak again.

"Look Blake, I know you wish to do good and see crime eliminated but... These people seem just as ruthless and cold as the White Fang, I would never forgive myself if I just stood by and let you get hurt Blake. That's why... I'm taking your offer." Said Double D as Blake started to lighten up and look at Double D.

"Really?..."

"Yes Blake, really. I don't approve but like I said before I would never forgive myself if I knew that one of my friends were in peril and I just sit back and watched it happen. Your my friend Blake, I always have your back." Said Double D as both exchanged smiles with one another.

"Thank you, Double D. It means a lot to me." Said Blake.

"Of course, just, try not to make this a regular routine." Joked Double D as he then went back down to business again.

"So, what time should we leave?" Asked Double D.

"We need to leave around 5:30, that's when they will start to load up their cargo. But I don't know the exact location of where it's going to be. But, I DO know were the thugs that do know the information hangs out. We can stop by and have a little 'chat' with them." Said Blake smiling.

"Very well, 5:30 it is. See you then." Said Double D as he turned around and was about to exit the room. Until he was stopped when Blake put her hand on Double D's shoulder. "Double D... Thank you. Again." Said Blake.

"No problem at all, Blake." Said Double D as Blake let go of Double D's arm and started to walk out.

* * *

 **Dorm EEE Room:** _5:29 PM_

It has been a few hours since Blake and Double D had their little talk. Double D was in the badroom reading everything he could for a serious battle. Preparing his weapons, the new gadgets he created, and making final setting for his secret weapon that is currently in his lab. Changing setting's via remote control.

"Hmm, seems everything is in check. All set and ready to go!" Said Double D to himself as he picked up his Magnifying Glass and walked out of the dorm's bedroom. As he made his way out, he was about to wait by the door for when Blake would come by. But something caught Double D's attention as he looked over to see Eddy and Ed putting on what looked to be Chinese traditional attire. With Ed wearing a Chinese male traditional green suit and Eddy was wearing a golden one as they were carefully buttoning them up.

"Umm, gentlemen... Are those traditional Chinese garb?" Asked Double D looking at the two boys as they turned their heads to look at him.

"Weiss said it was going to be a 'super fancy' place, even more fancy then the one before. So she paid the guys at the men's warehouse to whip up these types of clothes for tonight." Said Eddy.

"Well, I guess the culture here and from Earth aren't to different after all." Observed Double D.

"It's soo cool Double D! The guy game me a red chicken symbol on the side of mine!" Said Ed looking on the side of his suit to show a red rooster symbol.

"Yeah, and the guys gave ME a green snake on mine... Does that mean anything?" Asked Eddy.

"Perhaps your zodiac symbols?" Said Double D.

"Our what?" Asked Ed and Eddy as just after that three knocks came from the door.

"Perhaps I will explain some other time, I'm expecting Blake. That must be her." Said Double D as he opened up the door to reveal standing there, not Blake, but Weiss and Yang standing there. Yet they looked... Much different. Yang and Weiss were both wearing Geisha's. They both looked absolutely outstanding with Yang's main colors being gold and black with a dragon symbol wrapping around the waste and Weiss having a snow flake on the side of her kimono with blue and white being her primary colors. All that Double D could do is stand there and be speechless.

"Hey Double D, what sup? Whattcha think of me and Weiss? A bit overdressed?" Asked Yang, already knowing how good she looked toying with Double D and Weiss on the side rolling her eyes.

"I'm umm, I... Don't know exactly what to say to that." Said Double D still a bit speechless.

"Is Ed and Eddy around?" Asked Weiss looking over Double D shoulder for the two other Ed's.

"Oh, yes. Of course." Said Double D as he turned around and said "Eddy! Ed! Weiss and Yang are here!" Eddy and Ed came rushing in as they were still trying to adjust their new suits. But as they stood in front of the two women they stopped immediately and stared at the two with their eyes widening. All they could do is stand there frozen and look at Weiss and Yang.

"Umm, are you two okay?" Asked Weiss.

"Wow... I mean umm, we didn't think you would look THIS good. It's like you went from a perfect ten to an even MORE perfect twenty! Weiss seriously what happened to you!? You look BEYOND incredible!" Said Eddy as he stood in front of Weiss with Weiss loosing her annoyed expression and gained one of flattery.

"Well, you don't look that bad yourself shorty. Just please don't gauck at me the entire time." Said Weiss as Eddy smiled and nodded.

"And what about you Ed? What do ya think of me? If you thought I was hot before, you haven't seen ANYTHING yet." Said Yang as Ed snapped out of his stare and out of nowhere, Ed picked up Yang by the waste and held her up in the air.

"You look so pretty Yang! Your like if someone captured all the beauty of the Sun itself and made one of the most beautiful girls in the world out of it! You look unbelievable!" Said Ed as Yang started to laugh. Double D just stood their awkwardly as Yang was talking to Ed and Weiss was talking to Eddy until Double D's saving grace came in.

"Umm, Double D? It's time." Said Blake as she walked into the room as Double D turned to face her. Silently thanking her for getting him out of the awkward situation.

"Oh, y-yes! Of course Blake. I'm all ready to go." Said Double D smiling as Blake nodded.

"Are you guys going somewhere?" Asked Yang as the two looked over at their fancy dressed friends.

"Umm.. We're going out to... Umm-"

"A book club! Me and Blake have become involved with a book club." Said Double D.

"What a surprise." Said Eddy.

"Really now? What book are you guys reading in that club?" Asked Weiss.

"It's a book called Pride and Prejudice that faces challenging social class with women and-" Double D was interrupted.

"Nevermind! Ya guys enjoy yourselves!" Said Eddy as he held his hand out for Weiss and walked out with her as Ed and Yang walked down the hall holding hands instead of Ed taking Yang's arm.

"Good thinking Double D." Said Blake.

"Well I knew Eddy would excuse himself from any situation that would have to do with him enduring some kind of lesson of life and history." Said Double D as the two walked down the hallway themselves in the opposite direction of the other two Eds and two members of Team RWBY.

* * *

 **City of Vale:** _6:00 PM_

Double D and Blake were hopping from roof top to roof top in the city of Vale. Heading to the area where Blake knew where they could find some information on where the important shipment was taking place. As the two kept hopping from building to building they eventually made their way to a series of abandoned buildings and still functional factories. As they walked over to a roof they made it to the edge of one building and looked down into the alleyway. The alleyway was desolate, but as the two looked down and scanned the area, Blake using her enhanced Faunus vision saw a metal door on a building that looked recently used.

"Double D!" Whispered Blake. "I think a group of them are operating from that building right there from behind that door." Said Blake.

"What makes you believe that?" Whispered back Double D, but before Blake could answer the door creaked open to reveal a man stepping out of it and looking around as Double D and Blake ducked in order to not be seen. The guys looked pretty big as he was wearing regular looking street clothes except for his head which had a red hat, sunglasses, and a red bandana. Not to mention he had a bloody skull symbol on his left shoulder and was holding a Mossberg 500 Persuader shotgun in his right hand. As the man scanned around he saw nothing, as he turned around and slammed the door on his way back inside.

"Blake, I believe this is becoming increasingly dangerous." Said Double D.

"We're going to be fine Double D, don't worry." Said Blake as she looked back down at the metal door. "All we have to do is wait and observe and see when they're vulnerable. And then we surprise attack them." Said Blake.

"I hope you know what we're doing, Blake." Said Double D as the two continued to sit there silently. That was until a black car pulled up next to the building and parked next to the door. Double D and Blake crouched down as they saw two men get out of the car wearing a red hat, red bandana, and sunglasses like the doorman. As the two other thugs made their way to the door and gave it a series of knocks. They waited for another moment as the door opened up to let the two men inside, then closed.

"Looks like we just found our way inside." Said Double D smiling.

* * *

 **Inside the Building:**

Inside the building there was an assembly line of people who were putting weapons together, packing them up in wooden crates, and bringing them over to another side of the building we're they're planning to ship them to buyers and their own men. However there were around twenty five guards either walking around on the cat walks or hurtled around a table playing go fish, eating, or just talking.

"Seriously? I still can't believe were stuck playing baby-sitter to these guys. When can we go out and see some REAL action? I mean, when can we move higher up and actually have a little luxury and get paid a little more mullah?" Asked one thug who was playing a card game with another thug sitting at the table.

"Beats me. This isn't like the military or something like that, it's all based on how much the boss trusts you. You got any sevens?" Asked the other thug.

"Go fish." Said the first thug.

"Look, with the White Fang out of commission we got more power and territory then before! In a few more days if everything goes according to the bosses plan we're gonna run this city and ALL of us are gonna be swimmin' in some serious Lien!" Said the other thug who was sitting at the table next to the two card players with mouthful's of his meatball sub.

"Yeah... But still, I wanna see some action! With that Evil Tim guy gettin' all the attention of the authorities ALONG with the authorities still looking for those White Fang freaks we see NO action." Said one of the thugs playing cards.

"Buddy, ya should be careful whattcha wish for. Once I wished for action, BIG MISTAKE. The White Fang attacked one of our bases and I was sent to the hospital with some SERIOUS scaring." Said the thug still eating his meatball sub.

"At this point, I don't care. I just want SOMETHING to happen already." Said the first thug as he placed down a few cards.

"Whatever. Ya got any Jacks?" Asked the other thug.

Back with the doorman, he was sitting on the side on a chair just playing a game on his scroll until there was a series of knocks on the door. All at the same rate as any other member of the Red Caps would know. The doorman became suspicious as he put his scroll away and got up. He opened the viewer at the top of the door as he looked through it to see nobody. He grunted in confusement as he opened the door and walked outside to look around. But just as he did something hard hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out cold.

Double D and Blake then quietly sneaked into the building, sticking to the shadows, seeing that the coast was clear. They made their way around the building still hiding behind walls and steel beams. They looked on as they tried to keep their ears open and see what info they could get. Nothing really important.

"Looks like we'll have to get closer." Whispered Blake as she sneaked closer to the thugs that were hanging out. "Blake! Wait!" Whispered Double D. But before either of them knew it they were spotted.

 _ **(BANG!)**_

A bullet just whizzed by Blake and Double D almost hitting them and catching EVERYBODIES attention.

"What the hell?!" Yelled the thug that was eating the sub. Double D and Blake looked up to see that one of the thugs on the catwalk was holding a smoking gun in his hand. Blake and Double D continued to looked around to see that the thugs on the lower level and the upper level were all readying their guns as they were walking closer to the two teens. Double D and Blake went back to back as they pulled out their weapons.

"So much for stealth." Commented Double D as the thugs started to aim their weapons. They then started to fire. The people at the weapons assembly line screamed as they ran out of the building. Blake and Double D were lucky enough to be fast and agile enough to jump out of the line of gunfire of the thugs. Double D and Blake soon get their weapons ready as Blake moves her way up to the catwalk (get it?) And used her Gambol Shroud to knock around the thugs on the upper level with flinging the weapon back and forth in it's black string. Also using her fire clones to run up to some of the thugs and take them out with one hit and use her Earth Dust to create cover from the hail of bullets or a decoy.

Double D on the lower level did his best to dodge as many bullets as he could, but unfortunately for him he wasn't as fast or agile as Blake. But he did use his Magnifying Glass as best as he could. Loading it up with Ice Dust for freeze his enemies in place, using Lightning Dust to blow his enemies away with blasts of lightning, and using the Magnifying Glass' own solar fuel battery to blast his enemies back with solar energy blasts. Still being unable to avoid bullets like Blake, Double D uses his semblance to create a telekinetic barrier around him to black and reflect bullets.

"Whoo-Hoo! I can't believe I'm actually seeing some ac- AHH!" Screamed the thug as he was blasted with one of Double D's Ice Dust blasts and frozen solid.

Blake and Double D continued jumping around and using their weapons to beat the heck out of the Red Caps until... There were none left. Double D and Blake looked over the wreckage as all the thugs were either knocked out or frozen solid.

"Darn it! We already knocked all of them out before we could get any answers!" Blake realized.

"Oh... Well, I'm sure we can find SOMETHING among the rub-" Double D was interrupted.

"Cum in! red caps from sector 43 chucker yer cog? are de weapons ready for shippin'? yer morons better peck up roi dis second or you'll suffer!" Yelled a voice in a Irish accent as Blake and Double D both looked around to find where the voice was coming from. They walked over to a knocked out Red Cap as they found that the voice was coming from a communication radio attached to the Red Caps vest. Double D slowly bent down as he picked the radio from the knocked out Red Cap as he and Blake started to listen to the man on the other side.

"peck up! waaat 'appened dis time ter yer idiots!? did de cops bust yer or somethin'? someone answer!" Yelled the man once again through the radio Double D was holding. That was until Blake took it from Double D and spoke into it.

"Where is the shipment going to take place?" Asked Blake through the radio.

"Who de 'ell is dis?!"

"That doesn't matter, we just took down all your men and now were going to give an anonymous tip to the police. We can make this easier and send less of your men to the hospital if you tell us WE'RE the shipment is going to take place!" Said Blake.

"Ah... yer are gonna pay for waaat yer did! dis is naw longer de White Fangs city or Roman Torchwick's city! dis city belongs ter de Red Caps nigh! yer jist shot yerself in de foot lady! me an' me owl lad are gonna rule dis worthless city! den, we're gonna go after yer!" Said the man from the other side.

"Let's please make this simple, just tell us so we don't have to do another song and dance we're we beat up your men and beat you as well. I personally would like to settle things in a more civil way then a violent way." Said Double D.

"Ah 'hahahahahahaha! ye serious?! yer buggers 'av 'enny got a baldy! if any av me tren clap yer on de spot yisser dead! we are fierce, if yer cause any more trouble we 'ill kill yer. take 'er 'andy. Yisser blatherin' ter Robin Redcap Junior! Cus if yer 'ames wi' us again you'll fend oyt first hand why we're called de bloody RED CAPS! " Said the man as he hung up.

"Wonderful! Now we have no idea where they're going to make the shipment." Said Blake frustrated.

"I wouldn't say that just yet Blake." Said Double D as he opened up the back of the communication device and pulled out a chip. As he threw the radio away he took out his scroll and put the chip in his scroll.

"What are you doing?" Asked Blake looking over Double D's shoulder.

"I'm using the chip in the communication device to triangulate where that radio signal came from." Said Double D as he started adjusting the settings on his scroll to find out where the original signal came from.

"Really? You modified your own scroll to have the ability of tracking down radio signals? Wow Double D, that's actually pretty brilliant." Complimented Blake.

"Thank you, Blake." Said Double D as he just then adjusted the signal on his scroll to just the right settings.

"Eurika!" Said Double D as he narrowed. "The building their operating from is on the north-west side of the city of Vale, in an abandoned Steel mill factory." Said Double D.

"Good work Double D, now lets get moving before they leave." Said Blake as she walked away.

"I'm right behind you." Said Double D as he followed Blake. But Double D stopped as he looked back at the mess of thugs and illegal weapons in crates still around.

"Better give an anonymous tip." Said Double D as he used his scroll to send a notice to the police.

* * *

 **North-West Vale:**

As before Blake and Double D moved to the next location. They decided to walk this time instead of jumping from roof top to roof top like some nutjob vigilantes. As the two kept walking they eventually made their way to the steel mill. The mill was actually much bigger then they thought.

"This is the place." Said Double D as he looked down at his scroll.

"A building that size and the precious cargo their holding, there has to be over a hundred Red Caps in there. Obviously heavily armed." Said Blake as the two looked at the building.

"We can't go through the front door." Said Blake.

"We can't hit them from the back, the right, the left or even from above. Those guards are walking around the exterior of the building with what looks like to be night vision. I wouldn't be surprised by that at this point." Said Double D.

"So the only option we have is to hit it from below. We need to hunt down Robin Redcap Junior, I'm guessing considering his last name he's probably the leader of this operation." Said Blake.

"You don't know the leader of the Red Caps? I thought you did your research." Said Double D turning to Blake.

"I did, the leader himself is super reclusive. I don't even know his name." Said Blake.

"Well then, I suppose we just capture Junior and hand him into the authorities and the Redcaps will fall apart. Along with us heavily damaging their incoming profit." Said Double D as they walked down an alley way as Blake lifted a sewer lid and pushed it aside.

"Down here, we can get into the building with the sewer networks." Said Blake as Double D hesitated, but then remembered the promise he made to Blake as he made his way into the sewer with Blake as they continued walking. As they were walking Double D spoke up.

"Umm, Blake. Are you sure there's no other way we could get into the steel mill without being seen? I'm not trying to be a Negative Nancy but I detest the sewers, the smell and uncleanliness from them. Plus some unpleasant experiences."

"Don't worry Double D, just a few more minutes and we'll be right below the steel mill. I'm not a big fan of the sewers either, but it's out only way to get there without being spotted. What bad experiences did you have anyway?" Asked Blake.

"Umm..." Double D remembered back during the night of the blackout in the Cul-De-Sac, the mole mutants, and being totally covered in filth after being hit with a tidal wave of sewage. "Trust me, you do not want to know." Said Double D with a disturbed look on his face. Blake was wondering what Double D meant by this, but because of the disturbed look on Double D's face Blake decided not to push any further.

"Hey, Double D..."

"Yes Blake?..."

"I think I'm starting to get second thought of dragging you here with me."

"What? Why?"

"Because, I don't want to see you hurt. And considering we're going to hurt a dangerous criminal organization I... I just don't want do to get hurt because of me." Said Blake as she looked down sadly.

"Blake. Remember that I'm not doing this because you forced me to or because you dragged me here. I did this to help you, because your my friend. And if this is something you feel like you need to do and it will be dangerous, I won't hesitate to come along and defend you." Said Double D.

"Thank you. Look Double D... I just want to do the right thing. In my past when I was regrettably in the White Fang I..." Blake trailed off and Double D became curious.

"What we're you going to say, Blake?" Blake took a deep breathe as she then spoke again.

"All my life, I fought for what I thought was right. I had a partner named Adam. More of a mentor, actually. He always assured me that what we were doing would make the world a better place. But of course, his idea of a perfect future turned out to be not perfect for everyone. I joined the Academy because I knew that Huntsmen and Huntresses were regarded as the most noble warriors in the world. Always fighting for good. But I never really thought past that. When I leave the Academy, what will I - how can I undo so many years of hate?"

"We learn from history, and as for the healing process time will heal all wounds. We can definitely accelerate the process with teaching love and compassion to others, but like what I said before everyone just needs time. From my world, there were many like you Blake. Revolutionaries that get the way they want through peace, love, and compassion rather then war. Compassionate intellectuals who thrive to see the best in everyone. Considering what you believe in and being a very smart, compassionate person, I'm sure you will be able to bring Faunus and humans together in peace." Said Double D as Blake looked back up at him.

"I see a lot of those traits in you too Double D. Your honestly the smartest person that I have ever met. With what you can build and believing that everybody should understand the world around them to make the world a better place, I believe that your destined for great things as well." Said Blake as Double D looked at her and nodded with a smile. Double D was about to say something else but was interrupted when his scroll started to beep. Indicating that they were right below the building. They looked over and saw a latter as they climbed up and removed the lid. The two quietly sneaked in as they looked around. Luckily the coast was clear.

They then made their way down the concrete hallway. It seemed fine until they turned the corner and came face to face with two guards. Before the guards could even move, Blake and Double D pulled them aside and beat them up. As they walked out from the corner, they were wearing the Red Caps uniforms. Wearing the red hats and bandanas so they wouldn't be recognized as intruders. As they made their way down the hall they made their way to the main room, they were standing on an upper level as they looked down as dozens of trucks all lined up that had their precious cargo loaded up. There were so many Red Caps all around holding guns with some holding base ball bats with nails in them, crowbars, knives, sludge hammers, and machetes. Some looked like they were wearing full body uniforms of wearing bloody looking skull masks with vests with the same symbol on them. The looked to be bigger, tougher, and more armored then the other ones. Most likely high ranking elites.

"Woah... Those are a lot of Red Caps." Said Double D.

"We won't get caught if we just act normal." Said Blake.

"Okay, your right. I brought a few miniature explosives we can place on the trucks and the rest of their supplies." Said Double D as he showed Blake the miniature explosives he had in his hand.

"Alright, I will keep an eye out. If anything goes wrong for any reason we contact one another and leave at once." Said Blake as Double D nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." Said Double D as the two made their way to the trucks.

As the two made their way to the trucks they were constantly walking past other Red Caps loading up supplies who were totally unsuspecting of Blake and Double D. When nobody was looking Double D placed a tiny explosive on the hull of every truck he could find. Nearly undetectable explosives. They were almost found out a few times but luckily, they managed to worm their way out of a tight situation. After a few more minutes they were finally finished.

"Okay, I believe that's all of them." Said Double D.

"That... That doesn't make sense. All we found were weapons, drugs, counterfeit Lien, and Dust. No people. They were going to transport A LOT of people." Said Blake as she placed her hand on her chin.

"Maybe they changed plans?" Suggested Double D.

"No, they wouldn't just not sell them. People are still worth a lot of Lien. They wouldn't just-"

"Hey!" Blake was interrupted at the both quickly turned around to face a tall Red Cap holding a large shot gun in hand.

"Umm..." Was all the Double D could say.

"What are you two doing here?" Asked the man as the two stood there for another second before Blake spoke up.

"We we're just loading supplies on to the trucks for transport." Said Blake.

"Well come on! Robin Junior is having an assembly and he wants everyone to show up. So get movin'!" Said the large Red Cap as he turned around and walked away. Double D and Blake looked at one another as they then turned back and followed the man. Eventually Double D and Blake followed the man into a large room FILLED with Red Caps left and right. Probably every Red Cap in the building. They were all circling an area where they were expecting something.

Nothing happened for a few more moments until a man walked out from a door with four Elite Red Caps shadowing him. The man himself stood around 5'8, had red short hair, a golden neckless, black pants and shoes, rolled up sleeves, and a red button up shirt. He also had a slimy confident smile on his face. As he made his way in front of everyone, he started to speak.

"Welcome Red Caps from all around! I... Am your asteamed leader, son of the original Robin Redcap Senior himself, and prince of crime ROBIN REDCAP JUNIOR! Now enough about me, I bet your all wondering why I assembled you all here. Well earlier today I just got a report of someone or a group of people who attacked one of our bases. They said that they wanted to HURT the Red Caps BAD. Are we gonna take that?!" Asked Junior as the Red Caps themselves started to yell 'no' at that. He sounded exactly like the same guy on the radio.

"We're just trying to make an honest living here. Sure, some people may get hurt but we're just trying to run a business. You can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs right? Anyway, to those out there who wants to treat us like trash and take our power away what are we gonna do?" Asked Redcap as he cupped his ear to the Red Caps in the crowd as they cheered.

"MAKE THEM BLEED!"

"RIGHT! EXACTLY! If those freaks in the White Fang ever pop up again we'll kill those freaks and stuff them like the animals they are!" Yelled Robin as everyone cheered and Blake started to silently growl. But she stopped as Double D placed her hand on Blake's shoulder, calming her down.

"Now without wasting any more time let me tell your the real reason I assembled you all here. Those idiots who attacked one of our bases has threatened to come here and RUIN OUR PLANS! They don't like when we 'traffic people.' So... Just in case your disguised in the crowd and are watching right now, I'm about to show you an example. Bring in the animals!" Yelled Robin Junior as two Red Cap members dragged in what looked like to be a Faunus family. They looked like they were badly abused and hurt from whatever the Red Caps have done to them. There what looked like to be a father, a mother, and two young boys. Soon the crowd of Red Caps started to boo in anger and spit at the family. Just because they were different. Blake started to grow furious at this but was reminded by Double D once again.

"Calm down Blake... We CAN'T expose ourselves. DON'T do anything." Said Double D. But this only slightly calmed Blake.

"You don't like what we do huh superheroes? If ya don't like what we do you are gonna be pissed of what I'm about to do next to your precious people. Bring the father." Said Robin as he pulled out what looked like to be a red tommy gun as two elite Red Caps picked up the father and pulled him closer to Redcap Junior. The wife and children started to cry at this with Blake starting to grow angrier and angrier of what was going on. As he was brought before the gangster on his knees, he slowly looked up at the gangster angry and silent.

"What? Nothing to say freak?" Asked Robin as the father then spit in Juniors face. At that moment Junior lost his cool as he brought the end of his tommy gun to the fathers chin and knocked him over. The Red Caps in the crowd started to cheer and laugh, the wife and kids started to cry, and Blake started to grow angrier and angrier now along with Double D who was still far less angry then the type of anger Blake was feeling. Robin Junior walked up to the hurt Faunus father once again as he started to beat him with his tommy gun and viciously kick him in the gut and face.

"See this?! THIS is what you animals get! What you animals deserve when you decide to disrespect your superiors! Aww, what's wrong freak?! Can't handle the punishment I'm dishing out to you right now?!" Asked Redcap as he was still viciously pummeling the father. But after another second of beatings had passed, one of the boys slipped from the guards as he dashed over to his father who was getting beaten.

"DADDY!" Yelled the boy as he jumped on top of his father and tried his best to shield his father from the savage beatings he was receiving.

"What the hell is this garbage?! Get off you little brat!" Yelled Robin Junior, but the boy refused to move. Robin paused as he looked down emotionless, but that's when he got a malevolent smile on his face. He transformed his tommy gun into an axe as he held it above the two.

"Alex... Please, go back to your mother." Said the father trying to protect his son, the son didn't respond as he held onto his father tighter and tighter. Redcap Junior just smiled wider as he raised his axe higher and higher as he said.

"This is what these bloody animals will get and ANY other Wanker who decided to MESS WITH THE RED CAPS!" Yelled Robin Junior as he brought the axe down. But Blake has already snapped long before that as she threw her disguise off and charged forward wielding her Gambol Shroud with tears in her eyes as she yelled.

"NOOOOOO!"

 _ **(CLING!)**_

Robin Junior looked down as he saw that his blade was blocked by a teenage girl with black hair and a bow on her head.

"What the- UGH!" Yelled Robin as he stumbled back clutching his face and now bleeding nose from the headbutt delivered to him by the girl.

"You are going to PAY you monster!" Yelled Blake as she walked towards Robin with her blade out, but luckily for Robin he blocked her attack with his Crimson Crime (The name of his weapon). As Blake and Robin Junior started to fight Double D jumped in with his Magnifying Glass in its solar saber form as he started to assist Blake in the fight with trying to take down Robin. Robin was a surprisingly good fighter and able to take on Blake and Double D simultaneously. But as he was knocked back he looked at all the Red Caps that were standing around silently as Robin yelled.

"What are you arseholes doing!? Kill these idiots!" Yelled Robin as the guards snapped out of their stunned states as they either dashed over to fight the two one-on-one of fire at them with a gun from a distance. Blake was still fighting Robin Junior as Double D was trying his best to take on the thugs that were crowding around them and the thugs that were firing at a distance with his telekinesis and Magnifying glass as best as he could. Either freezing his opponents in ice, blasting them with explosive Dust, blasting them with solar blasts, or blasting them in Earth that would actually cause a shell of concrete to form around the opponent neutralizing them and making it for them unable to move. But Double D could only hold them back so much as the thugs started getting hits on Double D.

But Double D would still fight as best as he could to beat the thugs. Blake was fighting with pure rage as she was fighting Robin Redcap Junior with everything she had using explosive clones, kicks, punches, and trying to make him lose his focus by making a ton of shadow clones. But that wouldn't last long as a shrill scream echoes through the building.

 _ **(BANG!)**_

"AAAHHHHHH!" Double D looked over and saw a gun shot on Blake's shoulder, she must have been to angry and forgot to keep her aura shield up.

"BLAKE!" Yelled Double D turning around to look at the hurt cat Faunus. Robin Junior saw his opening as he brought the axe down and hit Blake in the shoulder. Blake was stunned with pain as she fell down to the ground as Robin preceded to pull his Crimson Crime out from the girls shoulder.

"Give me back my weapon, you stupid dumb animal." Said Robin as he pulled the axe out and stood over Blake lying on the ground. She was starting to sob as her other hand was clutching her bleeding and heavily damaged shoulder. She tried to hold the tears back as best as she could to prevent the showing of weakness, but she was just in too much pain. Double D was stunned and terrified as he saw the girl he loved in so much pain. Double D was distracted leaving a clear opening for the thugs to start and attack him, Double D was viciously beaten and knocked to the ground besides Blake.

Double D clutched his own wounds as he looked over Blake to still see her lying on the ground hurt.

"Blake! Blake! Do you hear me? Don't worry! Your going to be okay!" Said Double D as he was then kicked in the face by Junior.

"No she isn't. She's an animal like a horse with a broken leg. And what do you do with a horse with a broken leg?" Asked Junior as he stood by the girl and raised his axe above her neck.

"What do you do?" Asked Junior again smiling as Double D started to grow absolutely furious. He sneakily reached into his pocket as he pressed a button on his scroll calling for 'Jim's help.' Double D, still in pain from his recent injuries, picks himself up clutching his hurt arm as he stared at Robin Junior with venom on his eyes.

"So you decide to stand and fight, huh? Look around ya sod! Your surrounded by my men and you can barely stand on your own two feet! What are you gonna do now?" Asked Robin smiling as Double D silently stared back in anger. A few more seconds passed as the thugs started to hear a noise. Growing closer and closer. They all look up and around to see where the sound that is increasing in noise is coming from. It sounded like it could've been some sort of jet, rocket, or plane. They couldn't have been more wrong.

 _ **(CRASH!)**_

Something large and orange crashed through the window. Nobody had any time to react at whatever the orange thing was attached itself to Double D. The thugs stared in both awe and confusion as whatever that orange metallic thing was seemed to wrap itself around Double D encompassing him completely. As he stood up it revealed itself to be a metallic suit of some type. It was orange, red, and metallic grey, it stood tall and made machine noises as it looked around with it's red visor. Nobody knew what to say to this. But it wouldn't matter as someone stupid decided to fire at this newly metallic Double D. Double D just turned his head at the shooter being completely unaffected at the bullets bounced and ricochet off him like they were nothing.

With blinding speeds, Double D dashed at the thug and upper cutted him through the upper level of the buildings window causing him to crash through it. Everyone stared in silence for only a second or two as everyone started to fire at this newly armored Double D. But Double D shrugged off the bullets like nothing as he activated his upper wrist blasters and started taking each criminal out with one shot. With others that were stupid enough to actually try to defeat Double D melee style were easily thrown aside and thrown into windows and walls. But that's when Double D noticed the Faunus family that were still there and were trying to avoid the fire fight as best as they could. Double D shot a missile at the brick wall near by that created an opening.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Yelled Double D as he was still battling the Red Caps. The family got together and escaped as fast as they could. Double D was still dashing around taking out each thug with one punch. But that's when Double D looked over at the injured Blake who was still on the floor in pain. He needed to keep Blake safe, and that means ending this firefight. Double D looked up at the upper wall of the tall room and started firing more explosive missiles at it that started scaring all the Red Caps out of the room. And for those that stayed and still decided to fight, Double D prepared his Optic Visor Blast as the energy in his visor built up.

 ** _(VOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)_**

Double D used his optic blast to annihilate the upper wall and caused debris and fire to fall on top of them, causing the last of the Red Caps to finally retreat. As sure as Double D thought they were all gone, he turned around and walked over to Blake who was still on the floor in pain. He slowly sat her up as he started to talk to her.

"Blake. Blake listen to me. You are going to be alright, I'm going to give you a cell regeneration acceleration substance I've been working on. It may sting at first but it will be over before you know it." Said Double D in a bit of a cyberized voice. Even though Blake was still in immense pain she looked at Double D and nodded. Double D took out what looked like to be a canister as he started to spray a white substance all over Blake's injured shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Blake in pain as she was clutching her shoulder.

"I know! I know! I know it hurts! But it will be over before you know it!" Just as Double D finished that sentence he felt something strike him from behind his head. If he wasn't wearing his suit that would be enough force to kill him or even chop his head in two. He got up and looked over to the culprit who was no other then Robin Junior himself. Double D was furious as he walked over to Robin Junior.

"S-Stay back!" Yelled Junior as he started to fire at Double D with his Crimson Crime shapeshifting into its tommy gun mode. But to no avail. That's when Double D grabbed Robin by the collar and said.

"You DARE hurt my dear Blake Belladonna? You DARE hurt her?! You know why your bullets don't work on me? Because my suit here is composed of A-grade titanium. I don't think YOU, are." Double D then threw the criminal through a brick wall. As Double D stood there and looked at the damaged brick wall a little longer, he turned around and walked back to Blake. As he set her back up he saw that her wounds have fully healed.

"Blake! Are you okay?" Asked Double D as Blake turned her head up at Double D and smiled as she said.

"Double D? Is that you?" Muttered Blake.

"Yes it's me! We can discuss the suit later! But are you okay?" Asked Double D in a cyberized voice.

"Thanks to you." Double D smiled back, but couldn't be seen because of the helmet over his face. "Do you still have the detonator to the trucks?" Asked Blake as Double D pulled out what looked like to be some sort of control in his hand as he pressed the button as the large **_BOOM_** was able to be heard.

As Robin Junior got up from his injuries he went to the other room and saw where there were SUPPOSED to be trucks filled with Dust, drugs, weapons, and other goods were all whipped out. And replaced with scrap metal and fire.

"NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GODDAMNIT NOOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled Robin Junior as he was clutching his bleeding arm. But one of the Red Caps ran over to Robin Junior and asked.

"Junior! Sir! We still have the live merchandise in the truck outside! We're ready to go whenever you ar-"

"Send in the Butchers." Said Robin angrily.

"But sir! They aren't ready yet-"

"I SAID SEND IN THE BUTCHERS NOW!" Yelled Robin.

Back with Double D and Blake, Double D was still helping Blake to her feet. "Are you okay Blake? Can you walk?"

"I'm fine, Double D. We need to find out where they're smuggling all those people and release them!" Said Blake.

"Hold on... I just hacked into their radio frequency. They have one more truck out there that is packed to the brim with people. And they'll be driving it to the docs right now." Said Double D as he listened to the radio in his helmet. "They're right out side this building right now and are leaving!" Said Double D.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Yelled Blake as both of them were about to run out of the building. But were stopped as they heard loud thumping outside that grew closer and closer until.

 ** _(BOOM!)_**

The brick wall behind the two exploded. As they turned around they saw two giant black robotic exosuits, extremely similar to the Paladins but much bulkier. They were totally black except for only a white bloody skull painted over the front of them. Double D and Blake only took a few steps back as they stared at the two killer robots.

"Heh, cool suit. Let's see how they match up to OURS! These suits are MEANT to KILL ENTIRE armies without a problem! They're tough enough to survive DOZENS of waves of Grimm and can deal out even WORSE punishment. These make Paladins look like toys. Ever since our boss got ahold of them, he called them Butchers! For obvious reasons. So... What are you gonna do now?" Asked one of the men inside of the suits. Double D and Blake remained silent as they stared at the two robots.

"Blake, get out of here and go find the truck. Here's my scroll that's locked on to their signal. It will tell you when your getting close." Whispered Double D as he handed his scroll over to Blake as she took it.

"What about you?" Asked Blake.

"Don't worry about me! Worry about those people and taking down Junior!" Whispered Double D. Blake stood there for only another moment before she nodded and darted off.

"Hey! Where do you think your going?" Yelled the other robot as it started to walk in the direction of where Blake was going, but was stopped when Double D activated his jet boots on his suit and shoved the large robot back.

"Leave her alone! She's not involved in this! If you truly believe those pieces of tin can actually stand up to MY suit of armor, then I say BRING IT ON GENTLEMEN!" Yelled Double D as he collided with the two suits of armor. But the combined power of the two Butchers threw Double D back through the wall and was thrown deeper into the abandoned metal mill. As he pick himself back up, he saw that he was surrounded with old machines made to melt down and create metal. As he looked back in the direction where he was thrown from he saw that the Butchers were tearing down the rest of the wall to make their way inside. Double D knew that these two guys weren't going to be pushovers. He looked over next to him and saw one large machine that was nailed to the ground. He sped over to it as he promptly tore it out of the ground, turned to the Butchers and threw it at them.

But they were prepared as one of the Butchers jumped forward and created a giant red steaming hot chainsaw from the robots limb and cut the machine in half. Double D gulped as the Butcher sped over towards Double D with so much force that he was plowing his way through all of the abandoned machines. As the Butcher came closer Double D thought fast as he flipped over the charging Butcher, and while in mid-air fired his Optic Eye Blast in its back causing it to fall down face first. Double D looked back and was about to pat himself on the back. But before he knew it the other Butcher came charging in and grabbed ahold of Double D by his neck with one hand. As he was tightening his grip around Double D's throat.

But Double D thought fast as he activated one of the light blades that he kept in the writs of his suit and slashed the Butchers visor. Distracting the Butcher and giving Double D the best opportunity to jump back as he activated his sonic cannons. And with a powerful blast of sound blew the Butcher away causing it to crash through dozens of abandoned machinery. But his suit quickly alerted him to the other Butcher that was still on the side fire missiles. But Double D quickly counters with a flurry of miniature missiles that locked on to and destroyed the other missiles. Before that Butcher could react Double D fired his own series of missiles at the robot, all scoring direct hits. But before Double D could celebrate or do anything else something slashed into his back, as he looked back he saw that it was the Butcher he blinded and shot in the back. The Butcher quickly reached it's hand out at Double D as he picked him up and threw him into the ceiling. But as Double D came back down due to gravity the Butcher knocked him into another part of the building, crashing into other machines.

"Okay, this isn't funny anymore." Said Double D as he started tp pick himself up yet again, he saw the Butcher charging towards him. Double D quickly jumped out of the way as he transformed his upper wrists into miniature miniguns as he aimed at the titans and started firing at it while running. But this was nothing more then an annoyance to the Butcher as it continued its best to try and charge at Double D. But Double D kept jumping out of the way as he started to use heavier weaponry such as heavy duty sniper rounds, shotgun blasts, grenades launcher, plasma blasts, and even a flame thrower which actually started to eat away at the Butcher and started to make it lose power. But the Butcher then revealed a new feature as it disconnected it's arms, transformed them into chainsaws attached to strong cables, and started slashing them around the entire building wreaking the walls and machines of the building.

"This isn't fair!" Yelled Double D as he started to dodge the giant incoming chainsaws. But Double D started to have enough of this as he threw some sort of device at one of the incoming chainsaws that magnetized both of the chainsaws together. Causing immobility.

"What... What did you do?!" Asked the Butcher as Double D sped forward.

"A magnetization device I've been working on. Works nicely wouldn't you say?" Asked Double D as he flew straight at him with his rocket boots as he quickly took out his gauntlet light blade from before and slashed at the cables cutting them off of the machine. The man inside the Butcher suit started to panic as he started to press every button in the hull of the suit to try and escape. But Double D got to the front of the suit and grasped at the entering point of the suit. With enough force, he soon tore off the front of the robot suit, revealing the man inside. Double D reached inside and tossed the Redcap pilot out. Double D then looked inside the suit as he looked for a self-destruct button. And he did.

"I don't understand WHY people install the self-destruction option anyway." Said Double D as he pressed the button with the suit starting to emit a beeping noise that grew faster and faster. As Double D looked over he saw that the other Butcher from before was walking in. Double D grabbed ahold of the empty about to self-destruct robotic suit and picked it up, holding the massive suit over his head. As the Butcher took another step closer Double D tossed the suit at the Butcher creating a large explosion in the process. But as Double D used his advanced senses in his suit he saw through the smoke and saw that the robot was still moving towards him.

"Hahahahahahaha! Nice try! Did you really think that little explosion would stop me?" Asked the Butcher stepping closer as Double D became annoyed. 'Okay... THAT didn't work. Perhaps I should now try out one of my new inventions." Said Double D as he walked forward. But before the Butcher could attack Double D turned on his Optic Blasts as he fired upon the robot forcing it back as he walked closer. But the lazer wasn't meant to destroy the Butcher, it was only a distraction. As Double D grew close enough he stopped firing and dashed forward, quickly jumping on the Butcher and placing something on it's shoulder. But quickly, the Butcher grabbed Double D by his foot and threw him back to the ground. As Double D looked back up at the metallic goliath he asked Double D.

"Was that the best you got?"

"It was called, a distraction Einstein." Said Double D smiling under the helmet of his suit. The man in the Butcher suit gave a confused look as he heard beeping. He looked over at his left shoulder where the beeping was coming from and saw some sort of metal device on his shoulder. Before the Butcher knew it, he was launched out of the roof of the building and continued to fly into the sky while screaming. The device in his shoulder was actually a super powerful jet that caused him to fly into the sky. Double D picked himself up as he said.

"Hopefully the device will run out of fuel before it reaches the Earths orbit. Hopefully." Said Double D.

"Jim."

"Yes?"

"How much power are we running on?" Asked Double D.

"We are down to 18% power."

"That should still be enough to make it to the docks." Said Double D as he flew through the opening the flying Butcher made when he was launched out of and flew in the direction of the docks.

* * *

 **Streets of Vale, near the Docks:**

"I can't believe all of our goodies were blown up like that! The rest of our men out cold! Dad's gonna be pissed!" Said Robin Junior as he was sitting in the passenger seat of the truck a Redcap was driving.

"Don't worry sir. With the Lien these people are worth, we'll still be swimming in a pool of Lien." Said the driver.

"It was ORIGINALLY a SEA! But... I guess it's still better then nothing. The only thing that's making me even keep my cool now is the thought of the Butchers massicaring those WANKERS!" Yelled Junior as before he knew it, something hit the side of the truck.

"What is it this time?!" Junior looked out the window of the truck to see Blake who was running across the roofs of the buildings aside them, shooting her Gambol Shroud.

"HOW MANY BLOODY TIMES DO I NEED TO KILL THE SAME STUPID TYKE?!" Yelled Junior as he took out his Crimson Crime in it's tommy gun mode and aimed it out the window and started firing. Luckily Blake was dodging every bullet as she was running. But as they got close to the docs, Blake just disappeared in front of Robin Juniors eyes. She just vanished like she was a shadow.

"What the-!? What just happened?! What happened to her!?" Yelled Robin as he got his answer as something hit the roof of the car.

"What the-?! Get off of me truck!" Yelled Junior as he started firing at the truck ceiling.

"A little difficult to drive when a gun is going off right next to you." Commented the Red Cap driver.

"Just die already!" Yelled Junior as he kept firing. But Blake jumped off of the roof of the truck and jumped in front of the shield window stunning Junior and the driver as she took out her Gambol Shroud in it's pistol mode and shot at the window shield, breaking it as she jumped in, knocked out the driver, and started hitting the breaks as they headed on top of the docs and Blake fighting Junior.

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY!?" Screamed Robin Junior as the truck drove through several shipping containers. As it finally stopped with the Redcap driver, Blake, and Robin Junior flew through the broken wind shield and fell on the docs. A Blake woke up from being knocked out for only a few seconds, she looked around to see the truck itself wreaked but the container attached to the end of it was totally undamaged.

"Thank goodness..." Said Blake, as she then turned around and saw the Red Cap driver knocked out face first on the docs floor and saw a bit of a blood trail leading from a spot closer to the truck, moving farther away from it. As her eyes tracked the blood trail she saw a very injured Redcap Junior who was dragging himself away from Blake, still holding onto his weapon.

"You... Hehehe... Do you really think you've won you stupid Faunus? The Red Caps still hold a TON of territory and power in Vale. I'M the son of the boss of ALL the Red Caps, and when he hears what has happened tonight!? He's gonna order the execution of every stinking Faunus we find, or ANYONE in general we just don't like Hahahaha!" Laughed Junior as he was still dragging himself away slowly. He wasn't going to go anywhere. Blake just glared at him silently as she turned around and walked to the back of the truck.

As she opened up the back of the truck and opened up the door, she was shown the faced of dozens of scared and dirty looking people and Faunus. They cowered away from Blake before she said. "Woah, woah! Don't be afraid! I'm not here to hurt you! You don't have to worry about the Red Caps anymore! Your free." Said Blake as she handed one of the people a wallet that was filled with thousands of Lien. She managed to snatch it off Robin Junior himself. They slowly stepped out as what looked to be the leader look at Blake and utter the words. "Thank you..." Before all of them walked off. There must've been over sixty people in that huge truck, people and Faunus, parents and children, and everything else in between. Blake smiled as she saw them walk off.

But she still had some business to attend to as she turned around and walked back over to the injured 'prince of crime' as she stood around fifteen feet away from him, as she just stood there and glared at him. Robin just smiled showing his bleeding teeth looking at the girl. But before either of them could say anything else, they both heard something coming from the sky. The both looked up to see something coming down from the sky, but neither of them got a good look at it as it landed on the docks in front of them. They then recognized it as the suit that Double D is in. Very damaged, but still.

"What? How did you escape the Butchers!?" Yelled Robin.

"I tore apart the first ones suit and left him for the authorities. And for the other one, I hope he's not in another galaxy by now." Said Double D.

"What was that?" Asked Blake.

"Nothing!" Said Double D back. Robin still laid injured on the floor as he looked up and saw a crane was holding a huge shipping crate right above Blake. He smiled as he pulled out his Crimson Crime and shot the wires that were holding the large shipping crate. Double D was the first one to see this as he saw the crate falling.

"BLAKE! LOOK OUT!" Yelled Double D as the crate was only a few feet above Blake, ready to crush her. But Double D came speeding in and shoved Blake out of the way, resulting in the crate falling on him.

"DOUBLE D!" Yelled Blake as she looked back at the wreaked shipping crate. She then heard the laughing of Robin as she turned around to face him, furious and with tears in her eyes.

"Hahahaha! Bo who! The piss pot tinman is DEAD! Hahahahahaha! Stupid bug- AHHHH!" Robin wasn't able to speak as Blake walked up to Robin Junior, and kicked him so hard in the face that she broke his jaw.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!... I tink ya brook mi jwa... Ye buich..." Said Robin Junior as Blake came back one more time and kicked Junior in the head, knocking him out cold.

"JUST SHUT UP WILL YA!?" Yelled Blake as she then walked back over to the crate. Quietly, she started to cry.

"Double D..." Said Blake quietly. But before Blake knew it, a metallic hand ripped its way through the side if the crate and made the hole bigger. Revealing Double D standing there, in a damaged suit, without his helmet. Double D walked out as he said.

"That was an unpleasant experience..."

"Double D!" Blake ran up to the armored Double D and hugged him.

"I thought I... I thought I..." Said Blake through hiccupping sobs.

"Shhhh... Blake, it's alright. I'm still here, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you." Said Double D as he hugged Blake back. A few more moments passed as they released from the hug.

"Blake? Are you okay?" Double D asked as he rubbed his head.

"I'm fine, but..." Blake trailed off.

"Blake?'

"Your hat."

Double D's eyes widened and his hands shot up to his head, feeling his hat missing. "My hat!"

He quickly covered his head, trembling as Blake stared at him. She had seen him without his hat.

She saw the scars.

He trembled as Blake walked up to him and offered her bow. "Blake?"

"It's all right." Blake gently pushed Double D's hands down. "It's okay."

She wrapped the bow around his head, using it as a headband to cover the scars. "There, all better now."

"Blake." Double D was shocked by what Blake had done. "Are you sure? Your ears."

Blake smiled. "It's okay, Double D."

Double D smiled back as he looked at Blake.

"Thank you..." Said Double D.

"No problem at all." Said Blake as she smiled.

"I already gave another anonymous tip to the police about the Docs. They will be here in a few minutes." Said Double D as the two started to walk.

"So... You made yourself a suit?" Asked Blake smiling and looking at Double D.

"I'm... Honestly not a big fan of my telekinetic abilities and my weaker then average physical abilities, I thought it would be best to create a suit of combat armor using my greatest power. My brain." Said Double D.

"That sounds pretty cool." Said Blake as the two kept walking.

"Umm... Again Blake, thank you." Said Double D.

"No problem at all..." Said Blake as she held Double D's hand.

* * *

 **Beacon:** _Several Hours Later_

Yang, Weiss, Eddy, and Ed were all walking down the hallway. All of them being totally soaked and their clothes having burn marks on them as well. Eddy and Weiss looked annoyed and angered as Ed and Yang were just laughing and talking. Weiss sighed in frustration as she said.

"I STILL can't believe that Ed and Yang managed to set a fire and cause the sprinklers to go off like that. I had to pay the restrant owners 5,000 Lien for all the damages you two idiots caused so we won't get arrested and go to prison!" Yelled Weiss.

"It honestly was pretty funny though." Said Eddy.

"I haven't had that much fun since Whopper Weiner Wednesday in the cafeteria!" Said Ed.

"I'd say, it was TOTALLY worth it! First double date I want on. Won't be the last either!" Said as she and Ed embraced in another hug as they kept walking.

"Hey, Ruby is asleep around this time and I don't wanna wake my baby sister up from her nap. So you guys won't mind if we change in your bathroom do ya?" Asked Yang.

"Yeah, sure. Why not." Said Eddy smiling.

"And Eddy I swear if I catch you peeking at us while we dress I'm gonna-" Weiss was interrupted.

"Why would I do that? I got all the beauty I need right here, none could compare really." Said Eddy as Weiss tried to hide her blush with her hand.

"Th-Thanks..." Said Weiss. As the group made their way to Team EEE's dorm, Eddy pulled out his set of key's and opened the door.

"I wonder how Blake and Double D's book club reading went." Said Ed.

"I'm sure they were just talking about some stupid boring..." Eddy stopped as all four of them looked into the dark EEE dorm room. The only illumination is the light from the TV that was still on. But the thing that caught everyone's attention was on the couch. Double D was sitting in front of the TV wearing some sort of weird black clothe around his head while snoring, clearly asleep. With Blake who was sleeping next to Double D without her bow revealing her Faunus cat ears. Snuggling up next to Double D happily. The four just stood there awkwardly for another second, until they backed off and Eddy slowly closed the door.

"I... Think we should just change back in our room." Said Weiss.

"I'm pretty sure It'll be alright if Rubes looses a minute or two of sleep." Said Yang as Ed and Eddy nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **A Building Somewhere in Vale:**

"So... My boys under arrest, huh?" Asked a hunchbacked man with an Irish accent in a dark room sitting in front of his desk and turned to look out of a window into the night.

"Yes sir, even the Butcher armor you gave to you elites proved to be no match for the two liberators." Said the advisor standing in front of the hunch back man.

"The major shipment... Ruined by a couple of teenagers." Said the hunched back man frustrated as he lit a cigar, and breathed out a puff of smoke.

"In the defense of the men sir, one of them had a metal suit."

"SO THEN THAT'S A PERFECTLY GOOD EXCUSE FOR THOSE BUGGARS TO LOOSE ALL OF OUR VALUABLES AND HAVE MY BOY IMPRISONED?!" Yelled the smoking man actually scaring the advisor.

"Yes sir... But don't worry, with our finances we can get your son out of prison within a day and replace the weapons that were either destroyed of confiscated by the police." Said the advisor as the hunched back man got up from his chair and walked into the light.

"Well then... If we're really havin' this much trouble with these bloody pests, I guess we'll just have to align ourselves with the new bloke in town... Evil Tim. Then NOTHING will be able to stand in the way of the Red Caps... Or me, Robin Redcap Senior." Said the man as he took another puff of his cigar, and blew it out as he giggled wo himself.

The man was grotesque. Only standing around 5'2, hunched back, sharp needle-like teeth a large misshapen nose, pointed nails, a red pointed hat, overweight, and near black eyes.

"After that, we'll kill the White Fang... And the rest of those bloody animals..."

 **A/N: If you want to know what Yang and Weiss looked like dressed up in Geisha's, just go on** _ **DeviantArt**_ **and look up _[Speedpaint] Geisha Yang_ by _AnonymousBlank._ If you want do know what Double D's armor looks like just go on _DeviantArt_ and look up _Red Drone_ by _rickyryan._ If you want to know what the Butchers looked like just go on _DeviantArt_ and look up _Concept: EXO Suit_ by _PeterPrime._ And finally, if you want to know what Robin Redcap Juniors weapon looks like just go on _DeviantArt_ yet again to look up _'Hazard Bandit' - RWBY OC Weapon_ by _DenalCC1010._ Like I said, some OC and OC groups will still be in the story, they won't overcrowd the story like the old one, but they will still be there. If you don't like ANY of the OC's in both stories, fill free to piss off and do your own RWBY X EENE story. Anyway, if you like this story, follow, favorite, and don't hesitate to leave a review.**


	28. A Trip to the Beach

**A/N: This takes place after the events of 'Breach' and before the events of 'Round One'. Yet again, big thanks to Lord Maximus for help with this chapter. I'd like to thank** **Party-Zebra for this suggestion.**

 **Beacon:** _The Next Day_

 **EEE Dorm Room:**

"This is one of my favorites, Ed! Note: one small object and one large object." Said Double D holding a marble with Ed holding a bowling ball as he yawned.

"Now, and this is the riveting part, if we drop both objects, in unison, that's at the same time, Ed, one would assume the larger object would land first! Au contraire. Objects of different masses do fall at the same rate! Isn't that amazing! Ahem. Now, Ed, when I say go, release the ball. Ready, set, go!" Said Double D as he dropped the marble. Ed dropped the bowling ball a second later.

"Ed, you weren't paying attention, were you? We need to drop our objects at the same time. Shall we try again?" Asked Double D as he picked up the marble.

"Okay." Said Ed as he picked up the bowling ball.

"Ready? Set? Go!" Double D drops his, but Ed holds on to the ball.

"Uh oh. It's stuck, Double D!" The ball is indeed stuck to his fingers.

"Just relax your fingers, Ed." Ed begins to shake the ball.

"It's devouring my hand, Double D!" Screamed Double D panicking.

"It's just a bowling ball Ed, calm down." Said Double D trying to calm Ed down.

"Get it off!" The ball comes loose right into Double D's face, throwing him through the wall. Double D flies through the walls until he lands into JNPR's room. Double D is still on the wall from the force of the bowling ball, as he looks over and sees Ren sitting on his bed reading a book. Not even looking up to notice Double D.

"Hi Double D." Said Ren nonchalantly as he flipped a page of his book.

"Hello, Ren."

"How is your day?"

"The usual. What about you?"

"The same." Double D then fell from his wall as he landed on the ground. But as he got back up, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey sockhead! What are ya doing just lying around like that?" Asked Eddy as he walked through the hole in the room and stood in front of Double D.

"Oh, I just joined the circus and I became the human cannon ball. I accidentally crashed here when I was last fired out of one." Said Double D extremely sarcastically.

"Well come on! I got something to show you and Ed! Where is monobrow?" Asked Eddy as he looked behind him and saw Ed standing there waving at him.

"Howdy, neighbor!" Eddy then picked up Double D and grabbed Ed and left the room, running back into team EEE's dorm. Ren just kept reading his book as he licked his finger and turned the page.

"Ren! Me and Jaune were just walking down the hallway and saw something smash into our dorm! Is everything alright?" Asked Pyrrah as she and Ren stood there. Ren just remained silent for another second peacefully reading his book, until he spoke.

"Double D stopped by for a visit. Then Eddy. Then they left." Said Ren as he continued reading his book like nothing happened.

Back in EEE dorm, Eddy carried Double D and Eddy and then dropped them in front of him as he smiled. As Double D and Ed picked themselves up, Double D noticed Eddy's smile. He sighed as he asked Eddy.

"Yes Eddy? Do you have something to say to us?" Asked Double D annoyed as Ed just stared off into space. Eddy's smiled only grew wider and wider until.

"Team RWBY and all the other teams are gonna go to the beach, boys! Just imagine all of those girls in bikinis... Especially Weiss..." Said Eddy smiling as he stared to stare off into space himself. Envisioning how hot Weiss would look... Until he snapped out of it. "So I got a little something here that'll make us the KING'S of SWAG!" Said Eddy as he pulled out a bag.

"Do you even know what swag means?" Asked Double D annoyed.

"Yeah, it means cool!" Said Eddy smiling.

"It means 'Secretly We Are G-" But Double D was interrupted as Ed jumped forward and started digging through the bag.

"ARE THERE PRESENTS IN THE BAG, EDDY? WHAT'S IN THE BAG, EDDY? ARE THERE PRESENTS, EDDY? IS IT FOR ME, EDDY? WHAT DID YOU GET ME EDDY?" Eddy's response was to simply kick Ed away and caused him to fly out the open window near by.

"We gotta remember to close that thing." Said Double D as Eddy ran up from behind him and showed him the bag.

"Hey, brainiac!"

"I'm not feeling well about this pan of yours. Count me out." Said Double D.

"Ahuh. Take it Double D." Said Eddy as he handed the bag to Double D as he looked inside it.

"Take it?" That's when Double D finally got a look of what was inside the bag.

"Good heavens, Eddy, there is NO WAY we're going to be able to fit in these!" Yelled Double D as he held out a tiny red looking napkin in the palm of his hand. That was actually supposed to be a bathing suit.

"Non-sense! The problem last time was that we just weren't ready wear my brothers swimming trunks yet..." Said Eddy, as Ed already made his way back to the room and was standing behind the two.

""Weren't ready"? "Swimming trunks"?" Asked Double D as he waved the tiny bathing suit in front of Eddy's face.

"...Now we're men. And worthy of these."

"Awwww, sounds like Double D is scared couse he's a fatty." Said Ed.

"PLEASE! You aren't serious!" Yelled Double D.

"Done wasting time?! Maybe we should get changed BEFORE the day is over, huh?!" Yelled Eddy as he started to shove both of his friends away.

* * *

 **The Beach:**

Teams RWBY, JNPR, and SN just arrived at the beach starring out into the ocean with everyone carrying beach supplies such as beach balls, volley balls, umbrellas, bags, blankets, and everything else they needed. Ruby stood in the front off all of them wearing a red one piece swim suit and a red tube float. All the mean while Neptune tried to escape from Lie Ren's grip as he tried to crawl away.

"I don't understand. Your NAME is Neptune." Commented Ren.

"No water! Please!" Yelled Neptune still trying to crawl away.

"Nora's captain of the party boat! Yee-Haw!" Cheered Nora wearing a pink bathing suit and a pirates hat.

"Who brought the sun tan lotion?" Asked Yang wearing a yellow string bikini and sun glasses.

"If I get ahold of some... I want all the fish." Said Blake, wearing a black tankini.

"I guess a simple peaceful day at the beach is too much to ask." Said Weiss wearing a white ruffled bikini.

"BEEEEACH!" Yelled Ruby as she ran forward.

"RUBY! Don't trip!" Yelled Yang as Ruby did just that and fell face first with her tube still on.

"Guess those things only work in water." Commented Blake as she looked up from her book.

"Uh, should I...?" Asked Weiss.

"Nah, she'll be fine. Smooth one sis." Said Yang.

"I'M OKAY GUYS!" Said Ruby as Yang started to laugh and run forward. "Good job Sis, just walk it off!" Yelled Yang.

"*Sigh* That girl... So, Blake, would you mind helping me with my sunscreen?" Asked Weiss as Blake chuckled and said.

"Sure." Said Blake. But as the girls were walking they noticed something within the corner of their eye. As they looked over they saw Ed Edd n Eddy standing there. In tiny constricting swimsuits, with Eddy's face contorted and twisted with a very uncomfterable look. Ed stood there, trying his very best to hold back his giggling. And Double D stood there in shock looking down.

"It fits? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?" Asked Double D looking down as he started to panic.

"Didn't I live a healthy life ALL my life? Don't I deserve to be? I've always consumed the right ccreals? What is wrong with me? Ohhhh, I don't feel so good! I think I have to throw up!" Said Double D panicking leaning up against Ed as Eddy still stood there with a contorted and twisted face.

"I feel so weak! So week!" Blake and Weiss just stood there blushing as they stared at the boys. Speechless.

"..Aah, my skin! My skin is losing its color! Am, I dying Ed? I don't want to die unhealthy! Save me, Eddy!" Double D yelled as he was leaning up against Ed.

"My legs! My legs! I can't feel my legs! Are my legs still there? Are my legs still there? Does anyone see my legs? I don't want to die without my legs!" Yelled Double D as he got into the fetal position still freaking out and Eddy who already fell on the ground with his feet in the air. Ed still stood there, trying to hold back his giggling. Weiss and Blake still stood there silently blushing.

"... Is that...?" Asked Blake.

"... The Ed's in tiny bathing suits?" Said Weiss as she started to get a frustrated look. "Eddy! That type of bathing suit is TOTALLY INAPPROPRIATE! PUT ON SOME PANTS! AND... Umm..." Weiss just stared on at Eddy.

"Weiss?" Asked Blake but didn't get a response. "WEISS!"

"Oh! Umm, I was just staring at... Sea.. And... Sand on beach... And..."

"That wasn't even a coherent sentence. You were gazing at Eddy like a giddy school girl." Said Blake as Weiss blushed even redder. As Ruby and Yang were plying in the water and splashing each other, Ruby stopped as she looked out at something. Yang noticed this and asked.

"What is it?"

"Are those the Ed?" Asked Ruby as she pointed back at the beach only to see Eddy who fainted on the ground with his feet up in the air, Double D curled up in the fetal position, and Ed who was still standing there like nothing was wrong all wearing super tight, tiny swimsuits. Yang looked over at Ed as she got a malicious smile, seeing Ed's ripped abs, pulling her sunglasses down she stared over at Ed as she said.

"Oh... hello there, beefcake!..."

"Yang, pls..." Said Ruby. Wanting to have fun with her sister in the water rather then Yang staring at Ed like he's one of her playgirl magazines.

 _Later on..._

"You guys can do synchronized swimming?" Weiss watched as the Ed's preformed several swimming stunts. "I didn't know you three could be that coordinated."

"It was when Eddy forgot his voice." Ed said, lifting Double D and Eddy over his shoulders.

"Forgot his voice?" Ruby asked.

"An insect had lodged itself in Eddy's voice box, disabling his ability to talk." Double D explained.

"What a nice day that must have been." Weiss said, smiling at the annoyed look on Eddy's face.

"Well, Rolf acted as our translator for the day." Double D chuckled. "Not that he was accurate hundred percent."

"How about less then zero percent? Since when did I ever act like I wanted to wrestle a mad rooster? And that I wanted you guys to turn my room into a mini arctic zone?" Eddy grumbled.

"So come on guys, show us more of your synch-swimming!" Ruby cheered.

"Sure thing!" Said Ed as the Ed's continued their synchronized swimming poses with RWBY, SSSN, and JNPR watching. The Ed's sank into the water as they popped up once more in a back layout, then a flamingo, then a side fishtail, then a vertical, and then finally a knight position. The three teams started to give them a round of applause.

"...Can we do something else now?" Asked Eddy annoyed as the trio sank back underneath the water.

 _Later on..._

"HAHAHA! I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Sang Nora as she stood on top of the giant sand castle she made with the rest of Team JNPR standing around.

"You will learn what justice tastes like evil queen!" Yelled Ruby as the rest of her team responded with "Yeah!"

"Yeah! And then I can be the king of the castle! And have my own reign of terror!" Yelled Eddy as Edd and Ed cheered "Yeah!" But RWBY and Double D then turned back to Eddy.

"Wait, what?"

"Off with their heads!" Yelled Nora as RWBY and EEE teamed up to defeat the evil forces of Queen Nora and the rest of team JNPR and SN. Team JNPR charged forward with sea shells conveniently big enough to be used as weapons like shields, spears, and swords as the two forces collided. Much like the epic food fight the two groups had several months ago, the two forces used gravity and physics defying moves and attacks that sent them flying everywhere. As Ruby was fighting, she was using an umbrella instead of her deadly Crecent Rose to fight against the evil forces of JNPR.

"We almost cut through their defenses! Quick! Let's take the castle before-"

"Drop the sand boulders!" Yelled Ren as Pyrrah and Jaune were on top of the castle, dropping large balls of sand on top of EEE and RWBY, sending them flying back.

"I'll just keep throwing banana peals at them! Except Blake!" Yelled Sun as he started throwing banana peals from sitting at the top of the tower.

"It's not enough! We need more power!" Yelled Blake.

"Don't worry Blake! Ed's got this!" Said Eddy as he was using a crossbow mace to chip away at the castle.

"What do you mean?" Asked Weiss as she charged in at the castle with a sharp, pointy, sea snails shell to charge in and battle Pyrrah who was using a clam shell as a shield and a pointed snail shell as a spear.

"Who else wants a piece of me?!" Yelled Nora as she jumped down from the castle using a hammer made out of sand to make a giant shockwave when she collided it with the ground. But before anyone knew it, there was a huge tremor in the ground stopping everyone from fighting. But something exploded out of the ground, they all turned around to see Ed who was in a huge mech suit that was totally made out of sand.

"Oh... I want a BIG piece of you!" Said Ed smiling as he dashed forward with everyone staring at Ed with eyes the size of dinner plates. "How is that even physically possible?!" Yelled Weiss as Nora smirked.

"You think your the only one with a secret weapon made out sand? Attack him my sand fleet! Attack! Attack! Attack!" Yelled Nora pointing forward at the mech suit as a fleet of jets made out of sand that charged at Ed firing sand missiles and sand bullets at the giant mech. As the fleet started attacking, Ed's sand mech started to crush them like flies. But that's when Nora came flying in with a colossal hammer made out of sand as she came flying down at Ed.

"Peek-a-boo! I'll break you!" Said Nora as she came falling down from the sky with her mighty Magnhild to shatter the giant sand mech into a mountain of sand. As Nora landed she saw that Ed was totally buried in sand. Nora smirked as she said.

"Nice try butter toast boy! But it'll take A LOT more then that to defeat the QUEEN!" Said Nora raising her hammer high victoriously. But, the ground started to tremor, as suddenly the sand starts flying in all directions, revealing Ed standing there.

"Oink! Oink! Oink!" Said Ed as everyone stopped their fighting and turned to look at Ed.

"What is he doing?" Asked Ruby.

"Oink! Oink! Oink!" Said Ed as he sticks his tongue out three times. "HAHA! I AM A LIZARD!" Yelled Ed as he ran forward and grabbed Nora.

"Fly Nora! Fly!" Yelled Ed as he tossed her into her own sand castle as she collided with the sand castle as it shattered with sand flying in all directions. Soon everyone was covered in sand and gave annoyed and disappointed looks. They stood there with those looks silently until Sun popped out of the sand and cheered.

"Wooooooooooooo! Yeah! Who's up for round two!?" Everyone just silently glared at him. "Oh... Umm, maybe we should play a less destructive game, huh?" Said Sun awkwardly.

"So... Then what do we do now?" Asked Neptune a bit annoyed and a bit irritated as he tires to get all the excess sand out of his ear.

"Oh! I know one!" Yelled Ed as everyone turned to face him.

"Really? What is it?" Asked Pyrrah.

"Splish-splash! Take a bath!" Yelled Ed as Double D and Eddy started to shutter.

"So what is splish-splash?" Ruby asked.

"Oh-oh! Let me show you!" Ed said and grabbed Eddy.

"No! Wait, Ed!"

Ed twirled Eddy through the air. "Splish-splash! Take a bath!"

Ed threw Eddy across the water, who skidded several times before he finally hit the water with a big splash.

"AWESOME!" Yang cheered, clapping with Nora and Sun.

"I did a five splasher! New splish-splash record!" Ed celebrated.

"I want to try!" Yang said and grabbed Jaune.

"Wait Yang-AH!" Jaune screamed as Yang tossed him into the water, making him skid at least four times before he splashed on the fifth one.

"Dang it!" Yang stomped on the sandy ground. "Two out of three! I need someone else!"

Everyone stepped back, fearful of being the next person to be tossed in this crazy game. Especially Neptune.

"Oh, I want to try too!" Nora grabbed Ren. "Get me six splashes Ren!"

"Nora-AAHH!" Ren was pulled off his feet and tossed across the water, hitting it in one splash.

"Awww!" Nora pouted. "How does Ed do it?"

"You got to spin and build up before you launch them." Ed explained.

"Of course!" Nora grinned. "Ed, you are a genius! Ren, get back here so I can try again!"

Ren groaned as he staggered back onto the beach. "Oum, save me."

"Hey, I think I wanna-" Sun was interrupted.

"GET OUTTA MY WAY! I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE! GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Yelled Neptune as he turned around and started to shove people out of the way to get out of there.

"Hold on there, Nepie!" Yelled Sun as he grabbed Neptune by the legs and started dragging him off. "You gotta get over your fear of water somehow!" Yelled Sun as he started dragging Neptune off.

"What?! No! Please! No water! Sun I BEG OF YOU!" Sun ignored him as he grabbed Neptune by his arm and leg and started swinging him.

"OH, SAVE ME OUM- AHHH!" Neptune was tossed in the water and skipped on it three times until he sank in it.

"Ahh! Darn! Didn't even come close to Yang or Ed's record!" Sun Said.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Neptune as he started to drown.

"I think Neptune is drowning!" Screamed Blake.

"Or! OR! It could be doing an impression! Oh! Oh! It's Natalie Wood! Definitely Natalie Wood!" Said Yang.

"I think it's a mutant sea monster or Starro! The arch enemy to the Justice League!" Said Ed.

"Jerry Anderson! Jason Voorhees! Narcissus! Ben Drowned! It's Ben Drowned isn't it?" Said Nora as Neptune continued screaming.

"Seriously guys, he's drowning! What do we do?!" Asked Ren.

"Nothing. Last time when I was drowning he did nothing to save me. I'd say it's karma." Said Jaune.

That's when Yang stepped forward and said. "Don't worry guys! I'll save the weenie!" Yang then hopped in the ocean as she started to swim towards Neptune.

"Help! *Beleblobliblbub!* Can't swim! *Blubloblolbbblub* Too cool to die! *Bliblublobliub*" Said Neptune over and over as he kept coming up for air then drowning back into the water.

"Hold on!" Yelled Yang as she swam over and grabbed ahold of him. "Gottcha!" Yang swam back as she said.

"Don't worry guys, I got Neptune right here!" Said Yang holding what she thought was Neptune in her arms.

"Yang you idiot! That's a shark!" Yelled Weiss as Yang looked down to see she was holding a Great White in her arms that was struggling.

"How did you even confuse Neptune for a SHARK?!" Yelled Blake.

"Opps, my bad!" Said Yang as she tossed the massive Great White over to Ed. "Gottcha a friend Ed!" Yang hopped back into the ocean.

"Yang I love him! Thank You!" Ed then started to talk to the shark. "I'm gonna call you Fred! I love you Fred!" Said Ed petting the ferocious shark.

"Get rid of it Ed!" Said Eddy as he walked closer. But screamed as the shark tried to bite his face off and he jumped back.

"See that Eddy? He likes you!" Said Ed. Yang finally came back to shore with Neptune as she then threw him on the ground. Neptune laid there unconscious, everyone just stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

"... Is somebody going to do something or what?..." Asked Sun looking down as Yang came over and screamed out "Breathe darn you!"

Yang started to pummel Neptune's stomach viciously as everyone started to cringe.

"What is she doing?" Asked Ren as suddenly Neptune coughed up all the water he had in his lungs.

"Abracadabra! I saved his life!" Said Yang as Neptune looked over at Yang.

"Your right Yang, it was Natalie Wood."

 _Later on..._

The gang continued to have fun at the beach with one another. Until Eddy had an idea as he gathered his two friends around him.

"New plan boys! We're gonna do the stunt that'll get everyone's attention and knock their socks off!" Said Eddy.

"What are we gonna do Eddy?!" Asked Ed excited as Double D gave out a nervous look.

"Remember the last 'stunt' we did in these tiny swim suits Eddy?" Asked Double D, remembering the incredibly embarrassing memory.

"Like I said before Sockhead! We're men now! The swim suits will hold!" Said Eddy smiling as Double D still had a nervous look on his face.

They huddle and scheme. As soon as the plan is set, Ed and Double D head in front of where RWBY, JNPR, and SN were. The group stared at Ed and Double D in confusion as Eddy, climbs up the lifeguard tower. When he gets to the top, he pulls out a megaphone. The group then turns to look at Eddy.

"What are they doing this time?" Asked Blake.

"Whatever it is, I'm exited to see!" Said Ruby egar.

"Me too!" Said Yang.

"LADIES AND NON-LADIES! WE, THE EDS, ARE ABOUT TO ATTEMPT THE MOST DARING FEAT THE WORLD HAS EVER SEEN! THE DOUBLE-GANGLE, HALF-TWIST, HOLD THE ONION, CHANGE FOR A BUCK LEAP!"

"What the heck is he talking about?" Asked Weiss.

"Oh boy! I can't wait to see what they're gonna do this time!" Said Nora excided.

"I fear what their going to do this time." Said Pyrrah.

Eddy prepares to dive. He leaps into the air and does a series of tricks before he hits the ground. He then leaps up and starts running at his friends. He runs steadily until, just before he hits his friends, he leaps high into the air. Ed and Double D scramble madly, trying to figure out where he'll come down. They catch Eddy in their arms, slightly unsteady. The trio manage to steady themselves; however, at this exact moment, their swimsuits refuse to hold them anymore and burst. The three teams, and everyone else at the beach just stare at the Ed's in shock. Totally and completely DEAD SILENT as the Ed's continued to stand there in that pose. The silence was deafening as everyone stared at the Ed's with absolute shock. Ruby had a shocked and terrified look on her face as she was blushing crimson with her eyes the sizes of dinner plates. Weiss' jaw at that point just hit the floor as she was just staring in shock as well, blushing heavily. Strangely aroused. Blake's eyes were TWICE the size of dinner plates as she just stared on, not to mention that she was also blushing absolute crimson as well. Unable to look away. However, on the other hand Yang was smiling widely with a surprised look on her face as her hair started to stand up and she started to blush as well. But not from shock or embarrassment, but a total turn on for her. Everyone else had a very similar look on their faces, along with everyone else on the beach that was staring.

All except for Nora and Ren. Nora was practically on the ground laughing up a storm and Ren was just staring on emotionless. Ren then broke the deafening silence as he spoke and said.

"Huh... So that's what their Percy's look like."

The Eds just stand there stunned, hands over their privates.

"Dudes! Put those things away! There are like, children here!" Yelled a guy who was unfortunate enough to be walking near by.

"... I can see why Yang likes Ed now." Said Neptune, still stunned. Eddy then looked around, until he saw the ocean and smiled.

"The water! Quick!" Yelled Eddy as the trio sped over to the water at the speed of sound and jumped in it. Obscuring their private areas. Ed Edd and Eddy were all beyond terrified to look back at Team RWBY and the rest of their friends. But as they slowly turned their heads, they saw that all the girls (Even Ruby) were bleeding from the nose. Yang looked on in delight, Ruby was still blushing crimson as she was covering her eyes, Blake was staring on in complete shock, and Weiss had her scroll out. She was taking pictures. They just stared at each other silently.

"... Do you guys need help? Or..." Asked Jaune.

"Towels!" Yelled the Ed's in unison as Jaune quickly picked up some towels and tossed them towards the trio as they quickly grabbed the towels and slowly walked out of the water. As they got out, they tried to avoid eye contact with Team RWBY and everyone else. Still very embarrassed of the unfortunate event that just happened.

"Well, at least I know I'm ready for therapy now." Said Ruby as everyone continued to stand there uncomfortably, except for Yang who was staring at Ed with a huge smile on her face. But Ed (Still out of embarrassment) tried to avoid Yang's gaze. They stood there for another awkward moment before Nora decided to speak up.

"So... What do you guys wanna do now?" Asked Nora as if nothing happened.

"Look Nora, I don't believe that- OWCH!" Yelled Double D as he started to feel his back. But felt a surge of pain that ran up his back. "Ouch!"

"Umm, what's wrong Double D?" Asked Ren.

"Oh no! I FORGOT UP PUT ON SUNSCREEN!" Yelled Double D as he turned his head to see that his entire back suffered from severe sun burns.

"How can you forget that? It's not that hard to forge-" Weiss then looked at her right side to see that the entire right side of her body was red hot. "What the-?! How did-!? Blake! I thought I told you to put on sun screen!" Yelled Weiss.

"Ruby offered to take it off my hands." Weiss then glared at Ruby who gave a nervous smile.

"Umm... I was about to but Ed..."

"The sound of a babbling brook made me want to babble." Said Ed as Weiss turned to look at him, then back to Ruby.

"...What?"

"Ed got rid of all the sun screen..." Said Ruby as she then turned to face Ed furious.

"Ed! Why did you waste all the sun scree- Ouch!" Yelled Weiss as she started to feel the sun burn.

"You look a little sunburnt, Weiss." Said Eddy smirking.

"Do not toy with me Eddy! I will be shedding for WEEKS!" Yelled Weiss furious.

"I'm just glad none of us got sunburned! Right guys?" Asked Nora as she slapped Jaune and Ren on the backs as they let out a yelp of pain. As everyone started to look around at one another and themselves, they saw that they were all partially sunburnt.

"Are you kidding me!?" Yelled Neptune.

"Hey Sun..." Said Yang getting a cheeky smile looking at Sun. Who gave a very annoyed look.

"Yang! Don't!"

"You look a little..."

"YANG! DON'T YOU DAR-"

"SUN burnt..."

"OH! HAHA! THAT IS SO FUNNY YANG! HAHA! THAT IS JUST SO FUNNY!" Yelled Sun angrily at Yang.

"I am a lizard." Said Ed as everyone turned to face him. "I have changed colors! I have become Chameleon Man! Oink!"

Said Ed as he proded Weiss' sensitive skin.

"Ow! Ed stop!"

"Oink!" Ed then pokes Ruby's sun burn. "Ow Ed! Stop it!"

"Ohhhhhhh...! That looks fun!" Said Nora as he prodded Neptune and Pyrrah.

"Ouch! Nora!" Yelled Pyrrah and Neptune in unison. Nora then poked Ren and Blake.

"Boop!"

"Ow!"

"Oink!" Ed pokes Eddy and Yang.

"Ouch!"

"You can be my sidekick, Frogmouth Kid! And–and Double D is our butler, um...Double D!" Said Ed as he poked Double D's sun burn as Yang started to walk up to Ed.

"You wanna play it like that Ed? Alright then!" Said Yang as she, Ruby, Double D, and Eddy poked him.

"Oink!" Said Ed as he poked all four of them back.

"Nora! The Chameleon Man needs your help!" Yelled Ed as Nora jumped in and said.

"Don't call me Nora! I am known as the 'Pink Pounder!" Cheered Nora triumphentally.

"The Pink Pounder? That's the dumbest superhero name I ever heard in my-"

"Boop!"

"Ouch!" Yelled Sun as Nora poked his Sun burn. Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Ruby started to poke Nora.

"Boop!" But Nora poked back.

"Ouch!" The cycle continued as Ed and Nora, or the Chameleon Man and The Pink Pounder started to poke Teams EE, SN, RWBY, and JNPR's irritated and sensitive sunburns and they started to poke back.

"Boop!"

"Oink!"

"Ouch!"

"Ow!"

"Boop!"

"Oink!"

"Ouch! Ow! Ouch!"

"Boop! Boop!"

"Oink! Oink! Oink!"

"Yowch! Ow! Stop!"

"Oink!"

"Boop!"

"WHY DIDN'T WE KEEP A BETTER EYE ON THE SUNSCREEN!?"

* * *

 **Parking Building:**

In the parking building, there were very little cars parked around. This was supposed to be a meeting place of some of the biggest crime lords in all of Vale. Agreed upon by the leader of the Red Caps himself Senior Robin Redcap standing there with his son Robin Redcap Junior who had bruises all over his face from the night before. And had his jaw wired shut. Not to mention that there were two Red Cap body guards standing next two the crime lords. Senior started to get an impeccant look as he looked around the parking lot to see that it was still vacant. Senior looked down at his pocket watch to see that they were five minutes late. And Robin did NOT like to wait.

"Where are those blokes? They said they'd be here around-"

"Hello, Mister Redcap." Said a woman in a red dress and firey eyes as she walked in. Along with a girl with green hair, a boy with silver hair, and a short girl with hair that reminded Redcap of ice cream.

"Are you supposed to be Cinder Fall?" Asked Robin.

"Yes, and I suppose you are Robin. The leader of the Red Cap Gang." Said Cinder.

"Alright, fine. Your here. But what about-"

"Roman Torchwick is still in prison at the moment." Replied Cinder.

"So you are supposed to be the great and powerful Cinder Fall, huh?" Asked Robin senior looking at the two groups.

"Umm, don't forget about us!" Said Mercury as Neo took out a large scroll and started pressing the buttons on it. For some unknown reason. As Neo was tinkering with the scroll.

"Ireririrerihahrarrorir!" Yelled Robin Junior through his wired jaw.

"Junior, he can't understand you Just use the bloody message board!" Said Senior as Junior took out exactly that as he started to angrily write something down on it. When he was done, he showed it to Sam who started to read it out loud.

"'How cute is Daniel Day-Lewis?'... What?" Asked Sam as one of the body guards looked over to Junior.

"Oh good, the morphine is finally kicking in." Said the bodyguard as Junior grumbled incoherent curses through his broken jaw. Neo is finally finished with whatever she was doing on the large scroll as she then strapped it to her face like a mask. On the scroll was none other then Roman Torchwick himself on the screen smiling. The scroll on Neo's face as Roman was speaking and Neo was making body gestures.

"Torchwick? Miss Fall says your in custody." Said Robin Senior as Roman started to smile.

"I have powerful connections. I'm just using a scroll I got from one of the guards that's in my back pocket and I'm doing it all from my comfy cell." Said Roman as Neo started to gesture with her hands.

"And... What's with having your right hand woman doing that?" Robin senior.

"I like to freely express myself." Said Roman.

"I thought EVERYONE was going to show up. What about those filthy animals you work with?" Robin asked.

"The White Fang isn't going to show up, so you two won't start killing each other." Said Cinder.

"Seems fair enough, I don't want any animal blood on my nice suit. But anyway, I think we all know why we're here." Said Senior.

"To make alliances of course, if we keep doing this little dance of deception instead of working together, to get what we want we- NEO STOP DANCING!" Neo started dancing the moment Roman said 'dance'.

"... Hmm, I guess it'll be good to have a few new friends. So how about this? I can loan you some of my men, artillery, and weapons. Not to mention my connections to the Diamond Dust Corporation, I can also loan some Dust and supplies for our... Arrangement. I just expect some protection in return, AND a little info on whatever it is your planning." Said Robin as he took out a cigar and lit it up.

"I believe it would be helpful to have another crime lord on our list of allies so far." Said Cinder.

"I believe we're in agreement then... Neo, stop that." Said Roman as Neo was standing next to Mercury and pinching his cheek playfully.

"Oh, yeah and just one more thing... Even though YOU might be working with those animals, that doesn't mean WE have to. Any of my men see a White Fang member, they're told to shoot on sight. Understand?" Said Robin as he let out a puff of smoke.

"Crystal. And with even more men and weapons then we had before, nothing will stand in the way of the master plan." Said Cinder, smiling malevolently.

 **A/N: Follow, favorite, and leave a review.**


	29. The Art of War

**A/N: This takes place after the events of 'Breach' and before the events of 'Round One'.**

 **Atlas Military Base in Vale:** _The Next Day_

Within the military base of Atlas there were large aircrafts and Atlas weaponry in the hanger as Atlas Soldiers were hanging around at tables talking, playing cards, whatever. On the side, the captain of Atlas' special ops unit was leaning on the guardrail as he was looking over the rest of the base. Military Atlas weaponry, soldiers marching in formation, other soldiers and Atlas Knights moving supplies around, while others who didn't have anything to do were just lying around and talkin', drinking beer, playing cards, whatever guys do. the captain of the special operations was the well honored Mars Polemarchos, standing around 6'2, having red hair, wearing a black military uniform, red eyes, and two nasty scars down his face as he was still looking out at the base over the guardrail. Him and his men just came back from a mission where they retrieved an ancient powerful relic from a splinter group from the White Fang that had even more extreme intentions then the White Fang themselves. But Mars and his men took care of it, him and his men slaughtered them all. No mercy to those who sin... Just death.

Mars was still looking over the rest of the airbase with a disdainful look on his face as he thought. 'We do all this for the people... And for what? Just to get a new shiny metal? I want to protect the people the RIGHT way. So nobody else...' His mind wondered off as he paused for a full minute, and reached down as he took out a picture. It looked like to be a younger, happier version of Mars, a woman next to him, and a little girl that was bouncing on his lap. He remembered... Why he now uses lethal force, they ALWAYS criticize him for it. But the higher ups didn't understand that LETHAL FORCE WAS NE-!

 _ **(BZZZZZZZZZ) (BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ)**_

Mars reached down into his other pocket with his free hand and took out his scroll. It was a message from General Ironwood that he wanted to see him in his office at once. Mars let out a slight sigh of annoyance and anger as he turned around, put his scroll back into his pocket, and walked in the direction of Ironwood's office. After walking down the bleak hallways, he started to think about what Ironwood called Mars in for this time. Suffice to say that they barely saw eye to eye on many things, they have had many arguments in the past about how to handle threats. They both did agree on one thing, that there needs to be a strong military force around to protect the people and scare off evil doers. But, Mars believed in a much more extreme philosophy of handling villainy. Mars thought that they needed to kill every single scumbag, maniac, or scandal that decided to hurt, destroy, steal, and sin. Each one of them needed to be executed so they won't be able to hurt anybody else ever again. Thus when he would go on missions, leading the special ops he would often order them to slaughter all enemies regardless of who they are. Him and Ironwood had many fights about that, the only reason that Mars was even still around was that he was an incredible captain and soldier who has unbelievable tactical and battlefield intelligence, amazing skills in all forms of weapons and firearms, and possessing many other skills that made him valuable. But after his last mission, what he did many have been the action that has broke the camels back.

Mars passed a few Atlasean Knights that were marching down the hallway, as he finally made his way to James Ironwood's office. He stood in front of the door as it opened up revealing a room with several pictures adoring the wall, a metal desk sitting in the middle of the room with several objects on it, and the General of the Alasean army himself Ironwood sitting there with his hands folded in front of his face. Mars stood there as he stood straight and saluted the General Ironwood.

"General Ironwood, sir."

"At ease Captain Mars, please take a seat. There's a matter we need to discus." Said the General as the Captain walked forward and took a seat in the chair that was opposite of Ironwood.

"And what matter would that be, General?" Asked Mars in a husky voice.

"During your operation, reports say that you barged into the old warehouse where that the White Fang splinter group were hiding out at. As you then ordered the slaughter of all of them. Retrieving the target during the aftermath." Said Ironwood as Mars stared at him unapologetically.

"Yes, I don't see the problem. My team completed their mission as we terminated the splinter group and retrieved the target unharmed. It's in our custody now."

"The White Fang has been COMPLETELY inactive ever since the Grimm breach Mars. We haven't got ANY information of where their hiding or what their planning. The splinter group could've been the only lead we had to tracking down the White Fang and stopping them. But now those leads are down the toilet because of your decision to terminate them in sight. It was good that you got the Gem of Sidorak, but now we have zero leads on the White Fang. You've been playing this game too long Mars, you've been given chance after chance to capture them instead of killing them ever since-..." Ironwood stopped as Mars and Ironwood stared at one another with an air of awkwardness surrounding them.

"...Ever since my family was taken hostage five years ago by those White Fang scumbags... I tried to save them but... My daughter..." Mars put his hand over his face as he remained silent for several moments. Both men grimaced as they remained silent for another moment before Ironwood decided to speak up.

"Polemarchos... I'm sorry I ever brought it up, I didn't mean to-..."

"Whatever... Let's just move on." Ironwood gave a groan as he immediately complied with the captain.

"You can't just slaughter enemies whenever you want. We need intel and information, and now because of you... We have neither."

"... Okay then, can you please tell me exactly what the Gem of Sidorak does and why it was so important to retrieve?" Ironwood already knew that Mars already knew the answer to that question, but just wanted to prove his point. Ironwood wouldn't show weakness to this so he decided to play along.

"Yes. The Gem of Sidorak is a artifact of immense power not unlike the four maidens. Legend says that a thousand years ago a warlord that used to inhabit Vale before it was established as a kingdom traveled across the land moving from village to village slaughtering and looting all the villagers. The warlord was only known as Lord Sidorak, one day he found a strange red stone out of the middle of an open field him and his vicious tribe was passing by. But as he touched the stone he felt his entire body be filled up with an unbelievable amount of energy, his aura level and his semblance were over a few dozen times more powerful then they originally were. He soon walked across all of Vale and soon made his way to the lands of pre-Vacuo using the incredible power of the gem wiped out other tribes and any Grimm that dared to stand against him. The Gem made him grow stronger and stronger over the years... Along with his insanity as he started to order and personally commit the execution of thousands. His own power would consume him as he would finally meet his fate. The Gem has been lost for centuries, that was good, so no other power hungry maniacs could use it to cause that level of destruction ever again. It remained lost until a few days ago when our intel said that the splinter group actually found the stone. If that stone fell into the hands of The White Fang, Roman Torchwick, the Redcaps, or... Someone even worse, it could mean the end of all humanity. Luckily you retrieved it from the splinter group and now is safely in our possession." Explained Ironwood as Mars leaned back in his chair.

"Could you imagine what would happen if any of those maniacs came in physical contact with that Gem? They would become unstoppable, they NEEDED to be PUT DOWN." Said Mars.

"I'm sorry Mars, but this unruly behavior has gone too far. I have given you ORDERS over and over again to NOT kill the enemies. You have disobeyed them multiple times without regret. I apologize, but I'm dishonorably discharging you." At this, Mars eye's shot WIDE open as he looked at the General.

"You don't understand General... You just being your army into Vale just to SHOW power and not USE IT! People are DYING because of the Red Caps, because of unruly thieves and murderers, because of madmen like Roman Torchwick who you still keep alive and Imprisoned! Because of that monster Evil Tim! Because of the White Fang! And because of YOU AND ALL THE HUNTERS! YOU CLAIM TO BE PROTECTORS OF PEACE BUT LOOK WAT JUST HAPPENED! AN ORGANIZED ATTACK AND AN ENEMY ACTUALLY BREAKING IN AND STEALING OUR SECRETS! YOU JUST SIT BACK AND LET IT HAPPEN! YOU CAN EASILY USE FORCE INSTEAD OF JUST SHOWING IT, GIVING THE ENEMY SOMETHING REAL TO FEAR BY WHIPPING THOSE PIECES OF TRASH OFF THE FACE OF REMANT!... You are just as much to blame as the criminals who do whatever they want and the Hunters who decide to do NOTHING to stop them!" Exploded Mars as Ironwood just sat there calmly as two Atlasian Knights enter the room. Mars glared back as them, as he turned back to Ironwood.

"Please clear out all your possessions Polemarchos, and return your Atlas military ID badge at once. I am sorry it has to be this way." Said Ironwood as he calmly heled out his hand, expecting for Polemarchos to give him the ID. Mars just looked down and glared at Ironwood for what he was doing. He was trying to HELP people, and he's FIRING him for doing the RIGHT thing and killing those animals! Ironwood was still waiting for the ID badge to be given to him as the two Atlas Knights walked up from behind Mars. Mars still continued to glare at Ironwood, as he spitefully took out his ID card and dropped in on the floor.

"I hope your happy General..." Said Mars as he turned around and shoved the two robots out of his way as he walked over to the automatic door. "Enjoy watching this city burn because of your incompetence, Ironwood." Said Mars spitefully as he walked down the hallway. As he walked down the hallway he couldn't help but be absolutely livid.

'I WANTED TO BRING REAL JUSTICE AND REAL PEACE! SO NOBODY ELSE WOULD BE HURT! SO NOBODY ELSE WOULD DIE! THE WHITE FANG IS STILL OUT THERE PLANNIG! THERE IS AN UNKNOWN ENEMY WHO HAS INVADED THE SCHOOL AND NOBODY KNOWS WHO THEY ARE! THAT EVIL TIM MONSTER IS HIDING OUR AND PLANNING AS WELL! AND THE RED CAPS ARE RUNNING AMUCK WITH NOBODY TO STAND IN THEIR WAY!... They all need to be taught that they just woken up a sleeping dragon... They should all BURN... Including the Hunters and Authorities that just stand by and let it happen. They will all pay...' Mars thought spitefully. But that's when another thought passed through his mind... He walked down the hallways once more passing metal door after metal door as he was walking.

Mars kept walking intently until he finally made it to his intended destination. He made his way to the large metal door with the huge words written on it 'High-security Weapons Vault. DO NOT ENTER.' Even though Mars was a captain in the special ops unit he still didn't have the clearance to enter. That actually meant he didn't have the high-security keycard to get inside. It wouldn't matter anyway, he just handed his ID badge over to Ironwood a few minutes ago. He was about to think of another way to get inside as someone walked passed him and brushed past him. Mars was about to turn and yell at whoever brushed him, he was ESPECIALLY not in the mood to be prodded, even if by accident. Before he yelled he saw that the man was actually very high security, a high ranking commander that he saw walking around the base several times. He never really caught his name, he seemed to appear out of thin air one day. The only way he even knew that he was high-ranking was from the ID badge that was on his chest and the uniform he was wearing. Mars was about to say something, but was stopped as the man reached into his pocket and handed Mars something.

It was the high ranking keycard that he needed to get inside. He just stood there another minute perplexed of WHY this commander would just hand something of extreme value to him like this. For no known reason! They stood there like that for another food minute as Mars just stared at the commander, thinking about his next move. If he should honestly do what he's thinking about doing. This could be his ONLY CHANCE to make Vale and even the rest of the WORLD SAFE again! His thoughts were still fighting it out in his head, the chance to do what he was thinking about was LITERALLY being handed over to him. Another few seconds passed... He made his decision. Without anther pre-thought he snatched the key from the commander and walked over to the giant metal door to the weapons vault. He doesn't even care at that point why the commander would hand Mars the keycard in the first place. Whatever, it was Ironwood's problem anyway.

As he swiped the keycard the giant metallic doors opened up to reveal a whole superabundance of highly advanced Atlas military weaponry that hasn't even been shown to the public yet. Mars walked through the giant room all the war machines were in as he continued looking around at all the advanced weapons. A new black series of Paladins and Knights all meant for all-out war. Either against Grimm or even another military force. From just looking at all these weapons, he already knew that these weapons were far more deadly and advanced then anything the Atlas Military were currently using. They were going to be helpful, but there was one thing that Mars had his eye on. He walked over to a large glass container where he saw a battle suit on display, as he logged into the computer next to it. It was a new battle armor, the "Scorched Earth" war suit. Just what he needs, but he still needs one last thing truly kick off his plan. The Gem of Sidorak.

As the silent commander who handed Mars the keycard in the first place was walking down the hallway, he grew a smirk on his face as he took out his scroll and started to speak to the man on the other side.

"It has been done sir."

 _"Excellent, now the seeds of fear and have been planted... And will take their first steps in germination among the population..."_

* * *

 **Beacon:**

 **Double D's Laboratory:**

"There we go, now... All I have to do is install the SPS-34 chip in slowly... Extremely delict... Slowly, and... Ericka!" Said Double D as he finally installed an important miniature processor chip into his latest suit.

"My I love technology!" Said Double D gazing at his new suit.

"Hey Double D! What does this doohickey do?"

"AHH!" Double D screamed as he jumped into Blake's arms.

"SUN I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT!" Yelled Double D as he looked over to the blushing Blake. "Oh, hello Blake." Said Double D incredibly embarrassed.

"I heard what you two had a little squabble the Redcaps a few days ago. And I heard that Double D used some sort of power suit to beat up all those creeps! Is this it?" Asked Sun as he inspected the metal suit that was on the table. Double D got down from Blake's arms as Blake asked.

"How did you find that out, Sun?" Asked Blake.

"I may have been eavesdropping on you guys..." Said Sun giving a nervous/cheeky smile.

"Well, thank you for the invasive eavesdropping, Sun. What are you guys doing here anyway?" Asked Double D looking at the two.

"We thought we would just stop by and visit, see exactly what you do in this lab of yours all day. It was Sun's idea to just barge in here in the first place." Said Blake as Double D and Blake looked over to see Sun playing with the arm of the suit inspecting it. As Double D got a panicked look as he said.

"WAIT SUN DON'T DO THAT!" Yelled Double D as Sun turned his head to face the genius.

"What's wro-" Sun wasn't able to finish as he felt something grab his arm then toss him at a wall nearby. Double D and Blake saw the suit had it's arm extended as it got up from the table and started walking over to Sun. But Blake and Double D got in the way of the walking autonomous as Double D yelled.

"Voice command! Security Alpha off!" Yelled Double D as the suit stopped in it's tracks right in front of him and halted. Standing in place. As Blake helped Sun up she asked Double D.

"Double D, what was that?"

"Sorry! Sorry! It was a new security feature I installed to stop hackers or is something went wrong during combat and me and my suit could be endangered! I forgot to turn it off." Apologized Double D profusely as Sun got up rubbing his head as he said.

"No prob. It was actually my fault for fooling around with your stuff. Sorry bro." Said Sun.

"Well, either way I'm happy to get a few visitors from time to time... Visitors who don't cause an explosion everytime they enter." Said Double D referring to Ed and Eddy.

"Wow Double D, all these gadgets and inventions look amazing..." Said Blake looking over all the inventions that lined the tables and walls. Double D rubbed the back of his head as he blushed a little.

"Oh, umm... It's really not that hard for me, to me it just comes naturally."

"Oh! Hey Double D! What does THIS do?"

"That's just a coat hanger, Sun." Said Double D.

"Woah, cool..." Said Sun staring at the coat hanger as Blake looked at him.

"... Did you eat breakfast this morning, Sun?" Asked Blake as she turned her head back to Double D. "To be honest Double D, that suit WAS very impressive, and I don't suppose you can show us a little more of that battle armor do you?." Asked Blake.

"Oh, of course. Let me show you the grant tour." Said Double D as he pressed a button and out of nowhere the wall in front of them transformed as it opened up and entire rows of multi-colored and multi-designed suits were on metal shelves as Sun and Blake look on in amazement with Double D looking on with pride.

"Any questions?" Asked Double D.

"Is this what you do in your spare time?" Asked Blake amazed.

"Everyone needs a hobby." Said Double D.

"And, how exactly do you get the funds for all this?" Asked Sun.

"Hey! Why don't I tell you about my marvelous suits, huh?" Asked Double D dodging the question as he turned to the armors and started talking about them one at a time.

"I call this one the model 16, or 'Bloo' for short. This is a Sub-Zero battle suit meant to fight in extreme tempratures either in burning hot or ice cold conditions, also has both a flame thrower, a freeze ray, and the usual array of gadgets that the rest of my suits have... Including flight." Said Double D talking about a blue looking version of his suit as he moved onto the next one.

"This one I call the model 11, or 'Samurai Jack' for short. A close combat suit specifically made to slay Grimm and take on even the toughest of hunters with it's high frequency blade that can allow it to cut through anything!" Said Double D looking at a suit that was grey, white, and was in the shape of a samurai's armor.

"This one is model 6, or 'Bubbles' as I like to call it." Said Double D as Sun snickered.

"Why would you call it that?" Asked Sun.

"Hey! My suit, my choice! Anyway, this suit is mainly meant for going underwater and having the ability to withstand incredible depths and pressures. It has an oxygen tank that can last a very long time and it has it's own array of aquatic weapons!" Said Double D pridefully looking at the blue aquatic looking mechanical suit.

"Now, onto model-"

"Double D, sorry to interrupt you but... What is THAT suit?" Asked Blake as she pointed to a strange looking suit, Double D turned his head to see what Blake was looking at as he smiled.

"Oh, of course, how could I have forgotten to show you two THIS suit in the first place? This suit, I have designed SPECIFICALLY for ANY Faunus type." Said Double D walking over to the pure white suit that looked a little more humanoid compared to his other suits. Blake and Sun both looked in surprise.

"What do you mean, Double D?" Asked Blake, very interested to hear what Double D meant.

"Well, this suit is really made to give the Faunus any type of enhancements that fits the umm... Animal type they fit. Sorry if that was the wrong way to say it. So basically, to say how this machine works is that, lets just say if a bear Faunus was in this armor, the suit would MASSIVLY increase their strength and durability. Along with granting them claws and an array of brawler-like weaponry. Or if a cat Faunus piloted the suit, they would become much more agile, faster, and gain the power of invisibility."

"Wow... You made that, JUST for Faunus'?" Asked Blake as Double D rubbed the back of his head in a bit of nervousness.

"Umm... I actually made it for... You Blake. Just incase we get in another fire fight and you need something to help you up and... Protect you..." Said Double D as Blake got a flattered look on her face, while Sun had a face of a tiny bit of jealousy.

"Double D, that so sw-" Blake was interrupted.

"What do you call that suit of armor anyway?" Asked Sun.

"Hmm... I actually haven't given it a name yet. Would you like to name it?" Offered Double D.

"Oh! Oh! How about SuperAwesomeTurboHyperFuryMegaAlphaOmega-"

"Peace." Interrupted Blake as Sun stopped and Double D and Sun looked at her.

"Peace? Why Peace?" Asked Double D.

"Because, with this suit it can help dethrone the current leader of the White Fang and a newer more peaceful leader of the White Fang can take his place." Said Blake as Sun and Double D both started to smile.

"Peace... I like it." Said Double D as Sun gave the thumbs up with Blake who smiled at them both.

"Yeah, Peace is a pretty good name." Said Sun.

"Much better then your ludicrous name for it." Joked Double D.

"Hehe- shut up." Said Sun as he looked over Double D shoulder and saw something that caught his eye.

"Hey! What's that?!" Asked Sun exited as Double D looked over to an orange suit that heavily resembled a monkey. "Oh... That was my first attempt at making a Faunus war suit. I call it 'Lazlo'." Said Double D as Sun ran over to it.

"Hey! Mind if I try it on?" Asked Sun excited as he touched the armor. "Wait Sun, I'm still-"

"Heya Double D!" Double D immediately turned to see all of Team RWY and EE walking in as Eddy spoke once again.

"We just wanted to know if-..." The group stopped their walking as they looked at the huge display of war suits in front of them in surprise and shock.

"Umm... Happy to see you dropped by." Said Double D.

"What... Are THOSE?!" Asked Ruby with hearts and stars in her eyes as she looked at all the metallic suits.

"Those are Double D's war suit... He built them all." Said Blake as the group grew even bigger faces of shock and surprise.

"... YOU, made all of these?... BY YOURSELF?" Asked Weiss amazed like everyone else.

"Umm... Yes?..." Said Double D as a moment of silence passed. That was until Yang and Ed spoke up.

"THAT IS SO COOL DOUBLE D!" Yelled Yang.

"DOUBLE D IS IRONMAN!" Cheered Ed.

"Did... Did Double D REALLY create all those war suits ON HIS OWN? Heavens, you guys can break the laws of physics, hypnotize people, create portal machines to other universes, AND turn into GIANT MONSTERS! And now you can build over a DOZEN war suits?! What CAN'T you guys do?!" Asked Weiss.

"Monobrow can't tie his shoes." Said Eddy as Ed looked over at him.

"Hey, that's not true! I'll prove it!" Said Ed as he untied his shoes and held the laces in his fingers. "Here we go!" Ed constantly fails in his attempts to tie his shoe laces.

"Oh my goodness! War suits?! That is SO COOL! What can they do? How many did you make? Can you make one for me? Is there one that matches my color? How did you get all the money to pay for this?" Asked Ruby all at once as Double D put his finger to his chin and thought.

"They are metallic battle suits all with the capabilities such as super strength, flight, super speed, plasma blasters, sonic cannons, concussive blasts, and various other capabilities. 34 models. Maybe. Most likely. And does anyone else have any more questions?" Asked Double D as Ruby stared at him with surprise.

"How... How did you answer all those questions so qui-" But Ruby was interrupted.

"Hey Double D, did ya ever think about wearing one of these suits of armor around Pyrrah? Because you know..."

"Yang, please..." Said Double D deadpanned.

"She has a MAGNETIC personality!" Said Yang as Double D and Eddy face palmed and Ed laughed.

"Oh, my goodness..." Said Double D.

"Even by MY standards that was bad." Said Eddy.

"Screw you two that was FUNNY! At least SOMEONE is smart enough to get my jokes." Said as she rubbed her head against Ed's and Ed hugged back. Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Oh geez... Anyway Double D..." Said Eddy as he ran up next do Double D. "This is really good Einstein, so... Have any ideas how we can use all this to get some serious MULLAH? I was thinking we can start selling this to the Atlas military and after that we'll be swimming in cash!" Said Eddy as Weiss giggled at his antics. Eddy turned wide eyed and turned to her.

"Did... Did you just GIGGLE? Who are you and what have you done with the REAL Weiss?" Asked Eddy jokingly, as they both started to laugh.

"Boy... Those two really have evolved from just yelling at each other." Said Yang.

"Okay, everyone who walked in my lab, can you please tell me why you came- *Gasp*... Please let go of my leg Ed..." Said Double D annoyed.

"Hey guys! Check me out!" Everyone looked over to see Sun standing there in Double D's 'Lazlo' suit. The suit was metallic orange and white with smooth curves, a pair of glowing orange eyes, and a metallic extra long monkey tail as everyone stared at Sun in amazement.

"Aww, man! You made Sun a suit but you didn't get me or Ruby one?" Asked Yang as her and her little sister Ruby gave Double D sad looking puppy dog eyes.

"But that wasn't made for him! Sun! Get out of that suit now! Parts of it are still unfinished!" Said Double D as Sun started to gawk at all the glowing, holographic words and symbols in his helmet.

"Hmm... I wonder how you get this thing to fly...?" Asked Sun as he tried to move around his arms and legs, but to no effect. That was until he tapped his shoes together as the jet boots on the suit immediately ignited and Sun started flying all around the lab at blitzing speeds. "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!" Yelled Sun as he flew around the entire lab with everyone ducking so they won't get hit.

"In all honesty I have to admit... That does look pretty fun." Said Blake as everyone was still ducking.

"This is ridiculous!" Said Double D as Sun was still flying in circles.

"He's stealing my shtick!" Yelled Eddy ducking as well.

"I want a turn now!" Yelled Ed as he jumped from ducking and grabbed ahold of Sun's leg, with his tremendous strength and weight Ed was easily able to hold back the flying suit. Ed pulled the suit over to him as he managed to open up the suit and pull Sun out. "Pardon me miss." Said Ed as he dropped the monkey Faunus and tried to jump inside the suit.

Sifice to say it failed as Ed lost his grip with the unpiloted suit flying out of control through a wall and flying wildly through the air. "Nice one Ed..." Said Sun.

"Thanks Sun!" Said Eddy.

"That was so awesome!" Said Yang.

"Yang!" Yelled Weiss.

"All my hard work!" Said Double D as he ran over to the wall.

"What planet are you two from?" Asked Eddy looking at Sun and Eddy.

"Umm... Remnant?" Said Sun smiling nervously.

"I come in peace Eddy!" Said Ed as he hugged Eddy and Sun. As Double D was looking out the hole in the wall, trying to search for his out of control flying suit. Blake walked over to him.

"Umm... Are you going to be okay Double D? I mean... Your suit." Said Blake as Double D turned back to face her and gave a sigh of exhaustion.

"It's nothing, I'm already used to all these shenanigans by now... The only other thing that can make this day more stressful is a-" But before Double D could finish, Ozpin's voice came over the loud speakers. "Teams RWBY, EEE, Sun Wukong, Neptune Vasilias, and Team CEM! Come to my office at once, it is an emergency! I have an important mission to send you all on!"

"I guess we better start moving then! Let's go!" Said Ruby as she ran out the door with everyone else following. But Double D stopped in his tracks as he turned back around.

"If this mission is going to be dire, I'm going to need my upgraded version of Jim!" Said Double D as he turned back around and the rest of the group stopped to look at Double D.

"Jim? The cactus?" Asked Ed confused as Double D turned to the metal suit that was just standing there that previously attacked Sun but was halted.

"Jim! Assemble!" Yelled Double D as parts of the suit such as the arms, hands, legs, chest pieces and other body parts started to fly at him and attack to his appropriate body parts one at a time. By the way he was reacting to how they were connecting to his body this was clearly the first time he was doing it.

"Okay, no harm, no foul." Said Double D as the crouch part connected with him next as Double D gave a face of agony with the group still watching. "See...Ouch... No problem!... Owww!" Said Double D. As the last part was coming, the helmet to his suit hovered there for a second, until it lunged after Double D as he quickly grabbed it from colliding with his head.

"Not this time!" Said Double D as he put the helmet on his head and turned back to the group with everyone looking at Double D in amazement. "You can be awed by my inventions later! We have a mission to go on!" Yelled Double D as he ran past them in the upgraded version of his favorite suit 'Jim' and ran out the door with the group snapping out of their trance and following along.

* * *

 **City of Vale:**

"Wait!... Are you serious? There's a crazed man out there in a metal suit with an army of robots that's hunting down and killing as many criminals they can find?!" Asked Weiss. EEE, RWBY, SN, CEM, and Ozpin were all standing in an open airship heading over to the east-west side of the city of Vale.

"Indeed Miss Schnee, Ironwood's forces are doing the best they can do to subdue this threat. I've called you all here to assist in our defeat of Captain Mars and his Black Knight Army." Said Ozpin.

"What? What do you mean?" Asked Double D, still in his suit but with his helmet off.

"*Sigh*... Mars Polemarchos, he was the leader of the Atlas special forces ops. His daughter and wife were kidnapped by White Fang members in order to get to him. He saved his wife but his daughter... Was tragically killed..." Said Ozpin as everyone, except CEM cringed in disgust as this, while Blake had a guilt ridden look on her face.

"His wife was sent to a mental health clinic because of the traumatization she sustained... Mars started to viciously kill on all his missions as he became cold and ruthless to all his enemies. After one last mission Ironwood dishonorably discharged him as Mars somehow got into the high-security weapons vault and has his own army of robots that he will use for his own purposes. He's killing as many criminals as possible..." Said Ozpin, as Eddy then spoke up.

"So? If he's just killing criminals what's so bad about it?" Asked Eddy as everyone turned to face him.

"Eddy! They may be criminals but that doesn't mean they deserve to die!" Said Ruby.

"Hey! Look, it was just a thought!" Said Eddy.

"Besides... He's threatened to go after the rest of the Atlas military next, and then as many Hunters as he could find... He claims that they are as much as to blame as the criminals and Grimm themselves for letting people die." Said Ozpin as he still kept his stature.

"Either way, we'll give this guy a butt whoppin' he'll never forget!" Said Yang slamming her fists together.

"We will make him meet his maker!" Said Ed victoriously raising his Flipper as Mercury leaned in and whispered to Emerald and Cinder.

"This feels a little fishy... Why would this happen just NOW? Neither you, the White Fang, or Roman planned this. How could a unstable captain with him being immediately discharge get inside a giant high-security weapons vault?" Asked Mercury.

"Maybe he stole a card off of someone higher in rank?" Whispered back Emerald.

"I smell foul play here... After we take care of that little insect we will have a little TALK with our one-eyed ally..." Whispered Cinder back in an extremely threatening tone of voice, both Mercury and Emerald immediately backed off. Not wanting to make the power hungry witch angry. The ship flew over several more buildings as it landed around what seemed to be a military brigade. As the ship hovered several dozen feet above the ground everyone including Ozpin hopped out as they walked over to one of the Atlas armored military vehicles that were near by.

One of the elite Atlas guards were standing near the armored vehicle wearing full bodied armor holding his rifle. He turned his head as he looked over at the teams that arrived. "Oh, thank Oum your here. Things have already spiraled out of control! This Black Knight Army was made to be virtually unstoppable, twice as strong and twice as armed with the ability to tear through any of our Paladin's or Knights." Said the Elite as Ozpin walked in front of the group and up to the soldier who reconized him.

"Oh, Professor Ozpin! I'm sorry I didn't recognize you before I-"

"Where's Ironwood?"

"Oh... He actually went on the battle field himself sir, to fight the enemy."

"My students will enter the battle field, many of them have already handled worse before. But, I still want you to send several soldiers to shadow them in case it could be too much for them." Said Ozpin professionally as behind the barricade of armored vehicles several explosions went off along with several lines of lazer and gun fire.

"Okay sir, I'll send a few troops to shadow them."

"Very good, now if you'll excuse me... I'm going to find Ironwood." Said Ozpin sternly and angrily as he just walked onto the battle field as all the students, even slightly CEM gave surprised and shocked faces watching their humble Headmaster walk in the middle of a war zone. The soldier yelled out to Ozpin.

"Sir! It's not safe out there! Come back!"

"I will be fine soldier... Besides..." Said Ozpin as two obsidian looking bulker versions of the Atlasian Knights ran at him. But Ozpin with blinding and incredibly fluent speeds used his cane to viciously prod the robots at multiple areas of their joints and other body parts as he jumped back and the robots just stood there for a moment. Until they just blew up. Ruby and everyone else looked in amazement as Ruby asked.

"OHHH! Can you teach me out to do that Professor?" Asked Ruby exited. Ozpin turned back to them, ignoring Ruby's question as he said. "All of you go track down Mars and stop him before he causes any more destruction! I will go find Ironwood. Stay safe and BE CAREFUL!" Said Ozpin as he turned around and with amazing grace hopped on the military artillery and equipment nearby and managed to jump on the roof of a building and speed down it. The group stood there another moment silent until Sun spoke up.

"So, what are we waiting for?" They all then ran into the battlefield with Double D flying using his armor. As the group made it down the war zone of a road they ran into several black bulkier looking versions of the Knights and Paladins the Atlas military used. Blake and Double D already recognized the larger robots that they've fought before known as the Butchers. The Black Atlasian Knights just look like bigger and tougher then the original Atlas Knights, having large Gatling guns on their arms along with plasma blades attached to their arms, lazer cannons, and even burning hot red chainsaws. Not to mention some of them were flying around the air with jet packs. Each of the hunters were doing their thing, as they were fighting their way through the machines. Yang was punching her way through them. Ruby used her oversized scythe to slice them to pieces to best of her ability. Sun used his bow staff and nun chuck pistols to beat and shoot down the robots. Everyone else was fighting to the best of their abilities through the seemingly endless waves of machines. As Double D was flying through the air blasting them to pieces, he grabbed ahold of a burning hot chainsaw wielding Knight that was following him in the air trying to cut him to ribbons. But as Double D grabbed the robot he grabbed the droids arm and tore it off. As he then used the chainsaw attached to it to stab the active weapon straight through the Knights torso making it fall from the sky.

A Butcher saw them as they were running by and charged at them, it tried to take out Eddy, Mercury, Ed, and Neptune out all at the same time but luckily they all jumped out of the way. Mercury and Neptune sped over to the machine as they started brutally assaulting it with a series of vicious attacks. As Eddy was picking himself up rubbing his head, he saw Ed who was about to run into battle. But that's when he hatched an idea.

"Hey, lumpy wait!" Said Eddy grabbing ahold of Ed's shoulder and stopping him from walking any further.

"I think I have an idea! How's your throwing arm?" Ed smiled as he looked down at Eddy. Having an idea of what Eddy means.

Neptune and Mercury were doing their best to ravage the rampaging robot, but all they've managed to do so far is make the Butcher angrier as it managed to smack Neptune aside. As it turned back to Mercury it locked onto him and launched it's heat seeking missals at him, but Mercury prepared himself for the incoming missals as he dodged every missal as he misdirected the missals to crash were he previously was. After all the missals were taken care of Mercury dashed up to the Butcher running up the robot as he kicked the robot in the face with his boot guns as he flipped backwards. As the large robot staggered a few feet back from its original position, it looked back only to see an incoming student flying towards him with some sort of sword in his hands in a spiral twisting motion like an incoming screw driver. Before the robot could react, the three haired young hunter pierced his way straight through the robot as he landed on the other side. The robot stood there another moment motionless. Until it fell backwards as it went off line for good.

As Eddy picked himself back up he turned to face Ed with a big smile on his face. "Good work lumpy!" Ed nodded happily as the group continued moving and carving their way through the dozens of robots that got in their way. They were tough but with teamwork, weapons, and skills they managed to make their way through until they got to an open street. There was one noticeable armored vehicle sitting on the sidelines. And a very recognizable figure was standing next to it, Ironwood. He seemed to be yelling orders at the Atlas soldiers that were around him. The group walked over to him as he then turned his head to look at them.

"What are you doing here? This is not a safe place! Leave now!" Yelled Ironwood as Ruby stepped forward.

"General Ironwood, sir. We were brought here by Ozpin, he told us everything and I think he wants to talk to you."

"I don't care if Monty Oum himself sent you here! This is an unsafe war zone and none of you are prepared for-"

"James..." Ironwood turned around to see a peeved off looking Ozpin standing there.

"Ozpin! What-"

"All of this, is on YOUR head James." Said Ozpin in a threatening tone.

"Ozpin look... I NEVER meant for ANY of this to happen! I have NO IDEA how Mars got into high security and got ahold of-"

"You know what, forget it. We will talk about this later but right now we need to stop the threat at hand." Said Ozpin.

"*Sigh*... Agreed. I have NO IDEA how he did it but he got ahold of the Black Knight Army drones. They were meant as a last resort of defense, Mars took the commander suit. Or "Scorched Earth" as it's named, but there's one more thing you need to know Ozpin! He has ahold of the-"

 _ **(BOOM!)**_

Something very powerful fell from the sky and created a dust cloud and shockwave that blew almost everything back a bit. As everyone coughed up the dust as the dust settled, the group, Atlas Soldiers, Ozpin, and Ironwood saw what landed. A man was standing there in a metallic suit with slight blue and red marks on it, along with the helmet emitting glowing red eyes, along with a robe that covered the lower front and back areas of his, body like an ancient warrior. But that wasn't all, as everyone looked over to see what was in his hand it was a man. But not just any man, Ozpin, Ironwood, Blake, and Double D all recognized it to be Robin Redcap Junior who had bruises on his face and blood dripping from his mouth. The group at that point was amazed, till then, all of them thought that the only one to posses a super suit of that nature would be Double D. Guess they were wrong. The large group and the man in metal stared down each other for a few more moments until the man in the metal suit spoke up in a cyberized robotic voice.

"What is it, Ironwood?"

"Mars, you have disgraced that suit! You have DISGRACED the Atlas Military with your insane rampage! Give up now!" Said Ironwood.

"Are you serious? You discharge me remember? Besides, all I'm doing is clearing out the SCUM from the streets! Like THIS PIECE OF TRASH!" Said Mars holding up the barely alive Robin Junior by the back of his shirt.

"All you do is sit around in your large fortresses ordering OTHERS to do your dirty work! Your nothing but a bunch of COWARDLY KINGS! And still even with all your power and your 'goal' to make the world a 'better place' there is still crime! There is still discrimination! There are the White Fang! There are the GRIMM! AND THERE ARE STILL WORTHLESS PIECES OF GARBAGE STILL LIKE THIS ON THE STREETS! You are responsible for this! You just sit back and only treat the infection with a little medicine here and there to stop it from spreading! This... This is a disease! A cancer that needs to be cut out! And I'm the scalpel that's going to do that job..." Said Mars in a threatening tone.

"And after I amputate the source of the infection... I'm going after the irresponsible doctors who allowed it to spread in the first place!" Yelled Mars.

"Look sir, you don't need to do this!" Mars looked around him to see where the voice originated from to see that it was one of the young hunters standing there, but he was in an orange armored suit with no helmet looking at him.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Asked Mars.

"My name is Double D... Look, Ozpin over there told us about what happened to you... We've all lost something in our lives, we all do something to deal with the pain of loss... I'm sorry for what happened to you... But your just SLAUGHTERING people! It doesn't matter what they've done, it's still murder!"

"You... You have NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE! You think scum like this change?! Justice is blind... But PUNISHMENT isn't! Fear is the ONLY thing these idiots understand! They hurt people! They kill people! Whenever ANY OF YOU decide to 'act', you knock them down and they get back up... But after I knock them down, they STAY DOWN!" Yelled Mars angrily as this made the group all grab their weapons.

"... If you kill them like this... What exactly separates you from them?..." Asked Double D as Mars remained silent for a few moments.

"... The end result..." Said Mars as he raised his arm and fired a missile at the armored vehicle the Atlas soldiers and Ironwood were standing next to, but safely jumped out of the way of the explosion.

"Let's have a talk!" Yelled Mars as he grabbed ahold of Robin Junior as he flew up to the roof of a tall building.

"He's getting away!" Yelled Blake.

"Oh no he isn't..." Said Double D as he put his helmet back on and was about to take off. But Ed and Neptune stopped Double D and talk to him. "Wait! Me and Ed can come along as back up just in case!" Said Neptune as Double D eventually nodded.

"Hold on tight you two!" Yelled Double D as he grabbed ahold of Neptune and Ed.

"Okay, but can you warn be before we take- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Neptune as Double D took off into the sky holding on to Neptune and Ed.

On the roof top, Mars was holding Robin Junior by the collar as he held him off the edge of the building, threatening to drop him as Mars was asking him a few questions...

"I'm going to ask you again... WHERE ARE THOSE ANIMALS HIDING!?"

"How the hell should I know? I hate those filthy freaks! Why would I know ANYTHING about them?"

"Maybe you need a little more convincing..." Said Mars as he held Junior by his throat over the edge of the building as Junior was screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

"You know what I want, you better say it fast... My fingers are getting tired..."

"OKAY! OKAY!" Mars pulled the panicked man back onto the building.

"Now... Tell me where the WHITE FANG IS HIDING! To avenge my wife... And my daughter!"

"Your family?" Asked Robin.

"Yeah."

"Who cares?"

 _ **(SLICE!)**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Junior as he grabbed ahold of his stub where his right hand used to be.

"Are you ready to talk? Or do I need to cut off your other hand as well?" Asked Mars as he held the man up by his shirt over the building yet again. But before Mars could do anything else, he heard the noise of jets as he turned around to see the kid he saw back on the street in the metal suit, Double D fly down on the building and dropping the red haired kid and the blue haired kid on the roof along with him. Double D panted as he looked over at Ed.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Said Neptune.

"Boy, your heavy Ed..."

"There he is!" Yelled Neptune as he and Ed pulled out their weapons and aimed it at Mars. Except for Double D who tried to reason with the ex-soldier once more.

"Mars! Stop this before anyone gets hurt!" But that's when Double D caught ahold of the unarmed man in Mars' hand. "... Before anybody else gets hurt, look he will be put on trial for his crimes! We don't have to do what people did in the dark ages! Killing only invokes more killing, just please think about what your doing!"

"Why aren't we attacking him Double D?" Asked Ed.

"Just hold on your fire! Let me talk this over with him." Said Double D as he turned back to the other man in the metal suit.

"... Look, all of you are young hunters... I'm not going to go after you, you still have a chose to do what's right, don't be like the other 'full fledged' hunters that just sit back and let terrible things happen! Please... Do what's right..." Said Mars as he still held the criminal over the edge of a building.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you Mars... Truly I am... But we're not going to let you kill anymore." Said Double D as his sensors said they sense a powerful energy coming from the chest of his suit. A very strong energy.

"... That's a shame..." Said Mars as he let go of the man letting him fall. But before the three could react Mars used a magnetic beam to pull Double D forward as he then blasted him with a concussive energy blast sending him back. But Double D got back up as he flew at the other metal man. The two collided as they took their fight into the air, with each of them blasting each other with missiles and lazers, and also charging into one another punching each other back. While Double D was fighting the crazed ex-soldier, Ed and Neptune ran over to the spot where Mars was holding Robin Junior over.

"HELP! HELP!" Ed and Neptune looked down to see Robin still alive and holding on to the side of the building with his one hand.

"*Gasp!* His corpse is climbing the building!" Yelled Ed.

"I'm alive you idiot! Pull me up!" Yelled Robin as Ed and Neptune did just that.

Double D and Mars continued to fly through the sky struggling with one another, Double D firing his concussive blasts but Mars simply putting up force fields blocking them as he hit back twice as hard. The two armored brawlers continued to fight one another in the sky with Double D firing miniature smart missiles at Mars who managed to block most of them with his energy shields and fire miniature concussive beams of his own at the rest blowing him up. Double D flew in straight at Mars and managed to clock him right in the face, but Mars quickly punched Double D back, grabbed him and flew back down into the ground where they crashed. As the group looked over they saw Mars standing there holding Double D by his neck. RWBY, E, CEM, and S all pull out their weapons as they looked over at armored man.

"Let him go you monster!" Yelled Blake as Mars looked over at her, as a second passed he tossed Double D at her. But before Double D in the heavy metal suit could hit Blake, Yang jumped in and pushed her out of the way as she caught Double D and held him.

"Shouldn't the knight hold the princess bridal style and not the other way around?" Joked Yang as CEM charged into battle with Mars. As Mars collided with them they were all using their own attack styles and weapons to try and take him down. Mercury was smirking as he was bobbing and weaving using his shotgun boots to attack Mars and jump out of the way of his attacks. But Mars managed to smack Mars away. Emerald sped up to Mars next as she used her guns to attack him along with Cinder who came in and kicked Mars using her incredible skills. As Mars looked at her, he saw that she was definitely holding back from the schematics in his helmet. That distracted him long enough as Cinder pulled out her arrows as she shoot them at Mars. But Mars' defense system started to fire plasma blasts at the arrows seemingly destroying them. But they somehow reformed and sped back at him, his automatic energy shields blocked two of the arrows but missed the last one as it pierced Mars' leg.

"Woah... How did she do that?" Asked Eddy surprised by the unusual nature of the arrows.

He groaned in pain as he grasped his ankle, but he didn't have time to kiss his wounds as Cinder, Emerald, and now Sun and Eddy came speeding into try and take Mars down. Cinder came at him first with her blades out, but during the fight his suit memorized all her moves and capabilities she showed earlier as he brushed his way past the blades and managed to knock her once in the chest, once in the stomach, and finally in the face sending her flying back.

"Mistress!" Yelled Emerald as she ran over to try and help Cinder. Mars didn't want to know what type of power she was hiding while in battle, so he incapacitated her as best as he could so he wouldn't find out. Sun came at him with his staff next, as Mars grabbed it in mid-air, kicked Sun into a car parked nearby, and tossed the staff itself into the air.

"Oh, come on! My staff!" Yelled Sun. Eddy was the next to speed in with his Swordfish as he yelled.

"Take this gearhead!" But just like Sun's staff Mars managed to grab the blade in mid-air and hold it there. As he then blasted Eddy away with a concussive blast.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Mars looked over to see Weiss charging at him using her glyphs to charge at Mars, before Mars' automatic shields could protect him she actually managed to get a few hits in. But as she tried to hit him with her final strikes, he managed to block them and used the shotgun on his wrist to blast her away. But as the three other girls from RWBY charged in they managed to get in a few more good blows in, Mars stumbled back. He looked back up at them as he powered up his suit further with glowing red energy encompassing it. The girls tried to run in again to attack him but, he managed to defeat Blake, Ruby, and even Yang effortlessly. As he held his plasma blaster to the black haired girls face who attacked him, something hit him in the head. As Mars looked back up he saw Double D standing there as he punched Mars four more times in his face, before Mars head-butted Double D sending him back to the ground.

"So... Who's ne-" But before Mars could finish someone got behind him and managed to put him into a full nelson. "What the-?! Who-?!"

"You are going to be defeated fiend!" Yelled the dopy voice of Ed as Neptune managed to get in front of Mars with his gun in his hands aiming it at Mars.

"Next time, Ed! We take the stairs instead of just jumping off the building!" Yelled Neptune.

"Aww, can't kitty cat handle a little fall?" Asked Ed as Neptune understood what he meant.

"... Just hold him still." Said Neptune as he aimed his gun and was about to fire, but Mars managed to grab ahold of Ed and toss him at Neptune knocking them both down. He thought he beat them all, that was until he turned his head and saw Eddy running towards him with his swordfish drawn.

"You knocked me down, but I'm NOT OUT!" Yelled Eddy as he charged at Mars and managed to slash him across the face and blast fire Dust point blank at Mars' face with a cloud of dust surrounding Eddy. "... That was for Weiss!"

Eddy thought he's finally beaten him, until the dust settled and he saw Mars standing there without even a scratch on his armor. Eddy took a step back.

"Did you really think you could beat me like that? This suit could survive a nuclear blast." Said Mars as Eddy got an idea. As he took a deep breath of air and was about to test that theory with a Mega sonic scream, Mars grabbed Eddy by the throat and pinned him to the ground.

"My armor already analyzed you for your semblance... Can't have you screaming now cant we?" Said Mars as he held Eddy down with one hand by his throat, crushing it so Eddy couldn't yell. And aimed the plasma blaster on his wrist at Eddy's head. As the blaster charged up and was about to blast Eddy through the head, Ed came in at the nick of time and tackled Mars to the ground.

"Don't worry! I got you Eddy! Now hit can opener man before he hurts anyone else!" Yelled Ed.

"What the-?! GET OFF OF ME!" Yelled Mars.

"Lumpy, ya need to get out of the way! I can't get a good shot!" Yelled Eddy as Ed and Mars were struggling. Eddy was as careful as he could be while he was aiming. But just as Eddy thought he got a good shot at Mars he took it. Screaming straight at Mars, but both of them managed to get out of the way. And faster then the speed of sound Mars threw Ed into a building and sped directly at Eddy... Kneeing him in the crotch with such force that serene music started to play as Eddy screamed and then launched into Ed's arms.

"Aww... The little guys all tuckered out." Said Ed holding Eddy in his arms. As Mars stepped forward, Blake dashed up to him and pulled out her Gambol Shroud and started to move around using her semblance, moving so fast that the sensors on Mars' suit could barely ditect her as she was slashing at multiple areas of his suit.

"Take this!" Yelled Blake as she continued her assault. He looked up as he saw Ruby come in with her scythe as she tried to slash at Mars, with the two girls attacking Mars. They could actually stand a bit of a chance, but emphasis on the word 'bit'. Mars managed to smack both girls away as he flew several feet in the air above the hunters, as he called his Black Knight Army. Sooner rather then later, dozens of Black Atlasian Knights and Butchers landed and hovered behind Mars. As the young hunters picked themselves back up they looked at Mars hovering there.

"Well, at least this can't get any worse." Commented Eddy as Mars landed back into the earth, as his arms spewed out two glowing red bladed whips that originated from his wrists as the bladed whips crackled with energy. Everyone turned their heads to Eddy.

"You were saying?..." Asked Mercury.

"What are you waiting for?" Asked Mars as he started to walk forward and flail his bladed energy crackling whips around as his robots followed and the hunters charged into battle. The forces collided as Neptune, Ruby, Weiss, Sun (Trying his best without his staff), Emerald, and Mercury focused their attacks on the army of robots that were enslaved to Mars as they were using Dust, their weapons, teamwork, and skills to tear their way through the robots. All the while Eddy, Cinder, Blake, Yang, Double D and Ed were focusing their attacks on Mars. But Mars was surprisingly skilled as he used his whips to grab his opponents and toss them around, used them to deflect attacks, used them to try and slice through his enemies, and even thrashed his whips around to create deadly energy waves.

As they were still fighting and Eddy tried to hit Mars, yet again Mars kicked Eddy in the crotch sending him flying back yet again. This time into Double D, Double D managed to catch him as he placed him to the ground. Weiss noticed this as she hopped out of battle and ran over to Eddy and Double D.

"Eddy! Is he going to be okay?" Asked Weiss worried as she placed her hand on Eddy.

"I think he just got the wind knocked out of him." Said Double D.

"He keeps kicking me in the nards..." Said Eddy in pain. "WHY!? WHY DOES HE KEEP KICKING ME IN THE NARDS?!" Yelled Eddy as Ed walked over.

"Hey guys! I think I know of a way to beat him!" Said Ed.

"I swear if you say hit him really hard... I swear to Danny, I will kick YOU in the nards!" Yelled Eddy.

"I was going to say attack the gem that's in his suit." Said Ed as the three of them looked at Ed.

"What?" Asked Weiss.

"Yeah, there's a gem in the chest of his armor that's giving him all that power. And if we destroy it..." Said Ed.

"He won't be as powerful anymore..." Said Double D as Yang was knocked back.

"Yang! Are you okay?" Asked Ed extremely concerned as Yang looked at him with red eyes and a bit of blood dribbling down from her forehead and arm.

"This may surprise you, but I'm tougher then I look big guy." Said Yang.

"Yang, we found out a way to beat him. There's a gem in the chest piece of his armor that's granting him all this power! We need to come up with a plan before-" Double D was interrupted.

"Got it!" Yang charged forward at the armored man.

"Yang you DOLT! We need to come up with a plan first!" Yelled Weiss, but it was already too late as Yang came charging at Mars with her semblance at its full strength. Mars just knocked back Cinder as Yang sped in and tried to pummel Mars with vicious blows as her attacks started making dents in Mars' helmet of his suit. Yang started to smirk at this thinking that she would actually beat him with brute strength alone. Until Mars caught one of Yang's incoming blows and held it as he stared at her, the red energy from before appeared again around the groves of his suit as he started to slowly tighten his hand around Yang's fist. Mars threw her and away and headbutted her sending her back, she quickly picked herself back up as she started to burn bright golden with burning red eyes as she dashed back at Mars ready to punch him, but she ran in too fast without thinking as Mars used his bladed whips to create a deep gash in Yang's fist as she screamed in pain. She grasped her hand in pain ash she fell on her knees, she wasn't prepared for what came next as Mars' foot collided with her face. But before she could fall back Mars grabbed the girls hair and pulled her forward and slammed her face in the asphalt. Right before bringing up his foot and viciously stomping on the back of Yang's head.

"Don't touch her!" Mars looked back up to see Ed charging at him with his Flipper as he slashed at Mars twice before he hit him with the blunt side of his blade sending him back into a building crashing into it. Mars simply knocked all the derby off of himself as he got back up to see a car flying at him. He quickly brought up his hand and fired a missile at it, blowing up the car. He knew who threw it, as he looked back in front of him to see Ed charging at him. Mars tried to fire an array of micro-missals from his wrist but Ed simply sped through them like the juggernaut he was, taking all the miniature explosions. Ed was only a few feet away from Mars, Ed charged in and brought his Flipper down. But Ed failed to see that Mars already moved out of the way of Ed's heavy blow. As Ed turned his head to face the armored man, there was a blinding red flash of light that temporarily blinded Ed as he staggered back. Mars took advantage of this as he grabbed Ed by the shirt and flew up into the sky.

"You and your friends don't get it do you... This armor is meant to adapt to any opponent, and it will only get stronger because of the gem in my chest..." Said Mars as he brought Ed several dozen feet above the ground. Ed opened up his eyes as he saw Mars bringing him high above the ground. Ed swung his fist hitting Mars in the face twice as Mars blocked Ed's third punch and, punched him in the face. As his helmet analyzed Ed's fatal weakness.

"Weakness. Identified." Said Mars as he grabbed Ed by the leg and brought it up.

"Hey, what are you- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mars punched Ed directly in the crotch.

* * *

 **Years into the Future:**

Yang was sitting in a kitchen at a table in a nice polished kitchen with her long beautiful hair tied up into a pony tail, her right arm being replaced with a robotic prostatic, being around her early 30's, several scars on her left cheek, and wearing an orange tank top along with black tight jeans. She was sitting at the table as she was feeding a baby that was sitting next to her on the high seat. She was trying to feed the baby like a mother would, but the baby would refuse at every attempt from Yang.

"Com'on kid, ya gotta work with me here." Said Yang in a still bright matter as she tried to spoon feed the baby, as the baby kept refusing to eat it.

"Seriously, your supposed to be Ed's son yet your refusing you eat." Said Yang frustrated as a man walked in.

"I bet he gets his stubbornness from you." Yang looked over to see that it was Ed standing there. He was wearing blue jeans, a short sleeve green shirt, blinded in his left eye with a nasty scar, was around his mid 30's, and had a very, very thick red beard.

"That's so funny Ed, if your such a pro, why don't you give it a shot? Shou is doing everything in his power to work against me." Said Yang as she playfully glared at the little baby.

"That's so lame Yang." Said Ed as he picked up the spoon.

"Oh, and you can do better?" Asked Yang, still playfully.

"I'll show ya." Said Ed as he brought the spoon closer to the toddlers face. "Come on Shou say aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh-... Wait, Shou?" Asked Ed as he and Yang both grew faces of immense confusion as the baby in front of them disappeared from existence. Yang and Ed sat there for another few seconds in silence.

"... What are we doing here?..." Asked Yang.

* * *

 **Present:**

Mars finished punching Ed in the nards as he threw him back to the ground. All the while falling Ed was screaming in a high pitched voice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _ **(CRASH!)**_

Ed crashed into the ground face up as he was in unbelievable pain.

"He punched me in the nards... Why?... Why did he punch me in the nards?..." Asked Ed still in a high pitched voice.

"Not so funny, now is it Ed?" Asked Eddy as he tried to pick himself back up from a recent attack. Until Ruby was knocked on top of Eddy from one of the robots attacks.

"Is Ed going to be okay?..." Asked Ruby.

"Get off of me!" Yelled Eddy.

Blake was helping up Double D from the ground as he leaned on her shoulder. "Double D... Do you think we can beat this guy?" Asked Blake.

"I'm honestly unsure... But I'm going to call a little friend here that can help us and will massively assist you." Said Double D as he pressed a button on his wrist with Blake giving him a confused look, but before Blake could ask. Double D shoved her away as suddenly Mars came flying at Double D as he grabbed him and charged him crashing into a building. As Double D was lying on the ground from the massive blow, Mars grabbed Double D and forced held the genius in front of him as he started flying upwards smashing through every floor of the building from the main floor to the top floor.

"(Crash!) Ouch! (Crash!) Why- (Crash!) -Are- (Crash!) -There- (Crash!) -So- (Crash!) -Many- (Crash!) -Floors!? (Crash!)" Double D yelled as they finally reached the top of the building with Mars holding Double D in his hand with his suit severally damaged. Blake looked on top of the building in worry as, even from that distance, Blake saw Mars holding Double D by the throat. Blake knew she wouldn't stand a chance against Mars... As she was about to just decide to run up there and attack Mars as best as she could, something came flying from the sky as it landed next to her. As Blake looked over, thinking it was another Blake Knight droid, he saw that it was something else. Something that Double D called from his lab.

Back on the roof, Mars was holding Double D in the air by his throat as he was hovering in the air. "It was a bad idea to get in my way kid... I'm not going to kill ya, but after I'm done with you, you'll NEVER stand in my way EVER again." Said Mars as he draw his free hand back in a fist.

"Still have time to do the right think!" Said Double D, Mars just remained silent as he pulled back his fist and was about to thrust forward. Until Double D simply disappeared from Mars' hand.

"What?!" Mars looked around, trying to see where Double D went. But before he could think any further, someone appeared out of nowhere, a woman in a white suit of advance looking armor with a pair of large feline like ears, and from what he saw he believed a feline looking tale. As the woman quickly dashed up to him and punched him several times across the face as she also pulled out a pistol and started firing it straight into his face. But before Mars could smack the cat woman away, she flipped off of him and kicked him in the face as she made it back to the street. She looked over as she saw Double D trying to pick himself up from the ground. Blake ran over to him as she helped him up.

"Double D! Are you alright?!" Asked Blake as she helped Double D up.

"Yes, I think so. How are-" But Double D stopped as he looked over at Blake who was in the Faunus Model or 'Peace' that he called into the fire fight.

"I see you got my suit, umm... How does it feel?" Asked Double D standing up, looking into the purple eyes of Blake's helmet.

"It's alright, a little tight in the lower area... But I thought you said this armor was supposed to adapt to the Faunus type you were." Said Blake.

"Oh, my apologies Blake. It's still a prototype and I forgot to put the adaption setting on." Said Double D as he walked closed to Blake, grabbed ahold of her wrist and typed in a code on the control panel on her wrist. Suddenly, the suit transformed to fit more to her sense of style. The suit itself became more curvy to fir Blake, the cat ears and tail became more movable and organic, the suit developed more fitting and sleek razor sharp claws on her finger tips, the entire suit turned black with a little white at some parts of the suit, and the eyes on Blake's helmet turning from purple to yellow. She looked over at Double D as she asked.

"How do I look now?" Double D was amazed how well that fitted her, underneath his helmet he blushed as he said.

"G-Good..." Bu before they could continue they heard a large smash, as they looked over they saw Mars standing there with his energetic blade whips back out.

"This ends now!" Yelled Mars as he took several steps forward as Double D and Blake got ready as they got into their battle positions.

"Are you ready, Double D?" Asked Blake.

"As I'll ever be." Said Double D as the armored Blake and Double D collided with the powerfully armored ex-captain. As they collided Double D was not holding back as he was throwing vicious punches at Mars, especially now that the knuckles of his suit have transformed into burning spikes as he was viciously punching Mars and using his own and the suits own knowledge of combat to predict and counter Mars' moves. But Mars still got in a few lucky hits. All the while Blake was incredibly agile, FAR more agile then before as she was dashing back and forth at around 800 MPH as she was still using her Gambol Shroud to whip and slash at Mars. Blake became so fast and agile that Mars couldn't lay a finger on her. That was until he got a lucky hit on her and punched her into the side of a building. He ignored Double D as he sped over to Blake as he picked her up by her head and started punching her. But before he could lay down his third punch, Double D came in and punched Mars over the head, Mars used his blade whips as he turned to Double D and slashed him across the chest, damaging the armor and sending him several feet back.

As Blake say this, her suit turned invisible as she seemingly, seemed to disappear from Mars' grasp yet again. "... I'm real tired of playing this GAME!" Yelled Mars as his scanners finally directed the invisible Blake as he threw his bladed whip around her throat and pulled her in, as he punched her sending her back. As she and Double D picked themselves up, and stood side by side they stared at the seemingly unbeatable man. Blake looked over at Double D as she asked.

"He seems unbeatable!... Do you have any good ideas?" Asked Blake as Double D started to think. As Mars was slowly walking up to the two and was dragging his whips over the ground menacingly crackling with danger. Double D looked all around, as he saw Yang standing on the side with her bleeding arm and her bleeding forehead with her red eyes. That's when it hit Double D like a freight train.

"Blake, unload everything you have at him!" Yelled Double D.

"Double D, are you sure?" Asked Blake looking at him.

"It's either this, or letting him beat us to death!"

"Okay! Okay! But how do I 'unload' everything?" Asked Blake, still unfamiliar with the controls of this suit.

"Just think it and the suit will do it!" Yelled Double D as he and Blake turned back to Mars as both of them started to unload everything, and I mean EVERYTHING they had at Mars. That included missiles, bullets, lazers, high-concussive blasts, grenades, flame throwers, freezing ray, and even weapons like Tasers. Blake didn't have quite as many weapons in her suit of armor, but she actually used her claws as mini-missiles to fly and blow up upon impact. Mars simply stood there and had his incredibly powerful energy shields to block all the incoming attacks. As a few more seconds of firing passed, Double D actually put his hand over Blake's chest, signaling her to stop firing. As they stopped, Double D gave out a new battle stance as several oddly shaped glass pieces came together with Double D using his telekinesis to put the pieces of glass together that formed a giant magnifying glass looking object hovering in front of Double D. Mars was curious to see what Double D was going to do next as the glass started to charge up with energy.

"What is it with you and magnifying glasses?..." Asked Blake as the giant magnifying glass was still charging up and Mars was still standing there, interested in what this new attack could do.

"PREPARE TO TASTE THE FULL FRONT OF MY GENIUS RUFFIAN!" Yelled Double D as the giant magnifying glass finally fired.

 _ **(FFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)**_

A massive beam of energy raged towards Mars, as he just now thought he made a big mistake by not moving. The blast hit him as it made a burning whole through the building behind him. A few more second passed as the energy blast finally died down and showed the devastation around them and the giant burning mark that completely went through the building behind Mars and several buildings after that.

"I-I think you got him!" Said Blake as Double D collapsed on his knees from exhaustion.

"Not...*Pant* Yet... *Pant*" As both of them looked back at the building with the dust still floating around. The saw a figure emerge from the rubble.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Said Blake as the dust cleared to revealed exactly what she suspected. Mars stood back up, his armor was vastly burnt and damaged from the attack as it was already repairing itself. Mars cracked his neck as he looked at the other two armored individuals.

"Cute trick, but did you really think that could stop me?" Asked Mars.

"Actually no... It was a distraction." Said Double D smirking under his armor, as Mars' eyes widened in realization. As suddenly Yang came charging into Mars as she dug her hand into his chest and grabbed ahold of what gave him his power.

"This feels pretty important." Said Yang as she tore the gem out of Mars' chest as he stumbled back. As Yang held the gem she started to smile as she played with it.

"What the matter? Don't have the STONES to face me anymore?" Laughed Yang as suddenly a massive surge of power ran through her. As she then exploded into flames, as the bright flames died down a bit they saw Yang standing there engulfed in a massive inferno as she burned ten times brighter and hotter then she ever burned before. Blake and Double D looked over in shock at Yang.

"Yang... Is that, you?" Asked Blake surprised by the transformation of her friend. Yang looked over smirking with her glowing red eyes.

"I NEVER FELT MORE ALIVE!" Cheered Yang as she grabbed the now mostly depowered Mars closer to her as she said. "... Now, your gonna pay for what you did to Ed and to me!" Yelled Yang as she pulled her fist back and punched mars across his metal face. Even though he was still in a powerful was suit meant to survive a direct hit from a nuclear bomb, it was no match for the new greatly empowered might of the burning Yang Xiao Long as her million degree hits started doing some serious damage to the suit. Yang continued punching Mars left and right with her might as she was smirking, but before she could make her final few blows. She felt a tap on her shoulder, when she looked back she saw Eddy standing there.

"Give that gem to me! This creep says he can survive a nuke... I wanna test that out.." Said Eddy smiling, normally Yang would keep the gem and beat Mars into the ground. But, she was interested to test out that theory just as much as Eddy was plus... Forgetting viciously hit in the groin twice, Yang knew that Eddy deserved some payback. Yang smirked as she handed off the gem to Eddy and stepped back. As Mars picked himself up, in his severally damaged suit, he looked at Eddy. With his face under his mask transforming into one of fear. As Eddy grabbed ahold of the gem he felt power like no other surge through him. He smiled as he took in a deep breath... And then did what he does best...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eddy screamed with the force of an atomic bomb right into Mars' armored face. After the scream was done with, Eddy took several deep breaths. As the dust settle, everyone walked over, including the other teams, Ozpin, and Ironwood (who assisted in fighting the robots) walked over to Eddy as the dust settled revealing Mars laying there in a ravaged suit. Clearly unconscious.

"Did... Did you actually... Do this?..." Asked Weiss amazed as Eddy turned around and smiled at his friends.

"Haha... Yeah, guess he wasn't that big of a man after all... Now if you'll excuse me, I'm just gonna have a little nighty night..." Said Eddy as he fell unconscious face first.

 _Several Minutes Later..._

Several Atlas military airships arrived to clean up the destruction that was caused during the fight. Atlas soldiers and Atlasian Knights tried to help out everyone as best as they could as the destroyed robots of the Blake Knight Army was taken away along with medics who went around and helped anyone they could. The gem of Sodorak was safely put in a container as it was loaded up on an airship as well for safe keeping. Mars Polemarchos was already out of his war suit and in cuffs as he was being led to an airship. He looked down in bitterness and anger. Before he entered the airship, he took one last stern look around at all the collateral damaged he caused, and all the people who were injured by the fighting. He stood and stared at the result of his actions hard... He never wanted this.

'I wanted to save you, I just didn't want there to be any more pain, no more criminals, no more misery... I can just hope... I just hope you, can forgive me." Said Mars as he looked up to the sky, referring to the one that he lost. One of the Atlas soldiers grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. Mars continued to look forward with an emotionless expression. Using it to hide his true feelings.

Back with the teams, they were all getting bandaged up as they were talking to one another.

"So... Do ya think were gonna be ready for the Vytal Tournaments tomorrow guys?" Asked Ruby as a medic was bandaging her arm.

"Oh yeah, the fanfic writer can just ignore that, and just write us without any injuries in the next chapter." Said Eddy.

"What?" Asked Blake.

"What?"

"Man! I still can't believe I lost that staff! Uhhh... Guess I'll just go looking for it after this..." Said Sun as a medic was cleaning up a cut in Sun's head.

"But what about you Ed? Aren't you still sore from..." Asked Neptune.

"Nope! Medics patched my nuts up good!" Said Ed smiling.

"Thank Oum." Said Yang.

"Hey! What about me!? I was hit TWICE in the nards!" Yelled Eddy.

"Well you certainly got you payback." Said Weiss.

"Happy I did." Said Eddy satisfied.

"Using your most deadly weapon in your arsenal, your voice." Said Weiss smirking.

"You mean like your ice cold stare?" Asked Eddy as they both smiled at one another.

"So, Double D... Why did you make this suit for me in the first place?" Asked Blake sitting next to Double D and holding her helmet in her hands.

"To protect you, I really couldn't think about my life without you if you've gotten hurt." Said Double D smiling, as he just realized what he said as he blushed looking away along with Blake who looked away out of embarrassment. "Umm, thank you Double D. in all honesty, I really couldn't vision my life without you either..." Said Blake as bother of them shyly looked away, smiling, and blushing.

But before either one of them could say anything else to each other, Ruby jumped in between them as she said. "OH MY GOSH DOUBLE D THAT WAS SO COOL! CAN YOU MAKE ME A SUIT TOO PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE...?" Asked Ruby excited as Blake and Double D couldn't help but smile as the girl.

As Ed was sitting around minding his own business, suddenly out of nowhere Yang jumped into his arms as he reacted in surprise. She looked up at him and smiled she said. "Oh boy, Ed I think I hurt my foot in the fight... You won't mind if you carry me back to Beacon, do ya big guy?" Asked Yang as she kissed Ed's cheek causing him to blush.

"Not at all Yang!" Said Ed happily.

"Now... If your nuts are as healed up as you say they are, why don't we give them a test drive~?" Asked Yang winking as Ed turned more crimson then Ruby's cape.

* * *

 **Ozpin's Office:**

"This is ABSOLUTLY unacceptable Ironwood!" Yelled Ozpin angrily sitting at his desk with Glynda standing by him.

"I swear to you, I have NO IDEA how Mars got ahold of those weapons! He shouldn't have been able to get access to that!" Yelled Ironwood.

"Well he did! And now look at the result of that! Millions of Lien worth of property damaged, hundreds hurt, and over 40 confirmed deaths!" Yelled Goodwitch.

"Luckily he was only targeting criminals, but I knew he would come for the Hunters and the Atlas military sooner or later... You think you have it bad? All of this is being pinned on me! And all this RIGHT BEFORE the Vytal tournament! I already made a public announcement that a rogue soldier got ahold of advanced weapons and attack the city, NOT ATLAS!" Said Ironwood.

"Your amazingly lucky that they decided to give you a second chance, even after what's happened." Said Ozpin as he took a drink from his coffee cup.

"Security is going to be increase to it's max, if there's even the tiniest bit of a threat, it will be tracked down and appropriately taken care of. I promise to you Ozpin, I will never let anything like this happen again. I'm going to keep my eyes on everything and tighten security to it's absolute max. No criminal or individual with ill intentions, will get the drop on me and my army ever again." Said Ironwood.

"I wish I could believe that..." Said Ozpin who turned his chair away from Ironwood and stared out the window. Ironwood stood there for another minute, as he said.

"I'm needed somewhere else. Goodbye." Said Ironwood as he walked over to the elevator and crossed Glynda. "Glynda." Ironwood nodded his head as her as he left.

"Are you sure, it's wise to trust him like that? After what just happened?" Asked Goodwitch walking up to Ozpin.

"I am not happy about what just happened either Glynda, but right now we are facing a threat like no other. We need all the help we can get, but one thing I can say is, people need a symbol of hope, and not a symbol of fear..." Said Ozpin as he took another sip of his drink.

 **A/N: If your wondering what Mars' armor looks like as usual, go on _DeviantArt_ and look up _Captain Allister_ by _PeterPrime._ And if your wondering what Blake's armor looks like just go on _DeviantArt_ and look up _RWBY Blake Belladonna Robot Colored (Complete)_ by _starscreamundermybed._ Favor, Follow, and leave a review.**


	30. Round One

**A/N: This chapter take place during 'Round One'. Once again I'd like to thank Lord Maximus for helping out. Enjoy.**

 **Beacon:** _The Next Day_

Ed was looking over a peaceful field with the sun shining down on everything. Ed was on a small hill leaning up against a tree providing him and his girlfriend with shading... Beacon's little fire dragon herself, Yang Xiao Long. She was leaning up against Ed as they were holding hands with smiles on both of their faces. As they were looking over the peaceful field of grass and flowers, Ed turned his head over to Yang.

"Umm... Yang?" Yang turned her head to face the lovable lump.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I already know that big guy, I love you too but... Why did ya just bring it up like that? It feels kinda random."

"I know it sounds cheesy but... I really love you Yang, and I feel like the luckiest guy in the world to have someone like you. I'm sitting here right now with the greatest girl in the world, I don't think I've ever felt this way about someone before. Except for maybe a butter toast and a sandwich..." Said Ed as Yang giggled at this.

"But none of them come close to you... I love you Yang, and I don't ever want to leave you." Said Ed hugging Yang tighter as Yang's face turned to one of realization.

"But... But what about your home on Earth? What about your other friends, your family, your home... Aren't you going to miss that?" Asked Yang with a worried look on her face as Ed just stared back and smiled at her.

"I'm going to miss Earth, yeah... But, there's one thing I have here that I just love too much to leave."

"And what's that?" Asked Yang.

"You Yang, I will never leave you. I'll make Remnant my new home, and I will stay with you... The girl I have fallen in love with, you. You are the most precious thing in my life, and I'll never leave you..." Said Ed as his face turned into one of surprise as he saw Yang smile at the big lump and actually tear up, she has never been this happy before... She only thought that true love was only in fairy tales, books, and movies. Pure fiction but now... She knew that Ed was the one for her. It was really true love as Yang instantly grabbed ahold of Ed and brought him into a kiss. A passionate kiss, with every moment being one of true love as their hearts took off into orbit. As they finally ended, they embraced one another yet again as they looked over the field.

"Who woulda thunk it, my boyfriend would be an alien that can turn into a giant monster... But still be the sweetest guy in his, or this universe." Said Yang.

Everything was just peaceful until then... There was a huge amount of black clouds that came roaring in, Yang and Ed both looked scared as they looked over the fields to see black smoke rising from them along with a malevolently glowing fire. All Yang and Ed could do is just stand up from their spots and look on in horror... As the fire lover towards them across the field, much faster then a fire should move. The fire was dashing towards them up the hill. For some reason the two were absolutely paralyzed with complete and utter fear. They couldn't move, but before the fire could consume them. It stopped a mere several feet in front of them.

The two continued to stare at the fire silently, and still in fear, until. They saw figures moving through the fire, as the figure revealed themselves it was the red and black haired boy with a sword and a mask that Ed saw before, Cinder Fall in a red dress with a devilish look in her eye, and a woman in a dark dress with white skin and white hair. She looked like the human version of a Grimm. They all walked in unison as they all stood in front of Ed and Yang. Usually the two muscle bounded brawlers would take on these jokers any day of the week. But they were still paralyzed by unrelenting fear. They couldn't move a muscle.

The masked boy smiled as he walked in front of Yang, Yang tried to fight back as she swigged her fists at him but... The blows phased through him like a specter. But he smirked as he quickly pulled out his blade and sliced at Yang as she screamed in immense pain and fell down. Ed was completely horrified to see what was flying through the air was actually... Yang's severed arm. Ed was in a sea of terror and anger and Adam walked closer to the mutilated sunny dragon. As Ed with enough willpower, broke free of his fear and sped at Adam. Ed is the type of person would wouldn't even harm a fly and never had the guts to kill anyone... Except, all he could think about at that moment was disemboweling the masked boy and making him suffer for what he did. But Ed didn't get the chance to as a fist came rushing over to Ed's face and knocking him through the tree he was just leaning on a few minutes ago. As Ed picked himself back up, he saw that the culprit was Cinder holding her double blades and smiling. Ed would usually hit back but at that moment he didn't care as he sped over to Yang who was still at the mercy of Adam, who was hovering over her.

But Ed was stopped as he felt sheering pain at his shoulder, leg, and wrist. As he slowly looked over, he saw that it was Emerald who had had blood dripping from her bladed guns. Ed looked over behind him to see he had terrible slashes on the back of his shoulder, leg, and wrist.

"Such weakness..." Said Emerald as she grabbed Ed by his leg and threw him a few feet back. Ed fell on the ground in pain, but he didn't care about the pain, all he cared about was Yang. He still saw Adam hovering over her with an evil smirk on his face and crimson blade in his hand. Yet, Yang still looked over at Ed tearing up as she reached her hand out to him. Ed tried to crawl his way over to her despite his injuries... He worked through the pain as he managed to pick himself up and limp slowly over to her. As he continued to limp, he turned his head to look over at his four tormentors that were standing in front of the fire. He saw Cinder walking over to him with a malevolent smile on her face and one of her eyes glowing. She raised her hand up only to ignite a burning flame in her hand. Ed watched in fear as the woman walked closer to him... Then blasted the flame straight at Ed torching him. He was burning alive as he looked over at the witch that burnt him only to see her smile grow. But even with all this pain, he looked over at Yang who still had Adam hovering over her with his crimson blade out. Ed tried his best to fight through the pain and help Yang anyway he could but... His body just wouldn't let him move anymore, he already just took WAY too much damage. All he could do was just stand on his knees looking over at Yang.

But before Ed knew it, something dashed over to him as he felt something cold and metal tear through his chest. As he looked down in shock and terror, he saw that it was a large dagger that tore through his chest. If there was a maximum amount of pain a person could handle, Ed just though he just reached that. All he could do is stand on his knees and watch Adam circling Yang like a vulture. But before he knew it he felt an arm wrap around his throat as another hand grabbed him by the hair and forced him to watch Yang at the mercy of the masked sword wielding boy. He already knew who was holding forcing him to watch.

"How does it feel? How does it feel to be completely alone? How does it feel to taste complete failure in the attempt to protect the ones you love? How does it feel to be in that much pain? Both physically and mentally? How does it feel to witness everything and everyone you love turn to ash? How does it feel watching your beloved Yang, being at the mercy of a monster? I have already dealt with your friends, they have suffered, they are dead now... After I am certain that you have been shattered in every meaning of the word... You then have my permission to die..." Asked the Grimm woman in the black dress, as all that Ed could do is look into Yang's beautiful lavender eyes once more and Yang look into Ed's gorgeous emerald eyes once more, before the lovers are viciously torn apart. Adam looked over at Ed with a smirk on his face, as he turned back to Yang who was still on the ground reaching out towards Ed. The last words Ed could make out from Yang as Adam raised his blade ready to plunge it into Yang.

"I love you..."

 **(STAB!)**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YANG! YANG!"

 _In the real world..._

Ed was in his bed turning back and forth, muttering and screaming, having a look of absolute fear on his face, and was sweating up a storm. Eddy and Double D were standing next to his bed, trying their best to get him up. They tried quietly nudging him awake, they tried- Well Eddy tried to wake him up with a megaphone screaming at the top of his lungs but to no effect. Eddy also tried to splash water on the monobrow.

 _(SPLASH!)_

"EDDY!"

"That's pretty weird, it usually shuts him up fine." Said Eddy holding the empty bucket in his heads. As the two were going to continue to try and think of a way to get Ed up, they heard the door open behind them. As they turned around they saw Yang standing there.

"Hey there guys, is this a bad time? I just need to speak to Ed." Said Yang walking in.

"Wait, how did you get in here after we locked the do-... Nevermind. Ed is having server night terrors, and we can't seem to get him up." Said Double D as Yang walked passed the two and looked at Ed who was wet from the water and had a horrible look of fear and panic on his face. Yang immediately grew concerned as she attempted to wake Ed up herself.

"Ed? Ed? It's me Yang, you need to wake up! Ed please wake up! Ed! It's me Yang! Whatever your afraid of is not real! I need you to get up!" Said Yang as Ed started to talk in his sleep.

"No! No! No! There gonna get me! NO! NO! STAND BACK!" Yelled Ed as he sat out of bed and pulled out a 900 pound piano out of nowhere and held it over Eddy's head.

"Wait, where'd you get that piano?"

 ** _(SMASH!)_**

"Uggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh..." Moaned Eddy in pain under the piano. That's when Ed started to open up his eyes and look around, still shaken by the awful night terror.

"Ed?" Asked Double D as he and Yang reached out to him. "Ed... Are you alright, you must've had one heck of a bad dream." Said Yang as Ed silently looked at the both of them still very shaken.

"You look horrified, what was the dream about?" Asked Double D as Ed just looked down and mumbled.

"I just... I don't wanna talk about it, it was nothing."

"Dropping a piano on Eddy in your sleep trying to get away from something is not 'nothing'. So tell us what's wrong! We can bare to watch you in pain." Said Yang concerned as Ed looked down. He's obliviously not going to tell Yang the real dream, so he tried his best to come up with something else.

"Umm... I was just running though a haunted house with monsters at every corner. They uhh... They looked really scary, a thousand times scarier then the Grimm and they just chased me around the house. And all I remember after that is you guys waking me up." Explained Ed as Double D still had a concerned look for Ed and Yang had a suspicious look on her face. She knew that everything that Ed was saying was complete bull. She knew that he was clearly afraid of something and he didn't want to talk about it. If he kept having nightmares like this, he could end up like Blake did when she spent every waking moment to track down the White Fang. She was going to drill him for answers, but later. It wasn't the time or the place yet.

"Are you sure Ed?... That's completely it?" Asked Yang as Ed nodded his head.

"Alright well, are you going to be okay, Ed?" Asked Double D.

"IS HE GOING TO BE OKAY?! THAT IDIOT JUST SLAMMED A FREAKING PIANO ON MY HEAD AND YOUR ASKING HIM IF HE'S ALRIGHT!?" Yelled Eddy, beat up looking. Yang glared at Eddy as Double D turned to Eddy with an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Eddy." Said Double D.

"Ugh... Forget it. I'm gonna go to the tournaments, make sure Lumpy's there! With him on my side with the bets I'll make, I'll be swimming in mullah!" Said Eddy eagerly rubbing his hands together as he walked out the door. Yang still glared at the door, as Eddy left. She then turned to Double D as she said.

"You can go ahead and go Double D, I'll make sure Ed is alright, and ready to kick some serious butt at the tournament!" Said Yang as Double D looked over at Ed, as Ed nodded.

"Well... Okay then. Just try not to be late. Thank you!" Said Double D as he walked out of the door. As Double D left, Yang turned to face Ed.

"Ed... I know when someone is lying to me, and I don't like that. Your having terrible nightmares about something and I don't know what, but they seem to be scaring the heck out of you. Look... I love you, Ed. And I don't want to see you afraid or hurt... So please tell me..." Said Yang as Ed looked down with a frightened and ashamed look on his face.

"Please..." Said Yang as she hugged Ed.

"*Sigh*... Okay, just for you..." Said Ed as he was going to tell her what happened.

"It was, a dream about you and me... I was in my happy place with you until... Something very bad happened and... I'm sorry Yang, I just don't want to talk about it. That's all I'm going to tell you. Just, PLEASE don't make me remember that dream... I'm sorry if I disappoint you, I just-"

"Ed, listen to me." Ed was listening.

"I love you... And if that nightmare is just to terrible to bring up... I won't make you, if you really just can't handle that I won't make you recall it. But, just promise me you'll be careful okay? And if you EVER need anyone to talk to, I'll be there too. Okay?" Asked Yang as she placed her hand on Ed's hand. Ed looked up at her with a smile as he said.

"Okay Yang, thanks..." Said Ed as Yang pecked him on the lips and got up.

"Come on, Ed. The tournaments are gonna be awesome. You don't wanna miss my team fight. Com'on!" Said Yang as she walked out the door. Ed sat there another minute, as he then got a huge smile in his face as he said.

"Sure thing!" Ed hopped out of his bed as he ran over to the door as well.

"Maybe, you should get dressed too big guy."

* * *

 **Summer Rose's Resting Place:**

Ruby stood in front of a gravestone, with the inscription on it 'Summer Rose - Thus I Kindly Scatter' lowering her hood, smiling sadly downward "Hey, mom. Sorry I haven't come by in a while. Things have been... well, things have been, pretty busy. Oh, Dad's here, too! He's, uh, you know... Dad." Said Ruby as she shrugs. "He's still teaching at Signal. But he told me that he's going to be on some mission soon. I think he misses adventuring with you." Said Ruby as she looks forlornly.

"I miss you too." Said Ruby as she paused. "Haven't gotten kicked out of Beacon yet! So that's cool. I think being on a team with Yang helps. Keep her in line... That was a joke. She's actually a really great fighter! You can tell she's learned a lot from Dad! Oh, so are Weiss and Blake. Oh! They're my teammates! Together, we form Team RWBY! And yes, before you ask, that does cause a lot of confusion. Anyways, I made a bunch of new friends, and then I met some... let's just say, uh, odd teachers. Oh! And something else really cool! Three aliens named Ed Edd n Eddy all came to Earth after Edd, the one with two D's, made a portal machine and ended up here! Yang, is actually dating one of them, the big strong one named Ed, the one with the one D. And they're actually really happy together! I just hope when Dad and Uncle Qrow find out they won't get super-protective. Anyway, they're all really cool! Oh! We've also stopped some bad guys, too! I guess it's like they say: "like mother, like daughter"! I still wonder why Ozpin let me into the school early. But uh, I guess he'll tell me one day. You know how he is. It's funny, the more I get to know him, the more he's starting to sound like Uncle Qrow." A bark alerts her to the ever-adorable Zwei and the sight of her father, Taiyang, in the trees behind her.

"Oh! Looks like Dad's back! I gotta go! He's dropping me off at Beacon for the tournament match before he goes on his next mission. Wish me luck!" She puts the hood back on and starts to walk away, but turns and delivers one final message to her mother.

"It was good to talk." With that said, Ruby jogs back to her family as a group of crows fly into the sun to make a very familiar sight.

* * *

 **Amity Coloseum** **:**

Crowds are cheering in the stands, visitors from all over the world. In the field of volcanic earth and icy glaciers below, Ruby fires and swings her Crescent Rose at one of the opponents as Blake exchanges blows with Reese, the blades of her Gambol Shroud colliding with the hoverboard of her opponent until she flips away, readies herself, and charges in again. Behind her, Weiss Schnee waves her Myrtenaster as the sound of her mystical power is heard, and finally Yang dodges the explosive force of Arslan's fist before returning fire with her own Ember Celica. All the while JNPR and EEE were cheering from their seats.

"Go get'em guys!" Cheered Nora.

"You guys got this!" Cheered Jaune.

"You will achieve victory!" Cheered Nora.

"...Oh umm... Yeah, go..." Said Ren as he turned his attention back to the book he was reading.

"Ya got this Weiss! I have a ton of Lien bet on you guys to win!" Cheered Eddy as Weiss from the stadium and Double D shot him annoyed looks. "No but seriously, you got this in the bag Weiss!" Cheered Eddy, being censer this time.

"Blake, with your capabilities and skills in the art of sword-gun combat, you can't lose!" Cheered Double D.

"GO YANG! YOU CAN DO IT!" Cheered Ed.

High above the action, two familiar teachers are sitting at a sportscaster's desk, with a microphone between them and the holographic image of the four kingdoms' symbols united as one.

"Hello! It seems that we have another astonishing bout ahead of us! Wouldn't you agree, Professor?" Asked Professor Port turning to his co-announcer, Professor Oobleck.

Oobleck looked over at his calluige annoyed as he said "Doctor." As he adjusted his glasses and brightens up excitedly again. "And yes Peter, I think it's safe to say this match may be the closest we've seen of the four-on-four round of the tournament!"

"For those of you just now joining us, welcome to the Vytal Festival Tournament, broadcast live from the Amity Colosseum!" Says Port as he waves his arm to gesture at the entire event from his place on the gigantic screen over the crowds.

"If this is your first time watching, allow us to break down the rules." Said Port as Oobleck started to explain.

Oobleck holds up the appropriate number of fingers for each of his explanations as a hologram to his side illustrates the rules "The tournament is divided into three distinctive rounds; teams, doubles, and singles. Age and school year are irrelevant! In this tournament, your only attribute being tested... is skill."

Port nods as another hologram pops up to do the same thing. "Correct! The winners of this battle will elect two of their members to represent them in the doubles round, followed by the winners of that round choosing one member to advance once again. The remaining combatants will then fight their way through the final bracket in the hope of achieving victory for their kingdom!" The hologram disappears with the image of a victorious figure, sword raised and wearing a crown.

Oobleck pushes up his own spectacles as he says. "And yes, Peter, these certainly are some spectacular spectacles on which to spectate on! I don't think anyone tuning in around the world is going to disagree with me on that!" As they say this, the scene changes to their televised broadcasts all around the kingdoms, from a row of holographs above the patrons in the Mistral Distillery to an Atlas home with a group of friends seeing it together, a bar in Vale where everyone turns to view the screen, and outside a mobile home in Vacuo being watched by a few Faunus on a projection _._

"Ahh, and why would they? Now, let's get back to the match between Team RWBY of Beacon, and Team ABRN, of Haven." Says Port as the announcements cut back to the action, as Reese steers her board through the ice. She twirls herself until the board gets launched at Blake, but she's able to knock it away, only for Reese to direct it back at her opponent. Blake blocks it again, but the board rotates back to its wielder just in time to defend Reese as Blake delivers several slashes and kicks. Reese deflects each attack and spins her weapon around until she can flips way and ride it again, rushing towards a smirking Blake. She collides with the frozen shadow clone, and Blake uses his opportunity to slice the board in two, only for the halves to become dual katars that in turn fold up into bayonet-bladed revolvers. Reese manages to fire off a few green rounds before her tailbone collides painfully on the cold ground. Blake winces with sympathy.

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt!" Commented Eddy.

Meanwhile, Yang lands mere feet away from Arslan, who backs away before being pounded by a flurry of punches and kicks until she delivers her own hits, ending with the two smashing fists and creating a shockwave of force from the impact. Yang and Arslan are both thrown back, but Yang reaches her and tries delivering more blows before Arslan uses her rope dart to tangle up her blonde adversary and land a kick of her own to send Yang skidding on the ground. While Yang tries to get her balance back on the slippery surface, Arslan rushes forward and knocks her back even further.

Nearby, Nadir tries aiming with his assault rifle at Yang before a sudden burst of frosty blue explodes behind him and leaves the whimpering gunner in a block of ice up to his thighs.

"Got your back!" Said Ruby looking through her sniper scope.

"But who's got yours?" Asked Bolin as Ruby looks up behind her as Bolin twirls his staff, right when a black snowflake glyph appears to his left and Weiss kicks him through it into a rock.

"My BFF!" Cheered Ruby.

"No." Said Weiss deadpanned as he jumped away.

"Yes." Said Ruby as she pumps her fist, whispering to herself.

Bolin crouches with his weapon as he sees a white glyph appear in front of him. A second later, Weiss dashes by and slashes at him, then leaps up and attempts an aerial attack, which he's able to block. She readies her sword while preparing a glyph behind her, and Ruby uses it to launch herself straight up and come down spinning on Bolin, who manages to block the curved blade. Ruby grimaces and blasts herself away to Weiss' side, and Bolin rushes at them, rolling away from the shards of ice that rain on him and jumping over Ruby's swing as he continues running.

"Whaaat!?" Yelled Ruby as Bolin manages to reach an orange crystal deposit and slice off a shard, which he throws to Reese over in the icy half of the stadium. With Dust in hand, Reese fuses it with her board, turning the aqua lights to a crimson shade. She winks at Blake, then uses the board's heat to free Nadir from his icy snare.

She comes back to Blake and slams her board into her enemy's blade, but propels herself backwards and knocks Blake through a frozen pillar. Reese attempts to use her board to slam her foe into the ground, but when she dodges that, she spins around in a flaming arc that Blake narrowly misses thanks to her shadows. Changing tactics, Blake launches the pistol part of Gambol Shroud at a nearby glacier and launches herself behind it, as Reese follows her and sees Blake with her back turned to her under an arch. Reese grins before riding in to deliver a flaming spiral at the shadow clone, only to see the ribbon Blake is launching to trap her opponent a moment too late. She pulls tightly and causes Reese to slam body-first into the string, only to use a final kick to knock her out of the stage. Reese crashes into the wall of the stands before landing on the ground, defeated.

As Reese's Aura level drops in the team display until her image is crossed out and she angrily slams her fist on the ground. "Ooh, a double whammy! Reese Chloris is eliminated by ringout and Aura level!" Announced Port.

"Oh, she really should've worn a helmet!" Said Oobleck.

"Maybe she shoulda worn one on her butt." Said Ed.

"Ed, the helmet is made for you head, not your butt." Said Eddy.

"But it's much safer!" Argued Ed.

Back in the fight, Arslan uses her rope to swing around and avoid Yang right behind her, using shotgun blasts to propel herself forward. Nadir comes into the picture, aiming his rifle at Weiss as she summons another glyph and launches Bolin at him. The two teammates are helpless as Weiss creates a whirlwind from underneath them and slamming the two together until she forms a giant ice fist straight up from the ground to trap the two. It reforms itself into a ball that rolls around the field, and when Arslan sees her team in this state, she rolls her eyes, annoyed, before changing direction and sliding into the path of the ball. She readies her stance and drives her hand into the sphere, which cracks under her power and frees her allies.

"Yang!" Yelled Weiss as Yang turns to look just as she creates a large frozen slide-like shape "NOW!"

Knowing what to do, Yang blasts herself forward and skims over the wall of ice, catching Blake's pistol as her teammate uses Ruby as a launch pad to jump off of towards the remaining members of ABRN. The three only have a second to look horrified as Blake whips a screaming Yang around to land a devastating punch that sends the trio flying into their elimination.

"Way to go guys!" Cheered Ed as everyone else cheered along side him.

"Yes!" Said Yang.

"And that's the match! Team RWBY is victorious!" Announced Port as the crowd went wild.

"We... did it?" Asked Ruby looking around surprised.

Ruby looked at her sister for confirmation, she smiles and leaps into the air, screaming. "WE DID III-"

* * *

 **Festival:**

"-...is anyone else starving?" Asked Ruby as she suddenly hunched over.

"I may have worked up an appetite." Said Blake as she had her hands behind her head, looking as cool as ever. Until...

 _(GROWL!)_

The growling of an angry beast from her stomach proves her statement , much to its owners embarrassment.

"Gee, if only there was somewhere on campus to get food around here." It zooms out to show a myriad of tents and small shops wreathed in colorful flags in a large forest clearing as people mill about to experience it all. "Oh, wait." Said Weiss sarcastically.

"It's okay, Weiss, I forget about the fairgrounds, too." Said Ruby placing her hand on Weiss' shoulder.

"I was being facetious." Said Weiss knocking Ruby's arm away.

"Gah! Well if you were hungry, why didn't you say so!?" Yelled Ruby, having no idea what Weiss just said.

"Come on! I know just the place." Said Yang as Team RWBY starts to follow her, but Weiss suddenly stops as she hears a ringtone on her Scroll. Pulling it out, she sees the caller ID labeled "FATHER", and glares at the device, putting it back from where she got it, unanswered.

But as the group was still walking, Blake stopped in her tracks looking at something. The rest of the group took notice of this as they stopped and looked at her. Ruby then asked.

"What is it Blake?" Blake pointed over to a stand that the rest of Team RWBY looked at. It was a crudely made stand with a sign on top that says 'Eddy's betting booth'. A group of people were gathered around it at they seemed to be taking and giving bets on witch team would win or lose in the next tournament.

"Oh boy, what crazy scheme has Eddy come up with this time?" Asked Weiss.

"How about we go over there and check it out? Might do some betting of my own." Said Yang as she and the rest of Team RWBY walked over to the booth and pushed their way through the crowd of people that's assembled. Only to see Ed Edd n Eddy sitting at a booth. Eddy stood up as he said.

"Step right up and place your bets! Who do you think will win the tournament?!" Eddy said to the crowd of gathered students and visitors. "Got a favorite team? How bad do you want them to win? Go ahead and decide!"

"I bet forty Lien on Team CAFY!"

"Fifty on Team RWBY!"

"Two to one, RWBY takes down CAFY!"

"I'll takes those odds." Coco said, stepping through crowd. "Running bets now?"

"Well if you don't want to-" Eddy started but was cut off.

"Sixty Lien on my team along with any donated clothes from my fans!" Coco cut Eddy off as several of Coco's fans donated mostly hats and sunglasses. "Think you can top that, Ed's?"

"Oh, it is on! Seventy Lien on Team Ed beating or making it further than Team CAFY and going all the way!" Eddy placed the Lien jar on the ground. "Anyone else in?"

"We're in!" Yang put thirty Lien in the jar. "Thirty from each member of Team RWBY on winning the whole tournament!"

"YANG!" Weiss and Blake shouted.

"Happy to see some betting from you guys. Anybody else?" Asked Eddy as more people started betting on their chosen team along with Coco's fans donating more hats and sunglasses. During all of this Weiss rolled her eyes, Blake facepalmed herself because of Yang's rash and stupid decision, Ruby was excited to see who would win in their bets, and Yang was smiling the whole time. After everyone made their bets they all left as Eddy jumped over the counter with bags of Lien in his hands.

"Oh boy! Oh boy!" Said Eddy looking down at all the money he just made.

"Making bets, is probably the worst idea you've ever had. And considering your ideas from the past... That's saying something." Said Weiss as Eddy looked at her.

"What? Betting builds up character and pumps the blood! Makes everyone HYPE! Plus, if I win I get all this sweet, sweet Lien." Said Eddy embarrassing the bags of Lien.

"I just wish Yang didn't drag all of team RWBY into this." Mumbled Blake in anger.

"Hey! It's like what Eddy said! It builds character! Anyway did you guys see us fight?" Asked Yang as Ed came walked over.

"Yeah, you guys were so cool! It was like how me, Double D, and Eddy all did water ballet when we were all working together! Just like how you guys did you attacks!" Said Ed.

"Aww, thanks Ed." Said Yang as she put her hands on her hips.

"Don't call it ballet, monobrow..." Growled Eddy.

"Anyway, we are done with the scheme for now. And I am rather quite famished, how about we all go find someplace to eat?" Asked Double D walking over from the booth.

"We were actually following Yang, you guys wanna join us?" Asked Ruby as the three Ed's nodded happily as they all followed Yang. They were walking down the path as someone held out a red wallet with Lien in it.

"Hey! Might be hard to eat with out this." They all turned around to see Emerald standing there with Ruby's wallet in her fingers as Ruby started to panic.

"No, no, no, no!"

"Good to see you, Ruby." Said Emerald as she walked over to the group and handed the wallet over to Ruby.

"Oh! Thanks, Emerald! Oh. Guess I dropped it. Girl pockets are the worst!" Said Ruby as she slouched forward.

"What's up, Em?" Asked Yang.

"Just left the stadium after your amazing fight! You guys were awesome!" Said Emerald as Ruby started to blush and mumble.

"Oh, shut your stupid little face..."

"What about you guys? Are you excided for your next fight?" Asked Emerald facing the Ed's.

"You know it! We'll be bringing the pain!" Said Eddy.

"Along with a sack of potato's." Said Ed as Emerald looked at him with a confused look.

"Don't mind him, he's just an idiot." Said Eddy.

"Okay... Well what about you?" Asked Emerald turning to face Double D. Double D just stared at her for a few seconds with a suspicious look on his face.

"Umm, yes. We will indeed make our way to the top." Said Double D trying to act less suspicious, but Emerald obviously noticed this.

"heard your team progressed to the next round too." Said Blake.

"You know, I feel that we haven't seen your other teammates." Said Weiss.

"How'd they do in the fight?" Asked Yang as Emerald tilts her head up in thought, remembering how she blasted opponents with her revolvers, then slashed behind her as Mercury Black kicks out a shotgun blast with his boots. Cinder Fall did the same with her own target, landing the poor soul at the feet of their teammate, a mysterious black-haired girl who leans over and stares down as the camera focuses on how her green eyes blink into a pair of pink and brown irises as she smirks while delivering a stomp on her victim's face into darkness.

"Really well." Said Emerald as she nodded her head.

"That's great. Uh. Why don't we all go and get a victory food together." Offered Ruby.

"Oh, gosh, that's so nice of you, but my teammates are all kind of..." Emerald, RWBY, and EEE looked back at Mercury as he sniffs the inside of a boot, looking perplexed after he does so "...introverted. Really socially awkward _."_ Said Emerald.

"Ooh, yeah, I could see that." Said Yang as Eddy gave a deadpanned look.

"You call THAT, socially awkward?" Asked Eddy as he turned to Ed. "Ed, give me a pen."

"You got it!" Said Ed as he pulled his jacket open and pulled out a tube of mustard. Squeezing it as a pen came out. "Here's your mustard Eddy!" Eddy took it and looked back at Emerald.

"... Alright, you win." Said Emerald.

"Well anyway, looks like Merc and I are going to move on to the doubles round. What about you guys?" Asked Emerald.

"Well, as the leader of this team, I thought long and hard about this decision." Said Ruby as Weiss chimed in.

"We put it to a vote."

"Yes, so, but I decided that we should put it to a vote." Said Ruby.

"I wish our team had a democratic system." Said Double D as Eddy glared at him.

"We voted for Weiss and Yang." Said Blake.

"I will happily represent Team RWBY." Said Weiss.

"Yeah, we're going to kick some butt!" Said Yang as she slammed her fists together.

"*Giggles* Well, if Mercury and I see you down the line, don't think we'll go easy on ya." Said Emerald.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Said Yang.

"What about you guys? Did pick two of your teammates to go into the second round?" Asked Emerald referring to the Ed's.

"Well, being the awesome leader I am. I decided that me and Monobrow here will fight." Said Eddy confidentially.

"Yeah! We'll make them take us to their leader!" Yelled Ed as Double D rolled his eyes at the shenanigans of his two friends.

"Cool, hope to fight ya guys later down the line. Alright, well we're going to catch some more fights." Said Emerald as she turned around and walked over to Mercury.

"Have fun!" Said Ruby waving.

"See ya later!" Said Emerald cheerfully as she immediately drops the act as she walks with Mercury and looks disgusted.

"So, how are the new friends?" Asked Mercury.

"I hate them." Emerald scowled.

"Orders are orders." Mercury shrugged.

"I just... how can they be so happy all the time!? And I think that guy in the black hat is suspicious of me. Every time I catch him looking at me he always gets a suspicious look on his face!" Said Emerald referring to Double D.

"Then what would you say we should do about it?" Asked Mercury.

"Just, just leave it for now. If he really becomes a pest, I'll eliminate him myself." Said Emerald.

"Whatever. Did you at least get what we want?" Asked Mercury.

"It's the heiress and the bimbo."

"What about the other team? One of those guys can scream with the force of an atom bomb, another can turn into a giant monster, and the last one has a metal suit with every weapon imaginable in it."

"They didn't decide yet. But they said it might be the idiot and the midget." Said Emerald.

"Hmm, alright. At least we know who we're working with." Said Mercury.

Back with EEE and RWBY, Double D was still looking back at Emerald. Ruby noticed this as she asked Double D.

"Double D, what is it?" Whispered Ruby.

"Ruby, you do know she doesn't really like any of us right?" Said Double D.

"Don't be ridiculous Double D. She's a nice girl, you and Ed have been so paranoid lately." Said Ruby as Double D shook his head at the fact that Ruby doesn't believe what's right in front of her.

At one of the unassuming huts set up in the fairgrounds stringed with paper lanterns with a sign overhead saying 'A Simple Wok', Team RWBY & EEE sits at the stools outside, ready to order.

"I'll have a bowl of the regular, please." Said Yang as a large bowl of noodles slides in front of her.

"Oohhh... I'll take the same." A large bowl of noodles slides in front of her similar to Yang's, as she clasps her hands in excitement.

"Do you have anything with a low-salt ...?" A large bowl of regular noodles instantly slides in front of Weiss instead "Um... okay..."

Instead of saying anything, Blake merely gives a nod and smile to the Shopkeep, who returns the gesture as he rushes through one door of his shop and comes out the other to leave a large bowl of noodles topped with fish in front of her. Blake's eyes light up as she drools over her order. Double D couldn't help but look over this and giggle, as the Shopkeep turned to the Ed's. Double D looked back at the shop keep as he said.

"I will take the same." A large bowl of noodles slides in front of Double D.

"Uhh, I don't really like that spaghetti stuff, so do you have burgers or..." A large bowl of noodles slides in front of Eddy. "... Yeah, thanks." Said Eddy sarcastically.

"I want mine with pudding skin on it!" Said Ed as Weiss and Eddy look over at Ed with disgust, as the Shopkeep just nodded and sped off into the kitchen. He came back a second later as he put a bowl of noodles on front of Ed with pudding skin on it. While Weiss looks strangely at Ed and Blake, she gladly offers her Schnee Dust Company credit card to the Shopkeep.

"Aw, Weiss! What's the occasion!?" Asked Yang.

"Consider it thanks for sending me to the doubles round." Said Weiss.

"And for us as well?" Asked Double D.

"A gesture of kindness." Replied Weiss.

"Gee, thanks Weiss!" Said Eddy smiling, honestly appreciating the gesture. "But I wish this place serves something else just besides this stuff." Said Eddy referring to the noodles.

"This restaurant is a noodle stand Eddy." Said Double D as a card is flung back at Weiss, and the annoyed Shopkeep points to his register as it beeps "DECLINED".

"What?! How can my card be declined? I was barely into my monthly allowance!" Said Weiss as Blake and Ed looked around panicked, they attempt to slowly slide their bowls closer to themselves before the Shopkeep disappears with their food, causing the poor kids to slump over in defeat

"Nooo!" Cried Blake.

"My pudding skin Double D!" Cried Ed.

"Maybe I could help?" The two groups look up to see Team JNPR approaching the stand.

"Pyrrha!" Cheers Ruby as she flings her arms wide in delight.

"Aw, you don't have to ..." Said Yang.

"But she could!" Said Blake.

"Yeah, why not?" Said Eddy.

"Well, I think you all earned it after that battle." Said Pyrrha.

"Mind if we join you?" Asked Jaune.

Later on...

"Later on, the bowls are empty, and each student is either content with their meal or holding their stomachs sickly. All except for Eddy who was still trying to eat his noodles with a pair of chopsticks. And the noddle strains always slipping out.

"How the heck are you supposed to eat this stuff?" Asked Eddy.

"It's all in the fingers, Eddy." Said Double D as he was about to eat his last strand of noodles. But Eddy slapped Double D with a strand of his own noodle.

"What? Like that?" Asked Eddy smiling.

"Hey Eddy, ya didn't finish your noodles." Observed Nora.

"Yeah, whatever. Ed could have'em." Said Eddy.

"Thanks Eddy!" Said Ed as he slurped up a strand of noodle that was actually one long strand in Eddy's bowl as he slurped it all up, leaving the bowl empty.

"Are you sure it's wise to have eaten before a fight?" Asked Ren as the Shopkeep quickly gathers the bowls and vanishes.

"Of course! It will give us energy!" Said Pyrrha as Nora gives a heavy belch.

 _(BURP!)_

"Ha! You call that a burp? Watch and learn from the pros!" Said Eddy leaning back in his chair as he burped.

 _(BURP!)_

Ed was the next to burp loudly.

 _(BURP!)_

Ruby was next to join in.

 _(BURP!)_

Then Yang.

 _(BURP!)_

They all then looked over at Weiss. Weiss looked back at them all with a deadpanned/annoyed look.

"You have GOT to be kidding me..."

"Come on Weiss, it's fun!" Said Yang.

"Well I'm sorry if I can't see how it's supposed to be fun to expel internal gas- _**(BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!)"**_ Weiss was interrupted as she unwillingly let out a huge burp, and blushed as everyone stared at her.

"I'm honestly a little turned on right now." Said Eddy as Weiss glared at him and blushed while everyone else laughed.

"If I barf, I'm blaming you." Said Jaune sickly.

"Ooh! Aim at the enemy!" Said Nora grinning evilly.

"Nora, that's disgusting. But if you feel the urge ..." Said Ren.

"Got it." Said Jaune weakly putting his thumb up.

"Well, we should be off." Said Pyrrha standing up.

"Actually Pyrrha, we still have some time left." Reminded Ren as Pyrrha looked at her watch.

"Well what do you know? I suppose we can stay a little longer then." Said Pyrrha.

"Cool. So, you think you guys are ready anyway?" Asked Ruby.

"Of course! We've got a world-renowned fighter on our team, one's basically ninja, I can bench five of me, Jaune, we trained all year, our weapons are awesome, Glynda barely yells at us anymore, and uh... Jaune!" Said Pyrrha as everyone looked over at Jaune.

"Geez, Nora, what do you have against Jaune?" Asked Double D.

"Are you gonna take that?" Asked Ren turning to Jaune.

"She's not wrong." Replied Jaune.

"I'm kidding, he knows I'm kidding. Don't be so nervous! The worst that can happen is we lose, that is just a few more years of walking around school with everyone knowing we're failures, our friends will slowly abandon us to preserve their social status, we won't be able to show our faces in class, no one will sit with us in the cafeteria, Ren and I have no parents, we have no home left to go to, we'll be officially renamed Team Lose-iper!" Said Nora in despair as her mad laughter turns into sobs as she slams her head on the counter.

"So, yeah, we're feeling pretty good." Said Ren unperturbed.

"Don't fret. If anything, we should be looking forward to a fight with actual guidelines, and not, well, ...murderers." Said Pyrrha.

"Yeah, don't sweat it, we've all faced way worse before." Said Yang.

"That's putting it lightly." Said Eddy.

"Let's see. Grimm invasions, violent extremists, a destructive sociopath..." Said Blake listing them down on her fingers.

"And that's all while were still in training! Oh, imagine what it would be like to graduate!" Said Ruby excitedly.

"Maybe then I'll be able to pay for a meal." Said Weiss sarcastically.

"Well, since we have some time left. Are any of you interested to witness one of my suits in action?" Asked Double D getting up.

"OH YEAH!" Said Ruby excited.

"That sounds very intruiging indeed!" Said Pyrrha.

"Ohhh! That sounds like a ton of fun!" Said Nora.

"Why not?" Said Ren.

"Yeah sure, just... I just need a doggy bag so I won't vomit on your suits..." Said Jaune, still feeling sick.

The group made their way over to an outside arena where little training sessions and duels can be held so students and other observers can watch. It was a Vytal Festival tradition.

Blake, in her Peace-suit, swiftly dodged Ruby's scythe, flipping and somersaulting backwards as Yang fired several explosive shells from her Ember Cecilia. Weiss appeared behind her and slashed at her back but Blake ducked and tripped Weiss's feet out from under her.

"Man, Double D. You spoiled Blake rotten with this suit." Eddy commented, watching as Blake sparred with her teammates in the Peace-suit.

"Yeah, how come on I don't get one?" Nora asked, pouting as she watched the spar along with several more teams.

Apparently Sun had been talking about the battle suits Double D had made and everyone was interested in the sparring match.

Double D chuckled nervously. "Yes well..."

Blake dodged several punches from Yang before slipping under her fist and delivered an uppercut to Yang's face, knocking her to the ground. Blake then spun and pulled out Gambol Shroud, blocking Crescent Rose as Ruby tried a sneak attack and threw the young Rose over her shoulder.

"You wouldn't happen to have one for Velvet, do you?" Coco asked among the crowd.

"It's still a prototype." Double D replied sheepishly.

"Shame. I never thought you'd have great style." Coco admitted, eyeing Blake's suit.

"How did you make these suits so effective?" Pyrrha asked. "This seems advanced, even for you Double D."

"It was no big deal, Pyrrha. In fact these suits were inspired by how well your weapons work." Double D answered. "Once I memorized all tech manuals on Aura Integrated Mechanics and looked up a few articles on the Atlesian Knights."

"Atlasian Knights? They inspired you?" Weiss asked, taking a break from the spar.

"Oh that and a fictional hero from my own world. It was easy to replicate the fictional designs once I had sufficient amount Dust." Double D said, looking back at the spar. "Right now Blake's own Aura is manipulating and powering the suit along with the Dust power couplings that freed up a lot of room for me to install the necessary equipment and Dust solved the problem of energy reserves needed."

"Blake's Aura manipulates the suit?" Jaune asked.

"Like any other Hunter's personal weapon. I just made one that acts as armor and weapon." Double D said with a smile.

"Double D, you scare me sometimes and if my father knew what you could do he'd arrange for you to be dragged off to work for him." Weiss said, watching as Blake dodged several shots from Ruby expertly until one actually hit her.

But when the smoke cleared there wasn't a scratch on the suit.

"It's amazing."

"As we say on my planet; You ain't seen nothing yet." Eddy snickered.

Blake took off the helmet and smiled. "Double D, this suit works great."

"Yeah, no kidding. You could probably win the whole tournament now." Jaune said.

To everyone's surprise Blake and Double D shook their heads. "No Jaune, I will be fighting without it. This suit was made to help against our enemies."

"Which speaking off..." Double D tapped Blake's wrist and a small watch detached itself from the wrist. "This is keyed to the Peace suit. So if you need it quickly all you have to do is call it. It's programmed to accept your voice only so no one can tamper with it. It also has a manual downloaded into it if you need to make repairs and I am not around."

"Really?" Ruby was suddenly next to Blake and looked at the watch. "Can I have one?"

Double D chuckled. "All right."

"YAY!"

"Just don't try to fix it or modify it without me or Blake present first. I don't want you accidentally blowing it up like Yang said you did with your garage when you first built your weapon." Double D said.

"YANG!" Ruby shouted, causing Yang to laugh.

"Would Team JNPR please report to the battlegrounds immediately!" Said Port over the intercom system.

"Yes! Like they were scheduled to, several minutes ago!" Added Oobleck.

"Well, it looks like this is it." Said Pyrrah as JNPR started to walk off.

"Well then, good luck girls." Said Double D.

"And make sure to win! I have a lot of money betted for you to win!" Said Eddy as the group walked away.

* * *

 **Amity Coliseum** **:**

Team EEE and RWBY enter the Coliseum through one of its tunnels and head to their seats as Emerald and Mercury are seen walking behind them to do the same. Down in the field below, the scorched ground and cold plains are no more, and only a layer of white mechanics is left, with a central stage on which the two teams gather.

"I wonder who's gonna win." Said Mercury sitting next to Emerald eating popcorn.

"Tch. As if we didn't already know." Said Emerald as Cinder walked up behind them _,_ showing off her new outfit of jeans, an orange jacket, and sarashi bandages over her chest as she takes an unpopped kernel from Mercury's bucket

"Oh, come now. Even if you know how the story ends, that doesn't make it any less fun to watch." Her eyes glow with her fingertips and the kernel finally pops, which she enjoys while sitting down as Mercury and Emerald share a devious smirk.

"Team JNPR of Beacon versus Team BRNZ of Shade!" Said Port over the announcement.

As each team readies their poses, a circle of holographic roulettes start spinning frantically through various symbols and colors before finally landing on a green pine tree and gray thunderstruck mountain. With these random selections, half of the field opens to reveal a tree-filled forest, while the other raises a small rocky outcropping to fill in the circle. Jaune narrows his eyes in concentration; Ruby and Ed "WHO-HOOOO"s loudly from their seats.

"Three, two, one, begin!" Announced Port as the start of the match, each team leaps forward at the other, ready to begin fighting.

 **A/N: Like I said before, I'm not excepting any suggestions. Unless someone suggests something that can be the equivalent to J.R.R. Tolkien or Stephen King, I'm not going to accept it. I honestly do appreciate the gesture, and the time and thought people would put into some of them. But for this particular Fic, I'm not accepting any suggestions. Besides, like I said in the first chapter, the only things that will really change is the major cut to the OCs that were in the last story. Everything else for the most part will stay the same.**


	31. Heroic Conflict

**A/N: This chapter take place during '** **New Challengers...'** **.**

 **Amity Coliseum:**

"3... 2... 1..." Counted down Port.

"BEGIN!" Yelled Port as All four members of JNPR charge forward, but only three fighters from BRNZ do the same; the beanie-wearing May turns around and heads into the trees, cocking her weapon. In the center of the field, leader Brawnz delivers a knee kick to Pyrrha's shield that sends her skidding back, right before she blocks the claws on his fists with her xiphos. She jerks her sword away and makes him leap back, just as the sniper jumps up into the branches of the forest with the bladed butt of her sniper rifle. Lie Ren readies his StormFlower to attack Nolan, who almost gets blindsided by Nora's swing with Magnhild before he ducks under the attack and attempts to hit her with his cattle prod. The sniper girl finally takes aim from her spot and manages to fire off two rounds near Ren, destroying the rocks behind him. Jaune manages to block the buzzsaw gloves of Roy with his own shield before he notices the bullets flying and sees the glint of the gun in the leaves.

"R-R-Retreat!" Yelled Jaune stumbling over his words.

Ren glances back at his leader as a shot hits the ground by his feet. He and Nora start running back into the mountains as Jaune and Pyrrha cover their escape by blocking the bullets with their shields. The four leap over a rocky outcropping for cover.

"What do we do?" Asked Pyrrha looking over at Jaune as Jaune started to think.

Jaune looked over the edge to see the melee fighters closing in. "Spread out! Try to keep moving!" his team follows this just as Brawnz lands a punch on Jaune's shield.

May gets even higher in the tree and smiles from behind her scope as she looks at the fight below. Brawnz and Pyrrha continue to duke it out while Nolan slowly advances on Ren when he slides into his path. The prod-wielding warrior looks back at the trees and nods to his hidden ally, who shoots at Ren's feet again and makes him jump around trying to dodge them. Just as he lands, Nolan hits him upside the head with his weapon, and is able to miss the retaliatory kick with another blow to the knee and a final hit to the chest using the business end of his prod. Electricity shoots through Ren's body before he collapses to the ground beside his childhood friend.

"Ren!" Yelled Nora turning to her childhood friend. Scowling, Nora takes a swing at Nolan, who promptly dodges it and again unleashes his weapon's power into her corset, though this causes a quite different reaction from the grinning redhead.

"Oh-ho! Looks like one of my favorite students, Nora Valkyrie, is charging up to use her Semblance!" Said Port on the giant hologram screen overhead.

"What?" Asked Nolan looking up at the screen.

"Yes, Ms. Valkyrie's Semblance lets her produce, as well as channel, electrical energy straight to her muscles! This allows her to jump explosively into the air, wield her mighty hammer, or in this case, absorb Nolan's attacks and send the young man flying!" Said Oobleck as Nolan looked back at Nora panicked.

"What?!"

Nolan finally takes his cattle prod away, but the damage is done: Nora flexes her arms as pink lightning is seen coursing through her body. Nolan attempts to lift his hands up in surrender, but thunder starts sparking from Nora's Aura as she rushes at him. There's a split-second where Nolan's horrified face and Nora's victorious smile are seen close-up on the sides of the screens before the hammer hits head-on and Nolan bounces back across the field, crashing through a rock and staying there when he's stopped moving.

Jaune looks back at the mountaintop on his team's side as a dark storm cloud appears over it, cackling with lightning. He looks over at his energized teammate.

"Nora! Get to the mountain!" Said Jaune pointing to the mountain.

"You got it!" Said Nora saluting as she climbed up the mountain.

"Ren! Try and distract the sniper!" Ordered Jaune as.

As another shot nearly misses his head, he slouches, sarcastically replying "Sure... Why not." Said Ren sarcastically as he obeyed.

The remaining three members of JNPR run forward as Nora hops up and rapidly ascends the mountain. Roy throws the saws from his gloves into Jaune's shield, which still manages to bend the metal and slam the leader's own defense in his face before the weapons return back to their master. Pyrrha gets up close to him, and he delivers a series of spinning swings with his arms into Akoúo̱ as Jaune shakes off his disorientation and charges into battle yet again.

"Yeah! Go get 'em, Jaune!" Said Ruby from her seat.

"Well, he's certainly improved." Commented Weiss.

"Yeah, but he ain't got nothing on Pyrrha!" Said Yang.

"They all seemed to be quite skilled." Commented Double D.

"Yeah, who knew that Nora could absorb electricity like that? That's pretty awesome!" Said Eddy.

"Like Thor!" Said Ed.

Back in the fight, Yang's statement is proven true with Pyrrha taking on both Brawnz and Roy, delivering a kick to one as she deftly dodges and blocks the discs of the other, throwing her javelin to distract the latter while she somersaults back to use both feet in landing a blow on Brawnz. May attempts to shoot Ren while he dashes his way toward her position, leaping out of the way of her shots, the flying saws, and even sliding under Pyrrha before he runs at Nolan, weapons blasting until he's close enough to start swinging his blades away. He ducks and deflects each of the cattle prod's attempted hits until he manages to hold it in the pistol's blades and double kicks his opponent, giving him the opportunity to catch Nolan's weapon in his own as the prod is forced behind Nolan's head and leaves him trapped. Ren hides behind the teammate of the sniper, who stops aiming at him and lifts her barrel up to another target.

"Nora!" Said Ren who was struggling with Nora.

As catches Brawnz's claws with his blade while Nora lifts herself higher and higher to the top "Pyrrha! Up!"

His partner rushes towards him, dodge rolling to avoid a launched saw until she bounds over Brawnz and lands on Jaune's shield. He manages to throw her into the air with her own shield raised to block the kill-shot aimed at Nora. This gives the redhead just enough time reach the peak, and she lifts her hammer up as a bolt of lightning hits the weapon directly. She changes it back into grenade-launching form and pops the front off to reveal six explosives that shoot out over the field in a heart-shaped formation onto the sniper. The poor girl barely has time to gawk before she leaps over to a nearby tree just as the one she was in goes up in pink flames, leaving only a giant scorch mark billowing smoke to block out the coughing sniper's view. She jumps down from the branches just as her three teammates look up and behind them at Nora coming down on them like a meteor, slamming her hammer into the ground and sending the enemies back at the feet of their disoriented teammate.

"This is it, guys! Let's finish 'em with team attacks! Ren! Nora! Flower Power!" Yelled Jaune as he raised his sword.

"Wait, what?" Asked Nora.

Jaune lowered his blade as he looks back at his befuddled team "F-Flower Power." His lost friends shrug. "That's your team attack name!"

"Since when?" Asked Ren.

"Guys, we've been over this!" Jaune gesturing at his teammates, not noticing the other team getting up, ready to fight again "Flower Power is Ren and Nora! Ren brings a flower, Nora brings the power!"

"How do I bring a flower?" Asked Ren rubbing the back of his head with one of his guns, confused.

"What are they doing?! I'm gonna lose the bet if they keep yammering like that!" Yelled Eddy

"No, silly, not a flower! Flour, like in baking!" Said Nora.

"Why would I bring that?" Asked Ren.

"I- Uh- No, it's your symbol!" Said Jaune.

"Sooo, what are we?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Sorry! I just want to make sure it's clearly defined." Said Pyrrha as Jaune was trying to be patient while Team BRNZ looks more confused than their opponents.

"Pyrrha, you and I are Arkos. It's that thing, when we take our shields? Remember?"

""Arkos"?"

"Yeah! It's our names put together!" Said Jaune.

"Right, no, I get it..." Said Pyrrha.

"What, do you not like it?" Asked Jaune.

"No, no! It's... good?" Said Pyrrha.

"Mmm, I sense hesitation." Whispered Nora to Ren.

"Hey!" Yelled Brawnz as Team JNPR looks back with a collective "Huh?"

"What do you think you're doing!?"

"Trying to have a team meeting, thank you very little!" Said Jaune as if it was extremely obvious.

"Yeah! Team ears only!" Said Nora pointing to her own ears to demonstrate.

Brawnz looks at his shrugging teammates before he goes back to yelling "WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT!"

"AND WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A CONVERSATION! WHAT DON'T YOU GET ABOUT THAT!?" Yelled Jaune turning back and yelling.

"Um, Jaune?" Said Pyrrha.

"Yes, Pyrrha?" Asked Jaune annoyed.

"I think that he means that we're all in the middle of a fight." Said Pyrrha the sound of the crowds around them come back in full volume as Jaune remembers the real situation.

"Ugh..." Said Jaune putting his sword up to his forehead in exasperation. "Nora, just... hit them with the hammer."

"Got it." Said Nora with an evil smirk on his face.

"Wait, what?!" Asked Brawnz.

Before anyone can react, Nora jumps over in front of Team BRNZ, then brings her hammer around to collide with all four screaming fighters as they soar straight into the forcefield surrounding the arena's rim, sliding down to the ground with arms and legs in bent positions they really shouldn't be.

"Well, that can't be good for their health." Said Double D as Ed turned to him.

"The light doesn't get any greener, Double D."

"HAHA! I won the bet!" Said Eddy putting his hands up into peace signs victoriously.

"Well... I believe we're next anyway. We better get down there." Said Double D as he stood up along with the other Ed's.

"Good luck guys!" Said Ruby.

"Go get 'em Ed!" Said Yang.

"They won't see what hit them." Said Blake. But as the Ed's were walking, they were stopped.

"Eddy, wait." Eddy turned around to immediately see it was Weiss who walked up to him and kissed him on the lips. As they separated Weiss smiled at Eddy as she said.

"Good luck, Eddy. I know you can beat them." Eddy was blushing as he was smiling at her, mumbling.

"N-no prob Weiss..." Said Eddy as he turned around to his two other friends that were just staring at him.

"What are ya guys waiting for?! Let's get down there and kick some butt! WHOO!" Said Eddy as he ran and grabbed Ed and Double D and started running.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Said Double D.

"I'm in my happy place Double D!" Said Ed.

"And with that, it appears Team JNPR wins by knockout, literally! ...Can someone go make sure they're okay?" Asked Port.

At the appropriately-named Crow Bar, a gray-haired figure in a tattered red cloak is sitting at the counter with a collection of empty glasses to his side. He takes a swig from another drink as he looks up at the screen above, displaying an image of the victors with the caption "Team JNPR Defeats Team BRNZ!" with three kids sanding outside.

The Bartender wipes the surface of a glass in his hands as he says "Huh, those kids weren't half bad!"

The black haired man merely lets out a "Meh" as he raises the beverage back to his lips.

"Ah, well, Vacuo fans are sure to be hurting after that one. But don't leave us just yet! Because the next round is going to be between Team EEE of Beacon versus Team HERO of Atlas!" Said Port as the two teams entered the blank arena. The Ed's walked in from one side as Team HERO walked in from the other side.

HERO consisted of, from left to right, a black and blue haired boy with a short nose and cleft chin, standing around 5'11, wearing a Black Sentai Suit with dark blue accents. The weapons he was holding consisted of two gauntlets that contain lightning dust in the finger tips, and energy blasters in the palms.

Another boy was standing beside him wearing a dark purple trenchcoat, black pants and tee-shirt, purple shoes, having a long face, standing around 6'1 tall, and wore a headband. The weapons in his hands consisted of a beam saber style Naginata that had the capability of transforming into a beam rifle.

Standing next to her was a girl who was wearing a pair of gauntlets that had three long claws around her knuckle area sheathed in them along with wrist mounted shotguns. She was short, about 5'4, white hair, being a wolf Faunus, and wears an elegant white dress and sneakers.

And finally the last girl at the very right was wearing mostly punk styled clothes, all black with red accents, along with twin pig tails. Looks like the boy on the very left minus the chin along with holding a warhammer that has the capability of transforming into an M60.

"Now, how about introductions? Team EEE consists of (from left to right) Eddy, Edd or Double D as he's most well known as, and Ed. All of them being led by Eddy. Now before you question why there isn't a fourth member of the team, they simply don't have one. But to make up for that these three boys have astonishing power along with Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon himself allowing the team of three to remain so." Said Oobleck.

"Of course Oobleck, but lets not forget that any Team could pack a wallop in battle! On the opposite side of the ring, (from left to right) is Team HERO of Atlas consisting of Harvy Mávros, Eien Murasaki, Rachel Belly Volk, and Opal Mávros. Led by... Harvy Mávros!" Announced Port.

The two teams stood there and stared at one another silently for about another second, until one of them decided to speak up.

"Hey, were you guys the guys who fought that nutjob in the City of Vale yesterday?" Asked Harvy.

"Yup! We handled that creep with NO problem. Just me being my heroic self with my two lackies here." Said Eddy crossing his arms in pride, with Double D rolling his eyes.

"Ha, well I guess we'll figure out how tough you are when we actually fight. But... Can't say you'll leave not hurting..." Said Harvy in a cool matter.

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" Asked Eddy smiling.

"Ohh... Big talk." Replied Harvy as Double D took a step forward.

"Don't mind him. I'm sure we will have a fair fight." Said Double D as he was interrupted by beautiful singing by the wolf Faunus as everyone turns to look at her. With her team mates looking at her a bit annoyed. She stopped as she looked at her team and the opposing team.

"Really Rachel?..." Asked the girl on the very right known as Opal.

"... What? I like to practice my singing anywhere I go. Especially before a fight, it gets your blood pumpin!" Said Rachel

"And besides, why WOULDN'T I sing in front of a huge crowd like this? And show off my AMAZING singing voice?" Asked Rachel looking at the crowd around her.

"Because it shows everyone how cocky you are." Said the boy on the very left named Eien.

"You forgot incredibly annoying." Muttered Opal.

"I love you guys too!" Cheered Rachel as Opal and Eien rolled their eyes. All the while Harvy was making poses for the crowd.

"I guess we've finally found someone who's more cocky then Eddy." Said Double D.

"I wish I had a turtle shell." Said Ed out of nowhere as Opal and Eien gave him a weird looks as the holographic roulette shows up again, landing on a green image of several trees until the real thing emerges from below on the Ed's side. The Ed's look behind them as Eddy said.

"Meh, I'm pretty sure we can work with this. With Ed practically already being a gorilla and all." Commented Eddy as on Team HERO's side the holographic roulette shows up as it randomly starts. Landing on a blue symbol of tidal waves as the sandy beach and pirate ship wreck rises into the arena.

"Good luck Eddy!" Yelled out Weiss.

"You too Ed!" Said Yang.

"And you Double D..." Called out Blake, but not too loud. Eien looked over at Double D quizzically until he asked.

"Wait... Were you the guy that was in the orange metal suit while fighting the robots?" Asked Eien looking at Double D.

"Umm... Well, yes." Said Double D a bit hesitantly as Eien's face turned into one of delight.

"And you made that all by yourself?"

"Yes."

"That's... Amazing! You gotta tell me how you managed to made the suit so responsive to movement and how you were able to ad all those moving parts onto it!" Said Eien excited as Double D smiled back.

"Of course." Said Double D.

"Looks like you met someone who's just as much of a nerd as you are Eien." Said Harvy.

"Shut up." Replied Harvy.

"Hey Ed, looks like they got water on their side. You know what that means Monobrow?" Asked Eddy nudging Ed.

"More splish splash take a bath?" Asked Ed smiling.

"More splish splash take a bath. But with them not me and Double D." Confirmed Eddy.

"Hey cutie!" Double D looked over to the wolf Faunus of Team HERO Rachel as she started to speak to the genius.

"Hope you put up a good fight during the battle. And afterwards, what would ya think about going out sometime? Just you, and me.." Said Rachel as Double D started to blush and Blake from the stands started to visibly get very angry. The rest of RWBY noticed this as they all tried to back off from their angry teammate. Both Teams took out their weapons as they got into their battle positions, ready to fight.

"3... 2... 1... BEGIN!" Announced Port as HERO and EEE jumped at one another, prepared to battle until.

"Wait! Hold on!" The Ed's stopped running as they made their stop along with the rest of Team ERO, ERO looked back to see their team leader holding out his hand.

"Harvy, what are you doing?" Asked Opal.

"What is this?" Asked Eddy as he stepped forward.

"We're all Hunters here right? Neither of us are killers, this is just a friendly fight. So what do ya say?" Asked Harvy as he still held his hand out as Eddy still looked at him cautiously.

"This is just a sign of good sportsmanship. We respect each other during and after a fight." Said Harvy as Eddy let his guard down and grabbed the leaders hand.

"Good luck." Said Harvy.

"Likewise." Responded Eddy. But immediately regretted his decision as he saw Harvy crack a smile.

 ** _(ZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAPPPP!)_**

Harvy's gauntlets shocked Eddy and Ed and Double D as it sent them flying back.

"I can't believe you fell for the oldest trick in the book!" Laughed Harvy. "What's with you man?"

"I must say Eddy, I expected you to be more clever then that." Said Double D as he was getting up.

"Shut up and fight, Sockhead!" Yelled Eddy as the two teams sped at each other and collided their weapons. Eddy fought against Harvy as they moved their fight into the wooded area. With Harvy constantly trying to hit Eddy with the gauntlet Dust infused fingertips of his weapons as he tried to strike Eddy down with ice and fire Dust destroying and freezing trees around them. All the while Eddy was dodging and blocking the majority of the attacks while letting out a barrage of his own. That was until Eddy got up close to Harvy and landed five good hits in, slashing him across the chest. But missed his sixth time as Harvy jumped out of the way as Eddy sliced through a tree instead. Eddy looked around perplexed as he asked.

"Where did ya go?" Eddy looked behind him as he saw a metal fist come straight towards his face as it sent him flying though the trees and off to a more grassy clearing of the battlefield.

As Eddy picked himself up, he looked back to see that Ed was fighting Opal and Rachel. With Ed using his mighty Flipper, but it could only last so long against Opal the heavy fighter with her Warhammer and Rachel the speed fighter with the three long claws of her gauntlets out as Ed was trying to block them. As Eddy looked to the left of them he saw Double D as he was using his Magnifying Glass in his saber form against Eien using his semblance to summon energy spheres around him to launch at Double D. But luckily Double D was fast enough to block the other genius' attacks. But Eien got lucky as he as he managed to hit Double D sending him flying into a tree splitting it.

"I'm sorry, I honestly don't like to hurt a fellow scientist." Said Eien as Double D picked himself up from the ground and transformed his Magnifying Glass back into it's original form.

"Me neither." Said Double D as he quickly loaded up ice Dust and shot it at Eien freezing him in place. "Thank heavens for Aura." Said Double D as he turned back around and saw Eddy lying on the ground. He immediately dashed over to him and tried to help him up.

"Eddy, are you alright?" Asked Double D as he helped Eddy up as Eddy said.

"DOUBLE D! RUN!" They both look behind them to see Harvy flying in using his gauntlets to start blasting at Double D and Eddy as they started running.

"HE CAN FLY?!" Yelled Double D.

"Your the only ones running pals, I CAN FLYYYYY!" Yelled Harvy as he was still blasting his palm repulsers at Double D and Eddy who were still running. As the two continued to run they ran closer and closer to Ed who was battling the two girls. Ed managed to block Rachel's claws then kick her a foot back as he then fought Opal who was strong with her Warhammer. Colliding it with Ed's flipper several times creating several powerful shockwaves that resonated throughout the field. That was until Opal managed to hit Ed three times in the head as she then transformed her Warhammer into an M60 as she shot Ed in the chest sending him tumbling back as he quickly got back up on his feet.

"Ouch." Was all Ed could say as Rachel ran up to Opal with her claws out as she yelled.

"Opal! Toss me!" Opal cooperated as she grabbed ahold of her teammate and launched her into the air heading directly towards Ed. She had her claws out along with a predatory smile and her razor sharp claws out as she was also firing her shotgun blasts at Ed which actually managed to hit him. As Ed was trying to straighten up from the damage, he looked up to see that the wolf Faunus girl was still falling from the sky ready to tear Ed apart. Ed was thinking of how to react as he then heard a familiar voice coming closer to him.

"Lumpy! Do move 23!" Yelled Eddy as Ed quickly turned his head to see Double D and Eddy were running away as they were being chased by a flying Harvy.

"Were are you two running for? I just wanna show you something!" Laughed Harvy as he was still firing his energy blasts from his palms. Ed smiled as he turned back around to see the girl was only inches above his head. Ed quickly reached out his hands and grabbed the girl by the arms as he started to spin her around.

"Hey, what are you- Stop it! I'm gonna get sick!" Yelled Rachel as Ed finally tossed her into Harvy as she collided with him and they both landed in the forest.

"Tag! Your it!" Said Ed happily.

"We're not going to go down that easily!" Yelled Eien as he picked himself back up and dashed towards Eddy, firing his energy spheres at Eddy which Eddy managed to deflect with his Swordfish as they were flying back at Eien. But luckily Eien managed to dodge them.

"LOSER!" Yelled Cardin from the seats. But Eddy barely heard him as he looked over at Double D and asked.

"Did you hear something?" Edd merely shrugged his shoulders. But that's when Eddy's Scroll rang as he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"I said your a LOSER!" Yelled the voice that was clearly Cardin.

"...Who is this?" Asked Eddy suspiciously as he looked over and saw Belly Volk the wolf Faunus charging at him with her claws as she managed to send him flying into the side of the pirate ship that was on the Ed's side of the ring. The Scroll was still in Eddy's hand as Ed ran over, took the Scroll and said.

"Eddy's in pain now you'll have to call him back." As Ed hung the Scroll back into Eddy's hand as Opal ran over to him and failed to hit him as the two hopped away to continue their fight on another part of the ring.

"Opps, sorry. Was I a little too rough? Hahahaha." Laughed Rachel as she then sensed behind her with her enhanced Faunus senses that Double D headed towards her with his saber Magnifying Glass as he clashed it against the girls claws. As they continued to struggle, Rachel smiled at Double D once again.

"You know... Up close your even cuter then I thought." Double D slightly blushed at this as he was struggling with the wolf Faunus. As Double D was struggling with Rachel, Eddy hopped back into battle with Harvy as Eddy was thrashing his Swordfish as Harvy used the palms of his gauntlets to blast at Eddy. Eddy managed to get in a few good hits as he slashed at Harvy's leg, grabbed him by his arm, spun him and tossed him into the air like before. But as Eddy remembered, Harvy had the ability to fly as he caught himself in mid-air looking back down at the scam artist.

"Ha, nice try buddy. But do ya keep forgetting the fact that I can fly?" Asked Harvy looking down at Eddy.

"I haven't forgotten!" Said Eddy as he aimed his Swordfish at the floating Harvy flipping the head of the fish weapon back and started firing lightning Dust at him, but Harvy managed to dodge them and fly charging at Eddy as he grabs him and starts to take off with him flying all around the arena with Eddy and Harvy both struggling while airborne. As they were flying they were trading blows, Harvy's blows being a bit stronger due to his gauntlets. But that's when Harvy got an idea as he started to fly around the entire arena as fast as he could, trying to knock Eddy off of him. But Eddy was persistent as he still held onto the flying boy. Harvy laughed as he said.

"Time to lose!" Flying faster then before.

"Time to fly solo!" Yelled Eddy as Harvy turned back to the scam artist wondering what he meant. As Eddy looked at him and yelled right into his face with his sonic scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Eddy lost his grip on Harvy as he started falling back down into the ring while Harvy was spiraling out of control. Double D was already battling with Eien, Double D blasted Eien several times with his Magnifying Glass in it's original mode as he was firing solar blasts at Eien. But Eien was blocking all of Double D's attacks with his energy spheres as he then managed to hit Double D causing him to fall to the ground. As Eien stood over Double D Eien asked.

"Any last words my fellow genius?"

"Behind you!" Yelled Double D.

"Please, you think I'll really fall for the oldest trick in the-"

"Eien! Look out!" Eien looked behind him to see his team leader Harvy flying towards him out of control.

"Eien! Get outta the way!" But it was too late as Harvy collided with the engineer member of team HERO and accidentally caused him to fly out of the ring and be eliminated.

"Ohh! And a clever tactic from Eddy of team EEE! Eien Murasaki of Team HERO is OUT!" Announced Port.

Back with Ed he was still fighting against Opal and Rachel of EEE's ocean side of the arena with Ed managing to fight off Rachel's claws and Opal's Warhammer with his Mighty Flipper. But Opal managed to get in a good hit as she hit Ed with her Warhammer sending him into a coconut tree as several coconuts fell down from it.

"Ohh! Good one Opal! Now how about we finish him off, huh?" Asked Rachel with bloodlust still in her eyes.

"For once, I agree with you." Said Opal as she transformed her Warhammer into an M60 with Rachel retracting her three claws and aiming her gauntlets at Ed with her shotgun mode fully set. Ed looked around him quickly to try and find a way to save himself. But an idea entered his head as he looked down and saw the coconuts on the ground. He quickly picked them up as he looked at the two girls and yelled.

"You will eat these coconuts like how you eat your report cards!" Yelled Ed.

"Hey! That's not true! I only eat mine and my teams homework. Nothing else." Said Rachel crossing her arms.

"And that's why we keep being asked to sit after class." Mumbled Opal.

Ed didn't waist any more time as he started to pick up the coconuts that fell off the tree around them as he started tossing them at the two girls. Opal and Rachel managed to either dodge or slice/smash their way through the incoming barrage of coconuts. Rachel managed to cut through three as she said.

"Hey this isn't so hard!" Said Rachel turning to her teammate with a smile on her face.

"Rachel you moron! Watch out for the-" Opal's warning's were in vain as a coconut hit Rachel in the stomach, then in the face, then in the leg, as the last one hit her square in the face knocking her back.

"Coconuts... *Sigh* well then, it looks like it's up to me!" Said Opal as she jumped in the air higher then an average person can using her semblance ability of lowering gravity by 45% or anything else she touches, she manages to rocket from the air down onto Ed with her Warhammer out ready to finish him. But as she got closer and closer, and right as she was a few inches away from knocking Ed directly out of the ring flying. She stopped as she caught a whiff of the worst thing she ever smelt in her life. She paused as all the color drained from her body immediately, without hesitation she dropped her Warhammer and started taking over a dozen steps back covering her nose. Ed looked at her with a confused expression. This actually caught the rest of Team EEE and HERO's attention as they stopped fighting to look over at the girl. Team RWBY in the stands looked perplexed as well.

"Wait... Why didn't she just attack Ed?" Asked Blake.

"Maybe she knew better then to just to attack such a big strong guy like Ed." Suggested Yang.

"Hmm... She's covering her nose. Maybe he smells?" Suggested Ruby.

"Ed smell like a trash can? What else is new?" Asked Weiss being sarcastic.

Harvy looked over at his sister as he asked. "Opal! What are you doing?"

He managed to get closer to her as she looked at him. "Harvy, there's something wrong with that guy over there! Something about him smells terrible!"

"So? Your going to let the smell of some guy stop you from knocking him out of the ring?"

"You haven't smelt anything like THIS before!" Said Opal as Ed over heard them and walked over as Rachel picked herself up and rub her head.

"Ow... What day is it?" As she gets up and walks over to her team mates.

"Are you guys talking about a smell?" Asked Ed looking as his two opponents smiling.

"Oh no... Please don't tell me what I think it is." Said Double D as Ed reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the source of the smell.

"OH MY GOD!" Yelled Harvy as he and everyone else looked at the rotting moldy piece of cheese that Ed was holding in his hand.

"Not THAT again!" Yelled Eddy facepalming himself angrily.

"This is just my lucky cheese chunk! Sheldon- Umm... Junior!" Said Ed as he corrected himself.

"He has had A MOLDY PIECE OF CHEESE IN HIS POCKET THIS WHOLE TIME!? THAT'S SICK!" Yelled Weiss.

"Okay, that is actually ungodly disgusting..." Commented Blake.

"I think I just lost my appetite for anything that has cheese in it now..." Said Ruby, trying her very best to not throw up.

"...Meh, I've seen worse." Said Yang crossing her arms smiling as she turned to her sister.

"Remember that rabbit Zwei caught and killed and given to us as a present? Well I still have it in a box under our bunk back in the dorm." Said Yang as she teammates looked at her with varying degrees of shock and disgust.

"... WHY?..." Was all Ruby could say.

"Because it was a present from Zwei!" Said Yang.

"YANG! That is DISGUSTING! GET RID OF IT!" Yelled Weiss.

"... Okay, only if you give me your crown thingy." Said Yang pointing to the piece in Weiss' hair that gives it her long pony tail. Blake facepalmed herself.

Back in the fight.

"That is completely disgusting!" Yelled Opal as Ed then held it over her head.

"Nope! It's Sheldon Jr! He's been in my pocket for 67 days now!" Said Ed as Opal started to back off.

"Ed! This is ridiculous! Get rid of that rotten piece of disambiguation at once!" Yelled Double D.

"Oh yeah? Well stinky hat!" Yelled Ed.

"It does not!"

"Stinky hat!"

"Odiferous curd coat."

"Stinky hat!"

"Rancid Roquefort wrap!"

"Stinky hat!"

Ed and Double D continued to go back and forth as everyone just watched and observed. All the while Eddy and Harvy started to get angry. Opal looked to the left of her as she saw Rachel standing there with the look of excitement in her eyes.

"This is getting good!"

"COAT OF CANTANKEROUS CAMEMBERT!"

"STINKY HAT!" But Eddy quickly got in between them and yelled at both of them.

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" After hearing this Double D and Ed turned away from one another and refused to work together.

"Are you kidding me!? We're in the middle of a FIGHT!" Yelled Opal.

"Are you serious?! We got a fight to win here!" Yelled Eddy in fury.

"Apologies Eddy, but I cannot work under these conditions." Said Double D with a clothes peg suddenly on his nose. Eddy angrily turned around as he looked over at Ed.

"Oh look, dirt!" Said Ed.

"YOUR RUINING THE FIGHT!" Yelled Eddy as he charged at him.

"GIVE ME THE STUPID CHEESE ED!" Yelled Eddy, but Ed throws Eddy off and yells out. "Tag! Your it!" As he gets up and starts running with Eddy chasing him around the ocean side of the arena. Everyone looked as Eddy and Ed as they were running, including Double D, Team HERO, and the crowd.

"I bet 20 Lien Ed's gonna outrun Eddy." Said Yang.

"Any other bets?" Asked Yang looking at the rest of her team.

"Ugh, this is so childish... I bet 25 Lien on Eddy." Said Weiss.

All the while back down at the arena Eddy was still chasing Ed around in a comedic act all the while Ed was laughing. Until Eddy fell down in the water and the crowd started to laugh.

"Great, now what?" Asked Double D, as his legs were suddenly frozen to the ground. He looked down in panic as he looked behind him to see Harvy walking up to him with a smile.

"Umm... Excuse me, what exactly do you think your-"

"Just because your nincompoop friends are running around like chickens with their heads cut off... That doesn't mean we can't take advantage of this golden opportunity." Said Harvy walking closer as Double D began to panic.

"Ed! Eddy! Do something!" Yelled Double D as Eddy just picked himself up from the water and walked over to Ed angrily as Ed was admiring his cheese.

"Don't worry Sheldon Junior, I won't let anything happen to you." Said Ed smiling at the cheese.

"Oh Ed..." Eddy said walking up to Ed through gritted teeth. Ed happily looked at him.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Eddy snatched the cheese from Ed's hand and tossed it high up into the sky.

Back in the stands, Weiss was sitting there peacefully as she said. "I'm just happy that Ed didn't bring that disgusting wad of filth anywhere near me."

"Hey, what's that?" Asked Ruby pointing to the sky.

But before anyone knew it, it comes straight down, striking Weiss on her head as she sits there. Upon being hit, Weiss opens her eyes wide up in shock, turns to ashes, and crumbles to dust upon the ground with her white hair the only thing being non-disintegrated. Ruby stares at her and the cheese in shock.

"...Okay, I know this is Weiss' and Double D's lines but... How is that possible?..." Asked Blake.

"Oh boy, the forcefeilds seemed to have malfunctioned there for a few seconds. Luckily no one was hurt but-... I'm getting reports now that there is a biohazard within the seats of the stadium. I'm getting reports right now that they are cutting off the area and waiting for a hazmat team to come and get rid of the biohazard, but lets not let that ruin our fun shall we? Let's get back to the fight at hand." Said Port over the announcement as everyone turned back to the fight.

Eddy smelt his hand as he rubbed it on his pant leg. "Well... At least I got rid of it. Now we can get back to the fight at hand!" Cheered Eddy, but Ed just stood there, sad and depressed that his cheese is gone. Yet again. Double D was still frozen to the ground as HERO was closing in on him. Double D, panicked, turned his head to face his two friends as he yelled.

"Ed! Eddy! A little help please!?" Yelled Double D, as Eddy and Eddy immediately jumped in and swiped at HERO, making them take a few steps back. Ed still looked visibly sad as Double D put his hand on Ed's shoulder.

"Umm... Ed? I'm sorry what happened to your cheese... Again, but here. Why don't you take this handkerchief? It can be lucky too." Said Double D as Ed started to brighten up again.

"Oh, your gonna need more then luck! After we're done with you!" Yelled Harvy as the group took another step closer.

"Okay. Then how about Angus... Umm, the second, my more then lucky fishy?" Asked Ed as he pulls a fish skeleton tied around his neck from inside his shirt.

"Are you serious?! He has another one!? That's it! I'm done! Let's take them out now!" Yelled Opal as Team HERO started to walk forward. Eddy used his Swordfish to get Double D out of the ice encasing his feet.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it, I have a feeling these guys are gonna make the fight last a little longer then is should. But I wanna cut it short. Ed! We need a wave!" Said Eddy turning to Ed who was smiling.

"Huh? Wave? What do you mean?" Asked Rachel curious.

"Purely metaphorical Miss Belly Volk, what Eddy means is that-"

"This is how my life ends..." Said Harvy looking up, everyone else looked up to see what he meant. They saw Ed on top of the main topmast of the pirate ship. RWBY sees this, in different seats this time because of the quarantine on that side of the stadium.

"Oh-ho-ho YES!" Said Yang laughing.

"Ready or not, here I am!" Said Ed as he jumped and collided with the small amount of water down below.

 _ **(SPLASH!)**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The small amount of water Ed collided with created a major tsunami that ravaged the rest of the battle ring and knocked all of team HERO out of the ring. Luckily, Eddy and Double D were holding onto the ground nearby to not get whipped out by the rip tide.

"That... Was a very weird battle strategy." Said Ruby.

"But it worked, looks like the and I wanna see Ed do that again sometime." Said Yang giving a malicious smile as she was drawing on something.

"YANG! Can we PLEASE go ONE DAY without you making a... What are you doing?..." Asked Blake looking over at Yang.

"Oh... You'll see in a minute." Said Yang drawing on the unconscious heiress' face.

"Anyway, it looks like the dorks have made it to the doubles round." Said Yang as Blake looked at the three Ed's. Ed was carrying Eddy on his shoulders as he was running around in circles with both of them laughing along with Double D. Double D looked up at Blake, as he waved at her and gave her a smile. She blushed as she said.

"Emphasis on dork..."

"Oh! And it looks like Team EEE wins by a landslide!" Said Oobleck.

"Umm... I believe that was actually a tidal wave." Said Port.

"Thank you Port, I'm sure we all needed to be told that to avoid confusion." Said Oobleck looking at Port adjusting his glasses, as he turned back.

"But yes, Harvy, Rachel, and Opal are all eliminated. Which means that Team EEE is the victor!" Announced Oobleck as the crowd cheered in delight along with the Eds. But as Double D got up, and cough up the rest of the water that was in his lungs. He glared at Eddy as he says.

"Next time... WARN ME BEFORE YOU DO A RADICAL MOVE LIKE THAT!" Yelled Double D pointing at Eddy as Eddy smiled.

Back at the Crow Bar, the dark haired man was still sitting there drinking his drink, as he watched the Tournament along with the bartender as he said.

"Okay, now you have to admit that THAT... Was an entertaining match." Said the bartender, as the black haired man groaned.

"Seriously? Who else could you think of that can end an entire match with three hunters in training just by splashing some water?"

"... Meh..."

"Hey Drunky! Are ya almost done?" Asked a green shirted boy as he looked inside the Crow Bar.

"Just hold on there kiddo alright?... Just a few more." Said the man slurring, clearly drunk. As the green shirted boy rolled his eyes with extreme annoyance, and continued waiting outside.

After the match, Ed Edd n Eddy made it over to the seats where Team RWBY was sitting, as they looked over at them with a delighted smile, Ruby spoke up.

"Congrads on winning guys!"

"That was pretty impressive." Admitted Blake. "Even without your suit your a force to be reckoned with." Said Blake looking at Double D, who smiled at her and said.

"Well, thank you Blake."

"And that was an awesome fighting move Ed! You knocked them out of the ring just by jumping in the water! HAHAHA!" Laughed Yang.

"Oh yes, it was indeed a memorable fight and-... Is Weiss asleep?" Asked Double D as Weiss was sitting on her seat with her face turned away from everyone else.

"Oh yeah, after the cheese hit Weiss, it knocked her out. And after they quarantined the area we moved over here. And since Weiss was unconscious well..." Yang tried to hold back laughter as she tapped Weiss shoulder. Weiss started to wake up.

"Umm... Yang? What's going on?..."

"Oh, you just fell asleep during the fight. But the Ed's already won, they're right here." Said Yang pointing over to where the Ed's were standing.

"Really?" Asked Weiss as she got up and turned to everyone.

"Happy to hear you advanced." Said Weiss as she walked over to Eddy. "Glad to hear all my training helped you out..." Said Weiss as she placed her hand on Eddy's face and smiled. But Eddy just stared at her with a face of shock, as it then transformed into a faced of hysterics as Eddy tried to hold back his laughter as best as he could. As Weiss looked around confused she saw that everyone has the same reaction as Eddy.

"What?" Asked Weiss starting to get annoyed as she crossed her arms.

Unbeknownst to her, Yang had put make up all over Weiss' face making her look like a clown. It wasn't long until Ed, Eddy, Double D, Ruby, Blake, and Yang exploded with hysterical laughter, with Eddy, Ed, Ruby, and Yang falling on the ground laughing. Weiss and Blake tried to hold back their laughter as best as they could with their hands on their mouths.

"What? What's so funny?" Asked Weiss as everyone just started to laugh even harder then before. Weiss had enough of this as she pulled out her makeup kid and looked in the mirror.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!"

* * *

 **Amity Coliseum:** _Several Minutes Later._

"Now wasn't THAT an entertaining match?" Asked Oobleck.

"Indeed it was Doctor Oobleck! And I know how badly Vacuo fans must be hurting after that last battle between BRNZ and JNPR. But this next one will have them on the edge of their seats!" Said Port.

"Team NDGO of Shade is certainly a crowd favorite, but these lovely ladies are going against some of the toughest, testosterone-filled teammates we've seen so far! I'm of course talking about... Team SSSN!" Announced Port as a few spectators in the stands holding up signs with each male's face decorated with hearts, the exception being a simple image of a certain set of abs.

"Sun Wukong and his team are certainly a force to be reckoned with, and although he'll be representing the Mistral Academy of Haven, I'm sure his friends and family back in Vacuo will be cheering him along!" Announced Port as Team SSSN walks into the center of the field, waving to the cheering crowds as they do so. Neptune's waving continues until he spots his four beautiful opponents, which causes him to develop a confident attitude as he addresses the other team.

"Ladies.~"

As the crowds get ready and the teams stand on opposite sides from one another "Alright, girls, try and remember: hands above the waist." Said Neptune as cocky as he could.

"Well that seems a bit presumptuous..." Admitted Double D as Eddy started to boil in anger at the sight of Sun.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU STUPID MONKEY!" Yelled Eddy as Sun looked over at Eddy and smiled.

"Hope you liked that little gift I gave ya!" Said Sun from the ring.

"Woah, a little harsh there, huh Eddy?" Asked Ruby.

"All I could remember from last night is hanging out with Sun, Ed, and a few other guys. And when I woke up this morning, I found this stupid tattoo on my butt." Said Eddy as he got up and pulled his pants lower to reveal the words 'Wide Load' imprinted right above his butt crack as everyone started to laugh out loud.

"Ignore him, for he... Yeah, he's dumb." Said Sun grasping Neptune's arm as he apologizes. Neptune simply gives a sparkling wink to the disgusted females as the holographic roulette shows up again, landing on a yellow image of sunny dunes and stone formations until the real thing emerges from below. A small circular light even appears overhead, causing most of the crowd to don sunglasses.

"Alright! Home field advantage!" Said Nebula looking behind her and seeing her teams selection.

"Don't get too cocky! That's my turf, too!" Said Sun.

"I hope I don't get sand in my shoes." Said Scarlet looking down at his attire as the roulette begins again on the other side.

"Be cool, man." Whispered Neptune to Scarlet.

When the spinning images stop on a blue symbol of tidal waves as Dew said. "Hey! The ocean!"

"Huh?" Neptune turns and sees the random pick for himself, eyes dilated at his goggles reflect the terrifying image, a slight whimper escaping him.

"Uhh, what's wrong with Neptune?" Asked Ruby as Blake put her hand over her head.

"Oh, no." Said Blake with her face is in her hand, unable to look as the sandy beach and pirate ship wreck rises into the arena while Neptune stiffens up with fear, until she confides to a surprised Yang and the Ed's. "Neptune's ... afraid of the water."

Eddy simply fell down laughing like crazy, while Double D and Yang had surprising looks on their faces. All the while Ed asked out loud.

"Isn't Neptune supposed to be king of the sea?" Asked Ed. "Oh, no wait, that's Aquaman." Said Ed with satisfaction in his voice.

" 3, 2, 1, BEGIN!" Said Port as soon as the word is said, Neptune zooms through the enemy team and skids up the mountain behind them.

"Neptune, what are you doing?!" Yelled Sun.

"Uh, you know, just gaining the higher ground!" Said Neptune.

"On the enemy's side?!" Yelled Sun.

"They would never expect it!" Yelled Neptune.

"He's not wrong." Said Dew turning to the rest of her team.

"Open fire!" Yelled Nebula as Team NDGO charges into battle.

Team NDGO goes forward into their turf as Team SSSN follows them, Sage with his sword raised and Scarlet having ditched his coat. He comes up on Octavia Ember emerging out from a nearby arch and tries to slice her with his cutlass. She ducks under the swing and continues sliding away, past the middle of Dew and Sage getting ready to rumble. Sage hefts his giant blade overhead, only to get knocked back by Dew's spear. He glances up in time to see the blonde wave her weapon over the sand to create three small twisters that kick up dust in Sage's face. He looks around as they surround him, but doesn't realize the danger until they coalesce into one big tornado that picks him up off the ground. With his weapon torn out of his grip and screaming in panic, he's totally helpless as the winds throw him and his blade out of the arena. as Sage slams the ground with fists upon seeing his image now crossed out on the holographic board.

"And NDGO gains the advantage!" Said Oobleck.

Octavia slides in front of Sun and Scarlet, who ready themselves to fight her just as she spins her sword around and produces a wave of flame that kicks up dust in their faces. Sun manages to jump out of the cloud just in time to call for his replacement in fighting the redhead.

"Neptune!" Yelled Sun as Neptune saw his leader run from the duel, Neptune leaps down from his position and cocks his gun. Octavia attempts to use another fire attack to blind Neptune, but he simply puts on his goggles and fires a bolt as his opponent, who blocks it with her blade right before seeing Sun leap out of nowhere to deliver a neck-snapping kick to her face. Now furious, Octavia brings her blade onto Sun's Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in its staff form as he spins it all around his body while hitting several parts of hers. He ends it with a jab that knocks Octavia on her back in the sand.

"Oh! And we're down to 3-on-3!" Announced Port.

Sun looks at Neptune fighting with Gwen as she circles him with her flying knives and Scarlet attempting to go weapon-to-weapon with Dew. She merely calls upon another sandy cyclone to lift Scarlet up, and he revolves around the spiral until it launches him over the shipwreck. It seems like he's about to be eliminated at well, but he extends his arms and manages to dive onto a part of the mast, almost losing his balance once the pole's under his feet. He eventually finds his balance right when Nebula closes in and launches an arrow with her crossbow at the mast, using it to jump right up to where Scarlet is. She folds up the sides of her weapon into a blade to cross swords with her opponent, the both of them ducking and missing or getting hit by the hilts until Nebula slams her metal over Scarlet's and forces him to lean back on the post. Luckily, he manages to get his sword back out from the trap and feign a swing at Nebula's feet before knocking into her with his elbow, causing the NDGO leader to fall into the sand below.

From his position, Scarlet sees Gwen continue to throw her knives, and he smirks before whipping out his pistol and shooting the hilt guard as a grappling hook to get her by the ankle.

"Gotcha!" Said Scarlet as he uses the cord to lift Gwen into the air while he slowly comes down to the ground, only to land directly beneath her as she attempts to protect her modesty while knives start raining down from her dress. Scarlet quickly adopts a pose that somehow allows him to miss every single blade that comes crashing down into the sand at his feet, which he gives a sigh of relief to. His luck doesn't hold when Dew leaps near Sun, causing the monkey Faunus to find his new improvised weapons in the form of two coconuts he knocks out the palm tree beside him, which he throws at his opponent only to get them knocked right back at him, now spontaneously catching fire as they travels. Sun narrowly misses them both, but Scarlet gets one straight to the face, and the other lands in a place that makes him squeal in unimaginable pain while dropping his Aura levels into elimination.

*Sighs* Nuts!" Said Sun as he looks from Scarlet to Dew as she summons a few water blue tornadoes that he tries to dodge around. "Uh, Neptune? Could use some help, buddy!"

"Uh, you know, uh, it would probably be better if you came over here! Yeah, I can guard this... sector! We're in lockdown mode!" Said Neptune coming up with more lame excuses.

Sun looks around infuriated as Nebula manages to shoot the cord holding Gwen up in the background. "What are you talking about? There's nothing to lock down!"

"Lockdown! Right! You got it!" Said Neptune.

Sun, jumping out from Dew's attempt to pierce him with her spear as he calls out to Neptune. "Dude, I know you're afraid of water, but you gotta-" But Sun stops yelling when a blue shot knocks an attacking Dew out of midair and into the water.

"There! I helped! Are you happy now!? Also, I am not afraid of water, and I have no idea what you are talking about!" Yelled Neptune back as Dew manages to get back up as Nebula and Gwen join their comrade, lifting their weapons and ready to fight once more.

"NEPTUNE!" Yelled Sun.

"Okay, fine! Just get out of the water!" Yelled Neptune as he jumps over to a spot near the coastal line next to Sun, and he unfolds his weapon into its trident form before tip-toeing forwards and, eyes closed, plunges the sparking prongs into the water. The energy surges through the deep until the remaining members of NDGO are electrocuted and kneel in the water, smoking and defeated with the sound of the buzzer. In celebration of this, Sun and Neptune bump chests as they cheered and danced like geeks.

"And with that, Team SSSN moves on to the doubles round! You know what I call that victory?" Asked Port turning to Oobleck.

"Shocking?"

"No, well earned. What you said is stupid." Said Port as Oobleck turned away frowning. Back with the Ed's and RWBY they looked on as Eddy started to laugh even more.

"Those two idiots dance like they have bricks shoved up their butts HAHA!" Laughed Eddy.

"Umm... I thought you would've wanted them to lose." Said Yang.

"Nah, in fact, I hope we can face them in the doubles round later for some good old fashioned payback for what he did to my butt." Said Eddy.

"Well, looked like the blockheads are moving to the doubles round." Said Yang as Sun looks over to Blake and smiles.

"Hmm... Emphasis yet again, on blockhead." Said Blake.

"This feels a bit like a bit of a Déjà vu if ya ask me." Said Ruby looking at the familiar sight.

Back as the Qrow Bar, Kevin and Rolf were still waiting outside for their 'leader' to come out of the bar. Kevin was pacing constantly looking at his watch while Rolf was sitting on the side of the street.

"What's taking him?" Yelled Kevin as he looked back at his watch. "I got a bad feeling in my gut about this Rolf!" Said Kevin still nervously pacing.

"Should Rolf rub Kevin's belly with the oil of fermented pigs?" Offered Rolf as Kevin stopped pacing and turned to him.

"What?"

"Hey guys!" But their conversation was interrupted as Jonny ran back over to them. "People were just leaving perfectly good bubble gum on the side walk! What idiots, huh? More gum for me then!" Said Jonny as he was chewing his street gum and Kevin looked at him annoyed, crossing his arms.

"Can you try going ONE day without doing something weird?" Asked Kevin.

"Why would I waist a whole day?" Asked Jonny as he looked over at the piece of wood in his hand.

"Right Plank?" The piece of wood didn't respond.

"Anyway, is Qrow still in there?" Asked Jonny pointing at the bar.

"Oh yeah... Captain Deadbeat is still in there getting as drunk as he could get. Not sure how many brain cells ha has left... Not that he had many to begin with." Said Kevin.

Back in the bar, the bartender was whistling at the screen, back in his establishment with its one customer. "Now that was a match!"

"Heh, that was a mess!" Said Qrow lightly slurring his words.

"Come on man, you didn't like them, the Vale kids, or any of the rounds before that? What fight are you here for?" Asked the bartender.

Qrow looks out the window and sees an aircraft with elegant ribbons flying from its wings behind him.

"That one." Said Qrow as he finishes his drink as the world sways with the happily inebriated Huntsman until he slams the glass down on the counter and tosses a few Lien alongside it. "Happy Vytal Festival!"

The bartender watches as his sole patron staggers away and puts down the glass he just finished cleaning, only to knock it down and shatter it when he reaches for another one. "Aw, gee darn it!"

As Qrow staggers out of the bar, the three kids look over at him... Drunk.

"Oh, well look at this, cirrhosis the wonder hunter. How many drinks did you have this time?" Asked Kevin annoyed.

"I'm-I'm not drunk, alright? I just have a speech impediment." Said Qrow as he quickly turned around and vomited in the trash can behind him. "And a stomach virus..." Slurred Qrow as he lost his balance and fell.

"And an inner rear infection..." Slurred Qrow on the ground.

"Should Rolf nurture him with a bowl of Nano's pre-chewed seven-course dinner?" Asked Rolf as he took out a bowl of 'soup' out of nowhere.

"Rolf, you know the drill. You guys grab his legs, I'll grab his arms." Said Kevin as he grabbed Qrow's arms and Jonny and Rolf grabbed his legs as they started to carry him out. All the while Qrow was still slurring.

"You guys are my BEST FRIENDS EVER!..."

"We're happy to be friends too! Right Plank?" Said Jonny, still helping to carry the guy.

"Maybe we should just stop by a bridge..." Said Kevin very annoyed and angered.

Back at the Festival... The four girls and the three boys get up from their seats and start to head out just as the same ribbon-adorned craft passes over the Coliseum, causing Weiss to stop in her tracks and Ruby to bounce into her along with Eddy.

"Weiss, why'd ya stop?" Asked Eddy.

"Weiss what are you looking at?" Asked Ruby as Weiss looked up at the aircraft with a strange expression on her face.

"Umm, snowflake, are you aright?" Asked Eddy waving his hand in front of her face.

"She's here!" Said Weiss as she started to dash over to the airship with Eddy and Ruby behind her. Eddy wondered what she meant by 'her'... Was it her sister that Weiss mentioned a few times? He just had to find out.

* * *

 **White Fang Base:**

In an unknown area of operations, Adam Taurus, who was leading the White Fang. Over look his brothers and sisters move supplies and equipment around for a big operation they were planning. They knew that they were going to bring true peace with this. No more war. No more discrimination. No more living in fear. No more humans...

As Adam continued to overlook the operations of the White Fang. A a short girl in a white hoodie walked up to him as she pulled her hood down revealing that she was a spiral horned Faunus.

"Sir, I am finished with my mission. And I am ready to relay the information." Said the little girl as the masked boy turned around and looked down at her.

"And what do you have to report on?"

"The traitor that you disgusted... Blake Belladonna, I believe I may know someone we can use to hurt her. Someone she loves." Said the little Faunus as Adam visibly grew more and more interested.

"And who is this... Character, she cares for?"

"From what I heard sir, he is actually an alien from another universe. And he is the man in the metal suit that attacked the Redcaps and who helped defeat Mars... His name is Edd, but everyone calls him Double D. No known last name."

"Double D huh?... So you say Blake, LIKES this filthy human?..."

"Yes sir, and I am certain the feeling of love is neutral..."

"Well then... I suppose we must find a way to ruin this 'aliens' life then." Said Adam as he grew a malevolent smile on his face. "I will make both him and my poor sweet Blake Belladonna pay, for their crimes against the White Fang... Against us..." Adam turned to the girl as he said.

"You've done your work well... You may leave and continue with your spying..." Said Adam as the girl respectfully bowed to him and left. But as Adam turned around, he was surprised to see Roman Torchwick's right hand girl standing in front of him in a Atlas military uniform. To any other person it would shock them to be face to face with this sociopathic ice cream woman. But Adam wasn't shocked or afraid by her. He stared down at her in annoyance, annoyed that a worthless human thought they were worthy of HIS time.

"What is it human?" Asked Adam very impatient. Neo just smiled as she held a metal box in her hands. I had a note on it. it said.

'A little gift to help you take down those brats at Beacon, and continue on with your little death cult activities.'

~Love, Roman Torchwick

Adam was still unperturbed, but as he opened up the metal box and looked at the red glowing gem inside of it. He couldn't believe it... He grabbed ahold of the red gem and lifted it up. As he gazed at it, he could feel all the power rocket through him like a missile. He grew another malevolent smile looking at the massive amount of red aura his body can now produce. The power the White Fang has been searching for, for so long was now in his hand. He looked over at Neo who was still smiling at him, Adam actually gave a small smile back as he said.

"I never say this to humans but, I must thank you and your boss for this little gift you have given me..." Said Adam as Neo nodded happily and malevolently as him. A she then shattered using her semblance and disappearing. But Adam didn't care about her, all he cared about was destroying this so called 'Double D'. And show him the true power of the Gem of Sidorak, the White Fang, and Adam himself. He was already mapping out sick and vindictive plans in his head.

 **A/N: The OC Team HERO belongs to Mr. Green 37 (All in one word). I'm still going to use the OC teams I was given from viewers in the old version. Mainly because they will really never show up again, plus if I remove them the Ed's will be sitting on the sidelines of the Vytal Tournament doing nothing.**


	32. It's a Brawl in The Family

**A/N: This chapter take place during 'New Challengers...' and 'It's Brawl in the Family'. Enjoy.**

 **Beacon Courtyard:** _During 'It's a brawl in the Family'._

Weiss, Eddy, and Ruby were running up the main avenue towards the docking bays.

"Weiss just hold it, will ya? Who is she supposed to be?" Asked Eddy as he and Ruby caught up to Weiss.

"Winter." Said Weiss as she stops and smiles at the sight of the woman exiting the airship.

"Wait... Your sister?" Asked Ruby as Eddy stared in surprise, though how Weiss talked about Winter, he was definitely going to be cautious... Considering it was very similar how he would talk about his brother.

"Winter!" Yelled Weiss cupping her hands around her mouth as this caught the older woman's attention. The three students ran up to the woman as Weiss was still calling out to her.

"Winter! I'm so happy to see you! Oh..." Said Weiss pausing as the three approached her.

"Your presence honors us." Said Weiss suddenly curtsies.

Winter silently looked around Beacon as she then spoke. "Beacon... It's been a long time. The air feels... different."

"I mean it is fall, so, eh, it's probably colder." Said Ruby.

"Yeah, Rube is kinda right. The leaves are falling and, it is pretty cold." Added Eddy. Weiss punches Ruby in the shoulder, causing her to gasp in pain then smacking Eddy over his head, before turning back to her sibling.

"So, what are you doing here?" Asked Weiss as Eddy angrily pushed the bump back into his head.

"Classified." Said Winter.

"Oh, right. Well, how long are you staying?" Asked Weiss.

"Classified..." Said Winter again.

"Of course." Said Weiss smiling and nodding in understanding as Eddy mumbles.

"Gee, can't ya say anything else but classified?" Asked Eddy quietly, as Winter heard him and glared at him. As Eddy gave a startled look and Weiss once again hits him over his head. Ruby remained silent as she looked at Winter, Weiss, and Eddy still rubbing his head.

"Well... this is nice... I think." Said Ruby rubbing the back of her head.

"You're going to love it here! I know you travel a lot, but so much of Beacon is different from Atlas!" Said Weiss excited as she started to whisper discreetly. "Vale, too. The government and school are completely separate! Can you believe it!? I-" Weiss was interrupted.

"I'm more than familiar with how this kingdom handles its... bureaucracy. That is not why I came." Said Winter coldly.

"Right! I'm sorry!" Said Weiss as Eddy looked at the two sisters inquisitively.

"Nor did I come here to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle. But it appears that I have no choice in the matter." Said Winter as Eddy started to forward his brow a little.

"But, we won!" Said Weiss puzzled.

"Only a novice would refer to that as a victory. I counted at least three strikes missed." Said Winter as she turned to her security. "Leave us." The Atlas Knights obey, walking two steps backwards into formation as she sighs and smiles a little more warmly at Weiss "How have you been?"

"Oh, splendid! Thank you for asking. I'm actually in the very top ranking of our sparring class! And the rest of my studies are going wonderfully, too! I'm-" But Weiss was silenced as Winter's hand as she slaps Weiss, leaving a massive bump on her head.

"Silence, you boob! I don't recall asking about your _ranking_ , I'm asking how you've _been_. Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?" Asked Winter.

"Well, there's Ruby and Eddy." Said Weiss motioning to the girl in red and black and the scam artist.

"Heh, boob." Said Ruby pushing the bump back into Weiss' head. Eddy continues to stare at the siblings as he thought.

'Wow, and I thought Pipsqueak was humiliating.'

"I see. So this is the leader you wrote of. How appropriately... underwhelming. And... This 'Eddy'..." Said Winter.

"Uh... Thank you!" Said Ruby.

"What she said." Said Eddy pointing to Ruby.

"Greetings, Ruby Rose and Eddy. I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister." Said Winter.

"Umm, yeah sure." Said Eddy, not wanting to offend her, basically because of how intimidating she came off as.

"Oh! Uh, yes, of course!" Said Ruby as she attempts to salute and curtsy. "The honor is in my... court!" Said Ruby nearly losing her balance with this gesture, waving her arms until she can get back up.

"Hmm, and what about a worthy... Life companion?..." Asked Winter.

"Umm, I'm not sure that I-" Weiss was interrupted

"A boyfriend." Said Winter as Eddy and Weiss blushed, as Weiss wrapped her arm around Eddy's and pulled him in.

"Yes, there's Eddy. And, If you heard about three aliens that came to Remnant that come to Beacon... Eddy is one of them." Said Weiss still having her arm wrapped around Eddy's, as all Eddy could do was wave and smile nervously.

"An alien, huh?... You look like a normal human." Observed Winter.

"I'm not really sure why but... I guess I'm just a human from another world." Said Eddy.

"...Well then, 'Eddy' I am happy you've decided to be a suitor for Weiss." Said Winter as Weiss and Eddy blushed.

"Well... Umm... Now I see where Weiss gets all her good looks from hehehe..." Said Eddy as Weiss looked at him angrily and Winter looked down at him coldly.

 ** _(SLAP!)_**

Eddy was smacked to the ground face first by Winter with her palm out. "Why me?" Groaned Eddy as Winter turned to Weiss.

"Next time Weiss, keep your... 'Beau' in line." Said Winter as Weiss nodded as Eddy started picking himself up.

"Now I see that temper runs in the family too." Groaned Eddy as he picked himself back up.

"I have business with the General and your Headmaster. But, seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters?" Asked Winter.

"Really?" Asked Weiss excited as she and Winter started walking towards the academy with the Knights following them.

"Yes. I wish to inspect them and make sure that they are up to my personal standards." Said Winter.

"Of course. Just so you're aware, the bunk beds only look unstable." Said Weiss as Winter grew a puzzled look.

"Bunk beds?" Asked Winter as Eddy and Ruby were still standing in front of the airship. Ruby was waving goodbye as she said.

"I'll catch up- I mean, I will... reconvene with you both... at a later..." Said Ruby as she pauses with her hand on her head, wracking her brain for the right word. "juncture! She raises her finger, before stepping out of sight to the left. "At a juncture. Yeah." Said Ruby leaving as Eddy just slowly followed along.

"Good work Ruby, you couldn't have made that anymore awkward." Said Eddy.

Weiss, Winter and the androids walking towards the courtyard, before a certain someone dizzily sneaks up behind the Atlas Knights and promptly decapitates one, before kicking its head towards the group.

"Hey!" The group turns around to see the man who was previously seen in the Crow Bar along with three boys by his side. The one in the green shirt shaking his head with his hand on his face. "Yeah, I'm talking to you, Ice Queen!" Said Qrow as he tosses the decapitated machine aside. one of her automated soldiers advances, rifle raised.

"Halt!" Said Winter.

"Excuse me! Do you have any idea who you are talking to!?" Asked Weiss after she angrily walked up to Qrow.

"Stop this now Qrow before you do something even more stupid." Said Kevin as Weiss turned to face the three boys.

"Are you his keepers or something?" Asked Weiss.

"One-who-smells-like-failure Qrow? Yes!" Said Rolf, but before Weiss could ask any more questions Qrow placed his hand on the girls face as he said. "Sssshhh. Not you." As he pushed her aside.

"Hey!"

"You." Said Qrow pointing at Winter as a crow is seen perched on a lamp post before flying off and circling past the group.

"Wow mister Qrow! Is that the woman you keep talking about how she drives you crazy at your every waking moment?" Asked Jonny as Qrow grows a bit of a shocked an embarrassed face as he turned and whispered to Jonny.

"Your killing the mood kid."

"Oh, sorry Mister Qrow. It's still better then what Plank was going to say, about how when your alone you say that woman's name while you Jack-"

"KID! NOT COOL!" Whispered back Qrow a little embarrassed, as he turned back to Winter. With a cool yet, intoxicated look. Winter stared coldly at him and the kids as she asked.

"Are these your students?"

"Nah... They're aliens. They came with me here so we can find their interdimensional portal so they can get back home to Lego land." Said Qrow.

"..."

"Okay, that last part was the alcohol talking."

"Do you think it makes you any more of a man to drink and destroy Atlas military property?" Asked Winter, as Rolf started to laugh. Turning her head towards him.

"Hohoho! You think THAT makes a man?" Asked Rolf as he turned around.

"Prepare yourselves, for THIS!" Rolf rips his shirt off to reveal an extremely hairy blue back as everyone looked on in disgust, along with Weiss and Winter. Especially Weiss and Winter.

"Is what it means to be a man!" Said Rolf.

"Oh my Oum! That's sick!" Yelled Weiss with a face of complete disgust.

"*Sigh* Just forget you saw that." Said Qrow as he walked forward and tried to bring the mood back to life.

"So... Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town. I guess you're here, too." Said Qrow stepping forward as Winter cleared her throat, trying to forget what she saw as she started to speak.

"I'm standing right before you." Said Winter as Qrow squints at her.

"You realize you just destroyed Atlas Military property." Said Winter.

"Oh, oh I'm sorry. See, I mistook this for some sort of... sentient garbage." Said Qrow sarcastically apologizing.

"I don't have time for your immature games, Qrow." Said Winter stepping forward.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Asked Weiss walking up to Winter.

"Geez, you Atlas Specialists think you're so special, don't you?" Asked Qrow.

"It's in the title." Said Winter.

"Well, you know what you really are? A bunch of sellouts. Just like your boss." Said Qrow.

"I'm not sure what you think you're implying, but I've heard enough." Said Winter.

"Oh I heard, too. I heard ol' Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin."

"Ozpin?" Asked Weiss.

"Weiss, it's time for you to go." Said Winter shoving her little sister aside.

"What-"

"Listen to big sister, Weiss. She'll protect you. Just like Atlas is going to protect all of us, huh?" Slurred Qrow.

"If you won't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you!" Threatened Winter as she pulled out her sword spooking Kevin, Rolf, and Jonny.

"Umm, Mister Qrow, Plank says that you should tone it down a bit and stop acting like an idiot before the scary white haired lady turns us all into chopped liver." Said Jonny as Qrow just waves it off.

"Don't worry kid, it's all under control." Whispered Qrow as he turned back to Winter.

"Alright then..." Qrow says slicking his back his hair. "Come take it."

The square clears before Winter charges at Qrow, starting a fight. During the fight, the two started spinning and trading blows as Ruby and Eddy enters the crowd next to her teammate and Eddy's girlfriend.

"Hey, what's going on?" Asked Eddy.

"Some crazy guy just started attacking my sister!" Yelled Weiss pointing at the fight.

"Oh no! Who would do such a th- That is my uncle!" Squealed Ruby excitedly as Weiss and Eddy looked at her in surprise.

"What?" Asked Eddy and Weiss in unison.

"THAT'S YOUR UNCLE?" Asked Eddy.

"Kick her butt, Uncle Qrow!" Yelled Ruby.

"Uh... Teach him respect, Winter!" Weiss said, cheering her own encouragement as Eddy looked at the two girls, confused of what to say next.

"Umm, go Winter!... I guess." Said Eddy as a familiar voice caught Eddy's attention.

"Show the elder white as snow maiden how mighty you are one-who-drinks-too-much Qrow!" Yelled Rolf.

"Show her whattcha got Qrow!" Cheered Jonny.

"Just try not to get killed." Yelled Kevin as the two were still fighting. Eddy turned his head and in between where Qrow and Winter were fighting, he saw his three friends as he waved over to them getting their attention.

"Hey Kevin! Rolfy boy! Jonny boy! What are you guys doing here?" The three turned their heads to Eddy as they smiled.

"Hohoho! Three-haired Ed-boy! Rolf and our fellowship has been looking all over for you!" Cheered Rolf. "And to make things even greater, travel guide Qrow is doing the dance of commitment with his soon to be!" Said Rolf excited.

"Maybe we should talk after these two lovers are done with their quarrel!" Yelled Kevin as Qrow and Winter, still fighting, yelled in unison.

"WE'RE NOT DATING!"

Mercury casually walks by, until he looks in the crowd when he witnesses the two fighting. "Huh?" Mercury then runs off from the impromptu duel, as the two continue their battle.

The two manage to wreak the courtyard as they ran across the stone pillars, cut through them, blew them to pieces with their guns, and almost sliced each other to pieces. But, as the fight comes to a close, with Winter propelling herself forward, screaming in rage and preparing a thrust towards Qrow.

"SCHNEE!"

Just before a commanding voice is loudly heard in the courtyard, stopping her blade's point mere inches away from Qrow's neck. Winter looks behind her to see General Ironwood standing behind her, with Penny behind him, peaking out from behind him. Winter lowers her blades as she addresses Ironwood facing him.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" Asked Ironwood as he approaches Winter with Penny by his side.

"He started the altercation, sir!" Said Winter.

"That's actually not true. She attacked first." Said Qrow with his hands behind his head in a relaxed stance.

"Is that right? Asked Ironwood as Winter searches for words, only to realize Qrow is right. She looks down in shame.

"And you." Said Ironwood as Qrow points to himself in mock confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing." Said Qrow.

"I-" But Ironwood was interrupted as Ozpin and Goodwitch came into the scene.

"Now, now, everyone." Said Ozpin "There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the Colosseum, that I can assure you has better seats... and popcorn. Ozpin says swirling his coffee.

"Break it up, everyone! We will take care of this mess." Said Goodwitch as she glares at the three.

"Great work, blockhead." Said Kevin turning to Qrow as Qrow just gave him a mocking smile.

"Let's go." Said Ironwood as Ironwood and Winter leave, Penny notices Ruby and quietly waves to her, while Ruby waves back. Ruby then leaps giddily onto Qrow's arm, shaking her legs in delight.

"Uncle Qrow!" Cheered Ruby super excited as she hangs on Qrow's outstretched arm. "Hi. It's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me!?"

"Nope." They share a grin as he pats his niece's head. as Ruby lets go she notices the three boys by Qrow's side.

"Umm, who are they Uncle Qrow?" Asked Ruby pointing to the three boys.

"Oh, I guess you guys weren't introduced yet." Said Qrow. "I found these guys in a bar as they fought off a couple of thugs. They say they came from another world."

That's when it clicks in Ruby's head. "Wait! Do you guys know-"

"Hey guys!" Everyone looked over to see Eddy running over to everyone.

"Greetings Ed-boy!" Said Rolf.

"Hiya Eddy!" Said Jonny.

"Hey man." Said Kevin.

"How did you guys get here?" Asked Eddy.

"We tried looking for ya, you guys were missing for MONTHS! We walked into Double D's garage where we found a portal machine, and thanks to cactus head, we were sucked in and landed here." Explained Kevin.

"Head-in-Sock Ed-boy had already created another magic gate machine correct?" Asked Rolf, referring to the portal machine.

"Oh yeah! He's just making a few more adjustments, and then after that we'll be home in no time!" Said Eddy.

"*Ahem*" The four boys looked over to look at Qrow and Ruby.

"Oh, right. My name is Kevin." Said Kevin with a smile.

"I am Rolf, son of a Shepard." Said Rolf with pride in his voice.

"Hi there! My name is Jonny and this is my best pal Plank!" Said Jonny holding up the Plank of wood in his hands as Ruby got a confused look, as she leaned over to her Uncle.

"Umm... He KNOWS it's just a piece of wood right?" Asked Ruby.

"Believe me kid, if you saw how it took down all those thugs back in that bar. You'd think it's alive." Whispered Qrow back.

"My name is Ruby Rose." Said Ruby turning back to the boys.

"Nice to meet ya!" Said Jonny.

"Qrow!" Yelled Ozpin as the Huntsman turns to look at the headmaster along with everyone else. "A word, please." Said Ozpin as Goodwitch repairs the courtyard using her telekinesis.

"I think I'm in trouble." Qrow whispered to the kids.

"Gee, I wonder why..." Said Kevin as a pillar nearby collapsed.

"You did kinda tear up our courtyard." Said Ruby.

"Yeah, I did." Said Qrow as he winks and gives her a fist bump "Catch ya later, kid." He walks off to join the others, but was stopped by Rolf.

"Wait! Rolf wants to know where the fellowship will stay in the evening." Said Rolf.

"Don't worry guys, I'll talk with Ozpin over here and I'll convince him to allow you to stay. For now, just enjoy the Vytal Festival, see ya." Said Qrow as he walked off and Weiss walked in with her arms crossed.

"And suddenly, your recklessness makes sense." Weiss said.

"You're just mad because he whooped butt." Said Ruby with a cheeky smile.

"That was a draw, at best!" Said Weiss.

"Plank says, get some glasses girlfriend!" Said a bald headed boy as Weiss turned to face the three boys. "Who are all of you?" Asked Weiss annoyed.

"Easy Weiss, these are just friends back from my home world." Said Eddy getting in front of the boys as he started introducing them.

"Weiss, this is Kevin, Rolf, and Jonny." Said Eddy as he then turned to the three boys and said. "Guys, this is Weiss Schnee." Said Eddy.

"Well... I guess if your a friend of Eddy, then your a friend of mine too." Said Weiss as the blue haired boy laughed aloud catching everyone's attention.

"We have finally united and created new friends! Let us celebrate!" Said Rolf as Eddy grew a face of concern and fear.

"Hey guys!" But they were interrupted once more as Ed came walking down the path. "What are ya guys do-... Rolf, Kevin, Jonny! How did you get here?" Asked Ed excited.

"We'll tell you later." Said Kevin as Eddy turned back to Rolf.

"Please don't tell me your gonna be putting eels don everybody's pants again." Said Eddy as Rolf laughed and Weiss and Ruby said in unison.

"What?!"

"Oh, hohoho! No..." Eddy sighed in relief. "It will be the hagfish down the pant's of reconvene!" Said Rolf pulling out two large buckets of slimy hagfish pout of nowhere as Ruby and Weiss stared in disgust and shock. Eddy reluctantly held his pants open as Weiss stared at him in shock.

"Eddy! What are you doing!?" Asked Weiss.

"Believe me, you don't want to make him mad..." Said Eddy as he nudged Ed, cooperating as well and held his pants open. Not as nervous or disgusted as Eddy or Weiss.

"There you go." Said Rolf dumping the hagfish down Eddy's pants.

"Now some for you." Said Rolf dumping them down Ed's pants. Weiss was in total shock with her mouth hanging open while Ruby tried her very best to contain her laughter.

"Oh! Oh! Me next Rolf!" Said Jonny as Rolf dumped hagfish down his pants next.

"Kevin boy! Join us!" Said Rolf smiling.

"I'll pass, dude." Said Kevin.

"Son of a gun, you insult Rolf by denying the hagfish!?" Yelled Rolf as he stood over Kevin in the anime style of Rolf standing over Kevin with flames behind him.

"Oh, umm... Nope! Nope!" Said Kevin scared with a nervous smile as he held his pants out and Rolf dumped hagfish down his pants.

"Let me join you!" Said Rolf as he dumped the hagfish down his own pants as well.

"Ruby? Weiss? Care to join us?" Asked Rolf looking at the disgusted heiress and the girl who was holding back her laughter as they both nervously tried to think of a way to avoid that fate.

"Oh, umm... We can't because... Umm... We have skirts on!" Said Weiss.

"Battle skirts!" Added Ruby. Rolf's only response was to laugh as he said.

"That is no problem! Down the front of your indoor female worker dresses then!" Said Rolf as Ruby and Weiss looked at him in shock and surprise.

"Wait, what did you just sa-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Shrieked Ruby as Rolf already poured the hagfish down the front of Ruby's dress as she started freaking out.

"What do you think your do-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Screamed Weiss as Rolf dumped the hagfish down the front of her dress to as Weiss and Ruby both started to have panic attacks as the slimy fish were squiggling around under their clothes.

"Aah! Aah! Aah!" Kevin feeling understandably uncomfortable.

"WHOHOHOHO!" Shriked Eddy.

"This feels so weird! Woo whoo!" Said Jonny, actually enjoying the experience.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! EW! EW! GROSS! GROSS! GROSS! GROSS! I CAN FEEL THEM SQUERMING!" Shrieked Ruby.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! EW! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THEY'RE SO SLIMY!" Shrieked Weiss.

"Wooooooooooooooooooooh! Hoo! Hoo!" Screamed Eddy as Blake, Yang, and Double D come walking in.

"Hey guys, we just thought we'd..." Yang stopped talking as she, Blake, and Double D were looking at everyone with squirming movement in their pants. With the exception of Ruby and Weiss who were shrieking as movement was seen coming from under the front of their dresses.

"What's going on here!?" Asked Blake as Rolf turned to the three.

"Oh! Ed-boy you brought a new friend!" Said Rolf happily as Ed started to scratch himself.

"I feel weird guys, I think I'm allergic to hagfish." Said Ed as purple lumps pop out all over his skin, and his face turns remarkably fish-like. The rest of his body follows.

"FISH FACE! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Eddy as he tries to run away, but is unable to because of his overstuffed trousers. Weiss faints on sight as Ruby freaks out even further.

"Can somebody scratch my scales?" Asked Ed smiling.

As Yang and Double D were about present their own reactions of shock and disgust. But before they did, they both looked over to see Blake staring at Ed, drooling with a knife and fork suddenly in each of hear hands.

"Double D." Said Yang.

"Yeah?" Asked Double D.

"Grab Blake's arm! Quick!" Yelled Yang as she grabbed Blake's right arm and Double D grabbed Blake's left arm as they started to hold her back as she tried to lunge out at Ed.

"Blake! Ed is friend! Not food!" Yelled Yang as Blake started struggling.

"Just a bite!" Screamed Blake.

"Blake! Control yourself!" Yelled Double D.

"FISH!" Yelled Blake.

* * *

 **Cinder's Dorm:**

"And you're sure?" Asked Cinder pacing.

"Bad hair, used a scythe, and smelled like my dad after a long day. It was him." Confirmed Mercury sitting on the floor.

"What do we do?" Asked Emerald who was sitting on a bed.

"Nothing. We stay the course. They have no idea who we are, so we have no reason to worry. Besides, the last of the heavy lifting is being taken care of thanks to our clever little friend." Said Cinder as she picks up her Scroll as it too flashes with the Black Queen.

"Speaking of which... it appears we have a new access point." Ironwood is shown on the Scroll as an icon, along with a curling "W" in the other corner.

"Anywhere good?" Asked Mercury.

"You could say that. Go to your rooms. I'll prepare everything for tomorrow." Said Cinder.

"Yes, ma'am." Said Emerald getting up and leaving.

"God it." Said Mercury doing the same thing.

The Scroll reveals the roster of the Vytal Festival Tournament doubles round, which includes CRDL's Russel and Sky, SSSN's Sun and Neptune, and Penny and Ciel.

"Let's give the crowd a good fight." Said Cinder malevolently.

Cinder scrolls down each pair until she selects Mercury and Emerald to face off against Coco and Yatsuhashi in the doubles round.

* * *

 **Mars Polemarchos: Brian Bloom, The Punisher (** **Avengers Confidential: Black Widow & Punisher 2014)**

 **Robin Redcap Senior:** **Nolan North, The Penguin (Batman Arkham Knight)**

 **Robin Redcap Junior:** **Ewan McGregor, No character reference**

 **Baron Samedi:** **Geoffrey Holder, No character reference**

 **Tiburon Akheilos:** **Steve Blum, Wolverine (Majority of Marvel Animated Shows)**


	33. The 'Quack' Strikes Again

**A/N: This chapter take place during 'Lessons Learned'.**

 **Amity Colosseum** **:** _The Next Day_

The crowd in the Colosseum went absolutely wild as they sat down and watched the giant holographic screen go through it's double round randomization process.

"The randomization process is complete! Ladies and gentlemen, your doubles tournament fight!" Announced Port and as the announcement is heard, RWBY cheers with arms raised, EEE sitting next to team RWBY is giving their own round of applause and cheering, KRJ (Kevin, Rolf, and Jonny) were giving a round of applause as well with Rolf eating a hot dog, JNPR providing a round of applause as well, and SSSN is shown sitting in front row seats. Bolin and Nolan are talking to each other behind RWBY, Harvy and Opal are sitting behind EEE talking, and Dove is sitting behind JNPR. Cinder is standing in the rows of seats, now watching her teammates as she menacingly claps with a devious smirk sitting down.

the two opposing pairs of partners for the match, the grinning Mercury and Emerald against a confident Coco and meditating Yatsuhashi, wait in the center of the stadium for the holographic roulette to pick the field. As KRJ were watching Kevin started to wonder, then ask his teammates.

"Who do ya dudes think is gonna win? My money is on the hot chick with the sun glasses." Said Kevin.

"Rolf believes the big and tall strong as an Ox Yatsuhashi, will be victorious! He reminds Rolf very much of the biggest and burly men from Rolf's old country." Said Rolf as he took a bit of his hot dog.

"I don't know guys, me and Plank thinks that the guy in grey and the girl with the green hair are gonna win. Plank is really good at reading people." Said Jonny.

"Oh yeah right, a piece of wood is better at reading people then me. Hehehe, yeah right." Said Kevin.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! You tickle Rolf's radish Jonny the wood boy." Said Rolf laughing.

"Alright then, what if we have a little bet?" Asked Jonny as Rolf and Kevin smiled at him.

"Your on!"

"Emerald and Mercury of Haven, versus Coco and Yatsuhashi of Beacon!" Announced Port as from up in the stands the other two members of CAFY Fox and Velvet sitting next to RWBY. With Velvet cheering for them.

"Good luck, you two!"

The Colosseum chooses four fields to rise up from below in quarter sections: A patch of tall grassy plains which has a single tree and some rocks; the ruins of a city, complete with buildings holding shattered windows and rubble among the pavement; a hot spring containing geyser spots along a small river and some blue Dust crystal growths; and a familiar section of dense forest.

"Hey! Love the outfit, kid!" Said Coco lowering her glasses and talking to Emerald.

"I'll try not to get blood on it." Emerald said sneering.

"I can't promise you'll leave without a scratch." Said Yatsuhashi taking his massive sword out.

"I won't be the one bleeding." Said Emerald.

"Ooh, I like her!" Said Coco.

"Three, two, one, begin!" Announced Port as instead of charging forward, Mercury and Emerald slowly walk back into the tall grass and disappear behind the leaves.

"Umm... What are they doing?" Asked Eddy confused as he looked over to Ed and Double D who shrug in equal confusion.

"Why are one who dresses in overly revealing clothing Emerald and one who wears too much hair gel Mercury retreating into the tall grass?" Asked Rolf.

"They're gonna try and use the environment to their advantage!" Said Jonny, realizing what the two are doing.

Coco and Yatsuhashi smile at each other before the leader pops out her Gatling gun and begins mowing down the field as the crowds of sunglasses-wearing fans roar their approval, even when bullets nearly hit them from the other side of the forcefield. Coco lets up as she and Yatsuhashi realize the two opponents aren't in the plains section anymore.

"Huh?" Asked Coco looking around along with Yatsuhashi.

"Look out!" Yelled Blake from the audience as Mercury drops from the sky, aiming for Coco, but Yatsuhashi pushes her out of the way and blocks the boots with his blade, pushing him back. Coco opens fire at him again, though Mercury is able to outrun each shot.

"How can he be that fast?" Questioned Double D.

"He's good!" Said Sun from the bleachers.

"Yeah, but where's the girl?" Asked Scarlet.

Mercury reaches the two and kicks away Coco's weapon while dodging Yatsuhashi's blade, then delivering a double blow to the giant warrior before jumping over Coco's continued barrage of bullets. He lands on the barrels and kicks her in the face, leaping over another of Yatsuhashi's swings, only to let himself be hit so he can get behind Coco and force her to press the muzzle up to her own teammate. Everyone stands still until Coco compresses her weapon back into its handbag form and tries to hit Mercury with Yatsuhashi, but he deftly jumps back and launches two blasts from his boots that the members of CFVY deflect.

"Wears too much hair gel Mercury is moving faster then Rolf's fathers shoe on bath night!" Said Rolf.

Coco is unfazed by the one shot, but looks surprised at the dozens of them now spiraling around the handstand-spinning Mercury until he sends all of them at his enemies, a barrage of light and smoke surrounding them that provides the perfect cover for Mercury to appear behind the two. He grabs the both of them by their arms and delivers a flurry of kicks that knocks them back, looking back as a chain comes out from the forest trees to wrap around Coco and pulls her back.

"Coco!" Yelled Yatsuhashi reaching out in vain.

Despite his cry, Coco disappears into the trees, and he has to endure a blow from Mercury before being able to grab and throw him into the hot spring area. He jumps high in the air as Mercury's still sliding back, but his blade only comes down on his opponent's boots, the shockwave from this clash causing the water to fly back, the earth to crack underneath, and multiple geysers to form around them. Mercury fires his boots and gets out of the hold, aiming a swipe at Yatsuhashi's feet that misses, then ducking around each of his sword's swings. One of his kicks lets loose some stones from the ground, which Mercury kicks into Yatsuhashi and leaves him at the mercy of another foot-happy assault. This leaves his head in a small super-heated geyser, erupting and causing him to scream in pain as he frantically gets up, opening his eyes just in time to see Mercury coming at him.

Meanwhile, Coco is still being dragged back into the forest until the chain makes her collide with the trunk of a tree. She shakes it off until she realizes her sunglasses are lying shattered on the ground.

"I take it back; I don't like her." Said Coco glaring as she looked around.

Just as she says this, a green shot rapidly comes at Coco, which she barely manages to jump back from as more come down on her from Emerald's position up in a tree above her. Coco unleashes her Gatling gun again and shoots high in the branches, but Emerald jumps around, using her own revolvers to fire back and change them to sickle form so she can swing from each tree until she suddenly vanishes behind one of them.

"Damn!" Growled Coco having no idea where her opponent went.

"Coco!" Coco looked behind her to see Yatsuhashi coming up from behind her, hand on his sword's hilt.

"Watch out, she's in the trees!" Said Coco calling back to him as she continues to glance around.

"Oh, and with that final blow, Yatsuhashi is eliminated!" Announced Port as a buzzer sounds around the arena, Coco looking up to see the footage of his coverage.

"What!?" Asked Coco with her eyes wide with shock as she looks behind her, only to see no one there. Her hand is shaking on the handle of her gun, and she doesn't even see the blur between the trees moving in for the kill.

"Damn!" Yelled Coco again as she looked around.

Little does she know that Emerald is rising up from behind her, blades raised, turning around a second too late. The weapon descends with a ringing gunshot, and Coco is seen flying out of the forest, landing all the way in the center of the stadium next to Yatsuhashi, also knocked unconscious. Emerald swings her sickles by their chains as Mercury looks over their defeated opponents.

"And with an amazing upset, Emerald and Mercury are victorious!" Announced Oobleck as Velvet places a hand over her mouth as Fox shakes his head.

"Coco?"

"Ha! I told you they would win! Pay up!" Said Jonny as Rolf and Kevin begrudgingly hand over their money.

Fox places a reassuring hand on Velvet's shoulder as Ruby looks into the stadium at her "friends", no one noticing the smiling Cinder behind them, getting up from her seat and walking away amid the combined cheers and boos from the crowds.

CRJ got up and left the Colosseum as they walked out and met up with RWBY, JNPR, and EEE.

"Hey guys, when are you dudes gonna fight?" Asked Kevin walking up to the Ed's.

"Well, Ed and Eddy are gonna fight in the next Double Round." Said Double D.

"Great!" Said Jonny.

"Indeed! Rolf and CRJ are more deadly in battle then the Killer Meatball that stalks Wilfred in the dead of night!" Said Rolf.

"I guess your list of attacks involve stuffing hagfish down their pants." Said Weiss, still very angry about the incident that happened the other day as Yang broke down in laughter as Team JNPR started to laugh too.

"That sounds hilarious!" Said Nora.

"Who are you guys anyway?" Asked Ren, Team JNPR hasn't met courage yet.

"Oh yeah, I guess we haven't met each other yet. The name's Kevin, and this is Jonny and Rolf." Said Kevin.

"We actually come form the same world as the Ed's." Said Jonny.

"That actually makes sense." Said Pyrrha.

"Well we're Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, and Jaune. Pleasant to meet you." Said Ren.

"Well, if ya guys do get in the fight. I'm wondering what weapons and tricks you'll have up your sleeves." Said Yang.

"Rolf believes we will be victorious! And celebrate with plenty of radishes and eating fish on a stick!" Said Rolf.

"I like them already!" Said Nora.

"You like everyone." Said Ren.

"So... What about you guys?" Asked Ruby turning her head over to JNPR. "How do ya think your gonna do, Pyrrha? Jaune?" Asked Ruby looking at Pyrrha and Jaune.

"Splendid!" Said Pyrrha smiling.

"Yeah, we're gonna be pretty good." Said Jaune as Rolf took notice of this as he placed his hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"Jaune-boy is it?" Asked Rolf.

"Actually it's uhh, Jau-"

"Rolf sees that you are as spineless as a jellyfish or sea cucumber lushes hair Jaune."

"You think my hair is lush-"

"You wish to have better confidence and become a better fighter like Rolf's great grand papa, yes?" Asked Rolf as RWBY, KJ, EEE, and NPR were staring in confusion.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to get a little more confi-"

"Perfect! Come to Rolf's temporary stay of dormancy in one hour!" Said Rolf as Pyrrha walked up to Rolf and asked.

"How are you going to "Boost" his confidence?" Asked Pyrrha.

"A family recipe! Jaune with hair so lushes will be as strong and as burly as Rolf!" Said Rolf confidentially. Jaune looked over to EEE as Eddy and Double D mouthed.

'Run Jaune...'

But before the conversation could go on any further, they all heard cruel laughter. As they looked over they saw Dove and Cardin laughing at Velvet and Fox as they were saying.

"Wow! Your teammates are such losers! No wonder you didn't win the tournament! With a few useless Faunus freaks cheering them on! HAHAHAHA!" Laughed Cardin.

Jaune, Yang, and Eddy were all about to walk up to Cardin and yell at him to stop. But instead Rolf held his hand stopping them as he said.

"No, let Rolf handle this." Said Rolf as he walked up to the bullies. JNPR and RWBY were wondering how it was going to turn out while EEE and KJ all pulled out popcorn and started eating, already knowing what Rolf was capable of.

"Where did they get that popcorn from?" Asked Blake.

As Dove and Cardin were still laughing at the already distraught Fox and Velvet, Rolf walked in front of the two bullies. The bullies gave confused looks as they said.

"Who the heck is this new Faunus freak?" Asked Dove, since Rolf was a bull Faunus.

"I am Rolf the son of a Shepard! And you worthless sea urchin droppings will leave these two alone at once!" Said Rolf pointing at the two boys as they started to laugh.

"Oh, and what are you gonna do bull boy?" Asked Cardin as Rolf gave them an angry face.

"You must be punished." And to the bullies terror and everybody else's amazement from out of nowhere Rolf pulled out a MASSIVE War hammer that was metallic grey, gold, and blue that measured around 6 feet and held it above Cardin's and Dove's head as they stared in horror with the shadow of the massive hammer over them.

"What's that?..." Asked Cardin terrified.

"The Hammer of Discipline... DO YOU LIVE IN A CAVE?!"

 _ **(SMASH!)**_

"All if forgiven." Said Rolf after he smashed the two bullies into the ground with Ruby, Nora, Yang, looking on in amazement with huge smiles on their faces. And Blake, Weiss, Ren, Pyrrha, and Jaune with their mouths hanging open.

"Thank you..." Said the bullies in unison.

"That was sooooo COOL!" Said Nora as she ran over and jumped on Rolf.

"That was so amazing can you teach me how to do hammer trick like that too Rolf?!" Asked Nora speaking at a mile per minute as Rolf laughed and held Nora up by her leg.

"Of course red head sugar for breakfast lunch and dinner Nora girl, but you must first take the Shepard's oath!"

"How come you didn't tell us your friend was this cool?" Asked Yang turning to the Ed's.

"He's the same guy who beat me with a fish just because I hurt his stupid fish ball." Said Eddy as Double D clarified.

"After Eddy insulted Rolf's culture by destroying one of Rolf's sea cucumbers he challenged him to a duel and beat him with a fish, afterwards he forgave us with sticking eels down our pants." Said Double D as Yang laughed.

"What is it with that guy and stuffing slimy animals down peoples pants?" Asked Weiss as Rolf was still holding Nora by her leg as Rolf felt someone poke his shoulder. As Rolf looked over he saw the bunny girl smile up at him.

"Umm, excuse me but, I'd just like to say thank you kind sir for helping us." Said Velvet as Fox gave a thumbs up.

"No problem bunny girl! Rolf is honored to help others in need!" Said Rolf. "But now is no time to put one's feet up!" Said Rolf as he dropped Nora as she got back up.

"Nora girl Rolf shall teach you about the hammer of Discipline right after Rolf assists lacking in spine Jaune boy!" Said Rolf as Nora nodded happily.

"Okey doke!" Said Rolf as he dashed back to Jonny and Kevin as he grabbed them.

"Come! We must get Dust in order to assist Jaune for later! A new resipe Rolf wants to try!" Said Rolf holding Jonny and Kevin as he turned to the others and said. "Thank you!" As he left with Kevin and Jonny still in Rolfs hands.

"What the-!? Let us down dude!" Yelled Kevin.

"Rolf's weird, huh Plank?" Asked Jonny.

"Well that was odd." Said Blake looking at her friends.

"Is he always like this in your world?" Asked Yang with her hand on her hip turning to her friends.

"You don't know the half of it." Said Eddy as the group stood there in silence a little longer.

* * *

 **The Pavilion:**

In an elegant twilit pavilion area of ivy-covered pillars, rounded archways, and lion-decorated fountains, Weiss and her elder sister Winter are sitting at a simple table with a plate full of croissants and strawberries. Winter is sipping from her teacup as Weiss repeats the news she was just told.

"Your... Leaving?" Asked Weiss disappointed.

"Yes." Said Winter as she placed her tea cup down. "I was merely needed to oversee the transport of additional units to Vale. Our last shipment was lost to an ambush. I believe you had a run-in with its cargo, actually. It's fortunate those Paladins were in the prototype stage; otherwise your team may not have fared so well." Said Winter as Weiss sighs and looks down dejectedly, but Winter grabs her sister's hand reassuringly.

"Weiss, you've done... well, out here, on your own. You should be proud. I'll be honest, it was quite amusing seeing Father's face the day you left for Beacon!" Laughed Winter.

"You haven't made a bad decision in the boyfriend selection either. Might be a bit unkempt, loud, and short but... He does seem to your description perfectly. Just be happy that father hasn't met him yet." Said Winter as Weiss blushed.

"Winter!" Yelled Weiss blushing.

"I'm kidding Weiss." Laughed Winter.

"So, anyway, I can't wait to show father what I learned!" Said Weiss straightening up and crossing her arms.

"Oh? Then what do you think you've learned?" Asked Winter.

"What do you mean? I'm getting better and better with my glyphs! I've even started Time Dilation!" Said Weiss.

"And what of your Summoning?"

"I... *Sighs* You know I can't." Said Weiss.

"I've tried! It's just... it's the _one_ thing I've been having trouble with!" Said Weiss splaying her hands out.

"We Schnee's are unique. Unlike many, our Semblance is hereditary. But that doesn't mean it will come easily." Winter said as she lifts her hand to summon a small, elaborate glyph over her palm.

"Your Semblance is like a muscle. The more you practice with it, the stronger it will become. But if you only focus on one aspect of it..." The glyph expands suddenly in a bright flash, causing Weiss to turn away before looking back up in awe at the white-and-blue Beowolf now at her sister's side. "If you fail to test the limits of what you think is possible, then you'll never truly grow."

Weiss smiles at this display of power she hopes to achieve.

* * *

 **Training Room:**

Eddy was tossed to the ground as he tries to pick himself back up angrily. "Ugh... That wasn't fun." Said Eddy as a shadow of a figure walks over to him and holds out their hand.

"Who said it was supposed to be fun?" Asked the voice of Samedi as Eddy grabbed the Hunter's hand as he was helped up to his feet.

"It's not fair, you fight dirty!" Said Eddy frustrated.

"Just remember your enemy, is not going to play-" But before Samedi could finish Eddy suddenly head butts him, grabs his arm, and tosses him to the floor as he pulls out his Swordfish and aims it to the professors throat.

"You were saying?" Asked Eddy as Samedi started to laugh as he picks himself back up. "You have definitely improved since the last time I taught you." Said Samedi as the two look over to see Li fighting with Double D and Tiburon fight with Ed. the Ed's fought valiantly with the older more experienced Huntsmen, that was until Baron called out.

"Alright, break time!" They stopped fighting as they all took a breather.

"That was impressive Double D I must say, I believe you and your friends are ready to learn how to truly tap into your Aura now." Said Li as Double D looked over at the panda Faunus in confusion.

"Umm, apologies Mister Xiongmao. But I believe that science and innovation may be a bit more powerful and useful then life force energy." Said Double D not trying to offend the Hunter.

"Then I believe you will never find out until you tried." Said Li as he, Double D, Eddy, and Baron all went to sit on the bleachers.

"I gotta say kid, that was a good hustle. Probably the strongest person I fought in a long time." Said Tiburon as he put a cigar in his mouth and lit it.

"Thanks a lot Wolverine!" Said Ed smiling.

"Kid, stop calling me that. I don't even know who Wolverine is." Said Tiburon as Ed sat down on the bleachers and Li looked over at Tiburon smoking.

"It's against school policy to be smoking cheap cigars Mister Akheilos." Informed Double D as Tiburon turned to face him.

"Don't kill my buzz kid." Said Tiburon with his teeth still clenched around the cigar. Li held up his finger as a surge of golden Aura came from his finger and shot through Tiburon's cigar like a bullet.

"I suggest you listen to him." Said Li smiling as Tiburon spit the ruined cigar out and sat next to Ed.

"So, how's it going with trying to track down that monster?" Asked Ed, referring to Evil Tim.

"Well, we tried everything we could." Said Samedi as he pulled out the comic given to him by Ed. "By the way, here's your comic back Ed."

"Thank you cane man." Said Ed as he took his comic back.

"So is it true, does that Evil Tim guy come from your world?" Asked Tiburon.

"Technically a parallel Earth. We actually visited that parallel Earth and... From the grim sights me, Ed, and Eddy saw there. Evil Tim must be stopped." Said Double D.

"All we know for sure is that he's hiding in the abandoned tunnel system underneath Vale. We actually told Ironwood and Ozpin, they tried to send a few soldiers down there to smoke them out but... They never came back out..." Said Li grimly.

"But wait, can't ya just track him with some sort of tracking tech or something with his own Aura?" Asked Eddy.

"That's actually been getting harder and harder. I used to be able to smell the impostors a mile away but-"

"Wait, impostors?" Asked Double D.

"Oh yeah, we forgot to tell you. Evil Tim's zombies or whatever they are, their disguised as normal people and blend into a crowd without a problem." Said Baron.

"But, how is that even possible?! We have all this info about him! And last time we fought him we beat back his forces of the undead and Lumpy knocked that bald guy into next week." Said Eddy.

"And Don't you think it's a little weird that he hasn't really been that active anymore?" Asked Baron.

"Huh?" Asked Ed.

"The White Fang has already died down since that breach a few weeks ago since you and the other Hunters managed to put Torchwick away." Said Tiburon. "Even the Red Cap's have started to tone things down."

"It sounds like their planning a large attack." All of the Hunters looked behind them to see a red haired man in a lab coat standing there.

"Someone should seriously put a bell on you!" Said Samedi shaking his head as the Ed's looked at the man in confusion.

"Oh right, haven't introduced you guys yet. Introducing the king of nerds, Albert Forneus." Said Tiburon as the man walked over with a large Scroll in his hands.

"Happy to see your still as much as a Neanderthal now as you were when we were kids, Tiburon." Albert said annoyed.

"I believe I will take that as a complement anyway, being skilled in advanced electrical engineering, biology, biochemistry, chemical physics, etc." Said Albert as Double D smiled.

"Happy to see I'm not the only scientist in this world." Said Double D.

"Wait! Baron, Li, Tiburon, and Albert?... Your guys Team name was Team BALT?" Asked Eddy.

"Wha-? No! BATL from Haven! Like Battle." Said Li.

"*Sigh*... Anyway I've come back with the test results of the reanimated creatures sample you provided me." Said Albert tapping on the Scroll.

"And?..." Asked Eddy.

"... The results are still inconclusive. I can't get a solid lock on the type of energy or enzyme that reanimated and was keeping those creatures alive. Whatever it is the substance seems to disappear whenever I try and truly analyze it. As if it was sentient and alive. Very strange..." Said Albert as Double D stood up.

"Sir, I actually have a laboratory filled with advanced analysis machines and devices that can help out." Said Double D as Albert smiled.

"That sounds great. You don't mind if we go now."

"Absolutely no problem." Said Double D as he headed towards the door with the other scientists, but before Double D left he turned his head back and said.

"I think I'm done with training for today Professor Samedi, Akheilos, Xiongmao. Thank you!" Said Double D as they finally left and Eddy stood up with Ed.

"Well, me and Lumpy would love to stay and throw you old geezers around. But me and Ed have some bet money to collect for the tournament, right Lumpy?" Asked Eddy as he got up along with Ed.

"Oh yeah sure, but can we stop by RWBY's dorm? I just wanna say hi to Yang real quick."

"Sure thing Lumpy." Said Eddy as the two left.

"Don't forget about are training later!" Yelled Samedi.

"Don't worry old man! I won't forget." Said Eddy as he and Ed shut the door as they left and Samedi smiled nodding his head.

* * *

 **City of Vale:**

"I seriously couldn't believe how much Dust that store had." Said Kevin as he, Rolf, and Jonny were walking down the street with bags of Dust in their hands.

"Guess you learn something new everyday!" Said Jonny.

"Just like how Rolf would learn everyday to milk the cows or Rolf will face mama's spicy stuffed pepper for dinner." Said Rolf.

"So are you guys gonna get involved with Flathead's bet or what?" Asked Kevin.

"Of course! Plank and I already predicted who was going to win last time, what's gonna make us wrong next time?" Asked Jonny.

"And Rolf using the good luck of his clam Bobo, will help Rolf win any self monetary bet." Said Rolf as Jonny and Kevin remembered what Rolf was talking about.

"... You brought that giant clam along with you?" Asked Kevin as Jonny smiled.

"Whatever, let's just get back already. I'm dying to challenge the other guys here to a game of basket ball." Said Kevin as he bought a new basket ball that he can't wait to try out and show off his skills. But as the group kept walking, Jonny got a bright idea as he ran ahead of the group. Turned around to face them and said.

"Hey guys! Me and Plank challenge ya to a backwards race back to Beacon! Ready set go!" Said Jonny so fast that Kevin and Rolf couldn't process the information fast enough as Jonny started to run backwards without looking where he was going. As he was about to hit someone.

"Watch it you Blimp head!" Yelled Kevin too late as Jonny collided with another person.

 _(BAM!)_

Jonny fell forward as the girl he hit who was carrying bags fell backwards. Kevin and Rolf ran over to help up Jonny while the girl's associate ran over to help her up as well.

"Hey look, sorry about that man. Our friend is just an idiot." Said Kevin as Jonny was helped to his feet.

"Oh, no prob. Neon doesn't usually watches where she goes either." Said the boy with the sun glasses and the top hat as he helped the cat Faunus back up.

"Oh boy, what just hit me?... *Gasp!* Are you okay? I am so so so so so so so so so so so SORRY!" Said the girl apologizing as Jonny got a good look at her. And he was amazed by her, so many different colors on one super pretty girl. Jonny started to blush as he thought.

"Wow that girl is pretty, I wanna write her a poem and I hate writing...' And while Jonny was thinking and Neon was execissivly apologizing Kevin, Rolf, and this sunglasses wearing stranger were talking.

"Again, sorry about that. The names Flynt Coal. Leader of Team FNKI from Atlas, nice to meet cha." Said Flynt cooly.

"Choice. Names Kevin." Said Kevin as he held out his fist and Flynt happily complied by fist bumping back.

"And I am Rolf." Said Rolf as he ran behind Flynt and started to kick his rear repeatedly while he's in the air.

"What the-?! What gives man?!" Asked Flynt confused and angry as Kevin got a shocked and apologetic look on his face.

"This is the kicking of the rear end of greetings!" Said Rolf. As Rolf, Flynt, and Kevin continued to interact Jonny snapped out of his trance and Neon stopped rambling about how sorry she was.

"Oh, umm... Were you saying sorry? Cuz that's all my fault! I challenged my friends to a backwards race and-"

"Wait." Interrupted Neon. "You challenged them to a backwards race? THATS INGENIUS!" Cheered Neon as Jonny looked on in glee.

"Really?" Asked Jonny.

"Of course! That's the smartest thing I ever heard! Oh and by the way, I'm Neon Katt from Team FNKI from Atlas. And again, sorry about running into you, I just get so carried away while skating! Do you skate?" Asked the hyper girl out of nowhere.

"Umm... Kind of, me and Plank mostly just climb on trees and run around." Said Jonny as he held up his best pal as Neon stared in a bit of confusion.

"Plank? You do know that that's just a piece of wood right?" Asked Neon.

"Everyone might say that, but I'm really the only one who can understand him. By the way my name's Jonny." Said Jonny as the hyper girl smiled and excepted what Jonny said as fact about Plank.

"Makes sense. Oooohh! Your a Faunus too?!" Asked Neon looking behind Jonny to see his squirrel tail.

"Oh that? I really don't pay that much attention to that." Said Jonny.

"But just look at me! I'm a cat Faunus!" Said Neon showing off her feline tail.

"Wow, that's pretty rockin'! So whattcha like to do?" Asked Jonny.

"I like to dance and roll around on my skates. *GASP* Do you wanna have a backwards race?!" Asked Neon as Jonny smiled in excitement.

"Sure thing pretty girl!" Said Jonny out of nowhere as Neon blushed as she realized what he just said.

"Did you just say I was pretty?" Asked Neon.

"Of course! Now are ya done talking and ready to race?" Asked Jonny as Neon got back into that competitive, energetic spirit of hers.

"Your on!" Back with Kevin, Rolf, and Flynt, they managed to work everything out. Kevin even managed to invite Flynt to shoot a few hoops at basket ball.

"Alright, sweet." Said Flynt.

"By the way, wears unmade tie Flynt, will you be fighting in the tournament?" Asked Rolf.

"Yup! My teams already in the doubles rounds! Me and Neon are-... Wait, where's Neon?" Asked Flynt as he and Kevin and Rolf all looked over to see Neon and Jonny in racing positions facing the wrong way as they were counting in unison.

"On your mark! Get set! Go!" The two ran backwards as fast as they could, in intentionally knocking people over, causing a few car wreaks, and a few other unpleasant side effects as Flynt and Kevin face palmed themselves.

"I guess we should'a kept our eye on them..." Said Kevin.

"Ya think so?" Said Flynt as he, Kevin, and Rolf all followed the trail of unintentional destruction created by Neon and Jonny.

* * *

 **RWBY Dorm:**

"You'll never beat me, old man!" Said Ruby.

"You're nothing but talk, kid!" Said Qrow.

"You can do it, Ruby!" Cheered Yang, but it was all in vain.

"SOARING NINJA WINS! TOTAL ANNIHILATION!" Qrow grins at his victory as Ruby lowers her head in shame at the video game.

"Ouch."

"And by the way, don't ever call me old." Said Qrow.

"My turn!" Said Yang excitedly pushing her sibling out of her spot as she grabs the spinning controller from the air.

"Now, where was I?" Asked Qrow while the game begins again with "NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHES!"

"You were telling us about your last mission!" Said Ruby popping up from behind the two players excitedly.

"Right, right..." Said Qrow as he flashes back to his story "I'd come across a small village in the swamps west of Mistral. Right off the bat, I knew something wasn't right."

"What were you doing there?" Asked Ruby.

"I needed information. Tired from battling Grimm along the way, I decided to start my search at the town's inn. The place was crawling with lowlifes and thugs, even a few Huntsmen that I could only assume had been hired by less-than reputable people for less-than respectable jobs. And that's when it happened."

"What happened?" Asked Yang excited.

"I was defeated... by the mere sight... of the innkeeper's skirt length!" The vision of pink hearts, a beautiful maid with slightly-skimpy clothing, and the very happy Qrow is interrupted by a thrown dog-head pillow, which Qrow deftly catches much to Yang's ire. Not helped by the game announcer calling out once more "SOARING NINJA WINS! TOTAL ANNIHILATION!"

"You are the WORST!" Said Yang as Ruby and Qrow laugh at Yang's anger. But they stopped when they heard two more laughter's coming from the doorway. As they looked over they saw Ed and Eddy standing in the door frame. Yang smiled as she got up and walked over to Ed.

"Hey there Ed." As she pulled him in and gave him a warm kiss. Ruby and Eddy stared awkwardly, because of who else was in the room, but the kiss ended as an "Ahem" was heard. Ed and Yang looked over to see Qrow sitting there waving at the two with a smile.

"Care to tell me who your new little friend is Yang?" Asked Qrow with a smile.

"Oh, this is Ed. He's actually an alien like those three boys you traveled with. And umm... He's my boyfriend." Said Yang with a bit of a nervous smile as Ed waved at him.

"Happy to meet you kind sir!" Said Ed smiling, as his smile suddenly disappeared as Qrow got up and casted an intimidating shadow over Ed. Even though the two were mostly the same size.

"So... Your dating my niece, huh?" Asked Qrow stepping forward as Ed gave an intimidated. "And aren't you the guy who stopped fighting the other team and fought with your own team about a moldy piece of cheese?" Asked Qrow accusingly.

"Y-yes?..." Said Ed nervously as Yang started to get angry.

"Uncle Qrow! Don't be mean like that! Ed's my friend, and like it or not he's important to me! So be nice!" Said Yang as she tightened her hug on Ed's arm as Ed looked down and blushed, flattered that his girlfriend was standing up for him.

But Qrow simply ignored her and shoved her to the side as he put his arm around Ed as if they were old chums getting reacquainted with each other.

"So just let me ask, kid... Your not only dating Yang for her beautiful looks are ya?"

"Oh, no sir!" Said Ed smiling nervously.

"What? You don't think she's pretty?" Asked Qrow as his arm around started to wrap tighter around Ed's neck as Ed said.

"Oh no! She's very pretty! The prettiest girl I've ever met! And really cool too!" Qrow's arm relaxed around Ed's neck as Yang started to grow furious.

"Ahh... Young love. You and Yang make a cute couple you know. You know what it's like to be an uncle? To watch your little niece grow up from a happy bouncing baby girl to a independent beautiful and strong young lady? So, Ed, let me make one thing PERFECTLY clear..." Said Qrow as his arm suddenly wrapped tight around Ed's neck.

"If you do ANYTHING to hurt my niece or touch her... I shall DESTROY you... Comprende?" Asked Qrow as his strangle hold on Ed only tightened as Ed chocked out.

"Oh YES! We are clear! We are clear! We are so, so clear!" Chocked out Ed as Qrow smirked and let go of Ed.

"Great... Happy we had that resolved..." Said Qrow as Yang ran up to him with her finger pointed at him as she said.

"UNCLE QROW LEAVE ED ALONE! HE'S A REALLY SWEET AND LOVING GUY YOU KNOW? (AND NOT TO MENTION ATTRACHTIVE) AND BLUH BLUH BLUH BLUH BLUH BLUH BLUH BLUH BLUH BLUH BLUH BLUH!" Qrow already toned out what Yang was saying as Ed slowly picked himself back up.

"Why have you forsaken me Lord in the sky Antonucci?..." Said Ed quietly.

"AND ANOTHER THING-!" But Yang was interrupted as Qrow sped past Yang and grabbed ahold of the controller again as he started to beat up Yang's character.

"What the-?! No fair!" Yelled Yang as she tried to jump back and beat Qrow's character in the game, but Qrow was already too far ahead.

"So, who's the other guy?" Asked Qrow referring to Eddy who was standing on the side the whole time.

"The name's Eddy, and I'm happy I'm not dating Ruby or Yang." Said Eddy with a sigh or relief as Yang, Ruby, and Qrow all glared at Eddy.

"Say that again pipsqueak..." Said Qrow angrily as Eddy looked nervously.

"I mean- They are very pretty but! I'm just dating another girl right now! I didn't mean any offense!" Said Eddy as he smiled nervously as Ruby, Qrow, and Yang turned their heads away from the scam artist.

"Really? Then who are ya dating then?" Asked Qrow still beating up Yang's character.

"Weiss." Said Eddy as Qrow laughed a little.

"The little sister? Hehehe... I don't know, Winter has been known to scare off some of Weiss' past boyfriends by threatening to lobotomize them with her sword or snap their heads around as she makes them watch as she kicks their butt... But, that's only what I've HEARD... Hehehe..." Laughed Qrow as Eddy gulped in fear.

"Uncle Qrow! Stop scaring our friends!" Yelled Ruby as Qrow simply chuckled.

"I'm just kidding Short Stack. So... I already know the tall one is an alien, but what about the two other aliens?" Asked Qrow.

"Yeah, me and Double D are the two others." Said Eddy as Qrow choked with laughter as he said.

"Double D? Well then-"

"Too late Uncle Qrow, I already, made a joke about that." Said Yang as she was still trying to beat Qrow's character on the game.

"So, Uncle Qrow, did you get in trouble with Ozpin?" Asked Ruby as she seats herself on Weiss' bed.

"Nah, me and Oz go way back. We're cool."

"Cool for an old guy." Said Ruby scoffing.

"Not funny." Said Qrow looking angry.

"So, what are you doing here anyway? I thought Dad said that you would be on a mission, for like... ever." Said Ruby.

"Well, a professional Huntsman like myself is expected to get results, as soon as possible." Said Qrow getting back into the game at the sound of "READY? FIGHT!"

"Yeeeeaaaah, I get that. *Chuckles* We're pretty much pros, too." Said Ruby leaning back.

"Yup, and after MY group came here, we've been helping RWBY out a TON. Not to mention the sweet weapons she made for us and the awesome powers we got when we came here." Added Eddy.

"Oh, Really?" Asked Qrow.

"Psch, yeah! Read the news sometime. We totally saved Vale while you were gone." Said Yang.

"More then once." Added Eddy.

"Funny, because I heard Vale suffered a Grimm attack after you almost managed to stop a train. And a crazy guy in a metal suit started causing tons of havoc, failing to stop collateral damage." Said Qrow leaning over to rub it in his niece's face as she scowls at the repeated "SOARING NINJA WINS! TOTAL ANNIHILATION!"

"But they don't give out medals for almost."

"They do, and it's called silver!" Said Ruby.

"Yeah, and besides we still did it didn't we? Without RWBY and us Vale would've been doomed." Said Eddy.

"Yeah! And, we helped take down Roman Torchwick! He's locked up in Ironwood's ship and crime's been down ever since! That's basically a bounty mission!" Said Yang as everyone else besides Qrow smiled victoriously.

"Sure, you may be acting like Hunters, but you're not thinking like one. You really think four girls and their friends could end all crime in a Kingdom?" Asked Qrow.

"I mean, I did until you said that..." Said Ruby tapping her fingers together in embarrassment.

"But we're aliens like Superman! And Superman can stop all crime!" Said Ed.

"Well, are you Superman?" Asked Qrow.

"Well... Umm... No." Answered Ed.

"Exactly. Look, violence hasn't dropped since Roman got nabbed; it's stopped, completely. No White Fang activity around the city. Besides a little ruckus form the Redcaps, nada. Zero. You cut off the head of the King Taijitu, but now the second head 's calling the shots. That's what Ironwood can't get through that thick metal head of his. Besides, isn't there an evil monster that's hiding out under Vale that came from your world?" Asked Qrow turning to the two Eds.

"Actually, he came form a universe that parallels ours and-"

"Tomato tomata." Said Qrow.

"You... Know the general?" Asked Yang as she exchanged looks with the others.

"Hey, I know everybody to some extent. Remember, you're talking to a member of the coolest team that graduated Beacon!" Said Qrow as he reaches behind him into one of his pockets and pulls out a photo lined with stains and age of four figures - himself, Raven, Taiyang, and Summer - as Yang's eyes widen and he sighs in remembrance. Ed looked over Yang shoulder and already knew what she was sighing over. The woman with the black hair that looked exactly like her, her mother.

"Hah, Team STRQ... That's where I met your parents. We were pretty well known back in the day." Said Qrow smiling.

"Well known for crummy fashion sense!" Said Ruby.

"Hey, we looked good! And I have a number of inappropriate stories to back that up!" Said Qrow as he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, but notices Yang continuing to stare at the picture and puts it away.

"But, I'll save those for when you're older."

"Gross..." Said Ruby as Qrow turned to the Ed's.

"Guess you guys, being aliens and all. Don't really have any Team or hunter to look up to and learn from."

"Haha, yeah, we already have a professor doing all that." Said Eddy crossing his arms.

"Samedi yeah, someone who's sticking his nose in other peoples businesses with his stupid friends." Said Qrow with an annoyed tone as he got up and started walking out.

"Anyways, I'm too old to be hanging out with a bunch of kids. You're gonna cramp my style." Qrow pauses in the doorway and sighs before addressing his family, Ruby and Yang looking up to him and Zwei sleeping on Blake's bed.

"Look, just remember that you've still got a long way to go..." Said Qrow turning around and holding a finger up to express his seriousness.

"And don't think for a second that graduating means you're done." Qrow hitches a thumb over his shoulder. "Every day out there is worth a week in this place. You two, you're gonna go far. But only if you keep learning; if you never stop moving forward." With these immortal words of wisdom, Qrow exits down the hall. Eddy and Ed sat there a little longer until Eddy turned to the girls and said.

"Your uncles weird."

"Yeah, we know." Said Ruby with a smile.

* * *

 **Team KRJ Dorm:**

Team JNPR walked over to KRJ's dorm and knocked on it three times. A few seconds passed with nothing happening, until the door burst open to reveal the smiling face of Rolf.

"Umm, hello Rolf. We're here because of-"

"Rolf remembers!" Said Rolf as he picked up Jaune by the shoulders and brought him inside as JNPR follows along. Jaune gave a confused look as he said.

"Umm... Can I ask what your planning on do-" Jaune was interrupted.

"You must be silent for the process to continue!" Said Rolf as Jaune quieted down.

"I am so excited!" Said Nora.

"I'm scared." Said Ren.

"Rolf, can I ask where Jonny and Kevin are?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Kevin went to go play basketball with a new friend and Jonny the wood boy went to have some fun with a new friend as well!" Explained Rolf as he kept walking with Jaune in his hands.

"Come, my Lilly livered friend, we must begin. Please, marinate in the lard." Said Rolf as he puts Jaune in a barrel full of lard. "Don't go away now!"

"I wish I can be in Jaune's position!" Said Nora excited.

"You want to bathe in lard?" Asked Pyrrha as Rolf walked over to the three.

"Move!" Rolf signals for Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha to move forward. As he walks over to and opens a drawer.

"Rolf requires your assistance!" Said Rolf as he takes out a squid.

"Red headed Nora, massage the squid. Mulan pretty-boy Ren, grate the turnip. And Achilles Pyrrha, Crush the Dust into dust." Rolf hands Nora the squid, Ren the turnip and a grater and handed Pyrrha multiple different Dust crystals as all three of them stare at each other in confusion.

"Today Rolf will be showing you how to prepare Carbuncle of the Flesh Stew. Though it can also be used to increase one's charisma as well!" Said Rolf as he pulls out a Churning from out of nowhere and placed it on a hot coal pit that appeared out of nowhere with everyone staring in confusion. Rolf walks over to the fridge and pulls out a fish head.

"An ancestral recipe handed down through many pimply-faced elders. Yet, Rolf has added a few new ingredients with Dust." Said Rolf walking over as he drops the fish head in and sees Ren grating the turnip over the Churning with Pyrrha crushing the Dust in her hands over the Churning. But Rolf saw no sight of the squid anywhere.

"Where is the squid?"

"Right here, Rolf!" Said Nora as she spins it at the top of her fingers to massage it.

"Stop!" Yelled Rolf as Nora dropped the squid.

"Fool." Said Rolf as he picked the squid back up and put it in the Churning.

"Thank you. Now we add one softened squid and stir. Careful not to bruise the fish entrails! Good, yes? Last we add the Pickled Towel of Mirth and let simmer for 14 days and 14 nights." Said Rolf as he pulled out a jar with a towel soaking in a liquid as he pulls it out and drops it in the Churning.

"What?! 14 days?!" Asked Jaune outraged.

"Do not fester, as Rolf has thought ahead, and pre-made this stuff." Said Rolf pushing the first Churning aside and brought in the pre-made stuff. Pyrrha and Ren just stared on as Nora gives a round of applause.

"Are you ready for the anointment of the stew, Jaune-boy?" Asked Rolf standing over Jaune with the towel in his hands.

"Umm... I think so." Said Jaune as Rolf stood over him silent for another second.

"Okey-dokey! Be very still." Said Rolf as he placed the towel over Jaune's head. Rolf stood there in silence for another few seconds until...

"AWAY WITH YOU, WEAKNESS OF MEN!" Yelled Rolf as he kicked the barrel Jaune was in straight out the window to the rest of JNPR's surprise.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _ **(CRASH!)**_

As June collided with the ground the barrel he was in shattered, as he was now in the Courtyard. As June picked himself back up with the towel still over his face, he tried to look around and asked.

"What happened?" But suddenly Rolf shoves a wooden box over Jaune's head as Rolf opened up the lid.

"Silence! We must be quick!" Rolf pulls out a chicken from nowhere and shoved it in the box and slams it shut. Agitating and scaring the fowl into attacking Jaune's head.

"HEY WHAT THE-!? AHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! WHY A CHICKEN!? OW! HE'S PECKING ME! WHAT THE DUST!? AAAHHHHH! SWEET MONTY! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Those were some of the words that Jaune screamed out while the chicken was viciously attacking him as Jaune was stumbling around aimlessly. The rest of JNPR stared on in shock and confusion, except for Nora who looked excited.

"WOW! Jaune is so lucky! Do you guys think a chicken could peck at my head?" Nora asked Ren and Pyrrha as Rolf suddenly shoves them away.

"Goodbye, as you may not see your friend for another hour. Rolf waits now." As JNPR walks away, Rolf takes off his pants and goes over to a stump. He pulls out a pocketknife and begins carving at the wood.

 _ **One Hour later...**_

Rolf has carved the stump into a shoe. As JNPR arrives along with RWBY, except for Weiss who was still with her sister.

"Rolf, we're here to pick up Jaune." Said Pyrrha as Rolf looked at them all puzzled.

"Why are we here again?" Asked Blake.

"Because we're here in case anything goes wrong for Jaune." Said Ruby.

"When does something ever go right for him?" Asked Yang as Rolf still stares as them all blankly.

"Jaune? Remember? You helped him with his confidence problem?" Said Ren as Nora was getting excited in the background.

"Oh, sure!" Said Rolf as he puts on his pants. "Follow Rolf." Rolf leads the group over to a tree where Jaune's head is submerged in the soil as Ruby couldn't help but giggle at the humorous sight. Rolf grabs ahold of Jaune's legs as he starts to pull.

"You shall see the miracle of the stew."

"Tell me what happens guys." Said Pyrrha covering her eyes in fear.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" RWBY and JNPR turn over to look as Ed, Edd, n Eddy standing there.

"Oh, hi guys!" Said Nora.

"What's going on?" Asked Ed with his dopy smile.

"Rolf is helping Jaune out with a confidence problem." Said Ruby.

"Wait, how exactly was he "Helping out"?" Asked Double D using his hands as quotations.

"He put him in lard, put a rag into a Churner with a bunch of weird ingredients in there, then put the rag over Jaune's face, kicked him out a window, and put a box on his head locking a chicken inside." Said Ren as the Ed's realized what was going to be the end result.

"You have changed much, Jaune-boy. Now you shall feel no fear." Said Rolf as he pulls out a mirror and shows it to Jaune. In the mirror, Jaune does look normal. However, once it is lowered. Everyone present is frozen for what seemed like an eternity, until Yang exploded with laughter, clutching her stomach with tears in her eyes.

"BAHAAAA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

Blake is covering her mouth to prevent herself from laughing uncontrollably, but everyone can hear a snigger escape through her palm. Ren chuckles behind his hand. Nora practically fell over. Pyrrha tries her very best to hold back her laughter. And Ruby was in stitches. All the while Eddy's traumatizing memories of having his head shrunken was rushing back to him while Double D just remembered he never got the recipe from Rolf and Ed looked on with a huge smile on his face.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HEAD!?" Yelled Jaune in a high pitched voice with his head being red and tiny.

"It's so tiny!" Said Nora and Ed in unison.

"By Oum! that is the FUNNIEST thing I have EVER seen in my life! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Yang.

"I can't believe I forgot to ask Rolf how he did this!" Yelled Double D as he pulled out a notepad and pencil.

"Oh yes, it would normally take 24 hours for the stuff to take effect but thanks to Dust it sped up the effects." Said Rolf.

"That makes sense." Said Ruby.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO ME YOU QUACK!?" Yelled Jaune.

"Quack? But I am Rolf!" Said Rolf.

"YOU BIG STUPID QUACK! QUACK! QUACK! QUACK!" Everyone was still laughing, and the fact that Jaune kept saying 'Quack' over and over in a duck-like voice REALLY didn't help.

"I am not a duck! I am Rolf!" Said Rolf frustrated as Double D and Ruby walked up to him.

"How did you know what ingredients would react in such a way as to come to this conclusion? With the introduction of Dust no doubt." Said Double D.

"Yeah Rolf! I'd really like to know too!" Said Ruby.

"What?" Asked Rolf backing off.

"Our turns for shrinkage, Rolf!" Said Nora as she and Ed walked up to him.

"Fix me!" Yelled Jaune.

"Tell us!" Said Ruby and Double D.

"Shrink us!" Said Nora and Ed.

"Stay back!" Yelled Rolf as he starts to run away.

"Get him!" Yelled Jaune as Jaune, Ruby, Nora, Ed, and Double D all started to chase Rolf around the Courtyard.

"Wait'll I get my hands on you! Fix my head, you quack!"

"He's strong!" Laughed Nora as they all continue to chase Rolf with Pyrrha, Blake, and Ren just standing there and watching while Yang was still on the floor, trying to pull herself together.

* * *

 **The Pavilion:**

Weiss points her Myrtenaster at the ground, creating a rotating glyph made of blade symbols with Winter behind her, appraising the effort.

"Excellent form! Now think to your fallen foes! The ones who forced you to push past where you were, and become who you are now." Said Winter as the glyph flickers in and out of existence and Weiss grimaces in concentration. "Think of them, and watch as they come to your side."

Weiss was doing her hardest to make the wobbling circle follow her will, but eventually dismisses it and stomps the ground angrily "I can't!" That's when Winter slaps Weiss over her head.

"Stop doubting yourself!" Yelled Winter.

"I'm trying!" Yelled Weiss.

"If this is what you call trying, then you have no hope of winning the tournament, let alone succeeding as a Huntress!" Said Winter suddenly smiling as if an idea has occurred to her.

"Why don't you just move back home? I'm sure Father would give you a nice job as a receptionist!"

"I don't need his charity!" Said Weiss.

"But you do need his money, don't you?" Asked Winter leaning in.

"What!? How did you know about that!?" Asked Weiss surprised.

"Lucky guess."

"Eddy guessed the same thing!" Yelled Weiss in frustration.

"And you met him only a few months ago? I think I'm stating to like him. Anyway, I may have been in a similar situation when I joined the military. So what have you done this time?" Asked Winter as she started circling her younger sister.

"Well, that's the thing: I'm really not sure! I went to pay for lunch the other day, but the card didn't work! "

"How embarrassing." Said Winter.

"I know!" Said Weiss as she sees Winter shaking her head. "Well, it was! Why would he cut me off like that?"

"Perhaps so that you'd stop avoiding him and call home." Instead of answering, Weiss attempts once more to create a summoning glyph, gritting her teeth until Winter places a consoling hand on her shoulder.

"Emotions can grant you strength. But you must never let them overpower you." Said Winter as the attempted glyph flickers and fades once more, though neither of them pay it any attention.

"It sounds to me like you have two choices in front of you. You can either call him, beg for his money back, and explain once more why you would want to study at Beacon over Atlas, or you could continue to explore Remnant, discovering more about the world and honestly, more about yourself." Says Winter as she allows Weiss a moment to absorb this information until revealing.

"It's time for me to go." Winter gives her sister a hug, which is returned.

"It was really good to see you, Winter." Said Weiss.

"Until next time, sister." Said Winter sadly.

The two Schnees walk out of the pavilion and go in opposite directions, neither of them noticing the caterpillar coming across a miniature, brightened version of a familiar-looking broadsword before disappearing into icy sparkles.

Later at night, Weiss is in the school courtyard, waving goodbye at the airship carrying her sister. She stops just as her Scroll starts vibrating with an incoming call from "FATHER", and her finger hovers over the screen in uncertainty until she closes her eyes and forces herself to press it. Suddenly smiling at the sight of her closed Scroll and the setting of a new path in life. She puts the Scroll away as she feels a warm hand on her shoulder, as she looks over she sees Eddy standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hey snowflake, I haven't seen you all day. Is everything alright?" Asked Eddy smiling. Weiss looks at her Scroll once more as she puts it away and gently touches Eddy's hand that's on her shoulder.

"You know what? Nothing, how about we go inside?" Suggested Weiss as she and Eddy turn around and walk inside while holding hands.

* * *

 **EEE Dorm Room:** _Later that night._

Eddy was sleeping in his bed as he was snoring along with his two friends. They were still snoozing around peacefully until there was a vibration on the table near the bottom bunk of Eddy and Ed's bed, Eddy opened up his eyes irritated as he looked over at the glowing screen of his scroll. He grabbed his scroll as he looked at it annoyed, only to see it was a text from Weiss.

"Hey, Loud Mouth... Are you awake?" Asked the text from Weiss as Eddy responded.

"Now I am, you interrupted my beauty sleep. You just can't wait to see my unbearably handsome face tomorrow morning?" Asked Eddy joking.

"Smart alec..." Texted Weiss back.

"So... What's up Snowflake? Is there something wrong?" Asked Eddy.

"Well, it's actually a little embarrassing... I had a nightmare..." Texted Weiss.

"Really? What was it about?"

"It was... It was about, disappointing and hurting everyone I know. Just to summarize it, I let everyone down. My family company was in ruins, the White Fang won, and everyone I knew were..." Texted back Weiss.

"Sorry to hear that Snowflake. But you know you have nothing to worry about right? I mean, you have your weapon, your awesome fighting skills, that sexy big brain of yours, your friends, and yours truly. It was just a nightmare, don't worry about it." Texted back Eddy as Weiss giggled while lying in her bed.

"You think that my brain is 'sexy?'" Asked Weiss.

"Well, the only thing bigger then your brain is that huge ego of yours." Texted back Eddy as Weiss giggled again.

"You moron..."

"So, is that it or...?"

"Actually, I was hoping I could ask of you..." Texted Weiss.

"Sure thing Snowflake, what is it?"

"Would you mind... Coming over and just, sleeping next to me in my bed?" Texted Weiss as Eddy blushed and Weiss shot out one more text.

"And it's NOT THAT! NOT WHAT YOUR THINKING ABOUT! I just want someone to... Cuddle up with just in case the nightmares came back..." Texted Weiss hesitantly.

"Are you sure?" Texted Eddy.

"Yes, I'm sure... Please." Texted Weiss as Eddy sat up from his bed, smiling as he texted back.

"I'll be right over..."

"P.S. DON'T TELL ANOTHER SOUL!" Texted Weiss as Eddy giggled himself.

"Not a chance snowflake... I'll be right over."

"See you in a little while Loud Mouth..." Texted Weiss as Eddy got up from his bed and quietly left his room and walked down the hallway to RWBY's dorm.


	34. Fade Away

**A/N: This chapter take place during '** **Never Miss a Beat'.**

 **RWBY's Dorm:** _In the Morning_

As the sun peeked through the windows of team RWBY's dorm, Ruby hopped out of bed while Blake and Yang crawled out of bed. Ruby was already excited to see what's going to happen in the tournaments today. Ruby could barely contain her excitement as she walked to the door along with Blake and Yang. But Ruby stopped as she looked back at Weiss' bed to see that there was still a lump under the sheets, with a smile she dashed over to the sheets as she grabbed the sheets and ripped them off as she said.

"Rise and shine Wei-" But Ruby stopped as she looked at what was in the bed "Eh?..."

Eddy was sleeping in the middle of the bed snoring in his pajamas just waking up was Weiss very irritated, as she glared over at Ruby with one open eye, as she was in her night gown holding onto Eddy's sleeping form with her arms and legs wrapped around him.

"AAAHHH! I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO-" Yelled Ruby as she covered her eyes.

"Uhh? Who turned on the sun?" Asked Eddy half asleep.

"Can you put the blanket back? We're getting cold." Said Weiss as Ruby threw the covers back on them.

"OK! OK!" Yelled Ruby putting the blanket over them and dashing over to the door and slammed it as Blake and Yang stood in front of Ruby with odd looks carrying coffee mugs in their hands.

"Hey Ruby, is something wrong?" Asked Blake.

"NOPE! NOTHING AT ALL! Just... Don't go into the bedroom for the next few hours." Said Ruby as she dashed off to the bathroom to get dressed as Yang and Blake gave Ruby a funny look before looking at each other in confusion.

 **Training Room:** _The Next Day_

It was in the morning as the Ed's and RWBY got up to do a little training before the doubles round with Pyrrha and Ren tagging along. But as they walked into the gym, the Ed's and RWBY jumped when they heard a punching sound and turned around to see Coco wrecking a punching bag with her fists.

"What's wrong with Coco?" Ruby asked.

"Did someone steal her clothes again? Or was Cardin picking on Velvet again?" Weiss glanced at Eddy.

Eddy held up both hands. "Don't look at me, Weiss. I didn't do anything."

Weiss narrowed her eyes. "Really?"

"...Okay, so I placed a cheese bomb in SSSN's dorm because of that stupid tattoo Sun put on my butt, I tried to convince Double D to mess with the plumbing so we could get some water for the new swimming pool we're building under the school and the tattoo parlor we set up doesn't give actual tattoos, it's just markers." Eddy said, withering under Weiss's glare.

"You mean you lied to me about making a tattoo without needles and Ed only used a marker to draw a flaming flower on my butt?!" Yang exclaimed.

"YANG!" Ruby exclaimed, covering her ears. "I didn't need to know that!"

"That doesn't really explain why Coco is angry though..." Said Blake.

"Well uhh... I MAY have snuck into CVFY's room and released a dozen moths into Coco's closet." Said Eddy nervously as everyone stared at him in shock.

"... Why?!" Asked Yang terrified.

"You know you just dug your own grave, haven't you?" Said Ren.

"It was just A LITTLE payback for how she chased us around like a mad woman with a Gatling gun!" Yelled Eddy.

"Yes. Only because of you doing something stupid to provoke her." Said Blake.

"Anything else?" Weiss asked, still glaring at Eddy.

"...I put some mud in Team JNPR's fridge." Eddy confessed.

"Wait? You put mud in our dorm's fridge? Why?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune then walked in, carrying two bowels of what looked like chocolate. "Hey guys, who wants chocolate ice cream?"

"Me! Me! Me!" Nora and Ed said excitedly at the same time.

"I believe that answers your question." Ren said as Double D put his hand over his face as the announcement came over the intercom.

"Attention. Penny Polendina's Team of Atlas will be facing off against Cardin Winchester's Team of Beacon in twenty minutes at the Amity Colosseum." Announced Oobleck as Ruby squealed in delight.

"Oooohhh! Penny! Come'on guys! Let's go!" Said Ruby excited as she started running down the hallway as everyone followed along. Eddy annoyed walked down the hallway until... He heard the terrifying sounds of mechanisms and mechanics moving... Eddy looked behind him as he saw Coco standing there and slowly walking up to him with her Gatling gun out.

"Umm... Coco?"

"I heard what you said Eddy... So how would you like your face? Fried or scrambled?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eddy screamed as he ran away as fast as he could with the sound of a Gatling gun firing could be heard.

 **Amity Colosseum:** _Later..._

Russel, daggers in hand, is running from the mayhem before spinning around, ready to face his opponents, who turns out to be the familiar face of Penny and her beret-wearing teammate. With an ever-present smile and simple arm movements, she summons six floating swords from behind her and rears them back before launching them in a ring at Russel, who barely manages to duck behind a rock to protect himself.

Wasting no time, Penny does the same thing with another group of blades, homing in on the other CRDL teammate Sky until he uses his own halberd to vault over another stone for defense. The two exchange a worried look at the sight of their rocks still pierced with multiple blades, and Penny grins in combat-ready fierceness as she looks to her partner, who simply taps her watch as if hurrying Penny up. Wasting no time, Penny raises her hands like a puppetmaster and uses the near-invisible strings attached to each hilt to lift the giant rocks up in the air, with the screaming Russel and Sky still hanging on. Bringing her arms down to her sides, the stones come crashing to the ground as well, leaving Penny's opponents in the grass. Her swords come back to her pack as the buzzer rings.

"And victory goes to Penny and Ciel of Atlas!" Announced Oobleck over the broadcaster's system.

"Thank you for a wonderful time." Said Penny placing a fist in her palm and bowing in respect to her fallen foes, still smiling. The two victors turn to leave the stadium as Russel feebly reaches out, only to get hit in the head by an errant stone. Watching from the stands, Ruby sees them start to walk away and excitedly gets up form her seat with the rest of her team and the Ed's to meet them at one of the exits. Double D decided it would be nice to see penny as well, so he got up and followed Ruby.

"Penny!" Yelled Ruby as she caught up to Penny as she looked over and saw Double D and Ruby standing there.

"Ruby!" Cheered Penny lifting up her own arms, she tackles her friend into a hug that leaves them both of them on the ground as Double D looks down and cringes.

"Why..." Ruby grunts weakly. Penny gets up energetically as she looks over and smiles at Double D.

"Greetings Double D! I am happy to see you again!" Said Penny smiling looking over at Double D, walks over, and gives him a crushing hug.

"Guh! It's nice to see you too Penny- GAG!- Can your please let go of me now? I think one of my lungs just collapsed!" Choked out Double D as Penny cooperated and let go.

"My apologies, Double D." Said Penny as Double D got up with a forgiving smile.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you!" Said Penny as she looked over and gestures to the other girl.

"This is my teammate." Said Penny as the girl walks over and bows.

"Ciel Soleil." Said the girl.

"Hi! I'm Ru-" Ruby was interrupted.

"Ruby Rose. 15. Hails from Patch. Leader of Team RWBY. Status: Questionable." Said Ciel as Ruby remained silent, as Double D stepped forward and said.

"Greetings, my name is Dou-"

"Edd AKA Double D. 17. Hails from another demention. Member of Team EEE. Status: Questionable. But, hopefully single." Said the girl smiling at Double D as he blushes.

"Where the heck did THAT come from?" Asked Double D.

"Sooo... Penny!" Said Ruby as she turned back to her robotic friend. "You two were incredible out there. How do you keep control of all those swords? It's so cool!"

"Indeed Penny! It was like you had total control over the fight like a Puppetmaster." Added Double D.

"Penny?" Double D, Penny, and Ruby look over at Ciel who looks at her watch and gestures at it. "I believe it is best if we move on to our next location." Penny exchanges a look with Ruby and Double D before asking Ciel.

"Could we have just a minute to talk?" Asked Penny as in response, Ciel checks the time, then takes a step back and nods, starting the countdown.

"So is she... your friend or..." Asked Ruby.

"Well, in a way. She's like Blake, but if Blake was ordered to spend time with you." Said Penny as Double D looked over to see Ciel seductively looking at Double D and even blowing a kiss while Ruby and Penny had their heads turned away. Double D blushed immensely as he turned back to the girls and said.

"Yes, I can see why you would compare her with Blake."

"So then, Weiss." Said Ruby.

"Does she know about... y'know... beep boop bop, does not compute?" Said Ruby as she moves her body abruptly as if imitating a robot, leaving her arm to hang with a noticeable squeaking sound.

"Flawless Ruby..." Said Double D sarcastically.

"Oh no. General Ironwood doesn't really want anyone to know. There was an incident with a magnet, but I was able to play it off."

Flashback to the Vytal Festival grounds with Ciel and Penny, who's wearing a large sun hat. The wind picks up and lifts the hat from her hair, revealing the aforementioned magnet on her skull, and Penny quickly shoves the headgear back on before Ciel turns back around. The story causes Ruby and Penny to laugh about it in the present for several seconds.

"Ruby, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about." Said Penny as she glances over at Ciel and then Double D. Double D just looks down at the two for another second before he says.

"Oh umm... I guess I'll just go over there." Said Double D as he turned around and took a few steps away out of hearing range. Penny looked around once more to see the coast was clear before leaning in and whispering to Ruby. "I want to stay at Beacon."

"Penny, they'll never let you do that." Said Ruby.

"I know, but I have a plan." Said Penny as she frowns, but then grins with mischief.

"I'll talk to you more soon, Ruby." Said Penny as the two Atlesians leave, but Penny turns to give a wave of farewell to Ruby and Double D who turned back around and both who wave goodbye as well.

"Well, that was an... Odd reunion." Commented Double D.

"Our next match will begin in 15 minutes!" Announced Port over the stadium speakers.

"Wait a minute..." Said Double D as Ruby suddenly looking really excited as she clasps her hands together.

"Oh my gosh, that's right! It's time for-"

* * *

Yang is standing in the center of the field with Weiss at her side, stretching out her arms. "Well, now it's our turn!" Said Yang.

"Just remember to keep proper form." Said Weiss.

"Alright." Said Yang as her tone shifts to talk strategy. "You're from Atlas. What could we expect?"

Back at where Team FNKI is getting ready to leave, a bald headed kid ran in catching FNKI's attention. They stop as they look behind them to see Jonny 2x4 running over to them with his hand in the air.

"Wait *Pant* *Pant* Stop! *Pant* *Pant* Hold on!" Said Jonny out of breath as he walked forward.

"What are you doing here, man?" Asked Flynt.

"I just wanna wish you guys luck out there." Said Jonny with a smile.

"Well thanks a lot man, we'll need it. Com'on Neon, let's go." Said Flynt as he turned around and started to leave.

"You go ahead Flynt, I'll be right behind you." Said Neon as Flynt merely shrugged his shoulders and said. "Alright."

Neon turned back to Jonny as Jonny started to speak again. "I just, wanted to wish you guys the best of luck. Me and Plank." Said Jonny as Neon smiled at him and said.

"Aww, that's so sweet! Thank you!" Said Neon as at the speed of sound quickly pecked Jonny on the cheek as she quickly turned around and skated off.

"Thanks again Jonny!" She said as she finally left and Jonny just stood there paralyzed. He looked over at Plank as he said.

"I can't move my legs Plank..." Back in the arena, Weiss answers Yang by listing off the facts as Yang loosens up her legs as well.

"Well, seeing as their Kingdom, academy and armed forces are all merged as one, I think we can expect strict, militant fighters with advanced technology and carefully rehearsed strategies." But at that very moment, a rainbow zooms past the two surprised Huntresses-in-training, coming to a stop opposite them, revealing a pigtailed Faunus girl with roller blades and a cat tail swishing around her weapon next to a young man wearing a fedora and sunglasses, holding a trumpet in one hand.

" ... Or whatever they are." Said Weiss.

"Who are these guys? They look like they belong on the back of a serial box. Well, at least the rainbow one does." Said Eddy from the stands.

"Warriors can come in all shapes and sizes." Said Ruby smiling as Eddy just stared at her for a few seconds at the super overly cute face she was making.

"... Your right."

"Hey!" Weiss looks over to Flynt as he gestures at her, smiling. "Your Weiss Schnee, right? The heiress."

"Flynt is gonna win this in no prob." Eddy, Double D, and Ed look over at Kevin, Jonny, and Rolf who were sitting there next to them.

"What?" Asked Eddy.

"I mean don't get me wrong, I've seen your girlfriend fight before, and she's tough. But nothing compared to Flynt." Said Kevin.

"And Neon!" Added Jonny. "Neon is so random and fast that no one can keep up with her!" Said Jonny as Ed and Eddy start to lean in with competitive looks on their faces.

"Oh yeah? Weiss is already super skilled with her... Umm, symbol thingies!"

"Glyphs Eddy..." Said Double D.

"Whatever! The point is Weiss is already too skilled for some trumpet playing has been to beat her." Said Eddy.

"Yeah! And Yang is so strong that nothing can beat her! She'll beat the kitty cat girl with no problem!" Said Ed.

"I guess we'll just wait and see." Said Kevin smirking.

"Guess so, Shovel Chin." Said Eddy as back in the arena...

"I am." Said Weiss, answering Flynt's question.

"I take it you're pretty good with Dust, then?" Asked Flynt.

"I do my best. " Said Weiss shrugging humbling.

"Yeah, my dad was good too. Owned a little Dust shop of his own." Said Flynt as he nods his head, eyes hidden behind his shades, until his smile turns into a scowl, tone turning hostile. "Till your father's company ran him out of business."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Said Weiss ashamed.

"Sure you are." Flynt said sarcastically.

"What does trumpet boy think he's doing?" Asked Eddy angrily.

"Hey! Why don't you-" Yang was interrupted.

"Hey! Why don't you?" Said Neon as she drops her unflattering imitation as she points at Yang, smiling. "That's what you sound like!"

"Uh..." Trailed off Yang unknowing of how to respond.

"Hey! Where'd you get your hair extensions?" Asked Neon.

"This is just my normal hair."

"Ooh, really?"

"Yeah! Is that a prob-" Said Yang starting to get annoyed but being interrupted once more.

"You should try rollerblading sometime! It's super fun!" Said Neon as she starts spinning in place as she continues rapidly. "It'd probably take you a while, though, since you're so... you know, top-heavy."

"... Did kitty girl just call Yang FAT?!" Asked Ed angrily.

"Umm, wouldn't that technically be a complement since she said 'Top-heavy'?" Asked Double D.

"Excuse me!?" Asked Yang as she looks down at herself as the holographic roulette begins.

"Oh, here we go." Said Ruby rolling her eyes from the stands. The field opens around the four combatants, and up rises the volcanic area, sandy desert, steaming geysers, and ruined buildings.

"Three! Two! One! Begin!" Announced Port.

Right as it starts, Flynt raises the instrument to his lips and blows, issuing forth a sound wave that blows both Weiss and Yang back from the force. Weiss is able to create a glyph under her to stop sliding back, but doesn't see Neon spinning into the attack and using it to push herself forward so she can charge at Yang in a rainbow burst of speed and push her into the city portion.

Flynt stops blowing as Weiss readies her Myrtenaster, a second passing until the musician starts playing again. This time, Weiss uses darker glyphs to move her forward through the cone of waves, making another one to get closer and closer so she can land a blow. Suddenly, however, Flynt stops playing, and Weiss is forced to move forward, earning a kick to the back as she slides past. She crashes through a red Dust crystal, and Flynt grins when he sees her lying in the area now spouting pillars of fire. Eddy looks worried in the stands as Kevin was smirking.

Back in the ruined city, Neon manages to roll ahead of every blast from Ember Celica, skating on the railings and making faces at an irritated Yang. She continues to flip and slide over any terrain in her way, all the while repeating a mantra to herself.

"Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat!" Neon chanted to herself over and over.

"Yeah! Go Neon!" Cheered Jonny.

She eventually comes down to the ground and charges at Yang, becoming a rainbow blue while hitting the blonde multiple times. Yang grits her teeth, unloading the spent shells in her gauntlets, as Neon smirks and cracks her glow sticks, turning them blue. She comes forward again, dashing past Yang before she even realizes that her right leg is now encased in ice.

"Hm-hmm! Look!" Said Neon as she smacks her butt for emphasis. "Now you're bottom-heavy, too!"

"Oh boy... That can't be good for that rainbow girl." Said Double D.

Getting quite irate now, Yang slams her foot down and frees her entire leg, but is unable to stop Neon from freezing her left arm now. She sees Neon rollerblading on rails and through archways, gaining distance until she speeds forth and kicks Yang back into a wall, cracking it behind her.

"You should cool off! Get it? Because you're angry." Mocked Neon.

"I get it!" Said Jonny from the crowd.

Not appreciating the pun one bit, Yang smashes her arm against the wall, once again shattering the ice and the structure itself.

Meanwhile, Weiss and Flynt are facing each other in the burning section, Weiss gesturing all around her with the blade and spinning wildly to summon four glyphs that shoot out an equal number of large ice chunks headed straight for her enemy. Flynt looks down and smiles, leaping forward onto his knees and blowing his horn just as a column of flame erupts right in front of him, diverting the fire to melt each of Weiss' frozen projectiles.

"Too bad all that money can't buy you skill." Said Flynt.

Weiss grimaces at him before revolving her hilt to use a white type of Dust. She aims a stream of wind at Flynt, who matches her power with his own blowing, creating a standstill until Weiss uses a mere gesture to form several more glyphs around the field. She quickly bounces off each one, striking Flynt with each attack, until she puts his foot down and starts playing once more. Weiss is still propelling herself around, but nothing prepares her for a second Flynt appearing next to the first, and then another, and another after that, each color-coordinated musician joining their waves of noise together to send Weiss flying back.

"Good work Flynt!" Cheered Kevin.

"Come on Weiss! You can do it!" Cheered Eddy.

"Woah!" Said Jaune amazed by the fight.

"What's this?" Asked Port as he turned to Oobleck in the announcers box.

"It appears young Flynt has just activated his Semblance! And quite a remarkable one at that. Ladies and gentlemen, feast your eyes on Flynt Coal's Killer Quartet!" Announced Oobleck as the Flynts flip their hats around to the audience, then look up at the scoreboard to see Weiss and Yang down to half their Aura levels, but still in the game. He steps forward, absorbing each of his duplicates as he prepares to finish this.

His teammate is still giving trouble to Yang, using a ramp to outrun her now red-eyed opponent.

"Ooh! Flashy eyes! Y'know, you're actually kinda pretty when you're angry." Said Neon.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Yelled Yang as she shakes her head, eyes going back down to purple. As she propels herself forward using her shotgun blasts.

"To be honest, she's not wrong there." Said Ed.

Weiss is getting back up and sees her sword, reaching out to it only for Flynt to step on the blade. She looks up at him before their attention is drawn to their partners.

"Get back here!" Yelled Yang as Neon was rolling around Yang in a lazy circle.

"I wasn't trying to say that you should go on a diet, I was saying you really need to go on a diet!" Mocked the Faunus.

"THAT'S IT!"

"You're fat."

"WHAT!?" Yelled Ed angrily yet again.

Flynt looks back at Weiss before deciding to focus his attention on Yang, once more becoming four fighters and ready to blow her away. Weiss looks through the clones and sees Yang completely distracted, as well as a pool of lava bubbling away right in front of him/them. Without pause, Weiss jumps up and knocks the original into the magma just as it erupts several feet in the air.

"WEISS!" Yelled Eddy.

"What?" Asked Yang as she just noticed what happened.

"Weiss!" Yelled Blake and Ruby in unison.

"It appears we have a double knockout on our hands!" Announced Port.

"In fact, it looks as though Miss Schnee's Aura has been completely depleted! She sacrificed herself to take out Flynt! Wait a minute. What's this!?" Asked Oobleck as "This" turns out to be Flynt, wobbly and almost at his limit, but standing back up from the smoke.

"Hehe... Told ya Flathead, Flynt is THE man. Sorry about your girlfriend though." Said Kevin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Flynt Coal remains standing!" Announced Port as Flynt begins walking toward Yang, a look of pure anger on his face.

"You did it, Flynt! Don't worry about her, she's easy! But kind of annoying." Said Neon skating back over to her leader.

"Ooh, looks like Yang's angry! And you wouldn't like her when she's... upset." Said Port as Yang finally reaches her breaking point, fists clenching and ground trembling

"Get'em Yang!" Said Ed as Yang's scream of rage combining with the group of lava bursts from the rocks, she punches out several shots at the two opponents, who manage to dodge the blasts.

"Yo, Neon, go!" Said Flynt as he blows again and helps Neon rush forward, and Yang meets her in the waves of sound, using her shots to keep her from being pushed away as she attempts to get a hit on the girl.

Failing that, she leaps out of the noise and blasts the ground where Neon is, then launching herself back to create some space. Her blasts almost gets Flynt, who's forced to change the direction of his tune and direct Neon elsewhere, still avoiding the blasts and even rolling on the debris being formed, though with a noticeably more shaky stance than usual. She rolls up on a ramp made from the debris into the geyser biome. Yang lands on the ground away from her and runs right at Flynt, rocketing forward even as he uses his Semblance once more to deliver a fourfold attack. Shooting behind her, however, provides the necessary boost to finally get close and clap her hands over the mouth of the trumpet. Less than a second of silence is broken by the musical backfire right in Flynt's face, becoming one person for the final time as he's knocked on his back and the buzzer rings.

"Oh, sour note for Flynt!" Announced Port as Kevin threw his arms in anger.

"Aww man!"

"HA! Sure sucks to have trumpet boy lose, huh?" Asked Eddy as he nudged the upset Kevin. Yang slides back from the blast, searching for her remaining opponent as Neon tries avoiding the geyser spouts.

"Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat! Never miss a..." At that moment, her front wheels catch on a crack in the ground, losing her balance and causing her to shed a few quick tears. "...beat?"

Time catches up as she pitches forward, trying to roll up in a ball only to get caught in the blast of a geyser. She's helpless to do anything as Yang smirks, fires off a single shot, and hits her screaming target in an explosion of sparks and smoke, as well as a third buzzing sound.

"Neon! Oh man!" Yelled Jonny as Yang continues to look enraged until she blinks her eyes back to purple and realizes something.

"Weiss!" Yang runs back into the fire section and kneels next to her ash-covered teammate. "Weiss! Are you okay?"

"*Cough* *Cough* I may not be singing for a while." Joked Weiss.

"...Oh, thank-...Hehehe... So she does have a funny bone in her body after all." Said Eddy smiling in relief.

"You know, I'm not sure that was proper form." Said Yang.

"Oh, ha ha." Said Weiss as she suffers from another series of coughs.

"WHAT!? We lost? We lost?" Yelled Neon as Yang and Weiss' attention are drawn to her, now devoid of color, as she freaks out.

"Team FNKI lost? That was... that was..." Said Neon as her color returns to the suddenly-overjoyed redhead as her eyes turn into rainbow sparkles for a moment. "... amazing! Oh my gosh, you guys were super crazy awesome! We should definitely party together sometime, right Flynt?" Asked Neon as her teammate gets back up on his feet.

"That was a gutsy move, Schnee. I dig it." Said Flynt smiling. Yang and Weiss smile at the good losers and see the rest of their team and Ed, Edd, n Eddy coming to the injured heiress's side.

"Good job, you two!" Said Blake.

"Yeah!" Said Ruby.

"Good job guys!" Cheered Ed.

"Just, please do anything that stupid again." Said Eddy as he looked down at the heiress.

"*Cough* *Cough*... You first." Said Weiss as KRJ came down from the stand to congragulate FNKI on being good losers.

"Good work man." Said Kevin as he fist bumped Flynt. "Ha, what's the point of being a sore loser, ya know what I'm saying?" Asked Flynt.

"Great job Neon! That was so cool!" Said Jonny.

"I'm just happy you were in the stands cheering me on!" Said Neon as she hugged Jonny.

"Rolf cannot contain his Joy! It feels like the marry days of summer all over again!" Said Rolf overjoyed as all the inhabitants of Remnant had no idea while he was talking about while the inhabitants of Earth knew what he was talking about.

"It's not Christmas Rolf." Said Kevin.

"It's fall!" Said Eddy.

"What is he talking about?" Asked Blake.

"Even though! Rolf cannot contain his pure joy!" Said Rolf as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a Yo-yo and gave it to Jonny as RWBY and FNKI stared in absolute confusion.

"For me?" Asked Jonny as he took the Yo-yo.

"Umm... You felling okay Rolf?" Rolf merely responded to Kevin by handing him a unicycle.

"Marry Christmas Kevin!"

"Umm, what are you doing?" Asked Flynt as Rolf handed Flynt a horn.

"Marry Christmas!" Said Rolf.

"Your really just giving out presents like that?" Asked Neon as Rolf handed her a wooden spoon.

"I don't know what this "Christmas" is, but I like it!" Said Neon as she happily took the old world spoon. Rolf continued to give gifts to everyone like giving Double D a potato peeler, handing Eddy an octopus, giving Yang his right shoe, giving Ruby his shirt, giving Blake his left shoe, and giving Weiss his pants.

"Oh umm... Thank you Rolf." Said Ruby holding up his shirt as Rolf stood there in nothing but his underwear as Ed was smiling at him happily.

"Marry Christmas Rolf!" Said Ed as all of them in the field failed to realize that the crowd of the stadium was still looking at them.

"When I woke up this morning... I did not expect to see this..." Said Jaune.

* * *

 **Amity Colosseum:** _Later..._

Ed and Eddy walked into the stadium arena once more as the crowd started to go wild. All the while RWBY, KRJ, and JNPR were sitting in the stands as they were looking over their friends entering the battle field.

"So remember Lumpy, when ya fight these clowns don't hold back alright?" Said Eddy as he walked closer to the center with Ed.

"Like a bread box?" Asked Ed.

"You got this Ed!" Cheered Ruby.

"Show them what your made of big guy!" Cheered Yang.

"Those dorks have this in the bag." Assured Kevin.

"Good luck Eddy!" Yelled Weiss as she cupped her hands around her mouth. Eddy looked over and gave her a charming smile before the two made it to the center. As Ed and Eddy looked in front of them they saw their opponents.

"Team EEE of Beacon with it's Doubles Round representatives Eddy and Ed." Announced Port.

"And from Shade academy in Vacuo, Team FADE with it's Double's Round representatives Fonce "Moon" Crawford and Azule "Bailey" Chalmers." Announced Oobleck.

A girl and boy stood in front of Ed and Eddy. The boy was wearing a brown sweater, a black coat, white pants, black socks, and black shoes standing around 5'11 tall. He had black hair, blue eyes, his weapon was a black and white sword, and his symbol was a replica of Remnants moon. The girl however was wearing a light grey T-Shirt, a deep-blue zipperless jacket with a fur collar, black shorts, white socks, blue slippers, white hair, light-blue eye's, she had twin weapons that were a hybrid of Nunchucks and pistols, and had a symbol of a "glowing" blue heart.

"At least they aren't going to be overly cheery or have any stupid gimmicks." Said Eddy.

"Gimmicks? What do you mean?" Asked Fornce the boy.

"I mean being overly colorful or super edgy or-"

"Hey! I'm not edgy!" Yelled Fonce.

"Of course not." Said Eddy.

"I'm about to give you guys a Ed-ucation in battle." Said Azule as she smiled.

"Oh, for the love of..." Said Eddy as he put his hand over his face and the girl started giggling.

"Good luck to you guys too!" Said Ed as the Colosseum chooses four fields to rise up from below in quarter sections: Behind Ed and Eddy a magma field and an abandoned city arose. And behind Froce and Azule an anti-gravity environment with floating metal panels that Penny's team fought in before and a mountain environment next to that. Ed pulled out his Mighty Flipper as Eddy pulled out his Swordfish while Froce pulled out his Moon's Blade and Azule readied her Blazing Twins.

"Three, two, one, BEGIN!" Announced Port as the two charged as one another. Ed charged into Azule as he flung his Mighty Flipper around but Azule managed to be fast enough to dodge each and every blow before she managed to hit Ed a few times with her nunchucks causing Ed to stumble back. Azule one again tried to charge at Ed but Ed just smiled as he grabbed the charging huntress in training and tossed her into the anti-gravity patch where she landed on one of the platforms as Ed leaped from his original spot to the same platform where Azule landed on as the girl picked herself back up and once again collided with Ed.

All the while Eddy was colliding his Swordfish with Fonce's Moon's Blade as sparks flew from the collision of the sharp pieces of steel. Fonce managed to be even more agile then his teammate as he was quickly and effortlessly dodging all of Eddy's blows as he was hopping around Eddy and getting a few hits on him. But Eddy started to fight back as he got two hits on Fonce with his blade and knocked him down to the ground. But before Eddy could make his final blow, Fonce smirked as he activated the green dust in his weapon as he blew Eddy away into the abandoned city patch. Eddy landed and tumbled as he tried to then pick himself up as he made a full landing in the city.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Commented Yang.

As Eddy stood up and looked around at his surroundings he saw Fonce fly from the sky and land in front of him like the wind carried him there. As Fonce stood there smiling and Eddy stood there with a face of determination, both activated their individual Dusts in their possessions. Fonce loading his weapon up once again with his favorate type of Dust, green. And Eddy loaded his up with Earth Dust flipping his fish head back and into it's gun mode. Instantly both started to run and take cover as they started to have a fire fight. Eddy kept running around fallen city structures as he kept moving and took cover multiple times while shooting sharp shards of rock at Fonce. Although Fonce fought much differently, smiling confidently and acting calm though the whole fight while dodging each attack. Allowing the wind from the Dust in his weapon to do all the work for him as he was running and jumping off structures as Eddy kept blindingly attacking. But Fonce wasn't just dodging, he was blasting powerful gusts of air at Eddy while either slicing through the other projectiles with his sword or blowing the projectiles back at him.

All the while Eddy was still dodging until he ran behind a structure to take cover. He took several pants of air before he thought up a new idea, he quickly pulled out white Dust as he flipped his Swordfish back into it's melee mode as he loaded up the ice dust and the nose of the Swordfish began to glow white and get covered in frost. Eddy smirked as he quickly jumped out from behind the structure and created a wall of ice to protect himself against his opponents attacks. Eddy then as fast as he could jumped back into the open as he plunged his blade into the Earth as a trail of ice on the ground dashed over to Fonce as it froze his feet to the ground. Eddy smirked as he said.

"I got you now!" Weiss giggled in the stands as Eddy charge forward with his Swordfish in front of him ready to plunge it into his opponent. As he made it he closed his eyes as he stopped, thinking he got his opponent. But as he looked up with a smile on his face he saw that the blade passed through his opponent.

"Ahh! And is seems like Mister Crawford has activated his Semblance! His Smoke Form!" Announced Oobleck.

As Eddy looked up he saw that his opponent was transformed into a human shaped cloud of black smoke. Fonce smiled as he said.

"You got me? If you really got me then answer me this, how are you going to catch smoke?" Asked Fonce as he slipped through the ice that was on his feet and using his sword slashed Eddy sending him through a few fallen city structures.

Back with Ed and Azule, the both of them were jumping from platform to platform as Ed unintentionally managed to knock some of the platforms aside with the swinging of his weapon. All the while Azule was jumping from platform to platform as she turned her Blazing Twins into their pistol forms as she started to shoot at Ed who was on a higher platform. Ed had many talents but being agile was not one of them as each bullet managed to hit Ed as he tumbled to lower platforms. Ed finally tumbled down to the ground as Azule followed with her pistols out. But before Ed picked himself back up, Azule quickly loaded up blue Dust as she started to fire at Ed, which each projectile being a high pressured flying blast of water which was strong enough to shatter rock. Ed quickly got back up as he tried to block against the projectiles as best as he could with his Mighty Flipper. But, a few shots managed to slip by as they hit Ed in the chest and face a few times, making him stumble back a little.

Azule smiled as she dashed up to Ed with her weapons back in their nunchuck form as she started bashing Ed with them. She got in a few good hits before Ed got his act together and hit Azule three times with his Flipper with the last time sending her back a few feet. Ed stood there as he started to very slowly walk over to her. As Azule was picking herself up she looked over and saw Ed walking over to her.

"Prepare to taste defeat!" Yelled Ed as he walked closer.

Azule thought quick as she pulled out her Blazing Twins with blue Dust still in them as she smashed them into the ground. As Ed made his way over to her, he looked up as him and smiled as she quipped.

"Surfs up." As Ed suddenly felt a rumbling under his feet as a powerful Jetstream of water came out of the ground and forced Ed into the air as on his way up smashed through several platforms before he was being sent so high that he hit the top of the forcefeild as the crowd cringed.

"Ouch!" Said Ruby as Ed was taken by gravity as he started to fall straight down into the magma field, crashing into it with several mini volcanos going off and the ground shattering with a huge shockwave created by the collision.

"I don't believe it! It seems that Ed is out of the game!" Announced Oobleck as the crowd cheered and Ed's friends started to look over at the magma field with worry. Especially Yang. Azule looked over as she was a bit in shock by her own victory against the Lump. She honestly thought that he'd put up a much better of a fight.

As Eddy was fighting with Fonce in his smoke form he looked over at where Ed landed. "What the- Ed!?" But Eddy wasn't paying attention as Fonce came back in and managed to get several more hits on Eddy before he grabbed ahold of Eddy and flew Eddy up to the top of the arena at frightingly fast speeds. Eddy knew he was out of his element in the air. Eddy tried to think of the best way to defeat Fonce.

'Come on Eddy THINK! Sockhead keeps babbling all of that science mumbo jumbo... Think Eddy! Think!' Yelled Eddy in his head as a few 'thoughts' of what Double D said came into his mind.

'Remember, licking doorknobs is illegal on other planets.'

'No not THAT one!'

'It was his hat Eddy! He was number ONE!'

'No! No! No! Com'on Eddy THINK!'

'Whenever sand is superheated and cools down at a fast pace it can form glass!'

"BINGO!" Said Eddy out loud as he quickly loaded up his Swordfish up with a mix of Earth Dust and Wind as he aimed it at Fonce. Before Eddy's opponent could even react he shot him and with the combination of Dusts managed to create an artificial miniature sand storm swirling around Fonce as he dropped Eddy and both of them started to fall back down to the ground. As they were falling Eddy quickly changed his Dust to fire as he took aim and fired a firey blast at the sand storm his opponent, after a few quick seconds, his opponent was transformed into glass. Eddy watched smiling as Fonce who was encased in glass started falling back into the earth. But Eddy now had a problem as well, he had no way to save himself as he was going to fall on top of the mountain patch.

"Come on Eddy! Think!" Said Weiss as by the miracle of luck, Eddy thought up an idea as he took in a deep breath of air, and let out a sonic scream that was aimed at the ground, causing the members of the audience to cover their ears in pain while Eddy's fall started to loose momentum. As he crashed into the mountain, he still crashed into the mountain, but the blow of it was much less worse then it could've been. As Eddy picked himself up, he dizzily said.

"Opps hehe... Wrong floor..."

Meanwhile, as Aluze was slowly walking over to the magma field to see if Ed was really beaten, she felt a tremor in the ground. Then another tremor surge. An then another until the ground started shaking uncontrollably until a section of the magma field exploded with lava and soot flying into the air and back on to the ground. Aluze walked a little closer as she waved her hand to get rid of the soot in the air to breath properly and get a better view. But, Aluze's eyes opened up wide as a large figure stumbled towards her. As it walked through the smoke it was revealed to be Ed-Zilla who stood around 15 feet tall. Yang smirked in the seats as she said.

"Oh... She's in for it now." As Ed-Zilla let out a mighty roar as Aluze looked up at Ed-Zilla with her eyes the size of dinner plates. Until she, shook her head and pulled out her weapons yet again.

"Oh! It seems that Ed is still in the game ladies and gentlemen! And it seems that one of Beacon's strongest students has finally activated his Semblance!" Announced Port as the crowd once again went wild.

"THAT'S his SEMBLENCE!?" Asked Aluze in shock as she quickly shook her head, turned her nunchucks back into pistols and started firing them at Ed. But they had as much effect on him as trying to break through a brick wall with a nerf gun. All she could do was jump out of the way while Ed-Zilla stomped his way through the battle field. Aluze kept running as she looked back behind her and fired her weapons once again in the hopes that they would do SOMETHING. All the while KRJ stared on in surprise.

"Half-Wit Ed boy has transformed into the BEAST AGAIN!?" Asked Rolf terrified.

"Right on! What a cool Semblance! Huh, buddy?" Asked Jonny.

"The dorks are twisted I swear..." Said Kevin.

Aluze was still running from Ed-Zilla as she made her way into the abandoned city patch as she hid behind fallen pieces of buildings and popped back out to fire at Ed-Zilla. Ed-Zilla simply roared and slammed his tentacles down smashing to pieces anything that gets in his way. But Aluze would eventually get tired as she stopped to catch her breath, as she looked back at Ed-Zilla he brought down one of his tendrils and almost hit her. But she jumped out of the way and at the speed of sound ran up the limb and started getting close to Ed-Zilla with her weapons in their pistol form as she started firing it around Ed-Zilla. But Ed-Zilla simply roared as he managed to grab the girl with one of his tentacles and toss her into the anti-gravity patch. Where she flew through several platforms until she hit one and fell on her face.

Back with Eddy, he managed to make it back down the hill as he tried to find where Fonce crash landed. As he looked around he ran over to the center as he found shattered glass remains. That meant...

"SUPRISE!" Eddy turned around to see Fonce still in his smoke form charge at Eddy and bring him into the magma field. As Eddy picked himself back up, he looked over at his opponent as he said.

"You can't stay in that form forever!" Yelled Eddy.

"Actually... I can stay in this form as long as I want. There's no time limit." Said Fonce as he started to walk forward. Eddy got an annoyed look as he looked down and saw the agitated gizer underneath Fonce's feet as he was walking, Eddy smiled as he quickly dashed over to Fonce. With Fonce still being in his smoke form, Eddy managed to pass right through him as he slashed at the gizer and jump on the other side. Fonce just turned to him with a confused look as he asked.

"What was that about?" Asked Fonce as Eddy just smiled and pointed below Fonce. Fonce's eyes shot open as he looked at the lava gizer below him that was about to burst.

"Ahh heck..."

 _ **(BOOM!)**_

There was a loud deafening ring in Fonce's ears as he stumbled back and tried to get his sight back from the hot blinding light he just witnessed. Losing his smoke form from the massive blast. As he looked around with his vision returning, the first thing he saw was Eddy who ran up to him and strike him with his Swordfish so hard that it caused Fonce to fly out and land in the center of the ring unconscious.

"And, like that Fonce Crawford of Team FADE has been beaten!" Announced Oobleck as Aluze turned her head from fighting Ed-Zilla as she looked at the holographic screen as she yelled.

"What?!" But as she turned back to the fight at hand she was met with Ed-Zilla's limb as it rocketed in and sent Aluze flying into the center of the ring as well next to her partner.

"Followed by Azule Chalmers with a major knockout from Ed!" Announced Oobleck as Ed and Eddy walked back to the center with Ed-Zilla turning back into his usual form.

"The winner of this battle is EEE!" Announced Port as the crowd went wild along with Ed and Eddy's friends as Ed and Eddy start to celebrate.

"See Ed? When we use our skills, powers, weapons, and stuff... We can win and do whatever we want!" Said Eddy play punching Ed.

"Like fly?" Asked Ed as he jumped in the air flapping his arms, but fell on top of Eddy.

"Hey guys." Ed and Eddy look up to see their opponents of Team FADE standing there as Ed and Eddy picked themselves back up.

"Look we just wanna say... Good fighting out there. We saw that news story about how you and your friends tried to stop that psycho in the metal suit and helped fend off that Grimm attack." Said Fonce smiling.

"Well uhh... Gee thanks." Said Eddy.

"You guys really proved yourselves. If you ever need Team FADE's help with saving people again, just give us a call." Said Aluze smiling as Ed and Eddy nodded at them smiling, happy to see like Yang and Weiss, they ended up with good losers.

"Good to see the dorks are moving up in the tournament." Said Kevin as Blake looked over at him annoyed and said.

"Do you even know what that word means?" Kevin just paused to think about it as Blake leaned over to him and whispered the more... Inappropriate meaning into Kevin's ear as he flushed red. Blake smiled as Double D tapped her shoulder and said.

"Umm... Blake, you do know he didn't mean it in THAT WAY right?"

"Oh, I know. I just kinda like to mess with people a little in that way." Said Blake smiling as Double D smiled as well.

"I wonder which one of them is gonna be in the finals round." Said Ruby.

"Probably Ed, I mean he could probably win against all the other competitors with his hands tied behind his back." Said Yang.

"Honestly, your probably right Yang. Eddy's a good fighter but, even I have to admit that Eddy makes Ed do all the heavy lifting." Said Weiss.

"Yeah, they may even win the tournament if their super lucky." Said Ruby.

"Maybe. But after that's done and I meet up with Ed again, he'll win ANOTHER type of tournament..." Said Yang with a suggestive smile.

"YANG! STOP THAT!" Yelled Ruby blushing.

"Maybe I'll do the same with Eddy..." Said Weiss very quietly as she blushed.

"WHAT!?" Asked Ruby turning to her.

"I umm- I mean I'll beat Eddy up if he does something stupid again!" Yelled Weiss as all the while a large raven with purple eyes were staring down at the ending fight. With a malevolent figure watching though the raven's eyes.

 _"The Ed's have won the Doubles Round?... Good. Everything is going according to plan... Hahahahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

* * *

 **Cinder's Dorm:** _Later that Night..._

Later on that evening in a certain Beacon dorm room, Cinder is sitting on her bed looking through files on her Scroll. Emerald is lying on the floor also playing with her own device, and Mercury is doing push-ups beside her.

"Oh." Said Cinder to her pleasant surprise as she was looking through the Scroll.

"What?" Asked Emerald as she and Mercury looked over at their leader.

"Oh nothing. We're just going to be making a slight, hmm... alternation in the plan." Said Cinder as she access a document regarding the blueprints of "P.E.N.N.Y."

"What's that mean?" Asked Mercury as she exchanged concerned looks with Emerald.

"It means that this will be even easier than we thought." Said Cinder while continuing to look at the familiar image of a robotic redhead.

* * *

 **Ozpin's Office:** _Sun Rise the next day_ _..._

Within the headmaster's office at twilight, Professor Ozpin is facing the window, his back to the elevators when the doors open and Qrow steps inside, approaching his desk with coffee mug in hand.

"You know, he's making you look like a fool." Said Qrow.

"His heart is in the right place. He's just... misguided." Said Ozpin.

"Sometimes, I'm not even sure he has a heart." Said Qrow takes a drink from his cup and shifts his weight before asking. "So, have you chosen your guardian yet?"

Ozpin swirled his chair around to face Qrow. "Maidens choose themselves. I simply believe I've found the right candidate. Ever since the day I met her, I had the feeling she would be the one. She's strong, intelligent, caring... but most importantly, she's ready."

As he lists these qualities off, Pyrrha is seen entering the elevator of the Cross Continental Transmit System tower. She turns just when the doors close on her ominous smile.

 **A/N: The OC Team FADE belongs to CollinGames.**


	35. The Monster You Made Me

**A/N: This chapter take place during 'Fall'. Enjoy.**

 **Ozpin's Office:** _The Next Day_

Professor Ozpin is seated behind his desk across from Pyrrha, as the last rays of twilight come through the clock-decorated windows.

"Well, it comes as no surprise that they've chosen you to move on to the final round of the tournament. Your performance was exemplary." Said Ozpin as he gestures with his cane.

"Thank you, Professor Ozpin, but I would have never made it this far without my teammates." Said Pyrrha

"Personally, I think it's the other way around." Said Qrow from his spot leaning against a column in the back of the room, arms crossed.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe we've been introduced." Said Pyrrha turning to him.

"Name's Qrow."

"Qrow is a trusted colleague of mine." Said Ozpin.

"Professor, if you don't mind me asking, why have you called me here?" Asked Pyrrha as she looks at Qrow for another moment before addressing her teacher again.

"Please, take a seat." Said Ozpin welcomingly when she does so, he puts his fingers up to his lips, leaning back casually. "What is your favorite fairy tale?"

"I'm... Sorry?" Asked Pyrrha confused.

"Fairy tales, stories from your childhood. Surely you must remember some of them." Ozpin said.

"Well, there's The Tale of The Two Brothers, The Shallow Sea, The Girl in the Tower..." Pyrrha trailed off.

"What about The Story of the Seasons?" Asked Ozpin leaning forward.

"Well, of course!" Said Pyrrha as she looks away in remembrance, narrating the story.

"A callous old man, who refuses to leave his home, is visited by four traveling sisters. The first understands his reclusive nature and urges him to use his time in solitude to reflect and meditate. The second brings him fruits and flowers, tending to his crops and revitalizing his garden. The third warms the man's heart, convincing him to step outside and embrace the world around him. And the fourth and final sister begs him to look at all that he has, and be thankful. In return for their kindness, the man grants the maidens incredible powers, so that they may continue to help others all over the world. They graciously accept, and promise to share their gifts with the people of Remnant 'til the end of days. Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall; the four maidens. My mother loves that story." Finished Pyrrha.

"Would you believe me if I told you that one's been around since I was a boy?" Asked Ozpin.

"Hahaha, you're not that old, Professor." Said Pyrrha.

"Well, would you believe me if I told you it was true?" Asked Ozpin leaning forward and becoming dead serious.

"I beg your pardon?" Asked Pyrrha with an uneasy chuckle.

"What if I told you that there were four maidens existing in this world, that could wield such tremendous power, without Dust?" Asked Ozpin.

"You mean... like a Semblance?"

"Like magic."

"I..."

"Yeah. First time hearing this, it's pretty crazy." Said Qrow from the corner.

"You're serious?" Asked Pyrrha as turns her gaze from Qrow back to Ozpin again, amazed.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Asked Ozpin with a straight face.

"... No. Why... why are you telling me this?" Asked Pyrrha

"We are telling you this, Pyrrha Nikos, because we believe you are next in line to receive the Fall Maiden's powers." Said Ozpin after he glanced at Qrow, who nods his approval, before looking into Pyrrha's eyes.

"We?" Asked Pyrrha after her eyes grow wider and wider until she realized. At that moment, the elevator doors open, and she sees Professor Goodwitch, Professor Samedi, General Ironwood, and Tiburon Akheilos step out.

"Sorry we're late." Said Ironwood as he straightened his tie.

"Wait, what is this? Who are you?" Asked Pyrrha a bit overwhelmed.

"You know who we are. We're still the same teachers and Headmasters you met when you arrived at Beacon." Said Goodwitch reassuringly as Pyrrha looked over to the three other figures that she didn't recognize.

"And... Them?" Asked Pyrrha pointing at the other Hunters she didn't recognize.

"You already know me, a transfer teacher from Haven. Professor Samedi. And this is my associate, Tiburon." Said Baron as he gestured to the shark Faunus.

"But we've got a little part-time job." Said Qrow facing Pyrrha again.

"We are the protectors of the world." Said Ironwood.

"And we need your help." Said Ozpin as Pyrrha is shocked into silence as everyone in the room looks to her.

* * *

 **The Elevator:**

Pyrrha, looking nervous, in the elevator with the group of "protectors". She looks at Ozpin and Glynda as if seeing them for the first time while a steady beeping signals each floor passed.

"Where are we going?" Asked Pyrrha apprehensively.

"The vault. Under the school." Said Ozpin.

The elevator continues downward through the vertical tunnel of dark green lights until it opens its doors and their passengers step out, with Pyrrha being the last to leave as she absorbs the sight of the large, sparsely-lit hallway she is now being lead through. Glynda waits up for her behind the others.

"I'm sure you must have questions." Said Glynda as Pyrrha was still taking everything in.

"Maybe one, or two..." Said Pyrrha.

"I still don't understand. You said I was next in line to receive the Maiden's power. What do you mean by that?" Asked Pyrrha.

"The Maidens have existed for thousands of years. But much like in nature, the seasons change. No two summers are alike. When a Maiden dies, her power leaves her body and seeks out a new host, ensuring that the seasons are never lost, and that no individual can hold on to that power forever." Explained Glynda.

"So, how does the power choose?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Through a series of stupid and convoluted rules." Said Qrow over his shoulder.

"Qrow!" Said Glynda.

"Hey, don't get mad 'cause I'm right." Said Qrow.

"Yeah, it actually is pretty dumb." Added Tiburon.

"At first, the only thing that was certain was that the powers were specifically passed on to young women. But as time went on, it was discovered that the selection process was much more... intimate." Said Goodwitch.

"...intimate?" Asked Pyrrha.

"As we understand it now, when a Maiden dies, the one who is in her final thoughts is the first candidate to inherit her power." Said Goodwitch.

"Unless it's a dude or some old hag. Then the power goes to someone random, and our job gets a lot harder." Said Qrow.

"Why tell me all of this now? Why not wait until I've graduated?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Because there are already a multitude of threats is already at our front door." Said Samedi.

"He's right, we've run out of time. I don't know if you've not noticed, but things are getting a lot scarier out in the world. Tensions are high. Grimm are growing stronger, more prevalent. And it's not going to be long before the peace we've been enjoying for so long goes out the window." Said Qrow.

"But... None of you are talking about a war, are you?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Not a war between nations." Said Ironwood.

"We can fill you on the details once we know that you're with us. For now, all you need to know is that one of the Maidens has been attacked. And for the first time in history, part of her power was stolen." Said Qrow as a humming of electricity is heard as the group comes to their destination at the end of the hallway: A large machine with lit screens hooked up to two rectangular pods, one of which is upright to show through the glass window a young girl dressed in minimal clothing with a burn scar over her left eye and across her face.

"Is that..." Asked Pyrrha as she hesitantly stepped forward.

"*Sigh*... The current Fall Maiden, Amber." Said Ozpin.

"She's... still alive." Asked Pyrrha holding herself.

"For now. We're using state of the art Atlas technology to keep her stable. But there is a lot about this situation that is... unprecedented." Said Ironwood.

"What do you mean?" Asked Pyrrha turning back around as Ironwood sighs heavily.

"Won't... her power... just transfer to the next host?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Look who's been listening!" Said Qrow as she whispered to Ozpin. "She is smart."

"Do you ever shut up?" Asked Tiburon.

"Under normal circumstances, yes. But this is a delicate situation. It's not uncommon for the last thoughts of the slain to be of their attacker. And to make matters worse, no one's seen the power split like this before. For all we know, it will seek out its other half." Said Ironwood.

"... Her assailant." Said Pyrrha.

"And that would not bode well for any of us." Said Ozpin as Pyrrha lowers her head in thought, then suddenly comes forward and places a hand on the glass of Amber's pod.

"If all of this is true, why keep it secret!? If this girl is so important... if we're truly on the brink of war, why not tell everyone?" Asked Pyrrha turning to the others and speaking wildly.

"From what we understand, it used to be common knowledge." Said Goodwitch.

"But... That's the thing about Fairy Tales, kid." Said Tiburon.

"How do you think legends and fairy tales get started? Even the craziest ones come from somewhere." Said Qrow as he takes out his flask and takes a chug.

"Our group was founded in order to protect both mankind and the Maidens. Those hungry for power hunted them with the hope of inheriting their strength." Said Goodwitch.

"And as you can imagine, the ones that succeeded weren't exactly the ones you'd want to have unimaginable power." Said Qrow as he finished his drink.

"And so our brotherhood chose to remove the Maidens from the public eye, allowing their existence to fade away into legend." Said Ironwood.

"The things we're telling you go against hundreds of years of human history and religion." Said Goodwitch.

"No one would want to believe us. It would cause an uproar." Said Ironwood.

"It would cause panic. And we all know what that would bring to clawing at our Kingdom's walls." Said Ozpin as he turns his gaze away from the others.

"Which is why we would like to..." Trailed off Ozpin.

"I'll do it." Ozpin looks up, surprised, as she stares at the ground, continuing.

"If you believe that this will help humanity... then I will become your Fall Maiden. Said Pyrrha as the others silently turn to each other with wary faces. "That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"It is, but I'm afraid it's not that simple. Given Amber's condition, you won't be able to inherit her power naturally. However, General Ironwood and Forneus believes they have a solution." Said Ozpin as Pyrrha turned her head to the General and scientist.

"For the past few years, Atlas has been studying Aura from a more scientific standpoint; how it works, what's it made of, how it can be used. We've made... significant strides. And we believe we've found a way to capture it." Said Ironwood.

"We've managed to forge a machine that is capable of transferring Aura from one being to another. Yet, even though this technology is still ahead of it's time. It may be-"

"Capture it and cram it into something else." Qrow gestures to Pyrrha as she takes a second to realize what that means. "Or in your case ..." Ironwood and Forneus both glare at Qrow for the more... 'straight forward' description.

"That's..." Ozpin looked over to Ironwood.

"Classified." Said Ironwood.

"...Wrong!" Yelled Pyrrha.

"The feeling is mutual." Said Goodwitch as she switches her gaze back to Pyrrha. "But desperate times call for desperate measures."

"And these are indeed desperate times. We can't transfer Amber's power to you, but we can give you what those powers are bound to." Said Ironwood.

" ... Her Aura." Said Pyrrha.

"Her life would become intertwined with yours. The question is..." Trailed off Ozpin.

"What's that going to do to you?" Asked Qrow as Pyrrha looked as Ironwood and Li in shock. As Pyrrha fully understands the dangers she might face.

"You have an important decision before you, Miss Nikos. There's no guarantee this transfer will work. And there's no telling if you will be the same person if it does. I advise you to take time on this matter. But understand that before the Vytal Festival is over, we will need your answer." Said Ozpin.

Pyrrha doesn't respond, instead placing her hand on the glass separating the maiden from her potential replacement, seeing her scared expression reflected on the scarred face of the dying girl, before turning away from this expected destiny as Ozpin gives one final warning.

"The assailant that attacked the Fall Maiden has made their first move. And there's no telling when their next move will be." Said Ozpin.

* * *

 **Amity Colosseum:**

Cinder smirks as she sits in her seat to overlook the fight along with the rest of the cheering crowd, their screams being drowned out by the announcements.

"Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for! The one-on-one finals!" Announced Port.

In the center of the battlefield's stage, Yang smirks confidently as the line of final fighters could be seen, a few new faces mixed in with Sun, Penny, Ed, Mercury, and the troubled Pyrrha at the other end of the line.

"Barty, why don't you explain the rules?" Asked Port.

"Ah, it's quite simple, Peter. Instead of a bracket system, each round of the finals will be randomly determined immediately before the match takes place!" Announced Oobleck.

"Much like any good hunt, there will be zero time to prepare!" Announced Port.

"Ah, yes, yes! Now, let's see who our first match will be!" Said the energetic doctor as he points out to the screens above the stadium as the roulette starts spinning, this time for competitors instead of biomes. The "random selection" is watched by the owner of the Crow Bar, a group of Human and Faunus kids, the visitors and workers at the Cross Continental Transmit System, before it gets back from the worldwide audience glimpses to reveal the first showdown.

"Yang Xiao Long and Mercury Black!" Announced Port.

"Break a leg, sis!" Ruby yelled cupping her hands to make sure her encouragement is heard from her spot alongside RWBY, EEE, JNPR, KRJ, and SSSN. Cinder, still smiling, gets up from her place and begins walking out, eyes on the battlefield. But unbeknownst to her, a large Raven with glowing purple eyes was looking over the stadium. Just watching and waiting. All the while Double D got up as he said.

"Excuse me, I'm going to get some popcorn and snacks. Tell me if I miss anything." Said Double D as he walked through the aisles of seats to go and get snacks. Leaving the stadium.

"Would all other combatants please leave the stage!" Announced Port as the rest of the lineup does so. But before Ed left, Yang grabbed his rear end with her hot hand as she said.

"Don't forget to rote for me. Okay big guy?" Asked Yang as Ed gave a pained head shake and smile as Yang let go of his rear end and kept walking. But as that happened all of Team SSSN, KRG, and Eddy were laughing as they saw the burnt black hand print on his rear end as Ed was walking away. Yang smiled at Ed once more before she starts walking up to Mercury in the middle as the floor around them opens once more, with a ring of spotlights rising up to automatically fix their lights on the remaining two.

"You better not go easy on me." Said Yang smiling.

"You wish." Said Mercury.

Both brawlers face the crowds one last time, then slowly start advancing on each other, arms raised defensively until their hands can almost touch, as the final countdown commences.

"Three! Two! One! Begin!" Announced Port as immediately, Yang throws a punch, and Mercury spins his foot to meet it, creating a shockwave between the weapons that launches him back.

He closes the distance quickly and aims at her feet with his boot, but she leaps over it and fires off a shot of her Ember Celica that he rotates to avoid. They fight fist-to-fist for a moment, Yang getting in a fiery blast on her opponent at the cost of him also landing a blow on her. She falls back on her feet when Mercury shoots himself into the air to get farther away from her, looking up and smiling.

Yang doesn't relent for a second, launching shot after shot only for Mercury to dodge each of them, sliding around the stage on clouds of air until he attempts to come down on her with his leg. She blocks and pushes away the attack, but he goes under her shotgun burst and manages to land a kick on her, though she still lands in a crouch, now grimacing. She launches forward with a double blast and continues landing blow after blazing blow on him, right up to when he roundhouse kicks her in the back and attempts to hit her with his heel. She gets out just in time and punches he ground trying to get him, but he leaps out and twirls to get a hit on her. One of his kicks seems to pass over her, but then he brings it down hard enough to shatter the steel underneath, which Yang narrowly rolls backward to avoid.

They exchange kicks after this attack until Mercury hits her backwards, and he rushes forward only to receive a fist to his chin, then his torso, knocking him on his stomach. He gets up right as Yang starts raining down fire again, causing him to somersault back until one explosion causes him to get knocked off of the stage. He saves himself by firing his boots downward and flying back in front of his enemy, unleashing a series of kicks that she deflects with her arms. She ducks under one attack only to receive another as Mercury jumps into the air to knock her back, and he follows it up with a shot from his boots. Yang avoids it effortlessly, not noticing it still hanging around behind her.

Switching tactics, Mercury starts shooting his foot out in every direction, each kick into the air accompanied by a silvery blast that are barely even aimed at Yang. She dodges each one coming her way and gets in close through the circling barrage of shots, fighting with their fists again until Mercury kicks her into the air and knocks her right back to the ground, followed by the dozens of swirling shots that now converge right on to Yang.

When the blasts stop coming down on his opponent, Mercury gets up from his crouch and grins to himself, dusting off his outfit and seeming as happy as can be until the smoke from behind him erupts into flames. His momentary shock turns into another smile as he turns around to see the red-eyed Yang slam her knuckles together and come at him. Screaming, she lands a punch that sends him back, and she rushes up avoiding each kick and even taking one with no effect to pound at him with an unrelenting bombardment of left-right blows. He has enough time to let out a pained groan before she hits him in the stomach, his Aura sparkling up to try and defend him from the last hit to the face by the upset blonde. He lands on his back as the buzzer sounds over the roars of the audience.

"What a way to kick off the finals!" Said Port as Yang lowers her fists and closes her eyes, breathing a sigh of relief before opening them back up to her usual lilac and raising her arm in victory.

"Yang Xiao Long wins!" Announced Oobleck while the stage is enclosed by the stadium floor again.

"Yeah! You did it, sis!" Cheered Ruby.

"Yeah! Way to go Yang! And way to lose Mercury!" Cheered Ed on the side.

"Way to go, Yang!" Cheered Blake giving a standing ovation as Weiss pumps her fists.

"Better luck next time." Said Yang wiping her brow with an arm as she addresses the hunched-over Mercury. She starts walking to the exit, getting pretty far away before Mercury seems to get up outside her peripheral vision.

"There's not going to be a next time, Blondie!" Said Mercury venomously. A sharp sound is heard in the sudden silence as Yang turns around just in time to see Mercury leap forward with a kick to his unsuspecting victim. Yang scowls as she just manages to both bring her gauntlet down on and shoot his leg before he hits her. The second she does so, there is a sound of something breaking. The audience gasps in shock, and Mercury reels back from the pain.

"My word!" Yelled Oobleck.

"Cut the cameras!" Yelled Port.

The looks of surprise, horror, and hatred at Yang cut to a view of Mountain Glenn, where two Goliaths near a ruined hamburger joint and a pack of Beowolves up in the construction beams of an unfinished building all look towards the Colosseum floating near Beacon.

"My leg, MY LEG! " Yelled Mercury still grasping his injured body part, rocking back and forth.

"That's what you get, you little- Huh?" Yang stops just as she notices the Atlesian Knight droids and two Soldiers circling the Huntress-in-training and raising their guns to her.

"Yang Xiao Long, stand down!" Yelled one soldier.

"What!? Why!?" Asked Yang having no idea what was going on.

"Why did she do that?!" Asked Eddy.

"Did she just-!?" Asked Weiss.

"Yang... Why?..." Asked Ruby.

"Rolf's eyes fool the brain of Rolf!" Rolf yelled horrified. As everybody else stared on horrified and concerned, especially Ed. Jonny just looked in bewilderment as he asked.

"What's so bad? Yang was just defending herself from that creep!" Said Jonny as everyone turned to him in disgust.

"What are you talking about!? Yang already beat Mercury! And she just shot his leg for no reason!" Yelled Kevin.

"What!? That doesn't make-"

"He'll probably never walk again!" Yelled Weiss.

"No! I saw it and Yang DID NOT attack first!" Yelled Jonny.

"What is wrong with you!?" Yelled Sage.

"Are you people BLIND!?" Asked Jonny as Emerald ran over to Mercury.

"Mercury!" She rushes over to her partner's side, comforting him.

"Why'd she do that!? WHY'D SHE ATTACK ME!?" Yelled Mercury as Yang receives a disgusted scowl from Emerald, only now looking up at the screens above her to see the footage of what just transpired: Yang circling the crouched-down Mercury until the footage cuts to him just standing there and her suddenly shooting him in the leg. The sound of something breaking rings out, and Mercury screams and falls over in pain.

"What the-!? NO! SOMEBODY MESSED WITH THAT TAPE!" Yelled Jonny as he stood up and yelled out. "YANG HAS BEEN FRAMED! SOMEONE MESSED WITH THE TAPE!"

But the angry crowd only booed at him and threw snacks at him. It takes a moment of staring at the images until Yang finally understands what she did, and her gaze turns up to the wide-eyed, terrified faces of Blake, Weiss, and Ruby. And Ed She looks around at the guns aimed at her and the people cursing her name, still not knowing what just happened or what will come next. All the while on the side Ed stared in complete fear and shock as his eyes start to water.

HE WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT HE JUST SAW! YANG WOULD NEVER TO ANYTHING LIKE THAT! As the anger and fear of his nightmares built up in Ed, he burst from the side of the arena as he dashed in front of Yang to everyone's surprise in an angry fighting position. He stood in front of the soldiers and droids with his fists up in front of him. Everyone in the audience stared in shock.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER! Something is wrong! She would never do this! Just look at her! Leave her alone!" Yelled Ed as Yang stood there amazed yet still in shock by what just happened.

"Ed..." Said Yang.

"Stand aside, kid." Said one of the soldiers as Emerald spat out.

"We all saw what she did to my partner you idiot! Get out of the way to that psycho can be put in jail where she belongs!" Yelled Emerald as Ed stared at her viciously.

All the while, the raven watching over everything...

 _"Time to play some... Mind games..."_

That's when the crows eyes started to glow even brighter with an unnaturally malevolent purple. As Ed was about to do anything he could do to defend Yang. His head started to hurt as he closed his eyes and placed his hands over his head to try and stop the pain.

But as he looked back up, everything looked to be in a foggy somber red with all the seats that hundreds of people were previously were replaced with... The masked boy from his dreams, the firey eyed woman, Salty Sam, Jib, and Evil Tim all replace the members of the audience and the soldiers and robots in front of him. The ones that stood on front of him smiled as they walked closer. Ed at that point had no idea what to do.

Ed back in real life as screaming in pain as he was clutching his head. Yang bore an ultra concerned look for Ed as she tried to reach her hand out to him. But just as it got close enough. Ed gave out one final scream as he transformed into Ed-Zilla, but he was even bigger before as he stood around twenty feet tall. He gave out a beastly roar as the crowd stated to scream.

"Good heavens! Everyone evacuate right now!" Yelled Oobleck as everyone started to get up and run away except for RWBY, JNPR, KRJ, EEE, and SSSN who all stood there in shock of what was happening. The soldiers and robots all look up at Ed-Zilla as one of the guards yelled out.

"Open fire! Open fire!" As the Atlas Knights and Soldiers started firing at Ed-Zilla to no avail. Ed-Zilla let out another roar as he attacked his assailants grabbing and flinging the soldiers out of the way as he brought his limbs down and crushed the droids. More Atlas Knights started to run in as Ed-Zilla simply roared at them as he started smashing them and biting their heads off. That was until Tiburon came in the arena with a hot dog in hand as he asked.

"What'd I miss?" As he looked over at Ed-Zilla who was fighting all the Knights. Tiburon didn't even have a second thought as he dropped the hot dog and pulled out his club chainsaw as he jumped in and managed to strike Ed-Zilla three times with his weapon as Ed-Zilla quickly got ahold of him and threw him to the ground cracking it. As Tiburon picked himself up he looked back at the angry Ed-Zilla again who roared in his face, Tiburon then recognized the smell.

"Ed? Is that you?" The monster just growled as it lumbered closer to him.

"Ah heck... I don't suppose you got any interest in talkin' this out." Said Tiburon as Ed-Zilla roared in his face and literally knocked him out of the stadium, through the walls and down to the city of Vale.

 _ **(CRASH!)**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!..."

 ** _(BOOM!)_**

Ed-Zilla let out one final roar as he ran though the walls of the stadium himself and jumped out of the floating stadium and down to the City of Vale himself. All the while Yang was on her knees, unable to believe what just happened. But that's when Double D came back with sodas, popcorn, and cotton candy.

"What was with all the noise I never- THE STADIUM!" Yelled Double D as he dropped his food and ran over to the railing to see the huge hole in the wall with Yang on her knees in the arena. Double D had no idea what just happened. He looked around only to either see empty seats or scared people running. All the while the Grimm that were beyond the Kingdom's borders started to sense the anger and fear coming from everyone as they started to wonder closer to the Kingdom. Double D still looked around until he saw the five teams he was friends with still sitting there with faces of shock and horror. Double D ran up to them as he asked.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!? WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Double D yelled hysterically as Eddy spoke.

"Ed's an animal..."

"Ed?"

"Who else!? After Yang broke Murc's leg that idiot went crazy and monstered out attacking the guards, the robots, and tossing Tiburon out the stadium! After he busted through the stadium growling like a monster!" Yelled Eddy.

"Why did he do that?!" Asked Jaune.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to deal with him!" Said Double D as he turned around with a determined look on his face as he walked out of the stadium.

"Wait! Double D!" Yelled Blake getting Double D attention. "It's too dangerous! Don't go!"

"Don't worry! I have a safety protocol just in case something like this happens! If you see Ironwood or any of the Atlas guards tell them to NOT ENGAGE!" Said Double D as he looked over at Yang who was still on her knees in the stadium.

"Get Yang out of here!" Yelled Double D as Team RWBY got up.

"We'll take care of her! You go!" Yelled Ruby as the three girls ran down to the arena and Double D turned back around to leave. He pulled out his scroll as he spoke into it.

"Jim! Enact plan "Damocles" at once!"

"But sir, you-"

"DO IT NOW!" Yelled Double D.

* * *

 **City of Vale:**

All Tiburon could feel at that point was pain, but as he opened up his eyes he looked around and saw the crater he was in. But luckily whatever seemed to hit him knocked his nervous system out of wack, until.

'Oh, there it is... Ow..." Moaned Tiburon in pain as he picked himself back up. He could already feel and already knows all the injuries that are around his body.

"Let's see... fourteen broken ribs, a broken arm, several broken fingers, a broken foot, a fractured skull, and my arm is popped out of my socket." Said Tiburon as he picked himself up was the severe pain he was in. He needed s source of water and fast so he could heal up. He looked around until he saw a fountain he was continentally near, he whipped the blood away from his lips as he limped over to the fountain. He felt how limp his arm was as he grabbed ahold of it and tried to pop it back into place. He looked around him to see concerned citizens all around him. He just kept pushing forward through all the pain.

He finally made it to the water fountain as he jumped in, as he finally popped his arm into it's proper place.

 _(CRACK!)_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Tiburon as he felt the rest of his body start to heal up from the water. He felt his ribs and other broken bones start to heal, taking several seconds to really heal. As he looked around him again as he asked.

"What just hit me? A train?" But Tiburon got his answer as a monstrous roar could be heard, he looked up as he saw the shadow of something fall down towards him getting bigger and bigger. Tiburon's eyes turned into the sizes of dinner planets as he jumped out of the way just as the 'thing' came crashing down and stood right in front of him. As Tiburon got a better look he saw who it was.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Roared Ed-Zilla.

"Oh yeah... Okay then! Ed! If you can hear me! I'm gonna try not to kill ya! But I can't promise I won't feel the pain afterwards!" Said Tiburon as the _Bulletproof_ by _Jeremiah Pena_ started playing as he pulled his weapon back out and looked at the bystanders around him as he yelled.

"What are you looking at!? Get out of here!" The people started to run as the Huntsman and the monster started their fight.

"SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Screamed Ed-Zilla as he started throwing fast blows that Tiburon managed to dodge out of the way as he got in a few hits in with his chainsaw club and managed to actually cut Ed-Zilla's skin with the Dust infused weapon. But it wouldn't be long before Ed-Zilla grabbed Tiburon by the head with his massive mouth tentacle and toss him into the side of a building. Tiburon picked himself back up as he placed his hand on his head, but as he looked back he saw two cars flying from the air and directly at him. Tiburon screamed as he used his weapon to slice the first car in half and jumped out of the way of the other. As he looked back he saw Ed-Zilla using a light pole as a baseball bat as he hit Tiburon making him fly and crash into a car that was parked on the street.

Tiburon picked himself back up as he assessed his injuries, he need to get to water again and fast. But not before Tiburon looked back over at Ed-Zilla who bit the light pole in half at an angle where the broken parts are sharp metallic pieces as Ed-Zilla threw them like spears. Luckily Tiburon jumped out of the way of them with the spears only impaling the car.

"Geez! Was this the same kid who didn't know how to tie his shoes- WOAH!" Tiburon jumped out of the way as Ed-Zilla quickly ran up to him again and smashed one of his tentacles into the ground. But Tiburon saw his opening as he jumped up and started swinging his weapon at Ed's head creating several gashes around it. That was until Ed-Zilla opened up his massive mouth and bit down on Tiburon thrashing him around like how a hunting dog would thrash a rabbit around in it's mouth. Until Ed-Zilla spit Tiburon out causing Tiburon to smash through a fire hydrant and then into a building.

"Okay... This isn't funny any more." Said Tiburon as he limped back out of the building and walked into the water that was spewing out of the ground of where the fire hydrant used to be. He walked into the wall of water as his Semblance kicked in and his eyes turned totally black. As he walked out of it he saw Ed-Zilla standing there once again. Ed-Zilla let out another roar as Tiburon let out one of his own. The two charged as one another again with their collision creating a shock wave. Tiburon quickly pulled back as he jumped out of the way of Ed's blows. Tiburon unleashed his own attacks using the chainsaw club to create severe lacerations, using his serrated knuckles to create even more lacerations around Ed-Zilla's face, and used his teeth to take a few chomps at him. Ed-Zilla was starting to become more and more agitated as this tiny man was slashing at him all around his body.

Ed-Zilla had finally had enough as he grabbed Tiburon and threw him against the ground, as Ed-Zilla looked beside him and saw a van sitting there as he grabbed the van and held it over Tiburon's head. Tiburon opened his eyes back up only to see the van that slammed down on him. Then again. Then again. Then again. Then again. Until, before Ed-Zilla could bring the van down once more he felt a few missiles nail him in the back as he shrieked in pain. Ed-Zilla turned back around as he saw several Atlas warships hover above him. And across the street he saw tanks, soldiers, Atlesian Knights, and Paladins all standing before him. Ed let out another vicious roar as he ran over and the military opened fire. Each shot pouncing off his thick skin and only making him angrier as the thrashed his limbs sending soldiers and knights flying.

One of the tanks started to open fire on him with a powerful concussive cannon that seemed to push him back a bit. But it was still no match for the monster as he got back up, grabbed the tank by the mussel and with his massive strength started to beat on the Paladins that were charging towards him into near by buildings. As the tank outlived his usefulness he simply tossed the war machine aside as it crashed into a building destroying the second floor. As a man was sitting in a bathtub as the floor he was on started to waver and the bathtub started to slide down.

"OH MY GOD! NOT AGAIN! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! NOOOOOOOOO-!" _**(CRASH!)**_

"... THAT IS IT! I AM MOVING OUT OF THIS CRAZY CITY!"

Back with Ed-Zilla, he was tearing though all of Atlas high tech artillery at a quick pace. Sometimes the Paladins would slow him down, but in the end he would simply tear through those trash cans. The warship that was hovering over the battle was being overlooked by Ironwood.

"Send in more Paladin's. And prepare an air strike." Ordered Ironwood through the communicator. But, before Ironwood could've sent in any more assault on Ed-Zilla. Someone hacked into his communication feed.

"General Ironwood! SEND YOUR ARMY BACK! They don't stand a chance against Ed!"

"Who is this and how did you hack into the Atlesian intercom channel?" Asked Ironwood angrily.

"This is Double D of Beacon, sir. And you need to pull your forces back NOW!" Yelled Double D as he left the channel. As Ed was biting the arm off of one Paladin that was attacking him, he heard several large foot steps. And as Ed-Zilla looked over, he let go of the Paladin that he was attacking and saw his new opponent.

A twenty-two foot tall bulky red mech, with a large lazer cannon sitting on his back along with having a large gun/cannon on his arm and holding a large black shield in the other hand.

"Okay everyone, STAND DOWN!" Said the mechanized voice of Double D from the suit as Ed-Zilla gave the robot his full undivided attention. Double D was about to speak once more but Tiburon has already made his way up to Ed-Zilla, limping in the process.

"Mister Akheilos! Stand back it's much too dangerous!" Warned Double D.

"And leave you to fight this monster alone!? No way, kid!" Yelled Tiburon as he turned back to Ed-Zilla only to be knocked by Ed-Zilla flying though the air and smashing into a car that was next to Double D.

"Alright, tag in..." Said Tiburon as Double D turned his attention back to Ed as the two stared each other down and Ironwood looked over the situation silently from his warship.

"Sir! What do you suggest we do?" Asked a soldier that was on a computer nearby.

Ironwood remained silent.

"SIR!" Yelled the soldier.

"... Pull them back, pull all Atlasian forces back. Let them fight..." Said Ironwood as the forces did what the general said and backed down. But as Ironwood was continuing to look over the stand off he got a call on his ear piece.

"This better be important!" Yelled Ironwood.

"Sir, there's been a massacre. Nineteen people have been murdered on the streets of Vale. And we believe it's crucial that we alert you immediately of who the identity of the murderer." Said the soldier on the ear piece.

"Fine, then who was it?" Asked Ironwood angrily as the soldier gave him the answer. Back with Ed and Double D, they continued to stand there and stare each other down.

"Ed, can you hear me? My sensors indicate that you are under some type of forced mental delusions. Ed whatever it is that's doing this, you need to fight back. Your stronger then it, your smarter then it, you are Ed!" Said Double D.

"BLLLLLAUUUUUUUUURRRRRGHHHHHHAAAAA!" Screamed Ed-Zilla.

"Opps, umm... Ed DO NOT stop your rampage!" Ed-Zilla simply responded by tossing a car at him.

"It was worth a try." Said Double D as he blocked the incoming car with his shield and threw it out of the way as _Hulkbuster_ by _Brian Tyler_ started playing.

"Okay then." Said Double D as he used the rocket boosters on his boot to charge at Ed-Zilla as Ed-Zilla charge himself as their fists collided creating one massive shockwave that caused cars, people, and the asphalt itself to fly. As they both assess themselves after the shockwave, Ed-Zilla jumped into battle as he landed several powerful strikes on Double D. But Double D countered and landed several powerful strikes on his own on Ed as he charged at him once more. Grabbing his head and dragging him against the ground as he was rocketing forward. That was until Ed-Zilla grabbed Double D's leg with one of his tentacles and threw him back to the ground as both the monster and the genius tumbled due to the momentum.

But Double D quickly picked himself up as he readied his sonic cannon. As he got an aim on Ed-Zilla, he fired sending Ed-Zilla back several feet by the powerful soundwaves. But, Ed-Zilla picks himself back up as he starts to slowly march through the power of the sonic cannon. That's when Ed-Zilla moving as fast as a lizard jumped out of the reach of the range of the cannon and ran up to Double D as he clams his jaws around the weapon and knocks the genius back several feet. As Double D looks up he saw that Ed-Zilla just chewed up and swallowed the weapon as Double D aimed the cannon on his forearm directly at Ed as he assaulted him with a hail of bullets that simply annoy Ed-Zilla as he jumped forward once more and knocked Double D back. As Double D was knocked back he released a hail of missiles at Ed-Zilla as the explosion only stunned him temporarily.

As Ed-Zilla was stunned Double D readied the ultra powerful plasma cannon on his back as he fired it at Ed-Zilla that was so powerful it actually managed to send Ed-Zilla flying back several feet and into a building. Double D stopped firing his weapon as he ran over to the building that Ed-Zilla crashed into. As Double D stood in front of the building and looked at the hole that was made several feet above the building's ground level, Double D said.

"Not even Ed could walk after a set of fisticuffs of that nature..."

But Double D was proven wrong as Ed-Zilla jumped out of the hole made in the building and stood over Double D once again.

"Give me a break..." Said Double D as he pounced on Ed and started pummeling him repeatedly in the face saying.

"Go to sleep! Go to sleep! Go to sleep!" But Ed-Zilla wrapped his tentacle around the metallic fist as he started to crush it. But that's when Double D activated his rocket punch as the thrusters on the elbow of his free arm lit up, and before Ed-Zilla even knew it. The fist came barreling at him at around ten thousand miles per hour as it sent Ed-Zilla flying through the building that was behind him and two more buildings.

 _ **(CRASH!)**_

 _ **(SMASH!)**_

 _ **(KRASH!)**_

As he landed on the asphalt on the other side of the city. As Ed-Zilla tried to pick himself back up, a powerful concussive blast was fired at his back, and as Ed-Zilla looked over he saw Double D coming at him as he punched him to the ground. Double D smiled as he think he finally won but... Ed-Zilla simply looked back up at him with absolute fury in his eyes as he spat out a tooth.

"... I'm sorry..."

That's when Ed-Zilla pounced on Double D and unleashed a flurry of punches and blows that started to eat at the armor. Double D decided that enough was enough as he grabbed ahold of Ed and started to fly high in the sky. Ed-Zilla started to become even more angry as he started biting chunks out of Double D's armor causing Double D to lose control while flying and accidentally crash through several buildings along the way.

'Okay , think Double D! THINK! Bring him somewhere away from the city, or perhaps...' Double D was thinking that perhaps if he brought Ed-Zilla into the planets upper atmosphere the lack of oxygen could knock him out. But As he flew Ed-Zilla just struggled more and more as he started to seriously damage the armor causing Double D to fly downward as they fell into a in construction sky scraper, as Ed-Zilla was still yelling and thrashing Double D fought back as he pushed him down further into the building as the structure started to collapse on itself and fall back down to the earth.

 _ **(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)**_

 _ **(CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!)**_

 _ **(BRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!)**_

Several minutes after the towers full collapse, Ed-Zilla popped out of the rubble as he roared with anger. But as he looks around, he doesn't see any of the monsters from his dreams anymore, he doesn't see fire or darkness or anything of that nature. All he sees when he looks around him are dozens of scared people screaming and running away. But as he still observed them all, he was shot in the back of the head by something, and as he looked in that direction he saw General Ironwood standing there with his gun in his hand and the entire Atlas Military behind him with tanks, Knights, airships, soldiers, Paladins, and other Atlas forces as well.

"Ed, you are under arrest for the assault of several Atlas soldiers, the attack on the Colossium, and the attack on the city of Vale. Surrender at once!" Commanded Ironwood as Ed-Zilla starts to become blinded with rage again, but before he could pick another fight a hand grabs his shoulder. As he looked behind him he saw Double D still in the armor having his hand on Ed's shoulder.

"Ed please, stop. It's me Double D, I'm your friend and I'm here for you." But before Ed-Zilla could even respond to this, a voice grabbed his attention.

"Ed!" Ed-Zilla and everyone else turned their head to the left to see SSSN, KRJ, JNPR, Eddy, and RWBY standing there, with Yang standing in front of them all with tears in her eyes.

"Ed, please..." Said Yang as the tears ran down her face. Ed-Zilla slowly walked out of the rubble as he walked over to the crying Yang and slowly turning back into his original form which looks beat up and bruised. As he finally made his way up to her, she sobs once more as they embrace in a hug as they fall on their knees.

"Yang... Are you hurt?... Did I hurt you-"

"No. No you didn't..."

"Yang... I'm so sorry..." Said Ed as the two started to sob into one another.

"Ed, whatever that beast was, it wasn't you. Something went wrong, I know you wouldn't do anything like that..." Said Yang as the two continued their embrace.

"Yang... I-" But Ed was interrupted as an electrical pulse rocketed through his body and he fell on the ground as Yang and the Hunters in training looked on in shock. They all looked back over at Ironwood to see that standing next to him was a Atlas soldier who was carrying some sort of tazer gun in his hands.

"Now arrest him." Said Ironwood pointing at the unconscious Ed, but as the soldiers started to walk over to him, Eddy and Yang jumped in front of the helpless Lump.

"Leave. Him. Alone." Growled Yang as her eyes started to glow red.

"Look, your not taking Lummex anywhere!" Yelled Eddy as Double D's suit opened up with a hiss as the man inside started to walk out of it and walk up to Ironwood.

"General Ironwood please, reconsi-" But Double D stopped talking as several Knights and soldiers surrounded him with their weapons trained on him.

"Double D! Stand down! You are under arrest for the murder of nineteen people!" Said one of the soldiers.

"What!? Why!? What makes me a suspect?!" Asked Double D looking around.

"We found your DNA at the crime scene along with video tape caught by one of the civilians on their Scrolls, of you in your suit of armor on a rampage!" Said one of the soldiers as Double D looked at them in shock.

"What!? I never did such a terrible action!" Yelled Double D, but one of the soldiers who wasn't holding a gun walked over to Double D and with the large Scroll in his hands turned it on and showed, to Double D's horror, showed him in his orange suit as he shot randomly into a crowd of people, before he turned his sights to the camera man and shot him, ending the video.

"No, no, no that isn't me!" But none of the soldiers paid any attention to him as cuffs were slapped on his wrists and he was led to the airship. The Teams had to hold back Eddy and Yang so they wouldn't get arrested themselves as the soldiers as the soldiers attached heavy high tech restraints on Ed around his chest, arms, and face. Encasing Ed in such powerful restraints because of his already amazing strength and incase if he decides to transform back into his Zilla form.

As they were loaded up on the ship by soldiers all the Teams ran up to Ironwood who had his hands behind his back as he looked at them with an emotionless face.

"Let them go! Something isn't right here!" Yelled Sun as Ironwood simply gestured to the destruction around the city that was caused by the colossal fight.

"Your right, something isn't right here." Said Ironwood as he paused and spoke up again. "Your two friends here are already responsible for all these damages including murder. And Yang Xiao Long..." Ironwood turned to look directly at the girl.

"Expect to meet with several Atlas soldiers when you get back to Beacon..." Said Ironwood as Yang looked down very saddened and depressed.

"You can't just arrest them like that!" Yelled Eddy.

"Oh, really now? With the damages they caused, the assault to Atlas soldiers, and one of them being put on trial for the murder of nineteen people... They will be going away for sixty years."

"That is bogus!" Yelled Eddy.

"If I hear another outburst like that I will personally influence the judge to EXTEND the time!" Yelled Ironwood.

"Achoo!"

"Seventy years."

"That was a sneeze."

"Eighty years."

"Stop!"

"Ninety years!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Life!"

"You scumbag..." The rest of the Teams stare at Eddy with shock.

"... Seventy years it is." Said Ironwood as he gets on the same airship, but he stopped as he turned back to them and said. "You better get back to Beacon, kids." As he boarded the ship and left along with the entire Atlas military. Yang fell on her knees as she started to sob into her hands with Blake and Ruby embracing her to try and comfort her as best as they could while Blake was crying as well.

Over the fact that Double D was taken as well. Eddy stood there with his head down clenching his fists with anger and sadness floating through him as tears began to run down his face. Weiss embraced Eddy from behind to try and comfort him as best as she could, Eddy still tried his very best to keep his composure together and to not cry. But he was failing. The Teams stayed there to try and comfort their friends as best as they could.

* * *

 **White Fang Base:**

Adam stood in front of a TV screen and smiled as he saw the news caster tape Ed and Double D get arrested and put into a airship as they would be sent off to a detainment facility.

"Seems like my plan is working perfectly... Lucky for me that Witch allowed me to borrow her little illusionist for the framing of the humans..." Said Adam as he turned back to his brothers and sisters as they were preparing for the final phases of their attack, moving around Paladin Strikers with White Fang symbols painted on them, cages filled with deadly Grimm, and moving around weapons.

"... But I'm not yet finished with hurting you or your lover yet Blake... I will show you both, the true meaning of pain..."

 **A/N: If your wondering what Double D's Ed-Buster looks like just go on** _ **DeviantArt**_ **and look up** _ **XH- 98 Haymaker Battlesuit**_ **by** ** _PeterPrime._**


	36. False Accusations & Suspicions

**A/N: This chapter take place during 'Destiny'.**

 **Team RWBY's Dorm:**

"I'm sorry, but you've left us with no choice." Said Ironwood pacing in the girls room with Weiss, Blake, and Eddy sitting on one bed while Ruby and Yang were sitting on the other bed.

"But he attacked me! And Ed and Double D would never do anything like that!" Argued Yang.

"Video footage and millions of viewers say otherwise. Not to mention the damages caused to the city, several soldiers in the hospital, and nineteen dead bodies." Said Ironwood still pacing.

"But Yang would never do that! Neither would Ed go on a rampage or Double D kill nineteen people!" Argued Weiss.

"Yeah!" Said Ruby standing up.

"You all seem like good students, and the staff here at Beacon are fully aware that you would never lash out the way you did... under normal circumstances. What I believe and hope this to be is nothing more than the result of stress and adrenaline. When you're out on the battlefield, your judgment can become clouded in an instant. Sometimes you see things that simply aren't there. Even after the fight is past..." Said Ironwood as RWBY listened and Eddy just remained silent as he was fuming with absolute anger.

"But it-"

"That's ENOUGH!" Yelled Ironwood silencing Yang as she sat back down.

"Arresting Double D and Ed like that?... Using the stupid excuse of stress... What's wrong with you?" Asked Eddy, not yelling but talking in an incredibly threatening tone.

"Should I remind you of the crimes your friends commi-"

"NO!" Yelled Eddy as he got up on his feet and pointed at Ironwood. "MY FRIENDS WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT! SOMETHING WAS VERY WRONG! NEITHER ED OR DOUBLE D WOULD HURT A SOUL! DID YOU EVEN PUT DOUBLE D OR ED THROUGH A LIE DITECTOR TEST TO SEE IF THEY WERE LYING LIKE YOU SAID THEY WERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!?" Yelled Eddy.

"We already have enough evidence to detain the both of them... Yang only broke a students leg, your friends are responsible for a sea of felonies that are much worse..." Said Ironwood.

"SO THAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO LOCK THEM UP LIKE ANIMALS AND JUST THROW AWAY THE KEY!? IS THIS TO MAKE YOU LOOK LIKE A HERO AFTER THE GRIMM BREACH AND MARS!? THEY ARE JUST KIDS! YOU CAN'T JUST-"

"STOP NOW! AND SIT DOWN! OR ELSE!" Yelled Ironwood as he and Eddy glared at one another spanning for around ten seconds before Eddy sat back on the bed still absolutely furious as Weiss placed her hand on Eddy's, trying to calm him down. But it was ineffective. Ironwood sighed as he spoke again.

"The sad truth is, whether it was an accident or an assault, it doesn't matter. Or under their own control... The world saw what all of them did. They've already drawn their own conclusions. And it's my job to inform you that... you are disqualified." Yang's shock turns into miserable understanding when she looks to the ground. "And your friends will be locked up until we can schedule a court date for them." Said Ironwood as Eddy glared at him and Yang's expression of sadness increased. Ironwood then leaves the room.

"You guys believe me, right?" Asked Yang.

"Any you guys... Don't think that Double D and Ed really did those bad things? At least not with their free will." Said Eddy.

"Duh!" Said Ruby.

"You're hotheaded, but not ruthless. And Ed might not be, the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he never lost control and became feral. And Double D wouldn't even hurt a fly." Said Weiss as they all turned to Blake who remained silent.

"Blake?..." Asked Yang as she started to become sad and Eddy started to become frustrated.

"Well!? Say something!" Yelled Eddy.

"I want to believe you..." Admitted Blake.

"Huh!?" Asked Ruby.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Weiss as Eddy became even angrier and Yang started to sob.

"Blake? You really think we're all guilty?..."

"So you think Double D and Ed should rot in jail? Or better yet, toss Yang in there too?!" Asked Eddy as he got up and stood over Blake who faced away from him and remained silent.

"Eddy-" Weiss tried to reach her hand out but Eddy slapped it away.

"No! I want you to tell me right now why you think my friends and Yang should rot in prison for the rest of their lives! Tell me!" Yelled Eddy as he shoved Blake catching the rest of Team RWBY's attention.

"Tell me now! I want to know!" Yelled Eddy as Ruby and Weiss got up and managed to sit Eddy back down. Blake remained silent a little while longer before she turned her head to Eddy and spoke.

"You want to know?... Fine. I had someone very dear to me change. It wasn't in an instant, it was gradual - little choices that began to pile up. He told me not to worry. At first they were accidents, then it was self-defense. Before long, even I began to think he was right... This is all just... very familiar." As Yang looks up, tears now falling down her face. As Eddy looked at her, he started to turn crimson with fury.

"But none of you are him. And none of you never done anything like this before. So... I want to trust you guys. I will trust you guys. But first, Yang, I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me that he attacked you. I need you to promise me that you regret having to do what you did." Said Blake as she looked over as Yang wipes her eyes of tears, then says as calmly as possible.

"I saw him attack me, so I attacked back." Admitted Yang as she lets out a deep breath as she closes her eyes and smiles, then looking back up at her partner.

"Okay. Thank you." Said Blake as Eddy still sat there fuming.

"So, I guess since Double D and Ed are locked up you automatically think they're guilty, huh?"

"No, I never said anything like that."

"So then what do you think BLAKE?" Asked Eddy as he got back up again.

"You think Ed and Double D should STAY in the slammer!?" Asked Eddy as Blake remained silent.

"I said ANSWER ME!" Yelled Eddy as the room shook a bit.

"... With them... People are dead and-... I don't know what to think..." Said Blake as Eddy just stood there and stared at Blake emotionless.

"Wow... After EVERYTHING Double D has done for you... How he helped you, hung out with you, and even made a super suit for you... You just stab him in the back like that?"

"I never said I thought Double D was-" Blake was interrupted.

"Shut up... My friends are in JAIL! Yang is lucky! She was only banned from the Tournament! Let me ask you something, if you were called to their trial and asked if you think they should go to jail for life for everything they're accused of, what would you say?" Everyone remained silent.

"Fine..." Said Eddy as he turned to the door. "Why would I hang out with a so called 'friend' if she thinks my friend should be put in jail for the rest of their lives..." Said Eddy opening the door.

"Eddy, please wait-!" Yelled Weiss.

"Just leave me alone!" Yelled Eddy as he slammed the door. Everyone looked down saddened.

"Is, Is Eddy going to be okay?" Asked Ruby.

"*Sigh*... I think he just needs time to digest this... All of us should..." Said Weiss.

"I don't want to make right now just about me but... Can I just have some time to rest?" Asked Yang.

"We'll get out of your hair." Said Blake as all three of the girls get up and leave the room as Ruby is closing the door, pausing only for a second to see Yang slump forward before shutting it completely. She joins Weiss and Blake in the middle of the hallway.

"This is a mess..." Said Weiss shaking her head and sighing. Following the sound of an opening door as Jaune peeks out of Team JNPR's room, with his team peering around the edge in concern.

"She doing okay?" Asked Jaune.

"I heard Mercury and his team rushed back to Haven to be with his family. So, until they land, no one can really question him about what happened." Said Ruby.

"Yes... And Eddy stormed out..." Said Weiss as Blake looked down guilty.

"We all heard the screaming... And, the Ed's... Did you... Hear any more news about them?..." Asked Jaune.

"... They were sent to Tartarus Maximum Security Prison... And they're not letting any visitors in to talk to Ed or Double D... And Eddy, he was hit pretty hard by this..." Said Ruby.

"Rolf can see why." Everyone looked over to see KRJ standing there.

"Is your teammate and Eddy doing alright?..." Asked Kevin.

"She just needs time to sort everything out... Same with Eddy..." Said Blake.

"Yang isn't guilty! I tried to tell Mister Ironwood a thousand times Yang didn't do it but-" Jonny was cut off.

"No one believes you..." Said Ruby.

"Yeah... Nobody believes me..." Said Jonny.

"We believe you Jonny, we know that Yang wouldn't do something so heartless..." Said Weiss.

"Yeah." Said Kevin as he placed his hand on Jonny's shoulder. "We believe you pal. It was a little hard at first, but. We all believe you." Said Kevin as Jonny looked around him to see everyone nodding, even Blake.

"Thanks guys..." Said Jonny looking at everyone and nodding his head.

"If there's anything we can do, please don't hesitate to ask." Said Ren from inside the room.

"All right then. If that's the case..." Said Ruby as she turns her gaze up again. "Pyrrha?" Pyrrha looks to the younger girl as she gets herself seated on a bed. "Hm?"

"You be sure to win one for Beacon, okay?" Asked Ruby grinning.

"It's what Yang would want." Said Weiss.

"And the Ed's." Said Kevin.

"I'll... do my best." Said Pyrrha faking a smile.

"I'll be sure to watch tonight in case you're picked!" Said Ruby as Pyrrha's smile dips down into worry as she looks away.

"Sorry but, I think I've had enough fighting for one year." Said Blake.

"Ditto." Said Weiss nodding as the two girls look at one another.

"Coffee?" Asked Weiss.

"Tea." Said Blake as the three members of RWBY walk down the hall. KRJ stood there a little longer as Kevin said.

"I guess we'll catch you guys some other time. Later dudes." Said Kevin as him and the rest of his Team walked off as Jaune closes the door. Pyrrha continues to look forlorn, until... Nora suddenly gets up in Pyrrha's surprised face, grinning madly.

"You heard the lady! No more moping around!" Nora backs away to the other side of the room, now clad in pink workout clothes and sweatbands, as she points to Pyrrha. "We gotta get your butt in shape for the big fight!" Said Nora as she starts doing random exercises - running in place, pushups, jumping jacks - while she speaks.

"It could be today, it could be tomorrow, it could be the most important fight of your entire life!" Said Nora as she culminates this demonstration by lifting a barbell tipped with 1000 pound weights on each end, holding it in the air and sweating profusely before falling backwards.

"Um..." Said Pyrrha unsure of what to say.

"Nora's right." Said Ren from another side of the room as Pyrrha looks at him in his pink apron reading "PLEASE DO NOTHING TO THE COOK"

"You can't let your concern for Yang hold you back. You need to focus. You'll be defending the honor of Beacon Academy." Said Ren.

"Of course. I-" But Ren cuts her off as he holds a glass filled with a green liquid making bubbling noises in front of her face. "This blend of herbs and vegetables is filled with nutrients vital to your body's well-being."

"Oh, that's-"

"Please, there's no need to thank me." Said Ren.

"'Thank you?' Ugh, that looks like slime from a lakebed!" Yelled Nora.

"Algae contains numerous spectacular properties. See for yourself." Said Ren as he lifts the green glass towards her mouth. Nora sips it down and immediately regrets it, face turning the same sickly green as the healthy sludge.

"BLEGH!" She goes straight over to the waste basket and dunks her head in, getting all of the liquid out while continuing to make disgusted noises until she turns back around to Ren.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? Ugh..." Yelled Nora.

"Me? You're the one that wasted perfectly good juice." Said Ren.

"We're supposed to help Pyrrha, not poison her!" Yelled Nora.

"There was absolutely nothing wrong with that." Said Ren.

"If it looks the same coming up as it does going down, then there's something wrong!" Argued Nora.

"Hey, how about we all get some fresh air?" Asked Jaune coming over and placing a hand on their shoulders. Pyrrha looks up at Jaune, who grins at his troubled friend.

* * *

 **Team RWBY's Dorm:**

Yang, still in the dorm sitting on Blake's bed, looks out the window at the members of JNPR walking in the courtyard outside, Nora marching alongside Ren with Jaune and Pyrrha in the back, all of them looking happy to be with each other.

"Hey there, firecracker." Said Qrow suddenly revealed to be leaning against the door, arms crossed and a small smile on his face.

"Hey, Qrow." Said Yang sadly as she gazes down.

"So, why'd you do it?" Asked Qrow after he snorts like her response was funny before becoming serious.

"...You know why."

"All I know is that you attacked a helpless kid. So either you're lying or you're crazy. And the brainy kid and your boyfriend... Made a real mess out of the city." Said Qrow.

"I'm not lying. And I know Double D was framed and Ed was manipulated. Ed would never do anything like that!" Yelled Yang.

"Okay, so your not lying, your crazy. And with your boyfriend, I though I was overprotective of you..."

"So you think Double D and Ed are guilty too?"

"How should I know? I just met them." Said Qrow.

"And now they're in prison... Ed's in prison..." Said Yang as she was about to shed a tear, but hid it to not look weak in front of her uncle.

"And here I thought your dark-haired friend was the emo one." Said Qrow.

"I saw my mom." Yang looks at Qrow's sudden stop and shocked reaction from the corner of her eye.

"I-I was in a lot of trouble. Took a pretty hard hit. But when I came to, the person attacking me was gone. And I thought I saw... her. Her sword, like the one in you and dad's old picture." Said Yang.

"He... You're not crazy, Yang." Said Qrow as he turns and nods, smiling sadly. "That was your mom, all right. Let me guess - she didn't say a word, did she?" Asked Qrow.

"How did you know that?" Asked Yang as she looks up as he walks up to her between the bunk beds.

"I don't see my sister very often, but she does try to keep in touch... whenever it suits her."

"Wait. You mean you talk to her? That was real?" Asked Yang after shaking her head at the revelation.

"Yeah, she found me. Had a tip from my most recent assignment and wanted me to give you a message." Said Qrow.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!?" Yelled Yang as Qrow lets out a sigh as he goes over to the window, not looking at his niece.

"I was tryin' to wait for the right time, and this sure ain't it. But I guess you deserve to know." He looks back at Yang, gravely solemn. "She wanted me to tell you that she saved you once, but you shouldn't expect that kindness again. Raven's got an interesting way of looking at the world that I don't particularly agree with. And she's dangerous." Qrow points at her, back to smirking again.

"But you're a tough egg, kiddo. Shouldn't let this tournament thing get'cha down. Or how your friends are in jail. You had a slip-up, same as them, sometimes bad things just happen. I say it's time you move on." Said Qrow.

"Move on to what?" Asked Yang as Qrow was leaning down on the dresser under the window.

"Well... Raven let some info slip before she took off. If you ever wanna track her down, I think I might be able to help." Said Qrow as he glances back at Yang, who looks at him with her full attention.

* * *

 **Tartarus Maximum Security Prison:** _Cellblock B_

It has already been several hours since Double D was thrown into a cell and locked up. He told his lawyer would come for him in the morning. Double D didn't know where Ed was put, but he did know for someone of his strength and power he would be put in a much bigger and stronger cell then the other inmates. All that Double D could do, for hours was sit in his cell silently and think... Just, try and piece together what exactly happened. Did somebody hack one of his suits? Did his suit develop a sentient mind of its own to kill those people and cause that destruction? Or was he just crazy? And what about Ed? Why did he attack everyone like that? Mind control? And what about Yang? Some sort of an illusion or something like what Jonny said? None of this makes any sense. Double D still just sat there silently, unsure of what to think. Until a voice interrupted his thoughts...

"You've been really quiet in there. Usually when some poor scumbag is dragged in here they cry and sob for hours or scream in anger as they scream the nastiest curse words anyone can imagine... But you just remained silent..." Said the voice. Double D was originally going to ignore the voice of his neighboring prisoner, but that was until he recognize the voice.

"Mars?! Mars Polemarchos?"

"Yeah... What about it?"

"I'm Double D, and I-"

"Locked me up in here... I know, I heard about what happened." Said Mars as Double D had a shocked and surprised look on his face.

"How did you-?"

"Being an ex-captain for the Atlas military, I get a couple of accommodations like TV and I'm even allowed to use the internet form time to time... But because of my, 'aggressive' behavior towards other prisoners. The prison staff are keeping a super special eye on me." Said Mars.

"Killing them?"

"Like being locked up in a concrete box for a few year will automatically cleanse them of the sins they've committed..." Said Mars.

"...Does that mean your going to kill me when you get your hands on me?..." Asked Double D blankly and hopelessly.

"Actually... No." Said Mars as this surprised Double D.

"What?" Asked Double D turning his head to the concrete wall that Mars was behind.

"I saw the massacre that metal suit has committed, I saw the video. I also saw the video of you fighting your big friend there. A little blurry and shaky since it was filmed by a random civilian and all... But I could still make everything out." Said Mars as he continued.

"First of all, I have fought in so many battles so many times that I can tell remember the movements of an opponent of how they fight. To see if their afraid, brave, angry, or whatever... When you fought me, all you really did was try to tackle and blast me, like you were never in a real fight in your life." Said Mars.

"Thank you..." Said Double D sarcastically.

"Of course... When I looked at the video of that robot suit of yours when it shot randomly into the crowd, it was much more robotic when it moved. Like it was calculating every step it took as it assessed its surroundings, whatever that was... It wasn't you kid." Double D started to look a bit hopeful as Mars spoke again.

"And your big monster friend, the one who I punched in the nuts. I know that monster was him, and he moved around like he was a cornered animal fighting back, like a mad dog. When I last fought him he was strong, slow, and clumsy... But he was never afraid or fought like a cornered animal... Something was wrong."

"And the blond haired girl you fought? What do you think about what happened with her?"

"It looked like she injured a helpless kid to me... But by how confused she looked afterwards, I think I believe her..." Said Mars.

"Why are you talking to me like we're on the same side? You tried to kill us!" Yelled Double D.

"I never wanted to kill you or your friends... I only wanted to kill any piece of scum I could find and butcher them. I'm not crazy... I'm not crazy, okay? I know what I did to them, those worthless pieces of scum who decide to hurt others... I'd do it all again, because It's what needs to be done." Said Mars.

"On the bright side, at least I have someone who believes me... Even though that 'someone' is a psychopath..." Said Double D out loud.

"Get used to it kid... Were gonna have a lot of time to start gettin' to know each other." Said Mars as Double D looked depressingly at the floor once more.

* * *

 **Outside the Dining Hall:** _Later..._

In the twilight, Pyrrha sits alone outside the dining hall, head bowed as the wind rises. She sees the air blow a single orange leaf onto the cobblestones at her feet, and she looks at the fall colors with a face of total fright, remembering the sight of Amber in her comatose state and the choice weighing her down.

"Hey" She turns her head up to see her smiling friend with a large cone of cotton candy. "I-It's no green goop, but I think it still might do some good." Offered Jaune.

"Um, right. Thank you, Jaune." Said Pyrrha after stares at the offered treat while she comes back to the real world before hesitantly taking it. Jaune's beam fades as he sees her still-tormented face, and looks to the far end of the building as Nora and Ren come around, the latter carrying a cotton candy, a tub of popcorn, and a drink to sip on. Nora knowing what's happening right as she sees it and gesturing to her distracted friend.

"Uh... come on, Ren. Let's go back to the fairgrounds. I'll win you another stuffed animal." Said Nora she drags him away from Jaune and Pyrrha's private scene. looks back to Pyrrha and takes a seat next to her.

"You were the first person to ever believe in me, you know that?" Said Jaune as he manages to get her to look at him as he laughs in sadness to himself.

"Even when I told my parents I was going to Beacon, they told me not to worry if I ended up having to move back home. How depressing is that?" "

"I'm sure they didn't mean-" Said Pyrrha as her sorrow becomes surprise, eyes widening and dropping the pink fluffy snack as she realizes Jaune's hand is placed upon hers.

"I guess... I'm just trying to say that... you've always been there for me... even when I didn't deserve it. And I can tell there's something on your mind, so... I don't know. How can I help?" Asked Jaune as Pyrrha's astonishment melts away into contentment, she leans over and places her head in a startled Jaune's shoulder, closing her eyes. "You're already doing it." Said Pyrrha as Jaune quickly matches Pyrrha's smile with his own, and the two stay there for a long moment, but as an additional autumn leaf joins the first, Pyrrha's expression darkens once more.

"Jaune..." Said Pyrrha as she gets up from her nestling.

"Hmm?" Asked Jaune as Pyrrha suddenly takes her hand out from his, looking away.

"I don't know what to do." Admitted Pyrrha.

"W-What do you mean?" Asked Jaune as Pyrrha glances up as she wonders what to say.

"Do you believe in destiny?"

"Um... I-I don't know. I guess that depends on how you view it." Said Jaune taken aback as Pyrrha explains her opinion as the wind blows the two leaves away.

"When I think of destiny, I don't think of a predetermined fate you can't escape. But rather... some sort of final goal, something you work towards your entire life." Said Pyrrha.

"Okay. Uh, yeah. I can see that, sure." Said Jaune as he was struggling to find the right words as she glances at him.

"Well... what would you do if something came along that you... never expected? Something that had the potential to stand between you and your destiny?"

"Like what?" Asked Jaune.

"Or what if you could suddenly fulfill your destiny in an instant, but at the cost of who you were?" Asked Pyrrha as Jaune was leaning over and attempting to place his hand on her shoulder.

"Pyrrha, you're not making any sense." Said Jaune as Pyrrha stood up away from his touch, holding herself as if on the verge of tears.

"None of it makes sense! This isn't how things were supposed to happen!" Yelled Pyrrha as Jaune gets up as well, spreading his arms in confusion.

"I'm sorry! Please, I-I'm just trying to understand what's wrong." Said Jaune.

"I've always felt as though I was destined to become a Huntress - to protect the world... *Sighs* and it's become increasingly clear to me that my feelings were right. But... I don't know if I can do it." Said Pyrrha.

"Of course you can. The Pyrrha Nikos I know would never back down from a challenge. And if you really believe it's your destiny to save the world..." Said Jaune as he moves towards her, confident in his answer. "You can't let anything stand in your way." Despite Jaune's intentions, this doesn't bring relief. Instead, Pyrrha looks absolutely shattered, covering her mouth as she begins to sob.

"Pyrrha?" Asked Jaune realizing his mistake.

"Stop..."

"Did I say something?"

"STOP!" Yelled Pyrrha as she holds her hand out, a black energy surrounding it as she unintentionally uses her Semblance to push Jaune's armor and its wearer into the dining hall column. He weakly watches her from his spot above until she opens her eyes and realizes what she's done.

"Jaune!" Said Pyrrha as she lowers her hand and lets him fall to the ground, finally letting the tears come as he looks up. "I'm... I'm sorry..."

"Pyrrha, wait!" Yelled Jaune but his outstretched arm does nothing to stop her from running away, and he faces the ground, cotton candy still discarded beside him. "What did I say?"

* * *

 **Docking Bay:**

At the cliffside docking bays down the main alleyway and under the floating Amity Colosseum, Ruby and Rolf who decided to accompany her to get another look around at the docking bay, walks up to the end of the line waiting to get in the transport up to the arena. Ruby turns her head to see Brawnz and Nolan talking outside the line, and beyond that, Sun walking away, Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang over his shoulder, with a familiar rabbit Faunus snapping photos of him. Ruby tells Rolf as they step out of line and approaches her from behind as she continues taking pictures with her camera until she notices who's behind her.

"Ruby, how you going?" Asked Velvet.

"Hi, Velvet!" Said Ruby happily.

"Oh, and you brought your friend who helped out with Fox and me a few days ago." Said Velvet as she looked at Rolf.

"Yes! Of course my bunny eared friend! Rolf is happy to beat up whatever son of a gun decides to hurt others!" Said Rolf as Velvet giggled.

"What're you up to?" Asked Ruby.

"Oh, you know. Just working on my photography. Do you wanna see?" Said Velvet as she offers her camera to Ruby and Rolf, looking extremely delighted. Both immediately notices that Velvet didn't even get all of Sun in her picture, cutting out his head and feet.

"That's... better." Said Ruby as she steps away as she grins in forced approval.

"Still far better then the pictures Rolfs nano and papa takes when they get a new soul taker..." Said Rolf as he looked at Velvet but tried to change his answer. "Umm... Rolf means even better then what news paper soul takers come up with!" Said Rolf as Velvet just giggled as him again before putting her camera away.

"I'm... sorry about your sister. And your other two friends. Is she doing okay?" Asked Velvet concerned.

"Yeah, she's fine, heh. Thanks." Said Ruby.

"They are tough nuts to crack! It will turn out good for the two Ed-boys and Yang with hair that glows like the sun girl." Guaranteed Rolf optimistically.

"I think it's just awful what people are saying about them. Yang's such a nice person, Ed is one of the nicest people I've ever met, same goes for Double D." Said Velvet as Ruby laughs and rubs the back of her head.

"Well, I'm glad someone thinks so." Said Ruby.

"Most people don't know what it's like on the battlefield. I mean, even experienced fighters can get scared and start seeing things. If it happened to Coco, it can happen to anyone." Said Velvet as this caught Ruby and Rolf's attention.

"Come again?" Asked Rolf.

"Coco?" Asked Ruby tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah. She swore she saw Yatsu with her in the forest during the fight with Emerald and Mercury, but he never even made it out of the geyser fields. Stress-induced hallucinations, apparently." Said Velvet.

"Yeah..." Ruby turns her head away in thought, only to look back at Velvet after a quick flash startles her.

"Oh! Sorry." Said Velvet apologetically as she lowers her camera then turns to Rolf. As Rolf quickly puts a sack over his face with a crude drawing of a face on it.

"Rolf is ready to have his soul drained form his very eyes, yes?" Said Rolf politely.

* * *

 **Amity Colosseum:** _Later..._

Back in the Colosseum, people are back in the stands cheering and ready for entertainment as Ruby descends down the steps to an open seat. But as she sits down, she realizes that she is sitting next to Eddy who is sitting there still angry.

"Eddy?"

"Hey Ruby..."

"Where have you been?"

"I've just been walking... Look. I'm just trying to get my mind off of what just happened anyway I can. I just want to sit here and enjoy the fight as best as I can..." Said Eddy.

"I'm sorry Eddy..." Apologized Ruby as Eddy sighed.

"It's not your fault... Look, were both trying to adjust to what happened with my friends, and your sister... I'm sorry, I'm sorry about what I did in the room and-" Eddy was cut off.

"No, don't be. You had every right to be angry there... I'll sit somewhere else if you want." Offered Ruby.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind a little company. So, how about this? For tonight we try and forget about what just happened and try to enjoy the fight? What do you say?" Asked Eddy trying to smile as Ruby just nodded and sat down next to him. Despite everything that's happened, she's smiling widely, looking around at the assembled crowds... until her stupefied eyes see a familiar, glaring face on the other side of the arena.

"Emerald's... here?" Asked Ruby caching Eddy's attention as he looked across the arena as well.

"What? Isn't she supposed to be with Mercury?" Asked Eddy looking across the arena.

As if sensing she's being watched, Emerald leans forward to glare at Ruby. Eddy surprised at this glares back at her, as Ruby suddenly gets up with a worried expression and runs towards the exit tunnel. Eddy looks over and yelled.

"Hey, where are ya goin'?" Eddy didn't get a response as Ruby kept running. Eddy rolled his eyes as he got up and followed her. Checking to see if no one's around, she enters a door labeled with a yellow maintenance sign and finds herself inside of the Colosseum. She walks forward with determination as the announcers' voices are heard, muffled behind the brick walls.

"All right, it's now time to begin the randomization process for our next fight!" Announced Oobleck as the sound of the roulette is heard faintly, but what makes Ruby stop in her tracks is the sight of another unexpected "friend" stepping out from a nearby tunnel, completely unharmed and definitely not going home.

"Mercury?" Asked Ruby confused as Eddy burst through the door.

"Ruby! What are you-... Murc? Is that you?" Asked Eddy as he stopped in his tracks standing next to Ruby as he was surprised to see Mercury standing there.

"It looks like our first contender is... Penny Polendina from Atlas..." Announced Port from back outside.

"What are you doing?" Asked Ruby as Eddy started putting the pieces together getting angrier and angrier as he was looking at Mercury.

"And her opponent will be... Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon!" Announced Port.

"No... " Said Ruby, realizing what was going to happen.

"Ooh, polarity versus metal. That could be bad." Said Mercury as he placed his hand to his chin.

"Oh, you sick piece of trash! I knew it was you all along!" Yelled Eddy as Ruby glares at their new opponent, reaching back to grab Crescent Rose, only to remember she doesn't have it on her. Eddy tries to reach for the Swordfish, but remembered he left his weapon behind as well. Mercury simply grins maliciously and sets himself up in a fighting pose.

"You worthless piece of scum! When I get my hands on you I'm gonna rip your legs off and shove them up your nose!" Yelled Eddy furiously as Mercury just smirked at this.

Outside, the arena's center is lifting back into the air, and an oblivious Penny is grinning wildly, with her fellow redhead Nora cheering excitedly from the stands, even getting Ren to let out a reluctant "Yaaay..." Pyrrha, face and body still filled with depression, looks to the ground while the stage finishes being set up.


	37. PvP

**A/N: This chapter take place during 'PvP'.**

 **Ozpin's Office:**

Professor Ozpin was walking back to his desk and pouring himself a drink from his teapot as he watches the Vytal Festival Tournament's roulette system deciding the next match.

"Alright, it's now time to begin the randomization process for our next fight!" Said Oobleck over the broadcast.

"It looks like our first contender is... Penny Polendina, from Atlas! And her opponent will be... Pyrrha Nikos, from Beacon!" Said Port as Ozpin seats himself behind his desk and takes a sip from his cup as he stares at the "randomized" fight to be.

* * *

 **Amity Colosseum:**

Down in the arena of Amity Colosseum, Pyrrha is still looking hesitant and distracted while Penny politely salutes her opponent.

"Sal-u-tations, Pyrrha Nikos! It's an honor to finally meet you!" Said Penny, hands on her hips in excitement. The troubled Pyrrha doesn't respond, looking at her hands as she clenches them in attempted determination.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Said Penny not noticing Pyrrha's reluctance.

* * *

In the same structure behind closed doors, Ruby and Eddy are still facing down an up-and-standing Mercury, who's smugly smiling at the younger girl's confusion and the boys anger.

"Mercury, what are you doing? You were hurt! Why... What's going on?" Asked Ruby as Eddy turned to her.

"Don't you get it Ruby? He's not hurt! This pretty boy bung hole framed Yang! And probably even framed Ed and Double D!" Yelled Eddy.

"Wow, you figured it out. And I thought the one wearing a hat was the smartest of your trio." Said Mercury mockingly as it only made Eddy angrier.

"Well, if it's going to be that way-" Ruby attempts to move around him, but he blocks her path, then does it again when she sidesteps.

"Fighters, are you ready?" Asked Oobleck back in the stadium as Mercury just smirks.

Back in the stadium Penny beams widely in anticipation, but Pyrrha is still looking around as if in a daze, though she manages a small scowl at her opponent, her weapons Miló and Akoúo̱ already in hand. Oobleck started counting down as General Ironwood calmly sits to observe the fight along with BATL and KRJ, Nora and Ren cheer for their teammate while Jaune simply watches anxiously, and Emerald leans forward with a glare.

"3, 2, 1..."Counts Oobleck as he leans forward "BEGIN!"

Suddenly, Penny is surrounded by her floating swords, gesturing them around to her command before launching a volley of them at Pyrrha, who runs towards them and leaps though or deflects each aimed blade. The swords fly into the air until they turn around and come back to the fight.

"Showtime." Said Mercury looking back at Eddy and Ruby. Mercury goes forward, blocking the two's path with his arms outstretched, restraining her movements no matter where she moves. Panicked, she grimaces and spins forward, becoming a blur of red and petals rocketing toward Mercury, only for the villain to kick her mid-dash with his boots and knock her to the ground. Eddy stood there as he saw Mercury strike Ruby, But before Eddy could even breath in a puff of air to use his sonic scream Mercury rushed him as he knocks the scam artist to the ground and pins him there with Mercury's boot on Eddy's throat.

"Huh, Huh, Huh... We can't have you screaming now, can we?" Asked Mercury as his boot was applying just enough pressure to Eddy's throat to stop him from using his Semblance. Mercury looks over at Ruby to just as she gets our her Scroll, about to push the button to call for help when a bullet shatters the device into several shards.

"Let's just keep this between us friends." Said Mercury as he quickly used the leg he shot at Ruby with to pin Eddy down by his throat once more.

* * *

 **Tartarus Maximum Security Prison:**

The guards were doing their regular night shift as they were making sure that everyone was in their cells and everything was running properly and in order. But just as the guards were in the control room for the entire prison security system. The door to the control room was suddenly busted open.

"What the-?!" As the guards got up and tried to see what was going on, they were assaulted by a hail of bullets as they fell down to the ground dead. Four thugs in body armor with bleeding skull symbols on their uniforms quickly walked in as they were holding large guns scanning the room.

"The room is clear, Mister Redcap." Said one of the thugs as Robin Redcap Junior, now with a robotic hand walked in and just walked over the dead bodies as he made his way to the control panel.

"Umm, sir. If you don't mind me asking, why are we breaking into this prison again?" Asked one of the guards as the rest stood outside the door to combat the other guards that would've surely heard the noise of gunshots.

"That witch is planning to strike tonight, the Grimm will come and the Atlas Forces and Hunters will be too busy to deal with a little jail break. Besides, our guys are in here, and we can always use more men." Said Junior as he smiled and walked over to one of the dead guards as he picked off a high security key card from the corpses body. Junior walked over to the control panel as he stuck the key card in the computer as he opened all the prison cell doors. As the doors opened up, all the prisoners look out confused as they looked around.

But then the alarms went off as the prisoners knew what was going on.

"JAIL BREAK!" Yelled one of the prisoners as they dashed out of their cells and started to cause chaos. Double D looked over as he saw his cell door opened up, Double D was confused. But, he could clearly hear tons of feet stomping, running, and screaming of course as he saw prisoners run past his open cell door. Double D knew that he couldn't just sit there and wait for some psycho to come into his cell, he picked himself up as he ran out in the prison hallway.

"Hey wait, that's the guys who threw us in here!" Double D looked over as he saw two escaped prisoners standing there with Redcap symbol tattoos on their arms and necks.

"Oh dear..." Said Double D as the two thugs began to rush over to him. Double D at that moment didn't know what to do, all he did was just stand there afraid. Until his neighbor jumped out of his cell and punched one man to the ground. The other man tried to hit mars with a shiv, but Mars dodged the blade as he broke the mans arm and then broke his neck. As Mars dropped the first dead prisoner to the ground, the other got back up and tried to tackle Mars. But Mars simply got him in a head lock as he broke that man's neck as well.

As he dropped the other body to the ground, he looked over at Double D as he said.

"You better keep moving... If your looking for your friend, I overheard that Cellblock H is where they put the biggest and strongest convicts they have. Its north of here." Said Mars as he picked up the shiv from one of the dead men's hands as he walked off.

Double D had no words, but all he could think to do is turn and run to Cellblock H as fast as he could while avoiding any loose prisoners on the way.

* * *

 **Amity Colosseum:**

Pyrrha, now having returned the shield to her back, twirls the javelin to block each sword swipe of Penny's, dropping her weapon when she needs to somersault away after being hit by a slash, only to magnetically return it to her hand as Penny readies another wave of blades.

"My word! What a tremendous display by Miss Polendina!" Said Port.

Fully glowering, Pyrrha rushes forward and jumps on an incoming sword, swinging down on Penny, only to have the assault halted by a collection of blades, though she leaps away from the retaliatory slice as Penny backs away as well. She tries to defend against the multitude of swords with the length of her weapon, but is forced back regardless, prompting Pyrrha to roll the shield from her back onto her arm with her polarity.

"Whoo, yeah! Goooo Pyrrha!" Said Nora, cheering with her arms wide alongside a fist-pumping Ren and worried Jaune.

"You got this, Pyrrha!" Cheered Jonny as Rolf and Kevin were cheering as well.

Despite the cheers, Pyrrha isn't doing well, looking down to see her Semblance's black energy bend the weapons in her hands unnaturally for a split second. Emerald narrows her gaze further, continuing to concentrate on Pyrrha.

Back with Ruby, Eddy, and Mercury. Ruby attempts to knock Mercury off of Eddy, but Mercury counters with a vicious kick. Ruby tries again but Mercury still keeps knocking Ruby around, but as Eddy was watching this. Eddy saw just the right opening as he breathed in a puff of air as he screamed from directly below Mercury knocking him up towards the ceiling cracking it, as Mercury came falling back down. Eddy got up as he and Ruby both punched Mercury simultaneously smashing him into the wall. Mercury was hurt by the combo attack but he was still very dazed as he started to pick himself back up. Eddy was ready to fight Mercury yet again, but he was interrupted as Ruby grabbed his hand and said.

"We have no time for that! We need to escape!" Yelled Ruby, but before Eddy could even respond she used her Semblance to dash out of there while holding on to Eddy.

* * *

 **Tartarus Maximum Security Prison:**

Double D ran down the hallways of the prison until he finally made his way to Cellblock H where he saw gargantuan cells that were not yet open. This area of the prison probably has a higher security measure. Double D ran down every cell door as he looked in them and yelled Ed's name. But all he got in response were growls, threats from prisoners, or silence. That was until he made it to the final cell door and knocked on it.

"Ed? Ed is that you?" There was no response for a couple of seconds... That was until he heard a familiar voice.

"Double D? Is that you?"

"Yes, yes Ed it's me!"

"What's going on?"

"For some unknown reason there's been a prison break. My cell door opened up and I managed to escape! I don't know why your Cellblocks doors didn't open but don't worry! I'm sure if I can just reconnect the wires on the security panel, I might-" But Double D was cut off as he was trying to reconnect the wires in the security panels by a bullet striking it. As Double D looked over he was horrified to see two roughed up and tattooed escaped prisoners and Robin Junior standing there with two Red Cap thugs in body armor.

"What?!" Asked Double D as he backed off.

"Yeah... You were the one who made a mess out of one of the Red Caps transportations... As your girlfriend BROKE my jaw!" Yelled Robin angrily as he clinched his newly acquired robotic hand. No more words were thrown as one of the dangerous prisoners stepped forward with a sharp knife in his hand. All Double D could do is back off while Ed saw the whole thing from his cell.

"Leave him alone!" Yelled Ed from behind the cell door.

"Oh don't worry, we'll be after you next!" Yelled Robin as one of the Redcap guards already lunged out and grabbed ahold of Double D and held him up by the throat.

"Double D!" Yelled Ed from the cell.

"So... What should we do with him first?" Asked Junior.

"How about we just carve him up. He's a murderer anyway, right?" Asked the man in a mocking tone as he, the Redcaps and other prisoners laughed.

"Hehehe... That sounds like a good idea to me." Smiled one of the prisoners as the Red Cap guard holding Double D pulled out a large knife from his back pocket, and held it to Double D's leg. But before he could even start cutting, Ed slammed his fists in the massive cell door over and over until he smashed it down to the ground and all the criminals looked over. None of them could even react as Ed dashed out of the cells and punched one of the escaped prisoners through the wall. The guard holding Double D was about to react but Ed already ran up to him and punched him in the belly, causing him to let go of Double D as he grabbed his belly in pain. Ed's only response to this was to grab the man, pick him up, and tossed him at two of the two remaining enemies, knocking them out as well.

The only one standing there was Robin as he looked at his men who were either severally injured or knocked out. He looked back at Ed terrified as Ed looked at him furiously. Robin Junior screamed as he ran down the hall way with his hands in the air. As he was out of sight, Ed calmed down as he looked over at Double D.

"Are you okay Double D?" Asked Ed concerned.

"Yes Ed, I'm alright." Said Double D as he took out a Scroll he took from one of the unconscious guards as he started tapping on it.

"What are you doing, Double D?" Asked Ed.

"I'm trying to connect back to my lab's computer from the Scroll." Said Double D as he reached under his hat and pulled out a microchip as he put it into the Scroll.

"What was that?" Asked Ed.

"It was a microchip that's meant to connect directly to my lab. And by now, one of my armors should be here right about-"

 ** _(BOOM!)_**

Ed and Double D looked over to see Jim Double D's favorite battle armor as it stood there.

"Now." Said Double D smiling as he walked over to the suit as it opened letting Double D inside.

Double D looked over at Ed as he asked.

"You think you can keep up on our Journey back to Beacon?" Asked Double D smiling underneath his helmet as Ed smiled back and transformed into his monstrous form.

"LET'S GET MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVING!" Roared Ed-Zilla as he thrashed his tentacles around the confined space.

* * *

 **Amity Colosseum:**

Pyrrha spins wildly as she deflects and dodges each sword, until she gets close enough to Penny to deliver a few slashes with the spear, sending her flying back as Pyrrha bats aside the blades called to their wielder's aid. Penny slides to a stop and makes a new series of motions, the weapons folding up until she's circled by several laser rifles, a few of which open fire on the approaching champion. Pyrrha avoids the blasts and fights off the remaining swords with her xiphos until she slides into position to charge at Penny and knock her back. Pyrrha straightens with a victorious grin that disappears into dizziness, just as she sees Penny rocketing forward, weapons firing behind her like a jetpack so she can leap into the air, then come down as an energized meteor on her opponent.

Rolling back to her feet, Pyrrha doesn't expect a sword to knock her shield off, then another to do the same for her blade. She tries to get the later back with her magnetism, but has to use the power to send a flying sword back at Penny's side. It disappears behind Penny, only for her to grin and raise her arms as several appear above her, aimed to strike.

There is a moment of darkness, cut by the wire slicing through the electronics in Penny's torso to reveal a shocked Pyrrha, and the entire stadium watching the now unmoving swords drop to the ground. A piece of fabric flutters to the arena floor, only to be pinned by the point of a falling blade, away from the torn halves of Penny Polendina. Pyrrha stares in abject horror, eyes wide and mouth agape. Port started straightening in shock at the revelation alongside Oobleck, and with Ozpin standing up from his chair back at Beacon.

"No!" Yelled Port.

While the remains of Penny's missing arm spark with electricity from the exposed wiring inside, her big green irises, now looking like camera shutters, slowly expand so her dark, lifeless pupils take up most of her eyes with the sound of a machine shutting down.

In an Atlas laboratory, a balding white-bearded man watches the live footage on the news, his hand gripping the armrest of his chair tightly. The crowds are still terrified by the sight, and miles away in Mountain Glenn, Grimm of all kinds turn toward the Colosseum, and begin to charge.

Finally, Ruby and Eddy turns a corner and emerges from the service tunnel, only to see with their own eyes that she is far too late.

"Penny... " Said Ruby falling on her knees as she begins to cry, the tears fall as she sobs miserably and all Eddy could do is just stare with horror...

The levitating arena is lowered back into place under the spotlights, and Mercury appears behind the weeping Ruby and the horrified Eddy, grinning widely at his success in delaying them before stepping back into the Colosseum's maintenance area. Ruby tenses slightly as she hears his footsteps, but slumps forward once again as the door noisily swings shut. Eddy's sadness turned into anger once again.

"Broadcast, what are you doing? Kill the feed!" Yelled Oobleck into his ear piece.

"Something's wrong! We don't have control of the cameras! We can't even stop the broadcast!" Said the Broadcast Op over the ear piece.

"What!? How is that possible!?" Asked Oobleck as suddenly the ground started to vibrate at a high frequency, making people lose their balance and fall over. And suddenly, as when the ground vibrated, it stopped.

"Now what?" Asked Port.

And in answer to Ooblecks question, the background behind the two teachers changes to the video feed of the sight before them, tinted an ominous bright red with a black queen chess piece hovering over the scene. They turn back to the arena as a familiar voice rings out throughout the Colosseum and the rest of the world watching these events.

"This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be our guardians, but are, in reality, nothing more than men. Our Academies' Headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both." Announced Cinder to her Scroll.

The two teammates share a look before the last member of RWBY, Yang, is seen hunching over her windowsill listening to the speech before she straightens and turns as Zwei barks behind her.

"Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the Tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets. Or perhaps this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces. Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves." Ozpin watches the screen intently, cane at his side and Atlesian Airships hovering beyond his window. Amid the silence over the Colosseum as they absorb the revolutionary words, no one notices Emerald exit the stadium.

"As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you the situation there is... equally undesirable. Our Kingdoms are on the brink of war, yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark."

Two blue Atlas Soldiers watch the message on their Scroll, not noticing the wave of Grimm coming out of the mist shrouded treeline until they turn and open fire the best they can, with Cinder's voice still stirring up trouble from her position with a malevolent smile.

"So I ask you: When the first shots are fired... who do you who do you think you can trust?

In the Colosseum, the screens cut from red and black to complete static.

"The feeds are all jammed! We can't get a message out!" Yelled Oobleck to Port.

"Will somebody tell me what in the world is happening!?" Yelled Port, talking to the people working behind the scenes. The question is answered with the sound of a wailing alarm throughout the structure, with humans and Faunus and even a Henchman holding a tub of popcorn looking up in alarm at the orange flashing screens reading "CAUTION".

 _"Alert. Incoming Grimm attack. Threat level: Nine. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner."_ Said the warning as the crowds begin to flee, wild and screaming, through the exit tunnels, while Ironwood enters the announcers' box and grabs the microphone from between Port and Oobleck.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please. There is no need for panic." Said Ironwood speaking through the speakers. With that said, a Giant Nevermore appears atop the arena's domed force field, giving a series of deafening screeches as it claws and pecks at the defense with its beak.

"A Nevermore!?" Yelled Sun as he stood up with Coco and Rolf.

"How did it get past the Kingdom's defenses!?" Asked Coco lowering her glasses.

"Rolf smells deceit!" Yelled Rolf.

"It wasn't alone." Yelled Ren appearing beside them.

In the headmaster's office, Ozpin is gripping his cane tight, watching the city come under attack with a horrified expression. That's when Qrow, Goodwitch, Baron, and Tiburon all dashed in.

"Oz!" Yelled Qrow.

"What's going on!?" Yelled Baron.

"Get to the city!" Yelled Ozpin turning to them.

"But-" Qrow was interrupted.

"NOW!" Yelled Ozpin as Qrow, Baron, Tiburon, and Glynda exchange a look before going back the way they came. Meanwhile, Mountain Glenn is almost silent, as every monster lurking there from Beowolves to Boarbatusks, Ursai and Nevermores, and even lumbering Goliaths with wide red eyes rush forward.

* * *

 **The Colosseum:**

Back at the Colosseum, everybody was watching the Nevermore attack the shields until Ironwood answers his Scroll, stammering.

"Ozpin, the girl... I-I can explain!"

"You brought your army to my Kingdom, James. Use it." Yelled Ozpin as he hung up. Ironwood's worry turns to determination. His fleet of ships are being attacked by even more giant Nevermores though to minimal effect, Soldiers scrambling to enter commands inside the bridge around their commanding officer.

"Dammit!" Yelled the Atlas Ship Captain speaking into his Scroll as he turns to the screen of data. "This is Blue Four! Blues Two and Three, fall into defensive position!"

"Roger! Blue Three, in position!" Said the Blue Three over the scroll.

"Blue Two, what's your status?" Asked the Atlas Ship Captain with no response. "Blue Two, come in! Someone answer me, dammit!"

He doesn't know that the bridge of the last ship is wrecked, computers sparking and men down as a pair of high boots walk through the destruction. Dressed in an Atlas uniform and holding both a pink umbrella and dark cane with a feathered hat on top, Neopolitan opens the door of a familiar-looking cell with a devious grin.

"Well... it's about time..." Said Roman as he leans out of the shadows and into the light.

Back on the outside the Airships, where the furthest craft suddenly turns towards its allies and fires several bright red lasers at the engine of the one closest to it. The aircraft is barely able to send out "We're hit! What's going-" before the flaming ship crashes into another in a series of explosions and sends both of them tumbling toward the waters below.

"Woo-hoohahahaha! Oohh, it is good to be back!" Said Roman laughing manically at the controls as Neo watches from the side. Finally, at Beacon's cliffside landing platforms, three Bullheads arrive, the middle one opening its hatch to reveal four members of the White Fang, and their leader.

"Bring them to their knees!" Yelled Adam as another Bullhead opens its door, this time with several creatures of Grimm inside. An Ursa with growling eyes jumps from it and lands on Academy grounds. Ursa's roar echoes, leaving only the burning red eyes of the monster, foreboding major trouble.


	38. Battle of Beacon

**A/N: This chapter take place during 'Battle of Beacon'.**

 **The Fairgrounds:**

The fairgrounds in chaos as civilians run away from the hordes of Grimm and the corpses. Atlesian Knight's are seen firing at the monsters of both varieties, and a vendor hides behind his booth when a group of Ursai run past. Blake and Weiss are then watching in horror of everything going on around them. Civilians continue to flee as Grimm continue to run amok, along with a couple trying to run away from a corpse that's chasing them on all fours as it tackles the man of the couple to the ground and starts mauling him, and a dead Creep on the ground starts to dissipate.

"I don't believe this..." Said Weiss looking around in horror, as she then remembers. "Eddy! We need to find him Blake!" Yelled Weiss turning to her Faunus friend as Blake pulls out her Scroll.

"Yang, are you okay?" Yang was running down the hallways of Beacon with Zwei as she answered.

"I'm fine. Is Ruby with you? She's not answering her Scroll." Said Yang as Weiss tried to call Eddy on the side, but got no answer.

"Damn! He's not picking up!" Yelled Weiss.

"No, they aren't." Said Blake as those words, Yang stops in her tracks with a worried expression on her face and Weiss looks over at her. "Guys, I'm sure they're fine. Ruby's our leader. She can take care of herself. And Eddy's a leader too, they'll both be fine." Yang closes her eyes and curls her fist into a ball.

"Right." Yang said hastily as Weiss lowers the Scroll and turns to Blake.

"Okay..." Said Weiss as Yang continues forward with Zwei and turns the next corner of the hallways. Back to Blake and Weiss at the fairgrounds.

"This can't be happening. Penny..." Said Weiss in realization.

"I'm headed to the docks near the courtyard. The White Fang are releasing Grimm into the school! And Evil Tim's guys are releasing zombies and cyborg Grimm or whatever they're called!" Yelled Yang.

"The White Fang is here!?" Through Blake's scroll, Blake hears the sounds of Grimm growling, and her expression grows ever more worried. "Yang!"

"Ugh! Gotta go! Be careful!" Yelled Yang as the call ended.

"Blake, what are we going to do?" Asked Weiss.

"We're going to the docks, and we're doing our job." Said Blake as she uses her scroll to call upon her rocket locker, which lands behind her and opens up to reveal Gambol Shroud. Weiss gives one last look at Blake before nodding in agreement.

* * *

 **Amity Colosseum:**

the Nevermore screeches as it continues to weaken the force field that's keeping it from getting in.

 _"Warning: Safety Barriers Failing."_ Announced the Warning Announcer.

As civilians run past her in a panic, Ruby Rose stays kneeling on the ground with her head down, her expression in a mixture of shock and sadness. As the Nevermore circles around the colosseum, Pyrrha struggles to stand as she looks in shock at the torn apart Penny.

"PYRRHA! Pyrrha, that thing's going to break in! You've gotta move!" Jaune yelled as Jaune, Ren, and Nora look up and see the force field flash as the Nevermore rises back up before diving back in. Wasting no time, the leader of Team JNPR jumps from the stands into the arena.

"Jaune!" Yelled Nora.

"Pyrrha, please snap out of it!" Yelled Jaune as suddenly, the Nevermore completely breaks through the holographic barrier, and the force of it landing on the arena floor knocks back Jaune, Pyrrha, and the pieces of Penny. The Nevermore screeches and lunges towards Pyrrha. Suddenly, the Nevermore is knocked back by a red, twirling blur of roses, with the cause of the blur gripping one of Penny's swords and stabbing into the Nevermore, before jumping back down in front of Pyrrha.

"Ruby?" Asked Pyrrha picking herself back up as Ruby, with an angered, determined expression on her face, pointing Penny's sword toward the Nevermore.

"Leave her alone!" Yelled Ruby.

The Nevermore rises up and circles around the arena before lunging back down. Ruby holds Penny's sword defensively. But before the Nevermore could even attack again, Eddy walked up from behind Ruby as he pushed her back.

"Eddy!? What are you-"

"Stand. Back." Said Eddy as Ruby never seeing Eddy in this determined state before, takes a step back. The Nevermore roared once more as Eddy looked angrilyat the Grimm.

"Lets see how your bark compares to mine..." Said Eddy as the Nevermore was about to attack Eddy. But in response, Eddy took a step forward as he let out a massively powerful super sonic scream, causing everyone else still in the stadium to grab their ears and the Nevermore, being forced back by the powerful soundwaves. Damaging the arena it was on and part of the stadium with the incredibly powerful soundwaves. Blasting feathers off the beast and even small pieces of flesh from the beast itself. Eddy stopped as the Nevermore was standing there in clear pain as it was bleeding.

"I hate birds..." Growled Eddy as all the Hunters in training in the stadium looked on in amazement. That was until the creature picked itself up again, still in massive amounts of pain from the blast of sound, but roared once again as it was about to attack Eddy, Ruby, and Pyrrha. Eddy was about scream once more, but suddenly, the Nevermore gets pinned down by a barrage of rocket lockers, and screeches out in pain before going unconscious. The lockers then open up, revealing the weapons of various students, including Crocea Mors, StormFlower, Swordfish, The Mighty Flipper, The Magnifying Glass, Magnhild, The Hammer of Discipline, Two ratchet pistols that most likely belonged to Kevin, and Yatsuhashi's large sword. The respective owner of the sword pulls it out from his locker, and is shown alongside Scarlet gripping his cutlass and flintlock pistol, Sage with his own sword, and Neptune with his gun in hand, Azule pulling out her Blazing Twins, Fonce pulling out his Moon's Blade, Rachel pulling out her gauntlets, Eien pulling out his Naginata, Opal pulling out her Warhammer, Eddy pulling out his Swordfish, and Harvy pulling out his gauntlets.

Everyone was standing there with their weapons including Sun with Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in its staff form, Ren and Nora carrying their respective weapons, and the remaining members of Team CFVY, all of KRJ, the members of Team ABRN, Team HERO, FADE with Fonce and Azule with their respective wepons, as well as Flynt Coal and Neon Katt of Team FNKI, all gripping their respective weapons. The students are then suddenly shaken when the Nevermore starts to get back up. Ren then leaps up into the air and uses the blades of his weapons to slash at the Nevermore. Arslan uses her rope dart to swing down and grab the towering Yatsuhashi from the ground. Sage also leaps up into the air, and Nora runs up to the Nevermore's head and hit it with Magnhild in its hammer form. When Arslan reaches peak height, she lets go of Yatsuhashi, who is then joined by Sage, as the two broadsword wielders slash down and decapitate the Nevermore, but the Nevermore managed to get back up and smack the two heavy hitters back to the ground. As Arslan lands back on the ground next to her teammates, the beast tries to pick itself back up and attack the young Hunters. But before it could, something came flying into the stadium. Everyone looked at it confused, but then recognized it. The metal man flew down as it yelled raising his arm as a missile popped out.

"Everyone! Get back!" Double D yelled as he fired the missile at the creatures head, blowing it up, as it finally fell down to the floor dead. Double D lands to the ground as Eddy cheered out.

"DOUBLE D! Your back!"

"Double D Ed-boy!?" Yelled Rolf in surprise and shock.

"Indeed I am, I can tell you all about my escape later but we have to-" But Double D was interrupted as he looked behind him to see several charging at him. But that's when the Grimm and students stopped as they heard a vicious roar.

"BBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Everyone including the Grimm looked up to see Ed-Zilla jump into the stadium as he grabbed ahold of the remaining four corpses and tore them to shreds without any effort.

"Happy to see you too Lumpy." Smiled Eddy as some of the Hunters who weren't from Beacon aimed their weapons at Ed-Zilla, still not knowing that Ed was framed.

"Wait! Stop!" Yelled Eddy as he and Double D jumped in front of the beast.

"Wasn't that the same monster that tore the city apart!?" Yelled Arslan.

"Yes but-" Double D was interrupted by Ed-Zilla himself.

"Yeah, I accept full responsibility of my actions..." Said Ed as Eddy and Double D turned to him in shock.

"What! Ed you never-"

"Just hold on Eddy." Said Ed as he went back to speaking. "I was mind controlled... But I NEVER meant to destroy anything or hurt anyone! I swear to you... But, I except responsibility..." Said Ed-Zilla looking down sadly. But Harvy steped forward as he said.

"Just let him go..." Said Harvy.

"WHAT!? What is wrong with you Harvy?" Asked his sister Opal.

"Okay, number one he took responsibility for his actions, and number two we are being attacked by zombies and Grimm so we need all the help we can get!" Yelled Harvy as everyone who was aiming at Ed-Zilla, lowered their weapons. Meanwhile, Ruby looks over to the teary-eyed Pyrrha.

"Ruby, I..." Said Pyrrha as she stops and holds a piece of Penny's torn cloth in her hands as her eyes continue to well up. "I'm so sorry."

"Me too." Said Ruby forlornly. "But it wasn't your fault."

"She's right." Said Jaune as he walks over to Pyrrha with Milo and Akouo in his hands. "Whoever was on that microphone... they're the ones that did this. And we have to make sure they don't take anyone else."

Pyrrha stands back up and takes her weapons back from Jaune, the two of them exchanging determined expressions. As they did this, Double D and Ed-Zilla walk up to Eddy and asked.

"What are they talking about?... What happened to Penny?" Asked Double D as Eddy looked down somberly.

"She was... Torn apart, SOMEONE made Pyrrha see things as she was fighting her and... Well..." Eddy pointed over to the pile of scraps that used to be Penny as Ed and Double D looked over in shock.

"Penny..." Said Ed sadly. Ruby looked over at both of them as she walked over to Double D and Ed and put her hand on Double D's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find who did this, and we'll stop them." Said Ruby as the two nodded their heads. Jaune and Pyrrha then look over to Ruby, who smiles at the impressive ensemble of students. Their moment is cut short when they notice hippogriff-like Grimm land on top of the Colosseum. They fly towards the group of students as Ren calls the Grimm species out by their formal name.

"Griffons!" But at the entrance ways of the arena more rotting corpses with purple glowing eyes run in screaming.

"Ghouls!" Yelled Rolf as he pointed to the entrances.

"Anybody got a plan of attack?" Asked Neptune.

"I have a plan! Attack!" Yelled Kevin as the students with firearms started to shoot at the incoming threats.

"Sun! I need your Scroll!" Yelled Ruby as Sun uses his tail to flick his scroll to Ruby, who catches and uses it to summon her locker, which opens up revealing Crescent Rose inside. However, Ruby is stopped when a Griffon lands on her locker, and roars at her before being scared away at the sound of a gunshot. Everyone looks over to see Port holding his blunderbuss-axe in hand, with Oobleck holding his weapon in its club form.

"Students! I think it would be best for you to leave."

"But we did a-" Ruby was interrupted.

"Miss Rose! This day will surely go down in Remnant's history. I'd prefer it if my students could live to tell about it." Said Oobleck as all the students leave, Ruby gets distracted by the flash of Velvet's camera. She stops to look at the photograph she took but is interrupted when her leader calls out to her.

"Velvet!" Yelled Coco as the Faunus followed along. Everyone was running except for Double D who just stood there, Eddy stopped in his tracks as he looked over and yelled.

"Sockhead! What are you doing!? Move!" Yelled Eddy as Double D turned to him.

"Go ahead! I'll catch up!" Yelled Double D as Eddy nodded and followed the others while Double D stood there.

'Hopefully what I'm planning will work...' Thought Double D as he flew into the sky and started to survey the carnage and mayhem.

Civilians continue to run and flee in panic as they reach the docking bays of the Colosseum. Atlas Soldiers are seen directing civilians to calmly step into the Air Buses. A female student is seen breaking down in tears as another person tries to comfort her. Suddenly, White Fang Bullheads are seen dropping off more Grimm at the docking bay. Two Atlesian Knights escorting General Ironwood effortlessly gun down an Ursa. As they proceed forward, the Knights are suddenly brutally ripped apart by a much larger, armored Beowolf variant. The Beowolf then notices Ironwood as the General starts to run towards it, gradually picking up speed as he nears the charging Beowolf. He gives a scream of effort as he pulls out his revolver from his coat. Ironwood ducks and slides under the Beowolf's swipe and shoots at it a couple times. The Beowolf then charges at Ironwood again, who fires his revolver a few more times before having to duck under another swipe. The Beowolf attempts to swipe at him again with its left claw, but Ironwood effortlessly stops it with his own right hand. The General then fires at the Beowolf's feet, the explosion causing it to get airborne, and still gripping it's claw, Ironwood proceeds to swing it back down to the ground with his own brute strength. Ironwood then picks up the Beowolf, aims the revolver at its skull, and shoots it, causing black blood to splatter from it. Ironwood then watches the body of the Beowolf dissipate before leaving. The students are exiting the arena entrance and gather together in front of Ironwood.

"What's going on!?" Asked Ruby.

"Grimm are crawling all over the city. The White Fang's invaded Beacon, and the city, and to make matters worse, some... vagabond has seized one of my ships. Until we regain command, the skies are out of our control. So I'm..." Ironwood is interrupted by a sneak attack from a Creep, which is swiftly dealt with from a bullet to its head. Ironwood was about to speak again, but he looked over and saw Ed-Zilla, Eddy immediately saw this as he jumped in front of Ed-Zilla. But before he could mouth off to Ironwood, Ed-Zilla pushed Eddy out of the way pushing his way through the young Hunters and pushing Ironwood out of the way. Ironwood was on the floor as he raised up his gun, ready to shoot Ed, but Ironwood realized that Ed-Zilla was blocking him from a large piece of concrete thrown at him. As everyone looked over they saw a Beowolf standing there as it roared.

The beast roared once more as it was about to attack everyone. But Ed-Zilla grabbed the beast by it's head and slammed it into the ground. Picking the beast back up, only to grab it by it's arms while he puts his foot tentacle on the beast chest as he pulled. Eventually ripping the Grimm's arms off as it fell on it's back, Ed-Zilla let out a growl as he threw the severed arms aside and turned back to Ironwood.

"Do you trust me now?" Asked Ed-Zilla in a gravely voice as Ironwood glared at him, raising up his gun as he shot at the Hybrid that got back up to attack Ed-Zilla. Ironwood picked himself up as he dusted himself up as he looked over at Ed with his determined face. Ed-Zilla simply smiled as he looked down at the General.

"... we're going to take it back."

As Ironwood turns for his ship, he is stopped when asked a question.

"What should we do?" Asked Jaune as Ironwood turns and faces the students. "You have two choices. Defend your Kingdom and your school... or save yourselves." The students exchange looks with each other. "No one will fault you if you leave." Ironwood then proceeds to climb up on the dropship in front of him, as he addresses the crowd.

"Let's move out!"

As Ironwood leaves, the students look at each other and murmur before a certain monkey Faunus speaks up.

"I mean... come on!" Said Sun.

"We can take a ship to Beacon!" Said Jaune.

"We shall defend the learning center of superpowered males and females and defend it with our lives! This is Rolf's word!... Dog." Said Rolf as a few of the students looked at the blue haired boy in confusion.

* * *

 **Atlasian Airship:**

While the students head to the nearest airship, except Double D who flew there. Roman is giddily fidgeting around with the controls of the Atlesian Airship, callsign "Blue-2", like a child in a candy store.

"Hmm... let's see, what does... this button do?" Asked Roman as after the button is pressed, a explosion could be heard.

"Oh, fun! How about ... this one?" With the press of a button, the airship suddenly empties its cargo of Atlesian Knights, all on standby, as they fall to the ground with a massive thud.

"Hm. Alright, nothing."

Neopolitan, still wearing her Atlesian military disguise, hands Roman a Scroll with the Black Queen insignia, as he inserts it in the console.

"Oh-ho-ho! Now this one, this one's gonna be fun!" Said Roman as a squadron of Knights shoot down Grimm, they suddenly stop as their visors and LEDs turn a dark crimson, and turn around, pointing their guns at Glynda, Baron Samedi, Tiburon, and Qrow as they continue to fight the Grimm, the realization shocking them as they see the Knights now turned against two of their now former masters.

"What!?" Yelled Goodwitch.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Yelled Baron.

On the courtyards of Beacon, Weiss and Blake are nearly caught off-guard by the local Knights also succumbing to the virus and turning towards them, forcing the duo to duck from the volley of fire.

"Look out!" Yelled Blake as she shoved Weiss to the ground. Weiss and Blake manage to dodge incoming fire, but the Knights surround them, forcing the Schnee and the Faunus to draw their weapons.

Meanwhile, the oblivious general, still on route to the Airship, gets a nasty surprise when the Knights on his dropship suddenly activate and turn on him.

"No!" But as Ironwood reaches out, the dropship suddenly loses altitude, plummeting from the ground as two flashes can be seen from the cockpit.

Back at the airship heading to Beacon, the students watch in horror as they see dropship fall from the sky. Ruby decides to run to the bay doors of their Air Bus.

"Ruby! What are you doing!?" Yelled Sun as Ruby then jumps off the Air Bus as it barely takes off, using her Semblance of speed to safely land on the runway after freefalling in the sky.

As she runs to the stadium, she finds it nearly empty and full of brown dirt, where she sees a locker. She punches in the code, latches on with Crescent Rose, and immediately takes to the skies, landing on top Roman's stolen airship with a thud.

"Ugh... go see what that is." Said Roman annoyed as Neo simply nods at Roman's command, and leaves the control room.

Back in the airship that all the students were taking, Ed, now in his original form, looks out the window to the floating Academy of Beacon that their heading closer to. But that's when Ed sees a red flair being shot in the air, this caught Ed's and everyone else's attention as they look out the window squinting their eyes.

"I can't see anything!" Said Jonny.

"Can anyone see what's going on?" Asked Fonce.

"I need my glasses." Said Ed as puts two glasses of water on his eyes like binoculars, which are real human eyes as some of the other young Hunters look at him with odd expressions.

"Wait... It's Yang! And she's alone fighting the Grimm!" Yelled Ed as he opened up the door to the ship as he ran out of it and jumped on the roof of the ship.

"Can barely tie his shoes Ed-boy! Where are you going!?" Yelled Rolf as Ed, simply ran across the roof of the ship as he started hopping to other airships that were headed too, or were near Beacon at the time as he hopped to one and then to another with his tremendous leg power. Until he finally made it to Beacon itself. He then tried to follow Yang's trail as best to his ability to find the blond headed girl.

In another part of Beacon, the hacked Knights continue to fire, but they are cut up by flurry of slashes. Weiss takes down a few knights using a combination of Myrtenaster's strikes as well as her using her Glyph Semblance, while Blake fights off a group of White Fang soldiers, before using her Semblance to dodge a dual sword-wielding soldier before getting overwhelmed by more White Fang members, but they are all suddenly knocked back by Weiss. Afterwards, Weiss and Blake stand back-to-back, but notice a group of human Atlas Soldiers fighting off an Atlesian Paladin, which has also been affected by the virus and turned rogue. The Paladin easily beats down the soldiers. All the while the evolved corpses were running around and swinging their claws at the infected Paladins and the White Fang soldiers that are running by.

"Come on!" Yelled Weiss, but Before Weiss and Blake could assist the soldiers, they notice a Bullhead about to crash land. An armored Beowolf is seen jumping out of it before it could crash with the aircraft. The Beowolf lands on the ground and starts to chase after fleeing civilians. Weiss and Blake exchange one last look with each other before parting ways.

"Be safe." Said Weiss as the two part ways, Blake is seen running just outside the dining hall. However, she stops when the Beowolf from earlier latches onto the side of the building above her. Her attention is then drawn away from the Beowolf when she hears a wounded scream inside the burning interior of the dining hall. She then gives a look of horror when she sees a familiar figure throw an Atlas soldier.

"No... Adam?" Asked Blake terrified.

"Hello, my darling." Said Adam, creepily.

All across Beacon Academy, various students battle the many Creatures of Grimm: Jaune is seen slashing at an Ursa, while Neon rollerblades away from a Boarbatusk, Reese skates on her airboard while battling two Creeps, Rachel used her claws to slash at a Ursa while smiling, Azule was dodging the vicious attacks of an old Beowolf along with Fonce. Coco opens fire on a Griffon, while Arslan is fighting an Ursa Major before it runs off to attack Nora, who fires at it with her grenade launcher. Rolf used his Hammer of Discipline to smash a Beowolf into the ground as a Griffon charged at Rolf, but Rolf sent the monster flying away with his hammer. Kevin transformed his ratchet pistols into their blund nightstick-like forms as he started smashing them against a corrupted Knight, indenting it's head and smashing it to pieces. Jonny was jumping all around dodging the blows of an Ursai as it tried to tear apart the bald kid. But Jonny hopped out of the line of fire as he grabbed ahold of Plank, as Jonny pulled out a wooden bo staff out of no where as he would attach Plank to its tip. Using the weapon much how Jonny would use his staff when he was his alter ego, Captain Melonhead. After a few skilled blows and hits, the Ursa couldn't take any more as it stood there for a second, and then fell down dead . Ren is firing his guns at a retreating Beowolf before it drops dead. On a building looking over the chaos, showed Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury standing on the rooftop, the latter filming the chaos with his Scroll.

"Beautiful." Said Cinder malevolently.

"It's almost sad." Said Emerald with a look of sorrow on her face.

"It's horrendous. Focus on the Atlesian Knights." Said Cinder.

"Oh, I'm getting all of it." Responded the camera man Mercury.

"Good. Continue the broadcast until the end." Said Cinder as she walks off as Mercury continues filming with an evil grin on his face, while Emerald's expression only grows more worrisome.

Inside his office, Ozpin watches the battle on three video feeds, one showing some buildings, the middle showing a group of Atlas soldiers struggling a against a Deathstalker on Beacon's main avenue, another showing civilians calling for help and trying to escape the Grimm, and the last showing civilians stuck on a rooftop waving for help, while an Ursa slowly crawls up the side of the building. Ozpin then starts to walk away from his desk, grabbing his cane in the process, before proceeding to the elevator. However, he is stopped in his tracks when a sudden tremor shakes the ground.

Back in the city, Glynda, Samedi, Tiburon, and Qrow continue fighting, before they too are shaken by another tremor. Qrow stabs his sword into the ground to keep himself standing along with Tiburon with his weapon and Samedi with his cane.

"No..." Said Goodwitch.

"What's going on?" Asked Tiburon.

Another tremor shakes Jaune as he battles an Ursa Major, with Sage and Scarlet piggyback riding on it with worried expressions on their faces. Rolf looks up in confusion as well, as he asked.

"Is Papa waking up cranky again?"

Elsewhere, a mountain starts to violently shake and crumble, as various body parts of a monstrous-looking Grimm are revealed, before the mountain completely breaks apart, releasing a titanic Dragon-like Grimm. The Dragon roars and flies over the abandoned Mountain Glenn, heading towards Beacon. As it flies, it exudes a black, tar-like substance which drops to the ground in the city of Vale and spawns various Grimm.

Ozpin approaches the window of his office, noticing the Dragon getting closer. The massive Grimm excretes more of the black substance, which drops to the ground and spawns more Grimm near the base of the CCT. As the Grimm charge forward, the camera pans across the members of Team SSSN and Team JNPR in a lineup as they prepare to battle the incoming enemies, with Jaune and Pyrrha exchanging a smile with each other. Before they could go forward, Pyrrha notices Ozpin standing the entrance of the tower, while Team SSSN runs off to fight off their enemies. Pyrrha then walks towards her headmaster without saying a word to her teammates, much to their confusion.

"Where's she going?" Asked Nora.

"I'll go find out. You two stay here and keep fighting." Said Jaune as he goes to follow Pyrrha, the camera then zooms in to a building in the background, with a familiar figure standing on the rooftop with her weapons in hand.

 **Above Beacon:** _Several seconds before..._

Above Beacon, Double D has been fighting the flight capable Grimm like Griffons and Nevermore's while tearing him apart. But, Double D then noticed the ground shaking and his indicators sensing a seismic quake.

"What was that?" Asked Double D as he scanned all around Beacon, but found nothing. Double D looked over and saw a mountain nearby. It was vibrating as pieces started to fall off, revealing a massive Grimm within. It only took a few more seconds before the Dragon Grimm burst out of it's prison and started flying all around. Dropping black drops off its body only for those drops to transform into more Grimm.

"Well that's just fantastic..." Said Double D sarcastically as he accessed his remote systems, activating the battle suits in his lab. "Battle suits online."

Double D was amazed as all of his suits started flying out of Beacon. The young Hunters stopped fighting for a moment as all of the suits of different sizes, shapes, and varieties came flying down and lined up in mid air while looking at the young Hunters and Grimm.

Eddy looked up as he said. "Double D... I am seriously blown away here..." Said Eddy out loud to himself.

"Very well then... As they say, lets get this party started..." Said Double D as he then gave his multiple suits of armor commands. "Target ALL White Fang members, Grimm, corrupted Atlas machinery with EXTREME PREJUDICE." Said Double D.

"With pleasure." Said Jim as Double D flew back down to Beacon and landed on a building as one of the suits that was gold, black, and a bit bulk knocked a White Fang soldier several dozen feet into the air. "Model 23. Johnny Bravo. Battle mode activated." The suit then did a few unnecessary dance moves before all the other suits started attacking the White Fang, the Grimm, the Atlasian Knights, and Paladins.

"Now Jim, can you locate Blake and send her the "Peace" armor?" Asked Double D.

"Yes I can, but I also indicate an increadibly powerful source of energy is near her." Said the AI as he showed the power signature to Double D who recognized it.

"We need to get to Blake fast!" Yelled Double D as he flew off, searching for the Faunus.

All the while the Young Hunters looked in amazement, as Weiss ran in, striking down a few White Fang members in the process. That's when she saw.

"EDDY!" Eddy looked over as he smiled and extended his arms.

"WEISS! I- *Mmmm!*" But Eddy was interrupted as Weiss ran up to Eddy and kissed him lovingly. As she pulled away the two took several pants as Weiss looked at Eddy a tad embarrassed.

"Sorry, I was a little, caught up in the moment..." Said Weiss a little embarrassed, but knew this really wasn't the time or the place to do something like that.

"I was just, so worried that..." Weiss trailed off as she successfully contained the tears she was about to shed.

"It's fine, Weiss. Look, there's good news! Double D's suits are all fighting the monsters, the White Fang and everything! Now we can-!" But Eddy was interrupted yet again as a new swarm of Grimm showed up, consisting of Griffons, Ursai, Beowolves, Creeps, and even Nevermores as they all roared out at the young Hunters.

"... Bad news... We're still gonna have to fight for our lives." Said Eddy.


	39. Heroes and Monsters

**A/N: This takes place around during the events of 'Heroes and Monsters'.**

 **Atlasian Airship:**

the Dragon flies past the hijacked Atlesian Airship, as Ruby looks on, with the surrounding Griffons roaming the skies. A Griffon lands on the airship, but Ruby easily cuts it down with Crescent Rose, causing to disintegrate into black particles. But suddenly, she hears a snap, turning to see Neopolitan, now changing into her standard attire with a wave of light washing over her from bottom to top, as she winks after taking a picture of Ruby, sending it to a certain crime lord with the following text:

"Guess Who?"

"Oh, you can not be serious!" Said Roman as having realized his old foe is interfering yet again, the wanted criminal quickly picks up Melodic Cudgel and walks up to the top of the airship.

* * *

 **Beacon Dinning Hall:**

Back at the burning lunch hall, Blake was doing everything she could with her suits capabilities to defeat Adam with it's plasma blasters, guns, enhanced speed, strength, and durability. Adam was somehow on par with her during the whole time. Being strong enough to block attacks and smack her away also while being able to have aura that was strong enough to block against the force of several missiles. But Blake didn't rely sourly on her suit, she also used her Gambol Shroud to whip it around and slash at Adam, but all it has done was rip the left sleeve of Adams shirt. This actually started to reveal some type of red tattoo as Adam kicked her into a remaining wall. But that didn't stop the heroic Faunus as she picked herself up and dashed over to Adam, dodging his sword blows and managing to slash him across the face with her Gambol Shroud turning his head away.

But as he turned back, the vicious scar that ran across Adams face started to heal up at a rapid pace, shocking Blake as she took a step back.

"How... What did you do?..." Asked Blake as she took another step back as Adam smiled, fully healed.

"Oh... My sweet traitorous love... I've just gotten myself an edge." Said Adam as he tore off his ripped sleeve entirely revealing his entire forearm. Covered in a red tattoo in some sort of pattern as it started to glow. But before Blake could even defend herself Adam's sword sliced at her chest viciously, terribly damaging the suit as she fell down on her back. Adam loomed over her as he crouched down and tore off the mask of the helmet, throwing it away as it revealed Blake's angry expression.

"This could've been our day! Can't you see that!?" Yelled Adam growing angry as he still loomed over Blake.

"I never wanted this! I wanted equality! I wanted peace!" Yelled Blake as she tried to pick herself back up in the damaged suit, but it didn't take long as Adam placed his foot on Blake's chest. Pinning her to the ground.

"What you want is impossible!" Yelled Adam as he grabbed Blake by her armored throat and picked her, and the several hundred pound suit up. Actually starting to slowly crush the metal around her neck.

"But I understand because all I want is you, Blake." Blake tried to raise her arm to blast Adam but he simply smacks it away.

"And as I set out upon this world and deliver the justice mankind so greatly deserves, I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love." Threatened Adam. But before either of them could say anything else. They both heard something fall from the sky as it hit the ground with a clang. Adam looked behind him as Blake looked over her shoulder. It was Double D in his orange armor as Blake stared in horror while Adam simply looked, then turned back to Blake as he said.

"Starting with HIM."

"Blake!" Yelled Double D as he took a step forward as he noticed Adam holding her by the throat. As he quickly aimed his plasma blasters as him.

"Let her go!" Yelled Double D as Adam just stared at him.

"Hehehe... We meet at last... Don't we, Double D?"

"Your Adam Taurus! Blake told me about you and I already read all about you on the net. Your nothing but a deranged sociopath hiding behind the lies of being some sort of revolutionary, here to save the Faunus race. Not to mention you are the same person who framed me for MURDER!" Said Double D.

"So... This is your new love Blake? A filthy human? A coward like you, hiding behind a suit of armor... Pathetic." Said Adam.

"I said... Let her go, now!" Yelled Double D getting his blasters ready. But, that's when his suit started to analyze Adam... His bare arm was covered in red tattoos and glowing, the Gem of Sidorak's signal.

"Double D... Get back!" Chocked Blake.

"Adam Taurus. what did you do with the Gem of Sidorak?" Asked Double D firmly.

"I simply had the gem crushed to dust, then tattooed into my skin." Said Adam as he smiled and red aura started to surround him.

"By god... Do you have any idea what you've just done..." Asked Double D shocked by what he's done.

"I've just given myself a small boost in power... The same power, I will use to strike both of you down in, a worthless cowardly traitor..." Adam looked over to Blake who he was still choking. "And a cowardly human hiding in a suit of armor..." Said Adam as he dropped Blake to the floor, looking back up at Double D.

"Now... What do you have to say?" Asked Adam smiling confidentially.

Double D just stood there for a second... Staring on as Adam feels like he has the upper hand. But his confidence quickly turned to anger and confusion as Double D started to laugh out of nowhere.

"He.. Hehe... Hahahahahahahahahaha. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What is so funny?!"

"That you can speak down to me, call me a coward, call Blake a traitor when you are both a coward and a traitor... It's so pathetic it's actually funny!" Double D said.

"What?!"

"You call Blake a traitor when the White Fang was supposed to protect Faunus rights, but you aligned with people like Cinder Fall and the Red Caps who see you and your people as pawns in their own schemes! People like the Red Caps who abuse and humiliate your people! You have the nerve to call Blake a traitor when YOU have actually harmed, even killed your own kind! I see right through you, Adam Taurus! I've seen millions of people like you on Earth, people who act like saviors but in are content to drown themselves and everyone around them in blood!" Double D's helmet flew open revealing his face. "And the fact that you are so obsessed with Blake tells me just how pitiful you are!"

"Shut up! What would a human like you know?!"

"I know Blake wanted peace but you never wanted it! You gave up on it before anyone could try, because you believe the only way out is to drag both Humans and Faunus into a war and wipe both sides out! But Blake chose a different and she left you which was a big blow to your pride wasn't it? That's why you are so obsessed with hurting her, and even more obsessed with hurting me." Double D took another step closer. "You want to show her your way is the only way and the only way to do that is to tear down her world and everything she loves. You think if you kill me, kill her friends, show her Humans fighting against Faunus she'll have to admit you were right all along. And that is what makes you pitiful, Adam Taurus! The fact that you ever believed Blake to be as a weak and pathetic as you!" Yelled Double D as Adam glared at Double D in anger as she slowly shook his head.

"THEN BOTH OF YOU SHALL DIE!" Yelled Adam as he stabs Blake in the abdomen, and quicker then Double D could've reacted, grabbed Blake by the leg and tossed her into a pile of burning wooden beams nearby. As there was a small burst of fire.

"Blake!" Yelled Double D as he flew in, and just as he saw Adam's smug face right hooked him sending him stumbling back. But he quickly recovered as he hopped back into battle as he punched back denting Double D's armor. As they went back and forth with Double D punching as hard as he can, breaking through Adam's powerful Aura shield and severally hurting him, but instantly healing up. Adam was ripping pieces of Double D's armor off, striking him, and slicing at him with his blade cutting through the armor. That was until Adam tore off the armor off of Double D's left arm, that was until Double D blasted him with another plasma blast, burning off more of Adam's shirt and revealing more of his tattoo. But that's when Double D and Adam punched each others fists, breaking Double D's arm armor and snapping Adam's arm. But he groaned in anger and pain as he healed it and kicked Double D several dozen feet back. Before Double D could pick himself back up Adam jumped on top of him and raised his sword.

"Eject!" Yelled Double D as the suit launched Double D out of the suit before Adam sliced it in half. Adam pulled his blade back up as he saw Double D standing there, unarmored. But before Adam could attack, a new suit flew down from the sky as it wrapped around Double D, it looked like Samurai style battle armor, as Double D quickly pulled the blade out of it's holder as he ignited his rocket boosters and charged at Adam. Grabbing the young man by the throat and rocketing up and out of the cafeteria to Beacons larger buildings, as Double D still holding Adam by the throat dragged him against the building, until they busted into an empty dorm room. Adam and Double D both stood back up as Adam tore off his burning shirt to reveal his upper body that's completely covered in symbol-like red glowing tattoos with a bull-like head on his chest and the White Fang insignia on his back. But before Adam could've even reacted, Double D started to blast at him with his plasma cannons. Adam managed to jump out of the way of the majority of the blasts as he got up to Double D quickly pulling his sword out and swinging it at his foe.

 _(Clang!)_

But instead it crossed over with Double D's own sword as they struggled against each others forces.

"This suit is designed to handle powerful and dangerous Grimm... Let's see how it does against animalistic lunatics." Said Double D as his blade glowed white with energy as the two broke from the hold and started to slash at one another, each blow being blocked by the other one as each opponent was swinging their swords faster then the speed of sound. That was until Double D got in a few good punches and kicks as he shattered Adams jaw, heavily fractured his skull, and kicked him in the chest shattering the majority of his ribs, and finally sending him into a wall. As Adam picked himself back up, his body started to heal up as it was increadibly obvious that he was in vast amounts of pain. He spit out a tooth as he said.

"Heh... Is that all you got human?"

"On the contrary..." Said Double D as he leaped in with his white Blade once more as he started to slice at Adam. The bull Faunus did everything he could to block Double D's attacks, but the Samurai Jack armor was to fast and overwhelming as it started to create several dozen gashes all over Adam's body causing him to bleed profusely. But as he tried to block another one of Double D's attacks, Double D cut his fingers off his right hand as they started to fly. Adam yelled in pain as he grabbed his sword with his other hand as he tried to slash at Double D. The Genius simply blocked the strikes as he cut off his left arm, Adam screamed in anger and in pain as the limb started flying across the room. He then hissed in pain as he fell over, his body trying to regrow his lost fingers and hands with the enhanced Aura.

"Take as long as you need, while you do. I'm going to make sure you can't get back up." Said Double D as he aimed a missile at Adam. Firing it as it blew up a portion of the building.

 ** _(BOOM!)_**

Flames erupted all around Double D as the floor Adam was standing on was replaced with a crater, Double D stood on the edge as he looked down and his visor scanned the area detecting no life forms.

"Penny, can you scan for Adam's life form?"

"He's right behind-!" But Penny wasn't able to finish as Adam's arm wrapped around Double D's throat from behind and tossed him to the ground. Double D got back up as fast as he could to see Adam literally torn apart and burnt with his body trying it's very best to heal him up and keep him alive. Double D got back up as fast as he could as he draws his white sword, along with Adam's crimson red sword. It didn't take long as the two crossed blades once again. Double D still having the upper hand with his suit being uploaded with all knowledge on every imaginable fighting style to be used with a sword. Bit it didn't take long as Adam, in his blinding fury, managed to knock Double D's sword out of his hands and down into the fiery crater that was created a few seconds ago. Double D barely had any time to react as he was slashed at by Adam's blade several times. Luckily Adam only damaged the suit and not Double D. Double D couldn't rely on the sword any more as he started to his combat skills to fight Adam. Hitting him as hard as he could with jets on his elbows to accelerate and enhance his strikes, smashing Adam across the face and making sure to hit as hard as he could. But Adam had enough of this, as Double D tried to side kick Adam, the leader of the White Fang grabbed ahold of Double D's leg and raised his sword up. The leg armor opened up allowing Double D to pull his leg out before Adam sliced the armored leg off.

Double D tried to hit Adam again but he simply grabbed the genius' fist and flipped him over on his chest. Double D tried to pick himself up again as he looked over at the White Fang leader once more, trying to use his visors concussive beam to blast Adam into next Tuesday, but Adam quickly sliced downwards on Double D's helmet stopping the concussive beam from firing. Quickly grabbing ahold of Double D's helmet as he said.

"Even with all your intelligence... You are still WEAK, like Blake." Before Adam could bring down his sword and sliced Double D in half, the suit launched Double D out backwards and throwing him out of the room and on top of the roof of a lower building nearby. Adam already sliced the Samurai Jack armor in two as it fell down. Double D slowly picked himself back up as he looked up to see Adam standing there, fully healed from the broken wall. Adam smirked at Double D as Double D stared at him and put his finger to his earpiece.

"Jim, another suit ASAP!"

"There's one already on it's way." Said Jim as Double D looked behind him along with Adam as they both see a suit flying towards them.

"Well look at that... Courage..." Said Double D as the suit flew closer and closer, visibly being pink as it flew closer and closer. Double D stood up, ready to be encased by the suit but... The second it got close enough to Double D it fell apart right next to him. Adam gave a slightly confused look as he looked back over at Double D.

"*Sigh*... Nevermind..."

"It still baffles me why Blake would choose such a worthless human like you, instead of staying in the White Fang with me... Where she belonged, with her TRUE love..." Said Adam as he jumped from the hole in the building and in front of Double D.

"Okay! Okay! Just let me say something!" Yelled Double D as he stepped back and Adam stood there. "Your right... compared to her I'm worthless, but here's something you should know Mister Taurus... You had the chance to make her happy and create true equality, but now she knows the type of monster you are, and why you will NEVER be her true love." Said Double D as the second he was finished with his speech, pulled out his Magnifying Glass in it's original magnifying glass form as he used it to blast Adam three times running over to him, then quickly transforming it into his solar blade and slicing Adam multiple times. But as Adam was about to break Double D's neck, the head of the "Courage" suit hovered up into the air as it unleashed a massive shockwave that sounded like a scream that hit Adam and sent him back. Distracting Adam as Double D yelled.

"NOW JIM!" As the suit flew at Adam encasing him in the suit as it held his body prisoner. The only part of his body being visible was his head as he struggled and glared at Double D.

"Jim, please do me a little favor and self-destruct mark 13." Said Double D.

"NOOOOO-(Clang!)" But Adam wasn't even able to finish screaming as the helmet encased itself around his head as Double D turned around and tried to get off the roof.

 _ **(BOOM!)**_

The suit exploded as Double D managed to make it back to the bottom of the building and land in the dinning hall. Double D slowly tried to pick himself back up as he saw the fireball that used to be his suit "Courage" and the remaining bits of Adam fell down. Several pieces of the suit fell in multiple areas as the head of the suit landed right in front of Double D. Double D cautiously stared at it. He stared at the burning helmet, until the face piece fell off revealing the head of the suit to be empty, Double D took a sigh of relief as he tried to pick himself back up.

* * *

 **Atlasian Airship:**

Ruby was on the hijacked Atlasian Airship as she was currently battling the criminal Roman Torchwick and his devious partner Neopolitan. As Ruby charges, Neo vaults over Roman for a powerful kick. She then leaps up, grabs Crescent Rose, and slides under, flipping Ruby once more with the hook of her parasol. As Ruby spins midair, the pint-sized powerhouse finishes with a roundhouse to the abdomen, as Roman slams the barrel of Melodic Cudgel to the ground and fires, causing the cane to ricochet and hit Ruby, before catching it and firing the weapon once more over his shoulder. The blast is enough to send Ruby holding on for dear life, with the embedded blade of Crescent Rose the only thing preventing her from falling.

"I may be a gambling man, but even I know that there are some bets you just don't take." Said Roman as Neo then extends her blade and drags it on the surface, as she holds Ruby at swordpoint.

"Like it or not, the people that hired me are going to change the world! You can't stop 'em, I can't stop 'em!" Said Roman as he continues, Ruby kicks away a Nevermore, and notices the button on Neo's parasol.

"You know the old saying, "If you can't beat 'em-" But before Roman could properly finish his sentence, suddenly, Ruby reaches for the parasol, causing it to open and send Neo flying off the airship, leaving her with a frightened gasp as she is silently left at the mercy of the Grimm roaming the skies and the raging winds.

"NEO!" Yelled Roman as Ruby pulled herself back up.

 **"** I don't care what you say! We will stop them and I will stop you! BET ON THAT!" Ruby yelled.

As Ruby charges at top speed with the use of her Semblance, Roman grips Melodic Cudgel with both hands, the left hand holding the shaft, as he quickly catches the projectile with the hook end and hurls it at Ruby, knocking her away, before smacking her with the business end of the cane, ramming the weapon in her stomach, and firing another shot, sending her on her back once more.

"You got spirit, Red. But this is the real world!" Said Roman as he then whacks Ruby with the butt of his cane, sending her back a few feet.

"The real world is cold!" Roman lands another coshing, this time on Ruby's legs.

"The real world doesn't care about spirit!" Yelled Roman as Ruby then kicks him in the knee, causing him to lose balance as he prepares a downward strike.

"You wanna be a hero!? Then play the part and die like every other Huntsman in history!" He then proceeds to smack Ruby with the butt end of the cane.

"As for me, I'll do what I do best: lie, steal, cheat, and SURVIVE!"

Just as Roman prepares a final, overhead swing, an Alpha Griffon suddenly appears from the sky and swallows him whole, attracted by the negativity of his rant. The roar sends Ruby back a few feet, before the two charge at each other. Ruby prevails when she kicks the beast in the head, sending it through the hull and causing it to crash. But before Ruby could've thought up an escape plan, something crashes into the airship as it shook violently. She regained her balance as she wondered what could've hit the ship? But that didn't matter, the ship started to go down as it was seconds away from blowing up. Ruby then, she grabs Crescent Rose, leaps off the falling airship, and propels herself in the air, shooting at the ground as if her weapon was a pogo-stick, before landing safely on the rooftops of Vale.

* * *

 **The City of Vale:**

Back in the city, Glynda uses her riding crop to knock back a few Creeps, while Qrow slices and blasts at a few infected Knights with his sword. Tiburon combats two Ursai as he used his chainsaw club to slice both of them in half. Baron has already summoned skeletons that resemble Beowolves, Ursai, Nevermores, and other Grimm species as they helped him in attacking the real Grimm. Cardin giddily knocks back an Ursa with his mace, but then gets held at gunpoint by a few infected Knights. Suddenly, their heads are shot off, surprising Cardin. As the smoke clears, it is revealed that General Ironwood miraculously survived his crash, his damaged uniform exposing the right half of his body to be cybernetic. Without hesitation, he shoots down all of the infected Knights with his revolver.

"This area's secure! We need to-" Ironwood stopped as suddenly, Qrow's expression changes into what appears to be anger. He transforms his sword into a scythe and charges toward Ironwood.

"Qrow! This isn't my doing!" Yelled Ironwood as Qrow doesn't stop his charge. Qrow continues charging, despite Ironwood's words. The general flips his gun in his hand and gets into a battle stance, preparing for the perceived attack. However, Qrow leaps past Ironwood, who turns around just in time to see a large Griffon lunging at him. With one swing of Qrow's scythe, the Griffon is sliced in two. Upon landing, Qrow turns around to address Ironwood. Qrow scoffs at the general as he said

"You idiot. I know you didn't do this." Ironwood relaxes and sighs, lowering his head and putting his hand to his forehead, while Glynda places her hand on his shoulder.

"So what now, General?" Asked Qrow as Baron just finished slicing a Boarbatusk's head off.

"Someone's done the impossible and gained control of my machines. And that enormous Grimm seems to be fixated on the school. Glynda, form up the local Huntsmen and establish a safe zone here in Vale. We need to evacuate Beacon. Qrow, I'm leaving that to you, Baron, Tiburon, and my men. I still need to get to my ship."

All the Hunters then hear a loud noise and turn to see its source: Ironwood's ship slowly nosediving into the ground, before blowing up in mid air.

"Well, it won't be much of a walk." Said Qrow sarcastically as the Atlesian Knights that are still functioning attempt one last time to harm the Huntsmen.

"Here we go again."

* * *

 **Beacon Vault:**

In the Beacon vault, an elevator opens up to reveal Ozpin, Jaune, and Pyrrha. The three immediately sprint out of the elevator and down the corridor.

"What is this place?" Asked Jaune.

"It's... a type of vault." Replied Pyrrha.

"You've... been here before?" Asked Jaune as Pyrrha looks away from him.

"What would this school need to... hide?" Asked Jaune as finally seeing the Aura transfer machine, Jaune stops in his tracks, gazing wide-eyed at the strange contraption and the comatose girl inside.

"What? Who?" Asked Jaune, still incredibly confused.

"Jaune... " Said Pyrrha

"Pyrrha! Get to the pods!" Yelled Ozpin as Pyrrha looks at Jaune, then runs to the second pod.

"Mister Arc, if you'd like to help, you can stand guard here." Said Ozpin as Jaune looks at the two with uncertainty, then turns around and gets into a guarding stance.

"What do we do now?" Asked Pyrrha as Ozpin was typing on the machine's hologram keyboard.

"We, do nothing." Said Ozpin as the second pod opens, and Ozpin turns his head to look at Pyrrha.

"You, Miss Nikos... have a choice to make." Said Ozpin as Pyrrha looks at the pod, then at Jaune, hesitating. Her expression changes from uncertainty to sadness, and she wipes a tear from her eye, still looking at Jaune. She then climbs into the pod, which closes.

* * *

 **Dinning Hall:**

Back at the Dinning Hall, Double D tried to pick himself back up as he was going to plan what he was going to do next. But...

 _(Clank) (Clank)... (Clank)_

Double D looked back up as he saw the burning wooden beams, started to move as a figure crawled out of it and limped over to Double D. And to his surprise and shock... He saw Adam rise from the flames as he limped over to Double D. Near torn to pieces by the blast, with several chunks of his body missing and his body barely being held together. He wasn't even bleeding as the red aura tried it's very best to keep Adam together.

"You think you've won? Stupid human..." Said Adam as he limped over to Double D, holding the seethe to his sword as he grabbed the handle and pulled out the crimson blade. "The White Fang will never fall, it is the Faunus' destiny to rid the world of you FILTHY humans... Don't you understand? THE WHITE FANG WILL NEVER DIE! _(Clang!)_ " Adam was suddenly silenced as Blake used a large piece of a wooden beam to smash Adam in the face and knock him across the room.

Double D looked at her, as her suit managed to function and reboot. Blake looked over at Double D as she dropped the beam of wood. The two just stared at each other for a second or two before Double D spoke up.

"Blake? Your alive?" Asked Double D as he stood up and reached out towards Blake.

"Double D, it's okay I- UGH!" Yelled Yang as Adam sliced her across the back, damaging "Peace" even further. Adam turned back anagrily as she saw Adam standing there with his crimson sword.

"No more child's play..."

"Blake!" Yelled Double D as the genius ran forward in his attempt to protect the Faunus. But Adam still possessing his unnatural strength, smacked Double D aside.

"No more little suits of armor..." Growled Adam as he started tearing large portions of Blake's armor off. "No more cowards... And no more-"

"BLAKE!" Adam was about to plunge his blade into Blake, but halted as he looked over as Yang's voice draws their attention to one of the broken windows. She soon comes into view and shoots a White Fang member, before looking around for her teammate.

"Blake! Where are you!?" Asked Yang looking around frantically as Double D started to pick himself back up.

"No..." Said Double D as he got back up.

"Another loved one?" Asked Adam as he smiles.

Adam draws his sword and stabs it into Blake's abdomen near her left hip, causing her to shriek in pain. The cry catches Yang's attention.

"Yang! Stand back!" Warned Double D, but Yang didn't even hear him as she yelled.

"Get away from them!" Adam smiles as he starts to twist the blade in Blake's flesh as he slowly pulls it out.

"No... please..." Begged the injured Blake.

Yang screams, her eyes turning red and a burst of flame erupting from her. She leaps at Adam, drawing her fist back with tears in her eyes.

"YANG! STOP!" Yelled Double D holding his hand out in vain as Adam swiftly draws his sword, swinging it through the air at Yang, as his Semblance activates. As Yang flies through the air, the lower half of her right arm separates from her. Yang flies through the air, beginning to lose consciousness, with glowing yellow Aura splattering out from her wound. She lands on the floor and lays there on her side, completely still.

Back in the vault, Amber struggles to breathe, her eyes wide, the machine's alarm still playing. Finally, all breath leaves her. Her eyes drift closed, and her head leans to the side, her whole body going limp. The green flames that light the torches throughout the vault suddenly snuff out. Pyrrha frantically beats her fists against the glass of her pod. The orange glow leaves Pyrrha and travels back through the pipes into Amber. The glow then bursts out of Amber, shattering the glass in its way, and enters Cinder. The murderer glows, begins floating, and gains long trails of flame around her eyes, with orange energy swirling around her. Pyrrha beats even harder on the glass, her stress increasing. Jaune raises his sword and charges toward Cinder.

"Stay back!" Warned Ozpin as Cinder casts a large fireball toward Jaune, who blocks it with his shield and is blasted backwards, landing on his back.

"JAUNE!" Yelled Pyrrha as Finally, Pyrrha uses her Semblance to rip the pod's door off its hinges, throwing it at Cinder, who knocks it away like it's nothing. As Cinder begins to descend to the floor, Pyrrha leaps out of the pod and charges, calling her weapon and shield to her with her Semblance. However, Ozpin puts his arm out, stopping her.

"Take Jaune and get out of here! Find Glynda! Ironwood! Qrow! Bring them here right away! The tower cannot fall!" Yelled Ozpin.

"But I can help." Offered Pyrrha.

"You'll only get in the way." Said Ozpin turning to her. Pyrrha hesitates for a moment but obeys Ozpin, scooping up Jaune and running away. While she does so, Cinder descends to the floor and watches them leave, with the glow, the swirling energy, and the flames around her eyes all disappearing. Cinder turns her attention back to Ozpin, her eyes still glowing for a moment.

"This whole time... right beneath our feet. She was right about you." Said Cinder standing off with Ozpin. Ozpin turns his cane in his grip, staring hard at Cinder.

"Such arrogance." Said Cinder as she shook her head, as her eyes started to glow a burning orange.

* * *

 **Dinning Hall:**

Back at the Dinning hall, Adam slowly walks toward Yang's unconscious body and swings his sword out to the side, casting blood from its blade. Before he can reach her, Double D throws herself between them, giving him a determined stare.

"You hurt me Blake, by befriending these humans." Said Adam as he looked over Blake and Double D raising up his sword, but before he could attack. Blake sped in and knocked Adam back all the way to the other side of the Dinning Hall. Blake then quickly unloaded her Gambol Shroud of all it's fire Dust as she tossed the diamond Dust at Adam as she shot it in mid air blowing it up and surrounding Adam in flames.

It only took a few seconds before Adam jumped through the flames surrounded in his Aura as he swings his sword, and Blake's head detaches from her neck. However, both her body and her head suddenly vanish, and Adam turns to watch the real Blake flee along with Double D, dragging Yang with her as both of them leave. He begins slowly walking after them, not even bothering to look at the Creep that attempts to ambush him as he cuts it down.


	40. Follow the Ed's (Ch 12-13)

**A/N: This takes place after "Painting the Town."**

 **Peach Creek:**

It's been a month and several weeks since the mysterious disappearance's of the Ed's. The neighborhood kids have no idea what happened to them as several times (Since they're now friends) searched all around only to find nothing. Of curse the parents of the Ed's were very worried of what happened to their children and as for the police... They did everything they could. But came up with no leads. But there we're three (technically four, counting Plank) members of the Cul-De-Sac that do have leads to the case. And those four individuals were Rolf the foreign kid of the neighborhood, Jonny 2x4 and his best pal Plank, and the ex-enemy to the Eds and cool guy of the neighborhood Kevin all saw the three Eds walk into Double D's garage and never came back out. So one day the three decided to see if they could search for clues in Double D's garage. As they made their way to the garage Kevin opened it up as all three of them looked inside of the dark garage.

"So this is where we saw Ed, Edd, and Eddy last." Stated Kevin.

"Man this place sure looks creepy. Hey! I am not a wuss Plank! You better be nice to me Mister!" Said Jonny turning to his best friend, a piece of wood with a smile drawn on it named Plank.

"Rolf has to admit that it is darker then the pantaloons drawer of Rolf's great Nano." Said Rolf. The three then started looking around the garage looking for anything that could've given them a hint of what happened to the three Eds. Kevin opened up a box and poured the inhabitants of the box out all over the floor, only to find a few useless papers.

"*Sigh*... Nothing. You guys having better luck?" Asked Keven turning back to his two friends only for Rolf to shake his head.

"This place is as vacant as the tall One-Shy-Load-of-a-Full-Deck-Ed-Boy's head, Rolf hasn't found a morsel." Said Rolf.

"Wait guys! Plank found something!" Said Jonny as the two other boys turned their heads and looked as Johnny who was standing before a large arching metallic machine.

"Well what is it?" Asked Kevin.

"Are you sure it is not the gates to Valhalla?" Asked Rolf.

"Beats the heck out of me! But Plank knows what it is!" Said Jonny as he brought up his buddy Plank to his ear as he was listening intently. Kevin and Rolf gave each other skeptical looks. "Hua, Hua, Hua, alright then Plank! Plank says this is a portal machine to another world!" Said Jonny.

"Say what? That has got to be the stupidest thing I ever heard from you all day." Said Kevin.

"No! Really its true! Plank says this button right here is the 'ON' button!" Said Jonny as he turned around and pressed a large button on the machine causing the arching part of the machine to crackle to life with blue energy. As what seemed to be a portal appeared. The three boys all stood there in amazement.

"See? I told ya!" Said Jonny.

"Rolf hasn't been this amazed with since Rolf's last family gathering and it only lasted three entire minutes before a fight happened. A new record!" Said Rolf smiling.

"Okay fine whatever, its a portal machine. But what's on the other side?" Asked Kevin.

"I have no idea! Neither does Plank!" Said Jonny.

"I bet that's we're the Ed's went!" Realized Kevin.

"But Rolf doesn't know if we should go through the glowing doorway. And if we find the Ed-Boys at all!" Said Rolf.

"Oh but I have an idea! How about we press all the buttons and see what happens?" Asked Jonny as he ran over to the control panel and started pressing all the buttons causing the machine to act crazy.

"GET AWAY FROM THAT YOU BLIMP HEAD!" Yelled Kevin as he ran over and tried to make Johnny stop, but it was too late. As the machine started to act more like a black hole as it started to suck everything into it. Kevin, Jonny, and Rolf luckily grabbed ahold of objects keeping them from flying into the portal. But the gravity of the portal started to grow stronger and stronger as it started sucking everything into it. Soon, the three boys couldn't hold on any longer as they we're sucked into the portal. Unbeknownst to the three boys a boomerang came flying into the garage out of nowhere and flew into the garage and into the portal.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Remnant:**

All the three boys could see at first was light, until a portal opened up as they fell downwards at around a hundred miles per hour. Rolf and Kevin we're screaming as Jonny was laughing as he was falling headfirst. As they all looked below them they saw a large forest as within only a few seconds they crashed into the ground with a loud _"BOOM!"_

As the three pick themselves up from the crater they made they tried to look over their injuries as best as they could. The second they were finished Kevin saw Jonny get up as he smacked him over the head and yelled.

"WAY TO GO CACTUS HEAD! PRESS ALL THE BUTTONS TO A PORTAL MACHINE! HAVING NO IDEA HOW IT WORKS, AND YOU PRESS ALL THE BUTTONS ON IT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Yelled Kevin angrily.

"Umm... Kevin?" Said the voice of Rolf.

"Not now Rolf!" Said Kevin as he was going to continue to yell at Jonny.

"Why do you, Jonny the wood-boy, and Rolf all look like moving pictures from the land of the rising sun?" Asked Rolf completely confusing Kevin as his anger was replaced with confusion as he turned to face Rolf.

"Dude, what are yo- What the-!?" Kevin wasn't able to finish as he got a closer look at himself then looked back at Johnny who was still rubbing his head from Kevin and back at Rolf.

They all looked like anime characters. Rolf stood around 6'2 tall with blue hair, yellow shirt with a red horizontal stripe, large red shoes, blue jeans, blue eyes, and... Oddly enough, bull horns. Kevin stood around 5'8 tall with red hair, a red hat backwards, green long sleeve shirt, black shorts, black shoes, and green eyes. And finally Jonny stood around 5'6 tall with his white shirt, blue jeans, bald head, sandals, brown eyes... Oddly enough a squirrel tail, and carrying around his best friend Plank.

"Woah look at us Plank! We're anime characters! But I still wish we would've gone into a universe with Octopus' gardens! Silver hammers! And Mister Kite!" Said Jonny.

"Open a window Jonny and get some air!" Quipped Kevin.

"Anywho, why does Rolf bare bull horns?" Asked Rolf looking up at the two new horns that he attained and started poking them.

"Yeah, and why do I have a squirrel tail? This is getting weird for us huh buddy?" Said Jonny turning to Plank.

"Is seems the only one who doesn't retain any animal features is Casanova Kevin-boy." Said Rolf turning to Kevin.

"Well then... Guess I should consider myself lucky I'm not a furry." Said Kevin seeing that he retained no animal features unlike his two companions that he arrived with through the portal.

"Hold it! If we came through the portal, why wouldn't the Ed-Boys be here too?" Suggested Rolf.

"Not a bad idea dude. But first we need to get out of these woods and see if we can find a town or something." Said Kevin.

"Oh! Me and Plank already got that! We can communicate with the trees and see if there's a village somewhere! Let's go buddy!" Said Jonny as he placed his free hand on several trees as he continued to walk and Kevin and Rolf just stood there.

"I gotta say Rolf, spending more time with Jonny definitely shows that he's even weirder then you sometimes." Said Kevin turning to Rolf.

"We must make haste Kevin! We must find a village quickly before dangerous beasts show up! Rolf can feel it in his back hair! Make haste!" Said Rolf as he picked Kevin up by his shoulders and dropped him back down as he followed Jonny. Knowing that there were dangerous animals in these woods. Dark creatures that reminded Rolf of the dangerous creatures of Rolfs Old Country. As Kevin picked himself up he rubbed his head as he followed the two other boys as he grumbled. Not having much of a choice in the first place.

 _40 Minutes later_

As the three kept walking through the woods they all had various reactions. Kevin was exhausted as he was thirsty, tired, and hungry all at the same time, just PRAYING that they run into a village soon. Rolf was hungry but not tired, even though he didn't spend a lot of time in the woods and wasn't as much of a nature boy as Jonny he was still fairly conferrable in the condition he was in. And Jonny was totally in his element, 'reading the trees' as he said and looking for some sort of civilization. Being really connected with nature has its benefits as he spent so much time around trees and in the woods that he could 'talk to the trees' and feel out the markings on the bark to determine where he was. As the three continued to walk they finally came across something.

"A VILLAGE! Finally! I'm starving!" Said Kevin as he and the rest of the boys made their way into the ancient looking village. Jonny was happy as usual, Kevin just hoped that they had some sort of electricity there, and Rolf was so overjoyed to see a village that so much resembled his home! Many people were dressed up in old looking European attire, they seemed to be using some old transportation like horses, and there were small buildings and houses that looked like they were made out of brick, wood, and straw. Yup, this definitely made Rolf feel at home!

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! This village makes Rolf's keister grow warm! This village reminds Rolf so much of the old country!" Said Rolf looking around excitedly.

"Dude, this is NOT your home! And focus! First we need to find a place to eat, then we need to find a map." Said Kevin looking around.

"But Stale White Piece of Bread Kevin, we have no money!" Said Rolf turning back to Kevin.

"Huh, man your right! I don't think a town like this will except the money we have." Said Kevin taking out his wallet and presenting his US green currency.

"Don't worry guys! Me and Plank have an idea!" Said Jonny to Rolf and Kevin.

"This better be a better idea then selling our The Force Awaken tickets to see Alvin and the Chipmunks 4." Said Kevin.

"Nuh, This is even better. Me and Plank have a way to get money fast! The Penny dance! Ready buddy? A 1! And a 2!-" Jonny then held Plank up as he twirled around in circles on his tippy toes singing.

 _"~Pennies! Penny! Pennies! I see a penny! Give me your penny! I want a penny! Give me your penny! Who's got a penny? Pennies! Pennies! Penny! Give me your penny!-~"_ The sound of the horrible singing drove everyone away clasping their ears. Kevin and Rolf both put their hands over their ears so they could avoid the terrible singing from Jonny, but it was no use.

 _"_ THAT'S ENOUGH BALDY! SHUT UP ALREADY! _" Yelled Kevin._

 _"_ AGH! THIS SOUND IS WORSE THEN ROLF'S PAPA SHAVING OF THE SHEEP! _"_ Screamed Rolf out of pain. But before Kevin could've walked up to Jonny and pound him into the ground a cloaked stranger walked by as that person dropped a huge bag of Lien by Jonny's feet and continued to walk. Kevin and Rolf immediately ran over to the bag and opened it up to see a bunch of cards. They were still trying to figure out what these cards were for as Jonny who was still standing there holding Plank waved over to the cloaked figure as he said.

"Thanks a lot for the donation sir!" In response to this the figure stopped walking and turned around too look over at Jonny as she said.

"Sure." In a woman's voice as she turned around and kept walking. And it was odd too because it seemed that she had red eye's. But... this was another world so what could ya do? Anyway Kevin picked up the bag and continued to look in it with Rolf and Jonny who finished waving at the woman.

"Are these things supposed to be currency?" Asked Kevin picking a card up from the bag.

"Rolf is unsure if this is phony baloney or not. Shall we go and see?" Asked Rolf as he pointed to a wooden long cabin that said 'Frog and Toad's.'

"Whatever, lets just get some food in us. I'm starving." Said Kevin as he walked over to the restaurant first with his two companions following along. As they made it inside it looked like an ancient somber looking wooden restaurant with a bar, tables with candles, and a visible second level to the building. Kevin grimaced with Jonny being obliviously happy like he always is and Rolf smiling because this place looked so much like an old restaurant in his Old country. They were then approached by the smiling face of a waitress and sat down at a table. The waitress said she would be right back with waters as she left. Unbeknownst to the three, there was a figure sitting in the corner of the restaurant, who's face was covered in shadow.

"Boy guys, isn't this cool? We're in the middle ages!" Said Jonny full of joy.

"This is another world Blockhead, not the middle ages. People didn't have plastic cards in the middle ages, or animal parts." Said Kevin.

"Kevin boy! You need to brighten up! This world seems very nice and reminds Rolf so much of his old country! What could be so bad about it?" Asked Rolf as they all heard a slam sound as they all looked over at another table that was in a corner of the restaurant, underneath the second floor covered by shadow. What was actually there was a old man with what looked to be like wolf ears on the top of his head and a younger girl with wolf ears as well. Must've been a father and daughter. And on the other side of the table were about five men standing there, they all looked shady already but what looked like to be their leader was sitting in the seat opposite of the young woman and the old man. The three boys looked and listened closely as this occurrence was happening.

"I said, you owe me and my men here payment for... 'Protection', and if you don't well... I can't guarantee that there won't be anyone there to protect you from Faunus haters." Said the man who was starting to smirk.

"Look... The farming season hasn't been very good these past couple of months. We'll get you the money I promise. We just need more time." Said the old man pleading.

"Oh wow! You hear that guys? No payment for our 'generous protection' and these filthy Faunus just fall on their knees and beg for more time? HAHAHAHA!" Said the leader as his gang started to laugh along side him.

"Don't you DARE call me or my father filthy Faunus'! You and your THUG's go around and pick on the weak taking what little they have left and laughing about it! That seems pretty filthy to me." Said the young woman Faunus angrily. The leader and his boys leaned over the table with offened looks on their faces staring at the girl.

"You need to teach that little girl of yours RESPECT old man. Before me and my boys teach her FOR you. Now listen to me old man, me and my boys have been waiting for once for our duly payment but got absolutely NOTHING. So here's the deal, your going to pay us TRIPPLE the amount of what you've originally been paying us... Or... You and your family won't be 'protected' any more." Said the man with a malicious grin on his and his gangs faces as they started to laugh and the old man put his head down in shame.

Rolf, Kevin, and Jonny all saw this as it started to make their blood boil. They knew it wasn't their business but they couldn't help it. They all picked themselves up as they walked a few feet away from the table.

"Hey! What do you think you DORKS are doing?" Asked Kevin as the thugs and the two farmers turned their heads to look over at the three boys.

"What am I doing? I'm doing business. So how about you and your little friends run off before you get hurt." Said the leader as he was turning back to his victums.

"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT COWARDS! SPINELESS LIKE JELLYFISH YOU PICK ON OTHERS WHO CAN'T DEFEND THEMSELVES! IF YOU LILY LIVERED PIGS WANT ANOTHER TO PICK ON, FIGHT THE SON OF A SHEPARD!" Yelled Rolf angrily as he definitely caught the six men's attention. The leader stood up angrily as him and his men pulled out guns and steel pipes.

"I don't know who you three morons are, but you made a BIG MISTAKE making me and my boys angry! Lets kill the two Faunus freaks of the three first!" Said the leader as the men started to walk over towards the three boys. Rolf and Kevin were ready to fight these guys, but Jonny had other ideas.

"Your gonna pay for that you big bullies! Get'em Plank!" Yelled Jonny as he tossed Plank over to the thugs who actually halted in their footsteps, fearful of the plank of wood hitting them. But Plank just landed square on the floor in front of the six thugs who looked down at the piece of wood. The thugs stood there a moment looking down at the hunk of wood before they looked back at one another and continued their charge at the three boys. But before they knew it one of the guys slipped on Plank falling on his back as Plank want flying through the room bouncing off multiple surfaces and redirecting back at the thugs and knocking them around. The thugs at this point were terrified as there was no way to tell where this piece of wood would strike next as it continued to bounce around the building.

 _(SMACK!)_

 _(SLAM!)_

 _(BOING!)_

 _(POW!)_

 _(WHAM!)_

 _(WACK!)_

 _(CRASH!)_

"What is that thing!?" Yelled one of the thugs.

"That's my best friend Plank you bully! Let them have it buddy!" Cheered Jonny as Plank continued to bounce around and attack the thugs. The other costumers and staff looked on in amazement at the hunk of wood as he beat up all the thugs until he finally landed in front of Jonny's feet.

"Good job buddy! Your a hero!" Said Jonny as he lifted up his piece of wood over his head cheering. But one thug was left standing, it was the lead thug who was beaten badly by the heroic wood.

"You- You think this is over?! Couse it's not! You idiots are gonna pay for beating up me and my boys! Your gonna pa-"

 _(POW!)_

Kevin ran up to the lead thug and knocked him down to the ground with one punch.

"Now listen to me and listen to me well dork! You and your boyfriends ARN'T gonna hurt anyone anymore! And if you just keep hurting people we're gonna come back here... AND I'M GONNA TURN YOUR LEGS INTO PREZELS! GOT IT LOSER?!" Said Kevin threatening the lead thug as all the lead thug could do was nod his head and turn around and leave the bar along with his limping thugs. The people in the restaurant then started to clap for the young heroes who ridded the restaurant of the thugs. Especially Jonny and Plank. The two Faunus farmers ran up to the boys and said.

"Thank you very much! You saved us!" Said the old man.

"Yeah, you guys really saved our family from being thrashed by those thugs. You guys are heroes!" Said the young Faunus woman.

"Plank says, 'Don't thank us, its all in a days work.' Said Jonny pointing to Plank. Even if Jonny seemed a few acorns short of a tree, the couple continually thanked him, 'Plank', and Kevin. Even though Rolf didn't have the chance to beat up any of the slime balls the father and daughter still thanked Rolf for at least stepping up for them. After that whole fiasco was done and finished with the three walked back to the table as they continued to pick out something to eat from the menu. It was quiet for a little while until they heard a voice call them over.

"Hey kids, come on over here and let me buy ya lunch." Said the man covered in shadows gesturing the three boys over. The three boys were unsure of this man, but if he turned out to be another criminal they would just beat him up like the last thugs they beat up. They walked over to the table the man was sitting at as they pulled up chairs of their own and sat down. Before they could properly speak with the man the waitress already came over and asked them what they wanted. Rolf wanted the stake. Rare. Kevin wanted chicken, and Plank wanted a freshly cooked lobster and only a few bread sticks for the bald kid. The waitress took their orders and left.

"So... You three boys handled those thugs pretty well. What are your names? And if you don't mind me asking... Where did you come from? You don't look like you live around here." Said the man in the shadows as he took another drink of his alcohol.

"The names Kevin."

"I am Rolf, Son of a Shepard."

"And I'm Jonny! Oh and this is my best friend Plank!"

"Huh... Neat, and you guys wouldn't happened to have come from another world have ya?" Asked the man in shadows as the three boys froze.

"How di- How did you know that?" Asked Kevin.

"There have been rumors going around lately of portals opening up and people from other worlds coming out of them. Heck, the same school that my nieces go too is rumored to have three aliens already." Said the man.

"That must be the Ed-Boys!" Said Rolf.

"You know those guys?" Asked the man.

"Yeah, we tried to go looking for them but we all got sucked into a weird machine and got sent to the middle ages." Said Jonny.

"It's another world Jonny." Reminded Kevin.

"Well... If your looking for a way home, I'm pretty sure I can bring you to Beacon. There's another rumor going on around there that one of the aliens are making a portal device to get home. Maybe you guys can use it to get home too..." Said the man as he took another sip of his alcohol.

"I was heading there myself to see my nieces, but you guys can tag along with me if you want." Said the man.

"What is your name, he who stands in shadow for dramatic effect?" Asked Rolf. The man laughed as he leaned forward out of the shadows and showed his face.

"The name's Qrow Branwen."

 **A/N: I forgot to put this chapter in the new version of the story. This event takes place in between chapters 12 and 13 of this story. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed.**


End file.
